Dungeons
by Borzoi
Summary: Some things are best kept under wraps, locked away in the depths of the mind, never allowed to surface. But when the occurrences of the past begin to pour into the present, Klaus has to confront his demons to keep those who matter most to him safe. His family. And the girl who was supposed to be nothing but a challenge. Will he conquer what has been haunting him for 600 years?
1. Prologue

**Loosely set some time after 4x01, then goes completely AU from there, so no hunters and no cure. Apologies for slight OOC, but I somehow had to get the need for fluff out of my system. ;)**

**The story builds rather slowly and turned out to be very long, so please let me know if you think I should continue uploading.**

**Rated M for a couple of ****very good reasons**** in later chapters.**

**I really hope you'll like it!**

**Oh – and I don't own TVD. If only I did.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

FRANCE, 15th CENTURY

_Klaus grabbed his leather coat and fastened his time-worn sword at his belt. _

_"It is quite out of the question," he said calmly, without even bothering to turn around and look at his younger brother. _

_"I want to go with you!" Kol exclaimed heatedly. "Why should you be the only one to enjoy the Baron's lavish soirées?"_

_"Because, mon cher frère, I was invited to enjoy them. You were not. And this puts an end to the discussion, Kol. You will stay where you are, or you shall answer to me."_

_Kol cried out in frustration. Gilles de Montmorency-Laval, Baron de Rais, was a living legend. A legend with a twist, Kol had to admit, but that was the basis of his appeal. He had once been by far the richest man in France, his wealth surpassing even that of King Charles VII. He had fought alongside Joan of Arc and was subsequently made a Marshall of France. As had been the case since the beginning of time, glory entailed envy, and the Baron had been at the center of some rather unsavoury rumours for many years, even more so since his wealth had started to diminish as a consequence of his lifestyle, which was one of prodigious waste . Kol was burning with curiosity to find out whether any of those claims were substantiated, and now his brother was presented with such a splendid opportunity, being invited to the Baron's Château at Tiffauges, and he declined him all his amusement. _

_He stomped his foot and shouted at Klaus, "I demand that you take me with you!"_

_His older brother smirked at him. "Behaving like an unruly youngling is not quite helping your case." _

_Kol winced, realizing his mistake. He so wanted Klaus to take him seriously, to let him be a part of his venturing. Whining like a pouting child would certainly work wonders._

_"Brother, I do not wish to repeat myself more than I already have. You are not accompanying me. You will remain here with your sister."_

_"I concur with Niklaus," Elijah's even voice suddenly resonated from the hallway. Both Klaus and Kol turned to him, Klaus giving him a quick nod to acknowledge his support. Kol started to protest, but Elijah had reached him and put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "I have business to attend to, and you will need to stay with Rebekah."_

_Kol scoffed. "She is perfectly capable of looking after herself. In fact, I rather dread being alone with her when you are both gone. The last time you left, she started to throw the furniture at me out of sheer boredom!" he complained, sounding appalled._

_Klaus suppressed a chuckle. His brother was so utterly hot-headed, and to think he had met his match in their younger sister was indeed amusing. _

_"You will successfully hold your own, I am certain of it."_

_"Nik, I don't…"_

_Klaus grabbed Kol's lapels and stared at him, menace almost palpable in the room now. "Should you make me say it again, I will put you in chains and bury you in the deepest pit I shall find this side of purgatory," he hissed in that eerie voice even his siblings had learned to fear. "Our father is still out there somewhere, and I will not allow either you or Rebekah to remain without each other's protection in the event of both Elijah's and my absence. You _will_ stay together. Have I made myself quite clear?"_

_"So why are you and Elijah permitted to wander off with no protection then?" Kol spat._

_"My reasons for doing as I see fit are of no concern to you. Suffice it to say that you will do as I tell you," Klaus replied, his tone final. Kol could see that his brother would not yield. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the chamber, slamming the door so hard it unhinged and clattered noisily to Elijah's feet._

_"And you will have the bloody door mended before I shall return!" Klaus shouted after him._

_Elijah smiled indulgently at the scene and winked at Klaus. "Do you think he will outgrow his adolescence eventually?" he asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes._

_"If that day ever comes, I shall commence to believe in a higher power after all," Klaus replied with a mock sigh. Both men chuckled companionably._

_"So why are you not taking him with you, Niklaus? It is not that the Baron would mind, would he?" Elijah inquired after a moment. Klaus glanced at the broken door and jerked his head towards the portal._

_"Outside," he simply said._

_When they reached the gardens, Klaus turned to Elijah, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You have heard the rumours." It was not a question._

_"Yes. The Baron is said to have a fondness for abduction and torture of young ones. It has been brought to my knowledge on quite a number of occasions, and by different sources at that. Do you believe this to be true?"_

_"More than that. I am certain these rumours barely touch the surface of what is really happening at Tiffauges," Klaus replied quietly. "And I do intend to find out all about it," he added with an adventurous gleam in his eyes. "But this is not for Kol. I will do this by myself. If only a fraction of the whispers is true, I do not want him to see any of it. Unstable as he is, it will wreak havoc on his mind."_

_"Of course," Elijah remarked with only the faintest hint of sarcasm to his voice, "the great Niklaus Mikaelson and his eternal quest to see every evil mankind can concoct. Because the atrocity monstrous enough to have an effect on _his _mind has yet to be invented. Am I not right?"_

_"Careful, brother. This is none of your concern."_

_"You are my brother. It is," Elijah stated simply._

_"Suit yourself," Klaus shrugged and started walking towards the stables. His favorite horse was waiting for him. Tempest was a beautiful, tall, pitch-black Andalusian, as spirited and stubborn as his master. He was faster than any horse Klaus had ever beheld, and he had a strange air of pride about him. Their relationship was a permanent battle for dominance, which made them perfect for each other. No one but Klaus could get so much as near Tempest; the horse was utterly loyal to him despite their continuous skirmishes. Klaus had never been able to get himself to break the animal's spirit, even though it would have been easy enough for him to do. It was not what he wanted. And somehow, Tempest always seemed to know the precise moment Klaus needed him to stop fighting and join forces. Ah, how he looked forward to the ride!_

_"Niklaus," Elijah said behind him._

_"What is it now?"_

_"Pray be cautious. There is something very wrong with the Baron, and it makes me uneasy."_

_Klaus snorted disparagingly. "You must be jesting. He is but a mere human."_

_"I do not have a good feeling, Niklaus. There are also rumours that the Baron courts dark magic. He is said to have a powerful warlock at his constant beck and call. Do give me your word you will be careful. Indulge me."_

_Klaus waved his hand impatiently. "Fine. If it means this much to you, I shall give you my promise I will be cautious." They had almost reached the stables when he addressed Elijah again. "Will you arrange the meeting with the Spanish ambassador, Elijah? You have excellent relations amongst the Spanish courtiers, which may prove of great value to us soon, as I do believe it is time to move on. We overstayed this time. People are beginning to notice, and Kol's constant rampages are becoming increasingly difficult to conceal. Spain should prove an excellent country of residence; the Reconquista keeps both aristocracy and peasants fully occupied and will presumably do so for quite some time, so we shall be able to remain fairly inconspicuous. Would you not agree, brother?"_

_"Indeed I would. Spain is an excellent choice, not only for the reasons you named. There are great opportunities in Spain's rise to Europe's foremost sea power, as I like to believe a great part of the world is yet to be discovered, and who but a sea-faring nation would be better equipped to endeavour such ventures? We shall be able to augment our wealth, and times are to be eventful. Haven't we always been where history is made?" Elijah replied with a knowing smile._

_Klaus inclined his head in assent. "So we have. And I do share your view on the prospects awaiting us in Spain. You are a very wise and far-sighted man, Elijah, and there is not a doubt in my mind that your arrangements will prove as excellent as ever they were. Let us speak in greater detail upon our return, for I must now make haste." _

_He had started to saddle Tempest, who was sidling about, impatiently nudging Klaus. "Cannot wait to try and throw me off, can you, m'boy?" he chuckled delightedly at his all-too-eager horse. "Well, let us see who will be the master today, shall we? Not that there can be any doubt about that!" As if he had understood perfectly, Tempest threw his head back and attempted to push Klaus into the wall of the bay, but the Original merely laughed. "Let us get to it then!"_

_The brothers led their horses from the stables. Tempest kept snapping at Elijah's light brown stallion, Vali, making him neigh indignantly. _

_"This horse of yours is in bad need of some manners," Elijah remarked dryly. _

_"I would not want him any other way. He is headstrong, obstinate and willful," Klaus smiled, patting Tempest's neck, and then mounting the animal in one swift move without bothering to use the stirrups._

_"Now who does that remind me of?" Elijah rolled his eyes and mounted his own horse in a more conservative fashion. _

_"I will see you in a few days, brother," Klaus called over his shoulder. "And by the by, Elijah – it will be you who is to break the news of our upcoming change of scenery to the youngsters this time. I am not keen on being on the receiving end of one of Bekah's temper tantrums again. It was frightful enough when she had to give up that ludicrous Italian count back in Venice… you remember she tried to stake me with his walking cane?"_

_Elijah grinned widely at the memory._

_"I will tell them. I shall be looking forward to discover whether Rebekah will attempt to strangle me with one of her current minion's ridiculously coloured belts this time." That earned him one of Klaus' rare genuine laughs. _

_"Godspeed, Elijah."_

_"Godspeed. We shall reconvene in a few days."_

_With that, the brothers went their separate ways, one of them in high spirits, the other with a growing feeling of unease._


	2. Intuition and Chivalry

CHAPTER ONE

INTUITION AND CHIVALRY

Days had passed, and Klaus was still consumed by fury, betrayal and pain. His own sister had purposely destroyed his most prized possession – the remaining bags containing the doppelganger's human blood. She had deprived him of the only chance to create more Hybrids and therefore effectively put an end to his efforts to make his loneliness more bearable. Not that he had felt any particular attachment to any of his Hybrids, but they were still better than nothing. Or rather, better than no one.

He felt a fleeting hint of something remotely resembling remorse when he thought of his last words to Rebekah. 'From this moment on, you're not my sister. You're nothing.' Then he had snapped her neck and left. He determinedly shook off the feeling. She had betrayed him, and she deserved every single minute of his wrath. However upset she may have been about his having saved Caroline instead of her, it was no justification for what she had done to him. Hell, she always wanted to be taken seriously, be accepted as her own woman, and now she got all whiny about him leaving her to fend for herself against a few pathetic humans? Something they both knew she was more than capable of? It was beyond ridiculous.

Klaus wandered aimlessly along the edge of the forest, feeling the overwhelming need to inflict pain, to destroy, to punish, and he knew he had to bring it under control. Whenever he acted out of rage or made decisions led by his temper, the result was usually subpar. He had taught himself over the years never to attack in anger, but even after so many centuries, he still slipped once in a while. Much as he hated his late stepfather, he had to admit that the old man had had a bit of a point in saying 'Your impulse, Niklaus. It is and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.'

He took a few deep breaths and steadied himself, listening to the sounds of the woods and the nearby houses. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, including himself, but he dreaded the return to his big, empty mansion. Rebekah had left right after their spat as he expected her to. He had no idea where she had gone, nor did he care. He most _definitely_ did not. Kol and Elijah had left for Europe before the whole council madness had started and it would be a while before he could be expecting them to return. Kol had called it a bonding trip, but Klaus knew that Elijah was actually seeking out a few old acquaintances for information on roaming vampire hunters. They needed to be prepared, and it was always wise to see the enemy coming. Elijah had also planned to look after some of their family's affairs in the Old World, and he had taken Kol along to keep him from making the troubles that had lately besieged Mystic Falls any worse. Klaus sighed. Elijah was the only one who managed to keep the siblings in check. Well, most of the time anyway. Klaus really hoped his brothers would be back soon, for he even missed the bloody obnoxious Kol. He reckoned that Elijah would be far from pleased with what had happened between Klaus and Rebekah, but it was not to be helped for now. Klaus had never been this angry with his sister, and he was certain she was harbouring some vindictive feelings of her own. He would need to watch his back.

There was a light breeze whispering through the forest, carrying the faint sound of voices to him. Agitated voices. He peered through the trees and realized that he was in close proximity to the Lockwood mansion. Without making the slightest bit of noise, he approached the rear of the house through the garden. He recognized Tyler's voice, coming from the driveway, sounding defensive.

"Listen to me! She is a friend who helped me through a bit of a rough patch, okay? That's all!"

"Yeah right," he heard a contemptuous but still pearly voice. Caroline. She was fighting with Tyler, just a few days after they had found each other again? Now wasn't that a piece of luck? With an expectant grin, Klaus settled comfortably on a dwarf wall hidden in the dark.

"A friend, huh? I know all of your friends, Tyler, so how come I never heard so much as a syllable about her? We have only been back together for a couple of days, and you have another girl living under your roof, didn't even care to tell me about it and let me walk in on you two laughing and drinking and having fun together? And I am not even talking about the way her eyes follow you everywhere, all gooey like some kind of syrup! I should probably sound praise for the fact that you still have your frigging pants on!"

Klaus grinned delightedly.

"Oh, are we talking gooey stuff now?" Tyler shot back. "Which one of us got Klaus drooling all over her? And which one of us is keeping his fucking drawing in her fucking bedside table drawer?"

She had kept his drawing? A flash of warmth rushed through Klaus, but he ignored it. This was getting really interesting.

"Excuse me, do you see Klaus staying with me at my house? Do you see me dancing Ring Around the Rosie with him in my living room?" Caroline exclaimed heatedly. Klaus gave a low chuckle. She really held her own, not that this was any news to him.

"How about some trust here, Care? I told you Hayley was nothing but a friend. A good friend who was there for me when I worked on breaking the fucking sire bond for _you_! You should actually be grateful to her – I don't know if I had managed to do this without her help!"

Klaus shook his head, his grin growing wider. Talk about someone digging his own grave. Poor sod, still so much to learn. He heard Caroline draw a deep breath.

"You want me to be _grateful_ to the woman who was there with you when I should have been? You wanted to break the sire bond on your own. I offered to go with you, but apparently, the company of other girls was far more helpful than mine could ever have been. And now you want me to be _grateful_ to her, when she is so obviously head over heels for you? Are you totally nuts, Tyler?" she shouted at him.

"She is not in love with me! That's bullshit, Caroline! Do I have to spell it for you? She is a _friend_! And by the way, how was it to be kissed by Klaus? Did you like it, Care? Did it turn you on? Are you sorry you didn't take it any further?" Tyler snarled, outraged.

Klaus shook his head as anger flashed through him. This was really below the belt, and Tyler bloody well knew that. He couldn't believe the boy actually blamed Caroline for kissing him while he had been in Tyler's body. A small part of him, however, was still not above being amused at how foolishly Tyler was handling the whole situation. The greater part of him wanted to just throw Tyler into the nearest wall for deliberately hurting Caroline.

There was a long silence.

"I can't believe you're asking me that," she said in a flat tone. Klaus heard light footsteps moving away from the house.

"Care, wait," Tyler called after her. "I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"Yes, you did mean it. And I don't want to talk to you anymore tonight, Tyler. And probably not tomorrow or the day after."

A car door opened and closed, and there was the sound of an engine starting, drowning a strained "Fuck!" from Tyler. Klaus debated for a moment whether to follow her or stay and have a look at the cause of all the commotion. He decided on the former and flashed off into the direction of Caroline's house, where he managed to even arrive ahead of her.

Caroline parked the car in front of her house. Her hands on the wheel, she stared unseeingly into the night. She just couldn't believe she was having this fight with Tyler only days after she got him back. She had been so sure that everything would be all right, everything would be bearable with Tyler at her side. And now there was this girl, so very obviously in love with _her_ boyfriend, living under his roof and apparently having the time of her life with him. _And this moron doesn't even see the problem! How can he not know that he's hurting me? God, will there never be a moment of peace, a day without problems?_

She opened the door but didn't move to leave the car. Slowly, her head sank onto the wheel, and silent tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"No one could ever be worth your tears, love," a soft, dark voice with an all-too-well-known British accent sounded very close to her ear. Caroline gave a violent start but didn't turn to look at him. With a shaky sigh, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Go away, Klaus. I am in no mood for your little games tonight."

"Which implies that there are in fact other days when you _are_ in the mood for them."

With an exasperated sigh, she pushed him aside and climbed out of the car. "Can't you just leave me alone, Klaus? Please?" She slammed the door shut and determinedly started walking towards her porch when she felt his hand on her arm. _Seriously?_

"I am sorry, Caroline. I didn't mean to upset you any further than you obviously already are. Forgive me."

She whirled around to face him, perplexed. "Is that you in there? Or did you just switch bodies with an actual sentient person?"

He chuckled. "I am not as ill-mannered as you seem to think, love, and although I choose to mostly ignore them, I am also not completely oblivious to the moods of those around me. Especially not when it comes to your moods," he added softly. Why did he have a look about him like he wanted to take her in his arms and soothe her? She must be hallucinating, that much was clear.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, if you are so sensitive to my state of mind, what does your intuition tell you to do now?" she snapped, annoyed. In the same instant, she groaned inwardly. _Brilliant, Caroline! Couldn't you find a bigger plate to hand him the opportunity on?_

He smiled widely at her, flashing his dimples. "My intuition, dearest Caroline, tells me this." Taking her hand, he slowly raised it to his lips. An inch from her skin, he stopped the motion, and she could feel his breath caressing her fingers. Had her heart still been beating, it would most likely be jumping out of her chest by now. There was something about his eyes, some flicker of emotion that made her swallow. He lowered her hand again but didn't let go. His other hand reached for her face, and suddenly, she felt the tips of his fingers very softly touch her cheek. She stopped breathing. _I have to be upset! Come on, look upset, Caroline!_

"It tells me to bid you good night now. Get some sleep. Your mind will be clearer in the morning and you will be ready to face whatever is bothering you. Do not try to sort it out now, for any decision you make with your mind in turmoil will not be a wise one. Good night, love."

With that, he turned and walked towards the barely lit street at human speed. Caroline stared after him, confused. What had that been? She had expected him to try and take advantage of her weakened state, but instead, he had somehow managed to make her feel a little better. But – no innuendos, no snippy comments? Was he drunk?

"Caroline." He had turned around again and was watching her now, a malicious gleam in his eyes. "My intuition will not always be this chivalrous." And with a wink and a ghostly chuckle, he flashed off into the night.

_The world is back to normal. Stop staring. Start breathing. _


	3. The Subtle Art of Questioning

CHAPTER TWO

THE SUBTLE ART OF QUESTIONING

Not many patrons remained at the Grill at this late hour. Only a couple of tables were occupied, some kids were hovering around the pool table, but other than that, it was relatively quiet.

Damon was perching on his usual bar stool, face sullen, pushing around a half-empty bottle of Scotch. He'd had to get out of the house after another row with Stefan over Elena's vampire 'education'. How could his baby brother be so damn shortsighted? No one would ever know the consequences of not being able to master their bloodlust better than Stefan Salvatore, so his insistence on Elena not learning how to control her instincts around human blood was a mystery to Damon.

He shook his head in exasperation and poured himself another drink. Elena was everything to him, and her safety and happiness was the one thing he would never compromise on. But he loved his brother, too, and it was harder than he thought having to constantly quarrel with him. When had everything started to become so goddamn complicated? Sometimes he yearned for his more roguish days when he hadn't cared about a thing and could just be his usual wicked self. And hell, he missed Alaric. Being morose and getting hammered was only half as much fun without his late drinking buddy.

Sensing someone slide onto the stool to his right, he stiffened and furrowed his brows, giving an irritated sigh when he recognized the familiar scent.

"Klaus. Don't you have somewhere else to be, causing devastation or plotting armageddon?" he grumbled without looking at the Original.

"Why look far afield when there is so much mayhem close at hand?" Klaus replied cheerfully. "Everyone seems to be wallowing in doom and gloom tonight, so I can just sit back and relax."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Then go and relax elsewhere."

"I do think I rather like it here, mate." He eyed Damon's bottle and crinkled his nose, signaling the bartender.

"Sorry Sir, but we're about to close," she said apologetically.

Klaus' pupils dilated as his compulsion invaded the girl's mind. "You will keep the bar open until I no longer require you," he purred, smiling eerily.

"But I will of course keep the bar open for as long as you like," she murmured.

"That's the spirit! So how about a bottle of Laphroaig? As it comes. Decent tumblers please, not those pathetic shot glasses." He looked around. "At some point, one of us will actually need to purchase this place and do something about the irritatingly inconvenient opening hours."

Seeing Damon's incredulous face, he chuckled. "No worries, mate. I will still hate you in the morning."

"Now that's relief. For a minute there, I was starting to get seriously scared."

When the Whisky arrived, they downed the first drink in silence, each of them dwelling on their own thoughts. Refilling their glasses, Klaus casually leaned on the bar counter, looking at Damon curiously.

"Why so glum tonight, mate? I haven't threatened you or your precious doppelganger in at least a week, the council is gone and there should be no impending doom over anyone's head for the next couple of hours. Quite dull, actually. So why the sullen face?"

"I'll be damned if that's any of your business," Damon hissed.

"If Christian catechisms are to be believed, you are damned as it is," Klaus grinned. "Well, let me make an educated guess. What could it be but doppelganger trouble?"

"Why do you ask if you already know? And why don't you just stick your ancient Original nose into your own damn business?"

"Oh, but your business is so much more entertaining right now," Klaus snickered. He took another sip of his drink and did nothing to hide the amused smile gracing his features. He really did dislike Damon, but there was something about young Salvatore that he recognized. The man was no coward and a happy-go-lucky, reckless player at that. It made him think of himself, of the way he had been prior to… He shut the thought down immediately. As he had done for the last six hundred years.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "Why don't we make a deal? You tell me why you are in such a disgustingly good mood, and then I might let you buy another bottle."

"Interesting. What do I get out of this so-called deal?"

"Nothing."

A wicked grin spread across Klaus' face. He was actually enjoying himself. "Learning fast, are you? Only that I am afraid you will need to find a less versed sparring partner to practice your blossoming negotiation skills on." He paused. "Like the doppelganger, for example? Can't be too hard to negotiate her into your bed, can it? Damon Salvatore, the eternal stud? She is just a teenager after all, and luring her away from your ever-brooding brother shouldn't present you with that much of a challenge."

Damon glared darkly at Klaus, who was nonchalantly sipping his drink and smirking at him suggestively.

"Says the guy who's been trying in vain to get into Blondie's pants for months now? Besides, that's not what things with Elena are about, which you are perfectly well aware of," Damon snarled, seeing the trap too late.

"Ah well, so it is not the eternal love triangle that has you sulking this time, therefore it must be a new doppelganger problem. Venturing another educated guess, I would speculate that Elena has difficulties adapting to her new vampire self and you and Stefan are in disagreement over how to guide her through it. Stefan tries to sell her on that appalling petting zoo diet of his. He doesn't want her to learn to feed on humans properly, saying it is because she won't be able to live with herself if she did. His real motivation, however, being the fact that he wouldn't be able to teach her himself, ripper that he is. He would have to leave her in your capable hands, and he would rather take off his daylight ring and go sunbathing than allowing that. And of course, your thoughts are nothing but chaste and pure, mate."

With a satisfied smile at Damon's black scowl, Klaus leaned back and refilled his glass.

Damon's silence was as eloquent as any spoken answer. He downed his drink and reached for the bottle.

"Congratulations, Sherlock," he snapped after a while.

"Come on, mate. You don't want to have me believe that you…" He stopped midsentence, a look of deep concentration settling on his face. He cocked his head and listened to something Damon couldn't quite make out. There definitely was a case to be made for heightened Original senses.

With a light smile, Klaus quickly gulped down the contents of his glass and rose. "We are apparently missing quite the party outside. And no one thought of inviting us." He tsked. "Would you care to join me? Your ill temper may come in handy after all."

"What's going on?"

"It would seem my sister is having an interesting encounter in the alley. Although we are not currently on speaking terms, she is family after all."

"You seriously think I will actually help that crazy bitch? After she purposely killed Elena of all people? You're more delusional than I thought, Big Bad!"

"I was not asking for your _help_, Damon. I can manage just fine by myself, and so can Rebekah. I was merely offering some entertainment." With that, Klaus strode off towards the back door.

Damon stared after him, momentarily at a loss. Then he huffed, downed his Scotch and followed Klaus outside.

* * *

Stepping into the dark alley behind the Grill, Klaus scanned the scenario with a soldier's eye.

_Three men. Humans. Stakes. Is that… white oak? Worry about that later. A fourth man at the entrance to the alley, his back to the group. Smallish. Watchdog. No – look at his stance. That one is no watchdog. He is the leader, just not getting his hands dirty. Rebekah, her back to the wall, fangs out, snarling. Cornered. She is upset and will therefore not be able to take down all three simultaneously. These men are on a mission. Take them down left, center, right. Keep your eyes and ears on the leader._

He heard a sound behind him and smiled. Damon had decided to join the fun after all. Klaus took one step to the left, making his intentions clear. Damon positioned himself next to him, looking at the man in the middle with an eerie smile. Klaus grinned approvingly. Damon was nothing if not clever. Then he imperceptibly nodded towards the fourth man. "Yep, see him," Damon exhaled under his breath, too low for any human to hear.

Klaus cast a quick look at his sister. A sharp pang went through him – despite everything, he hated to see her vulnerable, although he was well aware that he was the true cause of her distress, rather than the three men who were now looking decidedly uncomfortable. Nevertheless, she was indeed upset, and her judgment was impaired.

"Well, well," Klaus said pleasantly, "what a most charming little gathering. Rebekah, I believe introductions are in order, don't you?" He saw his sister relax to an extent, although she was still wary of his intentions. But she played along. They were well attuned after all. She pointed to the tall man on Klaus' left.

"May I introduce – this one called me a dirty vamp slut. This one," she jerked her head towards the red-haired man in the middle, "said I was an abomination with a cute ass. And the last one was wondering if anyone in history had ever actually fucked a vamp right before staking her. Or was it '_while'_ staking her? I can't really remember. Help me, darling?" She looked at the third man. "What was it again?" The man paled visibly, flinching away from Rebekah's very deadly smile.

"Oh, Rebekah. Don't be vexed. I am most delighted to make your acquaintance, gentlemen. Please do not mind my sister, she can be so sensitive." He saw Bekah's eyes narrow, but she kept quiet. This was his game, and she would follow his lead as she always had.

"May I introduce, this is Damon Salvatore. His currently somewhat aggravating domestic situation has him in desperate need of diversion, and as I was the one promising him he would find it out here, I do expect you to be good sports and give us some decent resistance. Oh, I am sorry, how rude of me – my name is Klaus."

All three men went still at his words. So they knew who he was. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus saw the fourth man turn around slowly, his face hidden in the shadows. Something about him was vaguely familiar, very unpleasantly so, but Klaus could not quite place it. He turned his attention back to the men in front of him. In the blink of an eye, he felled the tall man, grabbing the oak stake with his left hand and simultaneously pulling the stranger's heart out with his right. He carelessly tossed the still beating organ over his shoulder and looked up to the entrance of the alley. The fourth man was gone. He flashed towards the street, scanning it in all directions. The man had actually disappeared. Slightly annoyed, he returned to the others. Damon had casually snapped the redhead's neck and was now evenly watching Bekah who had the third man by the throat, holding him a few inches above the ground.

Brushing some imaginary dust off his lapel, Klaus strolled towards the man, playing with the stake and sporting one of his deadlier smiles. Damon grinned as well.

"Didn't you say something about entertainment, Klaus? I left my drink behind, and I didn't even have to turn for this, so you'd better make it worth my while now!"

Klaus chuckled, gazing at the trembling man apologetically. "You will have to forgive young Mr. Salvatore here. The impatience of youth! Please rest assured that I will take my time getting to know you better, Mr…?" The man choked under Rebekah's hold. "Oh, do put him down, Rebekah. I am very keen on learning more about our new friend here."

Rebekah released him, and he collapsed onto the ground, coughing loudly, holding his throat.

Klaus crouched before him, watching the man with amused eyes. "So, let us try again. Assuming you are on vervain, we will probably have to do this the traditional way. Who are you, and why are you unsuccessfully trying to bully innocent vampires?"

"Innocent, my ass!" the man croaked.

"Damon, I do believe you were complaining about a lack of quality in tonight's entertainment program. Would you like to do the honours?"

"My pleasure," Damon replied, walking past Rebekah while swiftly pulling a pin out of her hair.

"Hey!"

"Stop whining, Original Barbie." He knelt down next to the man, grabbing his arm and pulling up his sleeve. With a flourish, he stuck the pin deep into the man's wrist and pulled open a wide gap all along his forearm. At the same time, Klaus' hand closed over the man's mouth, muffling his agonized scream. Damon sniffed the pouring blood. "Vervain."

"I thought so," Klaus said. "All right then, next round. Who are you, what are you doing here and what makes you say you want to – what was it again, Rebekah? Fuck a vampire while staking her?" Rebekah nodded. "One less pervert to wander this beautiful planet, I suppose that is some consolation." Damon chuckled.

The man was panting. He knew that his fate was sealed, Klaus could see it in his eyes. The question now was, would he make it hard on himself or choose a quick end?

"Is it really important who I am?" the man asked.

"Oh, I always like to know who I am dealing with. And having introduced myself, I would deem it polite for you to reciprocate."

"My name is Gilles de Rais."

Klaus recoiled. He felt himself grow pale and saw Rebekah flinch. Damon was looking at him curiously. He quickly gathered his wits and fought down the surge of panic with all his might.

"Which is not your real name," he stated matter-of-factly, hating the faint strain he could detect in his own voice and hoping no one else had noticed.

"No, of course not. But my real name is of no consequence to anyone. I am however glad to see that the master was right."

"Who is that master of yours, and what was he right about?"

"Your reaction. The last one of us who remained alive was to say that name to you. He said we were to make you remember."

Seldom in his entire existence had Klaus had to fight this hard not to betray any emotion and to keep his gaze and voice steady. He was all but howling inside. The memories had been simmering inside him for centuries, but he had been certain that he had finally conquered them. He should have known better. But he was still Klaus. A master of the game – no one looking at him could have guessed his turmoil. His face was a façade of perfect serenity.

"And who, pray tell, is that enigmatic master of yours who likes to send his lackeys into certain death for the sake of his pathetic little games?"

"He said to convey to you that you will find out in due course. He also said to tell you, Klaus Mikaelson, that you will soon discover that there is someone you will come to love above everyone else, above your own life even, and that he is going to take that someone away from you in a way that will destroy you beyond repair."

Klaus was painfully aware of Rebekah's and Damon's eyes on him. "Well, thank you for the most intriguing recital. However, we are deviating." He grabbed the stake and rammed it right into the man's femoral artery. This time, it was Damon who clasped his hand over the man's screaming mouth.

"You are definitely easy to work with," Klaus commented dryly with a sideways glance at Damon, while still struggling to control the raging storm inside his mind. "You're not the only gorilla in the jungle," Damon snickered. "Don't get ahead of yourself," Klaus countered, but he was smiling.

"Boys," Rebekah interjected, "whilst I appreciate the badass bonding moment, could we be done sometime soon?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, she's right," Damon agreed. "My drink is getting stale."

Klaus had regained full control of himself. He looked at the man in mock chagrin. "Youth," he sighed again, "no appreciation for the subtle art of questioning." He rammed the stake into the man's other thigh, with Damon continuing to muffle his screams.

"I like your interpretation of subtlety, Klaus," he grinned appreciatively.

"So," Klaus went on, gesturing for Damon to let the man answer, "who is your master and why does he think he has an axe to grind with me? Many people have, but I usually do know why I am being attacked. Or my family, for that matter." He cast a quick look at Rebekah, who pointedly glanced in another direction.

"I don't know anything about that. But what I do know is that he is more powerful than you will ever be," the man rattled.

"Ahm…," Damon threw in sarcastically, jerking his thumb towards Klaus, "have you actually met this guy?"

"Oh please," Klaus chuckled darkly, "you are making me blush!" Damon burst into laughter. This was actually fun. Well, it certainly helped not to be on the receiving end of Klaus' powers for a change.

"My master knows your weak spot even before you will discover it yourself. And he knows how to hit where it really hurts. He knows your deepest fear, and he will use that knowledge and all of his powers against you," the man whispered, looking at Klaus with a faint smile.

Klaus gave him a very eerie smirk. "Oh, but this is where it gets dicey, mate. I do not fear anything or anyone." He could see the man had lost a very substantial amount of blood and would soon slip into unconsciousness. "But let me make a quick deduction myself, just before you leave us," he ventured on. "Your master is a warlock, and one of the ancient bloodlines at that. Otherwise he would not delude himself into believing that there is anything he could actually concoct to stir an Original Hybrid. Ah, witches and warlocks. Always so full of themselves." He shook his head. "He sent you to probe my family's strength, and you decided that provoking my sister would be the easiest way to lure us out of our reserve. He wanted to verify the existence of our bond – to know whether I would stand by her side. Which, by the way, she would not have required in the slightest. And he chose you three as cannon fodder because you were…" he looked at the man more closely. There was a peace in his features that hadn't been there earlier, and Klaus' face lit up with sudden understanding, "…suicidal. You _want_ to die. He promised you a quick and painless death at our hands."

The man stared at Klaus, wide-eyed. "He said you were very intelligent. Maybe you stand a chance, maybe not. I still wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Klaus Mikaelson."

"Famous last words," Klaus said evenly, and without further ado, he snapped the man's neck with an eerily elegant move.

* * *

"Okay, I stand corrected," Damon snickered. "It _was_ entertaining after all, what with all the ominous threats. I just pity whoever it is you will start to love soon. Let's hope it's not going to be Blondie." Klaus glared at him menacingly, but Damon was unperturbed by the dark scowl. "And seeing the Scourge of Carpathia actually showing mercy towards a suicidal stranger… that was a first, I presume. Shall we drink to that?"

"He was almost dead anyway. Why get my hands dirtier than necessary. Go ahead, I will be right in. I'll just quickly take care of this mess," Klaus replied. He needed a moment. Damon looked at him quizzically but for once, he knew better than to comment. Shrugging, he disappeared into the Grill.

Klaus and Rebekah looked at each other for a long moment. Then Rebekah gave a sharp nod and walked off into the night. Klaus gazed at her retreating form and sighed. He was still angry with her, and so was she. They were both equally stubborn, and it would take them forever to come around. But they might need to speed up the reconciliation process this time, for Klaus was not certain what to make of the events that had unfolded tonight, and he really did not want to face this new mystery while having to watch his back for a scornful Rebekah. Had he really complained about things being dull earlier this evening?

He started contemplating tonight's developments. The three men had merely been pawns of no further importance. Klaus had to admire the suicidal twist, but there was nothing more to them than had met the eye.

_Gilles de Rais_. Thoughts were coming up, flickers of memories were trying to boil out of his dungeon, the one place where his darkest moments were buried, hidden deep inside him. The dungeon was a deep, dark oubliette full of unspeakable cruelties – some of them his own, others he had merely witnessed. But one memory stood out and was therefore guarded more ferociously than any other. Klaus had learned to effectively battle down this particular remembrance whenever it threatened to sneak its way into his consciousness, triggered by a word, an image, a smell.

He started to dispose of the bodies, piling them into a nearby waste container, followed by the three white oak stakes. Scanning his surroundings, he made sure nobody was watching. Then he set fire to the bodies, seeing to it that everything inside the container was burned beyond recognition and the stakes were reduced to ash. Most of the blood in the alley had already been flowing into the drain, so there was no need for any further cleaning.

Staring into the night, listening to the crackling fire inside the container, he gathered the facts. He could not fathom how it was possible, but someone apparently knew about what had happened all those centuries ago. The only other living being who had an idea of the events – albeit a very vague one – was Elijah, and if there was one thing Klaus knew with absolute certainty, it was that Elijah would never speak of this to anyone. They hadn't even mentioned it between each other after those days. Not once in six hundred years. And then there were the white oak stakes – where did they come from? There had to be more, for no one in his right mind would put them in the hands of three humans who would give them up so easily if he wasn't sure that there was further supply. The fourth man – the so-called master, no doubt – had also looked vaguely familiar. A warlock. Threatening to take away the one person that he loved the very most, or would come to love the very most in the future. And this was meant to destroy him. Oh yes, love was a vampire's greatest weakness indeed.

But this could easily be avoided. There was no one he loved besides his family, was there? So he would watch over them even more fiercely than before until the threat was removed. And he would be very careful not to grow attached to anyone else. A soft, pearly woman's voice inside his head whispered, _and what if you already have?_

No. She was an infatuation, a challenge. He would have her in his bed eventually, get her out of his system and be done with that blasted distraction. She meant nothing beyond that. She didn't. Did she? Shaking off the more than disturbing thought, he grabbed his phone. He needed his family within reach, and he needed to speak to someone. He pushed the speed dial.

"Elijah?"


	4. National Klaus Day

CHAPTER THREE

NATIONAL KLAUS DAY

Caroline woke with a start, looking around her room in momentary disorientation. She'd had a very disturbing nightmare, but she couldn't quite remember what it had actually been about. She knew there had been eyes… cruel, deeply deranged eyes, staring into her very soul, leaving dirty, black stains behind, trying to taint her. Then they had changed places with a pair of sad, lost, agonized eyes. She remembered having felt irresistibly drawn to those tormented eyes. Then they had slowly closed and disappeared. It had left her with a stale taste on the tongue and a haunting, excruciating feeling of loss. It must have been about Tyler, she mused, but she somehow knew that wasn't really it. But then what? It had felt different from her usual dreams… almost narrative. As if someone had been telling her a story. If only she could remember!

Well, whatever. There were enough troubles waiting for her in plain daylight, and she really didn't have the time or the inclination to burden her mind with additional baggage. Pushing the dark thoughts away, she got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. It was not until she had started brushing her teeth that she got a good look at herself in the mirror and flinched at the remainder of pain in her eyes. That nightmare must have really been something. Shouldn't she be preoccupied with her boyfriend and his new little plaything instead of going desperate over the eyes of a stranger in a nightmare? _A stranger? You sure, Caroline? Those eyes looked damn familiar, if you ask me. _

"Ugh, come on!" she exclaimed, annoyed at herself, spluttering toothpaste all over the mirror. She paused, looked at the mess she had made and couldn't help laughing at her own silliness, spilling more toothpaste in the process. Wasn't she just being so _Caroline_ again? Shaking her head, she glanced at her watch on the vanity and froze. _Nine fifteen? _Crap, she had overslept! She had been due chez Salvatore fifteen minutes ago! Switching into acute panic mode, she finished brushing her teeth, then trying to get into her clothes and putting on some basic make up at the same time. She had to giggle at herself again, glad that no one was there to witness her hopping around on one leg, struggling to get into her jeans while erratically wiping a powder brush over her face.

Ten minutes later, she darted out of the house and into her car.

When she arrived at the Salvatores', she quickly scanned herself in the rearview mirror. Despite her rather artistic way of getting ready this morning, she didn't look a complete disaster. The pain in her eyes had subsided. _Okay then, ready to face the day! _She was looking forward to talking to Elena about the whole Tyler thing – she needed someone to listen to her and tell her that everything would be just fine.

She ventured inside, not bothering to knock, and found Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch, faces tense, obviously deep in conversation.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late! Alarm didn't go off."

Elena jumped up and danced towards her, hugging her and whispering "Thank God you're here!" Caroline looked at her questioningly, but Elena just gestured 'later'. Caroline walked over to hug Stefan as well, noticing the look of distress on his face. She sighed. More drama going on? What was it now?

"Coffee, Care?" Stefan asked, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Yeah, please! I didn't have anything yet today. Can you believe I took me all of fifteen minutes from getting up to leaving the house?" Stefan managed to smile tightly. _Uh-oh. This looks serious. _"New personal record, I assume?" he said jokingly and left the room.

"Okay, quick summary – what is it, Lena? He looks really upset, and so do you," Caroline whispered as quietly as she could.

"It's just… Damon's not home yet, and I'm so worried. What if anything happened to him? Stefan doesn't really like the way I worry about Damon, and I can totally understand that, but I just can't help it!" Elena sounded somewhat desperate, and Caroline could see the hint of fear in her eyes.

"Calm down, Lena. Damon is a big boy, a big _bad_ boy, who knows how to take care of himself. He'll be back in one piece, I'm absolutely sure. Relax, okay?" she whispered back, squeezing Elena's hand. "Okay," Elena sighed, but the look of apprehension didn't leave her troubled eyes. She sure didn't make it easy on herself.

Caroline sighed as well, remembering.

_She had watched the Salvatore brothers in the hospital when Elena had come to, and then something had happened that had made her switch her sides in the complicated love triangle rather drastically. Stefan, whom she had always liked, considered a true friend and whom she had actually wanted to be the one Elena would finally choose for good, had been relieved to see Elena wake up but he was also his usual broody self, and his entire reaction had just been so… sedate. Caroline was aware that he was probably worrying about the fact that Elena hadn't wanted to become a vampire in the first place, and how this was going to affect them all, but still… This was supposed to be the love of his life returning from the dead! Wouldn't one expect a little… something? Yes, she knew that he was exactly what she had always thought to be the right thing for her friend. A good, solid and caring guy. Wasn't that what they all needed? The passionate, crazy, wild monkey sex relationship didn't go together with true love, did it?_

_Then she had looked at Damon._

_He had stared at Elena, a million emotions running across his perfect features (any woman not admitting to his being one of the most beautiful men to walk this Earth would be a delusional fool – no matter how annoying the damn prick was most of the time), and then he had got up and silently left the room. Curious, and wanting to give Elena a moment alone with Stefan, Caroline had quietly followed him as he entered the empty Cafeteria. He had walked to the window, and in the sallow neon light, Caroline could see the tears streaking down his cheeks. Suddenly, he had dropped to his knees, burying his face in his hands._

_Until that moment, Caroline had never truly gathered the depth of Damon's feelings and the extent of his desperate love for her friend. Jesus. It seemed that at some point in the near future, a good heartfelt talk with Elena was in order. Elena knew that Damon loved her, but Caroline had her doubts that she really understood the intensity of his feelings. Especially with Caroline trying to talk her out of whatever she felt for Damon at every opportunity. She crossed the Cafeteria in a few long strides and knelt down next to Damon. He hadn't even heard her. Caroline simply wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Damon started and opened his eyes, totally taken aback. _

_"What…?" he started to mumble, but Caroline was quicker. "Just shut up," she said. Damon looked at her for an instant, but he was beyond displaying any sort of mask right now. He sat them down against the wall and let Caroline be there for him while he cried on her shoulder. _

_After what had seemed an eternity, he had finally calmed down and composed himself. Caroline braced for his usual snide self to lash out at her for having seen him in such a monumental moment of weakness. But she was in for a true surprise when Damon just smiled and squeezed her hand. _

_"Thank you Caroline." Wow, she thought, not 'Blondie' or 'Barbie'? So this is the guy behind the smartass façade? Nice meeting you, Mr. Salvatore. She smiled back warmly. _

_"It was one hell of a scare for all of us. I am so totally relieved Elena made it through, I can't even begin to tell you. Damon, can I ask you something?" _

_"Shoot." _

_"You really, truly love her, don't you?" _

_Damon had momentarily considered dismissing her offhand, she could see that, but then he had changed his mind. He had looked at her as if as if taking her seriously, seeing her as an equal for the first time. And maybe that was exactly what had happened at that moment._

_"Yes," he had finally replied, "I love her in a way I never thought myself capable of. Not that this is common knowledge, but I'm essentially an asshole," he smirked, "and she makes me want to be less of a jerk. I will never be a saint, and I will never be walking the streets trying to give shelter to the homeless, join the Spotted Owl Society or save the planet from fossil fuel emission. I have killed out of sheer fun. I have stolen, lied, compelled. I have used anyone I felt like using." He had lifted a single brow at her, and she had rolled her eyes. "Elena is giving me hope. She makes me want to at least try to go and find the guy I was back in my human days. For that alone, I will always love her. Not to mention that I am desperate to finally get her laid and spoil her for everybody else."_

_He had wiggled his eyebrows at her, lightening up the mood, and Caroline had pulled a face. He was back. "Ew. Put a sock on it, Salvatore. You are talking about my best friend here." But she had smiled at him in spite of herself._

_Damon had risen to his feet and held out his hand to help her up._

_"Thanks again," he had said, looking at her… fondly? Weird._

_"No problem," Caroline had replied, walking with him towards the morgue. His hand on the doorknob, Damon had turned around._

_"Blondie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If you tell any living or undead soul about what just happened or what I just said, I will shave your head, rip it off and take it to the bowling alley."_

Caroline shook her head at the memory. Damon was truly incorrigible. But in the last few days, she had grown to envy Elena a little bit. Not that she ever wanted Damon back… _yikes_… but she envied her friend for the deep, unconditional and unwavering love Damon felt for her. And for having someone desiring her so badly it hurt. _Yes, you sentimental idiot, _she scoffed at herself._ Here we go again. Stupid romance novels slash movies slash Elena-Salvatore love triangle._

She ignored the additional little sting she felt thinking of her problems with Tyler. He was most definitely not romance novel material, but she had been sure he had lately become the kind of solid, decent guy who would give her a steady relationship and a relatively normal life. Then again, looking at Elena, she was no longer sure whether she actually really wanted "normal". She had been getting used to the eternal unrest, and though she wasn't keen on fighting for her very life every day, she felt that she was gradually outgrowing her desire for "normal". _Ugh._

Stefan returned with the coffee, handing both her and Elena a mug, and settled on an armchair next to the couch. "So," he said with a feeble attempt at cheerfulness, "what are you girls up to today?" "We actually wanted to…" Elena began, only to be interrupted by the gradually increasing noise of a powerful engine. They looked at each other. "Not Damon's car," Elena remarked, and her face fell almost imperceptibly. Stefan looked like he had been slapped, and Caroline couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. Elena might have chosen him, but in no way had that choice been final, that much was obvious.

"Maybe not his car, but it's definitely him," Stefan muttered. A second later, the front door crashed open, and they could all hear Damon's more than slurred voice.

"Come on, one for the road. Nobody's gonna eat _you_ of all people, right?" He started to roar with laughter. Whoever he had brought along was apparently not just some random woman. The mystery was not solved when Damon's face peeked around the corner and stopped dead at the congregation staring back at him with different degrees of irritation. He looked over his shoulder and gurgled, "On second thought, maybe we should just head back to the Grill. Am taking back the 'nobody's gonna eat you' statement."

Suddenly, Caroline saw Stefan go rigid. He glared at Damon and hissed, "You are probably right about that, brother. Get him out of here. He's not welcome."

"Now, now, Stefan. What happened to good, old-fashioned Southern hospitality?" a beautiful, dark voice without the slightest hint of a slur to its British accent came from behind Damon. Caroline cringed. She wasn't prepared to see him. She didn't _want_ to see him. _Ahm, Caroline… No. Shut UP!_

The sight was really something to behold. Damon, hair disheveled, leather jacket dangling from his shoulders, staggered into the room, dragging an obviously drunk but still very composed Klaus with him. Not a hair out of place, looking like he had just stepped out of the latest edition of GQ Modern Denim. He would probably still look like a model when he was covered in blood. Caroline realized that he must have gone straight on to the Grill from her house. Didn't the place close at around midnight, she idly wondered while watching the unlikely pair make its way to the liquor cabinet. And how could they still go on drinking at this time of the day?

Stefan rose and walked over to Damon, grabbing his jacket. "He leaves. Now. This is my house, Damon, and I don't want him in here." Caroline wondered whether it was her imagination, or if she had really just seen a flicker of hurt crossing the Original's face.

"Technically, it's still Elena's house," Damon mumbled almost unintelligibly. "But apart from that, it is my house as much as yours, and I can have a drink with whomever I choose, baby bro." He started pouring drinks into two tumblers, spilling the larger part of the alcohol, but somehow still managing to fill the glasses. He pushed one of them into Klaus' hands, who was bemusedly watching the scene, and clanked his glass to his. "Cheers, Godfather. Was a fun evening, not that I ever thought I would use the word 'fun' in the same sentence with you. Will keep that in mind next time I try to stake you." Klaus grinned, and Caroline thought she saw some genuine amusement in his eyes. "Cheers, mate." He took a sip, and she felt his gaze wander over to her. Unnoticeably, she shook her head, hoping to God he would get the hint and not mention their encounter the previous evening.

"Well, I think I should be going now and leave you to the upcoming spat with your brother and the lovely Elena." He snickered at Damon and Stefan, earning a grimace from one and an icy stare from the other. Elena was looking daggers at Damon. Klaus almost felt a bit sorry for the lad.

Smiling, he walked over to Caroline, took her hand and lifted it to his lips, just like he had last night, again without actually grazing her skin. "Brightening my day, as ever, love," he murmured, sinking into her eyes for an instant, searing her with his intensity like he always did, and Caroline felt everything around them disappear. Then he softly placed her hand back in her lap, looked down at her once more and left. Feeling Elena stare at her, she tried to put on an indifferent face and shrugged. Thankfully, Elena was much too mad at Damon to go into a round of questioning right away.

_God, this man is dangerous! Stay on your toes, Caroline!_

After a moment of silence, it felt like all hell broke loose. As if on cue, Stefan and Elena started going at Damon in unison. He stared at them for a moment, then simply walked past them and plopped into the armchair, raising his glass to Caroline. "He's really got a thing for you, you know?" he muttered. "You can tell by the way his face relaxes when he looks at you."

Caroline feigned indifference and shrugged again. If the day went on like that, she would have a cramp in her shoulders by noon.

Elena saved her from further embarrassment. She planted herself in front of Damon, poking a finger into his chest, and snarled, "Please tell me you haven't spent all night drinking with _Klaus_ of all people! How could you, Damon? He killed Jenna, he tried to kill Jeremy, he compelled your brother to turn off his humanity, he tried to kill me, his sister actually _did _kill me, and now you picked him as your new drinking buddy? What's gotten into you, for God's sake?"

"Could you please keep your voice down?" Damon sneered. "You sound like a hysterical shrew." Elena gasped, but she didn't waver. "I know you miss Alaric, and I know things haven't been easy for you lately, but that is absolutely no excuse to start a bromance with one of the seven plagues!"

"Oh, that's a good one, I haven't actually thrown that at him yet. Is it copyrighted, or will you let me use it?" Elena looked like she was about to pounce and Damon lifted a hand. "Calm down, Brunhilda. Whatever I do is none of your damn business. Go bunny-hunting and leave me the fuck alone." He got up shakily and shuffled towards the staircase. "Can you really blame me for wanting a bit of fun, with all the drama going on in here? And even fucking Klaus is a hell of a lot more entertaining than you two! No offense, Blondie." With that, he was gone.

Elena stared after him, wide-eyed and very hurt, and Caroline knew her friend was going to break down in tears any minute now. Damon could really be such a bull in a china shop at times. She got up, putting her arms around Elena's shoulders, and dragged her towards the door. She threw a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing Stefan's icy stare follow them. 'Don't worry,' she mouthed at him and saw him nod slightly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting at the edge of the nearest waterfall. Elena was still crying, and Caroline did her best to soothe her, which was no easy task with Elena's heightened emotions wreaking havoc on her mind. Caroline remembered how it had taken her months to get a grip on the overwhelming feelings, and she still wasn't completely free of them. But they were a part of her life, a part of _her_ now, and she had cautiously started to embrace what she was a while ago. She even remembered the precise moment when she had begun to feel somewhat more at peace with her fate. 'There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. _Genuine_ beauty. All you have to do is ask.' And she had, in her way. He had unleashed something inside her, a yearning to explore, not only the world but also herself. It had made her grow up a little, for it had uncovered a side to her she hadn't been aware of until then: the adventuress, the reckless discoverer. It had been like a little piece to a puzzle that had fallen into place. It was a part of who she really was, and he had shown it to her. She was hungry for life, for the world, for everything that lay ahead of her, and she reveled in that knowledge.

Elena sniffed beside her. Caroline looked at her and asked, "Better?"

"Not really, but thanks for being here for me. I know I'm being an awful lot of a burden at the moment, Care, so thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend. If there's one thing you'll never be, it's a burden. Damon is being a moron. You know how he gets when he's really drunk. Try to ignore him, he'll be all crushed and repentant when he sobers up."

"That's my problem. I know he always keeps a part of his personality under wraps when he's with me, and I don't want that. I want him to be _Damon_. Then again, I can understand him holding back from me when he sees he can hurt me so much just by saying that he has more fun with Klaus than with me. Seriously! How can he buddy up with Klaus?"

"I'm not sure they're really doing that. Maybe it was a one-off. Damon being frustrated with all that's been going on, Klaus being out of Hybrid-making supplies and without his siblings for now… just two lonely souls with a common bad boy streak! A badass one-night stand, so to speak."

Elena giggled through her sniffles. Caroline knew her friend would forgive Damon like she always did. There was such a deep bond between those two that it was scary at times, even though she wondered whether any of them would ever actually admit to it. Damon was almost as much of a baddie as Klaus, at least he had been at some point, but Elena would always keep him in her heart, no matter what happened. No matter how long it took her to forgive him, she always came around in the end. He challenged her every day, albeit not always in a positive way, that much was clear. But Caroline _liked_ the way Damon challenged Elena, good or bad. She wanted something like that, or rather, someone like that. Someone who constantly kept her on her toes, who drove her crazy with rage and made her want to jump him all the same. Someone who made her fly. Caroline looked at the waterfall thoughtfully. Maybe the romance novels slash movies got it right after all, and there was something like actual, eternal undying love no matter what. She thought about Tyler. Was that what she felt for him? Would she always forgive him in the end, whatever he chose to do? Did he challenge her? Could she challenge him? Caroline closed her eyes, letting the answer find its own way into her heart, not forcing or overthinking it.

And there it was. The answer was no. A simple, clear and plain 'no'. Caroline sat up straight, the shock of this new realization flashing through her. _And… now what? Can you stay in a relationship like that? Will it be enough for you, knowing it could be so much more? Knowing you want so much more? _The answer came faster this time. No.

Oh God, had she just decided to break up with Tyler? In the middle of some major Elena/Salvatore drama? She delved into her feelings. Was this a reaction to the whole Hayley issue? Again, she let her thoughts float. She loved Tyler, she really did, but it was not enough. Not anymore. It had nothing to do with Hayley, although it might have taken her more time to really start thinking about the status of her relationship had it not been for the other girl. What had changed then?

The answer to this was simple. She wanted more. She wanted it all. The drama, the challenge, the peaceful times, the passion, the fighting, the headless desire, the overwhelming love. A love she would gladly die for. A man who would gladly die for her. She wanted _everything_. And she had just found out that she would never be able to settle for less. _Great, Caroline. Just great. The Holy Grail will be easier to find. You can't even hold on to an average relationship, let alone something epic like this!_

"Care!" Elena was staring at her.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, it seems I got a bit lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I said do you think Klaus is plotting something and using Damon?"

"No, I don't think that. Maybe they were really just lonely and bored. What would he be plotting anyway? You're a vampire, so no more blood for Hybrids, and there shouldn't be any reason for him to go after Stefan, Damon or Jeremy."

"Does he always need a reason?"

"I haven't seen him going after any of us for sheer fun, have you? He always had an ulterior motive of some sort, however twisted it may have been."

"Are you defending him now? What is it, National Klaus Day?"

"Sorry, you asked me if I thought he was plotting something. I merely answered your question," Caroline replied, a bit miffed. Elena looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Care, I seem to be a little over the top right now. I didn't mean to snap at you."

Caroline's eyes softened. "That's okay. Don't worry, I know the heightened emotion thing is giving you a lot of crap, and the boys are not making it any easier."

"You can say that. Okay, shall we go give this bunny hunting thing another try? Maybe I can keep the stuff down this time."

"Lena, I'm sorry, but would you mind terribly going with Stefan today? I just totally forgot I was supposed to meet my mom this morning. Some lecture about not missing any more school this term, I would guess." She rolled her eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. She just needed some time alone. She had to think. And after that… she would actually have to speak to Tyler. Oh joy.


	5. Good Morning, Miss Forbes

CHAPTER FOUR

GOOD MORNING, MISS FORBES

The place was exuding a strange kind of transcendental, cool beauty that seemed to solidify with every passing minute. A thin veil of mist hovered over the lake, the pale light of dawn not yet strong enough to penetrate the hazy fog. Not a sound was to be heard other than a very delicate breeze rustling the leaves. No birds were singing, no animal noises echoed through the woods. It was a disconcerting kind of peace, eerie and soothing in equal measure. The whole scenery was bathed in a peculiar, fallow light that made her think of enchanted forests and mythology. Right now, she would not have been surprised to see a unicorn. Or an aurora borealis… one of the things she dreamed of witnessing one day.

It had still been dark when Caroline had silently slipped out of the house and set off towards the lake. After she had spent the previous day trying to put her thoughts in order, and failing again and again, sleep had evaded her all night. She had been tossing and turning in her bed, not able to find any rest or stop her mind from reeling. When the darkness of the moonless night had gradually subsided into a shade of bluish grey, she had finally risen and dressed. She felt an overwhelming need to be completely alone for a few hours, to just take a break from everything. The thoughts whirling through her head during her restless night had been incoherent, chaotic and unstructured. She owed herself the time to sort everything out, to try and find her way through the confusion that was her life at the moment.

Not many people ever came to this little lake. It was relatively remote and offered no attractions other than its subdued beauty, so Caroline was hopeful that no one would disturb her here today. There was a small group of weathered rocks at the edge of the water, forming a natural bench, so she took off her jacket and settled down, turning off her phone and hiding it in her jacket pocket. For a while, she did nothing but look over the lake and at the trees barely visible in the mist, trying to absorb the serenity surrounding her. She knew she was procrastinating, prolonging the moment before she would have to face her inner mess in earnest. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and braced for the task at hand. There were so many questions she needed to ask herself, and she had better get started before she lost the courage to do so. Ugh, why did she always have to face all the problems alone? Sometimes, the need for someone to take care of her in a Salvatore kind of way was all-consuming, to say the least. She knew she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, but she didn't want to _have _to. Screw all the feministic, tough modern woman bullshit. She wanted someone to be there for her, to give her advice, to challenge her but nonetheless support her unquestioningly, however idiotic her decisions may turn out to be. And just as much did she want to be there in the same way for that someone, too. Was that really too much to ask? _Stop lamenting and start thinking. _

_What do you really want out of your probably very long life, Caroline? And no nonsense about anyone else right now. What do _you_ want?_

_Jumping right into the heavy stuff? Okay, let's see. I want happiness, first and foremost. And I think I deserve it, after everything I've been through. I suffered from the person I was until just a year ago, I suffered from the hands of my parents and the way I never seem to be able to get any relationship right, I suffered from torture, rejection and the feeling of never being enough. I still hate never being anyone's first choice! There have to be happier times in store for me, too, or otherwise all the pain wouldn't make any sense. One needs darkness to appreciate the light, I gather that, but I've had more than my share of it for some time to come. I want to know what I am really fighting for, what this is all going to boil down to. _

_I want to learn, discover, experience. I want to see everything. Every country, every culture, every wonder the world has to offer. I want to freaking learn to speak Latin! I want to find my roots, and I want to find out what I like and dislike. I want to be a wise and cultured woman slash vampire some day. I want to become someone other people seek out for advice. _

_I want to have friends. Keep the ones I have and make new ones. Be there for them and have them be there for me. Share the fun and the agony. _

_And… I want love. Passionate, undying, crazy love. A man who makes me rise above myself, who makes me grow and soar. Someone who is there for me no matter how much I screw up. Who lets me be his inspiration and his downfall. A man who makes me scream his name in ecstasy, who makes me do things I could never even have dreamed of. A man who is not afraid of letting himself go in my arms. I want that one man I would give my life and my eternity for. I want _everything.

_Wow. Modest, are we? Okay, next question. What about Tyler? Think again, and think hard. Is he really not that man for you?_

_He should be. I want him to, so badly, but… the answer is still no. He isn't. I look at Damon, Stefan and Elena and I realize that I want something epic like that. Tyler is not _epic._ We were based on sex in the beginning, and all the drama we went through was what made our relationship all the more interesting. But if I subtract the drama, what remains is not enough. Tyler is my comfort zone, he is the pair of slippers you like because you know them, they are comfortable and cozy. But they are not the shoes that will carry you through life. You can't go outside with them. You can't walk the streets, climb mountains or go dancing with them. And I need to do all these things and more. I need a pair of shoes I can wear everywhere, everyday with everything. And I apologize for the prosaic shoe analogy. I love Tyler, but he is quite simply not the one. It took me too long to realize, but I can't settle for less than _everything. _Not for eternity. I always compromised when it came to men, and I always sold myself cheaper than I should have, out of this pathetic need for love and attention. I will not do that anymore. It will be _the one_ or no one._

_So you will need to break up with Tyler._

_Yeah… I'll just have to be honest and face him. What else can I do? I will talk to him today or tomorrow, I need to get it off my chest. The quicker we solve this, the sooner we can work on moving forward and get on with our lives. I will always cherish Tyler, he will always have a special place in my heart, and I know this will really hurt us both, but I… have to let him go. And I have a feeling that he won't be completely crushed anyway, with that Hayley girl holding his hand._

_Do I detect a trace of bitterness or jealousy here?_

_Wounded ego's more like it. Last time I checked, I'm still Caroline, right? Neurotic, insecure control freak? Ring a bell? Next question!_

_Impatience is not a virtue, okay? So. What about _him_?_

_Who?_

_Don't play the dumb blonde during your own inner dialogue. How pathetic is that?_

_Okay, okay. No point in lying to my inner talk show host either, is there?_

_None at all. So just hit the buzzer and say it out loud._

_You are a pain in the ass. I don't know what it is about him. There is something going on, admittedly. The man is incredibly hot, I give you that. But he is Klaus. I can't find him attractive and I can't be drawn to him. _

_Oh please. You already are. Big time. _

_Shut up, Dr. Drew. He is evil. He is the frigging Dimpled Devil! Can we just change topics please?_

_No, we can't. What if he turns out to be more than that? _

_Out. Of. The. Question. Something like that can't happen. It… just can't. Okay, he is cultured, sophisticated, educated, outrageously intelligent, daring, funny when he wants to be, strong, protective and… no, no, wait a minute, I take everything back. He is an evil, arrogant, egoistic, uncaring, cunning, seriously damaged murderer. It just won't happen. Full stop._

_Oh really. So your breath quickens every time you see him because he is so repulsive? The only thing you notice about him is his evil soul? It means nothing to you when he looks at you with those stormy, intense eyes? It doesn't make you nervous how he…_

_Okay, okay! You made your point! Yes, there is something that pulls me to him, and I can't help it! He fascinates me in some twisted way! Satisfied? But I really don't want this, and I can't let it happen. I just can't._

_And why not?_

_Are you listening to me at all? Because he is…_

_… yeah, evil, a murderer, blah blah. Caroline. Come on. All of you are murderers. Even you. Look at Saint Stefan aka the Ripper. Damon killed Jeremy without knowing he was wearing the ring, and everyone forgave him anyway. Get down to it. What are you afraid of? _

_It is '_Rippah'_, by the way. You mean, apart from probably losing all of my friends if I ever got… closer to him? I'm afraid of letting him in… letting him become important, giving him a chance only to be let down. _

_That's the chance you will have to take with any man. There are no guarantees, Caroline. Ever. But how do you expect to find the epic love you are fantasizing about when you are not ready to take any risks?_

_Klaus is not a risk, he's a force of nature! What if he kills one of my friends? What if he hurts someone I love? How would I ever live with that? And how could I ever really trust him?_

_Has he ever lied to you?_

_No, I… guess not._

_Isn't that more than can be said of most of your friends? Of Tyler? Of yourself? Just how many times have you been playing the bait now?_

_ Why are you arguing Klaus' case like that? Shouldn't you be on my side?_

_Oh, but I am. Completely and utterly so. Caroline, if you aren't honest with yourself, if you don't dig deep to find out what it is that you really want, how are you supposed to make the right decisions? I know you don't want to think about Klaus. It makes you nervous, you feel guilty because of your friends and you are totally confused about him. That's why you need to get to the bottom of things. If you didn't have to worry about what the gang thinks, if you forgot about his God complex for a minute, would you have given him a chance when he asked?_

_I… Don't know. No. Maybe. But those things are inseparable. He is the Big Bad Original Mastermind, I can't just wish that away. And I care about my friends, I care about what they think!_

_So much so that you would have them stand in the way of your happiness?_

_Happiness? Oh please! We are talking about a not-quite flirt here! Nothing happened, and it is highly doubtful anything ever will! What makes you even think that he is my happiness?_

_I didn't say he was. But if there is one thing you should have learned since all of this vamp-witch-wolf-hybrid madness started, it is that nothing is ever impossible. We will see how things develop and take it from there. Just don't rule out anything only because it is complicated or you may not like it at the first glance. Klaus may be the Evil Overlord, but there is much more to him than that. And you know it._

_But he is…_

_Never mind. Just don't be too surprised when… Careful now. I think I heard something. Pay attention._

Caroline had to shake her head to emerge from her musings, and she tried to consciously make out the sound that had invaded the periphery of her senses. What had it been? She carefully looked around herself, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. There it was again. A faint sound of breaking twigs and hushed steps. Someone was here. Slowly, Caroline shrugged into her jacket and slid to the very edge of the rock, readying herself to either run or fight. Somehow, everything in Mystic Falls always seemed to be about one or the other. Her eyes scanned the surroundings until she detected a barely discernable movement behind a group of firs to her left. Whoever was hiding behind the trees was watching her, but he or she was not very subtle about it. More annoyed than scared, Caroline got up and looked straight to the cluster of trees.

"Okay, game over. Found you. You can come out now," she called out. She was in no mood for any funny business today, she just wanted to be alone again. There was another motion behind the trees, and a man stepped out, walking towards her with a calm and measured pace. Caroline detected no fear or aggression, but still - something about this guy felt a little off. He was small, very skinny and downright hideous, yet there was a palpable intensity about him. She couldn't say why, but his features had a strange kind of ugliness about them that inadvertently made her think of filth. Although he was dressed regularly, with clean black pants and a dark brown jacket, this was what she had always imagined a medieval beggar would look like. Something told her he was as much part of the supernatural world as she was; no vampire but not entirely human either. A warlock or a wolf? It was also very obvious that this wasn't a chance encounter. Her suspicions were confirmed when he addressed her in a disconcerting, high-pitched voice.

"Good morning, Miss Forbes." He knew who she was.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

His piercing cackle gave her goose bumps. "Oh, there is very little I do not know about vampires in general, young lady. There is even less I do not know about the vampires of this particular little town. You are Caroline Forbes, daughter of Sheriff Liz Forbes, born and raised in Mystic Falls. You were turned into a vampire less than twelve months ago and you have taken to your new life with admirable aptitude. You count the Salvatore brothers among your friends, which bears testimony to a true nobility of character, considering how the elder Salvatore used you ill not too long ago and they both keep putting you in harm's way to protect their doppelganger. You have kept a remarkable brightness about yourself despite a somewhat unhappy childhood and your repeated exposure to some very creative means of torture." Caroline cringed visibly, and a hint of some markedly abnormal excitement flashed through his eyes. "But the one thing that does make you virtually unique is the fact that you have succeeded to capture the genuine interest of the oldest and most powerful creature to walk this Earth."

Caroline assessed the small man. There was a distinct greed in both his voice and his cold, unsettling dark eyes. It made her nervous, and a she felt a flicker of apprehension… for… Klaus? Good grief, that was completely idiotic, for if anyone on the planet was able to look after himself, it was the almighty Original. "Whoever you are and whatever you want with him, it has nothing to do with me, so I don't really see any point to this conversation," she replied coolly. "I would therefore appreciate it if you just left me alone."

His eyes turned even colder, if that was at all possible. "I am afraid, Miss Forbes, that it is not quite that easy. You see, I have some upcoming – and partly unfinished – business with Mr. Mikaelson, and I do believe that you will be the key to bring said business to a very satisfactory end. However, I am not certain either you or Mr. Mikaelson will particularly enjoy the ride, but then war damages have always been unavoidable, haven't they?"

"I hate to repeat myself, but I couldn't care less about your business with Klaus. I have nothing to do with him, and he has nothing to do with me. And I seriously doubt your vague threats are suited to impress him, when they don't even scare me. So do me a favour and stop wasting your time and mine." _Good! Show no fear, however much this guy unnerves you!_

"Oh, I will in a moment, Miss Forbes. But just before I go, I would like to ask you to kindly convey a message to Mister Mikaelson."

"How many times do I have to tell you…" She didn't get any further. His hand shot out to touch her head, and the searing pain that raced through her was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Not even Alaric's vervained gag got remotely close. With a scream, she dropped to her knees, burying her head in her hands, desperately trying to ease the unbearable agony. "Stop it!" she almost howled. "Please, stop!" The man merely smiled at her, a sickening hunger in his blackened eyes. That was when she knew she was doomed. He was _enjoying _her pain, immensely so. It turned him on, she could still recognize that through her overwhelming suffering. She didn't know for how long it lasted, as she lost all track of time. Thrashing from one side to the other on the muddy ground, she tried to find relief, even for the briefest of seconds, but it was impossible. The pain crept into every fiber of her body until there was nothing else left. Her screams turned into moans, and then she lay motionless, whimpering, waiting to die. Miraculously, she didn't, even when her entire being came to crave death. _Anything _was better than this unspeakable agony.

Instead, after what seemed an eon, the pain subsided enough to make room for something else. Visions started to invade her mind, uninvited, intrusive. She knew the thoughts weren't hers, but she couldn't push them away. They were pictures of atrocities she hadn't even known existed. Men, women and children, broken by torture so cruel and vicious it made her start to weep silently. It went on and on, and for a moment, she thought these visions were even more painful than the physical agony she had just emerged from. The images burned themselves onto her very soul, and she knew she would never be able to forget them for as long as she lived. "Stop," she whispered, inconsolable tears streaming down her cheeks. The agonized faces vanished into blackness, only to be replaced by the picture of a young boy. Long, dark hair, bluish-grey eyes, pale complexion. She had never seen this boy before, but there was something oddly familiar about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Slowly, his happy smile gave way to a grimace of pain and terror. The boy had the most panic-stricken face Caroline had ever seen. Then blood started to flow from his eyes, and his features contorted into an ever ghastlier mask of sheer agony. Caroline could see the light fading from his eyes and his face dissolve into nothing. The boy had ceased to exist, and his last moments on Earth had been worse than any kind of hell.

There was light coming from somewhere now. She suddenly found herself still on the ground next to the lake, her fingers buried in the soil, her entire body twisted and rigid. Slowly, she lifted her head, meeting the man's eyes. There was a deep satisfaction in them, and she shuddered at what that meant. He cackled again, and crouched before her. Facing him, Caroline rasped, "Who are you… warlock?"

"Very good, Miss Forbes. I am a warlock indeed, and a very accomplished one, if I may add. So, may I trust you to deliver my message to Mr. Mikaelson then?" he asked with a sinister smile on his heinous features.

"You haven't even given me your message," she spat with so much loathing in her voice that he actually recoiled. But not very much.

"Oh yes, I have. Mr. Mikaelson will certainly understand it. Goodbye for now, Miss Forbes. We shall meet again, you may rest assured." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off towards the woods. A minute later, he was out of sight.

Caroline got up slowly, gripping the rocks for support. Breathing heavily, she quickly examined herself. She seemed to be fine, the pain had disappeared and there were no visible injuries. As for the invisible ones, that was a completely different story. She had to sit down as her eyes filled with new tears at the memory of the visions that had been forced upon her. Had those been real incidents? Had the warlock been the one to inflict such unspeakable atrocities on those poor people? And why had he lingered on that one particular boy for such a long time?

She sniffed through her tears, not being able to help a brief moment of self-pity. Why was it _always _her? Why did she always end up being the one getting tortured? It seemed strange that a moment before the man had arrived, she had been thinking about how she'd had more than her share of pain and felt entitled to some happiness. Well, apparently someone – or _something _– seemed to disagree. But she would not let it take her down! No way! She was Caroline _full of light_ Forbes, and she would fight like she always did!

But whom or what was she supposed to fight? What was the message in the visions she had had to see that Klaus would understand? What had he done to this man that he wanted revenge so badly? _Why do you immediately assume it's Klaus' fault? Not even he would be able to commit cruelties like the ones you saw! That warlock is evil personified! _

There was only one person who could answer her questions.


	6. A Familiar Face

CHAPTER FIVE

A FAMILIAR FACE

The massive door to the Mikaelson mansion opened to reveal a very surprised-looking Klaus. He gazed at her wide-eyed, but smiling, and despite everything that had just happened, there was a tiny flutter in her stomach at the sight of him. _Tiny. Uh-huh._

"Caroline. To what do I owe this unexpected yet immense pleasure at this," he glanced at his watch, "ungodly hour? And at the risk of coming across as utterly impolite, why do you look like a marine after a reconnaissance mission through some muddy jungle?"

"We need to talk," Caroline said curtly and pushed past him into the house.

"By all means, do come in," he chuckled and closed the door behind them.

He led her towards the study, holding the door open for her. "Is there anything I can get you, love? Coffee, tea… B positive?" he smiled a genuine smile. How did he know that? _Ugh, never mind that now. _

"No thanks. Klaus, something just happened and I need a few answers from you."

He sat down across from her, frowning, obviously surprised at the sternness in her voice. "You have me all intrigued, sweetheart. Please go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, she glanced over at him. She needed to keep her eyes on his face, to see his reaction. "I went to the little lake in the Eastern woods at dawn. You know, the one with the small clearings on either side?"

"Yes. We used to call it The Devil's Teardrop at one time. I don't know if it still has a name at all nowadays. What were you doing there at this early hour? And please do tell me you did not go all by yourself, love." Caroline could hear the concern in his voice, and she had to fight hard to keep the warmth inside her from spreading.

"It's actually none of your business, but I needed to be alone for a while. I had many things to think through, and there never seems to be a moment's peace in this town." She saw that he really didn't like the idea of her wandering around the woods all by herself, but he just nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"So I had been there for a while when I noticed someone watching me, hidden behind the trees. He came out when I called." She saw Klaus' jaw tense. "I had never seen him before. I would have remembered someone like him. He was… ugly. Very ugly. There was something so cold about him, it gave me the creeps. And then he greeted me by name." She looked away for a moment to collect herself for what she needed to tell him now. "He knew a lot of things about me. And then he mentioned you. He said that I had… managed to capture your interest." She looked down at her hands.

"Was that news to you, love?" he teased gently, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"He also said," she continued, ignoring his remark, "that he had unfinished business with you and that he believed that I… that I was the key to get to you. He told me to give you a message." Looking up, she saw him stiffen, his face no longer smiling.

"What message?"

Now it was Caroline's turn to tense. "I don't know what the actual message is, but he said you will know once I tell you what happened. He… tortured me." She couldn't help the damn tears that were starting to spill again. Angrily, she wiped them away, but they didn't stop rolling. She lowered her face to keep him from seeing.

Klaus was out of his chair and on his knees in front of her in the blink of an eye. Very gently, he took her face in his hands and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He lifted her face so she had to look him in the eye. There was anguish and concern mixed with a deep dark rage in them, and it made Caroline's stomach twist. With a barely controlled, steely voice, emphasizing every single word, he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"He…," she started to say, but the tremor in her own voice stopped her. It seemed that the whole experience had affected her more deeply than she had initially thought. Or maybe the shock was just catching up with her. Great timing. She shook her head and looked at Klaus, silently asking him to give her a moment. He stunned them both as he slid onto the couch and pulled her into his lap. One arm came around her, and he gently nudged her head until it rested on his shoulder. His hand remained in her hair, and she could feel his fingers very softly caress some strands. There was nothing the least bit seductive about his embrace. It was meant to comfort, to reassure, to protect. Caroline wanted to protest, but she just couldn't. It felt so good, so warm, so _safe_. Klaus' arms tightened around her, wordlessly letting her know that nothing and no one would get past him right now. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and wept.

When her sobs finally started to subside, she felt reason gradually returning to her. He was still holding her close, giving her his warmth and his strength. It helped. It helped her more than she was willing to admit. He had been right to just stay silent, for there were no words that could have consoled her, and he must have sensed that somehow.

As she was beginning to feel a little better, she also started noticing a couple of very disconcerting things. How she fit into his embrace so perfectly. How the curve of his shoulder was so outrageously comfortable. How she had to fight the urge to snuggle even closer and wrap her arms around him… _This is so wrong, Caroline! Wrong, wrong, wrong! Then why does it feel so absolutely right? _Very reluctantly, she stirred and slowly slid out of his embrace to sit next to him. He seemed as unwilling to let her go as she was to leave his warm, protective arms.

"I'm sorry, Klaus," she muttered, her eyes on the floor. "I didn't mean to break down like that."

He looked at her incredulously. "Caroline. You have just been subjected to some sort of violence, and you seriously think you need to apologize for crying in front of me?"

"I… underestimated the effect it had on me, it seems. I thought I was handling myself pretty well, but apparently I am not as strong as I assumed."

"And this is where you are mistaken, love. You are by far the strongest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Someday, you will finally recognize that strength yourself, and I dearly hope I shall be there to witness that moment." He paused, assessing her. "Do you think you are able to tell me what happened, Caroline?" he asked cautiously.

She straightened, determined to show him she was up to it, and she could see a spark of admiration in his eyes. "See?" he said softly, with a knowing smile, "this is what I mean." Caroline couldn't quite help the faint rush of pride flowing through her at his words and the look in his eyes. Quickly, she shook it off – she really mustn't care about what the Big Bad Hybrid thought of her, right? Gathering her thoughts, she started to speak.

"The man was a warlock." Klaus' eyes narrowed, and Caroline saw a calculating expression cross his face. "At first, he gave me physical pain. Calling it a headache would be like comparing a little trickle to the Niagara Falls. It was the worst kind of pain I have ever had to go through, and it was different from the migraine the witches usually give you. Vervain is like kid's stuff against this. It felt like it was tearing my head apart. Then it spread through my entire body… there was not a single inch of me that wasn't in total agony. It went on forever, or so it seemed to me. In between all the pain, I noticed something… it… it turned him on, Klaus. He got off on seeing me suffer." She shuddered at the memory, feeling Klaus tense. He didn't touch her, but he moved closer, if only an inch. It felt very reassuring. Mostly.

"You said, 'at first'," he remarked. "Was there more?" _Nothing is ever lost on this guy._

"Yes. There was." She cleared her throat. "At some point, the pain lessened, and he started to force visions into my mind. You know, like what we can do with other people's dreams, only that I was not sleeping. He did that to my conscious brain. And I couldn't push the pictures away, even though I tried so hard. They were so… overwhelmingly horrible, so barbaric." She swallowed hard, but this time she managed to contain the annoying tears. She looked at Klaus and winced. His face was stony, and something was raging behind his eyes.

"What were the visions, Caroline?" he whispered. "What were they about?"

Now it was she who felt the unsettling need to comfort him. She had no idea what was going on, but something about the look on his face was strangely painful. "Torture," she replied in a small voice. "They were about people being tortured in the most gruesome ways. Men, women… children. There were so many children. And what was being done to them was beyond atrocious. I… didn't know that there were minds evil enough to cook up cruelties like that."

"There are. There always were, and there will always be." She saw him close his eyes for an instant. Was he thinking about his own wrongdoings, she idly wondered. Would he ever give them a second thought? "Did he show you anyone in particular, or were they random people?" he asked after a moment.

"They were mostly random, except for one. The last one. It was a boy, a young boy with long dark hair. He was smiling at first, but then his face started to change. There was blood dripping from his eyes, and his expression became so agonized, so beyond pain… I can't even begin to describe it, Klaus. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen, and I…" She stopped dead as he jumped off the couch. His face was white as a sheet and she saw naked terror in his eyes. _What on Earth could possibly have this kind of effect on him? The mighty Klaus of all people? _ "Klaus, what…?" "Wait here," he cut her off and flashed out of the study.

Before she had time to recover from her astonishment, he was back, a sheet of paper and a pencil in hand. He sat opposite her again, and without a word of explanation, he started to sketch. More confusion washed over her, but she bit her tongue and let him carry on in silence. His face was tense with concentration, but she could also detect an underlying current of pain. Whatever message it was that the warlock had planned to convey, it had evidently reached its intended recipient with a fanfare. Klaus' hands flew over the sheet as he was speedily drawing something Caroline couldn't make out from where she was sitting.

After about five minutes, his frantic movements slowed down and then stopped altogether. He didn't really look at his drawing once it was finished, but stood up and handed it to her.

Her eyes widened and her breathing stopped. She was looking at a perfect image of the young boy in her vision. Long, dark hair, big eyes, an innocent smile and… dimples. The drawing still in hand, she rose and turned towards Klaus. The agony in his eyes increased exponentially when he saw the recognition on her face. "This is the boy you have seen, is it not?" he asked, even though she was sure he did not need her to spell out the answer anymore.

"Yes," she whispered, appalled. "But how could you possibly know? Who is he, Klaus?"

Her heart seemed to break a little at the crack in his voice. "It was Henrik Mikaelson you saw in your head. The warlock made you see my youngest brother."

* * *

Klaus' mind was reeling. He had to sort out his priorities, but emotions were assailing him from all sides, and he was quite simply out of his depth. It was not often that any emotion got the better of him, let alone this many. Caroline started to say something, but he held up a hand to silence her. What was the meaning of all this? There was only one warlock he had known in his lifetime who would readily indulge in this depraved kind of sadism, and that lowlife had been dead for six hundred years. Elijah had seen him burn. Still… Henrik… The man in the alley came to his mind. Hadn't he said something about his 'master' knowing Klaus' deepest fear, and how he would be using it against him? But how could he possibly know? Klaus had never spoken of it, not to anyone. Not even to Elijah, although he suspected that his brother had a fair inkling as to what it was. He closed his eyes and commanded himself to shut and lock his dungeon. This had to be some sort of con, and he would not fall for it. Whoever had done this to Caroline would be found, questioned and pay a hundred times over for even considering laying a hand on her. The mere thought of someone hurting Caroline made him sick to his stomach, not that he cared to think about the reasons for that, and the last thing he needed while trying to find that madman was having to worry about her safety. Klaus had never been one to underestimate his enemies, and until such a time that this mysterious warlock was locked in chains in his basement, he would need to take precautions, and that included keeping Caroline out of harm's way. He doubted she would be in mortal danger at her home, but still – he was not going to take any risks, and… he really wouldn't mind not to let her out of his sight from this moment on. Oh, she was not going to like that.

He turned towards her and saw her looking at him with a mixture of worry and expectation. He knew he owed her an explanation after what she had gone through _because of him_, but he couldn't give it to her. She would just need to trust him. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes at himself. That was bloodylikely.

"Caroline, listen to me very carefully. I am going to find this man, and I will put an end to him. You have my word. But until I get hold of him, you will need to stay with me. Or with a member of my family should I not be here to look after you. Elijah and Kol will be back by tomorrow, and I will speak to Rebekah to have her return. I have about a dozen guest rooms at your disposal, but I must insist that you do not leave my side until I tell you it is safe to do so."

She stared at him incredulously. Then she folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head. "Are you out of your frigging mind, Klaus? Do you seriously think I will let you use this excuse to try and keep me with you, to lure me into your bed or something like that?" He had expected that, but it still stung. "Do you honestly believe I would take advantage of what just happened to you to try and have _sex _with you? Think again, love."

Caroline glared at him, but she knew he had a point. She felt almost embarrassed at having made that assumption. Still, she wasn't having any of this. "Whatever. But I am most definitely not staying here with you. You haven't even given me an explanation. What _is _going on with that guy, Klaus?"

"Can't you just try to trust me, Caroline? This situation is _dangerous._ It is not often that I say this of anything, but I am dead serious, no pun intended. I want to keep you safe, and I want to prevent something like that from happening to you again. Isn't that enough to make you believe me?"

"You've gotta be kidding me. I want to know what happened to your brother, and I want to know why the vision of him in my mind affected you so much. And I want to know why that asshole thinks he can use that against you, can use _me _against you, and to what end. What is this all about, Klaus? And don't give me crap about wanting to protect me – after this morning, I have a right to know!"

"Maybe so. But I do not have the answers to all of your questions yet. Suffice it to say that my brother died shortly before my mother decided to turn us into vampires. You could safely state that he was the reason behind it. He was mauled to death by a werewolf, and my mother wanted us to be able to protect ourselves after that. Which was why we were turned. And that is all there is to say," he snapped in a final tone.

"Like hell it is! There is much more to this than you let on. I can see the pain in your eyes. This has something to do with you, so what is it?"

"Let it _go_, Caroline!" he yelled furiously. "I have nothing more to say on the matter. You will stay at my side, whether you want to or not, and that puts an end to this discussion!" Caroline was about to yell back at him when she got a good look at his face. She saw despair blazing from his eyes, together with hot-blooded determination. He was going to protect her at all cost, she could actually see that. _And… why does that feel so damn good?_

"All right, Klaus. I will let it go _for now._ This is far from over, but now is not the moment, I will give you that. But I can't stay here with you, as I'm sure you will understand, and you can't stay at my house either. So why don't we agree on me checking in with you… say, every morning and evening?" she tried to bargain.

He had visibly calmed down by now. Probably hoping that she would let the topic go for good eventually. Well, he was in for disappointment. "Out of the question. You won't be out of my sight, or my family's once they are back, for so much as an hour. But I am of course able to compromise," he conceded with ill grace, which made Caroline snort. "I will speak to your mother and explain the situation to her. And you may invite your friends to stay over tonight, if you feel uncomfortable to be alone in the house with me. Once Rebekah, Elijah and Kol are back, you will have more than enough chaperones to watch over you. Well, maybe you should discount Kol. He is not chaperone material."

"Klaus, I really won't…"

"Don't make this any more difficult than it already is. For both of us," he interrupted, exasperation clear in his voice. "You have stayed at the Salvatores' often enough, so what is the issue? And don't give me the Big Bad Hybrid routine," he snapped when she started to speak. "Everyone, including yourself, knows that I would never harm so much as a hair on your pretty head."

She knew that. But still… he was _Klaus,_ and she was supposed to have a pajama party with him at his crypt? There had to be an alternative! Racking her brain, she tried to come up with rational ideas on how to arrange things differently. She couldn't think of a single one, and the thought of that warlock getting to her again sent a sliver of naked panic through her system. There probably wasn't a safer place than with the Originals, but still… She finally shook her head, defeated. "But I need to get some stuff from home, I need to talk to Elena and the Salvatores, you need to talk to Rebekah. And… I have to speak with Tyler. How are we going to manage all of that? I'm sure you don't want me listening in on your little chat with your sister, and I sure as hell don't want you breathing down my neck when I talk to Tyler."

Caroline saw his eyes narrow only the slightest little bit at that. But she simply couldn't postpone this talk, especially not when there was a new danger to be faced. She just couldn't have this additional weight on her shoulders. "Please, Klaus. It's important to me."

"I am certain he will understand the situation, and I will give him my word that I will not take advantage of you. He can… come and see you here whenever you like."

"No, it's…not that. It's something else I need to discuss with him, and it can't wait. It really can't."

Klaus sighed. "All right then, another compromise. I will drive you over to the Salvatores' after I speak with your mother. You will call Tyler now and ask him to meet you there later. I will talk to Damon and Stefan; jointly, they should be able to keep you out of harm's way for an hour while I will go find Rebekah. One hour, Caroline. Not a minute longer." _Alpha male alert. _

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this. Okay. But I need you to promise me two things, Klaus. And I am very serious about this. First, I need you to give me your word that you will hold the peace with my family and friends. My mom, Elena, Stefan and Damon, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy. And Tyler. No one gets hurt, no one gets killed. Can you agree to that?"

"Yes. You have my word. Unless any of them does anything to put you or my family in danger, I will not go against your friends. But you and my siblings are my first priority here, and they would do well remembering that."

"That will have to be good enough, I guess. And secondly, I want you to promise me…" her voice trailed off as she was caught in a memory of Damon's dilated pupils sinking into her mind. Of the warlock planting visions in her head.

"What, Caroline?" his soft voice interrupted her thoughts. He was looking at her expectantly, genuinely intrigued.

"I want you to promise to never, and I mean _never_, lie to or compel me. Whatever happens. Even if you think you are protecting me, even if you think it will keep me safe. I mean it, Klaus. _Never. _For whatever reason." He was looking at her thoughtfully for a long time. Then he nodded. "I give you my word. No lies. No compulsion."

Caroline sighed with relief. "Okay then. Let's go." She rose and started walking towards the door when he suddenly spoke again. "I want you to promise me something as well." She turned around and looked at him suspiciously. He came over to her, only stopping when his face was mere inches from hers. His scent was intoxicating. A strange mixture of musk and something else that made her system run amok. Hell, she shouldn't be noticing at a time like this. She should actually _never_ notice! But her senses apparently had other ideas. His eyes bore into hers and his voice was unusually urgent.

"I want you to give me your word that you will try and learn to trust me."

A swarm of butterflies erupted in her stomach. How could he make her feel freaking _butterflies_ now? She needed to think! Could she trust him? Should she even try? He was difficult, complex and full of mysteries. Should she dare give him the chance to earn her trust? She wondered if there had ever been anyone to give him a chance. Somehow, she doubted it. Well, not that he made it easy for anyone. She cleared her throat, as he was obviously expecting an answer.

"I… will promise to try, Klaus. I know I've probably lost my marbles, but I'll try. Just don't make me regret it."

His answering smile was breathtaking, and Caroline decided to hurriedly leave the room before the butterflies started to do a serious air show. When she reached the hall, she grabbed her phone to call Tyler. It was still early, but what the heck. She was about to push the dial button when his voice came up behind her.

"Here is some honesty for you, love. I really liked to hold you. Very much so."

Grabbing his car keys and jacket, he sauntered past her, leaving her stunned. _Air show after all._


	7. The Final Curtain

**Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to read/review! ****:)**

**Apologies to everyone for any grammar and spelling errors (and thanks to Snowbird1452 for pointing that out!). Please bear with me, as I am not a native English speaker... I will really try and keep the mistakes to a minimum! :)  
**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

THE FINAL CURTAIN

The conversation with Caroline's Mom had not been pleasant. She all but accused Klaus of deliberately putting her daughter at risk, of being the greatest plague that had ever befallen the town and of losing the last few of his non-existent brain cells if he actually thought she would let Caroline so much as come near him anymore.

Caroline had to secretly admire Klaus' composure. He had stayed silent and let her mother get the rant out of her system. Once she was done, he calmly explained that he was not letting Caroline out of his sight until 'the threat was satisfactorily removed', and that he completely understood Liz' objections, but, 'and I mean no disrespect, Sheriff', he would not let anyone stand in his way when it came to the protection of her daughter from a danger that, yes, admittedly, had arisen because of him for reasons yet to be determined. Then he went in for the kill, his usual haughty air emanating from him in waves.

"But if you can think of anyone better equipped or more willing to keep Caroline safe, Sheriff Forbes, by all means, do name him to me."

Sheriff Forbes knew when she was beaten. While Caroline had gone upstairs to pack her stuff, she could hear her Mom shifting into mother hen mode, 'absolutely' forbidding that Caroline and Klaus stay at his mansion all alone. With a slightly shrill giggle, she listened to Klaus getting defensive, assuring her mother he had no shady intentions whatsoever and would _of course_ behave like a perfect gentleman at all times. Not to mention her friends and his family who would _of course _always be around, and Sheriff Forbes was _of course _more than welcome to check on her daughter's wellbeing whenever she desired. Caroline tried to suppress a laughing fit. Liz was lecturing the most powerful being in the world to keep her vampire daughter from falling prey to his dubious purposes. _I can't laugh when I go back down! Please don't let me laugh!_

The moment she arrived downstairs and Klaus all but sprinted from the living room to grab her bags, it was over. She took one look at his indignant face and went into hysterics. With a huff and a barely audible 'Thank you, Sheriff Forbes', he stalked off to his car. Caroline hugged her Mom, and between giggles, promised to come and see her the next day. She kept laughing all the way to the Salvatore house, and she could have sworn she saw see his lips twitch once or twice.

Elena and Stefan were none too happy at the news, either. However, Elena immediately promised to stay at the Mikaelson house with her tonight, stating that it was high time for someone else to fall victim to everyone's obsession with being protective. Stefan had to grudgingly agree to join them, as he would not even think of leaving Elena alone with Klaus, even after Caroline had explained about Klaus' promise to leave everyone unharmed and making the Original repeat his vow. Damon looked somewhat more cheerful, commenting on how they hadn't hunted down anyone worth hunting for at least two weeks and he was already having signs of withdrawal. He then went on to quiz Klaus on his stock of Single Malt. It felt beyond surreal to Caroline. She was very glad that her friends had agreed to stay with her tonight, but the way it sounded like a teen slumber party was disturbing at the very least.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Caroline took a deep breath and steadied herself. Elena looked at her with furrowed brows, but Caroline shook her head and mouthed, 'later', just as Tyler came into view. He stopped dead at the sight of Klaus, who studiously ignored him and turned to Damon.

"I'll be back in an hour. Do me a favour, mate, and try not to screw things up too much."

Damon snorted. "When have I ever?"

Klaus cast a quick glance at Caroline and nodded. Then he was gone.

"Would someone care to explain to me what all this is about?" Tyler asked. Caroline rose and stepped up to him. "Let's go for a walk, Ty," she said, only to be interrupted by Damon's sneer.

"Sorry, missy, no walking outside of house. Staying inside, master say. Master angry if missy no hear."

"Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed, exasperated. "Since when have you started being Big Bad's lackey?"

"Since I was promised an entertaining hunt and a bottle of very expensive Single Malt. You will stay inside."

"Wow, you're going cheap these days, huh?"

Stefan's even voice interrupted the bickering. "Much as I hate to say it, but Damon's right. You will need to stay inside, Care. As long as we don't know what we are dealing with, we can't really protect you. Klaus may be an evil bastard, but he is still stronger than all of us put together, so if you need to go outside, you'll have to wait for him. Sorry, Care, but it's for your own good and I don't want to even think about how Klaus will go berserk on all of us if anything happened to you. You can use my room if you want a little more privacy." Caroline sighed in defeat. "Okay, thanks Stefan. Ty?" she asked. They walked up to Stefan's room in silence. Tyler closed the door behind them and leaned against it, arms crossed.

"What the hell is going on, Care?" he demanded. Quickly, Caroline filled him in on the details of everything that had happened that morning, and of her new sleeping arrangements.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not, Care!" Tyler roared when she was done. "You are not staying with _him_! Stay here at the boarding house if you must. We will all work together to protect you, but you're not going with him!"

"Yes, I am," Caroline replied sadly. "He is the only one who remotely knows what we're dealing with, and you know perfectly well that he and his family are the most powerful creatures in the galaxy. Being with them is the safest I can get at this time."

"The only thing he wants is to get you laid! He doesn't give a damn about you or your safety, Care. He only ever gives a damn about himself! He has no feelings, none whatsoever!" Tyler was yelling by now. Caroline could only imagine the field day that Damon was probably having downstairs. _And you're wrong, Ty. He has feelings._

"Tyler, this is not about his… _thing _for me, or him wanting to get me into his bed or anything of the kind. I was _tortured_, goddammit, in a way that made your old pack's little wooden bullet games seem like a children's birthday party, and I sure as hell don't ever want to go through that again. If that means I will have to go to Klaus for protection, then that is exactly what I'll do." She sighed. "But this is not what I wanted to talk to you about, Ty. Can we sit down? Please?"

Tyler looked at her, still outraged, but something about the look in her eyes told him he had better calm down now. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like what was coming.

Caroline stared at the floor for a minute, gathering her courage. Then she looked him straight in the eye and started to speak. "Ty, I am so very sorry that I have to do this in the midst of everything that is happening, but… look, I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple of days. Well, for a while longer, actually, but I didn't really think about much else since yesterday. I love you, Tyler. I really do. With everything we've been through together, all the good times, the great times, the bad times… I really, really love you. But… I… I am _so_ sorry, I can't do this anymore. Everything I am feeling for you, the love, the friendship… it is just not enough. Not anymore. I don't know how this happened or why, I just know it is not working. For both of us."

There was a very long moment of silence. Caroline kept looking at Tyler, who stared back at her with a mixture of disbelief and thoughtfulness. Finally, he asked, "Is this about Hayley, Care?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, it's not. I mean, she might have sped up my decision a little bit, but no, this is definitely not about her. It's about me. I know this sounds like a stale cliché, but it's not you, Ty. It's not Hayley or anyone else. It is just me."

He looked at her. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed. "This has something to do with Klaus, hasn't it?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, of course not!" _He just made me start to discover myself._ "Just how many times do I have to tell you there is nothing whatsoever going on between me and Klaus?" _Now that is the first downright lie you ever told him, Caroline. _"Well, nothing that has anything to do with our relationship, at any rate. Ty, I can only repeat myself – this is about me! We want different things from life. I want to see the world, I want to travel, to learn new languages, to see every exotic place I've only ever visited in my dreams. I want to learn the ways of the world, see and taste all those different cultures. Tell me, Ty, honestly – is that what you want to do with your life? Is that how you envision our life together?"

Tyler looked at her, a deep sadness creeping into his eyes. After a while, he shook his head. "No. It's not. I want to stay here in Mystic Falls, I want to have my life, my surroundings, a family." Caroline felt a little pang. Family. The one thing she would never have. Tyler covered his eyes with his hands and exhaled deeply. "When did this happen, Care? I love you. You know I do, right?" She nodded, a lump in her throat. Tyler looked up and took her hands in his. "I don't want it to be over, Care. I really, really don't." "Neither do I," she whispered, tears starting to pool in her eyes. She would cry herself dry at some point today. "But…" she said. "But you're right, Care. God, I hate to admit it, but you're right."

She had started to cry in earnest now, and Tyler took her in his arms. It felt good, but she couldn't help but think how she had been in a different embrace earlier today, and how that had made her feel. God, she was such a terrible person! After a while, she gently moved out of his arms and cupped his cheek. "Please forgive me, Tyler. I never meant to hurt you." He looked at her warmly, and she started to cry again when she saw the tears on his face. "Are you crazy? What is there to forgive? You are doing what is right for both of us. It may not feel like it right now, but I think we both know it is. Honestly? I'm not sure if I'd have had the courage, Care. And I should be the one apologizing. I should have told you about Hayley, and I'm so sorry." She hugged him again, and he slowly rose, keeping her hand in his. "You will always have one corner of my heart reserved for you. And… let me know what you need when hunting down that sick son of a bitch. I'll be there. You can always count on me."

Caroline smiled through her tears. "Same here. I love you, Ty." "I love you, too, Care." Then the door closed behind him, and her relationship with Tyler Lockwood was over.

_Goodbye, Tyler. I'll miss you._

She threw herself onto Stefan's bed and starting crying so hard that she didn't even hear the door open and close. Then Elena was there, pulling her into her arms, mumbling soft words and patting her back. Caroline couldn't stop crying. She suspected she was having some sort of nervous breakdown, but she didn't really care. Elena just held her and let her cry herself out. At some point, she heard the front door. Klaus was back. Damon muttered something that sounded like 'better leave her be… sounds like big drama… even Lockwood left crying like a baby…". _Asshole._ She couldn't hear Klaus' reply, but she didn't really care right now anyway.

After a while, the urge to cry subsided, and her desolate sobs turned into sniffles. Elena handed her a Kleenex, looking at her with worry. "What happened, Care?" she asked anxiously, squeezing Caroline's hand.

"It looks like I'm a free woman again, Lena." Elena gazed at her thoughtfully and nodded. "You don't seem surprised," Caroline stated.

"Not so much, no. But may I ask why you broke up with him?"

"I've thought about our relationship a lot lately, and it's just… we don't seem compatible anymore. He wants certain things from life, I want others. Does that sound terribly stupid?"

"Not in the least. You've been great together, a great couple. I've always liked you two as an item. But… I've also always felt it's not _epic_ enough, if you know what I mean. Maybe I'm just a bit too spoilt with my own epic drama, but that is what I want for you. Minus the drama, of course!" Caroline let out something between a giggle and a sob.

"You know what? It's strange, but I've been thinking exactly the same thing! I want the whole epic love story, including the drama, the shouting, the tears – just no more tears today, please – and _everything_. That's what I want, and I won't settle for less."

Elena smiled at her. "And I'm sure that's exactly what life has in store for you." She looked towards the door. "So, do you feel up to facing the badass brigade downstairs? I have a bad feeling, leaving them alone for too long." Caroline grinned lightly. "Let me just quickly freshen up, then we can go and tame the wild beasts."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they walked down to the hall arm in arm, just to find Stefan sitting next to the window, brooding. No surprises there. What _was _a surprise was to see Damon and Klaus, tumblers in their hands – well, it was 11 am after all – bantering away. When they entered the room, Klaus' eyes immediately found hers. 'You okay?' he mouthed, staring at her anxiously. She nodded, but she could see he was at no loss to notice her red-rimmed eyes. She squeezed Elena's hand and determinedly walked towards Damon. "Can I have one of those?" she asked, pointing at his drink. Even Damon's eyes were a bit worried, she noticed in amazement. "Sure," he replied, getting up and strolling over to the array of bottles. Pouring her a glass, he handed it to her and muttered under his breath "I'm sorry." Astonished, she smiled at him weakly and took the drink. "Thanks," she whispered and took a sip. It warmed her considerably.

She chose an old armchair and dropped into it, clinging to her drink. She felt Klaus' eyes follow her and pointedly looked into another direction. "So, when are you guys coming over tonight?" she asked, just to find some topic of conversation and distract the others from staring at her.

"Sometime around seven okay?" Elena asked. "Sure," Caroline said. "I mean, if it's okay with you?" She looked at Klaus questioningly.

"Of course," he replied evenly. "Seven is perfectly fine." His voice was very soothing. Suddenly, she found herself wishing for him to tell her a story or read something to her. _God, it's official. You're going crazy._ "Caroline, do you mind if we left now? I have some phone calls to make, and we will need to get you settled. I think you could really use some rest."

Caroline downed her drink and stood. "Okay, lets' go. I could do with some sleep, quite honestly." Elena came over to pull her into a hug, and Stefan squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, Care. Trust me. It feels like crap now, but you'll be fine. Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

Damon just winked at her. "I'll see you guys later."

They climbed into his sleek midnight black beauty of a BMW – Caroline reminded herself to ask him what model that was once she was in her right mind again – and rode in silence for a couple of minutes. Klaus cast a few sideways glances at her, until he finally murmured, "Are you really okay, sweetheart?" For some odd reason, the endearment made her feel a little warmer. "No," she mumbled, "I'm not. But I will be." His hand at the wheel twitched for an instant, as if he wanted to take hers. But he didn't move. "What happened, Caroline?" he asked, a faint hint of concern in his voice. "If this is about you staying with me, I can go and talk to him, if that's what is needed." She looked at him, perplexed, and she could see how difficult it must have been for him to offer something like that. He really wanted to make her feel more at ease, and she appreciated that.

"Thanks, Klaus, but it's not that. I… broke up with Tyler for entirely different reasons. Shouldn't that actually make you happy?" She knew she sounded way snippier than she had intended, but he just gave her a dismissive look. "Caroline, you are miserable. How is that supposed to make me happy? You should really start to give me a little more credit, love." She just huffed and looked out of the window, missing the soft expression that came into his eyes when he looked at her sad features.


	8. I Am Not Okay

CHAPTER SEVEN

I AM NOT OKAY

When they arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, Klaus showed her to a very large guestroom that had miraculously been prepared during their absence. Caroline was too exhausted to ask whether he had a house ghost doing these chores or simply ordered some of his Hybrids around. She barely noticed the room and told herself she would take a good look at it later. Klaus explained that his room was right across the hall and that Stefan and Elena would occupy the one to her left tonight. Damon's was to be a little further down the corridor. Caroline just nodded. She was dead on her feet, and the only thing she wanted was some sleep. Too many things had happened over the course of one morning, and there was only so much she could take. Klaus seemed to notice, for he just left after telling her he'd be downstairs. She barely managed to take off her shoes and jacket before collapsing on the bed. The last thing she noticed while drifting off to sleep was how ridiculously comfortable that damn bed was.

_Silence. The smiling eyes of a young boy. Bluish-grey. An innocent face, full of untainted joy and expectation. Dimples. A contagious laugh. She smiled and reached out for him, but he drifted further away. She tried again, but he seemed to remain just out of her reach, if only by inches. 'Henrik?' she asked. He nodded, smiling at her, his eyes sparkling. All of a sudden, she started to feel cold. A shadow was passing across Henrik's features, and his face gradually turned ashen. His eyes were on hers and she could see the panic creeping into them as a hand slid over his mouth. A pair of dark eyes appeared in the blackness behind him and his eyes widened in terror. Then there was blood. It streamed from his eyes, his nose, his ears, smearing his face, flowing over the hand that was gagging him. The dark eyes behind him were filled with a sick pleasure that made her shudder with revulsion. Suddenly, the hand moved away from Henrik's face, and a single, agonized scream pierced the thick silence._

Caroline woke with a violent start, sweating and shuddering, her cry muffled by the pillow. An instant later, there was a short knock, and Klaus burst into the room. She stared up at him, still fighting to emerge from her nightmare, not yet sure where the dream ended and reality began. Instantly, he was at her side.

"Caroline. Look at me." She obeyed, still trembling. "You had a nightmare. It is gone now. You're safe, love."

"But he isn't," she whispered, still trapped in her vision.

"Who?" Klaus asked warily.

"Henrik," she barely managed to say. "He… was suffering. So much."

Klaus froze. "You… were dreaming of my brother?"

"Yes. They were the same images as this morning, only now there was a pair of dark eyes behind him. I could only see the eyes, nothing else. And a hand over his mouth. But I'm not sure if this was a normal dream, Klaus. It felt more like someone was manipulating it." Her thoughts were clearing and the haze seemed to lighten. She felt that she was slowly returning to the present. She looked at Klaus. He was as pale as he had been this morning while drawing Henrik's face. Unthinkingly, she reached out to put a hand on his arm. It was the first time she had ever touched him of her own accord.

"Klaus. Are you okay?" He looked down at her hand. At first, she thought he would push it away, but he covered it with his for an instant and gave her a faint smile before getting up.

"Of course. It seems our newest enemy of the state is quite the illusionist. We might need the help of that witchy friend of yours in the near future. If there is a way into your head, there will also be a method of blocking that path."

Caroline frowned. "Bonnie? I have no idea where to find her. You know she left town right after putting you back in your body, and I haven't heard from her since."

"No worries, love. I made it my business to know where to find Miss Bennett if need arises, which might in fact be now." His voice softened. "Are you all right, Caroline?" She nodded half-heartedly. "Will you be resting some more then?"

"No, I… think I'm fine." She didn't want to admit that she was actually scared of falling asleep again.

"If you like, you can join me in the study. Blood bag?" he asked with a smile.

"That would be great. I'll just freshen up a bit and will be right down."

He nodded and left. It took her a few more minutes to finally shake off the aftermath of her nightmare; it seemed crazy, but she was glad that Klaus had been there when she woke. His mere presence had been soothing, even though he had – again – been so deeply affected at the mention of his little brother. Well, maybe she could ask Elijah about that once he was back. There had to be more to this, and Klaus was very obviously not willing to talk about it.

To get a more solid grip on reality, Caroline gazed around the room, taking in everything she had missed earlier on. There was a large wooden desk, a cozy sitting area and floor-length windows leading to the vast gardens. Not to mention the gigantic flat screen. Plush cream-coloured carpets covered the floor. The entire room breathed elegance and taste. _At least you won't be uncomfortable during your preventive custody._ She hopped off the bed and started to unpack her bags, neatly hanging her clothes in the wooden closet. Grabbing her bag of toiletries, she ventured into the en suite bathroom. _Wow._ This was really something, she had to give it to Klaus. It was all white marble and dark woods, with a large bathtub and a separate rain shower. When turning on the mirror lighting, she started to laugh incredulously as a TV jumped to life within the mirror. _Seriously?_ Still giggling, she went to try out the lavish shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she strolled into the study. Klaus was standing next to the window, slowly twirling a glass filled with some golden liquid. He didn't turn around when she approached him, but silently motioned with his glass towards a small coffee table where a blood bag and a couple of empty glasses were laid out. Caroline glanced at the bag. B positive. _What else._ She emptied half of the contents into a glass and moved to join him at the window. Sipping the blood, she closed her eyes and finally felt some life starting to flow back into her system.

"You're not feeding often enough," he noted. Caroline sighed.

"I know. But with everything that's going on, I just… tend to forget."

Klaus shook his head at her, raising his eyebrows. "You are definitely the only vampire in history who is able to forget about feeding."

"You don't seem too desperate for blood either. You didn't so much as look at my glass."

He chuckled softly. "Ah well, sweetheart, I am an Original. We do not require to feed as often as your average vampire. Present company excluded, as not average." She felt a faint blush colour her cheeks. "And I am usually very discreet about my feeding habits. You don't reach the blessed age of a thousand years if you are unable to exercise a certain amount of restraint."

"Which you have perfected."

"I do not want to appear immodest, but yes, I can say I have."

"So nothing could ever shake your self-control?"

His face split into a wide and somewhat lewd grin as he turned to her fully and locked his eyes with hers. "Well, love, I wouldn't go _that_ far," he teased with a wink.

_Subject change. Stat. _She sipped her blood and let her eyes wander around the study. There were books on every wall, from floor to ceiling. Some of them seemed to be very old, judging by their bindings, and Caroline hoped to have an opportunity to take a closer look while she was confined to the house. Klaus noticed her interest and gestured towards the book shelves.

"Please feel free to borrow whichever book engages your interest. I will be more than happy to point you in the right direction if you are looking for anything in particular."

"Some of these books seem to be very old, and you probably can't really carry them around with you all the time. What do you do with them when you're on the move?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

"Well, most of the time, they are being stored in one of our properties around the world, and whenever we settle down somewhere for any length of time, we have them shipped to the place in question. None of us like to be without them for too long. So is there anything you would like to take a look at?"

Caroline thought about it for a moment, then she asked, "Do you have anything on Thomas Cromwell by any chance?" Klaus looked at her appraisingly. "Most people would have asked about Henry – but then you are not most people, are you?" He smiled. "As a matter of fact, I have a couple of books on him – not to mention some writings _by_ him, but we'll leave those for another day." Setting down his glass, he walked towards the far end of the study, to a shelf that seemed to hold some more modern books. After a quick glance, he pulled out two volumes and carried them to her. "This one," he held the book out to her, "is a work of fiction but surprisingly accurate nonetheless, with the added bonus of being highly entertaining. The author is British, and I think it is one of the finest books I have read in years." Caroline took it and looked at the title. 'Wolf Hall'. _How fitting_. "If, however, you prefer strictly non-fictional material, I would recommend this one by Robert Hutchinson. It is a rather compelling biography, and it does not deviate too much from reality. Maybe you should just start reading a couple of pages from each book and then decide which one draws you in the most."

Caroline took both books from him and settled on the nearest couch. "So… did you know him then?" she asked, trying to somehow wrap her head around the fact that Klaus had probably witnessed very many of the historical events that had unfolded over the last thousand years in person. It had never really dawned on her just how many things he must have seen during his very long life.

"I did indeed. He was a very interesting man. Exceptionally intelligent, with a very strategic mindset and a rather modern take on many things. You could say he was way ahead of his time. You have to keep in mind that it was a very turbulent era in England. The king had absolute power, and just the wrong word, the wrong expression on your face could make you lose your head, and I mean that quite literally. It was a great feat for a blacksmith's son like Thomas Cromwell to have risen to such a singular position of power and to have kept it for any length of time. It turned out to be a cruel twist of fate that he was executed for treason. For all I know, he was the only man at Henry's court who was actually truly loyal to the king."

Caroline was really intrigued now. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she would read the books first. It would be fascinating to see where they were and weren't accurate. But she wanted to keep Klaus talking, it took her mind off things and apart from being utterly interesting, she found it very relaxing. As long as he kept the conversation to neutral topics.

"So would he be the person you admired the most during that _very_ long life of yours?" she asked with a small smirk. Klaus smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You make me feel truly old, sweetheart," he said with mock chagrin, grabbing his drink and dropping onto the couch opposite her.

"All right, an interesting question. My first reaction would be to say that the people I admired the most were predominantly nameless. Soldiers who fearlessly faced a superior enemy on the battlefield, knowing perfectly well they would not live to see another sunrise. Men and women who fought to their very last breath to defend their families and died for their loved ones. Those were the ones I admired immensely, and I do to this day. But let's move on to personalities you would actually find in a history book. Thomas Cromwell was an interesting man, but I would not name him as one of the people I admired the most." He set down his glass and brought his fingers together, a pensive expression on his face. Caroline watched him silently. She liked this side of him. He had seen so much, known so many historical personalities, but he never sounded smug or condescending when he spoke of it, and he was seriously pondering her question. She took another swig of blood and waited patiently. After a moment of consideration, he spoke again.

"Offhand, I would single out two persons. I am quite sure Elijah would heartily disagree with me on those two," he chuckled. "The first one was Charles-Maurice de Talleyrand. Have you heard of him?"

Caroline racked her brain. She had always loved history, not that anyone knew about that. She was a cheerleader, for crying out loud. What would that do to her reputation? Concentrating, she let the name flow through her head and tried to make the connection. Klaus waited quietly, giving her time, sipping his drink. Then her eyes lit up.

"Napoleon!" she exclaimed. "Wasn't he one of Napoleon's politicians?"

"I'm impressed, Miss Forbes," Klaus replied, inclining his head and raising his glass to her. "That wasn't an easy one." Caroline flushed with pleasure. Not that she cared about what he thought. _Um-hm. _"He served many rulers, but he is mainly remembered for being Napoleon's foreign minister and chief diplomat. As you may have noticed, intelligence is one of the things I admire the most, and he had it in abundance. But there were many intelligent men throughout history. What made Talleyrand so unique was his uncanny talent for pulling everyone's strings. He was the best diplomat I have ever encountered, and the workings of his cunning mind were fascinating. He was extremely educated, a remarkable gourmet and _very_ fond of women. I can safely say that the conversations I had with him were amongst the most inspiring of my life."

"So why would Elijah disagree with you on that?"

"Elijah appreciated Talleyrand's education and wit as much as I did. He did not, however, agree with his politics and his intrigues behind the scenes of the European courts. Elijah despised Napoleon, at least in the later years, and he always felt Talleyrand was putting his talents at the services of the wrong master. We had quite a few disagreements on that particular topic, especially in view of the fact that Talleyrand's feelings towards Napoleon were rather ambiguous. It is blatantly obvious, I believe, that I do enjoy mind games, and Talleyrand was a master in that field. For a very short while, I actually even considered turning him, but…" he trailed off.

"But you felt that he could become too dangerous an adversary," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

Klaus' lips twitched. "And again, the lovely Miss Forbes hit the nail on the head. That was my motivation exactly," he confirmed, casting an appreciative glance at her. "One has to be very careful in the selection of one's enemies."

"You don't say," Caroline replied pointedly, which earned her a chuckle. "So who was the other man you admired the most?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, but it was not a man, it was actually a woman." _Oh. Wow. She must have been really good in bed if she is one of the two people he admires the most. Bothering you, is it? Oh, leave me alone!_

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that your mind is just a little bit in the gutter right now, love?" he snickered. _Busted. _Caroline blushed violently. "Where else would it be? We're talking about you after all!" she snapped, trying to disguise her embarrassment.

"Which means that whenever we're talking about me, your mind wanders to the gutter? I can't really find that bothersome, sweetheart, and I think we should touch on that topic with far more frequency," he chuckled, genuinely amused now. Caroline rolled her eyes, pulling another chuckle from him.

"All right, all right. No, my admiration for the woman in question had actually nothing to do with sex. Well, mostly not," he added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that made her snort. "I am talking about Catherine the Great." Caroline stared at him incredulously.

"You knew Catherine the Great?"

"Indeed I did. She was exceptional in almost every way. I have never met a woman with that kind of determination and focus. She was brought to Russia from Germany in order to marry the future tsar, a young, naïve girl who knew nothing of the world, of politics, of anything. Between her retarded husband, her powerful aunt-in-law who ruled the country at that time, and the scheming courtiers, she had to go through a very hard school during her first years in Russia. It shaped her. She was a quick learner with a keen mind, and she made a point of becoming a true Russian and secure the loyalty of those who really counted at the time – the military. Her rise to power – by overthrowing her husband – was brilliantly schemed and ruthlessly executed. She managed to hold on to that power for thirty-four years. An utterly amazing woman." Caroline could hear admiration and even awe clear in his voice, and she didn't want to think about why she disliked that so much.

"Did she really have that many lovers?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Most of the history books exaggerate. She was by no means chaste, that much is true, but it weren't hundreds of lovers like popular culture suggests."

Caroline cleared her throat. "Were you one of them?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened. "You are saying that you made love… to frigging _Catherine the Great_?" she shrieked, fascinated and appalled at the same time.

"No. I did not make love to her. I slept with her. There's a huge difference. There were only two men Catherine had ever allowed to become so close to her that what they did could actually be called lovemaking. Grigorij Orlov, who was instrumental in her rise to power, and Grigorij Potjomkin, the love of her life. Everyone else merely served as a distraction."

"That's not very flattering for you, is it?" she remarked with a sneer.

"I understood her. She reminded me of myself in many respects, and we had quite a few things in common. I was as much a distraction for her as she was for me. There was nothing flattering or unflattering about it. It was an arrangement, and it worked well for both parties."

Caroline shook her head. She would never understand that kind of arrangement. How could people have sex for any length of time without any emotional involvement? Well, whenever need arose, she could always ask Klaus. He seemed to be an expert on the subject.

"So… any other famous conquests?" she wanted to know. Or did she? _Too late._

"A few."

She waited expectantly, but he just smiled and took another sip of his drink.

"Oh come on! You aren't going to tell me? I thought men got a charge out of things like that," she pressed.

"I don't consider bedding a woman an achievement to boast about. It is something to be privately enjoyed and then confined to memory." There was a knowing smile on his face that made her uncomfortable.

"And that's all there is to it?"

He watched her closely while putting his glass down and leaning forward, his arms resting on his knees. She squirmed under his intense gaze.

"What else should there be, Caroline?"

"More than just quick enjoyment and a faint memory, that much is for sure."

His gaze became ever more searing. For a few minutes, he didn't say anything. Caroline became increasingly nervous under his burning eyes, but she held her ground and didn't speak. How on Earth had she maneuvered herself into a conversation about love and sex with _him_?

The doorbell rang, announcing the support troops. _Saved by the bell._ Klaus got up, his eyes never leaving hers. "I am looking forward to continuing this conversation some other time, love," he murmured, a wicked smile spreading on this face as he left to get the door.

_That makes one of us._

* * *

The evening was surprisingly uneventful and even enjoyable. Stefan looked distinctly uncomfortable, but did not go out of his way to be unfriendly to Klaus. After a lavish dinner that seemed to appear out of nowhere and was served by two silent men Klaus had apparently hired, Stefan went over to the bookshelves in the study, after some perusing chose a thick volume by Schopenhauer and settled near the fireplace. Damon rolled his eyes, making a snide comment on how Stefan should probably read something to cheer him up rather than digging deeper into the writings of a man who had said things like 'There is no doubt that life is given us not to be enjoyed, but to be overcome; to be got over'. Stefan just gave his brother a dirty look and delved into the book.

After reciting the contents of the various crystal carafes to Damon, Klaus grabbed a drink and excused himself, leaving the friends to themselves. Seemingly intent on distracting Caroline from Tyler, Klaus and impending doom, Elena pulled her into a conversation about school, the latest celebrity gossip, upcoming movies and some TV shows she had been watching, spending so much time inside lately. They ended up having a heated debate on how Sherlock had faked his suicide, which was when Damon finally emerged from his glass and joined the conversation, dishing out some ludicrous theories of his own, making them laugh and try to outdo each other as to who would come up with the most outlandish scenario.

Over all the chatter, Caroline found herself straining her ears to make out what Klaus was doing, but she couldn't hear a thing. Only when they started considering calling it a night did he reappear in the doorway. Damon decided to stay in the study, only having managed to drink his way through half of the carafes so far and clearly aspiring to cause as much damage to Klaus' Single Malt supplies as superhumanly possible. The other three silently followed Klaus upstairs, where he showed Elena and Stefan to their room. After Elena had made sure their room was right next to Caroline's, she hugged her and disappeared into the guest room, followed by Stefan who gave Caroline a warm smile before closing the door.

Caroline walked the few steps to her own room, acutely aware of Klaus following her. When she reached for the door handle, he softly asked, "Will you be all right, Caroline?"

Turning around, she had to swallow at the concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine. Thanks for… letting them stay over, Klaus," she murmured.

"Goes without saying." He smiled and then handed her a small sachet. "These are spelled herbs," he explained at Caroline's questioning look. "Boreal wormwood and lavender. They will not be able to keep the warlock from manipulating your dreams – we need some more intense magic for that – but they will take off the edge and make the visions less painful. Keep the sachet next to your head on the pillow."

"Where did you get these?" she wondered. Then again, he was Klaus – he had probably managed to spell them himself.

"I happen to have a few useful things lying around. You need to get some rest, and until your friend Bonnie is back in town, which could be another few days, this will help at least a little bit."

"Thank you," she said quietly, lowering her eyes, not wanting to let him see how much she really dreaded going back to sleep. But, as usual, he did see. Taking her hand, he brought it up to his lips, as always without touching them to her skin.

"Don't let fear get the better of you, love. Once it does, it is very hard to get rid of again."

Caroline looked up at him, surprised. "Has that… ever happened to you?"

He lowered her hand, but didn't let it go for another instant. The ghost of a smile crossed his handsome features. _What has handsome to do with anything right now? _"I had better head back to the study before Damon finds the hidden supplies of the really expensive stuff." He brought his face a few inches closer to hers, and she had the strange feeling that her non-beating heart had just missed a beat. "Get some rest, sweetheart." With that, he turned and left. Caroline stared after him, a little short of breath. Which had nothing to do with him. _Of course not._

With a shaky sigh, she entered her room and got ready for bed. After brief deliberation, she decided to start reading Wolf Hall. The book captured her immediately, and it was not until she heard a single uttered sentence from the room next door that she looked up again.

"I am not having sex with you in _his_ house, Elena!"

Caroline's eyes widened. She pressed her lips together to stop herself from going into a round of giggles, but she failed miserably. Hiding her face in the pillow, she desperately tried not to listen to the heated conversation that followed.

_Get some rest? You've gotta be kidding me._

* * *

When Klaus arrived downstairs, Damon was standing in front of a shelf of works on philosophy, drink in hand.

"Trying to find an answer to the question as to why we are all here?" Klaus asked with a slight sneer, stepping up to the carafes, inspecting the leftovers and pouring himself a glass of Zyr vodka. He supposed the earlier conversation about Catherine was partly to blame for his choice, as vodka wasn't his usual drink. Mystic Falls was apparently messing with his drinking habits, as he normally preferred wine and champagne to spirits. Damon was still scanning the rows of books.

"No need. Most of us are here for no reason at all, and you are here to make our lives miserable," he replied evenly. "Isn't there a philosopher who wrote something slightly positive about the world we live in? I think I will need to convince my baby brother to read some more cheerful stuff. His brooding's getting worse by the day, and it's starting to be contagious."

"Try Leibniz," Klaus replied absently, looking out of the window. Then he froze. He felt some shift in the atmosphere, a strange kind of energy seemed to be vibrating in the air, apparently originating from the far edge of the gardens. Would that bloody warlock actually be crazy enough to come anywhere near the house? He abruptly set down his glass. "I will make a quick round of the grounds. Join me?"

Damon cast an astonished look over his shoulder. "This is becoming a bit of a bad habit, Caligula. But since there is nothing better to do and I'm not nearly drunk enough to pass out… why not."

They quietly left the house, making their way through the vast grounds in complete silence. Klaus let his senses roam the surroundings. All of a sudden, he started to feel a light pressure within his head. It didn't hurt, it was not even uncomfortable, it was simply there. At the very same moment, Damon dropped to his knees, holding his head and letting an agonized almost-scream escape him. Klaus' eyes narrowed. That bastard was indeed here. Leaving Damon where he was, he systematically started searching the nearby woods, running a wide perimeter at first, then gradually closing in. When the strange vibration in the air increased as he passed a small clearing, he paused. Invisibility spell? Very possible. He decided to stop playing hide-and-seek and looked around, relaxing his stance, straightening up to his full height.

"Why don't you show yourself, warlock? Afraid to face me, are you? You know your pathetic little headaches will no longer work on me ever since the curse was broken, so you prefer to stay hidden in the fog of magic. Whilst I fully gather your motivation – namely cowardice – I do admit to being the slightest bit disappointed that a warlock as great as you seem to believe yourself to be is too pusillanimous to hold his own when meeting me in the flesh."

A cackling sound came from… where? It was all around him, so that he could not make out its exact provenance. "Oh, we have met in the flesh, Niklaus Mikaelson, and I assure you I more than stood my ground during that particular occasion."

Klaus' blood froze in his veins. That voice. That disgusting, nauseating, high-pitched voice he would never forget, even if he lived another hundred thousand years. No. It was simply not possible.

"Surprised, are you?" the voice sneered.

"Prelati. You are dead. You died, together with that depravity you used to serve. You were burned at the stake, six hundred years ago."

"May I remind you that your mother, too, managed to come back from the other side? It takes some extraordinary circumstances and helping hands on both sides to accomplish that feat, as you well know, but here I am. Very much alive, if I may add. And I do take offense in your calling the Baron de Rais a depravity. He was a visionary, albeit not a very bright one, I do give you that."

The dungeon inside his mind cracked open with an almost audible bang. It nearly made him double over. If there had ever been a time Klaus needed to put on a truly stellar performance, it was now. Mustering up all the strength he had accumulated during his centuries of war and cunning, he completely disguised the nausea that came over him in the face of someone who had been part of the worst nightmare he had had to endure in a thousand years. His face split into a wolfish grin, but he refrained from turning. It would have been cheap showmanship, and that was beneath him even in a moment like this.

"Well now, is this not a happy occasion! It will be my utter pleasure, warlock, to end your life in person this time," he almost purred. "And please rest assured that I will take my time. If memory serves, the Spanish Inquisition – which you regretfully missed – gave birth to some very creative methods of inflicting pain on the truly _deserving_. Combined with modern life-prolonging measures, I shall be able to pride myself on extending your voyage from life to death to unprecedented lengths."

There was a long silence. The pressure in his head subsided, and in the distance, Klaus could hear a faint moan of relief from Damon.

Then the warlock spoke again. His voice was still eerie, but Klaus detected a minimal strain. Good. "You have no idea who you are up against, Hybrid. Last time will seem like a walk in the park compared to what is awaiting you."

_Last time_. Klaus suppressed the urge to run amok against his invisible fiend, his emotions boiling up inside him like a geyser. But he kept his nonchalant façade, knowing it was what would unsettle the warlock the most. He could never let him see how deeply he was affected by those two little words. _Last time_. "Let bygones be bygones, warlock. It has been a long time, and my memory is sketchy. Let us focus on the present and your lamentably very short-lived future," he snickered, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a cruel grin.

Again, there was a slight edge to the squeaky voice. "Your cockiness has served you ill before."

"Ah, but now I am older and wiser," Klaus said in a low, menacing tone. Another silence. He focused all of his senses - and there it was. An almost indiscernible hint of subdued breathing to his right. He concentrated solely on that one sound, assessing its position and level. It came from about 60 feet away, somewhat below his own head. Without further ado, he flashed. His hand touched a piece of fabric, but it slipped through his fingers. Damn! This had been his one opportunity, as now the warlock was prepared and would be moving around. Miscalculation – the root of all failure.

"You are good, Hybrid. And very fast. I will have to give you that. It shall be a great pleasure to watch that brilliant mind of yours fall apart."

Klaus had the distinct feeling that the warlock was not certain what to make of him. It was rather evident in the man's voice that he had expected another kind of reaction entirely and was now unsecure how to proceed. It might just have bought him some time to work out a way to take down that scum and to protect his family. And… Caroline. He immediately banned her from his thoughts. He needed to focus. With an almost indifferent voice, he spoke into thin air.

"Failure is a much better teacher than success. I never fail twice, Prelati."

"I have very powerful allies in this world, Hybrid. And in the other. You are being hated by a great many who would trade their souls to see you destroyed." He paused again. "But enough of that. I will leave you for now. Please do not fail to give my best to the lovely Miss Forbes, _boy_." Klaus stared into the empty space, not quite sure he had heard the last word correctly. Then there was another sudden change within the atmosphere. The warlock was gone.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Damon demanded as soon as he caught sight of Klaus emerging from the woods. "And why was I the only one getting his head massacred?"

"I'm an Original and a Hybrid, mate. Things don't usually have the same effect on me than they have on an everyday vampire like you." Damon snorted, but otherwise let it pass.

"That was different from what the little witchy things usually do."

"That's what Caroline said, too. I am not sure what that means, but I fully intend to find out."

"So did you bury him right there and then, or what took you so long?"

"Invisibility spell. I couldn't see so much as a shadow. No way to take him down."

"My, my, Big Bad. Getting sloppy, are we?" Damon snickered, never one to miss an opportunity to provoke him. Klaus just rolled his eyes. He needed to be alone. His façade was still up, but now the dungeon was open and memories flooded his mind. He had to close it down again, and that could only be achieved once he was by himself and could focus on sealing the dark pit again. He had practiced this over such a long time that it was almost an automatism by now, but this time was different. It felt like a gashing open wound, with blood gurgling out of it in spouts, and it was tearing at him stronger than it ever had since… _last time._

"Let's get back to the house. I do not think he is planning on coming back tonight."

"So what is this all about, Klaus? Did you eat his firstborn, or why is he so pissed at you? I mean, not that I blame him," Damon said, eyebrow raised.

Klaus managed to put on a small smile. "If I started to mull over the reasons why everyone I ever met actually hates me, I would be very busy indeed."

"But you know the guy."

"We have met before."

Damon gave an exasperated sigh. "You are not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"There are some things I need to figure out first. I will have to speak to Elijah tomorrow, and there is some research to be done. It won't do anyone any good if I started circulating half-baked theories."

"That guy tortured Caroline and gave me the most unimaginably painful headache in history. So you should really start to share, J. Edgar, because you are not the only one involved here," Damon growled, starting to sound seriously upset.

"In time," Klaus replied in the final tone he usually reserved for his younger siblings. "There is nothing I can tell you right now that would be of any help to anyone. I will fill you in when I see fit."

Damon hissed. "You are getting on my nerves with this Illuminati secrecy crap!"

"Careful, Damon."

When they returned to the house, Damon went straight back to the study, more set than ever to drink his way through the most expensive of Klaus' supplies. The Original walked up the stairs, desperate for the solitude of his room. When he had almost reached it, he noticed Caroline's door open a small fraction. Not now, he thought. He was not sure for how much longer his façade would hold up, and she was the last person he wanted to see him weak and vulnerable.

She stood in the doorframe now, gazing at him questioningly. A small portion of his brain still registered just how beautiful she looked, with no makeup, wearing white pajama pants with a blue tank top that hugged her figure perfectly. But he could also see the wariness in her lovely face. Realization hit him then – she was relying on him to keep her safe, however much she may abhor the thought. And he had not yet figured out how to do that. He felt himself starting to crack, something she couldn't be allowed to see.

"Go to sleep," he hissed at her sharply, hoping to upset her enough so she would just turn on her heels and head back to her room. He should have known she wasn't that easily put off. She just nodded, her face unwaveringly serene.

"I saw you leaving the house, and I felt something strange in the air. Is he… here?"

Klaus nodded curtly. "He was. But he is gone now, so you should be able to sleep unperturbed tonight."

"What happened, Klaus?"

He looked at her impatiently. "Nothing of significance. There are a couple of things I need to consider, and I would appreciate it if you just let me do that," he replied, intentionally harsh. Then he saw a strange look cross her face.

"I just wanted to see if you're okay," she murmured softly, turning around and disappearing into her room. Klaus stared at the closed door, unseeing. She wanted to know if _he_ was okay? It was the first time anyone had cared about that in centuries, and it frightened him. If she could disarm him like this with such a simple question, how would he ever be able to be who he needed to be in order to keep her and his family safe? Silently, he entered his own room, locking the door and leaning against it. His eyes dropped to the floor, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he was in for a rough night.

_No, Caroline. I am not okay._


	9. The Heart of a Warrior

**Hi everyone,**

**once again, big thanks to everyone who has read / reviewed / favourited / followed! It really means a lot to me as this is the first time I have ever written fiction at all, and it was a little bit of an experiment for me to see if I could pull off an entire story. Still really nervous about the whole thing! :) **

**I meant to update yesterday, but I had a terrible day (aka hangover ;)), so I will upload a few more chapters today to make up for it.  
**

**As a quick note, Gilles de Rais and Prelati are actual historical personalities. More on them to come, there is still a lot of story ahead! :)  
**

**Happy Sunday! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

THE HEART OF A WARRIOR

The next day brought Elijah and Kol. After an uneventful remainder of the night, Elena and the Salvatores left rather early in the morning, and Caroline settled next to the fireplace in the study after having agreed with Klaus on going to see her mom sometime later in the day. She was totally engrossed in her book, and Klaus had left her to it. He had been very quiet all morning, and Caroline was not sure what to make of it. His moods seemed to change on a regular basis, and she had seen so many facets to him in little over twenty-four hours that she was seriously confused. And intrigued. What puzzled her most was how he seemed to be affected by everything that had happened so far. It was not that he was openly displaying any emotions, but it was clear to her that he was utterly strained, more so than she had ever seen him, and it worried her. It worried her to see the almighty Klaus like that, and it worried her even more that she was apparently so attuned to his moods that she noticed every little change that was going on in him. Then again, it was good to know that the Original's seemingly indestructible shell was not so impermeable after all. _He has feelings alright. _

The arrival of the two other Mikaelson brothers a couple of hours later gave another indication of that fact. Caroline had just finished a chapter and a blood bag – where _did _Klaus find all that B positive? – when she heard noises from the front door. Curios and just a little grateful for the distraction, she strolled out into the hallway to see who it was. She arrived just in time to witness Klaus greet his brothers. He gave Kol a nod and a quick pat on the shoulder. Then he turned to Elijah, and Caroline found herself fascinated at how those two needed no words. There was a silent exchange going on between them, and even without knowing Elijah all that well, she could see the faint hint of worry in his eyes at what he saw in his younger brother's. The wordless communication came to an abrupt end as Kol spotted her standing next to the study doors.

"Well," he exclaimed with a somewhat lewd look in her direction, "I have to admit it, Nik – I never thought you'd end up getting it on with her after all!"

Klaus was in his brother's face immediately. He didn't snarl, and he didn't lay a finger on Kol. But his voice was so threatening that Caroline's eyes actually widened.

"In view of the fact that you have just set foot in the house, Kol, I will let that pass this time. However, should I hear anything of the sort from you ever again, or should you feel inclined to make Caroline's life only the slightest bit difficult, I give you my word that you will _beg_ me to dagger you. Caroline is our guest until further notice, for reasons I will yet explain, and you will treat her as such. Mark my words, brother. One wrong move, one wrong word, and you will regret the day you were undaggered."

Caroline could see the genuine surprise on Kol's face at his brother's absolute determination. He nodded, then looked at her and nodded again. She gave him a small smile and saw the corners of his mouth lift a fraction in return.

Elijah looked at Klaus thoughtfully. Then he, too, turned towards Caroline, smiling and inclining his head in a small bow. "Miss Forbes. It will be a pleasure having you underfoot, however dismal the circumstances. I am certain my brother has already asked you to make yourself at home, but please, let me tell you that you are indeed most welcome. I shall be looking forward to speaking more with you later." Caroline beamed at him, not able to help being charmed by his manners – and noticing Klaus' eyes narrow almost imperceptibly at her reaction.

"Where's Bekah?" Kol wanted to know. "She hasn't been here for a while, has she? Her scent is completely gone. So where is she?" Caroline remembered that she had wanted to ask Klaus how the talk with his sister went, but between all the events of the previous day, she had just plain forgotten about it.

"She… will be back soon," Klaus muttered. Elijah looked at him quizzically, heaving a sigh.

"What happened this time, Niklaus?" he asked evenly.

"We had a little disagreement. I went to see her yesterday, but she is as stubborn as ever. She will have to get over it, though, as I won't accept her obstinacy. She _will _move back in, and she will do so today. I will bring her back, daggered or otherwise, so if you would stay with Caroline, then I…"

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted, a slight note of impatience to his melodious voice. "With your penchant for gunboat diplomacy, it will be another millennium before Rebekah even considers returning. Tell me where to find her, and I will go. But let us take a walk first, shall we?"

Klaus nodded and turned to Kol. "You will stay here with Caroline. And you'd do well to remember my words, brother."

"I missed you too, Nik," Kol sneered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"May I suggest you put your disquietude to better use than attempting to pave a walkway into the desert ironwood you so tastefully chose as the study flooring?" Elijah's calm voice came from the door where he was standing, silently watching Klaus pacing back and forth restlessly. Caroline had already retired for the night, and Rebekah and Kol were nowhere to be seen. After Klaus had recounted the basic events to Elijah, actually right after Klaus had mentioned Prelati's name, the older Original had left and returned with Rebekah not two hours later. She and Klaus had scowled at each other, and Rebekah had gone to her room without so much as a second glance at him or Caroline.

Klaus paused for an instant, casting a fleeting look at his brother. "Feel free to remove yourself from my company, brother, if I irritate you."

"Did I say anything of the sort?" Elijah shook his head, entering the room and walking slowly towards the array of crystal carafes on the sideboard. "Will you join me for a drink, Niklaus?" he asked, standing pensively in front of the stately selection of beverages that had been refilled since Damon's raid.

Klaus sighed. Maybe a drink would indeed soothe his unrest to some extent. It had been long since he had last spent some time alone with his older brother. With all the events that had unfolded over the last months, he had quietly feared that Elijah might never be able to fully forgive him for his scheming, the daggering and many more things. That they would never share one of those peaceful evenings again, just being brothers and talking to each other like they had done so often over the centuries. He missed that, and he missed it sorely.

"Of course. Choose a drink for us, will you?" He seated himself on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Voilà, mon frère," Elijah said, handing him a crystal tumbler containing a generous fill of a dark amber liquid. Klaus raised the glass to his nose, inhaling deeply, and cast Elijah an appreciative glance.

"Royal Salute? What is the occasion?" he inquired.

"I see you haven't lost your touch for recognizing exquisiteness. I am glad. Well, first of all, the family is reunited once more. And secondly, a quiet evening with my brother has been rare in recent times, therefore the Royal Salute strikes me as an adequate choice to celebrate two such momentous events," Elijah replied with a faint smile, as if he had read Klaus' thoughts a moment ago. "To family," he said.

"To family." Klaus raised his glass to Elijah, silently admiring the Whisky's fiery colour and closing his eyes in pleasure for an instant while sipping his drink.

"I am surprised you came back immediately when I asked," he said after a moment of companionable silence, watching his brother cautiously. "You could be anywhere you wish, doing anything you desire, so why did you choose to actually come back to this godforsaken town when I called?"

Elijah briefly shook his head in disbelief.

"Niklaus. You and Rebekah and Kol are my family. We are reunited at last, we no longer need to run from our miserable excuse for a father or worry about mother's elaborate plans for sending us into oblivion. What makes you think I would want to be separated from my brothers and sister for any length of time?"

Klaus swallowed. "I daggered you, and more than once. Should you not feel hate, thirst for revenge? Should you not be outraged at my betrayal and side with the Salvatore posse on their next dozen pathetic plots to end my life?"

"You may be surprised to learn that I perfectly understand the motivations behind almost everything you have ever done, Niklaus. You are my brother, and of all our siblings, I have always been the closest to you, my comrade in arms and life. However estranged we may have grown periodically, we did spend almost a millennium together, and there is not a single being on the face of the Earth who knows you better than I do." Elijah sighed and looked at his younger brother earnestly. "I may not always agree with your choices, but that does not mean I have any wish to see you dead."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "So what is my motivation behind daggering the lot of you whenever you start getting on my nerves, Dr. Freud?"

"You have always made one fundamental error in your interactions with other people – and even more so in your dealings with us, your family. You assume that whenever someone is not in agreement with a particular action of yours, they automatically reject you in your entirety. You believe that criticizing you equals loathing you."

"You are quite mistaken. I know perfectly well that one thing has nothing to do with the other. And I do not appreciate your lecturing me, Elijah," Klaus hissed through clenched teeth. This was getting dangerously close to the truth, and he reflexively lashed out when someone guessed too accurately. Although Elijah was not guessing. He knew.

Smiling patiently, Elijah replied, "I am not lecturing you. Even though I would not consider it the worst of ideas – you could do with some lecturing. But all I am doing now is being sincere with you, which is something I remember you did use to honour in the past, and I don't believe there are too many people left these days who dare being honest with you."

The image of Caroline invaded Klaus' mind. She always dared. He shook his head to push her out of his thoughts.

"Be that as it may," Elijah continued, "I am quite certain your head is aware that one thing is not necessarily connected to the other. But your heart is not. Incited by our father, you have been telling yourself for centuries that you are not worthy of any sort of affection. At some point, you have started believing it in earnest."

Klaus was silent, staring unseeingly at the contents of his glass, while Elijah went on.

"Niklaus. You have a massive intellect. I daresay you are probably one of the most intelligent men I have ever encountered. Your ability to change strategies and reshuffle your plans within the blink of an eye as soon as any unforeseen obstacle arises is unsettling at the very least. Your soul has always been one of a philosopher, an artist. There is a great amount of darkness in you, but you have never been completely consumed by it like so many others we have encountered over the years. And most of all, you have the heart of a warrior. I have never met anyone who fights his fear the way you do. Don't get all worked up now," he said warningly when Klaus started to rise, "let me finish. Then you can go and rip my head off if it pleases you." Klaus sank back into the couch, trying to stay calm. He had no idea where all this came from, but he was no longer used to having to listen to things he did not want to hear.

"The bravest of men is not the one who knows no fear," Elijah went on, "but the one who battles it. Day after day, hour after hour. That is what you do, so very fiercely, and I admire you immensely for it."

Klaus' head snapped up and he stared at his brother incredulously.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. I admire you. As I said, I am not always d'accord with how you choose to live your life, but that does not diminish the way I see you. You have immense inner riches, Niklaus. There are so many facets to you that I doubt even Rebekah knows them all. You have lived for over a thousand years and you are still filled with a zest for life. You want to see, explore, taste. You can never get enough of it all, and that is the greatest gift ever to be bestowed on an immortal. Or on anyone, for that matter."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Klaus muttered. This was completely unexpected, and as much as he had wished for a heartfelt talk with his brother, he did not like the direction the conversation had taken.

"I am telling you this, brother, because I believe it is high time you started to sheath your sword every once in a while and found some rest. You have battled the world – and yourself – incessantly for a thousand years, and you have been outrageously successful. However unconventional your methods, you were the one who kept this family together throughout all those turbulent centuries, which was by no means an easy task. And… you have seen things no one should ever have to see."

Klaus' knuckles turned white as he clenched the glass. It shattered into hundreds of tiny sparkling splinters, the precious liquid spilling over his hand and onto the floor.

"Elijah. Enough," he snarled under his breath, barely managing to maintain control of himself. He had never told his brother what exactly had happened that night, but Elijah was no fool. He knew that Klaus had changed after Tiffauges.

"Shame about the drink," Elijah commented evenly, raising from the couch and fixing another glass of Whisky. He handed it to Klaus, whose hand was completely steady when he accepted it.

"I am dead serious, brother. I do not wish to go into any details of this particular topic."

Elijah raised his hand. "Calm down, Niklaus. We will need to speak of it eventually, as the events of back then seem to be spilling into the present, and we have to know what it is that we are facing. Acquaint yourself with the thought, brother. We are going to have to touch on the subject soon. However, as I do have your undivided attention right now, I would like to ask something of you."

Klaus' eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is it?"

Elijah took a deep breath and looked at this brother warmly. "I want you to ask yourself a question, and I want your word that you will give it some very serious thought for quite a while. Come to me when you have found your answer."

"What kind of question?"

"Do I have your word?"

Klaus tried to find a hidden trap, but he couldn't see one.

"Yes," he finally conceded, "you have my word. The question?"

"The question I want you to ask yourself is this: A man is what he fights for. When the smoke clears, and you get right down to it, what is it that _you_ fight for, Niklaus?"

Klaus stared at Elijah and started to speak, but his brother held up his hand again and said sternly, "You gave your word. Do not answer me now. Think, and think hard. Come to me when you feel you are ready."

It was right then when Klaus finally understood he had not lost Elijah after all. This was his older brother, talking to him the way he used to, and as upset as Klaus was at feeling patronized, he couldn't stop the warmth spreading in his chest for an instant, although he managed to battle it down almost immediately.

"I will think about it, Elijah, I give you my word. I see no use, and I keep wondering whether this is some Kumbayah way of trying to make me back off from creating more Hybrids or whatever other of my activities it is you disapprove of, but I will humor you."

"Thank you Niklaus," Elijah replied with a smile.

"Now, I have a question for you myself. And you may answer it right away," Klaus sneered. He was his snide self again, and he hated himself for his earlier moment of weakness, even in front of the one person who truly knew him.

"Let's hear it."

"You are a strategist, a plotter, a fighter. You want to be in control, to have a hand in making the world turn in the direction you mean for it to. You crave that sort of power almost as much as I do. Well, your methods are admittedly somewhat less ostentatious than mine." Elijah raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent.

"So here is the question. Why do you always remain one step behind me? Why have you always been my second in command and never once tried to overthrow me or start your own quest to rule the better part of the world?"

He had secretly pondered this for many centuries. Elijah was his equal in so many things, and he would have been more than capable to build his own realm of power. But he had chosen to remain at Klaus' side even when he had had many opportunities to leave. Only very rarely had their disagreements been severe enough to make Elijah stay away for any length of time, and he had always returned. Klaus had never truly understood that, and he waited tensely for an answer he was not positive he wanted to hear.

After some consideration, Elijah spoke. "You are of course aware that the limelight has never been for me, brother. I am not comfortable on a throne. My preference will always be for the shadows behind it, and your flame shines brightly enough to cast a very ample shadow. But you know me well, Niklaus, and you are right. I crave power, or shall we rather call it influence, though I would not necessarily go to the same lengths as you do to obtain it."

"Always so noble," Klaus taunted.

"I am far from being that. But I take my responsibilities and commitments very seriously, and I have decided a very long time ago that my allegiance is to you and to our family. Above… everything else. I remain one step behind you because someone needs to watch over you, Niklaus."

With narrowed eyes, Klaus set his tumbler on the side table and leaned towards his brother.

"I do hope I haven't heard you correctly. What could ever make you believe that I am in need of a bloody babysitter?" he spat. "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself and tending to my own business!" His face was livid with anger. Elijah remained totally unperturbed by his brother's display of outrage.

"Dear brother, you actually quite underline my earlier point, and I was not even criticizing you here. You need to listen more carefully. I did not say anything about watching you, but watching _over_ you. There is a huge difference." He sighed, knowing that he was taking a great risk in saying what he was about to say next.

"You have been looking after us ever since we turned, and no matter what happened or what any of us did to oppose you, you kept us safe. Most of what you did was born out of your overwhelming need to protect. Contrary to what you believe, you should not have to bear the responsibility for our family alone, and that is why I am here and why I will always stand by you. Every being needs someone to watch over him, even the mightiest Original Hybrid to walk the Earth. None of us is an island, not even you. But more than anything I wish for that relentless warrior that you are to find a way of conquering the demons that have been haunting you for all these centuries. I am here because you are my brother and I will always love you, Niklaus."

Klaus looked at Elijah wordlessly, disbelief plain on his face. Then he silently turned his gaze back towards the fire.


	10. AWOL

CHAPTER NINE

AWOL

Three weeks later, Caroline found herself pacing back and forth in what was still her room at the Mikaelson mansion, casting desperate looks at the contents of her wardrobe which were spread over every surface in wild disarray. Hell, this called for emergency shopping! There was no way she could wear any of this to the bloody Fundraiser at Town Hall tonight, to which Elijah had graciously agreed to accompany her. Klaus was gone once again, as he had often been over those last weeks, in order to continue his research on the warlock. He never spoke of it, and after a few days of continuous clashes with him over his secrecy, she had stopped asking, pondering new tactics on how to wheedle the information out of him. She hadn't come up with anything helpful so far. There had been no more incidents, but the nightmares were still haunting her… which meant that the warlock must have found a way to manipulate her dreams from a distance, as Klaus, Elijah and Kol took turns searching the surroundings and always came up empty. And Caroline knew he wasn't near, she could feel it somehow. But the nightmares were as real as ever, only that something about them had changed over the last few days. They were no longer of Henrik. They were all of _him _now_. _And she hadn't told him a word about the ongoing visions.

_Come on, back to more cheerful topics, Caroline._

Her eyes fell on the elegant blue evening gown draped over her bed. Hehad given it to her months ago, and she had secretly loved the way it had looked on her. So worldly, so sophisticated. She remembered the look of awe in his eyes when he had first seen her in it. It still sent shivers down her spine every time she thought about it.

She couldn't wear the dress to a town function again, as everyone had already seen it. With a frustrated cry, she grabbed her phone and texted Elena. No way to give her a call, what with all the Original super hearing around.

**_Lena, you need to help me. Please! Major fashion crisis! I have nothing to wear, and I need you to come shopping with me, right now!_**

She could virtually see Elena's giggle. All the supernatural stuff that was going on, the fighting, the fear, the threats – and Caroline still went into severe panic mode over clothes. She wondered if she was schizophrenic or just plain shallow. Her phone vibrated.

**_I'd like that – but what about your Original bodyguards? I can't imagine either Klaus, Elijah or Kol will be all too eager to go shopping… and you know how I feel about Rebekah. So what are we going to do?_**

**Leave it to me. I mean… what's going to happen to me at the mall of all places? Shall we say fifteen minutes?**

**_Sure! Still… be careful, okay?_**

Caroline grabbed her jacket and purse. Then she walked quietly down to the hallway, closed her eyes and concentrated on the noises she could detect within the house. Kol wasn't at home, she had heard him leave early that morning. She identified shower noises from Rebekah's room. Very good. But where was Elijah? Very slowly, she moved towards the front door, hoping he was in his room or somewhere else he couldn't see her. _Come on, Caroline! No risk, no fun!_ She took a chance and flashed out of the house, racing all the way to the mall at vampire speed.

She had made it! A quick pang of guilt flashed through her at the thought of Klaus and Elijah, but she ignored it. She was in bad need of some girl time after such a long time of always having an Original watchdog hovering over her. She had started to develop some sort of grudging tolerance for Rebekah, but Matt's and Elena's accident was still a palpable barrier between them and did not allow for any sort of camaraderie yet. Maybe at some point in the future, but Caroline was still not over the fact that Rebekah was to blame for her best friend's transformation.

Elena arrived just a minute later, emerging from Damon's car. He waved to Caroline and settled at the parking lot with what seemed to be a bottle of something not usually compatible with driving. Elena took her arm, and together, they headed for the largest boutique Mystic Falls had to offer. Which was not very large, all things considered.

Elena sat outside the fitting room, thoughtfully sipping on a Chai. She'd had three blood bags before coming to the mall and felt relatively calm. The cravings were in check for the time being, though she didn't doubt for a second that Caroline would keep her – or rather the innocent townsfolk - out of harm's way. Which was how she had finally convinced Damon to let her go without one of them playing the watchdog. Or rather, not extending the watchdog duties beyond the parking lot. She could definitely use more girl time, and both of the brothers needed to catch a breath too. Screw the drama.

The curtain swung to the side, and Caroline stepped out in a satin burgundy evening dress, off the shoulder and clinging to her every curve.

"What do you think?" she asked skeptically.

Elena cocked her head to one side. "Turn," she ordered, whirling her index finger in a circle, and Caroline obliged, slowly turning on her heel.

"Nope. Too tight, too satiny and it makes you look… I don't know… old!" she giggled.

"Wow, thanks!" Caroline said with mock horror on her face, but grinning all the same. "Okay, next!" She disappeared back into the fitting room.

"So what's new with you? With all that's been going on, I know I have totally neglected you, and I feel awful. You have been such a rock to me, and I have not once asked you how you are holding up at the Haunted Mansion." Elena looked towards the curtain.

"Ah… well, not too much going on really," Caroline said slowly. She was glad Elena couldn't see her face, because she could probably tell something about her was different… and realize that Caroline no longer really minded being in the Originals' company. They were fascinating, each of them in their own way, and Caroline had grown to genuinely appreciate a great many things about them. Her long, earnest conversations with Elijah about anything and everything, the continuous banter with Kol, the rare but honest understanding she at times shared with Rebekah when it came to holding their own in the testosterone-filled mansion. And… her strange and continuously growing fascination with Klaus. Whenever he was at home, they spent hours talking. It had started with her questions about Thomas Cromwell, and from there, they had gone on to other periods in history. He freely shared his colourful past with her, and she was starting to comprehend just how complex a man he was. Instead of repelling her, it drew her in.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" Elena wanted to know, eyeing her warily.

"No. But I think this is a good thing, at least for a time. How would we be supposed to ever make a clean cut when we continuously see each other?"

"And how do you feel, Care?"

Caroline pondered the question for a moment. "I am still sad, but it doesn't really hurt anymore. I think my subconscious had broken up with him way before my brain and my heart could catch up. It is the best thing for both of us, but that doesn't mean that I'm not a bit sad from time to time, knowing that it didn't work out."

"Just let me know whenever you need me, okay?" Elena smiled. "By the way, Stefan spoke to Tyler a couple of days ago. He's okay… still sad, too, but he's hanging in there. He said about the same thing to Stefan that you just told me." She sipped her Chai. "So… what about Klaus?"

Caroline tensed inside the fitting room, and pulling up the zipper of the fluffy pale pink dress she thought made her look like a meringue, she took a deep breath. She pushed the curtain aside and took a hesitant step outside.

"What do you mean?"

"What's he been up to? I mean, he was never there when we came to see you, and when you came to the house, it was always Elijah who drove you."

"Oh," Caroline breathed with relief. _Ugh. _"He's researching that warlock and some other stuff, although I'm not sure what exactly it is he's doing and what there is to find out. He doesn't really talk about it, and he's away a lot. For all I know, he could be doing practically anything from training his Hybrid army to running for President."

Elena giggled. "President of what?"

"Don't know… the National Hybrid Association?"

"Hybrids Anonymous!"

"Hybritology!"

"And then they'll make a TV show and a movie of it!"

"How I Met Your Hybrid!"

"Two and a Half Hybrids!"

"The Silence of the Hybrids!

They looked at each other and burst into roaring laughter. After a few minutes, they sobered a bit, and Elena asked, still smiling, "Do you think we should really find this funny?"

"Seriously? If we can't have a laugh about all this absurd stuff every now and then, they are going to have us committed sometime soon."

"True," Elena replied, "but I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to sneak out while we're not sure what's going on."

Caroline sighed. "I know. Believe it or not, I actually feel bad about it. Thinking about how Klaus is going to give his siblings hell for letting me escape, not to mention the fact that he will probably shout at me and lock me up until the end of time. But I just need this, Lena. If I'm not careful, I'll start losing my grip on reality, and then you can have me confined to an asylum in earnest."

"I know what you mean. And maybe you're right. I feel like that sometimes, and all I can think of is sitting down and watch a girly movie and have some microwave popcorn. It does ground me to an extent, but then I look at Damon and Stefan, and I'm back in the middle of fantasyland. I think we should do things like shopping, hanging out and do girl stuff more often. If they ever let us."

Which was the precise moment Caroline's phone vibrated. "Ugh," she groaned, "bets are they won't." She was right.

"Klaus," she said to Elena, letting the phone go on vibrating. Like hell would she take his call now! After a moment, the phone went quiet. A second later, she received a text.

**_Call Elijah immediately and tell him where you are. Klaus_**

She held the phone out to Elena. "I'm surprised it took the chief watchdog that long." Her eyes narrowed. No way was she going to cut short her shopping excursion.

**I'm perfectly fine. I will be back at the house after lunch. Caroline**

"He's really going to lock you up, Care. Maybe you should just call Elijah after all?"

"Forget it! I need a dress, and I need some time away from Frankenstein's castle. He's pissed off already and I don't think it will get any worse, so I might as well enjoy my little break." _God, I'm so dead. _Her phone vibrated again, and she swallowed_._

**_NOW, Caroline!_**

She put the phone away and turned to Elena. "We'll probably have to hurry up a bit. Not sure how long it will take him to compel someone to track down my phone. So, what about this dress?" she asked, only to be interrupted by Damon who literally appeared out of nowhere and shoved his phone in her face. "Why is Nero going all commanding general on me?" he demanded, eyebrows raised.

**_Damon. Should you know anything about Caroline's whereabouts, let me know at once. If not, I would strongly advise you to go and find her. Stat. Klaus_**

At the same instant, Elena's phone went off. "Stefan?" she said. "No, she's fine. She's here with me. We're at the mall, shopping. Yes, I know, Damon's got a text from him, too." There was a brief silence. "Yes, he's here. He drove me over." Damon rolled his eyes, and Elena moved a few steps away to find some privacy.

"Blondie, did you actually sneak out on the Original jailers?" Damon asked, looking at her sternly.

"Yeah," she replied in a small voice. It looked like her shopping trip was over after all. Suddenly, a broad grin spread across Damon's face, and he patted her on the shoulder. "Well done. Not easy with all those Marvel abilities around you. I'm impressed!"

Caroline looked at him, wide-eyed. The she laughed out loud. "So you're not going to rat me out?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not! Any day I can piss off Lord Voldemort is a good day," he snickered. "But I will stick close to you guys anyway. Wouldn't want to have that Original riff raff deprive the beautiful ladies of Mystic Falls of my eternally handsome face should anything or anyone decide to come after you."

Caroline snorted, but she smiled nonetheless. Sometimes, Mr. Salvatore the Elder could be a good buddy after all. Elena returned, her face tense. More Stefan problems, it would seem. Damon cast her a longing look, and Caroline noticed her friend squirm under his scorching gaze. "I'll be over at Starbuck's. Call out loud if you need me, I'll hear." He smiled at Elena, then turned to Caroline.

"You look like a meringue, Blondie."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

An hour later, Caroline had reluctantly chosen the least embarrassing of the dresses she had tried on, but it hadn't really been love at first sight. Now they were sitting at the mall's only restaurant and had just ordered their lunch.

"So," Caroline said, taking a sip of her iced tea, "what's up with you and the boys now, Lena?"

Elena choked on her coke. "What do you mean?" she asked, avoiding Caroline's eyes.

"I mean that despite the fact that you told Damon you had chosen Stefan, he is sticking around. And I've seen you three together for weeks now. You are my best friend, Lena, and I can see you are even more confused than you were before you turned. Am I wrong?"

"No," Elena sighed unhappily, "you're not. It is killing me, no pun intended. Before I turned, I was sure that Stefan was the right choice. After everything he did for me, after everything we went through together, I felt that it was the right thing to do. You know that when my parents died, I somehow lost the connection to life. Stefan gave that back to me. He brought me back from a grey, colorless world. He was so good for me. It was pure and simple. Well, as simple as it gets in all this supernatural mess." Elena looked at her hands, and Caroline thought she had never seen her this sad. She covered Elena's hand with hers and said gently, "Go on."

"I thought nothing could ever shake what I felt for Stefan when all of it started. And then Damon shows up and gradually starts turning my world upside down. He was so cruel, so bad, so merciless at the beginning. I really despised him, Care. But slowly, imperceptibly, he crawled under my skin. And I can't get him out. I never thought he could actually make a turn for the better, but he did. Oh, he is still badass, and I don't believe that will ever change. It probably shouldn't anyway because it would no longer be him then. Damon makes everything so easy and so complicated at the same time. Everything is a challenge with him. Sometimes I find it exhausting, sometimes exhilarating. Stefan is soothing, like a balm, whereas Damon is electricity. I don't know what I need anymore, Care. With all those heightened emotions, it only gets worse, especially where Damon is concerned."

"How?"

Elena looked around tensely to see if Damon was somewhere within hearing distance and lowered her voice to the point of being barely audible. "I don't know how to say this but… God, I want him. I want him so badly it causes me physical pain. This is not just about sex, though he turns me into ash just by looking at me. I want him because he is strong, daring, protective and so passionate about everything. Bloody hell, I even want him because he can be such a jerk and because he looks so hot with his damn bottle of Scotch at the Grill at 10am. And I used to hate seeing him like that, at least that's what I always thought!" She shook her head desperately. "Care, I think I am going crazy. This is not the right thing to do, and I should so not be feeling this!"

Caroline snorted. "Oh please. Spare me the good girl code crap. This is not the fifties, and you are not destined to eternal damnation for wanting a man, especially one who turns you on like that. And who loves you more than his own life, for that matter."

"That's what I am not so sure about, Care. He's Damon! I know he loves me, but I'm still not sure he is capable of giving me the kind of love I always thought I wanted. Sweet and pure, you know what I mean? Then, whenever I am close to him, he totally overwhelms me and I can't tell up from down anymore. And I keep asking myself if this eternal turmoil is what I really want from a relationship. Sometimes I think I do. Sometimes it just feels right," Elena whispered unhappily.

"Lena, as we all know, I am a total expert when it comes to failed relationships, so you should listen closely to my advice." Elena's lips twitched. "I know I always said Stefan was your epic love, and I truly consider him the brother I never had. I wish him all the happiness in the world. But if you ignore your feelings for Damon – and the fact that they are heightened does not imply they have to be _wrong_ – it would not be fair to any of you. Maybe you are destined to have two epic loves in your life, who just happen to be brothers. And yes, maybe you are destined to hurt one of them very deeply. But feelings like yours for Damon can't just be dismissed. It is very noble of you wanting to stick with Stefan, because you fell for him first and he went through a really bad time for you. Then again, so did you for him. Only here's the thing: acting out of a feeling of obligation or habit is not fair to him and will suck for you in the long run." Caroline thoughtfully sipped her iced tea.

"So think very carefully about what you really want. If it helps any – I have a feeling Damon is no less steadfast than Stefan, when given the chance. And those two care for each other so deeply, I think not even you could break that bond for good, if that's what worries you."

Elena looked at Caroline with big eyes. "Wow. That was… something. Though I have to admit that I am a bit baffled right now – you were always so totally on Stefan's side! What happened?"

"Let's just say that I kind of opened up to the idea of you and Damon a little more lately. A lot of things have been going on, and I think I'm learning that maybe not everything is as black and white as I used to believe," Caroline replied cautiously.

"Thanks, Care… and I know you are probably right. Just need to wrap my head around it." She sighed deeply. "If only he wasn't driving me so totally insane! I can't think straight anymore when I'm around him."

_Sound familiar, Caroline? _

"You'll sort it out eventually. Did anything happen, anyway? Since Denver, I mean?"

"Nope. Whenever he looks at me in that Damon kind of way, I just chicken out and run off."

"Sounds like long and veeery cold showers for Mr Salvatore the Elder!"

"For _him_? Why do you think _I_ spend the better part of my days in the damn bathroom?"

And they burst into laughter again.


	11. Déjà Vu

CHAPTER TEN

DÉJÀ VU

She was incredibly late.

Elijah had given her a very stern lecture when Damon had delivered her at the Mikaelson mansion, and it had taken a while. He had been visibly upset and she was feeling like a misbehaved child, even though she liked the way he seemed to worry about her wellbeing. It made her think of the older brother she had never had and always wanted. It even made her think of her father, the way he had been before he had left the family. Thankfully, Elijah was apparently not upset enough to go back on his promise to take her to the dance, although he had murmured something about spending the rest of the afternoon on the phone, trying to appease Klaus. She supposed that once Big Bad was back, she wouldn't hear the end of this.

She was seriously running out of time now and still not completely happy with her new dress. But there was no acceptable alternative, and she had to get started _this instant_. She dumped her shopping bags and turned towards the bathroom, when she realized something about the room was different from how she had left it. She whirled around again, and her eyes widened in shock. All the clothes were gone, hanging neatly in her closet the way they had before her fashion skirmish. And in the middle of her bed sat a large taupe box, labeled "Rena Lange", with a silver ribbon around it. _Déjà vu. Big time._

Caroline couldn't believe he had done it again. And while being away! Well, he had probably asked Rebekah… But, wait a minute - what the heck! He knew she hated his expensive gifts, hadn't she told him so more than once? What was wrong with this guy, apart from being a psycho Original mass murderer and a bit of a stalker? What on Earth did she have to do to get her message across? _Which one? The one where you tell him that you just loved that last dress, or the one where you found no excuse for wearing his bracelet? Or the one where you sit with him for hours, listening to his life story, unable to take your eyes off him?_

Carefully, she approached the box, very slowly removing the ribbon and lifting the lid. _Grenade!_ She giggled at her own silliness and lowered her gaze to the contents of the box. Holding her breath, she touched the fabric. What the heck was that? It felt like… metal. Wildly curious, she took the garment out of the box. It looked like a mail shirt of intricately woven, delicate chains, cut into the shape of a woman's top, off the shoulder, with just two slim metal straps to be worn across the upper arms. Not quite as snug as a corset, but somewhat more loose-fitting at the waist. She reached into the box again, producing an ultramarine, floor-length skirt, cut very generously, the way a true ball gown should be cut.

Caroline frowned. What was this supposed to look like? Such a strange combination, she had never seen anything like it. Well, whatever, she was absolutely not going to wear a gift of his again. _Good decision. I can do this! Screw him and his damn presents!_ She was about to put it all back in the box, when curiosity got the better of her. She had to see how she looked in it, just for a minute. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, putting the deep blue skirt on first. Oh God, was this actually silk? She ran her hands over the fabric, delighting at how soft it felt to her touch. She made a quick pirouette, marveling at the way the wide skirt flowed around her. On an impulse, she started rummaging through the closet, searching for a crinoline she remembered she had packed by mistake the other day. She finally found it and put it on, draping the skirt over it. The result was absolutely stunning. The deep blue fabric flowed over the crinoline in shimmery waves, and the skirt now looked like a silken waterfall. Then she slid into the strange top. It reminded her of a suit of armour, but the feeling was not unpleasant. Turning to face the mirror, she studied her reflection.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined two such different pieces of clothing to have such a dazzling effect when worn together. The mail shirt fit her snugly at the chest but danced around her waist in thousands of iridescent sparkles. It ended exactly where the high-waisted skirt began, revealing just the faintest hint of skin whenever she lifted her arms. Caroline swallowed. She felt like a freaking princess in this thing. A rather modern one, as there was nothing the least bit conservative about the dress, but a princess nonetheless.

Damn him. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist something like this. _I can so not do this! _Gah! Annoying, stupid, obnoxious Klaus!

Looking into the box again, she found a pair of satin high heels as deeply ultramarine as the skirt, set off with discreetly gleaming rhinestone in the exact same metallic shade as the mail shirt. Louboutins? _Of course._

And a note.

**_I am more upset with you than you could probably fathom. Still – do me the honour of accepting this little addition to your already exquisite wardrobe. _**

**_Enjoy the dance. I am certain you will be utterly stunning._**

**_Klaus_**

Caroline looked up from the note, not bothering to wonder how he had managed to get it to her. Once more, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't want this to warm her heart the way it did. Once he was back, she was going to have a word with Klaus. He needed to stop doing this. Saying the right words, giving her the right gifts, looking at her the way he did, making her feel so incredibly protected. It had to come to an end, because otherwise… otherwise, she would start liking it.

The second she stepped out of her room after finally getting ready, everyone started complimenting her. Elijah had given her a genuine smile of admiration as he took her arm at the bottom of the stairs, Kol had winked at her and made some seedy remark on how she would have the better part of the male guests drooling over her, himself included, and even Rebekah had given her an appreciative nod. The Original didn't look half-bad herself in a silvery ball gown, off the shoulder, accentuating her curves just the way they should be. She would be attending the ball with Matt, although Caroline still hadn't wrapped her head around how Rebekah had managed to persuade him after what she had done to him.

Once they arrived at Town Hall, the compliments continued. Elena, stunning in a forest green corsage dress, had gaped at her, a big question mark in her eyes. Caroline had just shrugged and mouthed 'Klaus'. Damon had very ostentatiously given her a one-over, and even Stefan had inclined his head and mumbled something about how beautiful she looked. She enjoyed their compliments, but something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Caroline found herself wishing that Klaus could see her like this… the dress had been his choice after all, and she longed for his gaze, wordlessly telling her how he liked the way she looked.

* * *

He stood in the doors, watching her dance with Stefan, and now it was Klaus' turn to be trapped in a moment of déjà-vu. Only that his memory of her standing in the ballroom of his own house, wearing the other gown he had given her back then, paled like a moonstone against a diamond as he gazed at her now. Christ, she was ravishing! He had known that the bohemian gown would be a perfect fit and that she would look spectacular, but nothing had prepared him for the way she carried herself in that dress. She was positively glowing. Her hair was twinkling, and he could have sworn he saw starlight reflected on her face. The skirt's deep blue made her eyes look like the South Pacific and contrasted spectacularly with the matte ruby shade she was wearing on her lips tonight. It made him think of vintage Bordeaux and of how the wine would taste on those wonderful lips of hers. Swallowing hard and forgetting everything he wanted to throw at her for taking off on her own, he made his way over to her, surprised that he wasn't stumbling over his own feet. Thousand-year-old veteran of beauty Niklaus Mikaelson couldn't stop staring.

Caroline and Stefan were just finishing the waltz when a voice came up behind her. A very beautiful voice. A voice she had been thinking about just a second ago.

"Stefan. Do you mind if I cut in?" His voice was as lovely as ever, but there was a steely undertone. Her stomach went berserk. Stefan looked at her, nodded curtly and excused himself. She closed her eyes for an instant, took a deep breath and turned to face him. Which was when her stomach seemed to completely dissolve into a swarm of frigging butterflies.

_Not fair. He looks… oh… just plain gorgeous. _There was no other word for it. Most men looked dapper in a tux, she thought meekly, but it worked for him in a way she had never seen on any man before, not even Damon. Klaus looked quintessentially regal. The suit fit his strong, lean body to perfection, and he wore it so elegantly it made her want to just stare at him for the rest of the night. He had trimmed his customary stubble to a minimum, which made him appear almost, albeit not quite, clean-shaven. She had never seen him this striking, and it hurt to merely look at him.

"You're back," she breathed. He was silent. "Look, Klaus, I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

He shook his head. "Not tonight, Caroline. We will talk about this tomorrow." He delicately took her hand, and lifting it to his lips, he hovered over her knuckles. She could feel the soft sensation of his breath on her hand, but his lips did not graze her skin. Caroline trembled and dearly hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I like to think of myself as an eloquent man, sweetheart, but right now I am at a complete loss for words to describe how your loveliness captures me to the tips of my fingers," Klaus murmured, velvet voice back, his eyes shining with a sheer, unadulterated relief that would have made her heart give a little start had it still been beating. Could he really be this happy to find her safe and sound?

With a shaky breath, she gave him a tentative smile. "You call that a loss for words?" she replied and pulled back the hand he was still holding so gently. She needed to speak with him about the gift thing and she wouldn't be able to get out a coherent sentence while his fingers were so subtly tracing hers. _And can the damn butterflies in there please drop dead or go into hibernation already?_

"Klaus, we still need to talk," she said with what she hoped would pass as businesslike determination.

"I am always delighted to talk to you, love. But can we please put off any unpleasant topics until tomorrow? Tonight, I want to just enjoy being here with you."

"Well, it sucks to be you then. I am not postponing this for another minute," Caroline replied sternly, pulling a chuckle from him.

"Let's hear it then."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Klaus, I do thank you for this dress. And for tidying up my room, for that matter. Not that I have any idea how you got back so quickly." He grinned meaningfully at that. "But you really, really need to stop giving me things."

"Why?" It wasn't a mocking or offended question. He genuinely wanted to know.

"Because I am not your girlfriend and this isn't appropriate, point one. Because I can't understand why you are doing it, point two. Because it is just too much, point three. Because I haven't done anything to deserve your generosity, point four. Because you are Public Enemy Number One, and I can't accept any more gifts from someone who tried to murder almost everyone I know, however much you are protecting me right now, point five. Pick one."

She had expected him to be angry, to turn on his heel and storm off, but as always, he surprised her.

"You are right, love." _Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

Klaus smiled. "You are right. You are indeed not my girlfriend, much as I abhor the word. But where is it written that a man is only allowed to bestow a present on a woman he is in some kind of officially sanctioned relationship with? The entire fashion, flower and jewelry industries would be doomed if that were the case."

"But…"

He raised his hand. "Do let me finish. You gave me your reasons for not wanting any gifts from me, now you will have to hear my reasons for wanting to give them to you."

"Sorry. Democracy. Freedom of speech. Momentarily forgot. Go on." Caroline conceded, trying to sound perfectly blasé and failing miserably. Klaus chuckled again, and Caroline had to swallow at the softness in his gaze.

"Okay. We cleared point one – it is perfectly appropriate to give you gifts despite the fact that you are not my _girlfriend_." He gave an exaggerated shudder. "Point two – I do it because it gives me pleasure, and at the risk of repeating myself, I do it because I fancy you. No news here. Point three – I have merely given you a dress, not the Crown Jewels or Buckingham Palace. Not that you would actually want to live in that dreadful place. Anyhow, nothing can ever be too much or too good for you, Caroline, and that includes the Crown Jewels and all the treasures you could ever think of, tacky as it may sound to you. Point four – you deserve everything I can give you and more. If I ever hear you saying again that you don't deserve something, the two of us are going to have a serious problem." He paused for an instant, taking a very deliberate step towards her, his dark blue eyes burning into hers with such a fire it made her lightheaded.

"Point five. Look at me, Caroline, and tell me truthfully that you see nothing but a monster. That you are completely and utterly convinced that I am but a sadistic murderer with no trace of humanity left inside me. That I am incapable of any sort of emotion or compassion. If you can look me in the eye and wholeheartedly tell me so, I will let you walk away from me right now and give you my word that I will never bother you again for the rest of eternity."

Caroline stared at him. This was her chance. She could make him back off, because she saw that he was actually serious. She heard the apprehension in his voice. He would leave her alone, and she could finally get on with her life. That was what she wanted. She just needed to say the word. Three letters. Y.E.S.

"No," she whispered, her eyes prickling. With all of her willpower, she forced the tears back down. "No, that is not all I see in you." Geez, she was such a weakling! Why couldn't she just have lied to him? _Because he would have seen right through you, you moron._

"Caroline." She just shook her head in silence.

"Caroline, look at me. Please."

Slowly, making sure there was no evidence of the treacherous tears, she lifted her head and met his gaze. Her throat constricted, and the stupid butterflies had now apparently called their Facebook friends to join them in a flash mob, because she could not feel anything anymore but the whirling sensation in her stomach.

Klaus took her hand again and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Thank you, love. You may not believe it, but this means very much to me." He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving hers. Caroline faintly remembered Elena saying about Damon '…he turns me into ash just by looking at me…' She empathized entirely.

God, no. Please. This wasn't happening to her. She did so _not_ want Klaus! She _so hadn't_ missed him! _Um-hmm. Course not._

"Well," Klaus said cheerfully, "now that we have successfully mastered the somber part of the conversation, why don't I get us a drink?" Caroline gave a faint nod. She needed to get away from him, to gather herself and shake off the daze.

"I'll be at the ladies' for a second."

"Very well, love. Shall I wait for you over there?" He pointed towards a large potted palm tree next to the grand piano.

"Why not," Caroline replied, suddenly very anxious to be alone. With one last smile, Klaus let go of her hand and disappeared in the general direction of the bar.

Caroline hurried towards the ladies' room, not looking left or right until she finally closed the door behind her. Scanning the room, she spotted a bench with some cushions at the far side of it. She walked over and sank down, burying her face in her hands. What had just happened out there? It had been the perfect opportunity to remove Klaus from her life, and she had let it pass. He had completely disarmed her with that last question of his, for she knew perfectly well there was much more to him than the Evil Overlord, and he knew that she knew. _Gah, complicated._

From the very beginning, there had always been something about Klaus that got to her. She did not know what it was, but there could be no doubt it existed, and it had increased monumentally over those last few weeks that she had got to spend more time with him and learned to know him a little better. There were so many appealing things about him. For one, she liked confidence in men, and Klaus definitely had more than his share of that. As much as she hated to acknowledge it, Caroline was inevitably drawn to the tough and the fearless. And Klaus was the freaking Messiah of badassery – _duh!_

But it was something else as well. There were those split seconds when his eyes softened and his raw humanity was shining through. He was a man with feelings, fears, hopes and dreams, however deep they may be buried in that otherwise pitch-black soul of his. She could deal with everything Klaus had to offer – his intelligence, literacy, confidence, fearlessness, manners, humour, overwhelming physical presence and all the myriads of facets she suspected there were to him. But Caroline was putty in the hands of his vulnerability.

Trying to shake off her bewilderment, she got up from the bench and moved towards the mirror to check if her mascara had been smudged by the almost-tears. Everything looked fine though, so she just quickly touched up her lipstick. She had decided against her usual glossy shade tonight, as something girly like that would never have worked with this incredible dress. Although she initially hadn't been quite sure the matte lipstick suited her, she no longer doubted it now. Klaus had been staring at her lips a couple of times, so it apparently did. "Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed at herself, jamming the lipstick back into her clutch. What the hell was she thinking, prettying up for _him_ of all people?

When she returned to the ballroom, she spotted Klaus standing next to the palm tree in question, casually holding two glasses of what seemed to be champagne, conversing with Elena and the Salvatores. Damon seemed to have nothing but mischief on his mind, if the way he snickered at Klaus was any indication, and that usually ended up in some kind of crazy banter. Stefan's gaze was as a tad less icy as usual, and he did seem determined to keep up the pretense of civility towards Klaus. Elena looked relatively relaxed, not actually scared or overly uncomfortable. It seemed like everyone had started to come to terms with each other to a certain degree. Caroline sighed. Klaus had given a promise to hold the peace, and he had done just that ever since. A man of his word. Another redeeming quality.

Damon saw her approaching the quartet. "As I said, earlier, not bad, Blondie," he crooned in his most enticing voice, giving her a very ostentatious once-over again, "one could almost call you pretty tonight." Caroline rolled her eyes. She knew what he was doing, but to her surprise, it actually did seem to work, as both Klaus and Elena scowled at him. He pretended not to notice and kept goggling at Caroline, who had to do her best not to laugh. How could they fall for this? He was being so obvious, it was a regular riot. But only for so long, as Damon got more than he had bargained for. Klaus cleared his throat.

"Well, mate, I strongly suggest you revert to your usual staring at the doppelganger if you intend to keep that pretty face of yours in one piece," he said pleasantly. None of them was fooled – Klaus' eyes were dead serious.

Damon turned to look at Klaus and snickered. "You think me pretty, oh Mighty Grim Reaper?" His hand shot to his heart, and he gasped mockingly. "But please, be gentle and don't toy with my emotions! I've been hurt before!"

Both girls had to bite down their laughter, and even on Stefan's lips appeared the ghost of a smile.

Caroline sobered quickly, remembering who Damon was actually provoking here, and she turned her head to cautiously eye Klaus, half expecting him to drag Damon from the room and tear his heart out somewhere between geraniums and pansies on the Town Hall's manicured front lawn. Again, she was in for a little surprise, as Klaus unexpectedly played along.

"No, love," he said in a solemn voice, placing a hand on his own heart and looking at Damon with big puppy eyes, "I would never use you ill that way. Please rest assured that breaking your face won't diminish my feelings for you at all. What is between us will never change."

Caroline's eyes widened, and she just couldn't help it. She burst into laughter.

Klaus grinned and handed her one of the champagne flutes he was holding. The others looked at Caroline with different degrees of astonishment. Damon was unperturbed.

"Well, now that we have worked on our relationship issues," he started to say, only to be interrupted by Klaus interjecting "… and entirely without couples' therapy, if I may add. We should be so proud, Damon, darling." That sent Caroline into another round of giggles, earning her an affectionate glance from the Original.

Damon clearly didn't like to be outdone in the smartass department. "Had a standup comedian for breakfast, had you now?" he retorted.

"That from the guy who professed to be the love of my life not two minutes ago? I am hurt. Now who's toying with whom?" Klaus shot back with false chagrin, still grinning. But before Damon could think of a witty reply, he held up one hand and said, "It has been most entertaining, but I believe there is a dance tonight and we should not be wasting our time with idle chit-chat, wouldn't you agree? I for one intend to have a drink and a dance with this extraordinarily beautiful young lady, and I suggest you three do the same." With a roguish smile, he added, "Although I still do sense some dilemma in the lovely Miss Gilbert when it comes to her choice of… dance partner, am I right?"

And with a casual wink, he took Caroline's arm and determinedly steered her towards the terrace.


	12. Ever Danced with the Devil?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

EVER DANCED WITH THE DEVIL IN THE PALE MOONLIGHT?

"That was not nice," Caroline scolded when they reached the open doors.

Klaus inclined his head. "But true."

He was right, of course he was, but she really didn't want to discuss her best friend's love life with him. With a smile, he raised his glass to hers and whispered, "To you, love. I do apologize for the alarming lack of quality champagne. You will experience the real thing soon, I promise."

They drank, and Caroline watched him crinkle his nose in disgust. To distract herself from the double meaning behind 'experiencing the real thing soon', she raked her brain for a topic that could help her relax and steer the conversation into a more harmless direction. She would be spending the evening in his company, it would seem, so she _needed _to relax, otherwise she would probably pass out shortly.

"What is your favorite brand of champagne, then?" she asked in a conversational tone.

"Oh, a few individual champagnes are quite bearable," he replied animatedly. Right topic, apparently. "From the grand names, I would say Dom Pérignon Rosé, certain vintages of Bollinger, and for more mundane occasions, Ruinart Rosé or Nicolas Feuillate. For every day, Moët & Chandon. Contrary to what many people will tell you, Veuve Clicquot is absolutely appalling."

Caroline nodded with mock disgust on her face. "Yeah, that's what I always think when they serve me that crap." A round of giggles unfortunately spoiled the line. Klaus chuckled, amused, and went on.

"In general, I prefer rosé champagnes for their complex composition," he smiled, and his eyes lit up. "But there is only one House whose every vintage is a masterpiece. I would go as far as claiming that every single bottle that has ever left the House since it was founded back in 1843 was simply perfect." He sipped his champagne again, and Caroline couldn't help being amused at how he seemed almost insulted by its taste.

"So which one is it then?" she asked, a bit intrigued by something that earned his approval so entirely. That stuff must be remarkable indeed.

"It is called Krug." The way he pronounced the name almost reverently – and on top of that, in French - sounded sinful and overwhelmingly sensual. _Gotta try it one day. Whatever makes Attila the Hun swoon like that has to be close to ambrosia. _

"The House of Krug is part of a large conglomerate nowadays, but contrary to what one might suspect, it did not alter the champagne's quality in the slightest. They are the only manufacturer still fermenting their wine in oak barrels, which is one of the contributing factors to its unique taste. Even the so-called Grande Cuvée, the champagne which ranges at the bottom of their portfolio, is still way more valuable – and expensive – than the most of the other Champagne Houses' great vintages." His eyes were shining now, and his enthusiasm was catching.

"I am very much looking forward to seeing your reaction to your first taste of Krug, love. We will start off with the Grande Cuvée, and bit by bit, you will taste them all. Come to think of it… excuse me for a second, Caroline," he smiled excitedly. In a flash, he grabbed her glass and emptied it into a flowerpot, holding his mobile phone to his ear with the other hand.

"Mark. Do me a favour, will you, mate? Get down to the wine cellar and grab a bottle of Krug Grande Cuvée from the champagne cooler. Yes, the one with the golden label. Two glasses. Bring them over to me at Town Hall. I'll be in the garden. Five minutes. Yes."

He broke the connection. Caroline looked at him through narrowed eyes. "One of your hybrids, I presume? You didn't have to order him around like that. Couldn't you have gone to get it yourself? You would have been back in just a few minutes, what with the hyper Original speed and all."

"I know. But he doesn't have anything to do right now anyway, so he might as well make himself useful. And why are you surprised?" he asked with a wink. "I am still me. The Alpha Male? Ring a bell? Apart from that, I am not risking you taking off on me without a dance," he snickered.

"You'd have me back here in a second. And I can't really run very far in this dress anyway," Caroline shot back.

"I am glad to hear it, sweetheart, as I honestly can't wait to have you in my arms again."

"Don't get any ideas. We're talking dancing here."

"If I am not completely mistaken, dancing generally involves being in each other's arms."

"So we'll dance a minuet then," Caroline suggested, fighting to ignore the heat that was spreading inside her at the thought of being in his arms. The memory of those very strong arms encircling her the two times they had danced together and particularly the day he had held her after her encounter with the warlock was just intoxicating.

Klaus laughed. "Good one. But if I may just make one thing very clear – it is to be a dance of _my _choosing. And I was bored out of my senses by minuet even when it was still en vogue, so not a chance."

"If we leave this to your choice, I'll probably end up pole-dancing," Caroline exclaimed with a hint of humour gleaming in her eyes. Klaus took her hand and raised it to his lips like he had done before, again not touching her skin. And again, she trembled.

"Who knows," he murmured, "one day you might actually want to dance for me. But for now, I desire nothing more than to dance _with_ you. Well, that is probably not quite true," he added with a salacious grin. Caroline slapped his shoulder. "Behave, or _you_ will be the one ending up pole-dancing," she threatened.

"Wouldn't that be a sight to behold," Klaus grinned. "What would you have me wear, love?"

Mercifully, Mark's arrival saved her from a reply. Klaus took the champagne and the glasses from him, and being aware of Caroline's stare, he threw Mark a quick thank you. The boy left with a nod, and Klaus took Caroline's hand to lead her to one of the deserted wooden tables on the lawn, near the stone portal. He set down the fragile-looking crystal flutes and deftly opened the bottle of Krug. A small smile played around his lips as he poured the pale liquid into the glasses. Caroline forced herself to take her eyes off him and look at the champagne instead. She was really curious now, but due to her lack of experience with actual French champagne, she didn't think her palate would be sophisticated enough to really appreciate it.

Klaus handed her a flute and tipped his glass to hers. It sounded like wind chimes. He did not say a word when Caroline lifted her glass to her lips and cautiously took a sip. Her eyes closed involuntarily at the sudden sensation of total luxury in her mouth. _Oh God_, she thought, _this is liquid elegance!_ Never in her life had she tasted anything like it. The champagne sparkled on her tongue, and when she swallowed it, there was a subdued afterglow that differed from how it had tasted in her mouth. _Wow._

She opened her eyes and saw Klaus watching her with an unfathomable expression. He looked almost… proud.

"So," he probed, "what do you think?"

"It is simply divine, Klaus. I have no idea how to describe the sensation… well, maybe… this will sound tacky, but… I think if gold had a taste, this would be it. Not that I have anything to compare it with, but I seriously doubt it can get any better than this. Thank you for sharing it with me," she said, giving him an honest smile.

"I have never heard anyone describe the taste so aptly, love. I am very glad you like it. And I can assure you, it does get better. You will get to know every vintage Krug has ever produced. Until one day, we will arrive at the ultimate champagne_. _If you perceive the Grande Cuvée as liquid gold, that one could probably be compared to liquid diamonds and platinum combined. It is called Clos d'Ambonnay, and I consider it the epitome of everything that is luxury, taste and elegance. No other champagne could ever compare. It comes at around four thousand dollars a bottle." There was the swoon again, Caroline thought, and it touched her somehow. He was as passionate about champagne as he apparently was about everything in life.

"But that one bottle, dearest Caroline, will be kept for a very special occasion."

Caroline decided to ignore that last comment and took another sip of her Krug. Her eyes closed again, and she let herself be consumed by her taste buds.

Klaus fell silent and watched her, fascinated. He had expected her to like the wine, who in their right mind wouldn't, but her reaction was more than he could have hoped for. It was like looking into a mirror, for it showed him exactly what he had felt at his very first taste of Krug.

Oh, the wonders he had in store for her! She would love the world, and the world would love her. Once he had sent Prelati and whoever was behind all of this back to the stinking hellhole they had crept out of.

After a while, the music paused, and Klaus took the glass out of her hand, setting it on the table. He inclined his head in a slight bow and held out his hand. "May I have the honour of the next dance, Miss Forbes?" he asked in a formal tone. Here we go, Caroline thought. "Yes, you may," she replied, her own voice sounding hollow to her. Placing her hand in his, she turned towards the ballroom, but Klaus held her back, unmoving. Lifting a quizzical brow, she looked at him.

"Dance of my choosing, remember? Well, love, it is right here and right now that I wish to dance with you."

Caroline let out a shaky breath. It was a bit too romantic, a bit too seductive for her liking. She constantly had to remind herself that this wasn't a date, and he was not Prince Charming. Lord Voldemort was more like it. The ridiculously wonderful champagne, Klaus' shining eyes on her, and now a dance in the shadowy gardens… _danger ahead!_ But what harm could one dance do after all? It wasn't like this was the first time they danced. She placed her hand in his, desperately trying to ignore how warm and soft it was.

He pulled her to him the second the music started. Caroline recognized the song and groaned inwardly. The Rose. Positively the slowest song in the history of smoochy dancing. _Did you expect anything else? Honestly._

Klaus' right hand sneaked around her waist, resting on her back, one finger touching her bare skin at the hem of the skirt. His other hand pulled hers up to his chest, placing it right above his dead heart and covering it with his. Very slowly, he began to sway them to the rhythm of the music, easing her closer with every move.

Caroline was completely surrounded by Klaus. His incredibly enticing scent, his hand on her back, his mesmerizing eyes on hers… and her hand on his hard, chiseled chest, with his fingers almost imperceptibly caressing hers. It felt… good to be this close to him. No, not good, she corrected herself. It felt fantastic. A bit too fantastic. _Oh, to hell with it. Worry tomorrow, moral authority._ And she closed her eyes and let herself sink into the music. And into Klaus' arms.

**_Some say love it is a river  
That drowns the tender reed  
Some say love it is a razor  
That leaves your soul to bleed_**

_**Some say love it is a hunger**_  
_**An endless aching need**_  
_**I say love it is a flower**_  
_**And you its only seed**_

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking**_  
_**That never learns to dance**_  
_**It's the dream afraid of waking**_

**_That never takes the chance  
It's the one who won't be taken  
Who cannot seem to give  
And the soul afraid of dying _**

**_That never learns to live_**

_**When the night has been too lonely**_  
_**And the road has been too long**_  
_**And you think that love is only**_  
_**For the lucky and the strong**_  
_**Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows**_  
_**Lies the seed**_  
_**That with the sun's love**_  
_**In the spring**_  
_**Becomes the rose**_

The dance seemed to last forever. And it seemed to be over in a nanosecond. When the music stopped, Caroline's eyes were still closed, and they were still dancing. After a short while, she noticed the silence and slowly lifted her head to look at him. Her breath caught at the sight of his completely relaxed face. He looked almost… happy. His eyes were closed too, and she felt that there was not a trace of Big Bad Original Hybrid, no trace of darkness in him now – he was just a man enjoying his dance with a woman.

Apparently, he had noticed her move, as his eyes came open now and immediately locked with hers. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to have turned into eagles or flying dinosaurs or something of the sort.

He pressed the length of her body to his in a deeply sensuous move and held her there for the blink of an eye. Then he released her, still holding her hand firmly in his.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful dance, love."

Klaus lifted her hand to his lips in an incredibly gracious move. The moment her hand had almost reached his lips, he turned it around, placing an unbearably tender kiss on her palm. Everything inside Caroline went soft. It was ridiculous to feel so elated by nothing but an old-fashioned gesture, but she did nonetheless. He just made her feel so… feminine, so absolutely a woman. _Yeah right. Hellooo, Houston to Caroline! Reset the romance novel mode!_

Slowly, he lowered her hand again, and his head followed the path of their now interlaced fingers. Caroline looked at him, open-eyed. She had no idea what he was up to when his lips softly brushed the delicate swell of her breast at the seam of her mail shirt.

Caroline's mind went completely blank as her spine began to tingle. A low sigh escaped her. His lips did not linger on her skin, but he lifted his head just a fraction to look up at her, still hovering over the spot he had just kissed.

He smiled delightedly at what he saw on her face. Oh yes, she did want him. She fought it bravely, and there were so many conflicting emotions tormenting her, but however hard she tried to deny it to him and even to herself, the desire was also there, shining brightly in her timeless, beautiful eyes. His whole body seemed to react to this discovery, his determination becoming absolute. No matter how long it took, and no matter what or whom he would have to fight, he would use every skill, every experience, everything he had ever been taught in his thousand cursed years, to make her his. To make her look at him with nothing but raging desire in her beautiful eyes. He had given her those last few weeks because he knew she needed the time to mourn her relationship with Tyler. But all bets were off now. Grace period over. Very deliberately, he rose, steadily closing the short distance to her lovely flushed face.

Caroline held her breath. Not that she had really been breathing before anyway. He was going to kiss her now, and she braced for his kiss, faintly realizing she couldn't - _wouldn't -_ push him away. But his lips never met hers. Instead, he rested his cheek on hers in an unbearably intimate way, barely with the hint of a touch.

"Remember this, my Caroline," he whispered hoarsely, the soft sensation of his breath against her ear making her tremble ever so slightly, "remember this very first moment when _my_ lips touched your skin."

She was unable to move so much as an inch, completely captured by the echo of his words and the sound of his dark, husky voice. In what seemed to be slow motion, his face moved away from hers, brushing her cheek all the way. Caroline felt the world on hold for an instant. He stopped to look at her, his face only inches from hers, and the world came to another halt when she saw the raw emotion pouring from his stormy blue eyes into hers. He had never looked more human to her, but at the same time, he had never been more _Klaus_.

"Remember. Because I will take this moment with me through all of my eternity."

He brought his face even closer to hers and lingered, their lips almost touching. But not quite.

He raised his hands to both sides of her face, almost touching. But not quite.

And then he adoringly whispered her name against her lips. Caroline knew she was going to either combust or scream or die if he did not touch her now. _Probably all three_.

Then he was gone.

Caroline fought the raging turmoil that had ignited inside her. How _dare _he leave her like this? How dare he leave her standing here, all… all… _Come one, Caroline, all what? All hot and bothered? Wanting to tear off his clothes? Wanting him to take you, take you until you beg for mercy? Oh, shut up. Right now. He is off limits. Calm down and breathe, you are more or less in public for crying out loud!_

She steadied herself, concentrating on breathing slowly and consciously. She needed to get a grip and return to the dance before anyone came looking for her.

And right after experiencing the single most erotic moment of her entire life. Courtesy of Niklaus Mikaelson.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but besides his admittedly excellent taste in liquor, Count Dracula sure as hell knows what he's doing," a well-known voice sounded behind her with a chuckle.

Her cheeks flaming red, Caroline turned to face Damon, who was casually leaning against the arch of the portal, half hidden in the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking.

"How long have you been here?" she snapped, her eyes looking daggers at his grinning face.

"Long enough to enjoy the overture, the first act and the grand finale," he admitted without so much as a hint of guilt. "Or should I say, the climax?" he added pointedly.

Caroline looked around for something, anything, she could throw at him. Damn. Never a stake available when you needed one to send the nosy bastard to hell. She gave up with a sigh, looking at him with resignation.

"Okay then, let's hear it. Give me the big lecture, how I am just a stupid teenager, how the mighty Klaus is using me to gain his own ends, how I am being the dumbest baby vamp you have ever met in your hundred umpteen years. Go ahead, get it over with!"

Damon looked at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I wasn't going to lecture you," he said earnestly. "Make fun of you, yes. You would be disappointed were it otherwise." "Yeah right," Caroline huffed.

"What I was actually going to say is – if you need someone to talk to about whatever this …" he gestured towards the space where she and Klaus had stood moments ago, "is, I… am here. I know you usually rather talk to Stefan, but I would highly advise against that when the topic is Klaus. And while we are at it – you are everything but dumb, even though evidence might currently suggest otherwise."

She looked at Damon, nonplussed. "Where does that come from, Mister I-was-there-when-they-first-invented-sarcasm Salvatore? Since when have you been upgraded to BFF?"

"Hey, you will get your share of sarcasm, don't you worry about that, Barbie," he grinned at her, "but you were there for Elena, for my brother and for me on more than one occasion now, and I believe it is high time I repaid you. Not that I don't find it beyond disgusting to see you making out with Lucifer's disciple. What am I saying? He _is _Lucifer. Who incidentally was as zoned out as you were, judging by the way he didn't even notice me." He winked at her.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks, Damon. I really appreciate it, and I might take you up on it at some point. But… I don't think I want to talk about it right now. I just want to go back inside, have a drink and dance and forget about all of this. Okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure. Take your time. But do be careful. I am pretty sure he would never hurt you, but he _is _Klaus, after all," Damon warned.

"Will do. Thanks again." Caroline started to leave, when he called, "Blondie?"

"Yeah?" she replied, stopping at the door and turning to him. He gestured to her face.

"When a man can make you look like you just had the best sex of your life without even having to touch you, it should give you a lot to ponder."

And with his trademark crooked smirk, he grabbed the still half-full bottle of Krug and strutted past her into the ballroom, leaving her standing openmouthed, gaping after him.

* * *

When Caroline ventured inside, Elena had just finished dancing with Stefan. She waved to Caroline and motioned for her to follow her to the ladies'. Caroline sighed and obliged, while Stefan joined Damon who was dangling the bottle of Krug in front of him with a smirk. "Look what Darth Vader left before he went off to wreak havoc on the galaxy," she heard him say before closing the door behind her.

Elena quickly checked the cubicles to make sure they were alone.

"Okay, Care, where have you been all this while? I was beginning to worry that he might have carried you off to enslave you in some hidden harem!"

"Don't worry, nosy Mr. Salvatore the Elder can give you the play-by-play." Caroline rolled her eyes. "We were in the garden, talking about French champagne. He had a bottle brought over from his crypt for me to try… you can't believe how that stuff tasted! All velvety and silky and golden, it was amazing! And that was only the basic vintage, there seem to be…"

Elena interrupted her impatiently. "Care, you're babbling!"

"I am, am I? Sorry, it was just so good," Caroline said, her face flushing slightly pink. Elena's eyes narrowed.

"Are we still talking champagne?"

"Of course we are! What did you think I was talking about?"

"Care. Don't play me for an idiot. I have known you for too long, and I can see there is something going on between you and Klaus. He gives you this incredible dress – which by the way is the most stunning thing I have ever seen – stares at you like a lovesick puppy, drags you to the garden to have some ridiculously fancy champagne… what else happened?"

"Nothing!" Caroline exclaimed, a hint of panic in her voice. "We danced, that was all!"

"Wait a minute, you danced in the garden?"

"Yes, he said it was to be a dance of his choosing, and he wanted to dance in the garden. Nothing happened!"

"Liar," a sneering male voice came through the closed door. Both girls gasped, and Caroline's face turned flaming red. Damon. That _bastard_! She was about to bolt outside and snap his neck, when Elena put a hand on her arm and mouthed, "Allow me." Silently, she ghosted to the door and yanked it open. Damon leaned in the frame casually, grinning and unrepentant, bottle still in hand.

Elena smiled at him sweetly, cupping his cheek and leaning into him. "Damon," she breathed huskily, and his entire demeanor changed instantly. He leaned into her hand and stared at her intently. His eyes seemed to burst with his feelings for her. Caroline could see Elena swallow. Her friend was getting caught up in her own trap, so she gave a very delicate little cough. Elena heard. She closed the distance some more. "Oh Damon…" He melted like ice in the sunshine.

"Yes, Lena?" he sighed longingly.

"There is something I need to tell you," she whispered in his ear, and Caroline could see his eyes closing.

"Anything."

"If you ever… and I mean _ever_… pull a stunt like this again, I will deliver you to Klaus myself. Bleeding and gift-wrapped. Now get the fuck back to the bar, or even better, get the fuck out of here!" She snatched the bottle from him and slammed the door in his perplexed face.

Caroline laughed out loud, and Elena joined in. "You almost blew it, Lena!" she snickered. Elena rolled her eyes, shaking her head at herself. "I know. That's what I meant this morning. It's driving me crazy!" She carefully opened the door again, but he was actually gone.

"Bleeding and gift-wrapped? Badass! " Caroline giggled.

"Is this the stuff you were going on about?" Elena held up the bottle questioningly.

"Yep. Try it, it's incredible!"

Elena took a tentative sip straight from the bottle. Caroline had to giggle again at the vision of how this would probably break Klaus' heart.

"Wow, not bad!" Elena admitted, taking another sip. "He does have taste, doesn't he?"

Caroline was silent, holding her hand out for the bottle and taking a swig herself. Involuntarily, her eyes closed again. She knew she would forever link this particular taste to Klaus.

Elena cleared her throat. "What did Damon mean, 'liar'? What happened between you and Klaus, Care?"

Caroline looked to the floor, shaking her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "We were dancing to this really kitschy song..."

"Let me guess," Elena interrupted, "The Rose?" Caroline nodded, and Elena snorted. "Figures. Go on."

"So the music stopped, but we were still dancing. Then he kissed my hand and…"

"And _what_?"

"He kissed me… only for a second… here," Caroline mumbled, pointing at the spot Klaus' lips had touched so tenderly. She could still feel his lips on her skin. "And then he disappeared, just like that." _Why do I have to sound so disappointed?_

Elena stared at her incredulously, apparently asking herself the same question. Then her eyes softened, and she motioned for Caroline to sit with her. Putting an arm around her shoulders, Elena spoke again, very gently this time.

"Do you feel something for him?"

"No! No, I don't, how can you even think that! I mean… I don't know, Lena," Caroline replied in a small, broken voice. "He is _Klaus_, for crying out loud! I can't have feelings for Klaus of all people! He is a killer, he is evil and he hates everyone. Everyone hates him! And I need a good guy, someone solid and normal and... I mean…" She broke off, catching her breath, and looked at her friend, total confusion in her eyes.

"Uh-oh," Elena muttered. "Seems I'm not the only emotionally messed up baby vampire around." She squeezed Caroline's hand encouragingly. "We will sort it out. Both of us." She sighed when Caroline looked at her gratefully.

"It might just take some time."


	13. The Art of Thinking Straight

**Once again - I can't thank everyone enough for reading, reviewing etc! You make me veeery happy indeed, guys! :))****  
**

**Next two chapters are coming up... I honestly hope you like them!**

**XX **

**Borzoi**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE ART OF THINKING STRAIGHT

Klaus hadn't shown up again, but Caroline didn't really mind. Well, she did, but the rest of the evening went by in a daze anyway. She kept replaying her time with Klaus in the garden and didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. At one point she was dancing with Matt and absentmindedly answered his question on how her mother was doing with 'yeah, the garden is lovely'. Matt's face was priceless, and she went into a round of giggles, but then she decided it was probably high time to leave before she embarrassed herself any further. Elijah seemed to be a little relieved when she sought him out and asked him to escort her back to the mansion. As they were walking towards his car, he looked at her questioningly.

"Are you all right, Caroline? You seem somewhat flustered."

"I'm fine, thank you Elijah. Just a bit tired."

His gaze softened. "Caroline. I know I am his brother and you have no reason to confide in me. I am not asking you to. Allow me, however, to say something to you."

She swallowed. "Of course."

"Thank you. I will not be keeping you very long." He smiled and went on. "My brother is not an easy man, as you are well aware. In fact, he is many men in one body. One of these men is very hard, malicious and cruel. He is merciless and utterly unforgiving. That is Niklaus the soldier, and you and your friends have met him often enough. Then there is Niklaus the artist. He is the man who lives, loves and breathes beauty, whose heart can break at the sight of a masterful painting and whose eyes fill with tears at the sound of the Ode to Joy. This man has the most sensitive soul and a very fragile heart. The fierce protector is another one of his faces, and it is more often than not accompanied by the soldier. He will go to any length to protect the ones he loves – us, his family. He has fought an impossible fight throughout the centuries, but he kept us safe. From our father, our enemies, even from ourselves at times." Caroline heard the honest emotion in Elijah's voice. She could tell that he cared for his brother very deeply, no matter what had happened in the past, no matter what would happen in the future. She smiled at him tentatively, and he continued.

"There are many more of him. The son who was never accepted as such. The discoverer who burns with curiosity at all things new. The young boy who loves to play and banter. I could go on endlessly. But there are two other sides to Niklaus, and those sides are the reason I wanted to speak to you. My apologies, dear Caroline, but I will have to admit that I saw you and my brother earlier tonight."

Caroline flushed crimson. Was there anyone in Mystic Falls who hadn't been in the garden with her and Klaus?

"Please, do not feel uncomfortable, for there is no reason. You see, you have encountered the one face of Niklaus that has not made an appearance for centuries. The _man._ Not the Hybrid, not the vampire or the wolf. You saw just Niklaus, the man who has feelings, dreams and desires. I had given up all hope for that man to ever resurface, but it would seem that you are bringing him out. And I want to thank you for that, Caroline."

She stared at Elijah, not knowing what to think. She was at a complete loss.

"But there is one other side to Niklaus, a very dark one, hidden deeply within him. This side is very dominant indeed. I can unfortunately not speak to you about it. That is only for my brother to do. But tonight was the first time in six hundred years that I began to have some hope that he might actually be able to find a way to conquer what is haunting him. I therefore need to ask an immense favour of you."

"What kind of favour?" Caroline whispered.

"Let him in. Try to make him open up. Try to get him to speak about his darkness. He already allows you in very much further than anyone outside the family, and his single-minded protectiveness of you is unprecedented. I am as yet uncertain of the extent of his feelings towards you, but there can be no doubt whatsoever that they exist, and that is more than can be said of any other woman besides Rebekah. You could in fact be the very best thing that ever happened to Niklaus, and with that, to all of us. Please, Caroline. I am asking you to help my brother."

Her head was spinning. What was Elijah saying? That Klaus had genuine feelings towards her, feelings that went beyond desire?

"I apologize if I am being too forward, Caroline, but I feel I can trust you. And I would never burden you with any of this was I not convinced that you are not entirely indifferent towards my brother. Am I correct in my assumption?" Elijah asked very softly. She was about to heatedly deny it when she looked into his eyes. There was understanding, affection and such an amount of genuine concern for his younger sibling that she just couldn't bring herself to lie.

"Yes," she whispered, "you are correct, Elijah. I am not indifferent to him. But I don't know what that means. I don't know what to think and what to feel. I am completely confused, and it's driving me crazy. He is Klaus. He caused so much pain to my friends, and he is that big evil plague. But I have seen some of the sides you have been describing, and I no longer know what is right and what is wrong. I'm not sure how to do what you ask. It seems crazy, but I think that somewhere deep inside, I might be…"

"… feeling something for him," Elijah finished her sentence. "I understand you very well, Caroline, believe it or not. And I appreciate your honesty. Getting Niklaus to open up will also bring some more clarity for you, as to whether you will be able and willing to accept _all_ sides of him."

"You won't say anything to him, will you?" Caroline asked, a slight note of panic creeping into her voice.

"Of course not. I would never betray your trust like that. What is between you and my brother will need to be sorted out by the two of you." Elijah chuckled. "And good luck with that, lovely Miss Forbes."

She rolled her eyes. "You really know how to cheer up a girl." After a short hesitation, she asked, "You love him very much, don't you, Elijah?"

There wasn't the slightest hesitation. "Yes," he admitted, "I do."

"Is he worth your love?"

Elijah smiled appreciatively. "I like that question. In fact, no one has ever asked it before. And to answer it – yes. He did many atrocious things, he made many mistakes, but there is so much more to him than that. My brother is not essentially a bad man, Caroline. He just lost his way." He looked at her with his wise, gentle eyes and added in a determined voice that left no space for doubt, "No one – including Niklaus himself – will actually believe this, but… he _is_ worthy of love. Very much so."

* * *

Klaus was leaning on the kitchen counter, a cup of tea next to him. He hadn't been able to sleep, and if his hearing hadn't been mistaken, neither had Caroline. When the new day had dawned, he had finally got up and made his way downstairs. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well continue his musings in the relaxing company of a decently brewed cuppa. He smiled to himself. For reasons passing understanding, Americans had never been able to learn how to make a proper tea.

He had found out a couple of rather interesting – and disturbing – pieces of news on his latest trip. He'd had to cut it short due to Caroline's 'disappearance', but that was not before his source had finally given in to his… coercion and told him what he needed to know. He had made a decision over the course of his sleepless night, and he was quite certain Caroline would not like it in the least. Again.

Caroline. He remembered the surge of panic that had flashed through his system when Elijah had called him. His one and only thought had been, 'Not her.' He had been on his way back within the minute, racing along the highways with everything his M6 was capable of. He usually enjoyed bringing his car to its limits, but the only thing he had been able to think of was Caroline. The mere idea of anyone hurting her drove him crazy, and all he wanted was to see her standing in front of him safe and sound. His rage when he found out that she had just _gone shopping_ was all but suffocating him. What she had put him through! Did she still not understand that he needed her to be safe, to be protected? By the Gods, how angry he had been! His actual plan had been to drag her from the dance, spend the better part of the evening yelling at her and then lock her up. But she had spiked his guns. The moment he had laid eyes on her, his mind had gone blank. Relief had overwhelmed him in a way he had never thought possible, followed by a tidal wave of desire. What was that blasted woman doing to him?

The blasted woman did also seem to have an impeccable sense for timing. He heard her footsteps long before her slender frame appeared in the kitchen door. His breath caught at the sight of her. Again. Tousled hair, sleepy eyes, pure and lovely. He would have loved nothing more than to take her in his arms and continue where they had left off last night. But that would have to wait. Bad news first.

Caroline stopped dead when she saw him casually leaning on the counter. He was wearing a pair of black denims with a dark red button-down shirt, and he looked positively sexy. Very sexy. _Not again, Caroline! Didn't you get your fill of 'sexy' last night? _

"Morning," she muttered awkwardly. She had no idea how to face him after what had gone down between them in the garden. She hoped to God they could just act like nothing had happened, but he was Klaus. He would never let it pass. And she was right.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he smirked. "You look every bit as lovely this morning as you did in my arms last night." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, almost – for you will always look far beyond beautiful when you are in my arms." _Butterflies, get LOST! _

"Where did you disappear to, anyway?" she asked, hoping to distract him from the topic. She had spent the entire night thinking about being in his arms.

"Missed me, did you?" he retorted, but his smile was gentle. "I hope you had a nice remainder of the evening. I suspect all of Mystic Falls was at your feet, ravishing as you looked. I am truly sorry I had to leave, but there was business to attend to and some arrangements to be made. We'll be leaving for Europe tonight."

"What? Who is 'we'?"

"You and me, love. My family will follow in a few days, as Elijah will need to finish some affairs and he will travel with Rebekah and Kol once he is done."

She stared at him and crossed her arms. "You don't seriously think I'll let you drag me to Europe just like that! With no explanation, no nothing?"

"There is something we need to find, and as you proved yesterday, you can't be trusted not to be irresponsible when it comes to your safety. Therefore, you'll come with me. It's as simple as that."

"Like hell it is! What do we need to find, where are we going and what have you found out so far? You don't answer my questions, I'm not going. It's as simple as that," she scoffed, trying to imitate his blasé tone.

He gave an impatient huff. "I can always make you."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "I have no doubt. You want me to make your trip a living hell? Go ahead. I dare you, Klaus," she challenged.

His smile was genuine and a little teasing. He liked the way she stood her ground to him, she could tell. He nodded and said, "All right. Point taken." He ran a hand through his hair. "We will need to find a white oak tree."

"I thought there was no white oak left?" she asked, perplexed.

"That is what we all thought. I'm sure Damon told you all about the three men in the alley that night, three weeks ago." She inclined her head. "Well, they were carrying white oak stakes, so there must be another tree, which I made it my business to find. The source I went to see during the last few days pointed me in the right direction after some… persuasion." Caroline shook her head, but didn't comment. "It so happens that the white oak tree in question seems to be located in the precise same country as an old witchy acquaintance I will need to seek out."

"And what country is that?"

"Norway. We'll fly out of DC to Frankfurt tonight, and then on to Tromsø."

Caroline knew she hadn't been fast enough to put the little gleam of excitement out of her eyes before he saw it. _Norway._ It wasn't the country she'd expected to visit on her first international trip, but she liked the idea. If only he hadn't seen that she did! But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"If you need to seek out a witch, why didn't you get in touch with Bonnie? You said you knew where she was, and that you wanted to bring her back to Mystic Falls. So why didn't you?"

"Who says I didn't, love? Besides, I don't require some random witch but a very specific one this time."

"Wait, you spoke with Bonnie? Where is she? How's she doing? Is she coming back soon?"

He looked at her with something remotely reminding her of pity. His eyes were a bit sad when he answered, "I am sorry, Caroline, but I do not think she will be coming back at all."

"What makes you say that? What did you do to her?"

His eyes narrowed. "Quite honestly, I am getting a bit tired of you immediately blaming me for just about everything bad that happens on the face of the Earth. If you want to know – your _friend_ Bonnie has succumbed to black magic. Entirely so. She is no longer one of the good girls, Caroline. I have no final proof as yet, but if I am not completely mistaken, Bonnie has been instrumental in helping our warlock return from the other side."

Caroline shook her head. She refused to believe him. Not Bonnie! Bonnie, who had always been so intent on differentiating right from wrong? Who had given so much for her friends? It wasn't possible!

"You are lying!" she exclaimed "Bonnie would never do anything like that! Never! She would never help anyone like _him_, and you know that!"

With two measured steps, he was right in her face. "I have only ever asked one thing of you, and that was to try and learn to trust me. Why would I lie to you? What would I stand to gain? Nothing whatsoever, love. Knowing you the way I already do, I was unfortunately quite certain of your reaction, which was why I wanted to keep this from you. I knew you would be hurting, and you have endured more than enough pain as it is. She was your friend. But you'll have to get used to the thought that the Bonnie you knew is gone. The black side of magic is very, very powerful. Once you get drawn into it, there is no way back. I'm sorry. But these are the facts."

She shoved him with all her might, and as she had actually caught him off guard, he flew across the kitchen and hit the wall with a thud, somehow managing to elegantly land on his feet. His eyes sought her out immediately, and in a flash, Caroline was at him again, trying to punch him in the face. He swiftly pushed her away, and now she was the one sailing across the room. _Ugh, _she thought as she slammed into the opposite wall, _full-on Mighty Klaus mode!_ But she knew that he actually wasn't using so much as a fraction of his true strength with her.

That knowledge enraged her even more, and she turned. She sank into a crouch, fangs bared, arms stretched out to the sides, fingers tensed. Her eyes were on fire, and a deep snarl erupted from her. _See if you take me seriously now, Attila the Hun!_

Klaus stared at her for a long moment with an unfathomable expression, and suddenly all the fight went out of him. She could see it immediately. His face split into a huge grin.

"You really shouldn't do that, love," he said, a bit too smugly for Caroline's taste.

"And why is that?" she hissed aggressively. "Afraid of getting bloodstains on that pretty shirt of yours?"

His smile broadened. "'Pretty shirt'? Oh please. This is Burberry, love! But go ahead, you can stain it all you want, I have a whole armoire full of them."

"Then why shouldn't I? It's sadly not like I could kill you," she snapped, still poised to attack.

"You shouldn't do this because right now you've got me _so_ turned on that I wouldn't trust myself not to drag you off to the nearest bed and repeatedly take you until you beg for mercy."

Her limbs turned to jelly.

"Stop it, Klaus!" she yelled at him desperately. "Stop all of this… hitting on me, trying to get me into your bed, everything. Just stop, stop, stop!" She was sure he hadn't missed the slight note of hysteria in her voice.

Of course he hadn't. He never missed anything.

"Hit a nerve there, did I?" he chuckled delightedly. _I will kill him. I swear I will kill this cocky son of a bitch! _"Why should I stop when we are making such marvelous progress?"

Slowly, Caroline's fangs receded and she straightened out of her crouch. Shaking her head, she sagged against the wall. "Because I can't think straight anymore when I'm around you!" she shouted, slamming her fists into said wall in sheer frustration. The silence that followed her outburst seemed to be thundering in her ears. _Caroline, you are such a twit! _She hid her face in her hands, shaking her head again.

Suddenly, a pair of hands was on hers, gently pulling them away from her face. She hadn't heard him move. He tilted her chin so that she had no choice but to look at him.

"Neither can I, it would seem," he said softly, without a trace of flirtatiousness, and she could see some indefinable emotion running across his beautiful face. It rendered her motionless. His gaze drifted to her lips and back to her eyes. She understood that he was asking for permission.

"Don't, Klaus. Please."

The emotions displayed on his face now were more easily readable. Disappointment, anger. Her rejection hurt him. She was surprised that he kept himself in check – he didn't deal well with being turned down. Somebody usually died or got their neck snapped. Still, she couldn't help feeling his hurt and she hated it. _Been there, done that._

"As you wish, love," he murmured, lifting a hand to play with one stray curl of her hair. He recovered quickly and looked her straight in the face, taking a step back, his features now strong and bold. His power face. Regal Klaus was back with a vengeance. "But you should never doubt for so much as an instant that the moment _will _come. You _are_ going to kiss me, and you will do so freely and willingly. Just as you _will _share my bed, Caroline." His voice became darker. "I will show you what it means to really be desired. To be worshipped. I will have you in every way you can imagine, and in even more ways you have never dreamed of, until the only thing you will be able to do is scream my name in ecstasy." Caroline hadn't noticed that she was staring at him, mesmerized, her breathing growing heavier, but again, it was not lost on Klaus. "And I have the distinct feeling that we will both have a very hard time to ever leave the bed again." There was the devilish grin she secretly fancied so much.

_I know. God help me, I know. But I just can't do this, Klaus. Once I go down that lane with you, there will be no way back for me, and that scares me to death, no pun intended. I have to fight it for as long as I can and hope it will be long enough for you to lose interest in me. Although somehow, I doubt I can resist you very much longer, you freaking sexy bastard._

She glowered at him very deliberately, putting on a show, trying not to betray her thoughts. "When are you ever going to get it into that pigheaded Original brain of yours that it is never going to happen? I am just not interested! Should I have plans to sleep with anyone ever again, it will most definitely not be with you!" _Ha, good one. Eat that._

"You need to practice, sweetheart. You are a terrible liar, but you already know that, don't you? You and I _are_ going to happen. I want you, Caroline. I have wanted you ever since I stepped into your room and fed you my blood." His eyes were on fire, and she was burning under his gaze. "My desire for you is very real, love. And I will be here, watching your every reaction to me. The moment I see your eyes on my face, filled with nothing but the same overwhelming lust I feel for you, you will be mine. Have no doubt." He brought her face to his, but he did not try to kiss her. Her eyes widened at the fierceness in his stare. "I _want _you. Don't you ever dare forget that."

She lowered her head. If he looked into her eyes for one more second, she would break. She would sink into his arms and let him do everything he had promised to do to her. Why did he have this kind of power over her? When had that happened? All of a sudden, she felt weak and exposed, and that made her lash out.

"It looks like I don't really have a say in the matter, do I? Why don't you just go ahead and take me by force, so you can get it out of your system?" she almost yelled. She knew she was being beyond unfair. He would never do anything like that, but she was so scared of what he made her feel that she saw red. "Come on, do it! Take me, clip my wings!"

He looked at her and she could tell he was very offended. "As I said on numerous other occasions, I am appalled that you think that low of me. You should know better, and I think you do. It makes you afraid that I want you, and it frightens you even more that you could want me in return."

_Is he reading my freaking mind?_

"And for your information – I will never clip your wings. On the contrary. I will be there to give you wings whenever you want to fly." He paused. "And you want to fly, Caroline. You will always want to fly."

The absolute certainty behind his words made her temper flare again. "What are you, clairvoyant now?" she spat, desperately trying to ignore the feeling tugging at her. The feeling that he might know her better than she thought. Better than she knew herself.

"No, love. Just experienced."

"Well, to hell with you, your experience and your stupid… crush on me!" she exclaimed heatedly. Klaus chuckled, which made her all the more mad. "Crushes are for adolescent schoolboys, sweetheart. And whatever it is that I may or may not feel for you, it could never be called stupid."

Caroline closed her eyes, shaking her head in despair. Suddenly, she didn't want to fight, bicker or argue anymore. She needed to get out of here, put some distance between them. Any sort of logical thinking seemed to have evaporated from her brain, and she was on overdrive, with her state of mind changing by the minute. He must think she was completely nuts. She thought so herself.

"Whatever, Klaus." she replied tiredly and started towards the door.

"Caroline." She didn't turn around to look at him, but she did stop at the serious tone in his voice, all playfulness gone. He was eerily quick in assessing her moods. "I know you think it is all too much for you right now, but you are very strong, and you will cope. Whatever life throws your way, you will always manage to pull through. You will even handle me." He paused, and Caroline felt her shoulders drop. But she was glued to the spot. She heard him sigh.

"Do me a favour, Caroline. Go to your room and lock the door. I will make sure no one disturbs you. Then stand in front of the mirror. Look at yourself and think hard about everything that has happened to you until now. Be prepared, it will hurt. Very much. But you feel weak and powerless now, and that is the precise moment you will need to go through all of your suffering again. Watch your reflection while you do that. Never look away." There was another pause.

"What you will see in the mirror is _your strength,_ Caroline. While reliving all those memories, you will never once see yourself change, and you will never once see your light go away. You will realize that nothing, _nothing,_ will ever be able to break you. Not even me."

At that, she did turn around, and their eyes met. She wasn't even ashamed of the tears pooling in hers. There was nothing but sincerity in his gaze, and she lowered her head, turning towards the door again. When she was almost outside, he spoke again.

"We'll leave at four. Now go and see yourself the way I see you."


	14. It's a Kind of Magic

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

IT'S A KIND OF MAGIC

Caroline was buzzing with excitement, which she found surprising considering how hard the day had been for her. After her early morning encounter with Klaus in the kitchen, she had actually done as he suggested. Going through hours and hours of memories, she had finally found he had been right. Nothing that had happened to her so far had broken her, not even close. Standing in front of the mirror, she had never taken her eyes off her own face. Reliving everything from her childhood to the most recent dreams, she had left nothing out. Never for a single moment had she thought of Klaus as a wise man, despite his centuries' worth of knowledge. His less appealing character traits somehow always seemed to overshadow the amazing sides there admittedly were to him. She understood now what he had been saying. She was _Caroline._ She would always be exactly that, and today she had seen another glimpse of her true self. And again, it was thanks to Klaus. First, he had made her find the adventuress and now, the strong, steadfast woman who could withstand almost anything if she wanted. She would always be able to pull strength and reassurance from it going forward. _Why is it always he who shows me who I am?_

They were now comfortably settled in their First Class seats at the very front of the large United plane. Caroline was nervous. She had never been on an aircraft before, and now her first flight was going to be to freaking Frankfurt in Germany! The flight attendant handed her a glass of champagne, and she sipped it absently, staring out of the window, taking in everything that was happening outside. She put down her glass and mumbled with mock indignation, "Definitely not Krug. I'm appalled, Klaus. No private jet available, or what?" He burst into laughter, and Caroline turned towards him in surprise. She had never heard him laugh like that, openly and freely. They smiled at each other, and her breath caught. _This trip is going to be my own personal temptation hell. Let's hope his siblings will be following us soon._ She had found it unexpectedly hard to say goodbye to the three Originals who stayed behind, even though she would see them again in a few days. She had got used to their presence in her life; they might not be as vital to her as her friends, but still… What was it with that weird family that they grew on you so quickly? Especially Elijah. His presence always calmed her down, and he was someone she had secretly begun to look up to. What she admired the most was how he always seemed to keep himself in check, how his impeccable manners never left him.

A short while later, the plane rolled towards the runway. Caroline's eyes were glued to the window. When the engines began to rumble and they started to accelerate, her eyes widened. The moment they took off, her stomach did a flip and she unthinkingly grabbed Klaus' hand. He took her hand in his, and his thumb caressed her soothingly. Immediately, her entire attention was centered on the electricity that was sizzling between their hands. She didn't turn to look at him and instead tried to concentrate on the way they were gaining altitude and everything grew ever smaller. After a couple of minutes, she pulled back her hand, still not looking at him, but painfully aware of their closeness in the confined space. It was going to be a very long flight.

Klaus smiled to himself as he reclined his seat after dinner and took out his book. Caroline was busying herself with the entertainment system, doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze or his touch. He knew he was making her nervous when he was being so close to her, and that knowledge made him grin like an infatuated teenager. Somehow, he had the distinct feeling that he hadn't stopped grinning ever since they left. Her excitement when he had told her about Norway during their drive to DC had been almost palpable, and he loved that trait in her. He gave a small sigh. This trip was important to him in more than one respect. Yes, he needed to find that white oak and discover a way to put an end to the warlock, but he also needed to have her to himself, away from Mystic Falls, for a few days. It was hard for him to be anything other than the Original Hybrid around the town. He wanted Caroline to see what he was like when he lowered his guard. Just a fraction, of course. She had already seen more of his human side than anyone else outside of his family – she seemed to bring that out in him. Last night in the garden, he had almost felt like his old self again, and she had made him forget everything for a second. So much so that the presence of Damon and Elijah on opposite ends of the terrace had almost gone unnoticed, and that was indeed a first. Had they not been watching, he would have done what he had been craving to do for months and kissed her there and then. For he knew she had wanted him to. He sighed again and cast a quick look at her and then at her TV screen to see what she was watching. His eyes widened and he started laughing. She noticed his amusement and turned towards him, taking off her headphones.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

He chuckled and held up his book for her to see. 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. She looked at her screen where Lord Henry Wotton was just meeting Dorian Gray, then back at him. "Seriously?" Putting her headphones back on, she returned her attention to the movie, but he could see her lips twitch. Adorable.

Their layover in Frankfurt was short, but Caroline was soaking up everything around her like a sponge. She never ceased to ask Klaus about whatever interested her, pulling him from one corner to the next, marveling at all the new impressions. She could see he liked that. He liked it very much, if the way he never stopped smiling was any indication. And this was only an airport! When they approached the gate for their onward flight to Tromsø, Klaus went to ask the staff something about their seats, and Caroline was astonished to hear him speak to them in perfect German. _Why are you surprised? He probably speaks a hundred languages._

"How do you say 'I'm thirsty' in German?" she grinned at him when he came back.

He smiled. "'Ich habe Durst'. What would you like, love? B positive might be hard to come by right now, although the airport clinic should have some supplies."

"Just a coke, that would be nice, thanks Klaus."

He nodded and left to get her the drink. Caroline sat down on a bench and looked at the people hurrying by. Wow. She was in Europe. Frigging Europe! She tried to wrap her head around it, but it was hard. So many things she wanted to see, and now she was finally starting. In a weird way, he was making good on his promise to show her the world. Maybe they would have time to see a little bit of Germany on their way back.

Her gaze fell upon a group of people waiting at the next gate. They were talking animatedly, obviously having fun, when one of the men dropped something and bent down to pick it up. For a split second, she thought she had seen a small, ugly man with almost black eyes hovering behind the group. She stiffened, jumped off her seat and craned her neck. The bunch of men moved, and… there was no one behind them. She was still staring in the same direction when Klaus returned with her coke.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. _How does he always seem to know?_

"Nothing," she murmured, shaking her head, casting one last glance in the direction of the other gate.

"Caroline," was all he said.

"Okay, I… I thought I had seen the warlock, but I am probably just tired."

Klaus immediately went into soldier mode. "Where? Tell me exactly what happened."

She repeated what she had seen, and he pushed the bottle of coke into her hands. "Wait here. I am serious, Caroline. Do not move away from this gate, not under any circumstances. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

He flashed off at full Original speed; no human eye would ever be able to follow him. Nervously, Caroline sipped her coke and waited. Five minutes later, Klaus was back at her side. "Nothing," he said. "I searched the entire terminal but nothing. I can't feel anything out of the ordinary either."

"Sorry, Klaus," she muttered, "it's probably all the new impressions, they've got me overreacting a bit."

"No, love. I don't think that is it. He is playing with your mind again, and as you are probably a bit more susceptible – lack of sleep, jet lag, foreign country – he is possibly able to invade your head while you are being conscious. Tell me, have you had visions in your sleep again at all?"

She lowered her head. "Yes," she whispered.

"How often?" he demanded.

"Every other night, ever since the first time, that afternoon at your house."

He closed his eyes, obviously fighting to contain his ire. "Why did you not tell me, Caroline?"

"You had enough on your plate, so I didn't want to bore you with that. And the herbs you gave me made the dreams bearable." He looked at her incredulously, but then he surprised her by taking her hand. She let him.

"Is it still the same dream?" he wanted to know, worry in his voice. There was that warmth again that always spread inside her when he was being so… caring.

"Basically yes. There is only one thing that changed lately, maybe a week ago." She swallowed, and he nodded at her encouragingly. "The last face I see, the one who is suffering the most, is no longer Henrik's."

"Whose is it now, love?" he probed, gripping her hand tighter. She looked him straight in the eye, knowing he could see the distress plain in her face.

"Yours."

He stared at her. She was having nightmares of him being tortured? And it bothered her this much? So the warlock had changed the vision. Another message. But Prelati knew that the one thing that really got to him was Henrik, so why was he showing Caroline visions of a suffering Klaus? He had never been particularly afraid of physical pain, not even in his distant human days, and the thought of being exposed to it did not cause him any discomfort, so what did Prelati want to convey? Klaus sighed. Had Caroline told him that she was still having the visions, he would have sped things up considerably. He had to admit to himself that his research had not been as fast and efficient as usual because he wanted to keep her in his house for as long as he could, out of purely selfish motives. There was nothing like coming home and finding her in his study, buried in some book and then bombarding him with questions about what she had read. Or listening to her rants when she couldn't find a particular article of clothing. He remembered how one day he had had to suppress his laughter when he was downstairs in the kitchen, hearing her rummaging through her closet and swearing like a sailor as some black shirt didn't turn up. 'Don't even think of buying me something, Klaus,' she had mumbled, knowing he could hear her perfectly well across the house. 'And risk your everlasting wrath? I would never dare, sweetheart,' he had replied, hearing her giggle at his appalled tone. But as he looked at her now, he could have kicked himself.

"Well, that should be the better alternative – I'm the Big Bad Hybrid after all, aren't I? I can take it," he attempted a feeble joke.

"That's not funny, Klaus."

"I know. Forgive me, love. Bad one. You really should have told me, and I want your word that you won't be keeping any of this from me going forward. Do I have your promise?"

She nodded. Klaus lifted a hand to brush his knuckles across her cheek. "I am so sorry, Caroline. I hate for you to have to go through all of this."

Caroline softened. She hesitantly lifted her hand, covering his. "I can handle it. You will find a way to put an end to this guy, and I will help you. But you will have to open up to me, too. This will be difficult if you keep hiding things from me, like what happened with Bonnie." He cleared his throat and gazed at her cautiously.

"I… will try, sweetheart. There might be some setback or other, though."

She grinned. "Anything else would probably give me a heart attack."

Then their flight was called.

* * *

Tromsø was a revelation. The second Caroline deboarded the plane, she was in love with the crisp air, the fjord, the mountains and the lovely little city. Her eyes were shining as she drank everything in, and she wished they had just come here for vacation. _Yeah, right. A vacation trip with Klaus. Sounds… good. Crap, Caroline, what are you thinking?_

"This is beautiful," she whispered to Klaus when they were on the way to their downtown hotel. Klaus had rented a sturdy offroader, full winter equipment included. "I have never seen anything quite as lovely as this."

"Well, I have." He winked at her. She blushed slightly and quickly changed topics. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, a number of times actually. I am quite partial to this place, I have been ever since I came here for the first time, which was sometime around 1300, if I remember correctly. Tromsø and its surroundings exude a very special kind of magic, and not in a witchy sort of way. Sometimes I feel like this is the place where everything supernatural began. The history of vampirism actually commenced in the New World, as you well know, with me and my family, but something about this area touches me in a very special way. The only other place that does this to me is actually Southern Patagonia. Ah, just ignore me," he said lightly. "I seem to be suffering from jet lag after all."

"No, I like it when you talk about yourself like that. Almost makes me forget that I'm on the other side of the pond with the Vampire Godfather," Caroline giggled, making Klaus chuckle as well. "So, what's the plan?"

"We will stay in Tromsø for a few days and try to find out more on the exact whereabouts of that white oak tree. An oak is not a common tree in these latitudes, so we should be able to find it. It is supposed to be located somewhere in Northern Norway, but just driving around looking for it would be completely idiotic. There is a university in Tromsø where we should probably start our research. As for the witch I need to speak to… I am certain she will find us in due course. We will move on once we know more and my family arrives."

"Is there a botanic garden in Tromsø? They might be able to help us as well," Caroline suggested.

"Good idea, I will ask at reception later."

"Please tell me you are not fluent in Norwegian too," she said, a grin on her face. In fact, she actually admired his language skills and was idly wondering whether all of his knowledge was solely due to the length of his lifespan, or if he actually was a genius in his own right. _Will you stop idolizing him, for crying out loud?_

"I'm afraid I am, love," he snickered. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay, C3PO. You are a very useful protocol Hybrid indeed," she grinned, albeit not sure if he would get the reference.

"We're going from Big Bad Hybrid to Vampire Godfather to a clumsy golden robot who gets bossed around by Harrison Ford? What's next? Some whipped Twilight sparky?" he retorted with mock consternation.

Caroline laughed. "Nah. I was thinking more in terms of Godzilla or The Hulk!"

"Oh please," he chuckled. "I'd rather go for that debonair Lucifer from 'Constantine', or if it has to be more mainstream, I'll take Loki – everyone including my sister seems to be swooning over that one anyway."

"And for good reason," Caroline teased, sighing and gripping her heart. "He's divine, no pun intended!"

"You are indeed aware that you are drooling over the bad guy here? And my accent is as British as his, so you can just as well fall for me, love!" Klaus chuckled, and Caroline delighted in his good-natured bantering. He seemed completely at ease, totally different from how he was around Mystic Falls, and she had the feeling that she was getting a glimpse of the young boy persona Elijah had spoken of.

"Ha, you wish!" she grinned, raising her eyebrows.

They had arrived at the Radisson Blu hotel, and Klaus stopped the car, leaning over to her. Very softly, he murmured, "Yes. I wish." _And there I hoped the stupid butterflies had frozen to death somewhere over the Atlantic at thirty thousand feet._

They got out of the car while a couple of bell boys busied themselves with their luggage. When they walked towards reception, Caroline grabbed Klaus' arm. "Separate rooms!"

"Forget it," Klaus replied. He held up a hand when she started to protest. "The suite has two bedrooms. No need to panic. And I thought we had established that you were to work on trusting me."

_It's not you I don't trust._

* * *

After speaking to the receptionist, Klaus had learned that there was indeed a botanic garden in Tromsø. They would visit it first thing tomorrow. Caroline thought that finding a single tree somewhere in the middle of a country full of forests put the needle in the haystack to shame, but what the hell. She had hunted stranger things than trees.

She felt much better after a long, hot bath. The suite was lovely, all light woods and bright colours, and the two bedrooms were separated by a large living room with a sitting area. The floor length windows revealed a breathtaking view of the small port, the fjord and the opposing mountains. Everything was already covered with a thick layer of snow, and Caroline found herself humming 'Winter Wonderland' as she got dressed.

Klaus took her to dinner to a small, very Norwegian restaurant. It was an intimate, cozy place, and the old lady who ran it was so exuberant and welcoming that Caroline felt at ease immediately. Klaus conversed with the woman in Norwegian, and Caroline watched him, fascinated. She had positively _never_ seen him like this. He was charming, graceful, and he even flirted with the old lady in such an adorable way that she went into round after round of giggles. After she left to bring the wine Klaus had ordered, he translated the menu for Caroline, who decided on a mixed fish and seafood platter whilst Klaus opted for venison. When the lady returned with the wine and glasses, she looked warmly at Caroline and said something to Klaus. His eyes locked with Caroline's, and they seemed to sink into each other's gaze for a long moment before he answered. The lady smiled and suddenly, she bent down and planted a kiss on Klaus' cheek. Caroline's eyes popped wide open, and Klaus looked completely thunderstruck for an instant. Then he got up, and Caroline held her breath. He wouldn't… would he? With his usual grace, he took the woman's hand, kissed it and gave a small bow. She blushed and giggled again, then apparently asked for their orders, winked at them both and left.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asked, flabbergasted.

Klaus smiled very sweetly. "She said she thought you looked as beautiful as Freya. She is the Norse goddess of spring, happiness and love. Legend says she had golden hair, ocean-blue eyes and her tears were made of solid gold. Loki was very much in love with her, by the way," he snickered.

"Ahm… and what did you say to make her give you a smooch like that?"

He played with the stem of his glass. "It's very tacky, and you will be rolling your eyes at me again, so I'd rather not say," he teased.

"Klaus!"

He chuckled. "I said that Freya had a lot to learn from you when it comes to joy, happiness and light. And beauty. "

She rolled her eyes on purpose, mumbling, "You can be so cheesy," but even she could hear the subdued swoon in her own voice. _What woman in her right mind would roll her eyes at that… and… will I ever stop blushing?_

The rest of the dinner went by swiftly. They talked about Norse mythology, which Klaus _of course_ knew everything about, and the old lady was mothering them all throughout their stay. When they finally left, she walked them to the door, gave Caroline a hearty kiss on the cheek and said something to her in Norwegian. Caroline saw Klaus look to his feet in what seemed to be… embarrassment? She nudged him, looking at him expectantly.

"She said you… should take good care of me."

Caroline looked at the old lady with big eyes and saw something that needed no translation. She swallowed, and the woman nodded with a knowing smile. An innately female moment of understanding passed between them, silent advice from an older to a younger woman. It was a beautiful moment for Caroline, something she had never experienced before. She could see Klaus was mystified at the wordless exchange, but he did not comment.

They walked along the marina, and Caroline enjoyed the snow, the cold, clear night air, the view of the warm city lights, the shadows of the mountains afar. "Do you think we might be able to see an aurora borealis around here?" she excitedly asked Klaus who had been walking silently at her side.

"Absolutely. It is the season for them, and there are a few spots around where the view is absolutely breathtaking. We'll probably have to wait for a couple of hours once we get there, but during this time of the year, they are an almost daily occurrence in this part of the world. And it will be more than worth the wait. Have you ever seen one before?"

"No, but it's one of my dreams. It's been ever since I was a child and saw a picture of one in a book." She smiled at him.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Then I shall find the perfect spot for you to see it, my lovely Caroline."

_If he's right and this place has a special kind of magic about it, I can only say… it sure as hell is working on me._


	15. O Fortuna

**I know I sound like a broken record, but still - thanksthanksthanksTHANKS to everyone! You are just amazing!**

**Also, I would really like to apologize to the purists. I know that our beloved Klaus might come across as somewhat too 'harmless' in this story. Believe me, I adore him when he's being all Commanding General of Badassery, I absolutely do! But that annoying romantic inside me just wouldn't shut up. I'm constantly trying to gag her, but that little bitch is stubborn! :) So please forgive me if there is some OOC acting going on, I really don't mean to offend anyone! **

**New chapter up now, guys... I do hope you'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

O FORTUNA

They spent the next morning making inquiries about the white oak. At the botanic garden, they were told that the expert in the field of trees was holding a lecture in Oslo and was not expected to return for another day or two. After that, they went on to seek out the head of the biology faculty of Tromsø's university, who informed them that he had in fact heard of a legend describing a white oak somewhere in the area of the North Cape, where no oak could actually survive, but he had never seen it himself and wasn't quite certain whether to believe any of it. He also recommended to wait for the specialist from the botanic garden, whom he would notify of their impending visit. Klaus reined in his impatience at the lack of progress, as for no white oak in the world did he want to spoil Caroline's wide, happy eyes at everything she saw around her.

There were no words for what it did to him to see her enjoying herself like that. Nothing escaped her, and her vibrant excitement was so contagious he actually forgot about his worries for a while. He hadn't felt this good for longer than he cared to remember. She helped him see everything through her eyes, and if he had had a penchant for Tromsø before, he was now seriously falling in love with the place. In the afternoon, they returned to the hotel for a short while, as Caroline wanted to call her mother and he needed to make some arrangements. He could never tell her what these few carefree hours had meant to him, but he would convey it to her in his own way. The clenching at his heart that he had felt from time to time when he looked at her seemed to have become a permanent state by now.

Caroline loved the place he took her to for dinner that night. It was even smaller than the old lady's restaurant the evening before, and it was full of cheerful, drinking Norwegians. Dinner was a fun affair, as Klaus made her repeat the Norwegian names of the dishes and drinks, and the patrons at the table next to them applauded enthusiastically every time she got it right. After a while, everyone in the minuscule place seemed keen on teaching her new words, and her stomach started to hurt from all the laughter. Even Klaus wasn't able to keep himself from joining the fun, and Caroline almost choked when he actually bought a round of drinks for everyone.

They were still laughing when they stepped onto the deserted street, and Caroline marveled at his sparkling eyes. That was when a rather disturbing thought entered her mind.

_I want you to be happy, Klaus. It becomes you._

When they had reached the hotel, he asked mischievously, "Are you up for some adventure, Miss Forbes?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Depends on what you mean by 'adventure'!"

He chuckled. "I promise you, no shady intentions, and I also promise you'll like it." His eyes warmed. "Trust me, sweetheart."

She looked up at him then and smiled. He deserved some trust, and she had promised to try. "Okay."

He had the valet bring the car, and then they drove off into the night. Caroline kept staring out of the window, thinking how beautiful the combination of darkness and snow could actually be. After about half an hour, Klaus stopped the car at a small hut a little off the main road. Everything was completely inundated with snow, and she felt like she was in the middle of some fairy tale. They got out of the car, and Caroline heard something that sounded like little bells. _He's Klaus. We're probably going on a tour with Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer!_

When they walked around the hut, she saw them. A bunch of snow dogs, hopping around excitedly, wagging their tails. Her eyes popped open. A dog sled? Unbelievable. What on Earth had gotten into the monstrous Original who had made a qualified profession out of terrorizing the entire supernatural world?

Klaus shook the hand of the old man who was busy harnessing the dogs. They exchanged a few sentences, and the man pointed into the direction of a nearby hill. Then he motioned towards what was apparently the lead dog. Klaus nodded, grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her along. Then he crouched in front of the dog, holding out his hand for the animal to sniff. It was more than obvious that the dog was falling in love with him instantly, they way her whole attention was immediately focused on him, reacting to his every move and sound. Caroline copied him, holding out her hand, and the dog wagged her tail, albeit not nearly as enthusiastically as she had with Klaus. _Probably some Alpha Wolf stuff_. "Her name is Oda," Klaus said softly. "She is a Siberian Husky."

"Hello Oda," she said, patting the dog's head. "You are one lovely little lady," she cooed when Oda licked her hand. Klaus surprised her again when he petted Oda almost lovingly and mumbled some words in Norwegian to her. The dog seemed to be listening closely, her eyes never leaving Klaus' face. He smiled very brightly at Oda.

"You like dogs," Caroline wondered aloud. Klaus pulled a face. "It's not like I hate _everything_ under the sun, however hard to believe that seems to be. In fact, I love dogs. But I've long since learned that it is hard to keep them when you need to continuously move around. They deserve their master's attention, and when you can't give that to a dog, don't get one. Maybe one day, when I'll be able to settle for some length of time, I will get some Borzois again. Russian Wolfhounds," he added when she looked at him quizzically. "I kept a few of them while living in Russia. They are my favorite breed by far. Tall, fast, very beautiful. And they have a mind of their own."

"I didn't think you particularly liked that," Caroline teased with a smug grin.

"At least they don't defy me all the time," Klaus shot back, smirking. "Shall we?" he asked, and she nodded excitedly. "Would you like to sit in the sleigh or stand with me on the runners?"

"You actually know how to steer a dog sled?"

"Oh please," he just said, chuckling.

"Okay, I think I'll stand."

He smiled, and she could see he liked her choice. "All right then." He motioned for her to step onto the runners. "Grab the handles tightly. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you, you can't fall."

She held on to the handles, feeling him standing _very _close behind her. The old man nodded at them, and Klaus gave a loud command. The dogs started to move, and Caroline held on tighter to the handles, almost losing her balance. She sensed his reassuring presence behind her and relaxed instantly, feeling another layer of her defenses crumble.

_This looks like a fairy tale indeed!_ They moved through the breathtaking landscape in almost complete silence, and she enjoyed the cold wind on her face. Dark firs covered the hills to their right, and there was nothing but an endless, snow-clad plain on their left. There were no sounds aside from the dogs' little bells, and she lifted her face to see the innumerable stars shining brightly above them.

A shiver went through her, but it was not from the cold. It was from feeling his lips on her hair and his arm around her waist.

Caroline had no idea how long they had been riding. She was lost in her own little world, and it was not until the sled came to a slow stop that she noticed they had actually reached the top of a small mountain. The stars were bright enough for her to be able to see her surroundings very clearly. To her feet was a large valley, covered in trees and snow, a fjord and another mountain range on the other side of it. Everything looked pure and untouched by any sign of civilization. It rendered her speechless.

"We'll need to wait now, love," a husky whisper sounded at her ear. She just nodded, still so spellbound that she actually had no idea what he was talking about. He moved away from her, the sudden loss of his proximity making her want to pull him back. He went to secure the sled and rewarded Oda by petting her and talking to her softly. The he returned to her and took her hand, leading her towards a small rise on the top of the hill.

Caroline looked around once again. "This is so unbelievably beautiful, Klaus," she whispered, squeezing his hand. It was amazing how natural it felt to touch him. _Crack… there goes another layer of bricks. _

"Oh, you have no idea," he breathed, staring at her so intently her knees went weak. His face was only inches from hers and she could feel his breath on her lips. _Can vampires faint? _ Then his eyes moved to something behind her and he smiled. His fingers brushed her cheek. "Turn around, love," he murmured. She looked at him in confusion but did as he asked. And stopped breathing.

The sky in front of her was on fire. All over the valley and the trees, there was a green shimmer, moving in languid waves. The stars were still visible, but the Northern Lights were everywhere. Caroline stood completely paralyzed as the colours gradually changed to a light shade of purple and back to green. The lights slowly swirled and swayed, illuminating the night sky and bathing the landscape in fleeting flickers of colour. It was like watching the Gods dance. The sheer beauty surrounding her was almost unbearable. She silently started to cry, not able to contain the overwhelming emotions that all but invaded her soul. Blindly, she reached behind her for his hand, needing to know he was there with her during this incredible moment.

His arms came around her waist and he pulled her very close. She leaned into him, covering his hands with hers and letting her head rest on his shoulder. She heard him sigh and felt his lips on her hair again.

"You're hearing music in your head now, aren't you?" she asked in a whisper and felt his grip around her tighten infinitesimally.

"Yes, love. Know me so well already, hm?"

She smiled through her tears. "So what are you playing?"

"'O Fortuna' from Carmina Burana. A bit dramatic maybe, but it suits the occasion."

They were silent for a few minutes, then he spoke again. "Did you know," he whispered with his hypnotic voice, "that the legend says the Northern Lights are actually caused by a fox sweeping the arctic snows with his tail, tossing the snow crystals into the sky?"

_Klaus… please don't show me your romantic side on top of everything… you are breaking through the last of my defenses._

They stood as one, watching until the very last of the lights had subsided. Caroline felt tears falling down her cheeks for nearly the entire time, but they were tears of joy. She had never been happier. For the first time, she realized just how amazing the world really was and how many wonders there were to discover. With endless time on her hands, she would see every single one of them. And start all over when she was done. _And I wouldn't have wanted to share my first wonder with anyone but him. He understands, and he will show me all the beauty in the world if I ask him to._

Very slowly, she turned around to face him. Something was glistening on his cheek. She reached out to brush the single tear away, but he stopped her. She silently shook her head, looking at him intently until he reluctantly released her hand. Her fingers touched his cheek, and his eyes closed. She caressed his face very gently, feeling her heart ache for him. Even with all the cruelty inside him and all the evil things he must have witnessed over the centuries, something like this could still make him cry. She could only imagine how everything he had gone through - and done - had left its mark on a soul so sensitive.

He opened his eyes again, and Caroline's breath caught at the fire in them. He raised both of his hands to cup her face and brought it closer to his. Then he paused for a moment and shook his head once in despair.

"I just can't take it anymore," he whispered hoarsely. And then, at long last, those full, devilish lips were on hers.

She had no choice. A small voice inside her whispered that she hadn't had a choice ever since he had scooped her up and let her drink from him. His lips were so soft, so seductive, so experienced. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before… the kiss was soft, strong, delicious and very, very sexy. But there was something else as well, a raw, sheer need beneath his dizzying skill that made his kiss so much more than a mere assault by a hungry mouth. Her lips parted and she felt his velvety tongue slowly starting to savour her. When her own tongue tentatively met his, there was a jolt of electricity so powerful it made her groan. _Oh Jesus. _Her arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him closer, her fingers possessively claiming his back. One hand moved up to feel the skin of his neck, and she heard him moan into her mouth. The sound was as intoxicating as his enticing scent. So very musky… a little dangerous… and overwhelmingly _Klaus. _His hands caressed her face before moving on to her neck. While one hand remained at its side, the other moved to her throat. A quick thrill bolted through her when his fingers started to exert the slightest bit of pressure while his tongue traced her lips. She knew she should be appalled or scared, but she was as far from either as she had ever been. His low moans came straight from her own personal heaven. And by God, his lips were the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. She lost herself in his masterful seduction, and she never wanted to emerge again.

As their kiss grew more and more heated, the dance of their tongues became increasingly mesmerizing. Klaus' lips were all over her mouth, moving with an artfulness she hadn't known was possible. She couldn't get enough of his taste, his passion, his determination. Somewhere deep inside, she had always known he would be a crazy good kisser, but reality so surpassed everything she could ever have imagined that she could do nothing but hold on to him and let him drive her more insane by the second.

An eternity later, she felt him release her very slowly. His hands went to cup her face, and he softly kissed her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead. They stared into each other's eyes in wonder until he sighed reluctantly.

"Much as I wish to continue kissing you until the end of days, we will need to head back."

Caroline almost pouted. "Are you getting cold?" she asked teasingly, then lowered her voice to a husky whisper. "I don't think I have tasted yet enough of you, Klaus."

With a groan, he dragged her into his arms again and crushed his mouth to hers. His tongue and lips were much more demanding now, and he was all over her, his hands roaming over her back, her hips and her arms. He took, he ravaged, he conquered. But he also gave, and she had the weird feeling that he was completely attuned to her body, the way he seemed to almost read her mind. He did everything the way she liked it the most, even when she had not been aware of it herself. This kiss was way beyond hot. She felt herself growing _very_ aroused, and her imagination started to run wild with images of his hands and tongue pleasuring her entire body. And if she was to be honest with herself, this wasn't the first time her thoughts of Klaus went down the smutty path. She melted against him and kissed him back vigorously. They were both moaning now, and she was surprised at how his little sounds of passion actually got to her.

Again, it was Klaus who pulled away. "Caroline," he panted, "if we don't stop, I will need to ravish you right here in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of snow dogs watching and me freezing off some vital parts of my anatomy." He grinned. "Even though I highly doubt that any part of me could ever get cold within twenty feet of you."

Caroline giggled. "You're right. It would be completely irresponsible to corrupt those poor, innocent dogs. They might suffer an irreversible trauma!"

She started to walk, but he pulled her back to him. "Not quite so fast, sweetheart," he smirked. "I believe I have about a minute of self control left. But I seriously need to rid you of yours, so give me thirty seconds." The snippy reply died on her lips as he brushed her hair to the side and lowered his mouth to her neck. His lips trailed hot, wet kisses along her throat and the side of her neck, his tongue following its own mesmerizing rhythm. One hand was in her hair, the other had somehow found its way to the small of her back, pressing her body as close to his as their thick winter clothes would allow. Caroline could no longer think or breathe. Her head fell back and she grabbed his arms for support. She wasn't even embarrassed about the wanton moan that escaped her. Or about the hot moisture spreading between her legs. Oh God, how she _wanted _him! She was so aroused by now that nothing else mattered. _Klaus… all you have to do is ask._

But he didn't. They were both breathing heavily when he stopped his sweet torture on her neck. Holding her securely to him, he brushed his lips over hers and smiled. A little smugly. He took her hand as they walked back to the sled where the dogs were anxiously waiting to get back to work. Klaus stroked Oda and came back to stand behind Caroline on the runners again. She leaned into him immediately, and he pulled her closer with one arm. His lips were at her ear when he whispered, "I may have made you lose your self control, but you… you made me tremble, my beautiful Caroline."

Her eyes closed, and she gave a shaky breath. _God, Klaus. What are you doing to me._

* * *

Klaus was sitting by the window in the suite's vast living room, a glass of Scotch in his hand, staring at the dark scenery, recalling the events of the evening. When they had arrived at their room, Caroline had looked at him questioningly. He saw that she expected him to make a move, to try to woo her into his bed. But he knew she wasn't ready yet, and he had told her so. There was still a hint of doubt in her eyes, and he wanted her to come to him of her own accord, out of desire and need. He had caressed her hair, this lovely _soft _hair, and pulled her close for an instant. She had gone to bed after that, albeit not without giving him a breathtaking smile and whispering a soft but urgent 'Thank you, Klaus". It had pierced him like a knife. No one had ever been like this with him, and it made him yearn for more. It made him want to open the door, slip into her bed and hold her for as long as she let him.

The kisses he had shared with Caroline had shaken him. He had expected to enjoy finally kissing her in his own body, but what he hadn't expected was that it would mean so much to him. The second his lips had touched hers, a feeling had surged through him he had not immediately recognized because it was foreign, something he hadn't known for a thousand years. But he understood it now. _Home._

He buried his face in his hands. The memories of the sweetness of that lovely girl in his arms just wouldn't leave his mind, however much he tried to have the alcohol blur them. He knew himself well enough to see the truth. This was no longer just about sex, no longer a question of conquering her and getting her out of his system. It had probably never been. No, this had become so much more than he had bargained for and he had no idea how it had happened.

Klaus hoped to the Gods he had not fallen in love with her.

_'You will soon discover that there is someone you will come to love above everyone else, above your own life even, and that he is going to take that someone away from you in a way that will destroy you beyond repair.'_

He downed his drink and was just about to get another when he heard a strangled sob and some almost unintelligible muttering from Caroline's room.

"No! Please!"

She was having the visions again. Blast, he would bring down hell and high water on that misbegotten son of a bitch! He quietly opened her door to see her thrashing on the bed. She was whimpering, and her face was contorted in agony. He felt a cold hand clutching at his heart, and there was just one thought left in him. _Ease her pain. _

He slid onto the bed next to her, carefully pulling her into his arms so she would not wake with a start. She seemed to actually relax for a second before her soft pleading started again. "Stop hurting him! Stop!" She started to cry, and he pulled her closer. Suddenly, she whispered, "Klaus… keep fighting…please!"

Everything inside him turned upside down. She was crying and pleading for _him_! Klaus tensed. Did he actually matter to her? Really matter? Was it possible? He shook his head, chasing the thought away. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her temple. As those were not regular dreams, he could not invade them. But he assumed that if he gave her a different dream, it might suppress the visions. He was in physical contact with her, and that should make his influence stronger than the warlock's. He concentrated and let his mind fill with something light, soothing and beautiful.

_He was dying inside. She could tell from the way the light was flickering in his eyes. And still, the hidden man didn't stop inflicting pain on him. "Stop hurting him! Stop" But the man just laughed. Klaus' body was bruised, and his mind was on the verge of snapping, it was more than obvious. Suddenly, another man came up behind him. She couldn't see his face, only the eyes… there was the sickening, perverse hunger in them she had already seen before, but this time the eyes were much closer. She felt sick to her core. The man started to remove his coat, and she started to cry. No! Leave him be! She stared into Klaus' eyes, desperate to do something, to help him, but she couldn't move so much as her little finger. The feeling of despair grew unbearable as she whispered, "Klaus… keep fighting… please!"_

_Then the black, filthy room and the sickening feelings were gone. She was happy. The sun was shining, and she was laughing. She was on a boat, pristine, blue waters beneath her and something that looked like the remains of a volcano ahead. Klaus came up beside her, grabbing her hand and teasing, "Don't be a sissy! Come on, sweetheart!" She laughed again and squeezed his hand. "Whoever's last at the bottom pays for the Krug tonight!" Then she let go of him and elegantly dove into the water. It was wonderfully cool, and she found herself surrounded by tropical fish. Swimming towards the bottom, she caught sight of Klaus attempting to overtake her. Putting all her strength into her strokes, she reached the ground a split second ahead of him and grinned. Klaus groped his heart, made a chagrined face and let himself float backwards. She swam towards him and took him in her arms. He looked at her tenderly, wrapped one arm around her and pushed himself off the ground. They slowly floated towards the surface, with him holding her and pointing at a peculiar-looking fish that somehow reminded her of Jar Jar Binks. Her eyes were shining with delight. This was such a beautiful, serene, peaceful place! When they emerged, he pulled her face to him and kissed her very softly. She could taste the sea on his lips. "One day I will take you here, Caroline. And I promise there will be nothing but joy and fun and laughter!" She smiled at him and nodded. "Sweetheart."_

"Sweetheart," a soft, dark voice sounded in her ear, "wake up." She opened her eyes with some effort, surprised to find herself in the darkened hotel room with Klaus holding her securely in his arms. Then she remembered. The vision. It had been way clearer and far more intense than usual, and she had almost physically felt his pain. And then there had been the ocean… the fish… and Klaus, laughing happily.

She turned towards him, not leaving his embrace. "Did you give me the dream about the ocean?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I figured it was the only way to push the vision out of your head. I heard you from next door."

"It was… worse this time. Intensified, with more details. You were badly beaten, lying on the floor. There was a second man this time, and he was about to… to…" She didn't know what she had actually seen and how to explain it to him.

"Shh, love. Don't. I… think I know what you saw. Just relax and try to put it out of your mind for now."

She sighed. "Where was this place you showed me? I liked it very much."

"That was Molokini. A small, half-sunken crater off the Maui coast."

"It was really lovely. But next time, make the dream more realistic, okay?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning. "It's exactly what it looks like there."

"But in reality, you would _never _have let me win the race to the bottom."

Klaus gave his lovely open laugh again. "Guilty as charged," he grinned. He started to get up. "I think I will let you sleep now. We can talk more tomorrow. You need to get some rest."

Caroline closed her eyes and made a spontaneous decision. She couldn't bear to be alone now, and she wanted to know he was there, keeping her safe. And idiotic as it sounded, she also needed to keep _him_ safe. "Klaus?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Stay."

He stared at her, and she could see the question in his eyes, mixed with a deep longing. "I mean…" she added hesitantly, "if… that's okay for you. I'd rather not be alone right now."

His gaze softened, and he nodded. "Of course it's okay." His voice dropped, and he whispered, "As I have told you once before, I do like to hold you." _From nightmares to blue oceans to another butterfly assault. Freud would have had a field day with me._

He slid back into the bed, under the covers this time, and pulled her onto his chest, his arms securely encircling her. It was very warm, very comfortable and it felt outrageously right. She sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around his chest and snuggling closer to him, inhaling his wonderful smell. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

Klaus stared into the darkness, listening to her calm and steady breathing, trying to stop the uproar in his mind. In between all his confusion, his doubts and his anger, he knew one thing for certain.

There was nothing he would not do to protect this girl. And to prevent her from seeing his most devastating defeat.


	16. Author's Note

**Sorry, no update, just a quick note!**

**Hi all,**

**just quickly before everyone jumps off the wagon and stops reading for good – Klaus was definitely not raped. **

**Hope you guys continue reading! :)**

**Thanks!**

**Borzoi**


	17. Happy is the Hearing Man

**Hi guys,**

**I am so grateful for the wonderful reviews! And here is your daily fix of the broken record: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
**

**Well then, I do hope you're all up for a little glimpse of smut today? ;)  
**

**Love,**

**Borzoi**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

HAPPY IS THE HEARING MAN

When Caroline woke the next morning, he was already gone. With a jolt, she was wide awake, a slight streak of panic invading her. She listened closely and heard water running. Relieved, she let herself sink back into the pillows, trying not to think about Klaus in the shower, wearing nothing but his dimples, those sinful lips wet from the water, his strong body glistening. And even more desperately did she try not to think about her hands exploring him... about his hands on her body, his tongue covering every inch of her... about Klaus buried inside her, moving and thrusting and moaning…

Her breathing sped up. _Only a minute. Allow yourself to think of it for a minute. You need to get rid of all this tension, or you'll end up exploding. Or violating him. But you need to hurry. _Which would not really be a problem, considering how long it had been since she had last been touched. She closed her eyes, and in the very same instant, she was there with him in the shower. Before she was aware of it herself, her hand had slipped beneath her sweats. She saw the images in her head as clearly as if they were actual memories…

_Klaus pinned her arms to the wall of the shower, high above her head. He crushed his mouth to hers, and she could feel his hard length brushing her sex. His moan was wanton, deep and throaty, echoing the helpless desire she could see in his eyes and that reflected her own. "God, how I want you," he whispered hoarsely, making her whimper in response. He released her hands and cupped her butt, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. _

The water had stopped. _Come on, h__urry up!_

_He looked her in the eyes as he entered her in one swift stroke. "Klaus!" she cried out, gripping his shoulders for support. "Yes, love?" he smirked in his incomparable Klaus way. "Is there anything you wanted?" She took his face in her hands and rasped, "Fuck me, Klaus. Just shut up and fuck me!" He needed no more coercion. Gripping her tighter, he started to thrust. Very deep and very hard. She held on to him and let him take her, moaning his name with every push, savouring the incredible lust that consumed her more and more. He slammed her hard into the wall, using the leverage to move one hand to her clit while he kept thrusting. "Yes… oh God, yes!" she cried out, drowning his loud moans. He was as completely and overwhelmingly lost in her as she was in him, and she couldn't get enough of seeing his desire. "Caroline, I can't hold back anymore… please come for me. Come, sweetheart!" _

She was panting, her fingers violently stroking her sex, the images of him taking her turning her on like nothing ever had before. She had never allowed herself to actually indulge in this fantasy for more than a few seconds at a time, which made it all the more powerful now. "Klaus," she breathed passionately as she finally found her release.

She had momentarily forgotten that the object of her fantasies was blessed with a sense of hearing beyond even the supernatural.

* * *

Klaus gripped the vanity for support. He had heard her labored breathing the second he had turned off the water. His first reaction was fear – was she dreaming again? He had concentrated all of his senses on the barely audible noises from her bedroom, and within a few seconds, he had known what it was. Caroline was_ pleasuring herself_. She was there, only a few feet away from him, her hands on her beautiful body, giving herself what he would have died a thousand deaths to give her. What he would sacrifice his undead soul to _see_. He was instantly hard as granite. As his senses were totally focused on her, he could even hear the little noises of her fingers gliding over her sex. _By all the Gods!_ He was starting to feel dizzy with want, and he momentarily considered making quick work of that, but he needed to hear her finish it. The small noises increased infinitesimally, and he knew she was about to climax. Her breathing grew heavier, and he closed his eyes, being there with her, wishing he could see her face when she came. He wondered what she was thinking about, what images she was conjuring in her mind while touching herself. Another second later, she answered his unspoken question when her breaths turned into pants and a single whispered sigh left her lips and lingered in the air.

"Klaus."

His eyes popped open, and he gasped in shock. _He_ was her fantasy? He had seen the desire in her eyes last night, admittedly, but not in a million years could he have imagined that she would actually pleasure herself thinking of him. A ball of emotions exploded inside him – happiness, desire, tenderness, overwhelming lust and an inkling of fear. What she did to him was so much stronger than anything he had ever felt that he had absolutely no idea how to handle it. What he _did_ know was that he needed to relieve himself after all. He turned the water back on, letting it swallow any noises, and went to it. Taking her in his mind, like he always did.

* * *

A short while later, Caroline emerged from her room, confident that she could now face him without that continuously lingering tension that had been building for months, increased exponentially over those past few weeks she had been forced to spend so much time with him, and culminated in the scorching, soul-searing kisses last night. She was certain that having allowed herself to finally give in to the secret fantasy she had been harbouring for quite some time, she had managed to get it – get _him _– out of her system.

His door opened almost simultaneously. She took one look at him and was overrun by a wave of desire so powerful it almost knocked the breath out of her. _No. Please, no. How can I want him even more now?_ Then she saw the look in his eyes and it hit her. He knew. He had heard. _Oh. My. God. Just let me disappear. Let me die. Just let me die! _A small fraction of her, namely the one between her legs, was unspeakably turned on by the thought of Klaus listening to her, _watching_ her while she touched herself. Still, she knew her face was flaming red, and she quickly busied herself with her bag of toiletries, searching for whatever. It was clear he wasn't fooled by her bad acting, and she braced for the smug comment that was sure to follow. But he surprised her again.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured with that extra velvety voice that always made her swoon just a little bit. "I reckon you will need to feed, so I will make a quick visit to the local hospital's blood bank. Will you be all right for about ten minutes?"

He was going to give her a moment to herself? Sometimes, his ability to know what she needed and the gentlemanly behaviour it entailed was all but unsettling.

"Yes, of course," she answered quietly. "Don't worry, I won't go anywhere. I'll just take a bath and call my mom and Elena."

He smiled at her warmly. "I know. I trust you to be reasonable, love. I won't be long."

"I'll see you in a few then."

He nodded and made his way to the door when she spoke again. "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Be… careful, okay?"

His dumbfounded expression told her that no one had said that to him in a very long time. Then his gaze turned so gentle and tender that she felt like rushing into his arms and kissing the breath out of him.

"Anything you ask, Caroline. And may I add – you have never looked as heartbreakingly lovely as you do this morning."

And with a beautiful, genuine smile on his lips, he left.


	18. An Old Friend

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

AN OLD FRIEND

They were having a late breakfast in a tiny little village called Lyngseidet, after having taken a ferry to reach the peninsula of Lyngen. After his return, Klaus had told her about said peninsula, describing the mountains, known as the Norwegian Alps, the lake, white water rivers and the breathtaking scenery. As the tree specialist they were waiting for was apparently not expected for another day, he had suggested they go on a little day trip to discover the surroundings of Tromsø, and Caroline had happily agreed.

Seated inside the small café right next to the microscopically tiny fishing harbor, Klaus had just asked her what country she would have visited first had it been her choice when she saw him tense. He held up a hand when she wanted to ask him what was going on. After a few seconds, she sensed a presence behind them. Supernatural. Before she could check, Klaus relaxed and spoke without turning around.

"Silv. It has been a while."

"So it has," a lovely female voice answered, and a moment later Caroline was looking into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. _Wow. She is beyond stunning! _The woman called Silv seemed to be in her early thirties, had glossy brunette hair with a hint of red, curling down to her waist. She had mesmerizing green eyes and a skin so creamy that Caroline immediately felt pale and sallow in comparison. She was wearing loose cut blue denims with a black turtleneck cashmere sweater, and despite the casual clothes, she looked elegant and sophisticated. A few thin golden bangles were clinking discreetly at her wrist, matched by subdued creoles at her ears. She wore almost no makeup and Caroline thought that she had never seen anyone quite so amazing. She tried to inconspicuously look at Klaus to see his reaction.

He got up and kissed Silv on both cheeks. A pang of jealousy flashed through Caroline. What on Earth did Klaus see in her when he knew a woman like that? When he probably knew a hundred women like that? She hated the feeling that crept up inside her – the sensation of being an insignificant, provincial teenager with nothing to offer. _Caroline. Stop being neurotic and paranoid. Take a deep breath. _

"Silv," Klaus said now, gesturing towards Caroline, "this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is Silv Flagstad, an old friend."

"You have friends?" Caroline teased, earning a grin from Silv and a scowl from Klaus.

"Is it still Flagstad, by the way?" he asked Silv, keen on changing the subject.

"Yes, but I'll have to change it again soon," Silv replied and turned to Caroline. "Hello Caroline. It is nice to meet you. You're American, I presume?" Caroline nodded. "Is this your first trip to Norway?"

"Yeah," Caroline answered. "Is it so obvious?"

Silv chuckled. "No. But judging by the way our Master of Disaster here has been playing the guide over the last couple of days, I thought it might be."

"You've been watching us?" Klaus asked, visibly upset that he hadn't noticed.

"Not personally. You would have sensed me immediately, wouldn't you? But I needed to know if you came to start World War III before I met you in person, so I had a friend watch you. He owed me a favour, and I spelled him not to remember you or Caroline. Apparently, you don't have the intention to bring doom to this idyllic little strip of land. What are you doing here, Klaus?" With a charming smile, she added, "I can't imagine you are on vacation or came here for old times' sake."

_Oh my God. They have… they were… _

Klaus inclined his head in assent. "You assume correctly. Silv, something has come up I need to discuss with you. I am quite certain you will not like it, but I need your help."

Silv sighed. "Let's hear it then. Will I need a drink?"

"Probably. Caroline?" he asked, gazing at her warmly. "Would you fancy a drink?"

"Why not? I have a feeling I will need it, too. So what do Norwegians drink after… ten in the morning?"

Silv cast her an appreciative glance and winked. "I like you."

_I'm not sure I like you. You slept with Klaus. _

"Akevitt?" Klaus asked, signaling the waiter. "But it's before three, so I'll need to compel him." Silv nodded, and Caroline looked at both of them questioningly, feeling a little left out. Silv seemed to understand and explained.

"Akevitt is a Scandinavian spirit with a very distinct flavour. It is also called Aquavit, the translation being 'water of life'. The Scandinavians definitely perceive it as such," she grinned. "It is not permitted to publicly consume hard liquor before three in the afternoon in Norway, hence the compulsion."

When their drinks arrived, Caroline tasted the Akevitt cautiously and decided she liked it. The unusual flavour came from Scandinavian herbs and spices, Klaus explained. They ordered another round before Klaus began to speak.

"We seem to have a little issue with a warlock who has returned from the other side, and I hoped you might be able to help."

Silv looked at Klaus suspiciously. "You could have gone to any witch in the world. There was no need to fly halfway around the planet to see me about this. I have nothing to do with black magic, and I most definitely do not intend to involve myself in anything even remotely related to it," she said firmly.

"The warlock in question is Francesco Prelati."

Caroline looked up at him, puzzled at the slight strain in his voice. He had never mentioned the name to her before, and she wondered why. Silv's reaction was a bit more dramatic. She paled visibly and gripped the edge of the table. Caroline caught her Akevitt glass just before it hit the floor.

"No," Silv whispered. "That is not possible. It can't be. It's been too long for him to be able to return. Please tell me you are joking, Klaus."

He gave a little mirthless laugh. "Do you really believe I would joke about something like this? You knew me well at some point, but apparently that has changed. Besides – my mother managed to return from the other side after over one thousand years, so why would he not be able to return after six hundred?"

Silv closed her eyes. For a long time, nobody said anything. Caroline looked at Klaus quizzically, but he just shook his head, and she felt his fingers fleetingly touch her back. It reassured her. As always, his presence was both soothing and stirring, and she reveled in the warmth that spread through her stomach at his little touch. She gave a small sigh, and his eyes darted to her face, gazing at her almost as tenderly as he had this morning before he left for the blood bag. _Klaus…_

A few instants later, Silv opened her eyes again and poured herself another drink out of the bottle that Klaus had compelled the waiter to leave at their table.

"All right then. What happened?"

Klaus explained everything that had been going on so far, but Caroline had a feeling that he left out a couple of things when it came to his own dealings with the warlock. Silv listened carefully, and when Klaus had ended, she looked at Caroline.

"I apologize for having to ask you this, but… did he touch you?"

"You mean… intimately?" Caroline asked. Silv nodded, and Caroline felt Klaus go very rigid beside her. "No," she answered, feeling the absurd need to reassure him, "he didn't. I never had the feeling that it was about _that_. I could see that he was really enjoying my pain, that it aroused him, but I never sensed he was about to actually rape me or anything like that. He did touch my head though."

The witch nodded again. "So these visions he is giving you are about torture. First it was Klaus' brother, now it is him, right?"

"Yes."

"Caroline, you will need to concentrate now. Is there anything you can tell me about the surroundings where this is taking place?"

Caroline swallowed. "There is a room. Stone walls, cold, dark. I am in a chair. Not bound, but I can't move at all. The room is filthy, and I can't see much. Sounds of metal, maybe chains or something. Sorry, but there isn't much else."

Klaus gave a low snarl. "Silv, you need to make those visions stop. I don't want him to invade her mind anymore, she has suffered enough." Silv looked at Klaus thoughtfully.

"I might be able to find a loophole, but it will take me a day or two. Caroline," she said, staring at her intently, "I know this is a lot to ask, but you must go through the vision at least once more. This time, try not to concentrate on Klaus, but focus on the room and whatever you can see around you. Close your eyes. I will need to make you remember your task during the vision."

"No," Klaus hissed, "she will not be exposed to that anymore. She has gone through that too often, and she has told you everything she saw. Out of the question. Find another way."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I am actually present. Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room!" she snapped. "I can decide for myself whether or not I am prepared to do this. And I am, under one condition. I want to know who this guy is, why he gets off on torturing people and what he wants with you, Klaus!"

Silv nodded. "Of course. Klaus, why haven't you told her anything? Don't you think she has a right to know?"

"Maybe so, but I don't yet have the answer as to what exactly it is he wants with me, and everything else is of little to no importance. No need to burden you with the gory details, Caroline."

"Will you stop making my decisions for me? I am a big girl, dammit, and I can handle it!"

"Suit yourself," Klaus spat. "I'm going for a walk." He pushed back his chair and grabbed his jacket. "Look after her, will you," he growled at Silv and stormed out of the café.

Caroline stared after him. Silv chuckled. "He can be a bit of a drama queen at times, can't he?" she grinned. Caroline giggled.

"You can say that." They looked at each other and smiled.

"He'll come around. He always does with the few people who matter to him. And it is blatantly obvious that you are now one of them."

Caroline looked towards the door. Silv shook her head. "He won't hear. He left at top speed, and he's far enough away."

"Okay… Silv, I'm not usually this curious, especially not when I have just met someone, but… were you… I mean, have you been…?" She needed to know. Some deeply buried instinct told her she could trust Silv, and she just needed to know. She needed to talk about him.

"You want to know if I slept with him?" Silv asked gently.

Caroline was incredibly embarrassed about prying into a stranger's privacy like that. Then she nodded and glanced at Silv. The older woman looked back at her evenly.

"Yes," she answered, "I have. He was there during a very difficult time. I was lonely, desperate and overwhelmingly sad. Klaus came to England, where I was living at the time, on some sort of business. With him, sometimes it is indeed better not to know all the details. So we went out for a few drinks, and one thing led to another…"

",,, and you ended up making love," Caroline finished the sentence, barely able to control the feeling of nausea that came over her at the thought of Klaus in another woman's arms. Especially a woman as beautiful as Silv. Why was she so uncontrollably jealous?

Silv shook her head. "No. Klaus doesn't make love. He never did, not once during the time our little tryst lasted, and I don't think he ever got close enough to any woman to truly make love to her. Klaus has sex. Which he is insanely good at, truth be told," she winked, "but he never lets down his guard, and he never gives anything of himself. That is," Silv smiled, "until now, I would suspect."

Caroline closed her eyes for a second. "Things are not like that between us." Silv raised a brow and cocked her head. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, not quite like that."

"But you want them to be?"

"I don't know. I'm attracted to him. Very much so. But he is… the bad guy. I'm not sure how to handle that. I mean, he has never been cruel to me, but…" she trailed off and was suddenly angry with herself. "God, I sound like an incoherent moron!" Here was the first opportunity for her to talk about what was going on between her and Klaus with a relatively neutral person, or at least one who wasn't either related to him or only saw him as the evil mass murderer, and she was stuttering around like an idiot. _Brilliant, Caroline. _Silv took another sip of her drink and smiled knowingly.

"It's not an easy decision to make. I have pretty much of a penchant for the bad guys myself, and it can be very difficult. But quite honestly, Caroline? There is nothing more exciting than being with a dangerous man. I know it's not the politically correct advice to give. Yet, if you are looking for normality, for a regular, quiet life – as far as that is at all possible in our world – then Klaus is not for you. If you want something out of the ordinary, a life full of stress, danger, speed, beauty and wonder, then he is perfect. Be aware though – with him, it will be all or nothing. He deals in absolutes. Once you made your decision, you are either in the whole way or you back off. Therefore you should be a hundred percent sure about what you want before you go one way or the other."

"No pressure!" Caroline exclaimed with a strangled laugh.

Silv chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't want to confuse you any more than you already are. He would never forgive me for that." She grinned. "But let's make it a bit easier. Has he kissed you?"

Caroline flushed. "Yes," she whispered. "Last night, after we saw the Northern Lights." Silv said nothing and let her take her time. "I know I'm still young and haven't had _that_ much experience, but I never felt anything like this before. It sounds cheesy, but it was like he was touching my soul. It scared me, but it was so beautiful. I can't really explain it."

The witch smiled wistfully. "I think I know what you mean."

"Did it ever happen to you?"

"Once. Not with him," Silv added quickly, seeing Caroline's brows furrow. "It was someone else. And I made the wrong decision, because at the time, I thought a life at his side, with everything that implied, was not what I wanted. He was…very much like Klaus in many respects. All or nothing."

"So what happened?" Caroline whispered. She could see the pain in Silv's deep green eyes. She clearly wasn't over this guy, whoever he was.

"He made me choose, which was his right. I loved him, I truly did, but I was not ready to stand by him the way you should when you really love someone. He deserved better. So I chose a life without him." Silv's eyes closed for the briefest of moments. "And not a single day has gone by that I have not lived to regret my decision."

"So have you never tried to talk to him after that?"

"No. He made it very clear that he did not want to ever see me again."

"Was that when you and Klaus…?"

Silv nodded. "I thought it might numb my despair. But it didn't. Not for long, at least. No matter, let bygones be bygones. So, did anything further happen after you kissed?"

"No," Caroline murmured. "He said I wasn't ready. Thinking about it, he has been nothing but gentlemanly ever since he started to develop an… interest in me."

Silv smiled brightly. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"It seems the stone-cold heart of Mr. Mikaelson is cracking. Now that's a first!"

Caroline decided that she didn't want to even think about Klaus' heart right now. Thinking about having or not having sex with him was confusing enough. "You were okay with just having an affair and nothing more?" she quickly moved back to Silv's story.

"I was. I've never been in love with Klaus. I like him. He helped me keep my sanity during a difficult moment, and I owe him for that. He was never cruel to me or anyone I cared about, and I learned to deal with him the way he is. You know, he is only dangerous when you take away or endanger something or someone he cares about. Or when you defy him. But I have the feeling that you do that often, and you're still here. Okay, and admittedly – sometimes he can just be a megalomaniac idiot."

Caroline laughed. "So what is it about this Prelati warlock? Who is he?"

A shadow crossed Silv's eyes. "He is my ancestor." Caroline's eyes widened as she tried to digest this new piece of information. "I know. It is appalling for me to even think about being related to that unspeakable abomination. What he has made you see is just the tip of the iceberg. He lived about six hundred years ago, and he was a master of black magic, serving the richest man in France at that time, a nobleman called Gilles de Rais. De Rais made his way into the history books not only for having fought alongside Joan of Arc, but mainly for being one of the first known serial killers. He was an incredible pervert, and legend has it that he tortured and killed an unknown number of children. Francesco Prelati became the master mind and chief organizer behind that. In exchange, de Rais offered his protection and let him partake in his atrocities."

Silv took another sip of her drink, and Caroline poured herself a glass. "What happened to him?"

"He and de Rais were denounced to the authorities after having lived out their perverse fantasies relatively unperturbed for many years. There had always been rumours about the disappearance of children, but as they were peasants' children, his enormous wealth and influence locked many lips, so for a long while, no one had dared to question de Rais and his activities. However, someone apparently made himself heard, and after an investigation and a trial, both de Rais and Prelati were burned at the stake. It is said that the fire started burning them but went out and had to be reinflamed a few times before they slipped into unconsciousness. Their suffering must have been immense. Sometimes, life is fair after all," she snickered.

"So what has he to do with Klaus? Did they meet at the time?"

"I think they must have, but Klaus point-blank refuses to even go near the subject. In fact, he gets quite aggressive whenever it is brought up. He almost went ballistic when I first mentioned Prelati's name many years ago. I haven't the foggiest as to what could have happened."

Caroline looked at her thoughtfully. She fully intended to find out. This was probably part of the dark, buried side of Klaus that Elijah had mentioned. And it must have been dreadful indeed if after six hundred years Klaus still hadn't managed to get rid of the reminiscence of whatever had happened. At least she understood his single-minded protectiveness a little better now. If Prelati had been partaking in the torture and murder of hundreds of children, he would probably stop at nothing and no one. She remembered Klaus' face when he had handed her his drawing of Henrik. Oh God, he must have been one of Prelati's and de Rais' victims! But no, hadn't Klaus said Henrik had died over a thousand years ago? Then how could that be?

She cleared her throat. "What do you need me to focus on in the room? Is there anything specific?"

"No, just try to memorize as many details as you can. He might be able to push the visions into your head, but there is always a small portion of this kind of vision that the witch or warlock in question cannot control. They are generally parts of a genuine memory, mostly images of rooms or surroundings that have taken a hold in the subconscious, and we might find some clues as to Prelati's intentions or the spells he likes to use. In the meantime, I will contact the old witches on the other side to see if I can find out more. He has to have had help on both planes. Powerful help."

Caroline sighed. "It looks like one of my best friends actually helped on this side. I have no idea how she could have turned into a black witch, but apparently she did. Klaus thinks she played a decisive role in bringing him back."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett."

"A Bennett witch? That is unfortunate. They are one of the most powerful lines, and whenever one of them turns to darkness, the supernatural community is faced with problems. The combination of Bennett powers with black magic is fatal. Does Klaus have any idea who helped on the other side?"

"He didn't say. But his mother was a very powerful witch, and even if they killed her, she might still be able to, ah, work on the other side."

"No, I don't think it's her. She is the Original Witch, and I would have heard about that. It must be someone else, but I will really need a couple of days."

* * *

Klaus returned shortly after Silv and Caroline emerged from the restroom where Silv had performed a spell to make Caroline 'remember' her task during the visions. She would not actively know what to do, but something would tell her to focus on the room.

He was still brooding. The three of them left the café together, and after agreeing to seek them out at their hotel as soon as she had made contact with the old witches and found a loophole to Prelati's invasion of Caroline's mind, Silv jumped into a sleek anthracite Mercedes and raced off at top speed. Caroline and Klaus drove off silently until after a few miles, Klaus suddenly pulled over in the middle of nowhere. He got out, flashed around the car and opened her door. "Get out," he commanded.

"Why?" she challenged. He just glared at her and she sighed. What was it now? She climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. They walked a few steps into the snow-covered nothing when he suddenly spun around and pulled her into his arms, embracing her so tightly she could hardly breathe. Her arms came around his waist and she hugged him back.

"Caroline," he whispered against her hair, "I can't see you suffer through that again. We have to find another way. _I don't want you to do it_!"

Her eyes closed, and the butterflies made another appearance. She pulled from his arms and moved her hand to cup his cheek, still astonished at how normal it was to touch him by now. "I can handle it, Klaus. And you will be there with me. Once it gets to be too much, you will give me a dream again."

"Sweetheart, I…"

"You were the one who made me see my strength only a few days ago, remember? You were the one who taught me that nothing will ever break me. I can do this. I've done it many times now. But I need you by my side, Klaus. I want you to give me a dream in the end, a dream of beauty and peace and happiness to balance the darkness. Promise me!"

He closed his eyes. It was a strange thought that _he _was to be the one to bring peace and light to someone, even if it was only within the confines of a dream. With her, everything seemed to be new and unusual, but oddly familiar all the same. He opened his again and looked at her determinedly. Of course he would be there for her. The mere knowledge that she wanted him to be was clenching at his gut. "I promise. I won't leave you alone for so much as a second. Somewhere beneath the visions, you'll know you are safely sleeping in my arms."

"And there is no safer place on the planet," she stated matter-of-factly and moved back into his strong, protective embrace. _And no place I'd rather be,_ she added in her mind.

"Caroline," he whispered, "lovely, strong Caroline. I won't let anything happen to you." Her heart stopped at the fierceness behind his words. Suddenly, she didn't want to think about right or wrong anymore, about her non-existing defenses, about danger and witchcraft. She didn't want to think about anything but the beautiful and vulnerable man who was invading her soul more and more with each passing day, each passing hour.

She lifted her face to his. "Anything? Does that mean you will never kiss me again because it makes my knees go weak and I might fall?" she teased playfully, trying to make him ease up a little bit. And it seemed to work, as he gave her a light grin.

"I will always let _things_ happen to you if you ask for them," he snickered, looking down at her with a sparkle in his deep blue eyes. "And I would never let you fall, love." She locked her eyes with his and pulled him closer.

"Then make my knees go weak, Klaus."

"Gladly," he whispered urgently before he touched his lips to hers almost reverently. It was plain daylight, they were on a roadside and there was no Aurora Borealis – but the magic between them was just as sizzling as it had been last night. His lips were soft and strong on hers and their bodies seemed to almost sigh with relief at being joined again. He let go of her lips to look at her, cradling her face in his hands before letting his tongue run along her lower lip. His thumb pulled her lip down and his other hand gently tilted her head. His eyes were hungrily roaming her face, and then he crushed his mouth to hers, ravenously devouring her. She moaned in abandon, her hands on his back, holding on to him for dear life.

In a flash, he had her pinned against the car, his hands no longer touching her but placed on either side of her head. His mouth was doing all the work now, and Caroline thought she would explode when his tongue and lips moved along her jaw towards her neck. For a split second, his lips were gone, and without a warning, his tongue dipped into her ear.

She nearly came.

The heat between her legs seemed to reach an unbearable level, and she felt she was growing wet like she never had before. His lips were moving over her neck, his tongue leaving wet traces all over her skin. Arching against him, she completely lost her head. Catching him off guard, she reversed their positions, pinning him against the car now. In one swift move, she had pulled off his jacket, and her hands were under his sweater, feeling his bare skin. _So soft. Like silk. _She heard him groan under her touch, and it drove her even wilder. Her lips were on his neck, and she tasted his skin for the first time, letting her tongue explore the velvety softness. He was moaning, and his head had fallen back against the car, his hands running through her hair and over her back. When she started to move her hands towards his chest under the sweater, he stopped her.

"Caroline," he panted, "that does not seem to be a good idea."

Rejection shot through her like an icy lightning. "And why is that? I thought you said you wanted me – so isn't this what you were after?" She knew she sounded hissy, but she was hurting and she didn't care.

He pulled her towards him, but she tried to resist. To no avail, of course. "Sweetheart, come here and listen to me," he said very softly, and she calmed down almost immediately. Damn, what was this guy doing to her?

"You honestly think I am rejecting you?" he asked with his velvety voice. She nodded, a lump in her throat. "Nothing, Caroline, absolutely _nothing_ is further from my mind than that. I want you more with every day that goes by, and when you are all over me like that, it takes every ounce of my restraint not to throw you on the hood of that bloody car, rip off every single piece of your clothing and – please do excuse my French – fuck your clever brains out."

She looked at him now. "Really?"

"Christ, Caroline, I've wanted you for months. I want you every time I look at you, and every time I look away! I can't remember the last time I have desired anyone like this. Hell, I actually don't think I ever did."

_Thunderstruck._

"But then…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I stand by what I said last night. You are not quite ready, however differently you may perceive it right now. And most definitely not like this. Not against a car in the middle of a road. Oh, please don't get me wrong. I will be more than happy to take you against a car, a tree, on a pool table, on the top of Mount Everest or in the snow under the Northern Lights." He sighed longingly, and she could actually see herself doing all of that with Klaus. _Well, okay, Mount Everest…_

"But the first time, love, there will only be you and me and an endless night. I will take my time to explore every inch of you, and I want to feel your hands all over my body." _I swear the man will be the death of me one of these days. _"And one thing I can promise you."

"What?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I will want you over and over and over again. I won't be able to get enough of you, and I won't let you leave the bed until you are so completely sated that you can no longer move."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, shivering. "What makes you think I'm not ready, Klaus?"

His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. "I want you to give yourself to me without the slightest hint of a doubt. No regrets. Can you honestly tell me you have no doubts? None whatsoever? Can you be absolutely certain that you will wake up in the morning and won't regret having spent the night with me?"

A tear threatened to fall, so she didn't look up at him as she said in a small voice, "No. No, I can't say that to you. Not quite… yet."

He gently cupped her cheek and forced her to lift her face. "I know. And I will wait until you can. No matter how long it takes, love. I won't allow anything half-hearted. I won't read in your eyes that you made a mistake. That is the one thing I will not accept from you."

_'Be aware though – with him, it will be all or nothing. He deals in absolutes. Once you made your decision, you are either in the whole way or you back off. Therefore you should be a hundred percent sure about what you want before you go one way or the other.'_

She rested her cheek against his chest, feeling his arms surround her. And they held each other.


	19. Like a Bat Out of Hell

**In order not to bore everyone to death with the eternal 'thank you', I think I will just switch languages every day! ;)**

******And as we are still in Norway - takk skal du ha! **  


**Guys, you really warm my heart with your fantastic reviews... big time! xx  
**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELL

_He was screaming in complete agony. Blood was flowing from almost every inch of his body, and whenever a wound was healed, the ugly man slashed it open again with dozens of different weapons. Caroline felt his pain, but she tried to concentrate. Something told her very emphatically that it was important not to lose her mind over Klaus' suffering. To distract herself, she focused on the room. There was flickering candlelight, but even in the faint shimmer, she could still see how filthy everything was. Black and brown stains covered the walls and the floor, and there was something medieval about it. It reminded her of a torture chamber she had once seen in some movie. At the far end of the room, she recognized a table. Two goblets were there, and she thought she saw blood drops on the outside. Behind the table, a blotchy tapestry showed a castle on a small hill, towering over a wide river, the keep standing out conspicuously, an unproportionally large flag with a black cross on yellow ground hoisted at its top. The castle was surrounded by rolling green meadows and majestic trees. _

_There was a clanking sound. Chains. The man was dragging Klaus up and chained his arms so his almost lifeless body was dangling in the middle of the room. The pain inside her seemed to explode as she looked at his broken face. Then she heard a low, mean chuckle from somewhere within the darkness. "Prepare yourself to get what you deserve, boy," the evil voice hissed and she saw Klaus' battered eyes pop open. "You failed your family over and over again. You failed your youngest brother more than once. You failed everyone. Death would be too kind for you, Niklaus. Therefore you shall be treated as the good-for-nothing abomination that you are." Another voice cackled. A high-pitched, cold, nauseating voice. "May I, then?" The first man answered, "Go for it. Don't hold back." Another cackle, and a man stepped into the dim light behind Klaus. He was holding some sort of instrument, the sickening glee she had seen before blazing from his pitch-black eyes. No! No! NO! God, please! Stop hurting him! "Look at me, Klaus! You're not alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere! Look at me! I won't let them break you!"_

Klaus wanted to scream when he heard her agonized whispers. No. He would not let her see anything further_._ Not on his life. As he had done the night before, he pressed his lips to her temple. He slid down, stretching out completely so he would be able to gather her as close as possible, and closed his eyes.

_She was relaxed, sitting on a wide couch on a terrace, wearing a silky white summer dress, off the shoulder. A colourful cocktail was in her hand, and she gazed at the magnificent view that stretched out below her, bathed in the orange light of the sunset. Dozens of small islands were scattered around the sea, and the warm breeze rustled through the palm trees framing the terrace. Soft music was playing, flying around her with the light wind. She heard footsteps and smiled, turning around. He was approaching her with an admiring smile, holding out his hand. Getting up, she placed her hand in his, and her heart warmed at the way his eyes were caressing her. "Dance with me?" he asked softly, and she nodded, moving into his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. They danced silently, peace and calm settling in her heart. There was not a worry in the world that could reach her here, under the starry skies, in the tropical breeze. In his arms. She wished the dance would never end. He placed a tender kiss on her naked shoulder and she sighed. She was completely content. "We'll have to leave now, Caroline," he murmured in her ear. "You know you are safe with me, don't you?" She nodded. "Wake up then, my sweet little one."_

"Wake up then, my sweet little one."

She shook her head sleepily . "I don't want to. I want to stay there. With you."

Klaus closed his eyes. He would have brought down an entire nation to give her what she wanted. What _he,_ too, wanted. But he needed to know what exactly she had seen. He hated himself for letting her go through this when he could just have told her what Prelati was making her see and then spend the entire night giving her dreams of peace, but it was stronger than him. If she ever knew that there was more to these visions than just the figments of Prelati's imagination, she would run screaming. And he couldn't bear to see the disgust in her eyes once she knew.

"I'm sorry, love, but you need to remember before it is all gone. You can go right back to sleep after that."

"Please let me dream again. Please." Her pleading voice all but made him give in. He couldn't.

"Not yet. Tell me what you saw." He heard her sigh, and she stirred in his arms.

"It is getting worse. It seems like he is taking the visions a little further each time." Klaus tensed, but then he felt her inch closer to him. She needed reassurance. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. She seemed to relax instantly.

"All right, so the room first. It was dark, only a few candles were lit, and it was really very dirty." She went on with the description of what she had seen. He frowned in the darkness when she mentioned the tapestry and the goblets. _Tiffauges._ She had been in Tiffauges this time. In _that_ room. He went rigid, and she noticed.

"Are you okay, Klaus?" she asked, trying to move so she could see his face.

"Of course," he answered quickly, "go on." She hesitated, but then she continued.

"It was pretty much the same as last night. You were being beaten to the extreme. At the end, there was this man again. He was about to… he was going to…" She took a deep breath. "He was holding some sort of instrument. It looked like something out of a medieval torture chamber. I have never seen anything like that." Klaus felt like screaming again at the images that invaded his mind now, but he held it together.

"Did he use it?" he asked in as casual a tone as he could muster.

"No, you pulled me out of it before anything else happened. But there was a third man this time. He said that you failed everyone and would now get what you deserved. The man who was going to torture you actually waited for his orders."

Klaus felt the nausea mounting up inside him. His breathing sped up, and one hand fisted in the sheet until his knuckles turned white. "Caroline," he said in a flat voice, "what were his exact words?" She repeated them to him.

_Boy._

"And somehow, I… I started feeling everything you felt. It was like he was projecting all of your pain on me."

He flew off the bed like a scalded cat, flashing to the bathroom. Not bothering to shut the door, he turned on the cold water in the shower and jumped under the stream. The fear and the incredulity didn't leave him, and neither did the hate and the self-loathing. He groaned in agony. It would never stop haunting him. Never. _Boy._ How could he even have thought about finding some peace of mind eventually? And how could he ever have allowed himself to get closer to Caroline and pull her into all of this filth?

* * *

She stood in the bathroom door, wide-eyed and deeply scared. He was leaning on the wall in the shower, fully clothed, eyes squeezed shut, water running over him, an expression in his face she had never seen on him before. _Oh, but you have. Only minutes ago, in your head._

"Klaus?" she whispered.

"Go away. Go back to your room. I need to be alone."

She straightened and fought down her fear. It was not that she was afraid of him. She was afraid _for_ him. "That," she said determinedly, "is the very last place you need to be right now. Get out of that shower and into dry clothes. I'll go fix us a drink."

He opened his eyes and stared at her menacingly. "Caroline. I mean it," he hissed.

"So do I," she shot back. "Now you will either talk to me or we are going to play a little hide-and-seek in the Norwegian wilderness – who will find Caroline first, the Big Bad Hybrid or the Evil Warlock and his buddies?" She started to move, praying that he wouldn't call her bluff. Before she had taken another step, he was in front of her, soaking wet, his face a mask of rage and storm.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled. "This is not a bloody game, damn you!"

"You're dripping on the floor," she answered calmly. "Go and dry off. Scotch?"

He glared daggers at her. For a few minutes, they stood face to face, trying to stare each other down. Finally, he grabbed the back of her neck. "You have used this card once now. You had better not use it again." With that, he turned and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

When he emerged a few minutes later, his hair was still wet, but he had changed into dry clothes. Snatching the glass she was holding out to him, he slumped into an armchair across from the couch Caroline was sitting on. None of them spoke at first. When the silence stretched into several minutes, she sighed. Knowing herself, she could never win this kind of contest.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

He gulped down another swig of his Scotch. "Fine," he grumbled. Apparently, he was trying to avoid talking to her by being monosyllabic. _Well, tough luck, mister._

"No, you're not. Talk to me, Klaus. What upset you so much about that vision?"

"I _said_," he snarled, "that I'm fine. There is nothing to talk about. Full stop."

"Oh really? So you don't deem it worth talking about how you jump up like a bat out of hell, and a minute later I find you fully clothed under the shower? It looks like we have a very different perception of what is and isn't noteworthy!"

"So it would seem," he replied coldly. Ugh, he was exasperating! _Seems the only way to get to him is to jump right in._

"So you did meet Prelati during his lifetime. And that Gilles de Rais guy," she stated bluntly and saw him blanch. His hand gripped the arms of the chair, and she could see he was trying hard to keep it together.

"Caroline," he said through clenched teeth, "in case I haven't made myself quite clear before – I do not wish to speak about this. I'm sorry you had to go through these visions, but I assure you that tonight was the last time, as I will not allow you to do it again and Silv will find a solution soon. You have seen all there was to see, and I am certain it will help us find out more. And that puts an end to the discussion."

He almost had her fooled with those last two sentences, which he spoke in a calm, collected manner. But he hadn't been able to put the pain out of his eyes. They looked almost like she had seen them in the vision – desperate, agonized and hopeless.

What could have been going on between him and those men? Judging by his reactions from the very start, about Henrik and everything else, the visions Prelati had been giving her weren't mere fantasies. She was sure they couldn't have done anything to Klaus – he was _Klaus,_ for crying out loud – but something had happened that had scarred him for life. _Oh God, I can't even think about that! I need time to figure this out. And he needs to calm down. He needs warmth. He needs… me._

On an instinct, she got up and walked over to his armchair. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes, seemingly ready to fight or yell or just plain destroy something. Without a word, she slid onto his lap, wrapped her arms around him and curled into a ball. She felt him stiffen and for an instant, she was afraid he was going to push her away. But he didn't. He sat motionless for what seemed an eternity, but she wasn't going to budge. Finally, she felt his arms come around her very hesitantly. She snuggled even closer and tightened her hold, feeling him give a shaky sigh. Her heart went out to him. How could anyone live with this tension, this fear and whatever else this was for such a long time without going mad or exploding? _Let me in, Klaus. _ She wished she dared say it aloud.

After a while, she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, but there was still a shadow on his face, and his brows were furrowed. She cupped his cheek and leaned into him, placing a very soft kiss on each of his eyes. He opened them slowly and looked at her, pain mixing with wonder and disbelief. She leaned her forehead against his and felt him pull her closer.

"You asked me to learn to trust you," she whispered. "I am trying. But you don't make it easy for me, you know?"

He nodded, and she could sense his hand sneak into her hair. He seemed to like doing that, and she loved the feeling.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

She hesitated. It was risky, but she had to try. "Can… can I actually give you dreams, too?"

He looked at her, and she thought there was a little more serenity in his eyes now. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know. No one has ever tried. I don't think it would work, with me being an Original. Maybe one of my siblings could, but I have no idea."

"Will you let me try?" She held her breath. This would be a gigantic step for him – allowing someone to actually take a little bit of control over him.

His eyes sank into hers for a very long while. Then he slowly shook his head. "I am sorry, love. I… I can't."

Caroline nodded. She had expected his answer, although she was still a tad disappointed. "That's okay. But remember that trust works both ways."

"You need to rest, sweetheart. I will watch over your sleep." _And who will watch over yours?_

She kissed him lightly on the lips. She wouldn't push him any further. For now. "Will you be there in my dream?"

He smiled, but there was a strain to it. "If you wish me to be."

"Then take us to see the Northern Lights again, Klaus."

He nodded. She got up and pulled him with her towards her bedroom. She slid under the covers, seeing him hesitate for an instant before he followed. He was about to take her in his arms when she held out a hand to stop him. He looked at her, puzzled. She smiled and laid down, pulling him into _her_ arms and making him rest his head on her shoulder. Embracing him as tightly as she could, she felt him move closer and wrap his strong arms around her waist.

"You're killing me, Caroline." It was barely more than a whisper, but it rocked her to the core. She had been right. He needed her now, even though he would never admit to it. She ran one hand through his hair, the other one holding him tight. Stupid as it sounded, she felt like she was protecting _him_ now. And it felt ridiculously good.

Entangled in each other, they breathed in unison. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was, _No one will hurt you tonight, Klaus._


	20. Brothers in Arms

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

BROTHERS IN ARMS

When a brisk knock on the door woke her the next morning, Caroline found herself in Klaus' arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, his cheek resting against her hair. From the depth of his breathing, she could tell he was still sound asleep. There was no time to think about how lovely it felt to awaken in his embrace, for there was another knock.

"Klaus," she whispered softly, stroking his back. "Door."

He was wide awake instantly. She reckoned that a thousand years on the run from your creepy stepfather did that to you. It was actually strange that he hadn't heard the knock in the first place. He didn't release her from his hold but cocked his head and listened closely. Then he mouthed 'Elijah' and said quietly, "I'll be right there, brother."

Caroline closed her eyes. She was relieved it was just Elijah and not someone along the lines of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but… she was so reluctant to let Klaus go that she was actually a bit upset about Elijah's timing. Klaus held her silently for another moment, then released her and started to get up. _No. I need more than that._ She rose as well and put a hand on his arm. He turned around to face her, and there was something in his eyes she did not like. She cupped his face with her hands, smiled and mouthed, 'Morning'.

He was fighting the impulse to lean into her, she could see that. What had she done? Had she taken things too far when asking about Prelati and de Rais? Or when threatening to run off? Her hands dropped from his face and she took a step back, trying to hide her confusion. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find and started to fold it, just to give herself something to do. All of a sudden, she felt Klaus' arms come around her waist from behind and she was pulled against his chest. She dropped what she was holding and covered his hands with hers. He pressed her body to his and she felt a flash of heat rush through her. "Caroline," he sighed so quietly she could barely hear him. Then she felt his lips on her temple and he was gone.

* * *

"Sorry to wake you, brother," Elijah apologized when Klaus opened the door. "I realize it is quite early, but we managed to catch an earlier flight out of Frankfurt."

"It is good to see you, Elijah. Where are Rebekah and Kol?"

"In their rooms. Well, Rebekah is. Kol left immediately after we arrived, and I reckon he has gone hunting." Klaus nodded and gestured towards the sitting area.

"Shall we order some breakfast, or would you prefer to go out?"

"If it is all the same to you, Niklaus, I'd rather we went out, as I have things I need to discuss with you. Rebekah can stay with Caroline."

The door opened, and Caroline emerged from her room. Klaus' jaw clenched at the emotions that were running amok inside him. He had been close to breaking down last night, but she had kept him sane. Then he had almost lost it again when she had taken him into her arms so determinedly, as if she felt the need to protect him. He could not cope. Never in his entire life had anyone held him like that. And never had he been this torn between what he wanted and what he needed to do.

"Hi Elijah," she smiled at his older brother, and even if her smile wasn't meant for him, it still made his heart flutter.

"Good morning, Caroline," Elijah replied gently, his eyes darting to Klaus. "I hope you are having a pleasant journey – as pleasant as can be expected under the circumstances, I mean."

"Yes, thank you. Norway really is an exceptionally beautiful country, and there have been quite a few breathtaking moments." Klaus could not have agreed with her more, but he refused to let his mind wander to the passionate kisses and intimate moments he they had shared over the last few days.

"Caroline, Elijah and I will be heading out for a while. Rebekah is in the suite across the hallway, and she will be over in a few minutes. Kol should be back within short as well. If you need to sleep some more, I will ask Rebekah to give you a dream."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay awake than have her make me dream of accidents at cheerleading practice, decade dance decoration dramas or binge drinking. She'll probably give me the biggest hangover in history." Klaus heard Elijah chuckle and forced out a tense smile. He quickly went to his room to change and was back even before either of them could start a conversation. Elijah's frown was not lost on him, and he forced another smile, knowing he was not really fooling his brother. Or Caroline.

* * *

"What is going on, Niklaus?" Elijah asked sternly when they were seated at a table in a rather large and busy café in the city center.

Klaus sipped his tea and did not look Elijah in the eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Brother," Elijah said with exasperation in his voice, "pray do not insult my intelligence. Or yours, for that matter. Maybe we should start with the question why Caroline came out of the room I heard your voice from, and why the tension between you two could be cut with a knife. Did you…?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. Nothing happened. Well, not 'nothing', but I did not bed her, if that is what you were asking. She is still having the visions, which she had kept from me back in Mystic Falls, and I have found out that once I give her a dream, it supersedes anything the warlock plants in her head. Therefore, I stayed with her these past two nights."

"Are they still the same visions?"

"Except that she is no longer seeing Henrik being tortured but me."

Elijah's eyes widened. Then he rose abruptly, grabbing Klaus' arm. "Come with me."

Klaus shook off his hand, his eyes narrowing and the ever-present suspicion flooding his mind. "Where are we going?"

"I need to speak with you in private." He stepped closer and glared at Klaus, who was completely taken aback by the unusual urgency in his brother's voice. "Now." He walked out of the café. Klaus shrugged into his jacket and followed, frowning. Once they were outside, Elijah flashed off at top speed, and Klaus set off after him. They ran for quite a while until they had reached the top of a hill in the literal middle of nowhere. There was nothing around them for miles, no trees, no houses, no roads. Just the endless plain and the snow. Elijah planted himself in front of Klaus and gestured around them.

"Not a single being in the world can hear us. There is no one around. Just my younger brother and I." He paused and when he spoke again, he emphasized every single word. "What happened in Tiffauges all those years ago, Niklaus?"

All hell broke loose inside him. The tension that had gripped him ever since that first mention of Gilles de Rais' name in the alley, the years of forcing the memories down into the abyss of his dungeon, his fear for Caroline's safety and his ever growing feelings for her – everything erupted at once. With an outcry, he lunged at Elijah, sending them both flying through the air. Elijah was on his feet again immediately, seizing Klaus by the throat and smashing him into the snowy ground. Still down, Klaus kicked Elijah's legs out from under him, making him drop to his knees. They were both back on their feet within the fraction of a second, charging at each other simultaneously.

They were equals, shaped by centuries of battle, knowing each other inside and out, being aware that the both of them no longer had any weaknesses during combat. To a spectator, their fight would have looked like a carefully choreographed dance, with a spellbinding elegance emanating from their fluid movements. They seemed calm, even relaxed in their attacks. Only Elijah would ever suspect how desperately Klaus was fighting himself. He was not really battling his older brother, he was raging against his inner demons. Somewhere beneath it all, Klaus knew he should be grateful to Elijah for letting him take it out on him like that, but it was beyond him right now. Everything was.

It went on for hours. None of them tired, none of them relented, none of them said a word. Finally, when they stood facing each other again, Elijah spoke. "Is it quite enough now, Niklaus? We can go on for a few more hours, if it pleases you, but I do believe we both know it is a futile effort." He looked at Klaus evenly. "And I believe it is high time that you answered my question."

Klaus was about to fly into the next round of rage when Elijah flashed towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Niklaus," was all he said, his eyes kind and gentle. With a sigh, Klaus let his head fall back and stared into the clear blue sky. When he looked at Elijah again, he saw his brother was patiently waiting for him to say something. There was no curiosity in his gaze, no judgment. Just concern and wisdom.

"If it was bearable for me to tell you what happened, do you not think I would have done so centuries ago?"

"No. Not if you thought it showed a weakness or something else you would for some reason feel ashamed to admit to."

His brother knew him very well indeed.

"Suffice it to say that what happened was my very worst nightmare. It haunts me to this day, and for reasons passing understanding, Prelati is aware that it does. You came to my rescue back then, Elijah, and I never properly thanked you for that. Neither did I thank you for making them both pay when I was not able to. So thank you. But do not make me speak about the occurrences of that particular night, for I cannot bear to recount them."

"Brother, there is no need to thank me, and you know that. You would have done the same and more for me. But do give me credit for figuring out myself that speaking about the events of that night pains you beyond tolerance. After I found you and brought you home, you did not utter a word for three days and three nights. And when you finally did, part of who you were before was gone. I have only ever again seen glimpses of the old Niklaus, most of them in recent weeks. Do let me ask you this. How do you expect to ever overcome that nightmare if you do not speak of it?"

Klaus closed his eyes, praying for countenance. "I have managed not to let it boil to the surface for six hundred years and I am still alive."

"But you need to speak of it now. We need to find a way to bring down this warlock and whoever is helping him for good. Even more importantly, I will not allow you to let your inner demons impede this beautiful chance at happiness that is finally presenting itself to you. And yes, this time I _am_ lecturing you."

He could not hide the despair in his voice when he answered, "Caroline cannot be drawn into my darkness, Elijah, ever."

"What makes you think your darkness is stronger than her light?"

"Darkness always is. You know that."

"I beg to differ. You see it that way because all you ever _permitted_ to get to you was darkness. You never gave the light a chance because you still think you don't deserve it." Suddenly, Elijah grabbed both of Klaus' arms to shake him, and for the first time in centuries he really raised his voice. "Wake up, Niklaus! This wonderful girl wants nothing more than to allow herself to fall in love with you! For heaven's sake, let her!"

Klaus stared at his brother, wide-eyed. A tiny flicker of hope swirled through his heart. But… He shook his head frantically. "Elijah," he whispered, "I can't. Since we left Mystic Falls, it has just been the two of us, and it was perfect, apart from the visions of course. She made me laugh, and for hours at a time, she made me forget the world. But every time I let her in, every time I touch her, I am lost. One minute I want to push her away because I cannot handle the thought of being so exposed to her, the next I am craving nothing more than to be with her, even knowing that I can't. Not really. For how could I ever burden her with who I am? With _what_ I am?"

"And who or what are you?"

"I am the Grim Reaper, as Damon Salvatore so aptly titled me once. But most of all, I am a man who is unable to do the first thing to keep his family safe." He flinched at his own words.

"Niklaus, who but you has kept this family safe for centuries?"

"Not _all_ of this family."

"Finn? It was the path he chose and never your fault."

Klaus closed his eyes. "I am not talking about Finn."

"Niklaus, Henrik died even before we were turned. How were you supposed to protect him from that werewolf, being a human?"

"It was my duty! I failed! I failed my youngest brother whom I loved more than anything. It was _my_ fault, Elijah! And I… I failed him twice." His voice sounded broken and desperate, betraying all the guilt that was welling up in him and that would never let him live in peace.

Elijah looked at Klaus in astonishment. "Twice? What is the meaning of this?" His eyes narrowed. "This has something to do with what happened in Tiffauges."

Klaus avoided Elijah's eyes. He was aching to share his pain, to have some of the weight lifted off his shoulders, but he knew he could never tell his brother. Once Elijah learned what he had allowed to happen, he would turn from him, and so would his other siblings. They would hate him just like his parents had, and the thought was so excruciatingly painful it made Klaus physically sick. He shook his head.

"It is of no consequence. But under no circumstances can Caroline be burdened with all that I am or am not."

"Why do you not let her make that choice? No, do not answer that – you'd rather make it for her so there is no chance she could even consider rejecting you. Do correct me if I am wrong." Elijah looked at Klaus intently. "Niklaus, you have never been afraid of taking risks. And the price to pay for happiness has always been fear of loss. Pay that price. It will be a hundred times worth it."

"When have you become an expert on love, Elijah?"

There was a pause. Elijah inclined his head and said, "Is that what we are talking about here? Love?"

Klaus' entire existence stopped for a second. He hadn't realized what he had said. Then he ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "Of course not. But… what… if it was?" He opened his eyes again to look at his brother. "What then?"

Elijah smiled broadly. "My first reaction would be to go to the nearest church and apologize to the Gods for ever doubting their existence." Klaus huffed but couldn't help a small smile. "Then I would tell you to just enjoy the feeling and do everything in your power to woo the lovely Miss Forbes in such a way that she won't know what hit her. But with you being your usual stubborn and suspicious self, things will never be that easy. So why don't we start by taking down the warlock – which by the way would be a significantly easier task if you were to at least rudimentarily share what happened – and then give you both the chance to find out what it is you want."

Klaus did not want to delve deeper into his feelings. He could not afford to. This conversation with Elijah was the most honest he had had ever since Tiffauges, and it was draining him.

"Let us return to civilization, shall we?" he said. "We still need to see someone at the botanic garden about the white oak." He turned around when Elijah spoke again.

"Two more things, Niklaus."

"What?"

"First – if you do not wish to tell me about it, then think about telling her. I do suspect you will find her much less inclined than you believe to despise you for whatever it is you think you need to be despised for. She is a brave, strong young lady, which I fathom to be one of the reasons you… fancy her." Elijah's smiled turned mischievous. "And secondly – I would very much like a sister-in-law. It is about time, young'un."

With that, he flashed off through the deep snow, leaving Klaus to stare after him, shell-shocked.

* * *

When the hotel room door opened, relief washed over her, which made her feel completely silly. They were the two most powerful beings on the face of the planet, but still…

She had been starting to get on Rebekah's nerves after a couple of hours' wait, fidgeting and restlessly pacing the room. It reminded her of the day Elena had been waiting so desperately for Damon to return. The Original had finally turned on the TV, and Caroline had forced herself to join her, watching a subtitled version of Meet Joe Black. _Not a good idea… tears galore!_ And of course she cried, which was the precise moment when Kol returned, taking the opportunity to rib her mercilessly for being such a girl. Interestingly enough, however often she had seen that movie, she had never cried over Brad Pitt. She had always cried over Anthony Hopkins. Rebekah had wordlessly handed her a Kleenex, and Caroline had spotted a tear on the older vampire's face, which made her smile. Rebekah was just a woman after all, Original vampire or not.

So she was already in a state of heightened emotions when Klaus and Elijah finally returned. They looked like they had spent the last hours in the middle of a hurricane. Their clothes were torn, and even Elijah's usually impeccable hairdo was utterly disheveled. Before she could ask them if they had been run over by a caterpillar and where they had been all this time, Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"You've been crying. What is it, Caroline?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's nice to see you too, brother. And before you get all worked up, we were just watching Brad Pitt making every woman in the world want to meet death sooner rather than later."

"Brilliant choice of words, Rebekah," Elijah commented dryly.

Caroline looked at them warily. "And what have you been up to? By the looks of you, you were reenacting Apocalypse Now! Bad hair day, Elijah?" Rebekah burst into laughter at that, and Kol grinned widely. Even Klaus' lips twitched.

"I do apologize for my less than presentable appearance, Miss Forbes," Elijah chuckled amusedly. "I am aware that my looks may strike you as even more peculiar after spending hours looking at Mister Pitt." Caroline giggled, and Elijah smiled at her affectionately, giving his voice an extra haughty accent. "If you will therefore excuse me, I shall put all my efforts into the restoration of my usually impeccable appearance." He grinned. "Rebekah, Kol, we'll be making some inquiries on the white oak shortly, so if you want to join?"

Rebekah got up. "I'll just quickly go change." She looked at Kol, who slumped in the armchair. "And so should you. You look like a beggar."

"Which is preferable to looking like a harlot, as you do most of the time."

"There is no accounting for taste, I get that. You…"

Klaus cleared his throat. "If you want to kill each other, do feel free. But please do so outside. We will leave in ten minutes, and whichever of you did not get their neck snapped by then may come along."

Rebekah shot Klaus a dirty look and left, followed by Kol who sneered, "It is getting old, Nik. You should really find some new threats."

"How about I change your name to Prometheus, chain you to a mountain and let the eagles tear out your liver, day in, day out?"

"Wrong country, wrong legend. And you are not Zeus, however much you may believe yourself to be a bloody God!"

"Klaus. Kol." They turned towards Caroline, astonished. She returned their gaze fearlessly and said, "Much as I appreciate the banter, could you please not go for each other's throats right now? You are spoiling my Brad Pitt buzz!"

Kol laughed, and Klaus looked at her with an unfathomable expression. "Wouldn't dare, baby vampire," Kol grinned and finally left to change.

When they were alone, she looked at Klaus and asked, "What happened, Klaus?"

"Elijah and I had a little talk. That is all."

"Is it?" she demanded, but then she shook her head. The exhaustion was clearly visible on his face, and as much as she wanted him to open up to her, she did not want to push him over the edge. He had been close last night, and whatever had gone down between him and Elijah had had a deep impact on him. He needed a break.

"I will go change as well," she said and walked past him towards her room when his hand grabbed hers and he pulled her close. The way she instantly melted into his arms was almost scary. She had very slowly started to come to terms with the overwhelming physical effect he had on her – yes, she wanted him, and she knew she would end up in his bed eventually. She would never be able to resist his tantalizing allure for good. But this… Her need to just be there for him was growing, and she increasingly liked to find out about all the different sides to his personality. She increasingly liked _him._ She wanted to see more of carefree, playful Klaus, but she also wanted to discover the various levels of darkness within him. Everything about him drew her in, and it scared her.

"I have to change," she mumbled. He nodded against her head and slowly released her. She made her way to her room, and when she was almost there, she turned around. He was looking after her, and there was that pain in his eyes again.

"I am glad you're back. I was worried," she whispered. And saw the pain in his eyes increase.


	21. In All Grand Scheme of Things

**New day, new language - ****muchísimas gracias a todos/todas! **

**I just love you for your wonderful reviews, for reading, following and favouriting, and I am utterly humbled at how kind you are to me (please don't stop though! ;))!  
**

**Guys, I know the build is slow... and I'm sorry if you think it's too gradual... but we will get there! I hope you'll stay with me. Let me just tell you this - once those two get into the really smutty stuff, they will have a hard time stopping. Hope this helps with the patience, and please don't hate me if it will still be a little while! A little smut will be up in Chapter 20 though. ;)  
**

**Once more... thank youuuuu!**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

IN ALL GRAND SCHEME OF THINGS

The white oak was a myth. It was supposed to be almost three thousand years old, and the legends said its wood had very special healing powers. That was what they learned from the tree specialist at the botanic garden, who gave a mild smile at their inquiry. He probably took them for a bunch of esoteric weirdos or something of the kind, Caroline thought amusedly. Yes, he had explained, he had heard about it, and during one summer a few years ago, he had actually been curious enough to undertake a trip into the region of the North Cape where, according to the legends, the tree was located. There had been no sign of it, and after a three weeks' search, the biologist had finally given up. He said he would be happy to give them a map, outlining the area he had covered.

"You know," he said to them when he had walked them to the door, "I don't really believe in any legends, and I am certain there is no such thing as a magic tree. But any search will always bring a result, even though it might not be directly related to the object you want to find. So go ahead and look for the tree. Should you find it, please let me know."

They walked by the fjord when Elijah spoke. "What is it with humanity that nobody believes in legends anymore? So much truth hidden in them after all. Well, to the North Cape it is, then. What do you think it will be, Niklaus? Another invisibility spell?"

"Possibly," Klaus replied. He was walking very close by her side, and Caroline enjoyed his proximity. Hell, how could that have changed so much in such a short time? _It has been like that for quite a while, Caroline. Be honest with yourself! _

"So will we be leaving today then?" Kol asked, casually kicking a pebble into the fjord. It flew about a hundred yards before it hit the water.

"We'll need a witch or a warlock to help us in case the oak is indeed spelled," Elijah commented. "It would not make sense to leave without one. Shall I speak to Anna in Kaliningrad? She could be here in a day."

"I've got it covered, do not worry. Besides, Anna hates me. I have already spoken to a witch, and I do believe she will be willing to accompany us. She is working on finding a loophole in Prelati's spell on Caroline's mind, which I do hope she will accomplish by today. So we will need to wait for a few more hours."

Caroline frowned. Why did he not mention that Silv was actually related to Prelati and could help them with that as well? She was about to say something when she felt Klaus' hand fleetingly squeeze hers. It felt like he was saying, _'Trust me'._ She sighed and decided to keep her mouth shut, wondering what he was up to. Giving a small nod, she saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. _Niklaus Mikaelson, International Man of Mystery._

After dinner that evening, they were all seated in a comfortable corner of the hotel bar, having drinks. Klaus looked a little more like himself again after Caroline had spent the afternoon quizzing him about the North Cape, the polar regions and everything she could think of. Elijah had smiled and retired to his room to make some phone calls, and Rebekah and Kol had joined their conversation, which eventually turned into a round of good-natured bickering. Relatively good-natured. It could only ever be so peaceful with Klaus and Kol in one room.

They were just enjoying their second round of drinks, making plans for the trip to the North Cape, when Klaus looked up and flashed his dimples. Caroline followed his gaze and saw Silv at the entrance to the bar, staring at the gathering of Originals. Frozen. Rebekah jumped up from her chair, squealing with delight.

"Silv! By all the Gods! What are you doing here?" she shrieked and danced over to the witch, pulling her into a tight hug. Silv tried to force a smile, hugging Rebekah back, but she remained glued to the spot. Caroline frowned. Then she looked at Elijah and almost choked on her drink. He hadn't turned around, but he was white as a sheet, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair. His eyes were burning with some deep fire she had never seen there before, and they were on Klaus.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice a mere hiss. Caroline saw that Silv was also staring at Klaus, who grinned nonchalantly and raised his glass.

"Oops," was his only comment.

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes. And ears. _'Oops'? _

Elijah stared daggers at Klaus for another moment, then he rose and turned around very slowly. The instant his eyes met Silv's, Caroline understood. She nudged Klaus and glared at him. _'How could you?' _she mouthed, outraged. Klaus just smiled and winked. '_You'll see,'_ Then he got up, taking Caroline's hand and patting Kol's shoulder.

"Why don't we go for a walk? It is such a beautiful evening, and we should enjoy some night air." When Kol didn't react, he pulled him from his chair rather rudely. "Come on, brother, fresh air is supposed to be healthy." He looked at Rebekah and jerked his head towards the exit. To Caroline's eternal surprise, Rebekah beamed at him and nodded. Klaus looked at Elijah and murmured, "We'll be back later."

When they left the bar, Elijah and Silv were still staring at each other, completely oblivious to the world around them.

"Oh Nik, that was absolutely brilliant!" Rebekah exclaimed once they had reached the deserted street, jumping up and down like a child under the Christmas tree. Klaus grinned at her, but said nothing.

"Rebekah, did you see their faces?" Caroline demanded. She was furious with Klaus. How could he have done that to Elijah and Silv without even the slightest warning? Had she known about his plan, she could at least have warned Elijah.

"Caroline, you don't know the history behind this," Rebekah answered, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Silv told me a bit about it yesterday, though I didn't realize it was Elijah she was talking about."

Klaus frowned. "What did she tell you?"

Caroline whirled around to face him. "I think I've got the whole picture," she snapped, not being able to help the new bout of jealousy that gripped her at the thought of Silv in Klaus' arms. Despite what she had just witnessed between Elijah and Silv, it still drove her mad. And then there was that pain in his beautiful dark eyes again, this time mixed with tenderness and even the slightest hint of pleasure at her reaction. Rebekah, completely unaware of their silent exchange, began to explain.

"Elijah was madly in love with Silv. It started in the Twenties. She is not an immortal, but she is a witch, so she ages a lot more slowly than a human. Her life span is considerably longer. Anyway, back to Elijah. Ever since Katerina, he had not let anyone near him. That was, until he met Silv. She just stole his heart in a flash." Caroline felt Klaus' eyes on her face, and her old friends the butterflies seemed to have fallen victim to the rabies, the way they were assaulting her now. "She was everything he had always wanted in a woman. Beautiful, intelligent, cultured, warm, adventurous, funny. They were perfect for each other, and I have never seen two people so much in love." She smiled. "I know, it's hard to believe, seeing the ever-controlled Elijah now."

Caroline smiled back at her. She would really like to see Elijah in love.

"So they were together for a few months, and I can safely say it was the happiest time in Elijah's life. Wouldn't you agree, Nik?" Klaus nodded, and a shadow crossed his face. Caroline thought it political not to say anything. "We all loved her, too. You've met her, she is very easy to be around, and she fit into the family like a glove. However, after a while, Elijah wanted to take things to the next level. He wanted an absolute commitment, and he wanted to turn her. She seriously considered it, but she just couldn't. She wasn't ready to give up everything and stay with us forever. For some reason I can't understand to this day, Elijah did not want to leave the family for good." There was the shadow on Klaus' face again. It looked suspiciously like… guilt.

"It broke Elijah's heart when she left. Just as much as I believe it broke hers, which is why I was never really mad at her for hurting my brother. Seeing her now, I think I was right. She suffered as much as he did, if not more."

"I think so too," Caroline murmured, avoiding Klaus' eyes. "And I am not sure it was the right thing to do to steamroll them like that."

"Elijah would never have come had he known she was here. He never wanted to see her again. The minute she was gone for good, he turned off his humanity and stopped living. He just functioned. It took me years to persuade him to turn it back on, and the first weeks after that were pure agony for him," Klaus explained.

"All the more reason not to catch him off guard like that!"

"Trust me, Caroline," Rebekah interjected excitedly, "those two needed a push. Elijah especially. They are meant for each other, even though we will probably have hell to endure until they finally come around to admitting it. By the by, Nik, how did you know she was here?"

"I kept in touch over the years," he replied evenly.

Once again, the jealousy was strangling her. She needed a subject change. "So how often have you turned it off, Klaus?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Not once," Rebekah answered for him.

_What?_

"You mean…"

"She means that I have not turned off my humanity in over a thousand years, not a single time," Klaus supplied, smiling tightly at her dumbfounded expression. "Surprised?"

_Shocked is more like it._

"Klaus…" she began, only to be interrupted by Kol who yawned ostentatiously. "If there is going to be more of this emotional bullshit, I'll be going off to have a drink somewhere. Bekah?"

"Why not? How much time shall we give them, Nik?"

"Let's not overdo it. An hour."

"Are you coming?"

"No," he said, "you go ahead. Caroline has a question she would like to ask me."

She glared at him. "Do I, Mister Mister I-know-everything-and-The-Force-is-with-me?"

He chuckled. "We'll see you in an hour, back at the bar." Kol rolled his eyes at them, but Rebekah pulled him along. "Come on, brother. Buy me a big drink. Celebration's in order."

"Ugh," Kol groaned but let her drag him off.

Caroline turned towards Klaus. "What do I want to ask you?"

He smiled, leaning on a railing next to the bank of the fjord. "You want to ask me whether Elijah knows I slept with Silv," he said softly, his eyes sinking into hers.

"No," she murmured, "that was not what I wanted to ask, wise-ass. I already figured he doesn't."

Now he looked a little puzzled. "Then what was it?" he encouraged her gently.

She swallowed. _Don't be a coward, Caroline. _"Did it mean anything to you?" At that, his eyes went so soft that her knees threatened to give out.

"I will answer your question under one condition," he said with a light grin.

"What condition?"

"That you will let me hold you while I do." Her eyes closed and her heart felt like it was about to burst. Then she looked at him again.

"Open your jacket," she whispered. He gazed at her questioningly but did as she asked, and she moved into him, slipping her arms around his waist inside the jacket. They both sighed in unison as he wrapped the jacket securely around her. She felt his lips on her hair and closed her eyes. God, how she loved it when he did that!

"The answer to your question, sweetheart, is no. It did not mean anything to me. Nor did it to Silv. I like her, I truly do, and that is something that cannot be said of very many people, as you well know. But our fleeting affair was strictly about sex, and about numbing feelings that otherwise would have been too painful to bear. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. Would it be like that for us, too?" she asked, for some reason wildly afraid of the answer. Everything inside her braced for the impact of his words.

He tilted her chin, locking his eyes with hers. "Look at us, love. You are wrapped inside my jacket, your arms around me. I'm holding you as tightly as I possibly could without breaking you. We've slept in each other's embrace, more than once. Can you seriously be asking me if whatever happens between us is _nothing_? I do not know what it means, and I do not know where we are going from here, but I do know one thing: It most definitely is not _nothing_."

"No," she whispered, "it sure as hell is not." And then his lips were on hers, and she no longer cared about anything.

Time lost all meaning. They couldn't stop kissing. Caroline was still safely ensconced in Klaus' jacket, wondering how she was ever supposed to let go of his lips again. He pressed the entire length of her body to his, and she could feel him hard and more than ready against her. She tentatively moved her hips, pulling a deep growl from him. His hand slid to her backside, giving it a light squeeze which had her moan ever so softly. The dance of their tongues grew more heated, and Caroline's hand sneaked under his shirt again, yearning for the velvety feel of his skin. They both sighed when her fingers touched his bare back, and their kissing intensified even more. It went on forever. None of them tried to take it any further, but none of them seemed to be able to gather the strength to pull away either. Caroline was light-headed, and she wasn't sure her legs would carry her once he released her from his arms. Which she hoped would never happen. _Why would I need to eat or drink or sleep… or breathe… when I can have Klaus kissing me into oblivion instead?_

"For the love of all that's unholy, please tell me you haven't been making out for the entire hour! Get a room!" a snarky voice pulled them both from their kissing haze.

_We have been kissing for _an hour? _It felt like a few minutes!_

"Kol," Klaus murmured against Caroline's lips, not letting her move so much as an inch, "go away before I make you."

"You are the one who always goes spare when we are ten seconds late. So get a grip now and stop snogging!"

"Kol. You. Are. Trying. My. Patience."

"As if you had any," Kol snickered, and Caroline noticed Rebekah pulling him away before Klaus could really go berserk. She looked like it was Christmas and Thanksgiving on the same day. "We'll be inside," she grinned at them and pushed Kol towards the entrance.

With an unhappy sigh at the interruption, Klaus looked down at her. "It seems we got a bit carried away, love," he whispered, brushing her cheek with his knuckle.

"I have no explanation other than compulsion," she smiled playfully. He raised an eyebrow, trying to look stern. "Is that so?" he asked with a growl, but she could see the gleam of laughter in his eyes.

"Well," she conceded, moving closer to him again and feeling his arms tighten around her, "it might be also be remotely related to the fact that you are the single most magnificent kisser on the face of the Earth."

He gave her a radiant smile that had the butterflies do somersaults inside her. "You know, love, a man can only ever be as good a kisser as the woman he happens to be kissing."

She rolled her eyes. _Charmer._ "Wow, then I must be nothing short of a genius!"

He laughed and kissed her once more, briefly but hard, making her knees tremble and her heart flutter. Again. "You can safely say that, lovely Caroline."

Kissing her hand, he led her back towards the hotel.

* * *

Klaus was dazed from their extensive kissing. He had never kissed anyone like that, nor had he ever _been_ kissed this way. It had been beyond fantastic, and as he looked at Caroline now, his heart couldn't help but swell with pride and joy at the fact that he had been the one to put the bewitchingly dreamy look on her beautiful face. Her lips were swollen, her eyes were shining so brightly it almost hurt, and her skin was glowing. She simply was the loveliest creature he had ever beheld.

The atmosphere at the table was palpably tense when they returned to the bar. He could see Silv had been crying. Elijah's face was undecipherable, but Klaus knew his brother as well as Elijah knew him. He was everything but calm. Klaus sighed. It was going to be a piece of work and they were all going to have a tough time, but the end justified the means. He needed Silv on their side, completely and absolutely. He needed a witch who would put everything into her spells out of the sheer desire to help and her loathing for Prelati. But that was only part of why he had done this. It was his own deranged way of thanking Elijah like he never could with words. His brother would be very upset, but in the grand scheme of things, Klaus knew it had been the right thing to do.

The minute they sat, Elijah rose, murmured something about getting some air and left the table. There was a brief moment of silence before Silv said coolly, "Shall we get to it then? I found out a couple of things, and I have also found the loophole to Caroline's visions. I can do the spell later, it is actually quite easy. Witches and warlocks from the same line are usually faster in finding loopholes to each others' spells." She cleared her throat. "But first things first. The witches on the other side are outraged as the balance has been compromised by Prelati and the Bennett witch."

Caroline was hit by a sudden wave of sadness at the thought of Bonnie. A small part of her had still hoped against her better judgment that Klaus had lied to her about that. But if Bonnie had really helped Prelati…

"I know you have been inquiring about the white oak," Silv continued, only to be interrupted by Rebekah.

"Why have we never heard about this second white oak in a thousand years?" she asked, frowning.

"It is not the second one. It is the _original_ white oak. The one you burned in America was grown from a sprig of the original tree. And you have never heard of it because this tree is the one thing that can keep the balance of life and death in check. Its ashes can bring anyone back from the dead for a limited amount of time. But it is also the only thing that can really, truly kill Original vampires and witches in a way that makes it impossible for them to ever return from the other side. An invisibility spell has been cast on it ever since your family was turned, and only a handful of times in history has the tree actually been found by a witch or warlock. That is why you have never heard of it."

"For how long can people return from the dead?" Klaus demanded, his voice now remote and all business. _The soldier._

Silv turned to Rebekah and said, "Will you please inform your brother that I am presently not speaking to him." Rebekah rolled her eyes and huffed, while Klaus was clearly not in the mood to play games.

"For how long, Silv?" he asked impatiently.

"It depends on the strength of the blood."

"What blood?"

"To complete the spell, you need blood from a relative of the person in question, however distant the relation. If you can provide blood from two different relatives, the spell becomes stronger and the person can stay longer. A few months, maybe a year. Join the blood with the ashes from the original oak, and you have what you need to resuscitate anyone."

"I saw two goblets in the vision," Caroline interjected. "Blood was spilling from them. Could that have been the one memory Prelati wasn't able to manipulate?"

"Almost certainly yes. So this means he could have performed this spell before, probably back in his lifetime." Silv paused. "Klaus?" she asked pointedly.

"What?"

"Is there anything you feel you need to add at this point?" Silv snapped. Caroline smiled. She was really starting to like the witch.

"If I see the necessity to contribute any information I deem significant, I will do so, please rest assured," Klaus shot back. "Pray continue." Caroline was sure Silv would have loved nothing more than to put a bullet right between Klaus' eyes, and she suppressed a chuckle. Rebekah was very deliberately glancing in another direction, but Caroline could see her lips twitch. Kol grinned from ear to ear.

"Very well," Silv fumed. "Have it your way then. So it would seem that the person who helped on the other side is actually the one behind everything that's been going on. Together with the Bennett witch, he provided information to Prelati and guided him in the right direction. His price was to be resuscitated as well."

Caroline saw Klaus close his eyes. He knew who Silv was talking about, that much was obvious. She turned her gaze back to the witch and whispered, "Who?"

"Mikael Mikaelson. Our friends' dearly beloved daddy is back."

Kol dropped his glass and Rebekah froze. "What?" she breathed, her voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry," Silv said, more warmly now. "But that's the situation. From what I gathered, his one and only purpose is to destroy you, Klaus, to bring you to your knees." He nodded. This wasn't really news to him, Caroline gathered. "The witches say he is not after your life, at least not for now. He wants you to suffer. So he will be after your siblings. And Caroline."

_Oh great. Another dozen rounds of torture ahead? Seriously. I'm getting tired of this! And not that I ever thought I'd think this but – could everyone just give Klaus a break? He's going to turn into Caligula after all if they don't stop coming at him from all sides. _

Klaus was no longer moving. Or breathing. He just sat there, quietly concentrating. She could almost hear his brain at work. _The protector-soldier. Yeah, if we ever needed badass Klaus, now's the time!_

Silv went on. "So the very first thing we need to do now is to find that oak. The witches refuse to reveal its exact whereabouts, and there is the invisibility spell, but I will be able to locate it once I am within a hundred-foot radius. Then we need to track down Mikael and Prelati. Mikael will have to be staked with original oak. Once that is done, Prelati will have to be burned on a pile of original oak wood. They will both have to be killed the way they died their last deaths, otherwise it will not work properly. They would die, but they could still return from the other side. So we have a bit of work ahead of us, I would suspect."

"We?" a melodious voice asked. Caroline looked from Elijah, who was standing right behind Silv's chair, back to the witch who had visibly stiffened at the sound of his voice.

"Did you really think I'd leave you to face this alone?" Silv whispered.

"Yes," Elijah said simply.

"You never knew me at all, did you? Caroline, let's go to your room and do the spell. You should have no trouble sleeping from now on."

Caroline rose and looked at Klaus. He nodded. "We'll be right up."

She left the bar with Silv. Both of them were silent until the elevator doors had closed. Caroline looked at Silv, and the witch returned her gaze. "Will you be ready to stand with them, Caroline?" she asked. "This could get very ugly, particularly if Mikael is involved."

"No one deserves this kind of hatred from their own father. Or stepfather, in this case. And that swine Prelati should die twenty times over. I'm in. They've kind of grown on me, to be perfectly honest. I can't even believe that they were my sworn enemies only a couple of months ago!"

"Yes, they do that to you. They are completely deranged, but they have… something."

"Will you stand with them, Silv? With _him_?"

Silv was holding back the tears, but Caroline could see a faint shimmer in her eyes. "I know he doesn't want me anymore. But I love him. It's as simple as that. Of course I will stand with him."

Caroline swallowed. _This is what I want. It's _ she smiled. "Ah, Silv…?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't be quite so sure about the 'He doesn't want me anymore' part."

Silv gave her a faint smile, and a tear slipped out of her eye after all. "Let's get you spelled, shall we?"


	22. Dream a Little Dream

**Quick smut warning... or is it? ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

DREAM A LITTLE DREAM

The drive to the North Cape the next day was breathtakingly beautiful. The atmosphere in the car, however, was less so. Everyone was tense and silent, with Elijah and Silv doing their utmost to completely ignore each other. Klaus had exchanged the offroader for a large SUV in order to have everyone fit into one car after they had spent the night discussing how to proceed. Caroline had slept dreamlessly for a couple of hours, and she couldn't help but thinking how much better she had slept in Klaus' arms and how she no longer had an excuse to do so. _All you have to do is ask…_

When they arrived on Magarøya Island, where the North Cape was located, early that evening, they checked into a small hotel in Honningsvåg, Norway's northernmost town. Silv, Rebekah and Caroline shared one room, the men the one adjacent to it. There wasn't much to do in the little town, so they just went to their rooms early after dinner, talking about meaningless topics. They could hear the men in the room next door, so any kind of serious women talk was impossible anyway. Klaus and Kol kept snapping at each other, obviously struggling with being confined to such a small space with no possibility to stay out of each other's hair. When the fighting started to interrupt their conversation, the three women looked at each other in exasperation. Caroline winked at the other two.

"Caligula and Chucky! If you don't shut the hell up _now_, I will _make_ you, and if it's the last thing I ever do! I'm ready to go down with flying colours for five minutes of freaking _silence!_" she shouted.

There was indeed a moment of deafening silence when Rebekah and Silv stared at her, open-mouthed. Then all three of them erupted into a hysterical laughing fit. "Caligula and Chucky," Rebekah howled, "oh my Gods, I_ love _that!"

After a minute, there was a brisk knock at the door. "Caligula or Chucky?" Silv giggled, and the three of them went into another round of hysterics. Caroline went to answer the door, still laughing and holding her sides. Klaus was staring down at her, hands on his hips, doing his best to keep a wide grin from splitting his face.

"May I have a word, Miss Forbes?" he asked.

"It's Caligula," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back. If I'm not, he threw me to the lions!" She closed the door to more giggles.

"What can I do for y…" Caroline didn't get any further. His mouth crashed down on hers and he scooped her up in his arms, flashing down the stairs and out of the small hotel until they were a good five hundred yards away where he sat them both down on a wooden bench next to a tiny hiking path. He kept her on his lap, kissing her until she had no breath left in her lungs. She smiled when he released her lips and rested her head against his shoulder.

"If this is how I get punished for calling you names, I will do that more often."

He chuckled. "Ask Damon for a few, he can be quite creative."

"So why did you kidnap me like this?" she inquired, caressing his cheek and snuggling closer to him.

He sighed. "No particular reason. I just felt like it."

"Hadn't we established that you were not going to lie to me, Klaus? You're lying now. So what is it?"

"I am not sure when we are going to be able to have a moment like this again, and I am just being plain egoistical, love," he answered slowly. Caroline nodded. She knew what he meant. And if he was being honest with her, she was going to be the same.

"I'm scared, Klaus," she admitted and felt him tense. "No, I'm not scared of Prelati or Mikael or whatever is coming our way. Well, maybe a little," she added with a smile.

"Then what are you afraid of, sweetheart?" he asked very softly.

She hesitated. "I am scared of how much I wanted to ask you to stay with me last night," she finally murmured. She heard his sharp intake of breath and looked up into his face.

"Say that again, love," he whispered, his hands at both sides of her neck. Caroline understood that despite his having pursued her for months, he was as insecure and confused about what was between them as she was. It gave her courage. She shifted on his lap so she could straddle him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I wanted you to stay with me last night, Klaus. Not because of any dreams or threats or whatever you are protecting me from. I just wanted to be with you."

"Caroline," he breathed, not knowing what to say.

_You might just as well tell him everything now. He's right. Who knows when there will be another night like this?_

"I know you think I'm not ready for the real thing, Klaus. But had you stayed last night, I would have asked you to at least give me a dream… a dream of… you and me."

His eyes widened. "You would have asked me that?" His voice was hoarse and she could see the desire flashing in his eyes. "Sweet Heavens, Caroline, do you have any idea what that does to me?"

"I think I do," she whispered. He closed his eyes, obviously struggling for control. Was she really affecting him this much? It sent a bolt of lightning through her system.

He opened his eyes again, and the raw emotion had been replaced by a glint of mischief. She smiled inwardly. If he could handle that better, so be it. She wasn't going to put any additional strains on him.

"Well, my incredibly desirable Caroline, I might not be able to give you a dream tonight," he purred in that silky voice that made her think of crumpled sheets, sweat and absolutely no sleep, "but I can at least _describe_ the dream to you."

Her breathing hitched. He was going to do _what_? Heat flashed through her in a mixture of embarrassment and total excitement.

"So why don't you close your eyes and hold on to me, sweetheart?" She did as he asked and felt him breathe a feathery kiss onto her lips. _Mmh. Klaus… _"The only thing I want you to hear now is the warm, light breeze rustling the trees outside our bedroom, and the distant sound of the waterfalls we have visited earlier. The excitement on your lovely face when you first saw the cascade… it would have been enough to make me take you right there and then, in plain daylight, under the prying eyes of everyone. But I've been biding my time, just innocently touching your arms…" His hand caressed the length of her arm, his voice never rising above a whisper, "… your back…" Another hand glided slowly down her back, making her hiss when the tip of his finger fleetingly touched the naked skin at the hem of her shirt. "… your legs…" Both of his hands were now softly caressing the outside of her thighs, making her shiver. "And kissed you only very chastely, so you were burning for a real kiss all day."

He kissed the right corner of her mouth. Then the left one. Then his tongue traced her lower lip, making her whimper. Her lips parted, but he didn't kiss her fully. She groaned in frustration, making him chuckle.

"But now it is just you and me, sweetheart. Which is why I can finally kiss you the way I have wanted to all day." His lips were on hers. He didn't plunder, but he kissed her with that searing passion she fancied so much. "And I have longed to look at you, love. That dress is quite something, but what I really yearn to see is the genuine beauty underneath. So let me brush the straps off your shoulders… oh, hold on, your skin is so inviting…"

His fingers had tenderly pulled the collar of her shirt to the side and now she felt his soft lips brushing her shoulder. Once, twice. _Oh… _It was all she could do not to start purring like a cat.

"I'm having a very difficult time not to madly roam and plunder your divine body, love. Now that the dress is gone, I need to see all of you. Mmh, that bra is very sexy indeed… still…"

She felt one of his hands glide over the clasp of her bra – and it was undone. _How…? I didn't even notice! _She had no more time to marvel at that, as his hand was now exploring the bare skin of her back. The feeling was beyond compare. She started to shiver and held on to him tighter.

"I could spend hours just caressing that wonderful, soft, erotic skin of yours. It feels like it is melting under my touch. It feels like… _you_ are melting under my touch. You have no idea how this is driving me insane, Caroline. Especially when I touch you here… right underneath your lovely breast."

She gasped as he ran a finger along the highly sensitive skin. Her head fell back, and she heard him give a small moan.

"I was right," he murmured huskily, "you are truly melting under my touch. But it is no longer enough. I want you to writhe under my hands."

With that, his hand swiftly slipped under the cup of her bra that was still loosely in place and tenderly covered her breast. "Klaus…" she whispered, her eyes popping open in sheer amazement at how his touch made her feel.

"Shh, my love… close your eyes. You're dreaming." _My_ love_?_ "And so am I. My fingers can't even begin to get enough of that incomparable softness."

He was caressing her breast with his skilled fingers, in turns making her moan and gasp. She heard his breathing accelerate as he went on. His hand never left her breast, while his other hand was running over her back, along her spine, tracing patterns. She forgot everything but the hands and the dark, seductive voice that were all over her.

"But it is time for me to taste you now. I've waited all day to get my fill of you, so I let my tongue run over your breast, replacing my fingers. It feels like your breasts were made for my mouth alone. Gods, I adore the way your nipple is all hard for me, sweetheart…"

Klaus' fingers were lightly pinching her nipple now, and among shivers of pleasure, something told her he wouldn't take the physical part of her 'dream' any further. So she just gave herself over to his voice and let her mind conjure the images he was painting. She was soaking wet by now, and she wondered if she was supposed to be embarrassed, but she didn't really care. This was not embarrassing – this was plain _sexy_!

"I still haven't looked at you in all your glory. Black lace panties? Very enticing, but decidedly in my way now. Sorry for ripping them to shreds, sweetheart. Now let me look at you. Let me just take in that dizzying loveliness of your naked body."

She felt his breath brush over her ear, and she could almost feel how he closed his eyes. She let out a deep, shaky sigh and bit her lip.

"By the Gods, you have no idea just how beautiful you are to me, have you, Caroline?" He paused and brought his lips so close that they were now moving against her earlobe. "Will you let me touch you?" he whispered, and she nodded, dazed.

"Just one finger for now, my love. Ah, Caroline, so hot and wet under my touch… how easily my finger glides over you… and… inside you," he hissed while pulling her hard onto his lap so her core slid over his rock-hard arousal. Caroline groaned, cursing the pants they were both wearing. And so did he.

"Still not enough, sweetheart. I need to feel you completely. I want you to surround me, and I want to give you everything I'm capable of giving. So I am filling you very, very slowly until you can really, truly feel every inch of me inside you."

They were both panting by now. Caroline thought she was going insane, as she somehow _could_ feel him inside her. She started to rock her hips against his in sheer need, her core gliding over his crotch. His breathing grew as erratic as hers.

"Yes, my love," he breathed, "just like that. You're moving so perfectly against me, and I will start to take you a little faster now. And… much, much deeper."

She moaned loudly when he gripped her backside and started to guide her motions, his hips moving in perfect harmony with hers. "Yes…," she whispered, feeling it build inside her. "Please… don't stop!"

"How could I ever?" he panted. "I would rather die than deprive myself of seeing you come, Caroline." She was moaning with every friction of their bodies now, and Klaus had already forgotten everything. He needed to feel her come in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

_I will come. I will really come. _She held onto him tighter, their bodies moving against each other, and despite the fact that they were fully clothed, there were goose bumps all over her. God, it felt… _ohhh… _In the same instant, he pulled up her shirt and his mouth found the valley between her breasts while he pushed her against his rock-hard arousal one last time. "Klaus," was all she managed to rasp as she found her release, trembling like a leaf in his arms.

When she finally stopped shaking, he gathered her close, kissing her hair and stroking her face, her neck, her arms. She curled into his lap, her breathing still labored, and let him hold her.

"What about you?" she murmured after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "It doesn't seem fair that I… and you didn't."

He gave a soft chuckle. "This isn't a competition or a quid pro quo, love. My time will come, do not doubt that for a second." It made her smile and she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you, Caroline" he whispered after another while.

"Whatever for?" she asked, puzzled.

"For giving me this," he replied, kissing her hair again. "This was more of a dream for me than it was for you."

She looked up at his face and said firmly, "And that, Klaus, is where you are very mistaken."

He pulled her back into his embrace, and they held each other close.

Caroline closed her eyes. After a while, she opened them again and stared at the distant lights of the scattered houses. She idly wondered if he had noticed… that he had called her _my_ love, and more than once. _She_ most definitely had.

_You're either in all the way or you back off._

Could she still back off?


	23. Nightmares and Decisions

**Vielen, vielen Dank... Ihr seid die Besten! **

**Guys, seriously, you really are the best! Thank you for being so tremendously supportive of this story, you do warm my heart, and I can really use that right now! :)**

**There will be a few more revelations in today's second chapter... even though I have a feeling that most of you are already on the right track! Oh, and you can expect a real treat tomorrow! ;))**

**xxxxxxxx THANK YOU!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

NIGHTMARES AND DECISIONS

The search for an invisible tree on an island covered in nothing but snow was tedious at best. Klaus had divided the map of the North Cape area into quadrants. Each quadrant had a letter assigned to it and was in turn divided into smaller quadrants. Those were numbered and ticked off once they had been searched. They couldn't do much more than walk the quadrants side by side, hoping for either Silv to sense something or one of them accidentally crashing into the oak.

Caroline was starting to feel a little queasy, suddenly remembering that she hadn't fed in a while. Again. She didn't suppose there was a blood bank anywhere on the island, so she would need to go bunny hunting. _Lovely._ She was wondering what kind of animal she would find in this deserted area. _I might have to hop into the Barents Sea and hunt down a couple of sea lions. Yikes!_ She shuddered at the thought of the grey, ice cold water.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" she heard Klaus whisper at her ear. She hadn't even noticed him approach her.

"No, but I think I'll need to feed soon. Is there anything along the lines of bunnies or polar foxes I can get my hands on?" she asked. He pulled a face and crinkled his nose in disgust.

"I'll have to have a word with Mr Salvatore the Younger once we return. He really corrupted your palate." He stopped her from walking any further, and she looked up at him questioningly. "Wait a moment," he said quietly. When the others had gained some distance, he pulled up his sleeve and held out his wrist to her.

"Seriously?" Caroline looked at him curiously.

"Please do not tell me you would actually prefer a polar fox. You would truly hurt my feelings!" he snickered. She grinned back at him.

"Disclaimer – I'll do this at your personal risk!"

"And what, pray tell, am I putting at risk, love?"

She pulled his arm to her and brushed her lips over his wrist, reveling in his subdued hiss. "I might not be able to stop. I could turn you into a vampire!" she teased with an ominous voice.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I am way more concerned about me _begging_ you not to stop!"

_Are we actually getting aroused over drinking blood? How twisted is that? And why is it so hot?_

Caroline felt the veins under her eyes, and her fangs were breaking through. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she bit into his wrist. _Wow. _Nothing she had ever tasted could compare to him. The first time he had fed her his blood, she had been too ill to really take notice. But today was entirely different. His blood spilled into her mouth, sweet, spicy, and succulent. Her eyes closed as she drank, focusing entirely on the sensation of the warm liquid that seemed to spread all through her system.

When she was finally sated, she licked the last few drops from his wrist, pressing a light kiss on the spot where her teeth had grazed his skin. It had already healed. Her fangs receded and the veins disappeared. Klaus smiled at her.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Thank you. And as an additional bonus, you are so much less furry than a polar fox." He started to laugh and she gave him a wicked grin. "Let's go on trying to bump into a tree."

"Sweetheart."

"Yes?"

He hesitated, then shook his head and smiled lightly. "Nothing."

* * *

The oak was stubbornly refusing to be found. They had been searching for two entire days and crossed off many of the quadrants. Silv had contacted the old witches on the other side once more, but they steadfastly refused to disclose the exact location of the tree and had threatened Silv with severe consequences if she continued to help the Originals, which resulted Elijah looking utterly concerned, Klaus throwing a minor fit and everyone else rolling their eyes in exasperation. On the evening of the second day, the women decided to go for a walk by themselves, causing another hefty argument with Klaus. Finally, Caroline had enough and motioned for him to follow her outside.

"What's been eating you all day?" she demanded when they had reached the shoreline.

"We have not made any progress, and I do not like it," he answered hotly, but he was avoiding her eyes.

She looked at him more closely. He had been quiet for most of the day and avoided anyone's attempt at drawing him into a conversation for any length of time. Not once had he looked Caroline in the eyes, which struck her as very odd, as ever since they had first kissed under the starry Norwegian sky, they had been continuously exchanging more or less covert glances that were in turn setting her on fire and caressing her soul. She had to admit to herself that she missed it very much.

Her voice was soft as she said, "Klaus. Please don't play me for a fool. I know you're not happy with the lack of results, but something like that alone would never upset you this way. You have asked me to trust you, more than once. Help me to." She closed the distance and stood before him, only inches away, without touching. She knew her proximity usually had some kind of soothing influence on him – as had his on her – but she didn't want to overdo it. Sometimes she thought that the task of discovering the right path through the intricate landscapes of Niklaus Mikaelson's soul was a full-time occupation. One she was more and more willing to take on. _Caroline… what are you saying? I'm not sure, but I think I mean that I… want to give him a chance. A real chance. Wait! Did I really just think that? I want to be with Klaus? _She stared at him. His eyes were cloudy and troubled, and his whole posture shouted 'complicated'. But then there also was his fierceness, the tenderness and passion he had showered her with over the last few days. And even before that, when she was to be honest with herself. He just was one hundred percent _Klaus. _

_Oh. My. God. I think I want to give it a try. _

She was taken aback. Her dead heart seemed to want to jump out of her chest. How could she have arrived at this point? _Come on now. Honesty, Caroline._ She had grown to really like the sides of him he had been showing her ever since they had left Mystic Falls, and on those rare occasions before that. He could be so romantic in his own strange way, and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to procreate like rabbits with every additional hour she spent with him. She was yearning to see his face when he wasn't with her. His voice had somehow become the one sound that would either completely calm her down or excite her in ways she hadn't thought possible. His hands on her body, his lips on hers… _Will you get your mind out of the gutter? We already established that you want to jump his bones._ No, it wasn't just that. It was the whole package. The good, the very bad and the outrageously sexy. The damaged and the wise. She couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of amazing man he might become if he ever managed to conquer his inner demons, as Elijah had put it. No, she corrected herself, that wasn't right. He _was _an amazing man already, but he was driven by his past and his overwhelming loneliness, and that influence still overruled his more redeeming qualities. It was absolutely clear that he would never be one of the good guys. Neither did she want him to, for then he would no longer be Klaus. Caroline wanted to be accepted the way she was, neurotic behaviour, weaknesses and insecurities included. And if she asked for that, she would need to extend others the same courtesy. Including Klaus. _Especially _Klaus.

"I want to trust you, Klaus, and I am perfectly fine with small steps. So why don't we start with why you are really upset today?"

He sighed and lifted a hand to her face, brushing his knuckles across her cheek. "You are right, love. Trust needs to be earned, and I haven't done much to earn yours, have I?"

She covered his hand with hers and her heart fluttered at seeing his eyes close. "You have never lied to me, as far as I can tell, but you also haven't let me in. Not in the very least. Why, Klaus? What could be so terrible that you can't risk me seeing more of who you really are?"

"Small steps, love," he mumbled with a strained smile and pulled her towards a small bench next to the shore. Caroline looked up at him encouragingly.

"I had a nightmare early this morning," he sighed. Caroline looked at him in surprise. A nightmare?

"You mean the warlock…?"

"No," Klaus replied, "It was a regular dream."

Caroline nodded. "So what was it about?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then let his gaze wander to the stars above them. _Are you stalling, Big Bad?_ She covered his hand with hers and caressed his fingers. "Klaus," she whispered very softly.

"All right. It was about you, love." The steel in his voice made her wince. _Damn, Caroline. You're already in deeper than you thought, huh?_

"Hold me while you tell me, will you?" She was glad to see him smile at her repetition of his words from a couple of days ago. And again, he opened his jacket. Now it was her turn to smile, and she slid onto his lap to hide inside his jacket, snuggling as close as she could. Her arms sneaked around his waist, and her hands started to lightly stroke his back. They sighed in unison, and the easy intimacy between them seemed to give him incentive to continue.

"I believe it was more or less what you have been seeing. What I have… never mind. However, it was not me being tortured, which would probably not have upset me too much. I have a wealth of experience when it comes to physical pain, so nothing in that department would really make me lose any sleep."

"It was me, wasn't it?" she asked carefully. His answer was evident in the way he wrapped his jacket around her even tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling against the crook of his neck. "It was just a dream, Klaus."

"It makes no difference. I will not let it become reality. You have been pulled into all of this… dirt for no other reason than my fancy for you, and I am very sorry about that, Caroline. I would like nothing more than to send you to the Antipodes this instant and never lay eyes on you again until Prelati and Mikael are finally burning in hell. But apart from Elijah, there is no one I could entrust you to. Come to think of it…"

A shiver went through her, but it was not out of cold or fear. "Don't you dare! I know this is dangerous and I am more than aware of the fact that it could not end well. But I refuse to be sent away, and I refuse to leave your side." _Have I just said that? _ There was a long silence before she heard him whisper.

"Why, Caroline?"

She blushed, glad that he couldn't see it. "Where you are is where I am safest, point one." Hearing him chuckle, she knew he remembered her lecture about the gifts during the dance. It seemed like a lifetime away. How her perception of him had evolved since then! "And point two… What if I am _ready_ and you have sent me away?" She winked at him mischievously.

"What?" he almost shouted.

"Oh crap," she huffed, rubbing her ear, "can vampires go deaf?"

"Caroline…"

"Don't act so surprised. You knew it was going to happen very soon. In fact, you were the one who never shut up about it! And the way you make me lose my head at every opportunity – despite the fact that I always thought I was too smart for that – speaks volumes, don't you think?" She grinned. "So handle it."

Faster than she could even think, she found herself underneath him on the bench. "Klaus," she squealed, "we're in public! Let me go!" She fell silent when his hands cupped her face and his lips hovered over hers.

"There is nothing in this world I want more than to have you shiver in ecstasy under my hands and to hear you moan my name, love. Nothing. Want proof?"

His lips came down on hers, forcing her to open her mouth to his demanding kiss. She obliged more than happily, completely forgetting that they were on a bench in a public place. Her tongue met his, and they both moaned into each other. God, how delicious, how dazzling, was all she could think as his lips moved against hers and she lost herself in his taste. His hands were at her throat, and suddenly she felt him give a very light squeeze like he had done the night he had first kissed her. _Oh! That's… hot! _She gasped when a scandalous thought flashed through her head. _Do it again, Klaus._ With an almost imperceptible nod, she let him know what she wanted and felt his smirk against her lips. _Bastard,_ she thought with an inward smile. Then his hands started to exert a little more pressure against her throat, all the while his mouth and tongue never stopped seducing hers. Her loud moan was swallowed by his lips and pulled a groan from him in return.

He released her slowly and pulled her back up with him until she was snugly hidden in his jacket again. Their arms were around each other, and Klaus kissed her softly over and over again until she lost count of how many times his lips danced with hers.

Their eyes met, and after drowning in each other's gaze for minutes, he whispered, "Yes. I can see you really want it, love. And I can still hardly believe you do," he added with some strange kind of pained wonder in his voice that made her uneasy. "As soon as this situation is resolved, love, I will devote myself to you in such a way that we both won't be able to remember that there is a life outside of my bed."

Even though his words sent a shiver down her spine, and despite the fact that she knew better, her neurotic self took over. She felt rejected again, and anger shot through her. She pushed herself away to look at him, and her eyes narrowed. "Are you sure _you _are ready, Klaus? For I can't shake the feeling that you keep finding excuses as to why we shouldn't be doing it _now_. Am I wrong?"

He let his head fall back and rested his arms on the backrest of the bench. "Caroline," he sighed with a slight hint of impatience to his lovely voice, "Right now I am very tempted to do the vulgar thing and grab your hand to show you just _how_ bloody ready I am." She swallowed when a wave of heat shot through her. _Wanna know just how bloody tempted I am to find out myself? _

"How can I make myself clear, love? This…" he gestured between the two of them, "this matters to me. _You _matter to me, very much, and I can't give you the kind of perfection you deserve with two vengeful men breathing down my neck. And yours, for that matter."

Caroline looked at him firmly. "I don't want perfection, Klaus. Perfection doesn't exist. And I don't want to wait until there will finally be peace, because I have a notion that if we wait for that, it is never going to happen at all. It has taken me forever to finally admit to myself that I want this, and it has taken me even longer to admit it to you. Whatever happened to carpe diem?"

Klaus gave a small laugh and leaned over to kiss her heatedly, leaving them both breathless again. "Sweetheart, we will seize more than just one day. And night. Mark my words." He swallowed with some indefinable emotion. "Let me try to do this right by both of us. Good grief. Doing the right thing. The last thing anyone would ever expect from me, hm?"

She smiled. How could she resist him when he was being all vulnerable and out of his depth? And so damn hot at that? "All right then, let's go back inside before everyone starts thinking that we are actually _not _doing the right thing out here," she giggled, making him grin.

"One more thing, love," he whispered huskily as she started to walk. "I already told you, and I'll tell you again. I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it." Pulling her close, he let one of his hands sneak under her sweater to rest on the bare skin of her waist, and the other one… _oh!_... the other one moved towards her backside and slipped under her the waistband of her jeans a couple of inches, right to the hem of her panties. His finger softly traced the length of the fabric, then slipped below the elastic band and caressed her skin right above her butt. Her world stopped. "You are the woman who can make me tremble. The only one."

* * *

_"She will pay for your sins, _boy_. You have sinned against everyone. Your family, the countless dead that stain your soul, the countless ones you betrayed. The ones you failed. Henrik is eternally convulsing in shame over how his older brother was too much of a coward to save him. You are a disgrace, Niklaus. You brought as much shame on humanity as you did on the supernatural. You're unworthy of this world and the people in it. Not a single creature could ever be able to love you, boy. Loneliness…" _

_The last word was a mere hiss, stretching out for seconds. Klaus' eyes were fixed on the beautiful blonde shackled to the heavy iron rings than hung from the ceiling. Her light was still there, almost physically illuminating the room, making him feel warm and almost wiping out the harsh words Mikael had fired at him. His Caroline. Beaten, bruised and helpless. And here he was, as useless as he had been last time, watching her being brutalized and not able to lift a single finger to come to her aid. _

_Mikael cast a sardonic smile at someone behind Klaus. "I believe you arrived just in time for the main attraction, Monsieur le Baron. I am however sorry to say that you will need to remain a spectator this time. Alas, I do not believe the young lady is to your taste anyway, is she?"_

_Klaus screamed silently as Mikael sauntered over to Caroline. He stood behind her, brushing her lovely golden halo of hair to the side and running a finger down her torso. She shuddered, and there was repulsion on her face. But it was not Mikael who repelled her. It was him. She looked at Klaus with such loathing that he felt his eyes begin to prickle. She hated him because he was a good-for-nothing fool who wasn't able to save her from what was awaiting her here in this goddamned torture chamber. _

_"You promised, Klaus. You promised to protect me, and now look at yourself, sitting there and enjoying the show. Your father's right, you know? You're unworthy. Of me. Of my love. You will never feel my warmth again, my light, and you will spend eternity knowing that you were the one who extinguished it!"_

_Agony._

Klaus awoke with a start, bathed in sweat. It took him a second to remember where he was. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly and deeply. The room was dark, as was the outside sky, and he could hear Elijah and Kol sleeping peacefully. He focused on the room next door, concentrating, until he heard three different sets of breathing. All quiet there. Caroline was fine.

He covered his eyes with his hands, and his mind started to race. He was not going to put her at risk. Tonight, she had told him she wanted him, and he had seen she was telling the truth. Nothing in his entire existence had ever made him so incandescently happy, but however right it felt, it clouded his judgment. He could not keep her safe like this. He needed to be Big Bad Hybrid Klaus now, not the smitten man who cast star-crossed, longing looks at the beautiful baby vampire who had captured him so very completely. Allowing himself one last thought of her soft, lovely hair, her angelic face and her heated response to his kisses, he squeezed his eyes shut for a second and let himself be engulfed by her. Then he pushed the images away and made a decision.

* * *

Elijah opened his eyes to a feeling of unease. Over the centuries, he had learned to rely on his gut and he knew something was wrong. He sat up immediately and looked around the room. Kol was sleeping in the bed to his right, but Niklaus' bed was empty. Elijah frowned. He hadn't heard his brother leave which was a sign that Niklaus had in fact been deliberately stealthy. His bag was gone as well. Elijah was wide awake now, quickly jumping out of the bed and scanning the room. There it was. A tiny sheet of paper protruding from the pocket of his coat. He slipped his hand into the pocket and pulled out the sheet, followed by a crystal flask filled with blood.

**_Elijah,_**

**_find the tree and do everything in your power to protect them. _****_All_****_ of them. They need you more than you know. Keep my blood with you so you may be prepared should you encounter any werewolves._**

**_You are the only man on the face of the Earth I would entrust their safety to. _**

**_Mikael wants my complete and utter ruin and I will not allow her to be exposed to him._**

**_Thank you, brother._**

**_Niklaus_**

Elijah sank onto a chair and buried his face in his hands. What had that bloody idiot done? He couldn't believe that his hot-headed younger brother was foolish enough to make the same mistake twice. How could he run off to face his enemies like this? Had he still not understood that he was not alone? Elijah gave a heavy sigh. He had had such high hopes for Niklaus and Caroline – he still did, but he had hoped that Caroline would have got through to him before he did something to continue his self-punishment, especially when it involved Mikael.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling for a long while, running Niklaus' message through his head, when he realized something. _'Mikael wants my complete and utter ruin and I will not allow her to be exposed to him.'_ By all the Gods – this was not another round of guilt-ridden lone wolf display or delusion of grandeur. Somehow, Mikael knew that Caroline would be the one and only thing that could cause Niklaus' downfall. His brother had left for Caroline.

"Brother," Elijah whispered to himself, "I never actually thought I'd live to see the day."

* * *

She rolled over on the narrow bed. Suddenly, her face touched something and she woke from her fitful sleep. Paper? Her eyes opened with a little effort. What was that? She pulled the sheet out from under herself and held it up so she could see better.

A drawing.

It was her face. Her eyes were fiery and alight with passion, her hair was flowing around her like a halo and she was glowing with happiness. _Full of light_. She couldn't even begin to comprehend that he actually saw her this way! There was a fjord in the background and the sky above her was sprinkled with stars. But the one thing that captured her attention the most was the strong, sinewy hand in her hair. _His _hand. She let her mind wander to how she adored the feel of his hands in her hair. How did he know she liked that so much? Closing her eyes, she could almost sense his touch. _Klaus._ She looked at the drawing again; there was a single word in the lower right corner, written in his distinctive copperplate.

**_Soon._**

Something was gnawing at her. The longer she gazed at the beautiful little work of art, the more anxious she became. Why had he left that drawing with her sometime in the dark hours of the night instead of just giving it to her today? Her sleep had been restless and uneasy, and that feeling of edginess was growing by the minute. She got up and dressed quietly, careful not to wake Rebekah and Silv who were still sleeping soundly. A minute later, she knocked on the door of the Mikaelson men's room.

It was Elijah who opened. "Good morning, Caroline." There was something in his voice that told her she had been right to worry.

"What is it, Elijah?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Would you do me the honour of going for a walk with me?" he asked her gently. She nodded, her stomach contracting with fear. They left the hotel and walked along the little hiking trail she had already discovered with Klaus. Another clenching in her gut. After a moment of silence, Elijah began to speak.

"Caroline, I am sorry to have to break the news to you, but Niklaus has left last night."

Her eyes closed and the uneasy feeling in her stomach erupted into full-fledged nausea. He was gone. _No. Please, no. _

"Why?" She knew her voice wasn't steady, but she didn't care. She felt hollow, like Klaus had taken some part of her with him. And maybe he had.

"If I am not mistaken, he wants to protect you. And Niklaus has never been particularly apt at accepting help, let alone ask for it. He believes he can do everything by himself, and he understandably does not want you anywhere near Mikael or Prelati. Therefore, I assume he is planning on taking them down before they can get to you."

Caroline's mind was reeling. He had left because of her? But there was no place in the world she would ever be as safe as when she was with him, didn't he know that? And how could he leave now, when they were just on their way to… something?

"Where do you think he went?"

A shadow crossed Elijah's face. "I do believe I have a vague idea."

Caroline straightened. "I know you said that it is only for him to tell me about that dark side of his, but I am begging you. Please, Elijah. I have to know what happened with Prelati all those centuries ago, and you need to tell me where he went. I am not leaving him alone in this. Whatever he has done to my friends, whatever evil he has caused – no one deserves to suffer like this and no one should have to face their nightmares alone."

"Is that the only reason?" Elijah asked very softly.

_Be brave._ "No, Elijah. I told you the other day that I believe I was feeling something for him. I no longer _believe_ that. I know."

"Pray forgive my intrusive question – again – but what is it you are feeling for my brother?"

"I… want to see him happy. During our time in Tromsø, there were moments when I thought he actually was. He is the most amazing man when he is not acting like the scary monster, and I believe he, too, deserves a chance." Her heart ached at the thought of Klaus, haunted by his own personal hell, running off to meet his adversaries all alone. A small part of her still wondered about how this had all happened so fast, how her heart had started to _beat_ for him like this, but she could no longer deny her feelings were there. They all but consumed her.

"And I think… Elijah, I think I am falling for him."

There. She had said it out loud. And to his brother, at that. There was no going back now.

Elijah looked at her thoughtfully. "Is he worth it? The way he is?" he asked with a knowing smile.

Caroline smiled back at him. "I believe so."

"Then, dearest Caroline, let us have a seat, and I shall tell you what little I know of the events. For I have reason to suspect that my brother's feelings for you go far deeper than I initially thought, and I believe you will be the one to finally make him face his demons."


	24. Dungeons, Part I

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

DUNGEONS, PART I

_FRANCE, 15__th__ CENTURY_

_I was unable to dislodge the feeling of unease. My conversations with the Spanish Ambassador in regard to our upcoming migration to Spain had taken a very agreeable course. I had obtained the nobleman's pledge to smooth our way into the inner circles of the Spanish court, which would prove of great boot in view of our plans to partake in the discoveries we suspected Spain to undertake in the future. However, my disquietude was impairing my negotiating capabilities, and so I agreed to meet the Ambassador back in Paris later that month in order to finalize our understanding. _

_The voice inside me had grown louder ever since Niklaus and I had parted ways two days earlier. I should not have let him go to the Baron de Rais all by himself. But at times it was too easy to just renounce all responsibility and simply forget that I was the older sibling whose duty it was to shield the young ones. Niklaus had become our protector the instant we were turned, and I had never once questioned his position, letting him shoulder all the weight alone. It was comfortable for me, and my brother was a natural leader, so the unspoken arrangement suited us both. It did not, however, change the fact that I evaded the responsibility I should have shared with Niklaus._

_I gave my horse the spurs like I never had before. Vali seemed to feel my urgency and gave everything he had. During the ride, I tried to get to the bottom of my anxiety. Niklaus was a very strong man and he should have nothing to fear. Still, I was not able to help myself. The rumours about de Rais' warlock were disturbing at the very least, and I knew to trust my intuition. A part of me hoped that I was mistaken and that Niklaus would just be terribly upset at my meddling and subsequently spend half the day yelling at me for spoiling his entertainment. _

_When I arrived at Tiffauges, de Rais' castle, it was almost dawn. There was an eerie silence about the place. None of the common sounds of a nobleman's residence could be heard – nothing from the stables, no clanking of pots from the kitchen, no servant chatter. I dismounted my horse, tying the reins to a tree next to the portal. There was no sign of Tempest, and I reckoned he was somewhere inside the Baron's stables. I looked up when I felt the first few raindrops on my face. I had never been an overly superstitious man, but there was something disconcerting about how the rain had chosen this precise moment to begin pouring from the skies. I flashed into the castle at supernatural speed, halting in the great hall. Listening carefully, I made out the faint sounds of human voices somewhere beneath me. Dungeons? Given the Baron's reputation, it would not surprise me, and I silently darted towards the direction of the voices._

_I arrived at a long, barely lit corridor with a considerable number of doors. Under the very last on the left side of the hall, I detected a faint shimmer of light. A very disagreeable, high-pitched voice was cackling._

_"Monsieur le Baron, I believe we did a good day's work, would you not agree?"_

_"Indeed, Prelati. Would you think your excellent spell on our guest may be renewed for another night? I have grown to rather enjoy an audience, and just the way his eyes went blank over the last one was worth all your efforts. Our friend will be very satisfied, too."_

_"It could very well last another night, however, I cannot say with complete certainty how long my spell will still hold up this time. As I explained to you earlier, continuous repetition considerably weakens a spell. And we will need to be very far away from him and our friend the minute it wears off. I would therefore suggest we leave him here and move on. We should not take any risks. Our friend is the only one able to deal with him and keep him from harming us, as was agreed."_

_"I concur, though I have to admit it is hard to put an end to our enjoyment. It was never this good, Prelati."_

_"We shall find another venue, and if it pleases you, I will find you another spectator."_

_I had heard enough. They had indeed done something to Niklaus, and I knew perfectly well who the one person able to deal with him was. My father. Which meant there was absolutely no time to lose. Without further ado, I burst through the door and went for the small man whom I identified as the warlock, Prelati. Before he had time to even take a breath, I had crashed his head into the nearest wall. At the very same instant, I threw a mildly strong punch into de Rais' face. He collapsed momentarily. I grabbed the iron shackles dangling from the ceiling, noticing they were full of blood. As was the entire room. I closed the shackles around both men's wrists and finally turned around._

_Niklaus. Had my heart still been beating, it would have stopped at the sight of him. He was physically unharmed, shackled to a sturdy wooden chair facing the center of the chamber. How had they managed to lay hands on him at all? When I looked at his face, I knew that there was something very wrong with him. His features were devoid of any emotion and his eyes were dead. He looked through me like I wasn't even there. What on Earth had they done to him? He was Niklaus, the Original vampire – he was invincible! Nothing could ever harm him! I knew I was in shock and had to pull myself together right now. If there had ever been a time when my brother needed my help, it was now. _

_I knelt in front of him, tearing off his shackles. "Niklaus. Can you hear me?" There was no reaction. He did not move. I shook his arms. "Niklaus!" He was beginning to seriously frighten me, and we needed to leave this place. If our father saw him like this, he was dead meat, just like all of us. After a moment's deliberation, I slapped him hard across the face. Still nothing. His eyes did not waver and there was not the slightest hint that he had actually noticed my presence. _

_There was a light sound behind me. The iron rings were clanking, and I turned around to see the warlock stirring. A quick glance about the room revealed a considerable amount of weapons in one corner. I chose a large knife with a grooved blade and casually strode over to Prelati whose eyes were wide with terror. _

_"Who are you?" he grated, recoiling when I approached him._

_"That is none of your business. What did you do to him?" I asked with the cold and aloof voice I knew intimidated everyone the most. _

_"Nothing!" the man squawked, his tone reminding me of swine during slaughter. He repelled me to an incredible extent. _

_"Wrong answer." I took his little finger, and without any hesitation chopped off his fingertip. He screamed, and again, I was reminded of a pig's squeal. Disgusting. _

_"Would you like to rethink your answer, vermin? I can tear you apart bit by bit if it pleases you," I said conversationally. And then I smelled something and smiled. He had wet his pants out of fear. Grabbing his next finger, I held the knife to it. "So?"_

_"No!" he screeched. "I spelled him! It is an immobilization spell! He can't move or speak, but he is otherwise unharmed! Please, good sir, let me go!"_

_"How long will the spell last?"_

_"Please, sire, please!"_

_"How long?"_

_"Not long. If the spell is not renewed, an hour, maybe even less, maybe a little longer. Please!"_

_I dropped the knife. For a second, I considered killing him right away, but then decided against it. He and his abomination of a master would burn, and burn slowly. I would make sure of it. Gilles de Rais had an impressive number of enemies who would be more than willing to investigate any concrete hints in regard to his purported activities. And if evidence could not be found, it would be constructed. However, I was certain there was no need for it – these dungeons would tell a very animated tale of the duo's misdeeds. _

_I lifted Niklaus from the chair and threw him over my shoulder. Without another glance at the inferno in the dungeons, I left, __ignoring the warlock's fearful pleas_. Carrying my brother out of the Château, I saw that the skies had opened their floodgates. Rain was pouring down like the great deluge, and I heard Vali neigh uncomfortably. Flashing towards him, I untied the reins and mounted my horse, pulling up Niklaus' limp body and placing him in front of me.

_As we were about to set off, I heard another very loud whicker that was cut off abruptly. Suddenly, Niklaus' head moved. It was only an inch, but he had stirred. _

_"Tempest," he whispered, his voice broken and toneless._

_A ghostly chuckle sounded through the pouring rain. The one voice I would recognize anywhere, anytime. "Are you looking for this?" _

_I turned Vali around, bracing for the moment I would have to face my father. And there he was, in the flesh. The man we had been running from for over four hundred years and whom we had successfully evaded thanks to the wit and strategy of my younger brother. _

_Mikael was smiling. My gaze wandered to the large sword he was wielding. Blood was dripping from its blade, the smell hitting me like a brick wall now. Not human. Animal. Very slowly, I let my eyes drift to his other hand. _

_It was Tempest. Mikael was holding Tempest's severed and bloodied head in his hand. His eyes were on Niklaus, and his smile grew wider. _

_"Well, BOY, so it would seem that you had a very pleasant stay. I do hope you enjoyed the Baron's hospitality. I for one must say that I always do. He might not be a very far-sighted man, but there is something to be said for his creativity, would you not agree? Such a shame that you will need to find yourself a new horse, though." He paused, and I recoiled at the hate blazing out of his eyes when he looked at my brother again. "One day, you will get what you deserve, BOY. This was just a little hors d'œuvre, so to speak. Maybe this will at least teach you to show some gratitude towards your brother."_

_He was looking at me now. "Son," he began when I interrupted him._

_"I am not your son. Not once have you been a father to me, or to any of my siblings. As far as I am concerned, I was born to no father. You call us abominations. Have you ever contemplated yourself? A man who has been driven by the hatred for his own children for the duration of his entire existence, human or otherwise. You are nothing. Nothing."_

_Giving Vali the spurs, I took hold of Niklaus and raced off into the fallow morning light._

_Mikael's voice sounded behind me. "One day, he will get what he deserves, Elijah. You all will if you stay with him. Do not make the wrong choice, son. He is unworthy of your loyalty. He is a COWARD!"_

* * *

Elijah paused for a long while. Caroline was hanging on his every word, her eyes never leaving his face as if she expected to read some deeper meaning to the events in his features. With a sigh, he continued to speak.

"We arrived home half a day later. Niklaus had regained full control over his body by then, but he did not utter a single word. He went to his room and just sat in a chair, unmoving." There was a sadness about Elijah's eyes that touched her. "He sat there for three days and three nights without moving so much as a finger. He did not eat, drink or feed, he did not sleep, he did not acknowledge anyone's presence. I can only imagine what he went through."

"So he did turn it off then?" Caroline asked quietly.

"He did not. I thought so too, at first, but had he done it, he would at least have been able to function. No, I believe the modern-day term for what he was during those three days and nights is 'catatonic'."

Caroline stared at the water. "And when he came back?" she whispered.

Elijah sighed, remembering. "It was the one moment when I finally grasped how strong Niklaus really is. He pulled himself out of it. He did not succumb to insanity, he did not undertake a killing spree. He just came down the stairs like nothing ever happened. I had told my siblings that he was inconsolable about Tempest's death and that we would need to move on to Spain because our father was on our track. So he walked into the hall with his usual swagger and just joined the conversation about our upcoming move. His mind was clear and he was his usual commanding self again. But something had changed. On the surface, the change was very subtle and someone who did not really know him would probably never have noticed. You know how he always says that you are full of light?" She nodded, not sure where Elijah was going.

"Well, despite everything that happened to him and despite everything he had done – and do not delude yourself, those were cruel times and Niklaus can be a _very_ cruel man – there was always some sort of light about him. Not as strong as yours, dear Caroline, but it was there."

She looked at him in surprise. It was the very last thing she would ever have expected anyone to say about Klaus, even the brother who undoubtedly loved him.

"So after Tiffauges, that light was gone. The playfulness that was still in him before had almost completely disappeared. I caught eventual glimpses after many decades, but those were so rare. Only in recent weeks has the old Niklaus surfaced with greater frequency, and as I already mentioned, it is due to you." He smiled at her warmly.

"What happened to him, Elijah?" she said almost inaudibly.

"Apart from his being immobilized, I do not know."

Caroline stared at him incredulously. "But…"

"He never spoke of it. Not once in six hundred years. Not even now that Prelati has returned. Whatever it was, it must have caused him great shame or he must perceive it as a monumental weakness. You need to know that Niklaus spent the first four hundred years of being a vampire searching for cruelty. Every evil mankind has ever been able to think of – he has seen it firsthand. I am not certain, but I believe it was his own strange way of making himself believe that whatever he did, there was always someone worse than him. And quite honestly – it is true. He is far from being the greatest monster to walk this Earth."

"I know," she whispered. "I do not think he is a monster. He can be, and we have all seen that monster. But I don't believe it's the core of his personality."

Elijah took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "I expected no less from you, Miss Forbes."

She smiled lightly but then looked at him with frightened eyes. "Do you have a theory, Elijah? As to what happened to him in that dungeon?"

"A very vague one. But whatever happened, of one thing I am certain: Mikael was behind everything back then, just as he is behind everything now, and that is what makes this so dangerous for Niklaus. Mikael knows perfectly well how to push my brother's buttons and make him lose his reason. His judgment will be impaired, he will be at his most impulsive and vulnerable."

Caroline swallowed. "In the visions the warlock gave me, I saw such a sick kind of greed in the men's eyes… so disgusting…" Her voice broke. The image of Henrik's face contorted in terror was a nightmare, but seeing Klaus like that was unbearable. She gathered her bearings and looked Elijah in the eye.

"Do you think… do you think something like _that_ has played a role?"

The Original closed his eyes for an instant. "I find it unimaginable, but I will have to at least take it into account. However, something tells me that is not quite it. You know de Rais was a child abuser and murderer, a complete pervert?"

"Yes," Caroline answered and purposely added, "Silv told me."

There was a flicker of some deep emotion in Elijah's eyes before he got back to being his usual composed self. "Well, that is the reason I cannot entirely rule out that something of the sort has indeed played a role in the events. But I do not quite see how. However, I am certain that was not what happened to Niklaus."

They were both silent for a while. Caroline tried to suppress the clenching at her gut, but she didn't manage. She couldn't stop seeing Klaus in that dungeon, feeling his pain and his suffering and she could almost hear her heart break for him again and again.

"Do you think he went back to Tiffauges, then?" she asked fearfully.

"Yes, I think he did. Or he will, if he is not yet there."

"Elijah, we can't leave him alone! He can't be put through any of that again, nor should he have to face Mikael all by himself!"

"I am aware of that, dear Caroline, but I cannot let you be anywhere near Mikael. Or even Prelati, for that matter. Niklaus would never forgive me for that, and you _can_ be killed after all. Furthermore, we do need to find that tree. It is our only chance at getting rid of those two for all eternity."

"No. I do not accept that." She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and hit the speed dial. Elijah looked at her, puzzled.

"Lena? I'm sorry to call you so late, but I really need your help. And Stefan's and Damon's. I can't go into too many details now, time's of the essence, so _please_ trust me on this."

_"What happened? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. No, not really, but let's say I'm unharmed. I need you to come to Norway and help find a white oak."

_"What? Are you drunk?"_

"I'm serious! For once, I really, really need you guys to drop everything and just be here. _Please_!"

_"Is this about Klaus, Care?"_

"Yes. It's a very long story. Mikael's back."

_"Mikael is WHAT?"_ Caroline held the phone a few inches from her ear. Elena wouldn't really need a phone, she thought meekly.

"Lena, please. I need you guys, you have to find that damn tree, and I have to go and find Klaus."

There was a short silence. _"Did anything happen between you two?"_

Caroline closed her eyes. "Yes and no. I promise I'll explain everything, but I have to go and get him."

_"Where is that tree?"_

"The North Cape, Norway. Klaus' siblings will explain everything once you arrive. Call Rebekah for details on how to get here. Sorry for making you do this, but… Lena. This is vital. Can I count on you?" She knew her voice had taken on a somewhat hysterical touch now, but she didn't care.

Another short silence. _"Are you seriously asking me if I am going to help you? What kind of a stupid question is that, Care?"_

Relief washed through her like a tidal wave. "Thank you, Lena. Thank you. I will make up for it, I swear!"

_"Don't be a moron. Just how many times have you been there for me?"_

Caroline smiled. "How are you going to get the boys to come along?"

There was a light giggle on the other end. _"I'll mention Elijah. They are both insanely jealous of him. __Not that I think they would ever let me go anywhere by myself anyway._ Shouldn't be a problem."

"Lena. You know I'll love you forever, but this will make me love you even more. Thank you."

_"Whoa. That bad?"_

"Think so. Let me know when you get here. I'll tell everyone you'll be coming."

_"Where are you going?"_

"France." Caroline saw Elijah shake his head and mouth 'Forget it.'

"Lena, I gotta go. Keep me updated, I will do so too! Love you!"

_"Love you, too."_

She pocketed the phone and looked at Elijah who had crossed his arms over his chest. "Caroline, there is no way I will allow you to go after him. It was a good idea to ask for support troops to speed up our finding the tree, but you are _not_ going to France. I would say, over my dead body, but that pun is a little too obvious."

"Elijah, I appreciate your wanting to shield me, but there is no way in hell that I will let anything happen to him, especially not when he is doing this for my protection. You stay here with Silv and the others, find the tree, and I will go and find him before he can do anything unreasonable. Please! I have to do this!"

The Original looked at her sternly. "Caroline, do you remember how he went ballistic over your going shopping that morning? He dropped everything and raced back in a time even an M6 could not normally make. What do you think is going to happen if he sees you anywhere near Tiffauges? Anywhere near _Mikael_, for Heaven's sake? If anything happens to you, he will destroy the European Union, followed by all the member countries of the United Nations in alphabetical order."

"Do you want him to face Mikael and Prelati by himself?"

"Of course not. Which is why I am going after him today. Rebekah and Kol are perfectly well equipped to look after everyone."

"And you are going to take me with you. Elijah," she interrupted heatedly when he started to protest, "I am not staying behind. If you leave me here, I will find a way to follow you. And don't you think I stand a much better chance to make it out of this unharmed with you by my side?" She didn't want to admit that she was beyond relieved that Elijah would be going, too. She would have done it by herself, but it would have taken much longer, and he was an Original after all.

"Caroline, I…" he said before she interrupted him again. "We can discuss this when everything is over. You can give me a beating, lecture me for seven days in a row or hate me forever. But can we _please_ just get going?"

Elijah looked at her pensively. With a faint smile, he said, "Caroline, how could I ever hate someone as brave and loyal as you? Someone who cares enough for my brother to stand by his side in blatant disregard of any dangers? I am more grateful to you than you could possibly fathom. Still, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Elijah."

He stiffened at the musical voice that sounded from behind them. Caroline turned around to see Silv, wrapped in a plaid, wearing no makeup and looking even more beautiful than usual in the pale morning light.

"Take her with you. He needs to see that she is coming after him. He needs to know what he fights for. He has left for her, yes, but he needs to remember that once he is facing the music. You know how he gets otherwise, and that is really not a good idea with Mikael around."

Caroline looked at Silv gratefully. Elijah hadn't turned around but she saw his eyes close for a second. His hands tightened on the bench. _How did Silv ever get the idea that he doesn't want her anymore?_ After they had been silent for a few minutes, he finally looked at Caroline and nodded.

"So be it. But I will set some ground rules here, Caroline. You will do exactly as I tell you, and you will not question me. If I tell you to run, that is what you will do. If I tell you to leave me – or him – behind and save yourself, you will not argue. I do not doubt that you are a courageous woman who can hold her own and knows how to fight. But I am not taking you with me unless you give me your word."

She could see he was very serious, his eyes focusing on her intently, scanning her face for signs that she would comply with his prerequisite. "You have my word, Elijah."

Silv gave her a strained smile. "Let me spell you both against any sort of magic headaches, so you will at least not have to worry about that. As soon as we find the tree, we will follow you."

"I'll go and pack my bag. I'll see you upstairs." As she left, she couldn't help but listen.

"It is the right decision, Elijah. I can feel it."

"Allow me to express my doubts regarding your judgment when it comes to making the right decision." Caroline could hear the pain in Elijah's voice. Oh, this man was far from indifferent to Silv!

"You never gave me a chance to explain."

"There was nothing to explain. I asked you to make a choice, and that you did. Any further discussion was obsolete."

She heard Silv give a shaky sigh. "If that is how you perceive it, well, then there is indeed nothing I can say to you. Will you still be careful? Please?" There was the sound of Silv's steps when Caroline heard Elijah's whisper.

"Silv."

"Yes?"

"I have not changed."

"I am glad."

Caroline smiled and flashed up to her room to pack.


	25. Serial Killer Tourism

******Another day, another language - merci mille fois à tous / toutes! :) **

**We'll be off to France today, and things will start to develop... in every way.**

**I do hope you'll enjoy! Happy Sunday everyone!  
**

**P.S.: A very big smooch to my lovely guest reviewers whom I can't thank via PM!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

SERIAL KILLER TOURISM

The trip to Tiffauges was somewhat complicated. They had to drive back to Tromsø – Caroline wondered if Klaus had stolen a car as he had left the rental car behind – and take a plane to Oslo from there. Elijah had tried to hire a private plane, but no aircraft could have been there within the next twenty-four hours, and Caroline had not wanted to wait. From Oslo, they flew to Paris and on to Nantes, which was about an hour's drive from Tiffauges. During their journey, Elijah had explained that they would take a couple of rooms at a Château-turned-hotel about fifteen kilometers South of Tiffauges. There were a few hotels in the village of Tiffauges itself, but Elijah wanted to avoid the obvious. The hotel he had chosen was in the middle of nowhere, outside a small hamlet called Beaurepaire. It was still comfortable and relatively easy to reach. Caroline wished she had any appreciation of the fact that she was now in France, a very beautiful part of France at that, but all she could think of was Klaus.

It was very late when they arrived at the Château, and Elijah resolutely rented the entire top floor, consisting of six suites, two of them connected by double doors. Caroline was given the back room while Elijah took the front one so he would be first to hear if anyone was approaching. While he was ordering dinner, Caroline made a quick tour of her room. A large four-poster bed dominated the suite, which was floored with dark woods and decorated with beige drapes. A fireplace was lit, and the whole room was elegant and cozy. It was very European, she thought, and normally she would have been beyond excited to be here. _Klaus… I miss you._

Fifteen minutes later, a brisk knock announced room service. Elijah answered the door; once the young waiter had arranged the food on the table, Caroline suddenly noticed Elijah compelling him. He asked him a couple of questions in French and sent him away after that.

"What have you asked him?"

"I wanted to know if anything strange has been going on in the area during the last twenty-four hours. He said there have been rumours about late-night parties in the ruins of Tiffauges lately, but people believe it is just a group of teenagers getting drunk and climbing about the castle as a dare. Other than that, he hasn't heard anything."

Caroline sauntered over to the table to peek at the food. It looked delicious, and it smelled even better. She was _so_ not hungry. "Elijah, can't we please just go and look for Klaus? I know I won't be able to sleep, so why waste time?"

Elijah sighed. "All right. But I insist that you have something to eat before we leave. I do not think I have seen you eat all day. And when was the last time you fed?"

"I… fed from Klaus, the first day we searched for the tree."

"I see. Niklaus' blood is very rich, which is why it kept you strong for such a long time. However, you will have to feed now. There is a small hospital about two miles from here which we will visit before going on to Tiffauges. Now please do have some food. This Coq au Vin looks very tempting."

Caroline shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Elijah, thank you."

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Caroline, you do want to help Niklaus, am I correct?"

"Of course!"

"How do you plan on helping him when you are weakened by something as easily overcome as lack of nourishment?"

She had to smile. Sometimes he was really fatherly, and she liked that very much. It made her feel cherished and taken care of. "Okay, I'll try. But only if you sit down and eat with me."

Elijah chuckled and pulled out the chair for her. "It will be my pleasure, Miss Forbes."

* * *

An hour later, they had stolen a couple of blood bags from the local hospital and were on their way to Tiffauges. Caroline felt much better after some food and the blood, but her nervousness increased with every minute. They parked the car about a mile from the castle and walked at human speed while Elijah spoke to her about the life and times of Gilles de Rais and Prelati in a very low voice. He explained the layout of the Château Tiffauges as it had looked back then and told her that the dungeons were still there to this day, although locked down and not accessible to the general public in order to avoid the worst of serial killer tourism. Unbeknownst to Klaus, Elijah had visited the ruins a few decades ago and had also been down in the dungeons. Things had apparently not changed much since the days of de Rais, although the chambers had of course been cleaned and were in relatively good shape. Nothing betrayed the horrors that had taken place there so many years ago.

They approached the castle from riverside. It was very dark and not a sound could be heard. _Okay, I'm a bit scared. Oh come on! You're a damn vampire, stop acting like a little girl. _They had reached the outer walls, and Caroline touched the stones. So this was the place. She shivered. It gave her goosebumps. The thick walls seemed to exude darkness… but maybe her imagination was just running wild.

All of a sudden, Elijah tensed and inclined his head. He had apparently heard something Caroline couldn't quite detect. He put a finger to his lips and motioned downwards. He remained very close to her, never relaxing, as they entered the ruins. When they stood in the middle of what seemed to have been a large hall, he pointed to a small iron-wrought gate half hidden in an inconspicuous corner. The lock was broken. He opened the gate and motioned for Caroline to stick to his side as they stepped onto the weathered stone staircase. When they had descended a couple of steps, she heard it too. Distant whispers and a faint sound of metal. She looked at Elijah who gave a small sigh.

"Humans," he said in a low voice and started to walk further down the stairs. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But I think they will need a good scare so they won't return anytime soon." He gave her a sudden wicked grin. "Would you like to do the honors, Miss Forbes?"

_Scare them? I can do that! _

Caroline flipped up the hood of her black leather jacket and hid her face in the shadows. Then she turned, letting her fangs break through and her blackened veins appear. Putting on what she hoped was a scary expression, she cast a quick glance at Elijah who nodded appreciatively, the grin never leaving his face. She flashed towards the lighted chamber and burst through the door, sending it crashing against the massive stone wall.

Four teenagers were gathered around a small fire. The floor was littered with empty bottles, plastic wrappings and cigarette stubs. The boys jumped up and dropped whatever they were holding. One of them pulled a knife out of his pocket. With a rather dramatic gesture, Caroline pushed back her hood and let out a vicious snarl. The quartet's eyes widened, and Caroline grabbed the two boys nearest to her and shoved them into the wall. Not too forcefully though. The other two started to run, but she swiftly blocked the door and hissed at them, fangs bared.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" the tallest one, a raven-haired, lanky youth shouted at her. In the same instant, Elijah appeared in front of him soundlessly, his pupils dilating.

"Casse-toi et ne reviens jamais. Oublie tout ce que tu as vu. Tu vas seulement te rappeler que ce château te fait peur comme rien de semblable. Vas-t'en."

He repeated the same compulsion with the other three boys who took to their heels immediately.

"What did you tell them?" Caroline wanted to know once they were alone.

"I just said they should leave and never return. They won't remember anything safe the fact that this place frightens them like nothing else. It was enjoyable to watch you display your darker side, Caroline," he chuckled.

She giggled lightly. "Those boys will probably unconsciously shy away from any blonde girl from now on. And we should have told them to clean up their trash." Looking around, she sobered. "So… is this where you found him?"

Elijah shook his head. "No. It is the room next door. Do you want to see it?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

They went to the dungeon in question. Elijah made short work of the lock and opened the creaking door, letting Caroline step in first.

Her breath caught. The room was empty except for a sturdy table in one corner and three sets of metal chains hanging from the ceiling. Caroline stepped into the center of the chamber, slowly spinning around and pausing when she faced the table. She closed her eyes, conjuring her last vision. The table. Two goblets. Blood. A tapestry,

"I've seen this," she whispered. "In the vision Prelati gave me."

"This was where I found him. His chair was right there, where you are standing."

She approached the wall, taking out her phone and illuminating a piece of the stone mural. The dark blotches were faint and bleached out by the ravages of time, and probably not discernible for human eyes, but she could still see them. Blood. It was all over the space. She could not even begin to imagine just how many children had fallen victim to de Rais and his crazed fantasies.

"Was Prelati the one who started de Rais' killing spree?"

"No," Elijah replied, "the Baron's unsavoury tendencies had manifested at a rather early age. The influence of his family and his own war heroism proved an excellent cover for his atrocities. Prelati joined him at a later stage. His riches had begun to wane, and Prelati promised him that he knew enough of alchemy to actually convert lead into gold. He provided additional fodder to de Rais' madness by making him believe that the magic required for a successful conversion of lead into gold would be strengthened by human sacrifices. Sacrifices of children, to be precise. So de Rais thought he was combining business with pleasure."

Caroline shuddered. "How many? Do you know?"

"The official number is one hundred and forty. That is what was written in the annals. The actual number was never disclosed, for it would have caused an upheaval among the peasantry."

"How many, Elijah?"

"Three hundred and sixty two."

She blanched and gripped the stone wall for support. "What?" she gasped. "No! How can one man kill that many?"

"He had time, money, privacy, a very sick mind and black magic at his hands. It was relatively easy for him."

Her eyes narrowed. "You did make him pay, didn't you? Please tell me you did."

A small, sardonic smile crossed Elijah's face. "Niklaus is not the only one who knows about cruelty. De Rais and Prelati were sentenced to burn at the stake, and they did. But for some _inexplicable_ reason, the fire went out again and again just after a portion of their skin had started to burn but there was not yet enough smoke to render them unconscious. And it took _very_ long to get the fire started each time. They were burned little by little. The whole process took more than eight hours."

"Why were you the one to do it, not Klaus?"

"After he woke from his – shall we call it waking sleep? – he carried on with things like nothing had ever happened. No matter how many attempts I made at trying to include him in my plans, he refused. And quite honestly, I was too much at a loss to question him. I had no idea how to handle the situation, so I just went ahead and did what I thought he might have done. Although he would probably have killed them with his bare hands rather than leaving it to a simple fire."

Caroline nodded absently. Neither she nor any of her friends had any idea what the Originals had lived to see and what they had actually gone through over the centuries. It certainly did not justify the havoc Klaus wreaked on Mystic Falls in regular intervals, but she was starting to understand where he came from. One could probably assume that he was trying to prevent any cruelty towards him and his family by just inflicting cruelty on others first. Quite the vicious circle.

"Shall we leave? I do not think he is here, and I need to consider where else we could possibly find him. Although I do have a feeling that he will find us sooner or later."

They left in silence. When they reached the outer ruins, Elijah frowned and pointed towards a group of very large trees. "This is where the stables used to be. Let us take a quick look."

"That was where Mikael killed Tempest?"

"Yes. Niklaus truly loved that horse. I for one thought that Tempest would have needed some more discipline, but my brother heartily disagreed. They were constantly at war with each other and loved every minute of it. Tempest was the wildest horse I have encountered in my thousand years, and he was fiercely loyal to Niklaus."

"What did he look like?"

"He was a very tall, pitch-black Andalusian with a wild mane and incredibly intelligent eyes. Niklaus has never owned another black horse after that, and he never named any of his horses again."

There was nothing left of the stables, but they walked around the area for about ten more minutes, listening to their surroundings and scanning the grounds. There was nothing. Caroline felt like crying. Where was he?

* * *

Two nights later, Caroline was tossing and turning in the gigantic four poster bed. She fell asleep for minutes at a time, but her anxiety was consuming her. They had gone back to Tiffauges at nightfall every evening, but there had still been no sign of Klaus, Mikael or the warlock. Elijah had tried to call his brother a number of times, to no avail. Caroline had sent him a couple of texts, but there was no response either. She was starting to get very nervous and not even Elijah managed to really calm her down anymore. At some point, she had decided to at least try to get some sleep.

Curling into a ball, she wrapped her arms around herself and fought down the tears. She wasn't even sure why she was so desperate. He was Klaus, and despite of what had happened to him here, he was still the Original Hybrid, the strongest creature on the planet. But she just couldn't help it. She was worried about him and she felt lonely ever since he had left. His eyes, his voice, his smile, even his ever-present tension… she really missed it all. Missed him. _Christ, Caroline, you are not even together! What the heck? Oh, just leave me alone!_ She ignored the stubborn tear that slipped through her defenses and tried to concentrate on falling asleep. _Concentrating on falling asleep. Very clever, because that always works so well, huh?_

About an hour later, after having managed to fall into a light slumber despite her state of mind, she awoke to the sound of subdued but agitated voices originating from Elijah's room. _One_ agitated voice, to be precise.

"I asked you for one thing, and one thing only, which was to protect her in my absence. And now you bring her _here_? To this rotten, cursed place? Need I remind you that unlike you and me, she _can_ actually be killed within the blink of an eye? And need I remind you of what is going to happen if Mikael gets his hands on her? Need I remind you that her being here is _precisely_ what he wanted? What the _fuck_, Elijah?"

Her first reaction was infinite relief. He was safe and sound, and he was here. She let out a deep breath and whispered "Thank you!" to no one in particular. The next thing she noticed was that the butterflies did a trapeze number. And then she started to really get upset as she listened to him rant on.

"You keep asking for my trust, like everyone – but just like everyone, you betray that trust the minute I turn my back. You were supposed to look after her, to keep her and the others safe until I had resolved this, but instead you choose to put her in the gravest of dangers, and you left the others behind. Thank you, Elijah. It is truly helpful to know that I can put all my trust in you." His voice was acidic as she had never heard it before.

She shook her head and jumped out of the bed. With three big steps, she had reached the door to Elijah's room. The older Original was sitting nonchalantly on a couch, holding a glass of what smelled like Cognac, looking at his younger brother unperturbed. Klaus was pacing the suite like a caged lion, his face a mask of rage. Caroline stepped into the room, nodding at Elijah who gave her a gentle, encouraging smile. She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the way her heart swelled at the sight of Klaus and her senses short-circuited at his overwhelming scent.

He whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at her. She thought she saw his eyes light up for a second when they fell on her, but it could just have been the reflection of the dim overhead lamp. "And you! What were you thinking? I told you again and again this was _dangerous_, but hey, let's all just ignore Klaus and prance around the danger zone like we are at a bloody high school dance! For who cares if you get tortured again? Who cares if you get yourself killed? It's just not that important, is it?"

He was shouting by now, and Caroline felt he was starting to get her back up. Elijah just sighed and took another sip of his Cognac, pointedly ignoring Klaus' tantrum. He had obviously expected this, but Caroline had no intention of patiently sitting through the Original Hissy Fit.

"I'm not that easily killed, point one," she snapped, only to be interrupted by his ice-cold voice.

"I beg to differ. Care for a demonstration?"

She took one step towards him, her eyes hard, and opened her arms, tipping her head back to expose her throat. He was part wolf after all. "By all means."

Elijah chuckled. "I believe this is a textbook example of someone calling your bluff, brother."

In a blur, Klaus was right in front of her, both of his hands around her throat. She looked up at him fearlessly. His eyes were burning with emotion and rage, but his fingers were soft. What was meant to frighten her felt more like a caress, and she found herself yearning for more of his touch. Even in a situation like this, he still made her want to jump his bones. She inwardly shook her head at herself. _You're turning into a shameless hussy._ His face was only inches away from hers when his next words sobered her completely.

"All I have to do is dilate my pupils, Caroline."

She recoiled, pushing his hands away from her throat. The fact that he even considered compulsion hurt her more than any sort of physical violence ever could. She straightened and lifted her head, looking at him with all the disdain she could muster.

"Oh, right. How could I have been stupid enough to believe that anything has changed? Dark Lord Mikaelson's universal solution for everything threatening, defiant or remotely annoying – compulsion, sire bonds or buying people off. But guess what, Klaus? It's still not working, and for all I know, you can just go back to whatever hole you dug for yourself over the last few days and play Last Man Standing. I sure as hell don't care!"

With that, she turned on her heel and flashed out of the room, racing down the stairs and out of the hotel.

Elijah looked at Klaus reproachfully, shaking his head.

"Sometimes I do believe I need to readjust my perception of your intelligence. Go after her, you flaming imbecile."


	26. Euphoria

**And now we've finally arrived at the first real smut warning!**

** No, you know what, guys? General smut warning for the entire fic from now on. Or would any of YOU ever get enough of Klaus?! ;))**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

EUPHORIA

Caroline had run across a field until she had reached a small river that was meandering peacefully under a line of trees. The scenery, though dark, was idyllic and serene. She inhaled the cool night air and listened to the subdued burble of the tiny stream, her arms wrapped around herself.

How could he even think about compelling her? He knew it was the one thing she could never stand for, and he had promised. He had promised her! She stood motionless, staring into the night. Klaus was upset, she understood that and she had expected it, but still… how could he? She'd had the feeling that they were on their way to some sort of… relationship, but whatever was developing between them, threatening to compel her was definitely not helping.

There was a sudden rush of air and she knew she was no longer alone.

"Caroline."

"Go away. I don't want to see you right now."

"Well, that's too bad, because I am not going anywhere and you will talk to me."

"We have nothing to talk about, so why don't you just leave and get back to your lone ranger show?"

She heard him sigh. "I should apologize for threatening to compel you, love, but we both know I wouldn't be meaning it."

Caroline whirled around. "Oh really? You wouldn't deem it necessary to apologize for breaking a promise?"

"I haven't broken my promise to you, for I did not actually compel you." He grabbed her arms and held them in his steel grip, making it impossible for her to move so much as an inch. "It is the one thing I absolutely never want to do to you, Caroline. I know how you feel about compulsion. But I can't risk your safety, and if I have to go against your wishes to keep you unharmed, that is what I will do. And I will _never_ apologize for wanting you to be safe. Bloody hell, Caroline, have you still not understood just how vital your wellbeing is to me?" When she said nothing, he shook her. "Answer me!"

His voice was breaking. There he was, in all his vulnerability, looking her in the eye and telling her he would do _anything_ to keep her out of harm's way. She knew she should be mad at him, knowing that he would ignore her express wishes when it came to her safety. But the fact that he so vehemently put her first, ahead of everything else, made all her anger evaporate. No one had ever done that for her.

"Tell me, Klaus," she whispered.

He shook his head. "I left Norway to put an end to all of this. And I left because I can't stand the thought of Mikael's hands on you. He wants you to be here, to be with me so he can get to me through you. I go insane when I think of anyone hurting you! I can't focus, and I can't be what I need to be to keep us all safe."

She took his face in her hands. "Yes, you can. You're Klaus, the Original Hybrid. The strongest and most powerful being in this world. There is nothing you can't do and no one you can't be. But I am Caroline Forbes. I survived my death, I overcame heartbreak, torture and loss. I will deal with Mikael, Prelati and a zombie invasion as long as I know you are there to protect me, and I need to be at your side to be protected, not a thousand miles away. I really like Elijah, he is a fantastic guy and so very caring." She saw his frown at that. "But no one makes me feel safe the way you do."

He just stared at her. With a sigh, she brushed her lips over his. "And I've missed you, Klaus."

And there it was. The feeling she loved so much… his hand in her hair, his lips at her ear, whispering softly.

"How could you have, when I left so much of myself with you?"

Her heart was positively bursting. Had he really just said something so lovely?

She moved into his embrace and heard him give a shaky breath. She felt exhilarated to finally be pressed to his strong body again. There was no way she was going to let him send her away. If pain and fear were the price to pay for staying at his side, she would pay it. _Have you arrived at that point, Caroline? The point where you'd give anything to be with him?_

His kiss was desperate and a little angry, but his lips were so, so soft. She gave herself over to the sweet taste of his tongue, kissing him back with everything she had. His soft moan made her shiver. Under no circumstances was she going to let him escape her arms tonight. Ready? Not ready? Screw it! Pulling away from him, she ran a thumb along his lower lip. "Did you plan on mowing down anyone very early tomorrow morning?"

He rolled his eyes. "Apart from you and my brother, you mean?"

"Very funny, Caligula. No, I'm serious. Any very urgent plans at the crack of dawn?"

"No. Why?"

Caroline didn't answer. She was suddenly beyond nervous over what she was about to do. But she needed him, and wherever they were going from here, one thing was crystal clear to her – she would not regret a single second she would spend in his arms tonight. Ever. And she would be damned if she let him continue to wait for the right moment. Enough was enough.

"You'll see." She took his hand and he let her pull him back towards the hotel. They remained silent, each of them dwelling on their own thoughts. When she opened the door to her room, she saw that Elijah had closed the connecting doors and was nowhere to be seen or heard. Clairvoyant, was he?

Klaus was looking at her intently now, trying to figure out what she was up to. She released his hand and slowly backed away from him until she stood in the middle of the room. The pale moonlight falling through the windows was illuminating her face. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her shirt over her head. She was wearing no bra. His eyes widened, and very slowly, they made their way from her face over her neck and her shoulders, finally coming to rest on her bared breasts. His gaze caressed her like no one's hands ever had.

"So lovely," he whispered, "so unbearably lovely."

Caroline swallowed and hesitated for the blink of an eye, then took off the pajama pants she was still wearing, revealing her black lace panties to his adoring gaze. He came to her swiftly, but she took another step back before he could reach her. Flaming red in the face, she stepped out of her panties, hearing his loud gasp.

"Sweetheart," he said hoarsely. "Once I touch that breathtaking body of yours, there will be no going back. I want all of you. _All_, Caroline."

There was just one answer. "As I want you." His eyes widened and he let out a strangled breath.

"Then let me look at you, my genuine beauty."

She had been naked in front of guys before, but this was different. Klaus was not a high school boy, he was a man. His eyes did not race over her body like Tyler's … no, he was savouring what he saw. Caroline felt like a precious work of art as he stood in front of her, motionless, drinking her in.

Shouldn't she feel exposed, vulnerable? Instead, she felt beautiful, strong and desired. It made her bold. "Let me see you, too," she whispered. The instant the words were out, she covered her mouth, not believing that she had actually said them aloud. She bit her lip, embarrassed, waiting for his reaction. Her boldness seemed to be wearing off a little bit, and she was inwardly begging for him to take the lead now. And he heard her silent plea. With two steps, he crossed the distance between them and tilted her chin up. She gasped at the softness in his eyes when he smiled at her, his other hand resting at the side of her neck, his long fingers sending shivers down her spine.

"Never, and I mean _never_, be afraid or ashamed of telling me what you want and need, my love. You can give me no greater token of your trust." Caroline was slightly light-headed at the intensity behind his words. Oddly enough, she didn't have a single doubt in her head that she could trust him implicitly when it came to sex. He would never make her do anything she didn't want, but he would take her down any path she wanted to discover. Her intuition told her he wouldn't deny her anything and give her the confidence to explore herself. And him. The thought gave her a freedom she would never have expected to find with Klaus of all people.

His hands let go of her face and dropped to his sides. He moved another few inches closer, but he did not touch her. His lips were at her ear when he whispered, "Right now, however, I would like to express a wish myself." He paused. "Undress me, Caroline," his voice breathed huskily.

Her breath hitched. _Oh God, please don't let me be a total klutz! _Closing her eyes for a moment, she decided to just do what she felt like doing. She pulled him to her and closed her lips over his. His mouth opened instantly, his tongue meeting hers in a slow, sensual dance. She never stopped marveling at just how much she loved the way he kissed! The guys in her past had always kept their mouths glued to hers, with little variation. Klaus' lips – and that highly illegal tongue of his – were continuously dancing in ways she had never thought possible. In one instant, he claimed her mouth completely, and in the next, he was just kissing her lower lip, the corner of her mouth or tracing his tongue along her upper lip. Then suddenly, their lips were no longer touching at all, but their tongues were still battling each other. With a low moan, Caroline pulled out of the heated kiss, breathing heavily. Her hands that had been clinging to the collar of his black button-down shirt started to move to the first button now.

Slowly, she undid button by annoying button, taking the time to run her fingers along every inch of newly exposed skin. Looking up, she saw that Klaus had closed his eyes and was obviously very much enjoying her touch. A small sigh escaped his lips, and Caroline was once more overwhelmed by how much she really wanted this man. She wanted all of this outrageously sexy man. Running her hands back up his chest and shoulders, she slipped the shirt off his body.

Need got the better of her… she had to feel his skin on hers _now_. Wrapping her arms around him, she moved her naked body to the length of his still trouser-clad form. His eyes flew open when her soft breasts touched his stone chest, and he instinctively took her into his arms.

It just felt right. Warm, cool, hot, cold, electrifying, soothing, burning, calm, exciting. It felt like the place she belonged. His skin was pure velvet, as always - how could a man have skin this soft? And that impossibly intoxicating scent of his seemed to grow more enticing by the minute. She leaned in closer, her head resting against his chest, inhaling deeply, running her hands over his smooth back. Her mind whirled as she felt her nipples harden against his chest, very much aware of the delicious friction. He held her tight in his embrace for what seemed an eternity, his face buried in her hair. Had he mumbled her name? She couldn't tell, she felt so wonderfully surrounded by all that was her beautiful, dangerous, infinitely strong and damaged Klaus. _Wait, what? When did he become _your_ Klaus? Oh, shut up already. He _is_ mine tonight!_

Klaus did have many uncanny abilities, but reading her mind was not among them. Had he been able to, he would have laughed at the fact that she was thinking him so strong. He had seldom felt this weak before. The way she had taken him into her arms was almost too intense for him to bear. It was erotic, yes, but that he could handle. He could, however, still not fully deal with how intimately she held him, leaning into him so naturally and making him feel so protective, so _complete_. He didn't want to think about how his heart was swelling and how he was being gripped by a possessiveness that bordered on painful. Wanting to steer himself back into the safe waters of sex, he murmured, "I sincerely hope you are not done with my clothes yet, sweetheart."

She giggled and pulled from their embrace. "Apologies for my blatant lack of effectiveness, Mr. Sexypants" she smirked playfully. He grinned, relieved that the deeply emotional moment was over.

Her hands ran down his chest, across his abs, and she could hear his sharp intake of breath as her finger traced the waistband of his jeans. When she started to unbuckle his belt, he chuckled softly. "I believe you are very much forgiven." Caroline smiled somewhat nervously as she undid the buttons. Sliding her hands into the waistband, she pulled his jeans down in one swift move. He stepped gracefully out of them almost instantly, now wearing but black boxer briefs that did nothing to hide the fact that he was already _very_ aroused. She swallowed.

Sensing the slight hesitation in her, Klaus reminded himself that despite being a vampire and certainly no virgin, she was still just eighteen years old. He cupped her cheek and said in a low voice, "Only if you feel comfortable, love."

There was a tightening in her throat. Once again, she had to wonder how the Big Bad Original Hybrid could be so incredibly sensitive, so considerate and gentlemanly. Suddenly, all her doubts were gone and she knew she was being silly. There was nothing the least bit awkward about this.

"I do." she replied, smiling at him expectantly, moving a step back.

He inclined his head and unceremoniously stepped out of his boxers. Caroline was very glad that he didn't make a show of pulling them down deliberately slowly or in an exaggerated hurry. It was the natural move of a man completely confident and at ease with his body, and she was surprised at how much she liked that. It gave her confidence, too.

She gazed at him now, taking in all of his glorious body, and her breath caught at the thought that he really belonged to her tonight. He was beyond attractive when he was dressed, but naked, he was nothing short of perfect to her. So lean, chiseled and cut. Her eyes dropped to his erection. It was simply… overwhelming. There was no other word. He was fully erect, and his massive cock was as perfect as the rest of his body. She knew she should probably tear her gaze away, but she simply couldn't stop caressing him with her eyes. _Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Klaus Mikaelson? _Looking up into his face again, she saw that his lips were parted and his eyes clouded. She was actually turning him on by looking at him like this! The quick jolt of power that ran through her was electrifying.

"Klaus," she whispered roughly, biting her lip. No more pretenses, no more holding back. She had no need for that now, and she felt the overpowering urge to give herself to him completely, body, mind and soul. "At the risk of inflating your already oversized ego to magnitudes unknown… you are absolutely beautiful."

She heard him gasp, and in a flash, he was yanking her close, spinning her around so that her back came to rest against him. Feeling him rock-hard at her backside, her head dropped against his shoulder and she moaned quietly.

"You should never say anything like that unless you can handle the consequences," he growled in her ear.

"Ready when you are, Dr. Lecter" was all she could manage.

She could almost feel his mischievous grin as he hissed, "Your wish is my very command, my stunning lady."

His hands moved to cup her breasts, and Caroline moaned again. _Very _loudly this time. His left palm brushed her nipple, while his right hand was skillfully caressing her other breast. Caroline's back arched against him when he swiftly reversed the movement. His palms and all of his fingers seemed to be moving independently, each tracing its own tantalizing pattern on her heated skin, driving her more than a little insane. Without a warning, his lips were on her neck. His mouth, tongue and teeth roamed her skin ravenously, while his hands never stopped their sweet torture on her aching breasts. Caroline whimpered in sheer need. She was completely losing her mind under his masterful onslaught, and a pang went through her when she realized that she was about to come. _Im…possible! Not… from… second base! _

"Klaus, I…" she panted helplessly.

"Shh, my love," he purred at her ear, "you are not going to come. Not yet." His hands had slowly moved from her breasts to her waist, and his lips were no longer setting her neck on fire. But his hands gripped her hips possessively now, and his fingers were exerting just the right amount of pressure on the sensitive spots along her hipbones.

"That's how you want to keep me from coming?" she rasped, covering his hands with hers and leaning into him. "And don't you dare stop now!"

"Ah, patience, lovely Caroline," he chuckled, but then his voice became so velvety and seductive that her knees threatened to give out. "I am so not through with you yet. I fully intend to bring you a little closer to the edge with everything I do to you. First, with this," he ran his tongue from her earlobe over her neck to the crook of her shoulder, drawing little circles, in turns using his lips, his tongue and his teeth. Caroline whimpered softly. "Then, with this," he continued, cupping her breast, letting his fingers run playfully over her hardened nipple. Her back arched again, and now it was he who let out a soft moan against her ear that made her shudder with delight. "And then," he breathed, "with this." His hand slid down from her hip. Then one long finger brushed her clit and moved over the entire length of her core. She bucked and cried out, and if he hadn't been holding her firmly with his other arm, she would probably have collapsed.

But he, too, was far from being as controlled as he wanted to make her – and himself – believe.

"_Gods,_ Caroline, so wet, and only from my touch?" he groaned as his finger yearned to slip inside her. He was usually very much in control of himself, even during sex, but she was putting his restraint to a serious test. A test he knew he would not pass this time. He spun her around, cupping her face with his hands and crushing his lips to hers. They both moaned into the kiss, wildly devouring each other's lips. Klaus finally pulled away, panting, and slid his hand down her throat, her chest, her belly. Caroline shivered violently, unconsciously moving her legs a little further apart. Her move was not lost on him though, and he felt himself harden to the point of bursting. Her ragged breathing did nothing to help his self-control in the least. Then his finger finally, _finally_ slipped into her wet depths. The sensation was overwhelming, completely different from anything any other woman had ever made him feel. She was soaking wet around his finger, seemingly pulling him deeper into her with every second. "God," she moaned desperately, sending a tingle down Klaus' spine. He gently withdrew his finger, and when he slid it back inside her, a second finger had joined. He started to pump into her slowly, his fingers curling when he reached her depths, making her whimper which each soft swirl. Caroline's responsiveness was incredible – she reacted to even the slightest of his touches in a way that made him want to just spend months in bed, pulling all those little moans, sighs, shivers from her. He could feel that she was almost there again when he withdrew his fingers for good. Her little cry of outrage made him smile. If only she knew what it cost him not to throw her on the bed, bury himself in her and find his release right now. But tonight was only about her. Well, mostly. He looked at her and very deliberately lifted his hand to his mouth. He wasn't sure how she was going to react, but he just couldn't resist and licked her off his wet fingers. Caroline's eyes widened for a moment.

"Nothing in this world could ever compare with your taste, my love," he sighed, licking every last drop from his lips and never taking his eyes off hers. "It is pure heaven." She relaxed visibly, giving him a shy smile he found incredibly endearing. "And I need more of that. So very much more."

He gradually sank to his knees in front of her. Caroline's dead heart all but stopped when he cast one last searing look up at her. His hands caressed her legs, moving all the way up from her ankles, torturously taking their time to explore every inch. Placing soft, wet kisses on the inside of her thigh, he made her wonder how much longer she would be able to remain on her feet. When his lips had arrived at the apex of her thigh, Caroline was quite sure she would explode on the spot. Klaus kept kissing and licking her sensitive flesh, but he completely avoided her clit until she was so desperately on fire that she could do nothing but beg.

"Klaus, _please!"_

One of his hands had found its way to her backside, sinuously tracing the curve of her butt while his other hand moved down her leg again. Suddenly, his grip on her back tightened, and at the same time, he grabbed her ankle and lifted her foot onto his shoulder. Caroline gasped in total astonishment and would have lost balance if he hadn't held her upright. She had no time to think. The instant her foot had come to rest on his shoulder, he pulled her towards him and wickedly slid his tongue into her.

Caroline cried out.

He moved his tongue in and out of her with a skill that took her completely off guard. She hadn't known anything like this was even remotely possible, and with every second, she craved more. His tongue was moving inside her, savouring every inch of her soaked core. He licked her as if his life depended on it, like he had never experienced a greater pleasure in his entire existence. Caroline's hands knotted in his hair, pulling his head closer, her gasps almost turning into sobs. He let his tongue slide languidly over the length of her sex, and she could feel how he was enjoying this, loving it as much as she did. Then he began to slowly circle her clit, occasionally flicking his tongue over it. Hard. And finally, his mouth closed over her bud and he unleashed the full force of his experience on her. Every lick, every swish of his devilish tongue had been perfected over the centuries, and she was completely at his mercy. Her knees were trembling and she was about to come in earnest when she looked down at him. His face was buried in her, his hands roaming over her butt, her leg and her hips, and he was moaning so very sensually against her core, seemingly forgetting the world around them. _Oh God! Klaus… you are freaking sex on legs! _It made her whole body shudder. Nothing in her life, not even his tongue deep inside her, had ever excited her like seeing and hearing _him_ turned on like this. His arousal was her undoing. Her orgasm hit her like a tornado. It exploded inside her and spread throughout her entire body in shockwaves. She screamed his name, pressed his head against her and stammered incoherent words, while he continued to devour her like there was no tomorrow.

Klaus couldn't believe how wildly she came. Her taste, her wet softness, the sounds she choked out in abandon had already thrilled him beyond imagination, but _this_! Her orgasm nearly drowned him, and he was no stranger to female ecstasy. It was absolutely divine, and he vowed to himself that he would enjoy the sight, taste and sound of her climax again and again before the night was over. Riding her off her peak, he slowed the motion of his tongue, careful not to touch her swollen clit anymore for now… but he would show less mercy next time, he mused delightedly. He licked the length of her one last time and softly kissed the apex of her thighs. She could hardly stand, so he carefully lifted her foot off his shoulder, slowly rose, never taking his hands off her, and kissed her open mouth very gently, her taste still lingering on his lips. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to the enormous bed, his lips never leaving hers. Her arms came around his neck and she kissed him back vigorously. His cock was twitching, and it was all he could do not to take her there and then. Considering that for a moment, he decided against it. He did not doubt she would be more than ready again in a matter of minutes, but he wanted to do this right by her. There would be plenty of time for more frenzy later, he thought, smiling to himself.

Caroline was still trembling all over as Klaus lowered her onto the bed, never ceasing to kiss her thoroughly. She pulled him close, running her hand over his back, marveling at the unexpected intimacy between them. Everything felt so entirely natural, so _right. _Her other hand started exploring his chest, and the small hiss she pulled from him when her fingers ran across one nipple made her smile. _So this isn't all one-sided,_ she thought gleefully, pulling away from his kiss, her mouth wanting to do some exploring of its own. When her tongue touched his neck right below his earlobe, he let out a deep, throaty moan and his hand in her hair pressed her even closer to his neck. Caroline felt herself growing wet yet again at his reaction. For the first time in her life, she actually yearned to hear a man growl, moan, scream, shout out her name… have him writhe in passion, lose all control, completely surrender himself. No, not _a_ man, she corrected herself. _This _man, and this man only. _Caroline, ahmm… going a bit gaga? _What _was _it with his arousal that got to her so much?

She let her lips wander downwards from his neck, her mouth not leaving his skin for so much as a second. He sighed with pleasure, softly caressing her hair. Her tongue traced abstract patterns across his chest, when a malicious idea entered her mind. A quick look at him told her he was quietly enjoying what she did to him, eyes closed, one arm relaxed behind his head. _No more peace and quiet, sweetheart_, she thought mischievously, and circling his nipple with her tongue once, she bit it with her blunt teeth.

Klaus' back arched from the bed, and his loud groan was music to Caroline. She pushed him back down, by turns licking and biting his nipple. Klaus' eyes were wide open now, he was gasping for breath and staring down at her, unconsciously licking his lips. It seemed she had found one of his sweet spots, judging from the way he was devouring her with his eyes. God, he was so sexy in his desire, it was downright ridiculous! Her hand started to creep south, longing to finally touch his hard length, when his arm shot out and stopped her. Confused and even a bit hurt, she looked up at him questioningly. He pulled her to him, his arms surrounding her tightly, and kissed her almost senseless.

"Not this time, my sweet little one," he breathlessly murmured in her ear. "I have been wanting this for far too long now, and you have me so on edge that I am afraid I wouldn't last overly long." Somewhat mollified, but still not ready to give up, she whispered defiantly, "I really couldn't care less!" He chuckled and pulled her into another deep kiss before looking into her eyes and taking her face into his hands. "You can't even begin to imagine the kind of pleasure you have just given me, letting me see and feel you come like that." He grinned as she blushed crimson. "So you had better not disappoint me now, love." Caroline giggled until he rolled onto his side, facing her, one arm around her shoulders. His other hand ran down her waist, her hips, her thigh. When he had reached her knee, he hitched her leg up and pulled it over his hip. His hand moved back, slowly sliding towards her inner thigh. He watched her when his long fingers reached her sex. Caroline held her breath at the incredible sensation of his fingers against her. She moved her leg further up his waist to allow him better access. Now it was his breath that caught, and one finger slid deep into her. Both of them moaned in unison, staring into each other's eyes incredulously.

"You are _so _ready for me again, aren't you, Caroline?" he gasped. She could only nod. "Tell me what you want, my sweet little one."

"I want to see you come for me this time," she whispered hoarsely.

With a deep guttural growl, he pushed her back into the mattress, showering her body with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Caroline shivered as he knelt between her legs, both hands stroking her thighs, spreading them further apart with every caress. Then he lowered himself onto her, taking her hands in his and resting their interlaced fingers on each side of her head, holding himself up on his arms so that only their hands and lower bodies were touching. It was totally mesmerizing.

She felt his rock-hard cock at her entrance. Never taking his eyes off hers, Klaus sheathed himself all the way with one deep hard stroke, hitting the G-spot she hadn't known was really there. _What… how… oh… oh… _

He pulled all the way out again, very slowly, and thrust back into her with force, settling into a delicious rhythm she was more than eager to meet. The way he left her slowly, completely, to enter her again so powerfully made her feel like she was going to pass out. He was speeding up now, taking a little less time when leaving her, pumping into her more violently. Caroline didn't mind. At all. Her eyes widened as he started to roll his hips in small circles against her, making her arch her back again and again in sheer abandon, her hands still trapped beneath his. She pulled up her knees, resting her calves at his sides, making him push ever deeper. _Don't stop, Klaus! Take me like that for the rest of eternity!_

Klaus was fighting for control. It had never been this intense for him, not a single time in his thousand years. She was so tight, fitting him so perfectly, and the way her walls contracted around him, _pulsated_ around him was literally taking his breath away. She wantonly responded to his every move, pulling it all from him and giving herself completely. Gods, it was so beautiful! He released her hands, lifting himself up on his knees. He wanted to really see her squirm beneath him, and he wanted to bury himself as deeply as he could. Grasping her hips, he pulled Caroline closer to him. She moaned loudly when he entered her again, her hands gripping the headboard behind her, gloriously exposing her body to his ravenous gaze. His eyes burned into hers as he swiftly lifted both of her legs onto his shoulders, never once breaking his rhythm.

Their breathless panting grew more and more erratic. Klaus knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, but he strictly forbade himself his release before she found hers again. His head fell back as he tried to focus. If he continued to look at her beneath him, meeting each of his thrusts so eagerly, staring up at him with those passionate come-hither eyes, it would be over in a second. When he looked down at her again after a few minutes, she had lifted herself onto her elbows, her gaze firmly locked on the spot where their bodies were joined. She was feverishly looking at him sliding in and out of her, biting her lower lip and breathing heavily. Sensing him watching her, she lifted her gaze and her eyes sank into his. Her hand sneaked downwards between their moving bodies, towards her sex, and she brought one finger to rest at each side of his thrusting cock, right at her entrance, squeezing lightly, creating a sensation of even more tightness. "Not… fair!" he groaned, throwing his head back again and closing his eyes. Her low chuckle turned into a series of moans as he started to thrust faster. Gods, this was incredible!

Then something snapped inside him.

He yanked her legs from his shoulders, pushing them as far apart as he could, and plunged into her again. He pumped relentlessly, feeling himself lose all control, all finesse. His fangs broke through, but there was nothing he could do. His entire being was reduced to this one blazing, all-consuming need. He was flying, burning, on fire. There was nothing left in his world but her and him.

Caroline was in complete awe. She had felt the sudden change in Klaus, and she knew it should scare her, but it had the contrary effect of arousing her to the point of madness. When she saw him turn, all black veins, yellow eyes and double fangs, she had a distinct feeling that this did not usually happen to him while having sex. It was beyond exciting to imagine him burying his fangs in her neck and drinking from her while ravishing her body. She fleetingly asked herself if she was losing her mind in earnest. But she didn't really care, as long as he didn't stop. This was so rough, but so sweet at the same time, she felt like shouting it out to the heavens.

His groans grew uncontrollably loud, and Caroline met his every thrust with her own, moving underneath him, not able to take her eyes off his beautifully evil face. He looked down at her, beyond reason, and brought a finger to her clit, pushing her hand away and starting to stroke her brutally, driving her higher and higher, and she knew the fall would be endless. Her whole body tingled, and her lust was growing unbearably intense. Caroline wasn't sure she could take it for very much longer.

"Klaus… come for me… now… _please_," she grated desperately.

His crazed eyes widened, and his fingers moved viciously against her, in harmony with his thrusts. He hit the hidden spot within her again and again until she could withstand no longer. Her whole body went completely rigid for a second before she finally let everything go and screamed out his name in mindless ecstasy. Was she blacking out for a second? She truly couldn't tell anymore, with stars exploding behind her eyes and all of that almost painful pleasure washing over her.

"Look at me! Now!" Klaus commanded with a strangled voice. She opened her eyes with great effort while shuddering through her powerful release. The sight of him above her, eyes glazed and yellow, lips parted, fangs out, pushing into her so relentlessly was just too good to be true.

"My Gods, woman." he choked out, staring into her face, a deep thrust echoing each word.

And then he came hard, very hard, trembling violently and burying himself over the entire length of her body, touching every inch of her skin that he could reach. His eyes never left hers, and beyond his turned face, she saw him in all his raw humanity. Her heart broke a little. Caroline could only hold on to him and stare, openmouthed, panting.

Klaus' orgasm was the single most magnificent thing she had ever seen.


	27. Just Niklaus

**Hello dearies, this is a very cool update for me today... am on a business trip to the US and finally, _finally,_ the bloody inflight WiFi is functioning properly, so I'm uploading at 36.000 feet, right over Greenland! This is just brilliant! I feel like hopping up and down on my seat, but the guy next to me is looking so stern... behaaaave! Well, I should actually be working, but then again, one has to prioritize, right? ;)**

**Once again, thank you guys so very, very much for your wonderful support of this story! A big thanks also to my lovely reader who posted a couple of links to Dungeons on Tumblr! :)**

**Today's chapter was originally part of yesterday's (Euphoria), but it would have ended up being way too long. Therefore, a few more 'first night' shenanigans! Hope you'll enjoy!  
**

**THANKS GUYS!  
**

**XX**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

JUST NIKLAUS

Caroline was totally spent. Klaus was lying next to her, both of them on their sides, and they were holding each other so tightly she could hardly breathe. Her chin rested on his shoulder while he had buried his face in the curve of her neck. None of them had spoken a word. Caroline's eyes were closed, and she listened to his steady breathing, letting her fingers stroke his back ever so softly. She could have easily stayed like this with him for weeks. In this moment, nothing mattered to her but the man in her arms. She shut the world out and held him, somehow sensing that he needed a moment of silence. There was some kind of struggle going on inside him, she could tell by the way he held on to her so fiercely. It almost felt like he was… scared. _So am I, Klaus. I'm terrified. You are incredibly intense and complicated, but I know I can deal with that. It actually makes me feel more alive than ever. But after this, I am no longer sure I could deal with losing you, and it scares the living daylights out of me. _

Klaus felt her snuggle even closer to him and instinctively tightened his hold on her. He was a complete mess. Yes, the sex had been fantastic beyond his wildest expectations, and just thinking about it made him insanely hungry for more. But he had no explanation for his bizarre loss of control. Never once during his countless sexual trysts had anything like this happened. He had always been in far greater control of his vampire side than anyone else, and since he had perfected his hold over himself centuries ago, he only ever turned when he wanted to. Until tonight.

Klaus pressed a light kiss to the curve of her shoulder and heard her sigh. The moment he had lost it had been very strange. Something had clicked inside his head, and all there had been left was an overwhelming need to take, to plunder, an indescribable craving to absorb, to possess everything that was _her_. At that very moment, he had not even felt the surge of panic that usually washed over him when he sensed he was not in ultimate charge of a situation. Still, some deeply buried instinct had prevented him from going too far, even when he had been so... brutal. There was no other word. He had no idea how she could still hold him the way she did after this. It was no way to bed a woman for the first time. He was bloody well fit for bedlam! The deliciously intimate moment they were sharing now was doing nothing to alleviate his worries either. He had never allowed anything like this out of principle, with any woman, but he was already so much closer to her than he had ever been to any other woman, and he had held her so many times by now that it just came naturally. Gods, how he loved to hold her! He just hadn't been able to help himself. The second his orgasm had faded, he had pulled her to him and locked her securely in his arms. Her arms had come around him almost as tightly, and the way she tenderly stroked his back made him feel warm and cherished. He reveled in that momentary illusion of pure happiness.

Then, mobilizing his last remaining bit of willpower, he tried to fight down the feeling. He should never, absolutely _never _allow himself to hope for what he deep down craved so desperately. If he let himself believe for only a second that this beautiful, sexy, vibrant creature of light could even consider being his for keeps, he would never be able to tear her out of his chest again. And he would not recover from that hope. She would make him vulnerable. Then he closed his eyes. Who was he kidding anyway? He was already hoping. And he already was beyond vulnerable. The thought of losing her made him sick to his core.

And he needed to apologize. Their first night together was supposed to have been about her needs, her desires, and he had behaved like a bloody lunatic, ravishing her the way he had. His thoughts whirled around his loss of control again. What had been so different from all the other times he had had sex? He tried to put everything else aside and concentrated on the question. And then it hit him. For the first time ever since he was turned, it had been _him_ who had had sex. Not the Original, the Hybrid, the billionaire, the aristocrat, the soldier, the most powerful being on Earth. It had just been him. Niklaus. The man. His eyes popped open, and it was all he could do not to gasp. The man in him had lost control because he had given something of himself for the first time in a millennium, and his only way to channel this new sensation had been to escape into the beast he was most of the time. Talk about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He squeezed his eyes shut again. He knew he would never hurt Caroline, even when he turned – there had been no urge whatsoever to inflict pain or anything of the sort – but still, he needed to work on getting a grip. Had he been less selfish, he would probably do the right thing and not touch her again until he had found a way to control himself. But he couldn't. Not for the life of him. She was a necessity, and now that he had touched her, felt her, tasted her…

"Caroline?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry."

She disentangled her arms from around his body and moved back to look at him. The loss of her warmth made him almost beg for her to come back into his arms, and with that came a stab of fear.

"There are a lot of things you should be sorry for, but would you care to explain why you think you need to apologize right now?"

He dropped onto his back and ran a hand through his hair. Caroline felt the urgent need to pull him into her arms again and soothe all of his inexplicable anxiety, but she didn't move.

"This was not how it should have happened. Somehow I… I lost control. It was never my intention to frighten you, love, and I am so sorry for not having given you what you deserve, the way you deserve it. I have no excuse." He had not looked at her since he had started to speak.

Caroline was speechless. _He is kidding, right? _

"Okay, and what exactly _do _I deserve to be given, in your book?"

Finally, he looked at her again, then took her hand and gently kissed her fingers. "You deserve to be treated with finesse, Caroline. You deserve to be given elegance and skill, not harshness and blind abandon. A bottle of Krug and a somewhat more suitable setting should also have played a role in that scenario. Believe it or not, I am not usually that much of a brute. Well, at least not in the bedroom."

Caroline tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that hit her at the word 'usually'. To imagine him in some other woman's arms, doing all those incredible things he had done to her, was unbearably painful. She shook off the thought and pushed herself onto her knees, her hands on her hips. _Can he really be this thick? I don't like the Edward Cullen routine here!_

"You listen to me, Mikaelson," she said sternly, inwardly smiling at seeing his lips twitch. "I always thought you were one of the smarter people in the world, but I stand corrected. I can't believe you are seriously apologizing for giving me the most incredibly amazing sexual experience anyone has ever had. Shut up," she hissed when he started to speak, his eyes incredulous.

"Has it occurred to you that you did everything _just_ _right_? That I might actually _fancy_ what you did to me, the way you did it? Has it crossed your usually brilliant mind that nothing has ever turned me on like seeing you lose control with me like that?" He had fallen completely silent. She caught her breath and continued.

"Klaus, do I seriously have to tell you this? Could you really have failed to see how you made me feel?"

He stared at her earnest face and unthinkingly reached for her, pulling her onto his chest, cradling her in his arms. He couldn't say anything. His throat was tight, and a dull ache was burning inside him. Something told him she had meant every single word, but he refused to let himself be touched by what she said. Or at least that was what he tried to make himself believe.

Caroline melted against him. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer, but his arms around her told her she had been right. He was going through some kind of emotional wringer, and she didn't want that for him now. This was their first night together, and it should be all lust and laughter and fun. There was more than enough angst and worry awaiting them in plain daylight. _Get him back into Sex on Legs mode. _Just the thought made her shiver with anticipation.

"Well," she grinned at him, imitating his accent, "it would seem a demonstration is in order. That is, if your very, and I mean _very _advanced age allows it."

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, immediately catching on her mood. "You will need to be very gentle with me. I'm just a frail old man, sweetheart, and with a temperamental young thing like yourself... well, I might actually have a seizure when doing _this_," he snickered, pulling her up and covering her breast with his mouth.

Caroline gasped in surprise. He was really quick. Her gasps turned into moans as his talented tongue feasted on her breast. He lowered her onto the bed, never releasing her from his teasing mouth. Both of his hands now cupped the breast his tongue was already devouring, and Caroline felt herself contract when his lips and teeth started to apply more pressure to her hardening nipple. Her hand found its way into his hair, and she pulled his head even closer. He stifled a moan against her, and she felt another flash of desire at the sound. _Tell him, Caroline. _

"Klaus…" she whispered breathlessly, cupping his cheek. He lifted his eyes to hers with a very sexy smile.

"Can I… ask for something?"

"Anything you want. It's yours." _You._

"I want to hear you." She knew she was blushing scarlet. She seemed to be blushing a lot tonight. "Please don't hold back on me. And _please_ don't try to be controlled. Let me hear you. Let me feel how much you want me."

Klaus stopped breathing for an instant. His heart clenched again, and he closed his eyes for a second.

"I admit that I am a bit surprised that you like things to get loud and rough," he whispered hoarsely.

"I didn't use to," she said, licking her lips. "But I recently discovered that I like it when _you_ are being loud. And rough. It's incredibly sexy, and even when you are being rough, you are still so gentle with me. Yeah, I know it sounds weird."

He smiled broadly, still a bit shaken but smug nonetheless. "I will do my very best, my little one. So, where was I when I was so sweetly interrupted?"

His mouth closed over her breast again, and Caroline's head fell back. One of his hands sought her other breast, and she just surrendered to the sensations his mouth and tongue provoked. She pulled his head to her again, which earned her another deep growl from Klaus.

After a while, her hand inconspicuously sneaked downwards. He was apparently too lost to notice, so Caroline took advantage of his distraction and ran two fingers along the length of his very ready cock. He groaned and wanted to grab her hand again, but she was quicker this time. She pushed him onto the mattress, blocking both of his arms with one of hers so he couldn't reach her other hand. He could have overpowered her in the blink of an eye, but Caroline was sure he didn't really want to stop her. She caressed his cock very softly, marveling at how velvety it felt to her touch. She gently took him in her hand and started to slowly move all the way along his hard length. After a moment, she began to exert a little more pressure and let her fingers play while she kept moving up and down. She felt Klaus' eyes on her and looked up at him. His gaze was dark with desire, and his lips were parted. She felt his hand in her hair and yelped when he suddenly pulled hard to tilt her head back.

"You do want to drive me insane, don't you, Caroline?" he growled, leaned forward and kissing her open mouth hard. She looked at him defiantly, passion blazing from her eyes.

"Yes. As insane as you are driving me."

Klaus groaned softly and released her hair. "Be careful what you wish for, my love."

She gave him a wicked smile and started to sinuously slide down his body, kissing his chest, his stomach, his hips. He moaned quietly, but when she let her tongue glide towards his cock in her hand, he jerked up.

"Caroline…"

"You are only allowed to either moan or scream my name from now on, Klaus. Otherwise… shut it." She felt drunken on her own power, and it was a great feeling. He dropped back onto the bed, and she tentatively placed a very soft kiss on the tip of his cock, letting her tongue circle it once. She saw his hands grip the sheet and she loved it.

Her tongue ran along one side of his length while her hand caressed the other, mirroring the motions. On the way back up, she left a trail of little open-mouthed kisses, her fingers moving in sync with her lips. Her tongue circled the head once more before she slid him deep into her mouth. His moan was almost painful, and the sound all but made her come. She ran her lips up and down his beautiful cock, never once stopping the movement of her tongue. He was panting heavily, staring down at her now, and she felt exhilarated. _Why don't you try that thing you read about the other day? _She ran her tongue over the tip a few times, and then, covering her teeth with her lips, she sucked his entire length into her mouth, moaning deeply around him. The effect was dramatic, to put it mildly. Klaus' groan was almost a scream, and his back flew off the bed. He gasped for air, staring at her with a mixture of absolute lust and disbelief.

"Gods, Caroline," he panted, "what…" At that moment, she drew him into her mouth again, and this time, he did cry out. He pulled her off him and crushed his mouth to hers, his hands ravenously plundering her hair, her face, her back. His moans made her dizzy, and the hunger of their hands on each other was overwhelming.

Caroline pushed him forward until he was resting with his back against the headboard. She had no idea where all her initiative and boldness came from, but it made her feel alive. _He_ made her feel alive. Taking his head into her hands, she kissed him deeply, leaving them both breathless again.

"I want you so badly, my love," he murmured roughly. "Now."

She smiled and bit her lip while she straddled him. Her eyes locked with his as she lowered herself onto him, taking him deep into her. A long, throaty moan escaped her the moment she felt him fill her completely. When she started to stir, he held her in place.

"Don't move." His arms came around her and he pressed her to his body, holding her as tightly as he could. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his. Never in her entire life had she felt this close to anyone, both physically and emotionally. They stayed motionless, entangled in each other, breathing each other in. "Niklaus," she whispered, tightening her arms around him. She felt him stiffen. Had she gone too far, using his full name? It had just happened, and it sounded so perfect to her right in this moment. Then she sensed his hand in her hair, pressing her cheek closer to his, his other hand softly stroking her back. _Heaven help me. I am falling harder and harder. How can he be this lovely?_

Slowly, she started moving again, and this time he let her, though still holding her close and guiding her movements. Everything inside her tingled and seemed to sparkle as her hips delicately rose and fell. Their sighs filled the room like soft music, and Caroline felt like crying at the beauty of it all. Moving her cheek away from his, she locked her fingers at the back of his neck and looked at him. Her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes.

Klaus couldn't believe any of what was happening to him. Her tenderness, the way her eyes were filled with longing and desire whenever she looked at him, their incredible closeness… it was all completely foreign to him. And then she had breathed his full name. It had touched him deeply, making him think that somewhere deep down, she knew she was being with _him_. Just him. Gods, how he never wanted to let this angel leave his side again, but… No. All buts could wait until the morning. Now was the time to give his Caroline all the pleasure she deserved – without any loss of control this time, he hoped.

He held her back firmly and bent her upper body. His other hand moved from her hair to cup her breast, squeezing it lightly. Pulling a moan from her, his lips closed over her exposed nipple and his tongue flicked across it forcefully. He felt her contract around him and groaned loudly. Her hips moved a little more determinedly at the sound. Oh, how he loved the way she reacted to him!

Caroline wanted more, and she wanted it now. Gripping the headboard with both hands, she took him even deeper inside of her and started to use the newfound leverage to move on his lap in sinful circles, varying her speed. She cried out when his strong hands gripped her buttocks and pushed her onto him harder. Reinforcing her hold on the headboard, she let her torso fall backwards and only moved her hips, keeping the rest of her body steady. She had never done anything like this before, and the pure lust flowing through her was intoxicating. Then, in the blink of an eye, she found herself pinned to the mattress. A mischievous gleam in his eyes, he swiftly dipped his head between her legs and licked her length with that mind-blowing passion of his. Her legs started thrashing, and instead of holding them down, he let her move freely, meeting her every motion with his mouth. He moaned against her, and it had the exact same effect as earlier – it drove her mad. She writhed under him, feeling the orgasm build inside her like a tidal wave. His fingers parted her lips, his tongue moving ever more determinedly, swirling and licking like he was tasting ambrosia.

The split second she was about to come, his mouth was gone and he slammed into her.

"Hell, Klaus!" she cried in a frenzy, tearing her eyes open. He had turned again, and he was as completely caught in their mating as he had been the first time. She watched, fascinated, her own ecstasy mirrored in his dark, twisted face. _More._

Caroline wrapped her legs around him, spreading her arms out on the bed, exposing herself to him fearlessly. The way he took her with such strength and determination was exactly what she had always wanted, not that she had ever realized that before. And now she needed him to lose his fear of going too far with her. He never could.

Her hands went to Klaus' face, touching the blackened veins under his yellow eyes, and her voice was dripping with desire when she demanded, "As hard as you can." He made a sound that came dangerously close to a sob, but there wasn't the slightest hesitation. He gave her what they both craved, working them into complete delirium. "Caroline," he growled when they were both finally reduced to nothing but damp flesh, helpless groans and uncontrolled shivers. His fangs were receding, but his eyes were still yellow. His voice was a mere rasp. "I… need to… see you give yourself to me."

His words were the final push it took to send her over the edge. "For you, Niklaus," she moaned in abandon, as her orgasm crashed over her and took the last remains of reality away.

"My beautiful girl," he whispered before he let himself follow. Her words echoed in his mind, making his release sweeter than any other he had ever experienced.


	28. The Man Who Couldn't Make Love

**I know I said I would thank everyone in a different language every day... and yesterday, I totally forgot that over my silly excitement! Gah! :) Okay, here we go - muito obrigada, sou realmente grata!**

**Your reviews make me so happy that I won't even complain about the damn jet lag making me wake up at 2am without being able to fall asleep again... okay, busted. I'm still complaining. But the amazing reviews make up for it big time, so please keep them coming to help me survive my meetings!  
**

**Oh, there have been some comments on the update speed, so just to explain: The story is basically finished. Apart from a mistake I found in a later chapter that entails some corrections to other chapters, too. ;) But I've been at it for a very long time. I don't really write that fast. Unfortunately. ;)**

**So, shall we have them enjoy some fresh air and quiet times before they have to start facing the music? ;)  
**

**Thank you again, everyone! You're the best! **

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

THE MAN WHO COULDN'T MAKE LOVE

Caroline's head was filled with their lovemaking. There was nothing else she could think about. They were having lunch with Elijah, discussing how to proceed, but she simply couldn't concentrate. His hands on her. His face between her legs. His hard cock filling her, making her scream with unspeakable pleasure. The way she had hardly been able to move when they had finally managed to tear their hands off each other.

She needed to have him again, and soon.

"Caroline." Elijah couldn't quite hide his amusement at her obvious distraction, just as Klaus seemed to be unable to wipe the slight smirk from his face. He had every reason to be smug, she thought with an inward smile, after the countless times he had made her scream last night. But so had she. _Smirk as much as you like. Remember just how often _you_ moaned _my _name, Klaus?_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said," Elijah answered patiently, "that I concur with Niklaus. It is imperative to have the upper hand when it comes to timing. Are you certain you can trust that black witch you went to, brother?"

"Yes," Klaus answered evenly. _He went to see a witch before he came here?_ "She owes me a very substantial favour which I called in now. The moment I tell her to, she will be spreading the news of my coming to Tiffauges in such a way that we can be sure Prelati will be made aware of it."

Elijah looked at him thoughtfully. "It will on one hand give us more time, so that the others can join us once they found the oak. On the downside, it will give them more time, too, to find additional means to cause us damage. Therefore, it is of the utmost importance to be prepared for any contingency. I have a helicopter and a private plane on standby to pick everyone up in Norway and bring them here the instant they find the tree."

Klaus nodded. His hand was on her back, his fingers softly tracing her spine. Caroline sensed he wanted to feel her skin as much as she wanted to get her hands on him. He was just better at covering it. He spoke up now. She listened to him, but in the back of her head, the only thing she wanted to hear from him right now was his desperate groan when he came. She tried to shake off the thought and concentrated on what he was saying.

"They will come here, that much is for certain. No other place would make sense. Mikael's goal is my insanity, and here is where he believes he can accomplish it the easiest. However, it might work to our advantage that Mikael will not expect me to be prepared. He does have a certain tendency to underestimate me. Apart from that, he will not be reckoning with all four of us standing together."

"There are nine of us," Caroline said. Klaus looked at her, puzzled. "Stefan, Damon and Elena are in Norway to help looking for the tree. They will join us, too. So we have a total of four Originals, four everyday vampires and one witch versus one Original and one warlock. Sounds manageable to me!"

Klaus groaned. "The whole Mystic Falls posse? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Be nice. They are here to help. And you know perfectly well that both Damon and Stefan can be pretty mean fighters. If I remember correctly, Damon almost had you staked a few months ago! And remind me again – wasn't it you who got burned and had to escape into someone else's body?" She grinned, making Klaus snort.

"Beginner's luck," he scoffed.

"Yeah right. And stop leaving me out of this. I am here, and I will do what needs to be done. So will Silv, and so will Elena. Get used to it." She saw both Elijah and Klaus flinch. Then they looked at each other, a moment of wordless communication passing between them. She would need to be on the watch, as the look the brothers were exchanging told her that they would be trying to keep both her and Silv as far from the action as possible, and she wouldn't have that. She was sure Silv would share her view.

"Be that as it may, and we'll still talk about that," Klaus continued, ignoring her last remark, "I am the one who is least exposed to mortal peril. Mikael does not want me to die right away. In fact, he might even go to some lengths to keep me alive. He knows that in my book, there are worse things than death, and that is what he wants for me. Madness, solitude and eternal suffering. He will, however, want everyone else to perish, with the exception of Prelati and Elijah. He needs Prelati to do the spell to extend his little stint on this side. As Silv pointed out, he requires blood from a relative. We are not actually related, so my blood would not work. Elijah is the only one of our siblings Mikael has ever even remotely accepted, therefore it is his blood he will be after."

Elijah frowned and shook his head. "He knows I would never give him so much as a drop of my blood."

"There are ways, brother," Klaus said curtly. "So once the troops are here, we will need to go into strategy details." He grinned at Elijah. "Remember? 'The opportunity to secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands, but the opportunity of defeating the enemy is provided by the enemy himself'."

"Sun Tzu was a wise man. And may I add, 'All war is deception.' Am I correct in assuming that you are planning to work with distraction and confusion?"

The brothers exchanged another knowing glance. Even though she had no idea what they were talking about, she had to again admire the blind understanding between the two. "Who is Sun Tzu?" she asked.

"He was a Chinese general and a philosopher who lived around 500 BC. He is the author of a work called 'The Art of War'. Despite the fact that his writings are more than two thousand years old – yes, sweetheart, there _are _things older than me on this planet – they haven't lost any of their relevance. You will not find many military or political leaders who haven't read and been influenced by that book." He smiled with his typical _Klaus_ cockiness. "Few truer things have been said than 'Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win'. This is why I am still here after so many years. Always one step ahead."

Caroline felt his hand increase the pressure on her back, and a quick rush of desire went through her. Couldn't they discuss this later? A slight hint of guilt invaded her mind. This was really important, and she was thinking of his lips on her body. What the heck was wrong with her?

Elijah got up. "I will call Rebekah and see if there are any news, and I have a couple of other phone calls to make as well. The financial markets never sleep, and we do want to remain the richest family in history, don't we?" His face split into a large grin at Caroline's nonplussed face, then he cleared his throat. "Niklaus, do you mind if we went to Tiffauges at nightfall? I have reason to believe that there is a hidden tunnel leading from the dungeons to the river. We should find it."

"How do you know?" There was the slight strain to Klaus' voice again that always showed at any mention of Tiffauges.

"I was here a few years ago."

"What?"

"No need to be upset. I had business to attend in Nantes and visited the ruins. That was when I heard a whisper about the tunnel from a local village boy. People perceived him as a little retarded, therefore no one took his ramblings seriously, but you know how it is – they usually know more than you would think at first glance. It is just that no one cares to listen to them. Unfortunately, I did not have time to find out whether that claim was substantiated, but we need to know the grounds inside out. Six o'clock?"

"Of course. And tell Rebekah to find that bloody tree already. How hard can it be?"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother, smiled at Caroline and left. She looked at Klaus. The electricity that had been sizzling between them during lunch seemed to turn into a series of electric shocks. _I want you. I want you. I want you._

"Shall we go for a walk?" he asked with his velvety voice. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Klaus raised her hand to his lips. Her heart melted again.

* * *

After they left the hotel, they walked down a narrow path towards the little river Caroline had run to the previous night. It was sunny, a few birds were chirping and a cool, light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees next to the stream, but Klaus did not notice any of it. All of his senses were focused on the beautiful woman walking next to him, as they had been for every single second since he had first laid eyes on her last night.

He'd had _so_ many women over the years. They had been beautiful, plain, skinny, large, intelligent, dumb, experienced, innocent. But not a single one of them had ever given herself to him like Caroline had, touched him like she did, moaned his name with such burning passion. Not one woman had ever been this flawlessly beautiful to him, inside and out. Her scent would never leave his senses again, and neither would the image of the sinfully erotic expression on her lovely face when he had made her come in his arms. It had bloody well been the best sex of his entire life.

By the Gods, he could not wait another minute.

Without a word, he slammed her into the nearest tree. She gasped in surprise but her arms came around his neck instantly and she pulled his lips to hers. He growled and let his tongue savour her mouth. He had no idea how he was supposed to ever be without her taste, her touch, her skin for so much as an hour again. Klaus had always been a very sensual man with an exceedingly healthy sexual appetite, but this was new to him. He knew he could easily make love to Caroline for days at a time without ever getting enough of her, without needing anything else.

She was lowly moaning into his kisses now, but he wanted more than whispered sighs. He wanted his name to tumble from her lips and her eyes to tell him that he was the only one who could give her what she needed. He released her lips and let his hands explore the silken softness of her hair – he had discovered very early on that she liked it very much when he caressed or kissed her hair, just as he adored the feeling of her hands on his face. Her eyes closed and she almost purred at his touch, making him shake his head in delighted wonder. This girl brought him to his knees.

He let his hands glide down to her throat, seeing a faint smile grace her lips. It had thrilled him beyond imagination to find that Caroline actually _liked _it when he did that. His fingers curled around her sensitive skin, exerting just the right amount of pressure to make her hover on the brink of pain. He brought his lips to her ear, sensing her shiver.

"So this is what you want, my love?" he asked huskily, slightly loosening his grip. "The thrill of pleasure and fear?"

"Everything you do to me gives me the thrill of pleasure, but there is nothing you could ever do to make me afraid." Her eyes were sparkling, challenging him, and he started to feel dizzy with desire.

"So be it." His hand squeezed her throat again, but this time he brought his tongue into play. He let it run on her skin, following the outline of his fingers. Her eyes widened and the loud moan she gave him made him feel all but godlike for a second. She was so distracted that she hadn't noticed how his other hand had reached the top button of her snug red blouse. With a slight smirk, he undid all buttons so swiftly that she still didn't realize what he was doing. Then he moved back and pulled the blouse off her, letting it fall to the ground.

She was wearing a dark blue, transparent lace bra that was beautifully set off by her alabaster skin. He swallowed. Her proximity had had him semi-erect ever since they had left the room, but now he was as rock-hard as he had been all night and most of the morning.

"It never ceases to amaze me just how exquisite you are," he whispered. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. This time though, he kept his eyes on hers and slipped her index finger into his mouth, running his tongue around it. He licked and sucked her finger, delighting in her passionate little gasps. Then he flicked his tongue over the spaces between her fingers. Gods, her skin was delectable even there! His mouth moved on, kissing the back of her hand, then her palm, her wrist, drawing little wet circles. Very slowly, he ran his lips, tongue and teeth up her arm until he had reached her bare shoulder. He took a moment to revel in the look on her face. She was panting, a dreamy expression in her eyes.

Klaus gave her an impish smile and covered her shoulder with open-mouthed kisses before he slid his tongue under the strap of her bra and pulled it down her arm, his tongue never leaving her skin. 'Oh…' she mouthed, her hands knotting in his hair. He loved to take her by surprise. Last night, he had been too overwhelmed by her, by his feelings, by his loss of control, to be at the top of his game. He smiled to himself. How utterly unforgivable.

His hand slipped into her bra and he gently freed her breast. "My love… I know I showed you a million times last night… and this morning… that I could spend a lifetime just devouring your breasts." And he gave himself over to the incomparable feeling of her soft, fragrant skin in his mouth. Her nipple hardened under the incessant assault of his tongue and teeth, making him quiver with lust. With a throaty moan, he freed her other breast and cupped them both with his hands, briefly squeezing her nipples between thumb and forefinger, pulling a series of groans from Caroline.

Suddenly, her hand was on his, stopping his motion. She looked at him, biting her lip, and urged his hand toward her pants, making him smirk. "Impatient, are we?"

Her face grew serious. "I need you now, Klaus. I've needed you ever since the minute we left the bed."

He gripped her face very roughly. "Say that again."

"I need you. Now."

She needed him? Klaus felt a warm glow spreading inside his chest. Even if she needed him just for sex, it made him burst with happiness. He quickly got rid of her pants, holding on a moment to absorb what he saw. His Caroline. Leaning against the tree, her bra out of place, her face flushed, headless desire for him in her eyes. For _him._ With a groan, he tore off her panties and lifted her up. She was about to wrap her legs around his waist when he hoisted her up higher, flattening her back against the tree and pulling her legs over his shoulders. Original strength did come in handy at times, he mused before he lost himself in her.

"Caroline," he grated as he let his lips touch her sex. Her cry was the loveliest symphony he could imagine. Oh Gods, was she soft and wet again! Her divine taste invaded his mouth and took hold of his senses. There was nothing he would ever enjoy more than have his lips and tongue make love to her wet center. He moaned into her soaked flesh, in turns licking and kissing her clit. She was contracting with every flick of his tongue, gasping and groaning and totally oblivious to the fact that they were in the great outdoors, in plain daylight. He started to lick her entire length very languidly, one slow swish of his tongue following another, finishing each one with a slow circle around her clit. After a few strokes, she was a whimpering mess, her legs trembling uncontrollably. With the last and most intense swipe of his tongue, he squeezed her butt hard.

She came in delicious abandon, encaging his head between her legs with a helpless moan. He had the distinct feeling that each and every pore in her body was opening, exuding a scent that wreaked complete havoc on his senses, making him more addicted to her by the second. As she had before, she made him feel like a god for an instant – a god pleasuring his goddess.

Klaus lifted her from his shoulders and lowered her to him, wrapping her legs around his waist this time, kissing her with soft determination while she was still gasping for unneeded air. She held on to his neck, all but melting into him, her fingers playing with a curl of his hair. When her panting had slowed down, her lips moved to his ear and her husky whisper sent a thrill down his spine.

"Take me, Klaus."

He made quick work of his own denims, all the while holding her up against the tree. She let her hands slide down to the hem of his Henley, pulling it over his head in one swift move. Her eyes closed as her fingers caressed his shoulders and slowly slid down towards his chest. The feeling of her soft touch on his skin seemed to make him tremble more each and every time. How did she do that? His hands moved under her thighs now, supporting her weight against the tree, as he positioned himself at her hot, wet entrance.

"Look at me, my love," he muttered hoarsely.

Caroline opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his. Very, _very_ slowly, he entered her, inch by torturing inch. She stared at him while he filled her, desire clouding her lovely blue eyes. Desire… and something beyond that. It was heaven. She was soft, wet, hot, welcoming. She surrounded him, and he had the unsettling feeling that she was giving him the home he had always been searching for. There, deep inside her, he had finally found it. His groan was long and very loud, but he could not have cared less about being heard when he felt her contract around him. She always reacted like that to any sign of his desire for her, and Klaus adored it in a way he had never thought possible.

"Caroline," he whispered, "I wish I could tell you how it makes me feel to be inside you, but I have no words. No… words."

Now it was she who trembled. "Why don't you show me how it feels?"

Cupping her face with one hand, he grabbed her backside with the other and started to thrust, deep and hard, emotions pouring from his eyes into hers and back into his. He knew she could read everything on his face. All that nameless passion he felt for her, the lust, the tenderness. The fact that she was his own personal paradise.

"Yes! Yes, _yes,_" she all but screamed when he increased his pace. He had always loved it hard and almost close to violent, but nothing had prepared him for the way Caroline enjoyed the way he took her with such brute force. He moaned into the curve of her shoulder, huskier and louder with each thrust. This woman was driving him so wild… so out of himself. And then he turned. Again. His vision blurred for an instant, then his Hybrid senses took over. He gripped her harder and took her like a madman, his need driving him insane. Her inner walls started to vibrate around his burning cock and he felt his orgasm approaching like a bullet.

"You're… glorious," she suddenly rasped. That did it.

With a deep groan, he let go and gave her everything he had, reducing his universe to the explosion of pleasure in his body and soul. And to the way Caroline shouted his name to the skies above. Repeatedly.

* * *

They were sitting under the tree that had witnessed their heated lovemaking. Klaus' back was leaning against the trunk while Caroline was ensconced between his legs, her back on his chest. His arms were around her, and her head rested against his shoulder. She idly stroked his legs. They had dressed, but both of them were unwilling to leave, so they just sat there, enjoying each other.

_If anyone had told me only a couple of weeks ago that Klaus of all people could make me so insanely happy – not to mention turning me into a serious sex addict – I would have thrown something at them. _

"So tell me," she said lightly, not wanting to get into any heavy stuff for the time being, "Who was your first time with, and how old were you? If you remotely remember what happened in your dim and distant prehistoric past, of course."

There was a subdued chuckle at her ear. "Time for ghosts of sex trysts past, sweetheart? All right. But it will be quid pro quo. You ask a question, I ask a question."

"Deal." He kissed her hair, making her sigh with sheer blissful warmth. "Very well then. I was fourteen when I first had sex. She was a girl from a neighbouring village. There had been a big celebration that night, about five villages coming together to sound praise for a successful harvest. Thanksgiving, so to say. I had seen her a number of times before and caught quite a fancy to her, but I had been too shy to make a move."

Caroline laughed out loud. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Darling, I have not always been the confident, regal, superior, wise, knowledgeable, charming, powerful, lethal and smoking hot stud who just shagged the hell out of you." He chuckled and kissed her neck, making her snort and giggle at the same time. But the butterflies were back with a vengeance now. _Darling. _

"So I hadn't really dared to make her acquaintance. But that day, there had been some games between the villages, and I had won two of the contests, namely the race and the younglings' sword fighting. After the feast, when night fell, she didn't stop staring at me from the opposite side of the bonfire. The other boys noticed and spurred me on. After two goblets of mead, I had finally mustered the courage to go and speak to her. She was a few years my senior, knew what she was doing and what she wanted. Turned out it was me that night. We ended up in the woods behind the village, and the burden of my virginity was lifted from me. Apparently, half the village had been watching, hidden in the bushes, and I was quite the hero for the other boys the next morning." Another chuckle, another kiss.

"Is that where your penchant for open-air sex stems from?" Caroline giggled. Town Hall gardens, benches in Norway, a tree in France… he definitely was an outdoors kind of guy.

Klaus laughed, ruffling her hair. "I would not call it a penchant, I would prefer to think of it as seizing the opportunity wherever it presents itself."

She playfully slapped his knee and grinned. "What was her name?"

"Rahel. Why?"

"Just wanted to see if you remembered," she smiled. "What happened to her?"

"I never saw her again. Finn told me at the time that she had been married off to some farmer, but I honestly can't tell you what became of her." Another kiss. "My turn. Same question."

"I was sixteen. He was Ryan Miller, a senior. Backseat of his Chevy. Turned out he, too, was actually after Elena and used me to get to her." She couldn't help a moment of pre-vampire bitterness, but she didn't want to go there now, so she quickly changed topics, noticing that he was about to say something. That first time wasn't really worth mentioning anyway. Ugh. "My turn again. Have you ever had sex with more than one woman at a time?"

"Yes. On a number of occasions."

Caroline swallowed. _Figures. _ "Did you like it?"

"Not quite my cup of tea, to be perfectly honest. I prefer to dedicate all my attention to one woman and I think a ménage à trois is an overrated experience, but just as with everything else, this is a question of personal preference. I know quite a few men – and women – who would give their right arm for it." He hugged her closer. "What is the one place you've always dreamed of having sex at?"

She blushed, glad he couldn't see it. How did he guess there had been one specific place she had so often seen in her fantasies? "Something rather cheesy, I'm afraid." Another kiss on her hair_. _"Tell me, darling." _I like it when you call me that._

"A lagoon. Clear, warm waters, soft sand, a tropical breeze… yeah, too many romance novels, I know, but I have seen that in my dreams very often. There are other places, too, but the lagoon is something I keep thinking about. Making love in the shallow waters with the stars above me and no sounds except those of the sea… Okay, my turn. What was your craziest sexual experience ever?"

Klaus laughed his wonderfully rich laugh. "You really care to know?"

"Of course! Come on, you're thousand-year-old Mr. Sexypants! If anyone has kinky stories, it's got to be you!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Kol is quite in the vanguard when it comes to the really bizarre stuff. That boy is weirdness personified. Even Elijah… never mind. I believe BDSM is no longer a taboo these days, so I will not bore you with any tales of that."

"Let me guess – you were not the submissive one."

He chuckled. "That is not too difficult a deduction, is it, love? No, I would say the craziest sex I ever had was during the French Revolution. Paris was burning, there was fighting in the streets, and barricades blocked virtually everything. She was a duchess, married to some aristocratic tyrant and actually on the side of the revolutionaries, for her lover was one of them. I knew her vaguely from a number of society gatherings. We accidentally met somewhere between two barricades right after her lover had been shot during a skirmish. People were fighting all around us, bullets whizzed through the air. There was nothing but mayhem and smoke. She knew she would not survive the revolution either way – being a duchess, the mob would have killed her sooner rather than later, without so much as considering her true sympathies. As a supporter of the people, however, she would have been sentenced to death had the Ancien Régime proved victorious. Her husband would have made sure of it. So she just looked at me in my ragged garments, all covered in blood from the fighting, and said, 'I want to live, one last time.' And that was what we did. We lived. Against the burning barricade, in the midst of the sounds and sights of war, for everyone to see."

'We lived.' The way he smiled over the reminiscence sent a bout of jealousy through her. _Now we are starting to be jealous of dead French duchesses, or what? _

"You _are _an exhibitionist after all. So how did she die in the end?"

"She deliberately walked straight into a blaze of musket fire. I could have got her out of the barricades alive, but it was not an option for her, and quite honestly, I did not care enough to stop her from doing what she did. There were so many things happening, so many people dying that one's thoughts never lingered on anyone's particular fate for any length of time. That revolution was truly nasty. When one thinks of atrocities in history, the first thing that springs to mind are usually the Nazis or carnages like the Killing Fields in Cambodia, but truth be told, the violence of the French Revolution was remarkable."

"Is there any historical event you haven't witnessed firsthand?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Very many. You can't be in all places at once. But I have seen history being made on a number of occasions. We somehow always knew to be in the right place at the right time. And there were many beautiful events, not just cruelty and war."

His whisper became silken now, stirring her senses anew.

"Will you let me be the one to make love to you in that lagoon, Caroline?"

_How can you even ask? Have you not yet understood that after last night, there is no other man I would ever want to touch me again – no matter what becomes of us?_

She didn't say it. Instead, she just covered his arms with hers. "Silv… Silv said you never actually make love. You only ever have sex."

"That is very true indeed."

Her heart sank, even though she had expected his answer. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to keep her body relaxed so he wouldn't sense her tension. Suddenly, she felt him brush a strand of hair from her face, and his lips were touching her earlobe.

"Last night, darling, _you_ have seen history being made. Last night was the first time in my entire life that I gave something of myself. Last night was the very first time that I have made love to a woman."


	29. Into Darkness

**Grazie mille a tutti/tutte! :)**

**More excitement for me today (apart from flying back home, so pleeease no snow in Denver until my flight's left the ground! ;)) - I just learned that I will have another trip to the US coming up, arriving on March 14th, and this time I'll be staying an entire week which means... I'll actually get to watch 4x16 AND 4x17! This is totally brilliant! **

**Then again, not quite as brilliant as all your lovely reviews and the new follows/favourites! So glad you liked the last chapter, everyone, and even if I'm repeating myself on a regular basis: Your reviews make me SO happy, guys!**

**Oh, and apart from not owning TVD, I definitely do not own the title of today's chapter either! ;)**

**We're taking a big step towards the moment of truth now...  
**

**Thank you all!**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

INTO DARKNESS

Elijah had good news when they finally returned to the hotel.

"They found it. Silv unspelled the oak, which apparently took a great effort due to the spell being in place for such a long time, but they were able to cut down a number of stakes and burn the bloody tree to the grounds. All the ashes were collected and most of it scattered in the sea, so that apart from the stakes they cut, there is no trace of white oak left. They are on their way and should be here in the morning."

Klaus nodded. "Please do tell me it was Damon Salvatore who found the tree by accidentally crashing into it head on."

Caroline huffed and Elijah grinned. "I am indeed sorry to disappoint you, brother, but it was actually Silv who sensed it. She found it in the next-to-last quadrant. Rebekah said she has started to look weak ever since she undid the invisibility spell and the tree was destroyed, so we will need to look into that once they get here. Are you two ready to leave?"

As they had done the previous nights, they left the car about a mile from the castle and approached the ruins on foot. Klaus' anxiety seemed to increase with every step. He grew silent and tense, not partaking in the quiet conversation that revolved around the Pays de la Loire, the region where Tiffauges was located. When they had reached the walls, his face was completely frozen. He stared in the direction of where Elijah had indicated the stables had been. A flicker of emotion crossed his face just before he steadied his features again, but neither Caroline nor Elijah had missed it. Was he thinking of Tempest? She noticed how closely the older Original was watching his brother, as if waiting for some sign of an imminent breakdown. Caroline wished she knew what to say to Klaus to relieve his anxiety, but she couldn't think of a thing, and what was more, he was not yet aware that Elijah had told her about how he had found him here all those years ago.

"Let us go and find that tunnel," Klaus suddenly spat and flashed into the ruins. They descended towards the dungeons, with Caroline's eyes never leaving Klaus' face. She could have sworn he was paling more with each step they came nearer to the subterranean cells, but his face betrayed nothing. Elijah scanned the somber hallway and finally pointed to his left.

"I think we can safely rule out all the cells on the right hand side, as they are facing away from the river. We will therefore need to search the chambers on the left one by one for trap doors and the like." He kicked open the first door and motioned for Caroline to step into the room. "Shall we?"

"Elijah."

Caroline shuddered at the icy remoteness in Klaus' voice. If she had her way, she would immediately get him out of the dungeons, run him back to the airport and get the hell out of this place. But it wouldn't be the right path – she was no psychiatrist, but it was blatantly obvious that he had to finally start facing his demons. She just wished it wouldn't be so hard to watch, although something told her she hadn't seen anything yet.

Elijah looked at his brother with cautious eyes.

"Which one?" Klaus asked curtly.

The older Original hesitated. "Brother," Klaus hissed between gritted teeth.

"The last one to the left."

Without another word, Klaus walked down the hallway. He looked like a ghost. Caroline started to follow when Elijah detained her.

"He needs to do this, Caroline. Let him do it alone," he said quietly. Caroline looked up at him. She knew he loved his brother dearly, but he was too used to the lone wolf routine and too used to letting Klaus have his way.

"I know he has to do it. But not alone, Elijah."

The Original looked at her. Her jaw was set, and she was ready to fight him if he was to hold her back. She would not leave Klaus alone in here, not for a minute. He could yell, snap her neck or just ignore her, but she would stay. She lifted her chin. Elijah's face was unmoving for a short while until he finally released her arm.

"I will start with the first room. Call if you need me." There was a brief pause before he mouthed, 'If _he _needs me.'

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, she followed Klaus towards the last dungeon to the left. Without acknowledging her presence, he pushed the unlocked door open and stepped forward. He stood in the middle of the room, just where she had been standing some nights ago, and did neither move nor breathe. His face was nothing but a mask and at this moment, he seemed light years away from the playful, passionate man who had given her such happiness and pleasure. Who had _been _so happy in her company only an hour ago. He even seemed light years away from the almighty Original who had first besieged Mystic Falls and scared the wits out of them. There was a sudden strangled sound, and it took Caroline a second to realize that it actually came from Klaus. He still hadn't moved, but his eyes had come to life. There was an unspeakable pain in them, just as she had seen it in her visions. And the day he had shown her his drawing of Henrik. She took a determined step towards him when his hand shot out like a snake and stopped her dead in her tracks. He did not look at her, and his voice was dead and cold, unsettling her more than any yell or menace ever could.

"You will not set foot in this room. Go to Elijah and stay there."

She took another step, making him snarl. "Caroline, I am utterly serious. Get out. Now."

"I'm staying."

"Leave!"

"Forget it!"

In a flash, he was in her face and pushed her out of the door. "This has nothing to do with you, so go help Elijah and leave me alone."

_Come on. You knew this wasn't going to be easy._ "That's exactly it, Klaus. You _are_ not alone, whether you like it or not. I am in this with you now, and it has everything to do with me. This is the place I have seen in the last vision the warlock gave me, even including that table, the metal shackles and the blood on the walls." She closed her eyes, then opened them again and fixed them on his face.

"Klaus. What I saw in the dreams, about you being tortured and… _Did that happen to you?_"

The last bit of colour drained from his face. She thought she saw a faint shimmer in his eyes, but it was gone before she could take a closer look. He grabbed her elbow and steered her clear of the room, crashing the door shut. All of a sudden, he sagged against the wall of the hallway, covering his face with his hands. A violent tremor went through his body, making Caroline ache to pull him into her arms, but she knew better than to try. Then there was a barely audible whisper that pierced her heart like a sword.

"If only it had."

* * *

She stared at him for a long while. "How can you say that?" she finally muttered. "How can you wish for something like that to happen to you?"

Klaus let his hands sink and looked her in the eyes. "It would have been preferable to the alternative. Caroline, I want you to promise me that you will stay out of this once Mikael and Prelati are here. You are not going to be anywhere near this castle, is that clear? Do not make me compel you, for I will if that is what it takes to make you stay away."

Caroline steadied herself. She felt like throwing another fit about the compulsion threat, but she had to be rational and keep the emotions out. "I am sorry, Klaus, but I cannot promise you that. The more of us there are, the better our chances to end this quickly. And I have been thinking. If Mikael believes that he can somehow get to you through me, the logical thing to do will be to use me as bait."

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" he roared, his voice thundering off the walls. "Fuck, Caroline, I will compel you, chain you to the hotel room and snap your neck! You have completely lost your senses, have you?"

"What's the problem? You will be there, and so will Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and everyone else. Wouldn't it actually be much more dangerous to leave me behind unprotected? Crap, I know you won't let anything happen to me, so what's the issue?"

Caroline hadn't seen him move, but she sure as hell saw his fist crash into the wall next to her head, an inch from her face. A large piece of stone crumbled to their feet, leaving a gaping open hole in the wall. This was Klaus, the Original Hybrid, in a full-blown blaze of rage – and it did not frighten her in the very least. Neither did the way he shouted at her, his voice at the point of breaking.

"And what if I _fail_ you, Caroline? What if your confidence in my capabilities to protect you is _not justified_?"

"I trust you, Klaus," she said simply.

"Oh, _now_ you are starting to trust me? With the one thing I can't be trusted to do?" He was still shouting, but he couldn't quite keep the despair from his voice. Caroline hadn't the slightest idea why he would believe himself incapable of protecting her, but for now, she would just need to be persistent. She placed her hands on his waist.

"I trust you."

He shook his head violently. "_Stop_ it, Caroline! You have no idea what you are talking about!" She slipped her arms around him, resting her hands on his back, ignoring how rigid he went.

"I trust you."

He started to push her away, but she held on to him with all the strength she could muster. He _would _have to snap her neck before she let go of him now. She looked up into his ashen face, her arms tight around his stock-still body. Then she placed a very soft kiss on his cheek, lingering for a moment before she pulled back to gaze at him again, her eyes wide open and shining with honesty.

"Implicitly."

His resistance to her touch collapsed almost audibly. That was what she had counted on – he could not fight her when she was this close to him, just as she couldn't fight him when he held her. His arms encircled her just as his forehead came to rest against hers. "Caroline, I can't risk it. I failed before."

"How?"

He just shook his head. Caroline took his face in her hands and kissed him. "Listen to me, Niklaus Mikaelson. Whatever it is that happened to you, whatever mistake you believe you made – it is not going to scare me off. You have tried to kill my best friend! Come to think of it, you've tried to kill most of my friends, Caligula, but here I am, in your arms. Shouldn't that tell you something?"

His eyes turned cobalt from the sudden fire in them, and his voice became a mere whisper. "What does it tell me, Caroline?"

"It tells you that I… that you are not the monster you believe yourself to be. Okay, at least not twenty four seven, that is." _That was not what you wanted to say, was it, Caroline? _ "So if you are afraid of me running screaming, forget it. Not gonna happen."

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. He stared at her, a deep frown on his face, assessing what she had just said. During the next few minutes, they stood looking at each other. Caroline waited patiently, aware of how decisive a moment this was. Klaus was very obviously struggling with himself, so she just gave him her proximity, keeping her gaze locked with his, not wavering or moving. His beautiful, expressive eyes were telling an epic tale of pain, rage, despair and violence. But there was something else as well, a softer gleam which Caroline couldn't quite place.

After what seemed an eternity, he nodded hesitantly, and his voice was hoarse when he finally spoke.

"So be it."

Her eyes widened at his words and he nodded again, a little more determined this time. "Let us find the tunnel. We will speak later tonight."

Caroline felt lightheaded. She couldn't quite believe this was really happening… he was actually going to tell her? He was going to speak to her of something he had kept bottled up for six hundred years and had not even told Elijah? Klaus started to set off towards the chamber they were hearing Elijah in, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned to look at her and she lifted his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his fingers, just as he had done a dozen times with hers. His expression turned into one of utter disbelief, and his lips parted. A second later, he had pulled her into his embrace and whispered against her hair.

"My amazing Caroline, is it so hard to believe that I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt?"

She smiled. "And is it so hard to believe that I want you to finally stop hurting?"

"Yes," he breathed, "it is."

_If I ever get near your freaking swine of a stepfather, he had better run very fast. _

* * *

When they entered the cell, Elijah's eyes immediately focused on his brother. Naturally, he had heard every word, and Caroline wondered if he was as surprised as she was at the development. Klaus avoided his gaze and moved to systematically search the room. Once he was with his back to them, concentrating on patting the opposite wall, Elijah gave Caroline a warm, almost grateful look and quickly squeezed her hand before joining his brother. She shook her head bemusedly. Pigheaded Originals. Or was it just men in general? Why did those guys never really talk to each other about things that _mattered_?

After a while, Klaus turned to his brother and muttered, "We are wasting our time. If anywhere, it is in _that_ dungeon." Without another word, he left for the last cell to the left. When they had joined him, Elijah looked at Klaus questioningly, the latter just giving an impatient wave for his brother to open the door. As they stepped into the room, Klaus turned to Caroline and said, "Please." She supposed she should probably make some concessions, too, and signaled her assent to remain outside which made Klaus lift one corner of his mouth a fraction.

She watched the brothers search the room and was amazed at how they didn't need to waste one word on agreeing who was doing what. They didn't even have to look at each other; it was more of a meticulously established routine. A few minutes later, whilst running his hands over a wall, Klaus' head jerked towards the alcove with the table.

"Caroline, where exactly have you seen the tapestry in your vision?"

She considered for a moment then pointed into the same direction he was looking. "About three feet left of the far corner, I'd say."

He moved the table, carefully avoiding any contact with the chains, and motioned for Elijah to join him. "Would you mind describing the tapestry again?" he asked while the two of them were punctiliously scanning the wall.

"It was an image of this castle and the surroundings, seen from landside. The river was in the background. The castle was still fully intact, with a big tower in its middle. Weren't those towers called 'keeps'?" Elijah nodded absently. "Anyway, everything was surrounded by lush green, kind of like it looks today. The grounds don't seem to have changed too much."

"Tell me more about the keep."

Caroline racked her brains. Closing her eyes, she let the image of the tapestry fill her mind. "It looked like an ordinary castle tower. Grey bricks. Battlements at the top. A few embrasures and small windows. That was all… no, wait a minute. There was a flag, a very large flag. It even seemed to be a little bit out of proportion. Yellow, with a black cross on it." She opened her eyes and found the men looking at her.

Klaus ran a hand over his neck and turned to raise an eyebrow at his brother. "'X never, ever marks the spot.'" _Why is he going all Indiana Jones now?_

Elijah's face lit up. "Of course!" In a flash, he had pushed the sturdy table to the wall. Klaus was on it with one elegant leap, his eyes on the stone ashlars in front of him. He pulled out his phone, just as Caroline had done two days ago, and illuminated the wall. A couple of seconds later, he stowed the phone back into his pocket and pressed a hand against one of the ashlars. There was a loud screeching sound, and a part of the wall disappeared, giving way to a pitch black hole. All three of them stared at the dark abyss until Klaus patted the stone he had just moved.

"Third from top, fifth from right – memorize this one, just in case," he commanded. He looked at Caroline hesitantly.

"Oh come on," she said softly. "I will not drop dead if I cross this room, okay?"

He looked away from her into the black nothingness ahead and held out his hand behind him. With a few quick steps, she closed the distance between them and took his hand. His fingers closed around hers, his thumb gently caressing the back of her hand. Elijah cleared his throat.

"Go ahead, Niklaus. I will be covering the rear." Klaus nodded, pulled out his phone again and turned on the flashlight function. Both Caroline and Elijah did the same with their mobiles. Then they stepped into the tunnel. Once they were inside, Klaus turned around and examined the walls. "Ah, there you are," he muttered and Caroline saw him touch a handle right next to the fake door. When he pulled it down, the heavy construction closed with the same godawful screeching sound. Caroline took a deep breath to fight the momentary feeling of claustrophobia.

Klaus scoffed at the door. "Isn't it uninspired, brother? Not a single secret passageway in the old castles with a somewhat more elaborate system."

"Tedious indeed," Caroline heard Elijah chuckle behind her. "What were they thinking, insulting your intelligence like that, Niklaus?" She grinned in the darkness.

They started to walk along the tenebrous aisle. The air was cold and very stale, as if there had been no fresh air supply for centuries, which was probably really the case. The walls smelled of soil and humidity.

Without a warning, Caroline shrieked. _Gah! _ Something had brushed past her foot!

"What is it?" Klaus and Elijah asked simultaneously.

"I don't know – something moved at my feet!"

They scanned the ground until Klaus gave a light chuckle. "We have company," he said, pointing his light to a spot at the bottom of the wall. Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of a _really_ large rat that was hovering on the ground, momentarily blinded by the light. "Ugh, gross!" she exclaimed, taking a step away from the animal. _What is it with the Indiana Jones stuff today?_

"Caroline, you are a vampire, for God's sake. This is just a rat!" Klaus couldn't quite suppress his amusement, and even Elijah laughed quietly. She raised her chin and stalked forward.

"Gentlemen, there was never any mention in the legends that vampires have to like these things. I grew up with fluffy bunnies, cute hamsters and ponies, so if you'll excuse me, I would really like to leave this place!"

_They are going to pay for all the chuckling! I don't know how, but they'll pay!_

After about a hundred yards, Caroline stumbled over something. Klaus steadied her immediately, and all three of them pointed their flashlights to the ground again. Caroline stopped breathing. It was a bone.

_Please tell me this isn't real!_

The ground ahead of them was covered in skeletons. Hundreds and hundreds of human bones were scattered on the floor. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from making any sound, but he noticed. Pulling her close, he tilted her chin up and murmured, "Are you all right, sweetheart?" She nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek, covering it with her own and closing her eyes for an instant to compose herself. His hand was warm and soothing on her skin. How could his touch always be just how she needed it in any particular situation, even when he had just gone through such a monumental moment of anxiety himself, only a few moments ago?

"Let's go on," she said quietly, squeezing his hand and taking a step forward, careful not to step on any bones.

"Well," Elijah's voice came up behind her, sounding somewhat strained, "another riddle solved. So this is where de Rais' hid the remains of his victims. Some of them, that is. In the beginning, he used to just throw them in the river, not caring about whether they were found. When the body count became too large, he needed to find other ways and it would seem he just disposed of his victims in here."

Some five hundred yards and another seven big rats further, the tunnel ended abruptly. There was another handle in the walls, making a tiny door creak open. They had to push their way through a layer of ivy, but then they were finally outside. Caroline inhaled the fresh night air, trying to chase away the smell and the lingering images of the gruesome tunnel and its inhabitants. She shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around how any human being could be capable of committing such a monstrosity. So many children had had to die to cater to the deranged fantasies of one man! No, de Rais hadn't been a man, he had been worse than any sort of animal. She thought of what Silv and Elijah had told her about how de Rais had died, and she wondered if there couldn't have been a crueler method.

Klaus and Elijah had examined the outside of the door and had found a hidden switch beneath another great mass of ivy. Klaus guided her hand to show her where to find the handle if need arose. She just nodded and moved away from the tunnel, walking a couple of steps toward the river. She heard him follow and turned around, looking up into his anxious face. A silent tear escaped her.

'Don't,' he mouthed, shaking his head. Very gently, he slid both of his hands into her hair and held her wordlessly for an instant. Then he bent down and tenderly kissed the single tear from her face.

And that was when she knew. As long as he was with her, she would live through everything, even the worst of cruelties. She was strong on her own, there was no doubt about that, but his presence made her even stronger. She would always be affected by things like violence, death and suffering. She would be hurt, cry over it and she would never truly understand it. But there would be nothing, absolutely nothing that could ever harm her to the point of breaking with him by her side.

* * *

Elijah had excused himself when they returned to the hotel. He and Klaus had looked at each other for a long moment until Elijah gave him an almost imperceptible nod and left.

"Where is he going?" Caroline asked as they walked to the room.

"Giving us some privacy. He won't be far."

"How come he always does the right thing?"

Klaus smiled. "Experience, wisdom, intuition. But the few times he gets it wrong, he _really_ gets it wrong."

Caroline lifted an eyebrow. "Silv?"

"He screwed up royally there. All she would have needed was some more time. But stubborn as he is, it was all or nothing and now or never. Rebekah was right when she said she had never seen two people that much in love, for he was ridiculously happy with Silv. Far more than he ever was with Tatia or Katerina or anyone else. Silv loved him back like no other woman ever had, and the intensity of it somehow made him turn into… well, _me_ for a while – he wanted what he wanted, and he wanted it immediately. She was just not ready to take the big leap at that time, and all he would have had to do was wait. I do hope he gets it right this time around."

The minute Caroline closed the door behind them, his lips were on hers. His kiss was gentle, soft and almost… loving. Her lips moved against his while their tongues were caressing each other slowly, intimately. This kiss was not about passion or desire, it was simply about Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes needing each other.

When she finally released him, his eyes were clouded and he looked like he was about to say something, but he just continued to stare at her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. How she would love to just hold him now, bask in his warmth and forget the world, but this was so infinitely more important than her silly neediness.

"Tell me," she whispered.

He swallowed. She kicked off her shoes and sat in the middle of the bed, holding out her hand to him. After a brief hesitation, he, too, removed his shoes and joined her on the bed. She sat between his thighs, wrapping her legs around his hips. Klaus crossed his legs behind her backside, pulled her closer and heaved a desperate sigh.

"I'll say it again, Klaus. You will not send me running. I will still be here when you finish." Caroline gave him a tender kiss on the lips and looked up at him patiently.

"You know I have never spoken of this to anyone, not even to Elijah." His voice was even, but his stormy eyes were betraying just how hard this was for him. "I have indeed met Prelati and de Rais in their time, or should I say, I have met my worst nightmare. Ever since it happened, I have kept the memories tightly under wraps, never allowing them to surface until this whole thing started a few weeks ago. I have seen so many cruelties, Caroline, some far worse than the ones that haunt me so much, but these are my own personal hell. I had hunted atrocities for all my life, taking pride in having witnessed even the most depraved of crimes. Things you would never dream existed – and believe me, _everything _exists. People call us monsters, and that we are, but compared to some humans, we are… how did you put it so aptly… fluffy little bunnies. There had been rumours about the Baron, and I was keen to find out whether they were true. I did not have a care in the world when I left for Tiffauges, completely confident about being an invincible Original…"


	30. Dungeons, Part II

**Kiitos paljon! (Apologies, Finland, if this is not correct, I had to google it ;))**

**And sorry for being so mean yesterday... but I had to break this into two chapters. I'm quite sure most of you have already figured out what happened, so without further ado, on to the moment of truth...  
**

**Again, thanks so very much to everyone who reads/reviews/favourites/follows!  
**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

DUNGEONS, PART II

_FRANCE, 15th CENTURY_

_Tempest was chasing the wind, and for moments at a time it almost seemed he might capture it. We were no longer horse and rider now, and our customary battle for dominance had subsided hours ago. Flying over the fields, we had become an entity. The few passers-by we encountered gaped at us open-mouthed, for the pitch-black horse with the hooded man melted onto its back was a truly spectacular yet disconcerting sight, and more than one peasant crossed himself when we flew by._

_I was bursting with energy. All my worries forgotten for now, I felt more alive than ever, racing along the Loire with the wind on my face and the powerful horse beneath me. It was in moments like this when I embraced what I was the most. I no longer heard my mother's poison-filled voice hissing at me that I was an aberration of nature. Nor did I see my stepfather's face, blazing with hatred when he looked at me, the constant reminder of his failure to control his wife. There was no scheming, no war, no fighting. No, all of this was gone now. There was just exhilaration and speed. _

_When we arrived at Tiffauges, we were both pleasantly exhausted from the strenuous ride. A pale boy approached us cautiously and held out his hand for the reins when I jumped off my horse. I pushed the boy's hand away and dismissed him. "You would regret it, lad. I shall do it myself. Go and announce my arrival to your master. I am Niklaus, Count Mikaelson." We had all long since learned that aristocracy dealt with aristocracy only, which was why Elijah had compelled every single English ruler since the days of Henry II Plantagenet in the 12th century to recognize the titles Henry had bestowed on all of us back then. In other European countries, it was even easier as no one ever dared to doubt foreign aristocrats' titles. My siblings and I had never aspired for any rank higher than that of counts and countess, as that would invariably draw too much attention and might aid Mikael in tracking us down. Still, in our dealings with members of the aristocracy, titles were imperative._

_The boy bowed and kept his eyes on the ground while pointing into the direction of a large cluster of beeches to his right. "Monsieur le Comte will find the stables behind the trees. The first bay has been prepared for your horse, Votre Grandeur." I nodded and led Tempest in the indicated direction._

_A few hours later, after I had rested and refreshed myself in the exaggeratingly generous chamber I had been shown to, a servant arrived to inform me that the Baron was expecting me for dinner in the grand hall. I waved him away, examining myself carefully in one of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors the room seemed to be built of. It was not out of vanity that I assessed my physical appearance more closely than usual. No, this was sheer tactics. The Baron was widely known for his exuberant, lavish lifestyle, and he needed to recognize me as a kindred spirit, which meant that the most refined garments were in order. If the rumours about the warlock at his side were true, there was a faint possibility for compulsion not to work. I had to be prepared for any contingency, even if I had to work my way into Gilles de Rais' secrets the old-fashioned way – with charm, finesse and cunning. Real mind games were not to be expected, as the Baron was not exactly famed for his sharp wit._

_I walked down the impressive flight of staircases towards the great hall, en passant admiring some of the Baron's vast collection of paintings. One of them caught my eye, and I stopped to examine it more closely. It was a beautiful Russian Icon, covered in gold, depicting three angels gathered round a table. My breath caught, and I thought, 'Impossible!'. I had heard of this work, but word was that it had mysteriously disappeared shortly after the artist, a Russian named Andrei Rublev, had finished it. Still captured by the sheer mystery about this ethereal work of art, I heard a faint sound and turned around._

_The Baron Gilles de Rais was standing at the bottom of the staircase, looking up at me with an amused expression. _

_"It is indeed what you suspect, dear Monsieur le Comte," he commented in a dark, commanding voice, looking pointedly at the painting._

_"Then I must congratulate you, Baron de Rais, as this is arguably the finest piece of art that has ever been known to leave the Russian realm. The Trinity… I am veritably impressed." I replied politely, inclining my head with a smile. "You must tell me over dinner how you came by it."_

_The Baron bowed in turn, and I descended the stairs to shake his outstretched hand, using the time to assess his appearance, just as he examined me. He was impeccably groomed, of course, with dark hair surrounding his head like a helmet, and a moustache twirled in the very latest fashion. However, his eyes were his most prominent feature. They were very dark, almost black, with something at their bottom that resembled an almost imperceptible glow of red. Had I still been human, I might have found them very disconcerting. This is what the Devil's eyes would probably look like. Well, I corrected myself, not quite. My eyes were blue after all. I smiled in anticipation. This was going to be amusing indeed._

_I was as utterly mistaken as I had never been in my life._

_We were but three men at the dinner table. The third man was introduced to me as one of the Baron's closest friends, a Monsieur Francesco Prelati. He was smallish, with a strangely unattractive face, his skin of a fallow complexion, and he was displaying the beginnings of a hump. The man reminded me of the monks I had happened upon in a very secluded Northern Italian Benedictine monastery almost a century ago. Never before had I beheld such an obscene gathering of ugliness, inside and out. It had been positively suffocating. When I heard that said monastery had been burned down a couple of years later, cremating almost every single monk inside its thick walls, I thought that whoever had set fire to the friary had done humanity a great service. _

_Prelati barely spoke during dinner, and the few words he said were uttered in an unpleasantly high-pitched timbre that was the complete opposite to de Rais' deep voice. But I could sense a strong aura surrounding him. So the first rumour turned out to be true. The Baron did indeed employ his own personal warlock, a powerful one at that, and judging by the somber energy he exuded, he was very deeply rooted in the darkest of magic. He could not kill me, but he could certainly cause minor inconveniences. And I sensed something else - a faint waft of vervain in the air. I was not overly surprised, but still – how had they known? Irksome. _

_Dinner conversation revolved mainly around politics, war and art as was customary in those times. De Rais was not an intelligent man, but what he lacked in intellect, he made up for in determination and a certain primitive shrewdness. I suspected the warlock to be the driving force behind his every achievement, and I idly wondered what Prelati's price for his servitude was. This was not about money or possessions. Well, if I wanted to find out, I had better start getting to the task at hand._

_"So," I ventured while we were waiting for dessert to be served, "Baron de Rais, I understand Tiffauges is only one of your many stately residences. Is it here you prefer to spend most of your days?" I already knew that he did, of course, but I wanted to steer the conversation to our more immediate surroundings._

_"It is indeed, Monsieur le Comte. Tiffauges offers certain… amenities not necessarily available to me at my other Châteaux. Its close proximity to the river is also of great advantage."_

_"How so?"_

_The Baron gazed at me probingly, then he replied, "You are a man of the world, Count Mikaelson. I am confident you will understand a man's need for privacy while tending to his business."_

_"I most certainly do."_

_"That is what I thought. Well, suffice it to say that the river is a necessity to me, as are a number of objects I would find difficult to carry with me on my travels." He raised his glass to his lips, drinking greedily. His speech was starting to slur very slightly. Good._

_I noticed his eyes moving to Prelati's for an instant, as if searching for reassurance. Prelati remained motionless, but he lowered his lids, then looked up again. He was obviously agreeing. Ah, so we were getting somewhere! _

_"As I gather, Monsieur le Comte, you too are a man appreciative of privacy," the Baron stated. My eyes narrowed. Yes, he knew what I was, and it was quite clear he had not found this out by himself. The warlock could not have known either before seeing me in the flesh. Yet they were prepared. Again - who had warned them?_

_"Are there not aspects to everyone's life that are best kept in the dark?" I answered calmly._

_"Very aptly put, Monsieur le Comte. And word has it that you consider yourself quite at home in the darkness, do you not?" _

_I smiled rather viciously at his pathetic attempt to make _me_ of all people reveal myself to him. He may be a Marshall of France, but he was dumb, arrogant and obvious. _

_"I like to think of myself as a man whose home is wherever the mood takes him. I neither accept nor respect any boundaries. And this is something that I believe to also be true for you, Baron de Rais, if I am not mistaken."_

_"You are not. Mundane human limitations do not apply to me either. It seems we are of kindred minds."_

_"Is that so. And how is it, pray tell, that human limitations do not apply to you, dear Baron?" I asked, genuinely amused now. What a presumptuous imbecile. I noticed Prelati shifting in his chair, apparently nervous. With good reason too, as he had better not forget in whose presence he was currently dining._

_"If you will allow, Monsieur le Comte, I shall entertain you with a small demonstration after dinner. I am certain you will find it most enlightening. But here comes our dessert. I do sincerely hope it will be to your liking, as it was created in your honour."_

_I inclined my head, hiding a satisfied smile. A demonstration. Was he actually deranged enough to go about his purported perversities in front of a witness? Or did he delude himself into thinking that being what I was, I might enjoy them? I may have been a great number of things, most of them evil, but neither was I perverse nor did I consider the torture of children entertaining. A fleeting thought of Henrik crossed my mind. My youngest brother had been mauled to death by a werewolf, and it had been my fault. I had loved him so much, more than any of my other siblings, and there had been a very strong and particular bond between us, but I had not been able to protect him as I was supposed to, still being a mere human. His agonized screams haunted my frequent nightmares to this day, and even after more than four hundred years, the guilt and pain had not completely subsided. No child deserved to suffer like that._

_I pushed the thoughts away as dessert was served, an elaborate arrangement of fruit and pastries._

_"Baron de Rais, please do convey my sincere compliments to your chef. Dinner was exquisite, and this creation looks spectacular indeed."_

_"I most certainly will." He raised his goblet, and I mirrored his action. Prelati was not drinking, and his nervousness seemed to increase. I lifted the fork and speared one of the pastries. The Baron had also begun to eat, so I took the little cake into my mouth and swallowed it whole._

_Suddenly, the room began to spin and my mouth and throat felt like being torn apart with a dagger. I could no longer breathe. That bloody French bastard had vervained me! Could he really be that stupid? The warlock must have told him I could not be killed, so what was the meaning of this? Did he have a death wish? Well, I would be more than happy to oblige - they were dead men, and they would die slowly and painfully. From the look of them, they would probably squeal like swine. _

_Christ, the pain in my throat was getting more and more unbearable. Trying to get up from my chair, I felt my legs give and crashed to the floor. The last thing I saw was Prelati standing over me, arms outstretched, murmuring some kind of spell. The only word I could make out was 'immobilitas'._

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_When I awoke, I found myself in a chair, bound to its armrests with ropes that burned into my skin. Vervain again. My throat was no longer burning, so they apparently hadn't forced any poisoned food or drink on me. Wanting to shake my head to chase away the remnants of the daze that engulfed me, I found I could not move. Puzzled, I tried to lift my arms and feet – to no avail. I focused on thinking logically, trying to find a clue to what had happened. They vervained me, I fell, Prelati was mumbling…_

_'Immobilitas'._

_The wretched warlock had used an immobilization spell on me. A slight rush of anxiety flashed through my body. Loss of control was not something I was overly fond of, not that I really had anything to fear. I closed my eyes, quickly concentrating on the beautiful Russian icon I had beheld earlier today. Going over every detail of the painting, I felt my mind settle and the disquietude disappear. Instead, I busied myself with focusing on what I would do to Prelati when this was over. Most spells were of a temporary nature back then, as magic like all things was still developing, so I would be free within a few hours. A day perhaps._

_He had signed his death sentence before, but now he was not only to die painfully, he was going to suffer like no one in history ever had. I would keep him alive and sentient long enough to drive him into full-fledged madness from the pain. _

_While I was making a mental list of adequate torture devices and considering giving Kol an opportunity to live out his ever-present aggressions on Prelati and de Rais for a while, I heard a door creak open. _

_"I apologize for the inconvenience, Monsieur le Comte," the Baron's dark voice sounded from somewhere behind me. "But I do not appreciate any disturbances during my little demonstration, which I am certain you will understand once we have begun." He had come around my chair and was facing me now. I could only roll my eyes. The Baron chuckled. "Oh, I forgot that you are not able to speak either. It does seem that you have found boundaries after all, have you not?"_

_He was mocking me. He _dared_ to mock me! I would have to invent new tortures, for I could not think of a known method that would satisfy my raging desire to inflict pain on this man. He could apparently read it in my eyes, as he staggered back and stared at me, fear plain on his face. I would have laughed had I been able to. De Rais was so obviously a coward and so obviously deluded into believing that his warlock would keep him safe from anything that it would be more than delightful to watch him beg for his death._

_The door creaked open again, and I could hear two pairs of footsteps. A man and a child. "Ah, there you are, Francesco. Right in time, as our esteemed guest has just joined us again. Now let us see what you brought us tonight, shall we?" There was a greedy undertone to his cheerful voice._

_Prelati came into my peripheral view, dragging along a frightened-looking peasant boy of no more than eight or maybe nine summers. He was fair-haired, very skinny and his eyes seemed to bulge out of the sockets. The warlock pushed him towards de Rais, who roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him into the faint light of the candles to examine him more closely._

_"Very nice indeed, Francesco. You just know me too well, do you not?" He winked at the warlock, then gazed at the lad again, a voracious desire in his black eyes. He ran his hand over the boy's hair and patted his cheek, purring "You will like it, young one. Well, at least in the beginning. I am not so certain about the rest." The boy's eyes grew even larger, but he kept bravely silent, and my stomach gave a twist. I tried to force my body to obey me and move, but it was futile. _

_I was condemned to watch. Sick to my fingertips, I kept my eyes locked on the doomed lad's the entire time. There was nothing other I could do than try to silently convey to him that he was not alone in here and that I was going to make this completely deranged madman pay a hundred times over. Somehow, I had a feeling that the boy seemed to understand. He never took his eyes from me, and I could see it gave him strength. Hours later, after his screams had long since died away and the remains of his body had been carelessly tossed into a corner of the room, I still stared at the spot where the light in his eyes had finally subsided. _

_Another while later, I heard footsteps again. It was Prelati, and he was alone this time. I watched him in utter disgust. He had not touched the boy after dragging him into the room, but I had seen the pleasure in his eyes as he had witnessed the scene. He had been thoroughly enjoying himself, and I gathered that this was his price. He wanted to be here, to witness his master's depravity. He may have been a warlock, but he was also a very sick man._

_Approaching me, he took out a small knife and a goblet. Without a word, he made a cut to my forearm and let my blood pour into the goblet. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he planning to do with it? After a minute, he took the goblet and walked to a small table that had escaped my notice so far and where a similar cup was already waiting. He poured my blood into the second goblet, took up what looked to be his grimoire and started mumbling a spell. I could make out a couple of words like 'frater', 'resuscitare', 'dolor' and 'speculum'. What, was he going to revive his brother to join the amusement? _

_I was starting to become increasingly frustrated at my paralysis and had just started to envision the next painting to tame my impatience when the warlock left the chambers and did not return for a while. Once he did, he came straight to me, goblet in hand. I looked at him, my eyes blazing with menace, and he did recoil for a second. Then he moved closer again, forced my lips apart and shoved the goblet between them. My eyes narrowed further, but I had no choice than to swallow the contents. I could taste my own blood, mixed with someone else's and some other ingredients I could not quite place. _

_When Prelati pulled the goblet away, I felt a fine line of blood dripping from my mouth. For a moment, nothing happened. But I was not fooled – he was a very capable warlock, and whatever he had concocted would show its effect on me soon. And I was right. At first, there was just a delicate haze, descending on my sight like a cloud and blurring my vision. I felt a coldness sneaking up inside me and I knew that whatever would be coming, I would not like it._

_There were noises outside, a wail and what sounded like a slap. The door opened, and I felt my daze increasing. Something was really wrong, but my head could not hold on to any coherent thoughts for long. Not only did I not have any control over my body, but my mind was now failing me as well. I felt completely helpless, and I despised the feeling. I could hear de Rais and another child entering the room. God, not again! _

_De Rais turned to face me, and in a rather theatrical gesture, he pulled the child from behind him and shoved him towards me. Through my blurred eyesight, I could see a boy with dark long hair and big bluish-grey eyes. Just like mine. _

_HENRIK!_

_No! Henrik had been dead for over four hundred years! He had died in my arms! But it was him, there was no doubt, I would recognize my baby brother even after eons, his face had never faded in my memories. __An expression of deep joy appeared on his features as he recognized me. He looked at me with those trusting eyes I remembered so distinctly and whispered, "Nik?". It broke my heart to hear his voice after so many centuries, and the fear in his tone all but made me want to scream. _ It broke my heart to hear his voice after so many centuries, and the fear in his tone all but made me want to scream. He expected me to pull him from the Baron's grip and bring him to safety, of course. My eyes went from Henrik to de Rais, and I saw the same sickening, deranged want in his face that had been directed at the other boy earlier. 

_NO! NO! Not this! Not Henrik! No! Please, no! Gods, I needed to move! It felt like my head was going to burst from how desperately I tried to force myself to break away from this spell. I closed my eyes for an instant, trying to concentrate and somehow conjure up some magic of my own. My mother had been a witch after all, so there must be something of her power inside me as well, mustn't there? _

_I could not do it. _

_Sitting in the chair, as paralyzed as I had been before, I stared at Henrik, whom de Rais was now yanking towards the chains dangling from the ceiling. He snapped the shackles closed around Henrik's wrists, all the while my brother's eyes never left me. Accusing, questioning, frightened. De Rais stepped towards the table and was apparently choosing an instrument from the stately selection, while Prelati just stood and watched, a sick greed in his eyes. The Baron returned with an indented knife, giving me a crazed smile as he approached Henrik. _

_I tried. Heavens, how I tried! Cursing the Gods and begging them at the same time, I nearly went mad. Maybe I even did for a while. My little Henrik, my beloved brother whom I had already lost once and mourned for centuries, whom, as a young man, I had sworn to protect and failed so miserably. Here he was, not ten feet away, waiting for me to finally be true to my oath. Everything inside me screamed, howled and burst with panic._

_I watched my baby brother being cut open, torn apart, beaten, violated. His horrific screams were filling the room, his eyes were on me. They were full of hate, of loathing, and he was so right to hate me!_

_Everything that happened to him happened to me. The spell was mirroring all of Henrik's pain in me. Every blow, every cut that was inflicted on him was inflicted on me simultaneously, but I did not notice the pain, and even if I had, I would not have cared. Henrik stared at me while de Rais tortured him in ways I hadn't known existed, again and again. I went through everything he had to endure, but I should have gone through a thousand years' worth of pain and violence because I could not move. I was so utterly useless. And I was a traitor. My only aim in life had ever been to protect my family, and I had betrayed them yet again. My baby brother… it was my fault, just as it had been centuries ago._

_Then my mind went blank and I shut everything out. I closed my eyes. _

_I left Henrik to die alone._

* * *

He was silent for a very long while. "Hours after it was over, Elijah found me. He had been uneasy about my trip in the first place, and contrary to mine, his intuition had not failed him. He took me away from the dungeon, and we were about to leave when I heard my horse. And then there was…"

"Your stepfather. He killed Tempest. He was behind everything that happened that day."

"How…?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Elijah told me. Please don't be mad at him, I kind of begged him to tell me. But he didn't know what really happened to you in there."

"I never mentioned Henrik to him. Not once. He has no idea. He would hate me for the rest of eternity."

Caroline was staring at him, ignoring the silent tears that were streaming down her face. His voice was broken and he wasn't able to look her in the eyes.

"Klaus," she whispered, horror-stricken, "he would not! Never! Oh God, I don't know what to say to you. I have no words…"

"No words to tell me what a good-for-nothing failure I am? Please, do not strain yourself, go right ahead," he snarled and started to get up. Caroline grabbed his hands and pulled him back.

"Are you nuts? Klaus, none of this was your fault! You were _immobilized_, for crying out loud, what were you supposed to do? You could not move, you could not speak, and you had to _watch!_ What on Earth makes you think you failed your brother?"

"It was my _duty,_" he all but screamed. "I was his older brother, and I had already let him die once! Whatever the circumstances, it was my responsibility to look after him! Instead, I let him be violated, tortured and killed! And I…" his voice cracked. Caroline pulled him into her arms, ignoring his half-hearted resistance. She let them both fall back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, pulling his head onto her shoulder like she had done back in Tromsø and entwining her legs with his. "You what?" she asked very softly.

"I closed my eyes, Caroline! I was not with him when he died. I abandoned my baby brother because I could not bear to see the hate in his eyes! And I never mourned, not once in six hundred years, because I was too much of a coward to face the memories!"

Without a warning, Klaus buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and started to cry.

He wept forever. Caroline's heart broke for him with each desolate sob, every inconsolable tear, and it mended with all the times he pulled her close, with every desperate touch of his hands to her hair, her face, her hands. She did not utter a word, holding him and letting him make up for six hundred years of suppressed mourning. How could he even think it had been his fault? The mere thought of what he had gone through made her spill another round of silent tears. No wonder he didn't even want to _see _her in that cursed room! She conjured the visions Prelati had given her; how desperate had she been because she hadn't been able to move so much as her toe to help Klaus while he was being tortured! And how much worse must it have been for Klaus.

At some point in the middle of the night, he began to gradually calm down. Caroline was stroking his neck, her cheek resting against his hair, when he whispered, "You did not leave."

She squeezed her eyes shut. How much did this man loathe himself to think that she would actually leave because of something that was not even his fault to begin with? "I told you so."

He lifted himself onto his elbows and looked at her for the first time in what seemed to have been hours. "Should you not be appalled, horrified, disgusted?"

"I am. I can't even begin to tell you how much. Prelati, de Rais and that monster of your stepfather are the worst kinds of lowlife imaginable! There isn't an adequate word in the English language to aptly describe them!"

"What about… me?"

She sighed. "Klaus, I can only repeat myself. None of this was your fault, and no one on the face of the Earth would ever blame you for what happened to Henrik. Except you, of course." She paused. "Why didn't you turn it off? If anyone ever had reason to, it would have been you after that. So why didn't you?"

"I left my brother alone, I let him die. The least I could do was to go through the ordeal of suppressing the memories myself, of needing decades, even centuries to really bring them under control." He shook his head. "It did not even come close to what I would have deserved to suffer through instead."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You never turned it off so you could _punish_ yourself?"

He didn't answer. She touched his cheek with her fingertips, seeing his eyes close at her caress. _So vulnerable, so strong, so flawed, so… Klaus. Caroline, come on now. You feel it, you have felt it for a while, so admit it already._

She stiffened as the final realization hit home. This was it for her. She would never recover from Klaus. And that thought was so beautiful, it plain terrified her.

He stared at her now, sensing a change in her but obviously not knowing what to make of it. When she didn't speak, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elijah would certainly agree with me, as would my other siblings."

_Plunge in. Head on. _"They most definitely would not. Not only because this _wasn't _your fault, Klaus, but because they have the same issue I am facing when it comes to you."

He gazed at her, raising an eyebrow. "And what issue, pray tell, would that be?"

She cocked her head and shrugged lightly. "They love you."

Silence. He straightened up, his whole body going completely rigid. There was not the slightest motion as he breathed, "Caroline, what are you saying?"

She looked up at him, a sudden lump in her throat. Her answer was barely more than a whisper.

"I love you, Niklaus. That's… that's what I'm saying."

He was beyond frozen. "I don't believe you." The answer came like a pistol whip, like a reflex reaction. _Of course you don't._

"Klaus Mikaelson," she said softly, "you are one thousand years old. You have seen everything and everyone and you know to tell the truth from a lie. You know _me. _So look at me. Look me in the face and tell me I am lying to you."

Caroline locked her gaze with his. Whatever the price, she would gladly pay it for this man. _I know you hate it, Caroline. Still… _She swallowed. _Courage!_

"Look me in the eyes and compel me."

His eyes widened in shock. He took her head in his hands and stared into her face for a very long time, but he didn't do it. He did not compel her. Resting her hands at both sides of his neck, her eyes told him everything that whirled inside her. Her joy at finally having been true to her own heart, her anguish and pain over what he had just told her, her all-consuming desire, her fear of losing him, of not knowing for certain if he felt the same. And all the deep, irreversible, honest love for him that filled her so completely.

"Caroline," he whispered helplessly.

He kissed her with such adoration that she thought her heart would inflate to the size of a hot air balloon. There had been a beautiful intimacy between them ever since they had first touched, but this was something completely new. Caroline was not sure she would be able to handle how everything inside her was suddenly burning for him in such an _absolute _way. There was no turning back for her. Ever.

They undressed each other slowly, lingeringly, never once taking their eyes off one another. Klaus' hands wandered all over her body, caressing her with feather light touches that made her feel like she was floating in midair. His lips lingered on her neck, slowly kissing every inch of the sensitive skin, then moving on to her breasts in the same agonizing pace. Every caress, every soft touch of his lips on her skin spoke of how no one had ever given him what she just had.

He was _worshipping_ her. And Caroline knew she would love him until her dying day for his unspeakable tenderness.

When she could no longer bear the sweet agony, she whispered, "Klaus."

"Yes, my darling?" _How can one word make me melt like that?_

She slid her legs onto either side of his body, feeling his hard length brush her thigh. She needed him more than anything in the world.

"Let me feel you."

His eyes contorted in something that remotely resembled pain, but his shaky sigh told her it was nothing but the rawest of emotions. He rested his arms on both sides of her head, letting his hands caress her hair the way she loved so much, and entered her even more slowly than he had that afternoon. When he filled her completely, he pulled her up so she came to rest on his lap, her legs around him. Gently caressing her sides, he gazed into her face, kissing her ever so softly again.

"Make love to me, Caroline. Very slowly."

She moved in the same agonizingly languid rhythm he had earlier. She couldn't bear to lose a single inch of contact with his skin for even a second, just as she was completely unable to tear her eyes from his. This was the most intimate moment she had ever experienced and it nearly killed her, even more so when something started to spark inside her, very gradually. Her breathing accelerated, but she did not increase her pace, and neither did he. He watched her intently, utter fascination in his eyes, lips parted, breathing heavily. And then it began as a small tingling in her toes, moving up her legs, spreading all over her body into her head, her heart, her everything. A golden wave of small explosions spiraled from her core to meet the tingling in the rest of her body. She stared into Klaus' eyes, helplessly exposed to the slow, unbearable orgasm that crawled its way through her body, mercilessly dragging her towards an edge she had never known existed.

And then Klaus gave one small rolling thrust underneath her.

The universe imploded. Caroline did not make a sound. She could not gasp, scream or move, for her whole body was paralyzed by this sweet, deep and soul-searing climax. At that very moment, Klaus' strangled whisper turned her entire imploding universe upside down.

"Always and forever."


	31. Know Thy Self, Know Thy Enemy

**Takk kærlega! (Had to google this one, too, so bear with me, Iceland! :))**

**Thanks everyone, as always, for reading, reviewing etc etc. Apologies for continuosly repeating myself, but I'm just plain grateful for all your amazing support of this fic! **

**Happy weekend, guys! :)**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

KNOW THY SELF, KNOW THY ENEMY

Early the next morning, Klaus stood outside his brother's door, hesitating.

"Niklaus. Do come in," Elijah's voice sounded from inside after a while.

"Brother," he nodded as he stepped into the room, spotting his older sibling on the couch, a cup of coffee in one hand and what looked like the local newspaper in the other.

"Would you care to join me, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, pointing towards the coffee table.

"No tea?" Klaus demanded, furrowing his brows.

"Oh please. This is France, mon cher frère," Elijah chuckled, "are you so keen on poisoning yourself?"

"Good point," Klaus grinned as he strolled over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I never quite understood how one is unable to find some decently prepared tea outside of Britain, Asia and perhaps some isolated places in Germany. Well, I suppose that in light of their exquisite cuisine, we should be inclined to forgive the French." He took a seat opposite his brother, sipping the coffee. After a moment of amicable silence, he spoke again.

"When did you return last night?"

Elijah gave him a small smile, setting the newspaper aside. "You did not hear? That is a first indeed. But then you were otherwise engaged, were you not?" At Klaus' frown, he just nodded. "Late enough. Do not fret, I heard nothing of your conversation." His smile grew wider, and Klaus noticed the genuine joy on his brother's face. "However, I did return just in time to hear the lovely Caroline say something very particular to you."

Klaus couldn't help the smile spreading on his own face. "She did indeed."

Elijah gave his brother an affectionate glance before he asked, "So, always and forever, is it?"

In a rare display of self-consciousness, tugging on the lapel of his shirt, Klaus just nodded. Centuries of living together with his sharp-eared siblings had made him become very used to the lack of privacy their enhanced senses entailed, and it had never given him any headaches that his brothers and sister could actually hear him having sex. He had had to listen to them just as often. But this… this was different. This was about intimacy, and he was not prepared to share any of it. Had it been anyone other than Elijah, he would probably fly into a fit now.

Instead, he gave another quick nod, not quite able to suppress his embarrassment. "I believe the modern juvenile term would be 'endgame'."

"Then tell her."

"I assume she already knows."

Elijah shook his head and tsked. "Do not repeat my mistakes, Niklaus. Do not _assume. _You have to tell her. She needs to hear you say it, do not leave her guessing. Even in the midst of the most arduous fights, or whatever the circumstances, she must never have reason to doubt your feelings."

Klaus looked out of the window thoughtfully. Neither of them were experts when it came to genuine feelings, but he knew his brother was right. She deserved the truth. Gods, she deserved everything and more.

"By the by, they will all be here in about an hour. Rebekah sent me a text not ten minutes ago. I was just about to wake you."

With a sly grin, Klaus replied, "That will give you just enough time."

Elijah looked at him, puzzled. "For?"

"_'My first reaction would be to go to the nearest church and apologize to the Gods for ever doubting their existence_.' Ring a bell, brother?"

The older Original laughed out loud as he remembered their conversation in the Norwegian wilderness. "Right. By Odin and all the old Gods, who would have thought I would actually arrive at this point?" He grinned and jerked his head towards the connecting door. "Go wake your girl."

* * *

"Good morning, Sleeping Venus," a dark, sinfully British voice was whispering at her ear. Caroline smiled, eyes still closed, and turned around to snuggle into his arms. Then she felt it. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Disastrously wrong! With a jolt, she was wide awake.

"Hey! You're wearing _clothes_!"

Klaus snickered. "My brother would probably not quite faint from seeing me without them, my love, but one should adhere to conventions from time to time, for appearances' sake. Apart from that, I am not quite certain either of the Salvatores would appreciate my greeting them stark naked, especially not with the doppelganger getting an eyeful."

Caroline gave him a playful shove and giggled. "Don't even think about it. Your stark nakedness is private property."

"I am glad to hear it. So, much as every fiber of my being screams at me not to say this, my darling, do get out of that bed. They'll be here in little under an hour."

Her eyes sparkled. "Still so much time to kill? Hm. I don't know what to do with myself."

"How about a shower and some breakfast?"

With one quick move, she threw the sheets off her naked body, delighting in his sharp intake of breath and the helpless desire igniting in his eyes. "How about I skip breakfast and you give me a valid reason for a shower?"

Caroline had never seen a man get out of his clothes so fast.

* * *

"Care, where are you?" a female voice sounded from next door. Caroline had just finished dressing and was hurriedly brushing her hair.

"Be right there, Lena!" she called, turning around to Klaus. Her eyes softened at the sight of his annoyed face. She didn't want to leave the room either, but she was really looking forward to seeing her friends again. Placing a soft, tender kiss on his still swollen lips, she gave him an enticing smile and mouthed 'Later'. He rolled his eyes, kissing her back and silently replying 'I want you again _now_.'

Suppressing a giggle and trying in vain to hide her absolute delight at how his desire for her seemed to simmer under the surface twenty four seven, Caroline bit her lip and let her hand run over his crotch, feeling a shudder go through her at sensing him harden immediately. Completely forgetting about everyone and everything, she rubbed his twitching cock through the fabric of his denims. Klaus' eyes narrowed and she saw a flicker of mischief in them before his hand swiftly slipped beneath her pants _and_ panties in one fluid motion. _Oh! _She felt his fingers play with her clit, and her mouth opened in a silent groan. _Crap. Why did I start this? How am I going to resist you now, you freaking sexy beast? But you are so… oh…not winning… ohh… _With her last bit of willpower, she pulled his hand out of her jeans, wickedly intensified her ministrations on his cock for a moment and mouthed, 'We have to go!'Klaus bit his lip, grabbed her hand and mouthed 'You'll pay for this!' She put a hand over her heart and, with mock despair on her face, asked silently, "When?" Shaking his head, he just grinned and rolled his eyes at her, making her chuckle.

Caroline was beyond happy, but she was also in an emotional turmoil. Admitting to herself – and to him – that she loved him had lifted a giant burden off her heart. It seemed like a miracle to her that he had finally opened up about what had been haunting him for so long, and it was plain that the burden lifted from _his _heart made hers look like a little snowflake. But she didn't lend herself to illusions. Talking about the events and seeing that his fear of scaring her off was unsubstantiated had helped him enormously. But he was far from even beginning to truly heal, and he had a long way ahead of him. Caroline knew that he could never come to terms with himself if he didn't talk to Elijah. He _had_ to tell his brother about Henrik, or he would never be completely free of the fear that his siblings might hate him for what had happened. The thought was so absurd that Caroline seriously asked herself how it could ever have crossed his brilliant mind in the first place. Then again, hadn't she believed for years that she was inferior to Elena? Didn't she still have her moments? Klaus would probably think that to be just as absurd. They were all irrational at times, and Klaus had never spoken of his fear in six hundred years, so there had been no one to disabuse him of his irrationality. Still, he had been so easy in his skin during these past few hours that she couldn't help but fall in love with playful Klaus a little more with each passing moment. Well, she didn't delude herself into believing that he would suddenly turn into a baggage-free, pure-hearted little angel. God forbid! She wanted him the way he was, Big Bad Hybrid included, and she had not a single doubt that badass Klaus would make an appearance as soon as Damon came into sight.

Kissing him quickly, she made her way to the room next door, hoping against her better judgment that he might sneak out and enter from the other side to give her some time to explain the new situation, at the very least to Elena. But he was Klaus after all. He did not _sneak. _He followed on her heels, his hand possessively on the small of her back, a smug smirk on his face. Caroline sighed. _Let's get this over with._

Elena's head turned around like an owl's when they entered the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, telling Caroline that it was more than blatantly obvious what was going on between Klaus and herself. Stefan, Damon and Kol were standing next to the window, drinks in hand – what was it with vampires and liquor? It was ten in the morning! Rebekah was busying herself with the coffee, her face splitting into a huge grin at the sight of them so close to each other, and Silv was sitting on the couch next to Elijah, who was looking at her with concern in his eyes. She did look worn, Caroline noticed, before Elena flew across the room, pulled her away from Klaus and into a bear hug.

"How are you, Care? Everything okay with you?" she asked, drawing Stefan's and Damon's attention to her.

"Hey, Care," Stefan smiled warmly, a hint of concern in his voice as he was looking at her, "quite a way to drag us all over the world. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks Stefan. And thank you for coming. All of you!"

"As if we would ever miss out on anything involving white oaks, heaps of polar snow, our beloved Originals and scorching hot witches," Damon snickered, winking at Silv who just shook her head in exasperation.

"It's only been a couple of days and he is already getting on my nerves. Is he always like this?" she asked Caroline, a faint smile on her lovely face. "Pretty much," Caroline replied, taking a closer look at Silv. "How are you, Silv?"

"I'm fine," the witch replied, but her eyes betrayed her. Silv wasn't fine at all, and judging by the anxiety on Elijah's face, he was well aware of it. What was going on?

"So," Damon said, looking at Klaus, "what's the deal, Blofeld? We got the stakes, the pile of oak wood, the ashes, we burned the tree – all the while you were dawdling about, playing hooky with Blondie here. I do hope you finally got laid though. Might ease some of your world domination fantasies."

"Damon!" Elena hissed. Caroline eyed Klaus warily, but the Original just gave Damon a sardonic smile.

"And yourself, mate?" he asked pleasantly, shooting a pointed glance at Elena, then at Stefan and back at Damon. "Calluses much?"

Now it was Caroline who hissed. "Klaus!"

Damon chuckled. "Stalemate?" he suggested, earning an arrogant grin from Klaus. "You wish."

"Boys," Elijah's calm voice came from the couch, "could you postpone the banter? We need to get everyone on the same page and discuss how to proceed. Ladies – won't you sit down?"

Once everyone was seated, Klaus immediately took over. "This is the situation. Mikael has been resuscitated with the help of a warlock called Prelati, who in turn has been resuscitated by your dear friend Miss Bennett, now an accomplished practitioner of the blackest of magic."

Elena's incredulous gaze found Caroline's, and she mouthed 'Bonnie?' Caroline nodded grimly, gripped by a moment of deep sadness. With everything going on, she hadn't really had the time to think about what happened to her friend the way she probably should have. She still could not fathom how Bonnie had succumbed to black magic and how she could ever have brought herself to help a sick madman like Prelati, let alone Mikael. They would need to find out what happened to her eventually. She focused her attention back on Klaus.

"I have met Prelati many centuries ago, and it was not under the most pleasant of circumstances. He served a nobleman called Gilles de Rais, who gained notoriety as one of the first known serial killers in history. Not too charming a fellow, either. We are only a few miles away from de Rais' former residence, the Château Tiffauges. However, this is essentially about Mikael, everything else is a sideshow. Mikael will want Kol and Bekah dead, with that also extinguishing their vampire lines."

Rebekah closed her eyes for an instant, gripping her coffee cup tighter, while Kol just scoffed. "Nil novum sub solem," he sneered, but it was plain to see that he was a little uncomfortable. They had all been ever since Silv had broken the news to them back in Tromsø.

"Translation for the ones who haven't been rowing on Quintus Arius's galley?" Caroline demanded, pulling a delighted chuckle from Klaus.

"'Nothing new under the sun', sweetheart." She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"You said Mikael wants Kol and me dead, Nik. What about you and Elijah?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"He needs Elijah for his blood, as he will want to extend his stay on this side to enjoy the fruit of his work for a while. Eventually though, before he finally returns to the other side after completing his life's other mission, namely the extinction of all vampires, werewolves and Hybrids, he will also want to kill Elijah. As for me, that is a different story – he will want me completely and utterly destroyed. His plan is to kill me eventually, but not before he sees me succumb to despair and insanity for a long while."

"Too late," Damon interjected, earning a scowl from Caroline.

"Be that as it may," Klaus continued, only slightly annoyed, "Mikael and Prelati assume that the only way to really get to me is through Caroline." He paused to look at her, his gaze turning soft. "And they are right." Caroline's heart did a double take. Well, it probably would have, had it still been beating. Klaus locked his eyes with hers, making her sink into him until everything around her disappeared. Without taking his gaze off her, he spoke again.

"Whoever lays so much as a finger on Caroline is a dead man walking, which I believe is a widely known fact. There is no length I will not go to to keep her safe. And that includes my own death."

Everyone except Elijah stared at Klaus in utter amazement. Caroline didn't notice. She was in complete shock. He would _die_ for her? She couldn't stop staring at him, unable to say or do anything. _He would die for me._ She saw the truth in his eyes. _He would die for me._

As usual, Damon was first to recover. "Well, I suppose that means that the 'blonde distraction' tactics are not an option this time?"

Without looking away from Caroline, Klaus said pleasantly, "Kol, would you mind handing me a stake?"

Kol chuckled. "And there I thought you were having a moment, Nik. Should I do the honours?"

"Be my guest."

"Niklaus. Kol." Elijah's voice had a hint of impatience to it now, but he still managed to calm down his brothers. Klaus finally tore his gaze from Caroline who was in a daze. She turned her head slowly to look at Elena. The brunette rose her eyebrows questioningly, and Caroline looked at her for a long while. Then she gave an imperceptible nod, making Elena gasp in surprise. Oh gosh, they really needed to have some girl time later!

"Now that everyone seems to have recovered from my scandalous announcement, can we continue? Good. I originally planned to do this alone, but with everyone so keen on putting themselves in harm's way, we now have the element of surprise at our hands. Mikael is not going to expect any of my siblings to stand by my side, and even less is he going to expect a witch and the two of you." He gestured towards Stefan and Damon. "Silv, can you put a spell on the ruins that will alert you of Prelati's and Mikael's presence?"

Silv's voice was tired, but she nodded determinedly. "I will need either Kol's, Bekah's or Elijah's blood for Mikael. It has to be the blood of a relative, similar to the resuscitation spell." Elijah looked at her and assented. "You will use mine."

"What about Prelati?" Stefan asked. "If a relative's blood is needed, how is it going to work with him?"

"I will use my own. Prelati is of my bloodline."

"Yeah, one can't really pick one's family, isn't that right?" Damon teased and winked at Stefan, but he gave Silv a genuine smile. Caroline could tell he liked her – who wouldn't? – and she could also tell that both Elijah and Elena were far from happy about that. She sighed as Klaus continued.

"Silv, Elijah will drive you over to the ruins as soon as we are finished here. All right, once we know they are at the castle, I will hand myself over to them."

_What? _

"Have you fed on someone in delirium tremens, Klaus?" Caroline snapped in incredulous outrage. "You are most definitely not going to do anything of the sort!" Had he gone crazy? After everything he had told her last night, how could he even consider putting himself in the hands of his worst enemies? The ones who had made him and his baby brother go through hell?

"Caroline," he said evenly, "it is the only way to get them off your track. Once they have me, they won't need you. And unlike me, you can actually be killed rather quickly."

"Okay, you apparently didn't _feed_ on someone in delirium tremens, you _are _in delirium tremens. Do you seriously think I will allow you to do that? Think again!"

Damon's chuckle interrupted her. "This beats the hell out of Desperate Housewives."

"Shut up, Damon!" Caroline, Klaus and Elena snapped at once. Damon stared at them and burst into a laughing fit.

"Stefan," Klaus gritted between clenched teeth. The younger Salvatore grabbed Damon's arm before Klaus decided to rip his head off and pulled his hooting sibling towards the mini bar.

"Come on, brother, time for your eleven o'clock Scotch!"

"But I haven't even finished the ten o'clock one!"

"Then consider this your lucky day."

Caroline saw Klaus' lips twitch for a millisecond before he sobered under her piercing stare. He gave a sigh and said, "It is not up for discussion, Caroline."

"Like hell it isn't! Apart from everything else, they have white oak stakes, too, so you _can_ actually be killed pretty quickly! I can't even begin to tell you just _how_ out of the question this is!" She was so furious she could have slapped him.

"As I told you before, it is not Mikael's aim to kill me right now but to drive me out of my mind."

"And when he sees he can't do that, he will want to kill you after all," Caroline snapped.

"Which is exactly why he will need to believe he has succeeded."

She stared at Klaus. "What does that mean?" she whispered, not quite trusting her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah tense as well.

Klaus' gaze softened, but she could see the cold-blooded determination in his face. With a calm, almost relaxed voice, he explained.

"It means that I will face Mikael and Prelati alone. However, we will need to stage a certain amount of drama and bloodshed beforehand, as there is no need to put any of you at any more risk than absolutely necessary. Damon excluded."

The elder Salvatore gave a light chuckle. _Bromance after all?_

"So here is the drift. The four of you," he pointed at Caroline, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol, "have dragged me to Tiffauges to face my past as I refused to reveal more about its influence on the current events involving Prelati. Mikael knows from the warlock that I have not let Caroline leave my side for any length of time ever since things started, so he won't be surprised at her being here. In fact, he is counting on finding her wherever I am. At some point, Rebekah and Caroline will be getting into a severe fight over my cowardice, at the end of which Rebekah will stake Caroline." A flicker of something crossed his face but he had himself under control again immediately. "Missing her heart by a mere inch, of course." He looked at Silv.

"Silv will be spelling the stake in question in order to make Caroline appear to be desiccating for real." The witch nodded in agreement. "That is simple."

Klaus stared at Rebekah now. "This will have to look _very _convincing, sister, and you need to be utterly precise." Rebekah nodded, her eyes bright at seeing her brother plot again. She had always admired him for his elaborate plans.

"Seeing Caroline dead," he continued, "will send me into a headless fury, making me threaten to kill each and every one of you. As Elijah and Kol will side with Rebekah, I will be daggering all three of you in order to keep you with me until I find a method to kill you off for good. Once I am finished, I will be completely devastated at how everyone has left me, so I won't be putting up any resistance when Mikael appears."

He stood up and walked over to the mini bar, taking the Scotch from Damon and downing it all at once, ignoring the elder Salvatore's protest. Then he turned to face the group again.

"I will go through whatever Mikael has planned for me. I am going to give him a stellar performance of being broken and having lost the will to live. In the meantime, Stefan and Damon will undagger everyone, which is why it is of vital importance for the whole staking and daggering scene to unfold outside of the dungeon. Mikael and Prelati must never be alerted of your presence. Silv – the minute they have me inside the cell, you will need to spell the hallway so that no sound can be heard inside the cell. Can that be done very quickly?"

"Yes," Silv replied with another nod, "of course it can."

"Silv," Elijah started to protest, but she interrupted him immediately. "Not now." He silently searched her face, giving her a very worried look, but did not say anything further.

"Once undaggered, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol will make certain that Caroline leaves the castle immediately and _stays away._ Elena will be waiting with a car about half a mile out, and the two of you will make sure no one is following you. Once you are positive, you will be going straight back to the hotel and stay put." He paused. "As the cell will be spelled, I won't be able to hear anything from the hallway. However, my hearing is far more keen than Mikael's, so I will need Rebekah, Kol, Silv and Stefan to approach the cell through the tunnel – we will show it to you – and give a hiss once you are behind the door to the cell so I know you are ready. That will be my sign to end the charade and kill them." He cleared his throat. "Silv. Should need arise, could you do any counterspells from the tunnel, through a closed door?"

"What do you think I am, a novice?" Silv asked impatiently. "I can do it from a hammock under a palm tree, if need be."

Klaus chuckled. "My apologies, it was not my intention to belittle your abilities."

She just huffed. "I cannot predict what kind of spell Prelati might be using on you, Klaus. So I will need to improvise based on what I hear."

"I believe I know what he will be using. I will, however, try to convince them both that I am so broken and have so completely lost my will to live as a consequence of Caroline's death that they don't deem it necessary to spell me. It might not work out that way, however, so prepare yourself to counter anything related to pain magnification and the like."

Klaus ignored Silv's stricken face and continued. "Elijah and Damon will be coming in from the hallway, the rest of you, as indicated, from the tunnel. Silv, you will stay inside the tunnel, there is no need for you to face Prelati. Stefan, Damon, you should try to stay out of Mikael's reach if you can. Every one of you will be carrying one oak stake, just in case, but I will be the one to take Mikael down." He looked at his older brother intently. Caroline saw Elijah raise an eyebrow, but the Original didn't show any other reaction.

"We will hide the stack of oak wood in the tunnel. In case Prelati and Mikael will be using the tunnel at some point, which I highly doubt, the pile will need to be placed under an invisibility spell. Once the two of them are defeated, Prelati has to burn over white oak, just as Mikael has to be staked with it."

There was a deafening silence in the room. She saw Elijah look at Klaus, and another round of wordless conversation passed between them. This time, she didn't like it, for she had the distinct feeling that Elijah had heard something between the lines of Klaus' plan that everyone else had missed.

"Unforeseeable surprises?" he simply asked after a while.

"The Bennett witch, hunters, other vampires, although I doubt any of that. A werewolf, which is why I will hand every one of you a flask of my blood prior to the big showdown. However, this is purely about me, therefore I do not believe Mikael will deem it necessary to call on reinforcement troops. Prelati might try to give me visions, just for sheer amusement, although it will not work. Or they will subject me to physical torture. Whatever it is, I will face it. But I need to be able to rely on all of you. Can I?" he asked, his usual suspicion evident in his voice.

"When did you come up with all of this?" Caroline finally managed to whisper.

"While you were taking a shower," he grinned smugly, then he sobered. "Elijah, would you mind taking everyone to Tiffauges and showing them the grounds? Caroline and I will need to have a little conversation, I believe. Later this afternoon, I will have the rumour spread that my siblings, Caroline and I are on our way to Tiffauges and will be here soon. We can expect Mikael and Prelati within a few days, I would suspect."

Elijah nodded, getting up and holding out his hand to Silv. "May I have a word later today, Niklaus?"

"Of course. Questions, anyone?" Klaus asked, sounding – and looking – like a commandeering general.

"What makes you so sure about the specific cell they will put you in?" Stefan asked.

"Let's just say that historical events led me to know."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Centurion," Damon said, looking at his brother. "Stef?"

Stefan looked at Klaus, then at Caroline and back at Klaus. "I agree. Let's go see the grounds and get a clearer picture." Caroline saw a moment of silent understanding pass between the Original and the younger Salvatore. Maybe it was time for them to start mending, too?

"I had such hopes that you finally got over your daggering issues, Nik," Kol snickered, but then he nodded. "I'm in. I'm sick and tired of that wannabe father of ours looming over my head."

Rebekah didn't say anything at first. In a few big steps, she crossed the room and stood before her older brother. Looking up at him, she just nodded and murmured, "Count me in." Klaus gave a brief nod himself, the corners of his mouth lifting fractionally, and just said, "Good." She gave him a radiant smile and followed everyone out of the room. Elena mouthed, 'We have to talk!', to which Caroline just nodded, blowing her a kiss.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, Niklaus," Elijah said quietly before he, too, left.


	32. His Greatest Weakness

**Tack så mycket, Sverige! ;)**

**Hello dearies, hope you're all having a lovely Sunday! A big hug to everyone for the lovely reviews! :) Just to quickly clarify - it was really Henrik who was tortured and killed, not a projection or a vision. The spell that Prelati put on Klaus was meant to have him suffer through all the pain his baby brother went through.  
**

**Please do keep reviewing, it is so very important to me (am just deciding whether to write something new) and I just adore your wonderful comments! Thank you, guys! :)**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY

HIS GREATEST WEAKNESS

Caroline walked to the window and looked over the green fields. She had to admit the plan was good, safe for one little detail. Klaus would have to go through hell again, and she could not allow that. She closed her eyes and started racking her brain for alternatives. The only thing she could think of was to offer herself as bait, and she was more than ready to do that. Everything would be preferable to Klaus having to face that kind of ordeal again. The only problem was that he would not play along.

She sensed him behind her just before his arms came around her waist and he pulled her into his chest.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, pressing a soft kiss to her temple. Without a warning, she whirled around and gave him a little shove.

"I'm not having this! Klaus, you carried this around with you for six hundred years, managed to first speak about it only last night, and now you want to go for round two of the scenic tour through hell?"

He sighed, leaning against the window as he gazed at her agitated features. "Caroline, this time will be different. I know what I am getting myself into, I know why I am doing it, and… I will not be alone. The hardest part of all, my darling, will be to see you staked. If there would be any way at all to avoid that, I would not even consider having you near the castle. But Mikael has to believe you are dead, otherwise the plan will never work."

Caroline threw her hands in the air. "I don't give a damn about being staked! I give a damn about you having to go through hell again! What if Prelati resuscitates Henrik once more and makes _him_ go through all of that another time?"

Klaus gave a small shudder, but he shook his head. "No. The witch I sought out in Northern Italy before coming here had some very specific knowledge about the spell in question. Apparently she has been resuscitating people rather often, so she is sort of a specialist. It turns out that someone who died human can only be resuscitated once, whereas supernatural beings of any kind can return more often. There is no danger whatsoever of Henrik being exposed to this again."

She closed her eyes in relief. One less worry, but still… "What do you think he will be doing to you, then?"

"That is the one variable in the equation. With you presumably dead, he will have to improvise on how to make things worse for me, as I am very certain he is counting on making you suffer in front of my eyes. I would suspect him to have Prelati conjure up visions of what de Rais did to Henrik, or… of someone brutalizing you, but they would need to be some sort of projections, as he can't plant any visions in my head. I suspect they will be going for the easy option of inflicting physical pain on me." He looked at her very intently, and his voice was steady when he spoke again.

"Whatever it may be, Caroline, I need to be able to focus. I absolutely can't be worried about your safety, so for once in your life, could you _please _just do as I tell you and leave once you are unstaked?"

When she didn't answer, he grabbed her arms and shook her lightly. "It goes against my every instinct to allow you to even set foot in the dungeons once Mikael is near, but after much deliberation, I can see it is the only way. I will not, however, tolerate your going on some sort of heroic suicide mission because you believe you are helping me or keeping me from suffering. Do you understand?"

Caroline felt tears welling up. How could she leave him alone in there? _But he won't be alone this time. Elijah will be with him, and so will everyone else. He can do this._

"Give me a minute," she sniffed, turning her back to him and staring unseeingly at the connecting door to what was now _their_ room. It sounded like he had thought of almost everything, but what if there was something he had not considered? She was not a strategist and she had never fought in a war, therefore she needed someone who had. Closing her eyes, she thought about the plan. Everything inside her screamed for her to be there with him, to remain at his side. But it was _his _nightmare, and _he _had to end it. Not alone, though. Turning around, she faced him, seeing the anxiety in his eyes.

"All right, Klaus," she said firmly, "I will do as you ask. I will leave." _He said nothing about not coming back. So technically, I won't be breaking my word. _"On one condition."

He eyed her suspiciously. "This is not a negotiation."

Caroline's chin came up and her jaw set. "You are right. This is more of a 'Take it or leave it'. You either fulfill the condition or I will put myself up as bait."

"You would not dare!" he snarled.

"Watch me!" she shouted back.

They scowled at each other. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, and Klaus gripped the windowsill so tightly it started to crumble underneath his fingers. Neither of them noticed. After minutes of charged silence, Klaus gritted his teeth and hissed, "Just out of curiosity, before I chain you to the room – what is the condition?"

Caroline exhaled silently. "I want you to speak to Elijah. I want you to tell him."

Klaus closed his eyes and shook his head. "Out of all things, Caroline."

"Give your brother some credit. He loves you very much, and he would never, _never¸ _blame you for what happened. Somewhere deep down, you know that, don't you?" she said softly.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why are you making me do this?"

She crossed the distance and stood before him, close enough to know he would feel her warmth, just as she could feel his. "Because, my beautiful Klaus, if I have to leave you in there, I want to at least make sure you get out with your heart and soul intact. Not to mention that pretty face of yours. And for that, your brother needs to know everything, so he can come up with any aspects you might not have considered. Besides – hearing from him that he does not blame you is so way beyond more important than hearing it from me! You need to start forgiving yourself, Klaus, _please, _or your stepfather will win after all, even when you defeat him down in the dungeons."

Klaus stared down at her. Then his hands were at her shoulders, running slowly towards her collarbones. Very gently, his lips touched hers, making her sigh into the tender kiss. "I accept the condition."

Relief washed through her. "I expected no less of you, General Kenobi." He chuckled, lightening the mood and pressing her body to his, softly kissing her hair.

"Whatever happened to 'Caligula'? I much preferred that. It is almost as fitting as 'Chucky' is for Kol. That was hilarious, by the way."

"Got it, Caligula. I just thought I let you be the good guy for a couple of hours, but who am I kidding?" she teased.

"I do believe the bad guy is indeed about to make an appearance , my darling, for if memory serves, he still needs to make you pay for something," he reminded her with a sardonic smile, and her breath caught at the sudden fire in his eyes. How did he _do_ that? One look and she was reduced to a quivering sex kitten!

"Mercy, great Emperor," she giggled, trying to ignore just how aroused she was growing under his illegally sexy gaze.

"Not likely," he growled playfully, scooping her up and carrying her across the room towards their suite. When they had reached the door, he put her down, trapping her against the wall with his body, crushing his lips to hers. Her hands slipped beneath his Henley, and she knew she would never stop marveling at the feel of his skin under her touch. When he released her lips, she was shivering.

"Promise me something, Klaus," she murmured huskily, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smirk. He lifted a quizzical brow. "Promise me that whatever happens – you will never stop _shagging the hell out of me_."

He laughed out loud, then cupped her butt with both hands and pressed her against the bulge in his pants, making them both groan. "Does this feel like I ever could, even if I wanted to?" he chuckled.

"Just wanted to make sure," she grinned before turning around to open the door. After a couple of steps, she realized he was not following and turned around again. He stood in the doorframe, watching her intently, an unfathomable expression on his face. Her brows rose, and she looked at him questioningly.

"Caroline," he suddenly whispered, "my breathtaking, glorious, amazing girl. Do you have any idea at all of how desperately I am in love with you?"

The floor seemed to drop from underneath her. She stood in the middle of the room, thunderstruck. Not in a million years had she ever expected him to say it, and she would have lived with that. The instant he had announced in front of everyone that he would be ready to die for her, Caroline had suspected that was as far as his verbal love declarations would ever go. She thought she could never be happier than at that very moment, even though she still found it hard to believe. She hadn't assumed she would actually hear him say those three very big little words. But a small part of her had hoped for it so fervently! And nothing had prepared her for how infinitely much it meant to her.

"Look at you," she murmured, flushed, breathless, her heart filling her throat… filling her entire being, "the man who couldn't love."

"Someone taught him to," he said, crossing the distance in two big strides and taking her in his arms.

* * *

The troops returned two hours later. Caroline was amazed at how she and Klaus had managed to squeeze three rounds of extensive, overwhelming lovemaking into such a short amount of time. With a small smile, she remembered how Klaus had never once softened, not even after he had come for the third time. _Mmmh, the shower… _Just thinking about it made her crave him again. With every time he made love to her, Caroline seemed to be wanting him more. He let her be in charge whenever she desired, but even in his most uncontrolled moments, writhing in ecstasy underneath her hands and tongue, it was somehow always _him_ who took _her_, and Caroline plain adored it.

She positively dreaded the thought of having to share her man with the others for the rest of the day, not willing to leave her little cocoon of happiness. _Her man._ She really liked the sound and feel of that.

_How desperately I am in love with you._

She repeated the words in her mind over and over again. He loved her. Niklaus Big Bad Original Hybrid Mikaelson loved _her, _small town baby vampire Caroline Forbes. She was his first choice. His only choice. Closing her eyes, she started to hum some Lana del Rey as she dried her hair.

**_Every now and then the stars align,_**

**_Boy and girl meet by the great design._**

**_Could it be that you and me_**

**_Are the lucky ones this time?_**

She heard his light chuckle outside and had to grin. A couple of minutes later, they returned to the other room. Apart from Elijah, Elena and Silv, no one was to be seen and Caroline could hear two showers running in different rooms on the opposite side of the hall.

"How did it go?" Klaus asked, looking at Elijah and Silv who were standing next to each other at the window.

"The spell is done," Silv informed him, "as soon as they arrive, both my and Elijah's little fingers will bleed for a couple of minutes. I also verified whether they have already been here, just to make sure they haven't been watching us, but there was no detectable supernatural presence other than yours, Caroline's and Elijah's. I erased all traces of our entire group the minute we left. They won't know we're here."

Elijah nodded. "Silv has also spelled the tunnel's doors on both ends so they won't make any more noise when being opened. We have stowed the pile of oak wood at the riverside end next to the door, as there is a small hole where no one will be accidentally tumbling over it. As for the family feud scene, I would suggest we either use the foot of the stairs to the dungeons or the leftovers of the dining room. For the sake of drama authenticity, we should opt for the former. It will make things more realistic if we manage to drag you down to the entrance of the dungeon, but you refuse to go any further at the first sight of the cells. Subsequently, the fight over your would-be cowardice breaks out."

"I agree. Good call, Elijah, as always." Klaus hesitated. "May I have a word with you now, brother?"

"Certainly. Ladies, I hope you do not mind our leaving you to yourselves for a while?"

"You go ahead," Caroline smiled. "I believe we, too, have some catching up to do."

Klaus turned to her, cupping her face and kissing her softly. Her arms sneaked around his waist, unwilling to let him go, enjoying his kiss as if it was the first of the day. When she had almost forgotten where she was, Elena cleared her throat. With a sigh, Caroline released Klaus and gave him a wistful look.

"I will see you later, my love," and with one last squeeze of her hand, he was gone, followed by Elijah.

* * *

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, Care, I know this is kind of a stupid question, as the answer is pretty obvious, but I'd still like to hear it – what has happened between you and Klaus since you left?"

Caroline hesitated. "Ahm… Silv, do you think you could sound proof this room? I really wouldn't want Damon to laugh in my face all day."

"Sure," Silv answered, her voice still drained. "I will do the spell and leave you to it, then."

"No, please, stay. I mean, if you don't mind."

A genuine smile graced Silv's features. "I would love to." She got up and quickly started to murmur, doing a complete turn of the room. It took only a couple of minutes. "Okay, done."

"I'll get us some drinks, that is, if the alcoholics left us any," Elena offered, sauntering to the mini bar and pulling out a couple of bottles of white wine, pouring three glasses. They gathered around the small couch table and Caroline began to tell them rather generically what had happened between her and Klaus ever since they had left Mystic Falls. It felt beyond good to finally be able to talk to someone about everything.

"Well, judging by the way Big Bad declared to be ready to die for you, his feelings are rather clear. Not that they haven't been back at home," Elena mused.

"You think?" Caroline asked, nonplussed.

"Oh please! As if you hadn't noticed how he looked at you from the very beginning!"

"Yeah, but I always thought it was about getting me into his bed, not about actual feelings," Caroline muttered, earning a snort from Silv.

"Caroline, you must have been blind. So was he himself, I presume, but the way he was around you all the time in Norway – he could just as well have rented a zeppelin and written 'I love you Caroline' on it, in big sparkling letters!" The three of them giggled, the wine starting to take its effect. "By the way, what happened when he raced off with you like that the first night at the North Cape? You looked a bit… flushed when you returned," Silv snickered.

"Oh, well… I… he…" Caroline stuttered.

"Come on, Care! What happened?" Elena squealed.

"I… ah… kind of told him that I would have liked him to give me a dream about… well, the two of us."

"And? Care, the suspense is painful!" Both Elena and Silv grinned from ear to ear.

"He… oh, okay, you pest! He _described_ the dream he would have given me, and very graphically so. Including some real-life special effects, okay? Happy?" The other two looked at each other and burst into laughter. Silv was starting to look a little more lively for a second, and Caroline hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with her. Her whole demeanour had been a little too sedate ever since she had arrived.

"You are telling me," Elena panted, "that you had fantasy sex with _special effects_ in the middle of nowhere in the Polar Region? With _Klaus_? Oh my _God_!" She went into another round of hysterics, and Caroline couldn't help but join in. At some point, they recovered from their laughing fit, and Elena asked, "I suppose I don't have to ask if the real thing has happened by now?"

Caroline nodded.

"I admit that I'm beyond curious. He is the oldest, most powerful etc. etc. So how was it?"

"Well, since you're asking, he _is _the most powerful…" Caroline giggled teasingly, but then she turned serious. "It was Earth shattering, Lena. I didn't know sex could be like that, so _absolute_, if you know what I mean. Klaus is like a force of nature, but so gentle at the same time. He is… unbelievable." She flushed, but she looked straight at the other two. "Sorry, I know it sounds a bit dramatic."

Both Elena and Silv smiled. "Not necessarily," Silv answered, a deep longing in her eyes. _Geez, Elijah, will you get over yourself already? _

"Do you love him, Care?" Elena asked slowly.

Caroline looked at her best friend for a long time, hoping to God she would understand and not despise her for her choice. Then again, it hadn't been a choice, not really. She nodded. "Yes. I love him. I don't know how it happened, but Klaus is… he is my epic love, Lena."

Elena nodded thoughtfully. "To be honest, I'm still a bit shocked, but who am I to talk? We've had this conversation, Care. But I believe I will need a little more time to get used to this." Caroline looked at her friend with a smile while Silv squeezed her hand.

"I am very happy for you, Caroline. And for Klaus. Although he might not be able to come around and say it, you should never doubt his feelings. I've never seen him remotely like this."

"Actually," Caroline murmured, biting her lip, "he did say it. Just earlier today, after you all left."

Silv's eyes widened in astonishment. "What? I lived to hear that a male Original says _that_? Holy cricket! There is hope for world peace after all!"

"Did…" Caroline started to say, then remembering that Elena didn't know about Silv and Elijah.

"It's okay," the witch nodded sadly. "No, Elijah never said it. I knew how he felt, though."

"Oh," Elena said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. You and Elijah?"

"It was a very long time ago. So, Elena, I admit to be curious, too. I have seen you with Stefan and Damon over the past few days, but I am quite honestly not one hundred percent sure about your relationship with them. It looks a bit complicated."

"Yes, Lena, any news on the love triangle front?" Caroline chipped in.

"Are you sure this is sound-proof?" Elena looked at Silv, slightly panic-stricken. "Oh please," the witch grinned in mock offense. "All right then. I kissed Damon."

"That's all? I thought you would have jumped his bones by now! The tension between you is still so thick it could be cut with a knife!"

"So you're actually with Stefan? I'm confused," Silv chuckled. Caroline gave her a quick summary of the Salvatore/Gilbert history, culminating in Elena kissing Damon in Denver, but choosing Stefan shortly before her death.

Elena sighed. "So we kissed in Norway, on a little bench next to a trail a few hundred yards…" She stopped at the sight of Caroline suddenly doubling over with laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked, torn between anger and laughter herself.

"Fantasy sex with special effects? Ring a bell?"

"Ugh, gross! You made out with Klaus on _that_ bench?" Elena shrieked while Silv almost choked on her wine.

"God, I'm having a seizure! They should put an NC-17 sign on that thing!"

All three of them howled with laughter. "Anyway," Elena gasped after a while, "Stefan had gone polar fox hunting and I went for a walk with Damon, otherwise he and Kol would probably have killed each other, and we ended up sitting on that _bench_, when Damon suddenly kissed me, without a warning. It was one of those kisses that make you forget your own name… I know this is not supposed to be important, but with Stefan… it didn't really feel like that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the way Stefan kisses me, but Damon is just so different. Good different. And I can't help but thinking that it _is_ important, somehow," she added unhappily.

"And it is," Silv said. "People keep telling you the physical part of a relationship is less important than the rest, but that is quite simply not true. It is as vital as everything else."

Caroline could not have agreed with her more. _Stop thinking about his hands on you this instant!_

Elena sighed. "He is being so gentlemanly, somehow. I know how he wants me, and quite honestly, had he taken it further that night, there wouldn't have been just fantasy sex on that bench. But he is always trying to do the right thing when it comes to me… ugh! I no longer know if the right thing wouldn't just be to grab him and drag him off to the nearest…"

"Bench?" Caroline supplied helpfully, making Silv finally choke on her wine in earnest. "You know, alternatively, there is a very lovely tree next to the little river down there…"

"I am _not _listening! Please spare me the details!" Elena snickered. "Then again – weren't you about to do him against a tree while he was in Tyler's body? It seems that somehow, the trees had it coming!"

"Very nicely put," Silv muttered with a big grin, making Elena blush scarlet. "I have to stop drinking! I have to stop talking about sex! I have to…"

"_Have_ sex instead?" Caroline offered again, sending them into more laughter.

"Seriously, I need to make a decision, and soon. Stefan is unhappy, Damon is unhappy, and so am I. It is just… the thought of losing one of them for good…" She shuddered.

There was a knock on the door. "Is anyone in there? Lena?" It was Damon.

Caroline turned to Silv. "This is brilliant! He can't hear a thing! Would you mind terribly spelling my room, too?"

With a giggle at Silv's grimace, she jumped up to open the door.

* * *

Klaus stared across the fields, waiting for his sentence. He had told Elijah everything, not leaving out any detail, and now the fear was creeping up inside him, paralyzing him almost like a spell. He had no idea how he would do without Elijah – not that this was something he would ever care to tell his brother. Maybe he would tell Caroline, some day. In the very distant future. Now he was busy fighting down the panic at the long silence that was following his story.

"Niklaus." Elijah's voice was unrevealing, and Klaus did not move. "Niklaus, would you mind looking at me when I am talking to you?"

Klaus slowly turned to look at his older brother. "Why have you never told me this?"

He just shrugged. "As I said before, it was too painful for me to relive."

"No, Niklaus, that was not the only reason. May I venture a guess? You believed that I would put the blame for this on you. You thought I would hate you for what you perceive as not fulfilling your duty as an older brother."

Klaus stood and started to pace back and forth in front of the little stone ledge they had been sitting on, in the middle of a field. Elijah had always known him too well. "And?" he snapped. "Now you are going to tell me it is not so?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you. For the love of the Gods, Niklaus, how could you even begin to think I would hate you for this? Especially when it was I who failed you back then, like so many other times?"

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks, sure to have misheard. "Excuse me?"

Elijah looked at the field that stretched out in front of him, running a hand through his hair.

"Niklaus, ever since the beginning of time, you have protected this family. You would have given your life for each single one of us. You thrive on leadership, and you are a natural at it, which has made it very easy for me to just sit back and let you take over. But I should have at least shared the burden with you instead of letting you carry the weight on your own and focus all my energy on accumulating riches and avoiding the true responsibility of taking care of this family. I am your older brother, Niklaus, and it would have been my duty to protect you. And I failed you so often, but this was my worst mistake. I should never have let you go to Tiffauges by yourself, whatever protestations you might have brought up. I had a very bad feeling about it and still I let you leave alone because it was easier than going over twelve rounds with you. If anyone is to blame for what happened, it is me, Niklaus, and I do hope you will find it in you to forgive me, in time, for making the wrong choice."

Klaus stared at his brother, petrified.

"Elijah," he said, "why are you saying this? First of all, it was you who took me away from there. You came, and you put an end to it. Secondly, it was me who let Henrik die, and twice at that! _I_ did! It had nothing whatsoever to do with you!"

"I beg to differ. Pray recall the day you took Henrik into the woods to watch the wolves. Think closely. Who was supposed to go with him in the first place? And who preferred to send his younger brother in order to spend some time with a certain Tatia instead?"

Klaus shook his head. "That does not change anything. It was me who let him get killed by that wolf, not you."

"Do you honestly think it would have made a difference had I gone with him? I was as human as you were, and I could have protected him even less than you could as you were the better fighter, Niklaus. Then." Both brothers smiled a little. "No, he would have been killed just the same, and the only difference would have been that it would now weigh on my conscience instead of yours. It should have been my conscience! Do you want to know about the highly praised _nobility_ of your older brother, Niklaus? At times, I was even _grateful _for the fact that you were the one, not me. That is how noble I am!" Elijah took a breath and went on. "Howbeit, the second time around, you were immobilized. There was nothing you could have done. Mikael had his own son, his innocent young son who had never even lived to become a vampire, slaughtered just to live out his undying hatred for you. How could you have foreseen something like that?"

Klaus' voice was a mere whisper. "I underestimated them. As I have always said, miscalculation is the root of all failure. I was so convinced of my own invincibility that the thought anyone could actually take me down never even crossed my mind. And I closed my eyes, Elijah. I sat through everything with the other boy, but I was unable to be strong for my own brother! I let him down, I left him alone!"

"Niklaus, for crying out loud. You are not a machine, and despite of what everyone thinks, you are not a soulless robot! So you closed your eyes. You closed them because someone you loved with all your heart, a member of your family, was brutalized beyond anyone's wildest imagination, and you could not stand your own overwhelming feeling of guilt at having to witness it without being able to move so much as a finger. Let me spell it out for you. _It was_ _not your fault_! Either time around!"

"You mean you do not hate me?" Klaus asked slowly, still not sure how to believe what he had just heard.

"Niklaus, I already told you back in Mystic Falls all those weeks ago – you are my brother, and I could never, ever hate you. Notwithstanding my affections for you, however, you can be the greatest cretin to walk this Earth."

Klaus took a deep, shaky breath. Talking to Caroline the night before had lifted an incredible weight off him, but this was even more important. He would never have hoped for Elijah not to condemn him. Maybe his beautiful girl had been right after all. Maybe it was time for him to at least try and begin to forgive himself. He was well aware that part of him would never be able to; he had hated himself for too long a time to ever heal completely, but there could be a way to reduce this part bit by bit.

He looked at Elijah. "Look who is talking about being a cretin, brother. When will you finally give up your stubbornness and grovel for Silv's forgiveness?"

Elijah shook his head. "It has nothing to do with being stubborn. It is too late. She will never take me back, I hurt her too much. I did not have an ounce of patience to wait for her, which is particularly unforgivable when you have eternity at your hands. So I will keep my distance and once this is over, we will part ways and carry on with our lives."

"Brother, do stop playing me for a fool. And yourself, for that matter. I may only very recently have become an expert on love," Klaus replied sarcastically, making Elijah give a huff, "but I am most definitely not blind. Go and grovel. She is waiting for you."

Elijah looked at him thoughtfully. "How about you? Have you told Caroline yet?"

A smile played across Klaus' face. "So I have. Obtaining exceedingly pleasant reactions."

Elijah smiled back at him. "Do me a favour though, young'un. Have your bloody room sound proofed."

Klaus laughed. "I shall make it a particular priority." He took his seat on the ledge again, doing what he did best - switching into soldier mode in the blink of an eye.

"Now, about Daddy dearest…"


	33. Signum

**Mockrát děkuji to the readers in the Czech Republic! :) **

**I hope you'll all enjoy today's chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... smut warning though... **

**Thank you, everyone! **

**XX**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

SIGNUM

Wrapped in a thick white bathrobe, Caroline was bundled up in a big, comfortable chair next to the window, staring at the darkness outside. As the hotel was relatively isolated, there weren't too many lights disrupting the night, and Caroline found it very relaxing to just sit and gaze at nothing in particular. Almost everyone had retired for the night, safe for Klaus and Elijah who had excused themselves for a short while to again speak privately in Elijah's room, and Damon, who was trying to drink the downstairs bar dry ever since Elena had gone upstairs with Stefan. After dinner, Silv had spelled all of their rooms to give everyone a little more privacy. She looked worse for wear after she was finished and immediately left for her room, which made Caroline and Rebekah look at each other in serious concern. They knocked on Silv's door, but the witch just told them she needed some alone time and was perfectly fine. They agreed to speak to her again first thing in the morning to find out what was actually wrong. Something seemed to be virtually draining her and they would have to make sure she was fine. Elijah looked like his usual serene self, but it was clear that he was deeply worried about his former lover. However, he didn't seem to be able to bring himself to go to her. Caroline was debating whether to drag him to Silv's room herself but thought the better of it after catching a warning glance from Klaus. She had grown to rather like Silv. Like Elijah, she was someone to look up to. Her subdued but sophisticated ways, her easy humour, her intelligence, her elegance – she liked all that about the witch. _Elijah and Silv would be so perfect together… let's hope they can work it out._

Wrapping her arms around herself, Caroline kept thinking about Klaus' plan. She knew she had given him her word that she would leave, but how could she? Almost everyone who meant something to her would be in those dungeons, so staying behind and waiting things out was not really an option. What if Mikael and Prelati brought reinforcement troops? What if some part of the scheme didn't go according to plan? Klaus would be royally pissed off if she broke her word, she was well aware of that… it was just that sitting around and hoping for everything to end well was simply not bearable, not with the man she loved and her friends in there, facing their most dangerous adversary. If Mikael thought her dead and she reappeared out of nowhere – wouldn't the element of surprise give the others some leverage? Klaus, Elijah, Damon and Stefan knew how to take advantage of even the briefest moment of their enemies' distraction, so she might really be able to make a difference. Now the only thing she needed to work out was how to approach the battlefield without attracting anyone's attention after feigning to leave.

"So pensive?"

Caroline gave a little start. She hadn't heard a thing – no rush of air, no steps, no door noises. Incredible.

"Will you stop sneaking up on me like that? It's rather scary, you know?" she murmured, glad he was finally back.

"Do I detect a hint of envy there, my darling?" Klaus chuckled. "Unlike my other unique Original Hybrid qualities, stealth can actually be learned," he teased, taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on the tips of her fingers.

_It can? So why don't I let him teach me how to be stealthy? I might need that very soon… _"Will you show me how?" she asked casually, hoping he wouldn't be able to guess her motivation like he did so many other times.

"Why not? How about we start tomorrow, and you can test your abilities on the more obnoxious members of our illustrious party? Like Kol or Damon?" He lowered himself to his knees in front of her armchair, his hands softly touching her calves beneath the bathrobe.

"Should be fun." She paused. "We had no chance to talk about your conversation with Elijah yet."

"It seems that… you were right about his reaction. Again. But if you don't mind – can we just not touch on all of this for a few hours? I do need some time away from the memories."

Caroline nodded and sighed quietly at the tension that was still hovering beneath Klaus' surface whenever that topic was brought up, and she did understand he would need a long time to truly come to terms with what had happened. His having spoken of it was a very big step, but it had been haunting him for too long to be wiped away just like that. And he was the only one who could tame the beast of his memories. Neither Elijah nor Caroline herself would be able to do it for him, but she was confident. Klaus was strong, very strong, not only physically, and he would pull it off eventually. And she would be there with him. There was no other place for her.

The intensity of her longing for him was completely foreign to her. The physical part of it was overwhelming like a devastating storm, making her wonder if she would ever remotely come to terms with it – whenever he was near, all she really wanted was to feel his skin on hers, no matter the circumstances. She remembered his story of how he had had sex against a burning barricade with a revolution going on around him, realizing that she didn't find the thought absurd in the least. Sex with Klaus was a revelation, her own personal miracle, and if there was one thing Caroline was absolutely certain of, it was that she would never crave anyone else's touch again. The damn guy had spoiled her for other men. Completely. But her longing went so very much deeper than that. There had always been a part of her that was desperately lonely, even when she had been surrounded by her friends, her mom or Tyler. That part was the one that longed to be accepted, cherished, loved just the way she was. The relationship with her mom had always been difficult, and there was a deeply rooted, nagging feeling inside her that neither of her parents had ever been able to love her unequivocally, just as her friends and even Tyler had always been just a tad judgmental. She had believed it to be her fault, her mistake that she couldn't live up to anyone's expectations. She knew she was far from perfect. But if she was able to accept others with all their flaws and eccentricities, why couldn't everyone do the same for her? She loved Elena dearly, but the course of events over the years had told Caroline that her friend was apparently more valuable than she could ever be, as everyone kept going out of their way to impress her, court her, save her – whatever the order of the day was. Elena was always put before everything else, by everyone. And then Klaus had shown up, and from the very minute he had stepped into her room, Caroline had been the focus of his attention. Even among the worst of chaos, his eyes had always softened for an instant when they came to rest upon her, and no matter how many times she had deceived him by playing the blonde distraction, his interest in her had never wavered. Unbeknownst to her consciousness, he had started to fill that lonely portion of her heart from the very beginning. He had never once judged her or her actions, not even when she had played him, and from the moment he had chosen to save her over his own sister, something had whispered to her she would always be his first choice, even though she had refused to let the thought take hold inside her at the time.

He had sneaked his way into her heart and soul with his genuine interest in her mind, never even remotely treating her like the naïve, small-town teenager she secretly considered herself sometimes. Caroline remembered how his eyes had lit up every time he had returned from one of his trips and found her in the study, reading. He had dropped everything to spend hours with her, quizzing her about her thoughts, explaining whatever she wanted him to, discussing her take on historical events. Her lips curved into a small smile, her memories returning to one evening after she had started to read about Talleyrand, whom Klaus admired so much, declaring with utter conviction that the diplomat had first and foremost been an opportunist and a traitor to almost all of the regimes he served. Klaus had looked at her attentively and asked her to explain. She had struggled a bit with her chain of reasoning, stating that he had started to serve his respective masters with enthusiasm which at some point always turned into disdain. Klaus had never once interrupted her or looked impatient, even when she knew she was getting tangled up and no longer being logical. When she was done, he had thoughtfully stroked his chin and nodded.

_"I gather your point of view, love, which by the way is shared by many French to this day. However, do allow me to explain how I perceive him in this respect. It was perfectly summed up by Talleyrand himself during the Congress of Vienna: 'Treason is a matter of dates.'"_

He had then gone on to describe how Talleyrand had actually had very steadfast principles, and when those were compromised, his loyalty ended. The diplomat had admired and followed Napoleon for reinstating order and prosperity in France after the revolution, but he had never shared his quest for world dominance.

_"Talleyrand said, 'The only policy suited to free and enlightened men is to be sovereign over one's own affairs and not to have the ridiculous pretension of imposing it on others.' And before you point your finger at me, sweetheart – no, I am not always acting on that maxim. But then I am not a statesman. Do ask yourself this, though: When you are following someone because he or she shares your ideals and visions of the world, and that someone gradually begins to make a one hundred and eighty degree turn, beginning to represent a stance you abhor with every fiber of your being, is it treason to renounce your allegiance? You will have to find the answer to this within yourself, and in my book, there is no right or wrong. In cases like these, it is personal principles versus loyalty, and everyone will have to decide for themselves which of these two occupies a higher rank within one's own value system. No man or woman can make that decision for another. Talleyrand did not have too many principles, but he stood by the ones he had."_

Klaus never once sounded condescending, superior or judgmental of her opinions, no matter what they discussed. He respected her views and he was always keen on learning what they were. In turn, Caroline greatly appreciated the way he pointed out different aspects she would never have thought of herself and explained how he had come to form his own opinion on things. She did not always share his viewpoint but she invariably understood where he came from.

All of those conversations had become a part of them, a part of _her,_ one of those little puzzle pieces that made her whole. Neither of them was perfect, they had flaws, insecurities, issues, and they could both behave like downright jerks at times. But however romance novel it sounded, Caroline felt that together, they _were_ perfect. They were epic.

So how was she supposed to stay behind when the love of her life was going to put himself at risk like he was planning to? She looked down at him. He had been silent during her musings, just letting his fingers explore her feet, ankles and calves with gentle strokes.

"Klaus, this scares me. It's only been a few hours, and you haven't even been away, but I've missed your touch like crazy. I've never felt anything like this before – like wanting nothing more than to lock myself up with you somewhere and not letting you out for weeks, even months, leaving the world behind and not caring about anyone or anything." She lowered her gaze to her hands, embarrassed by what she had just admitted to. "I'm sorry, we have enough worries and I'm being nothing but foolish. Just ignore me."

"Caroline," he said slowly. Even though his voice was even and level, she could tell how it was full of emotion. "Tell me again." It touched her beyond imagination that he really needed to hear her say it.

"I love you, Klaus," she whispered fiercely, her heart swelling at the sheer and simple truth.

His eyes closed briefly before he opened them again and fixed his gaze on her. "Then how can you ever be frightened of what is between us, my love?"

"It is so… intense. What if anything happens to you? What if you change your mind?" she asked, a little louder than she had intended. "You said I could handle anything, that I was strong and full of light, and I believe you. I have seen it in the mirror that day. But what if… losing you… is the one thing I am not strong enough to bear?"

_Now you're really slicing your heart open in front of him, huh? _

"First of all, nothing will happen to me. Big Bad Original Hybrid, remember? But hypothetically – in the extremely unlikely event of any harm coming to me for whatever reason, you will carry on. You can, you will and you must. I am not even remotely worth losing your light over, Caroline. Do you understand me?" There was urgency in his voice now, betraying his anxiety. "Swear to me you will _never _do anything foolish. Swear it, Caroline!"

_No. I will most definitely not take an oath on that._

"If you are not worth it, Klaus, then why do I love you so much?"

It was not often that she had seen him speechless. He looked at her for a long while, then he buried his head in her lap, his arms coming around her waist, squeezing tightly. The butterflies whirled like crazy, as they always did when he let her see him so vulnerable. Well, as they always did when she saw him at all. Her hands started to lovingly stroke his hair.

After a while, something started to change in the air between them. Caroline felt his hands stir on her back, his caresses becoming more determined. So did the motions of her fingers in his hair, making her stomach clench in anticipation. _Seduce me already, Klaus!_

Sometimes it seemed like he could read her mind after all.

"What are you wearing beneath that robe, my love?" he asked. _Full-on bedroom voice. Uh-oh! But two can play at this game!_

"Why don't you find out?" she purred with a smile. He lifted his head from her lap and gave her a wicked grin.

"Oh, I fully intend to, but I would like you to tell me first." _My turn to give you fantasy sex? _

"I'm very, _very _naked beneath the robe. I was considering wearing something red and lacy, but… then I thought… I prefer to feel your hands on my body, right on my skin, without anything getting in the way." He sat back, no longer touching her, gazing at her intently, a gleam of excitement in his shining eyes.

"So tell me, my sweet little one, when you were pleasuring yourself back in Tromsø that morning, what did you see me do to you?"

Caroline's face went up in flames immediately. She had so hoped he would never mention that… but she should have known better, shouldn't she? "I still can't believe you heard me… God, that was so beyond embarrassing!"

"I really beg to differ. Sweetheart, can you imagine how I felt? You were there, not thirty feet from me, and suddenly I heard your breathing. I immediately knew what you were doing, and it nearly killed me. And then… at the very precise moment I knew you were climaxing… you whispered my name. You were coming _for me_! Until that moment, I hadn't heard a lovelier sound in the world, and you have no idea, not the slightest idea, how frighteningly turned on you had me at that very moment." She noticed that they had both started to breathe a little more rapidly by now.

"So what did you do then?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, anticipating his answer but wanting to hear it nonetheless.

He chuckled lightly. "I followed your lead, my love. Had I not, I would probably have assaulted you the minute I laid eyes on you."

"Did you at least think of me while…?"

"I made love to you in my head. So hard it would have scared you had you known."

She bit her lip, reveling his sharp hiss at the sight. "Never," she grinned, challenge in her eyes.

"And what was I doing to you to make you come for me?"

"You were making love to me in the shower. Against the wall, my legs around your waist, and you were taking me fast and hard, the way I didn't yet know I would come to love so much. And then… then you said you couldn't hold back anymore and begged me to come. So that is what I did," she added, a little lost in the memory.

Klaus licked his lips and that was all it took for the heat to spread between her legs again. "It is my arousal that turns you on the most, isn't it, Caroline?" he asked with a breathtaking smile, showing his dimples. She nodded, a little embarrassed about the fact that it was so obvious.

"Would you like to know what it is for me?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes," she mumbled, a quick surge of desire racing through her body. In a flash, he was hovering over her and his finger slipped into her moist heat. Her moan was almost a cry.

"This," he rasped, "this is what makes me lose my mind to you, my baby vampire. The way I have you soaking wet from just one touch, hell, from just one _look_ sometimes. The way you react to me, the way you moan and gasp and scream under my hands and my mouth. The way you are always, always ready for me, no matter what, where and when. The way _I _never cease being ready for you, even right after I come. I want you to the point of insanity, and you will never be able to sate my hunger for you."

_I'm dying. I swear I'm on the panoramic route to heaven.  
_

His long, skilled finger was now slowly gliding in and out of her and she deliberately contracted around it when it was completely buried in her, pulling a gasp from Klaus. Caroline just loved the way she did not feel an ounce of shame, false pride or whatever it was she had occasionally experienced with her previous lovers. Everything about Klaus was erotic, natural and free-spirited, and she knew that was exactly what she wanted. It was like a miracle to Caroline how they were able to share deep emotions, tenderness and understanding in one minute and _shag_ like animals in the next. But however down and dirty it got, and it _did _get dirty at times, those intense feelings for each other were always there.

"More," she whispered just before his lips crushed hers, pulling her into a heated, soft, wet kiss. Feeling another finger join his thrusts, she groaned into his mouth, moving her legs a little further apart. He continued his slow pumping, curling his fingers inside her, letting his thumb tease her clit. Unconsciously, Caroline started to roll her hips against his agonizing fingers, making him pant against her lips. He pulled his fingers from her and sucked her juices from them, giving a small sound of delight at her taste.

She pushed him back a little and murmured, "Take off your clothes." With a slight smirk, he got to his feet and pulled his Henley over his head, undid his belt and stepped out of his pants. _Commando, Klaus? Well, great minds think alike… _ Caroline smiled inwardly before she swallowed at the sight of his perfect body. She hadn't really got used to seeing him naked yet, and it made her shiver every time around. He was about to lean over her when she said, "Stay where you are."

His lips parted when she moved forward, fully grasping his rigid cock and starting to pump very slowly.

"Ah," he moaned, "Caroline…"

It was music. She saw his head fall back and his eyes close while he gave himself over to pleasure. She inconspicuously moved closer to him, never stopping the movements of her hand around his hard length until she was close enough to run her tongue over the glistening tip of his cock. A grumble erupted from him, and she circled the tip once before slowly drawing him into her mouth, as deeply as she could. Looking up at him, she saw him staring down at her, gasping, his hands running through her hair. Caroline gripped his hip and started to move her wet lips and her hand up and down his rigid length, letting her tongue flick against the hot, soft flesh, in turn quick and hard, then soft and languidly.

"Caroline… yes… oh Gods, yes…" Klaus hissed in abandon, making her moan around his twitching cock in response. She increased her speed, her lips and hands gripping him tighter, and was rewarded with a series of deep throaty moans. More music. God, this was turning her on big time!

With the last little ounce of willpower he seemed to be able to summon, he murmured, "Losing control here, my love…" It only made her work him more relentlessly, and she saw him surrender. His hands fisted in her hair, his thighs started to quiver and he let his head fall back again, moaning with every move of her mouth and hand. Caroline felt a sudden shudder go through his cock, an instant before he went stock still. Then he came with an outcry, making her moan with delight.

"You… are… the Devil," he panted between groans as she gently rode him off his high, caressing his velvety cock very tenderly before withdrawing from him, placing a soft kiss on the tip. Within the blink of an eye, Klaus was back on his knees before her, taking her into his arms, pulling her close and kissing her for all he was worth.

Slightly lightheaded, Caroline broke the kiss after what seemed an eternity and looked at him. "That was lovely," she whispered, cupping his cheek and placing another tender kiss on his lips.

"My love," he chuckled, "you have to get over your penchant for understatement. That was _magnificent. _You almost made my head explode with that wicked little tongue of yours." His tone was a little teasing. "Where have you learned that, if you do not mind my asking?" Caroline smiled. It seemed he liked the thought of her with other men as little as she liked to think about him in the arms of another woman.

"You'll laugh at me," she mumbled, running her hands over his shoulders. He put a hand on his heart and grinned.

"I swear I won't."

"Cosmopolitan. UK version."

His eyes widened and Caroline saw he was fighting very hard not to laugh. It made her giggle.

"Remind me to send them a thank you letter eventually," Klaus said, still trying to keep a straight face. "Come to think of it, I should probably send the author of that piece a bottle of Krug and buy him or her a really big house." They looked at each other with big eyes and burst into laughter.

When the laughter ebbed away, Klaus slipped his hands into her hair. "I love you, Caroline. For everything you are and everything you are not. And for everything you are yet to become. Promise me you will never again be afraid of your feelings for me. Or mine for you."

"I promise," she whispered, but a little nagging feeling still tugged at her. _What if he tires of me one day?_

Without another word, Klaus opened her bathrobe and let his gaze wander over her naked form. "So beautiful," he breathed, pulling her hips towards the edge of the armchair. Then he slowly lifted her legs from the ground, placing them over his shoulders. Caroline's breath stopped as he started to kiss the inside of her thighs, very slowly moving towards her center. But he never reached it. He continued to kiss both of her thighs, licking her flesh, biting it with his blunt teeth, sucking and caressing incessantly. She was desperate for him to finally tend to her core, but she knew he wanted her to beg for it. _Not playing along¸_she thought mischievously, but as if he had heard her thoughts, he began to run his fingers over the sensitive flesh between the apex of her thighs, her sex and her butt, still not touching her center. All the while his lips never stopped their ministrations on the inside of her legs. _Ah, who cares. Let him win._

"Klaus," she almost mewled. "I want you, now!"

"Mmh," he smirked against her skin, "so how do you want me, my very sexy love?"

"I… I want your mouth on me."

"You mean," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the flesh right above her core, "you want my lips to touch you…" he kissed her sex very lightly, "here?"

"Yes," she rasped. "Please, Klaus!"

"Or do you prefer my tongue to taste you," he ran his tongue over the length of her folds, slowly circling her clit, "like this?"

Her back arched from the chair and her hands gripped the armrests in desperate need for support. "Yes… that… like that… again!"

His mouth plunged into her, taking away the last remnants of her sanity when his tongue settled into a sinful rhythm. "Delectable," she heard him moan against her flesh. "Give me more of you, Caroline."

She groaned loudly, lifting her legs from his shoulders so her feet came to rest on them instead and rolled her hips against his demanding mouth. Klaus slid his hands under her butt, lifting her up to bring her core even closer to his lips and allow his tongue to slither as deeply into her as possible. It was positively vicious. When she was almost there, she panted, "I want you inside me when I come."

"Yes," he just whispered. He slid up along her body, kissing every inch of skin, setting her on fire. When she felt him at her entrance, she closed her eyes, wanting to savour the moment when he would take what was his. He swiftly placed her legs over the armrests, opening her up for him and rendering her breathless again. His hands on the armrests, too, he let himself glide into her.

His thrusts were leisurely, slow at first. But when Caroline took his face in her hands and grated, "Faster!" he obliged more than willingly, falling into a strong, hard rhythm, albeit never ceasing to roll his hips against her. Caroline was starting to feel dizzy; there were goose bumps all over her, and she wanted nothing more than to just crawl into him and become one. He was pounding into her mercilessly, and she felt her orgasm looming when he suddenly slowed down and cupped her cheek.

"Feed from me," he grumbled. A quick, powerful electric shock went through her. Drink his blood? Now? _Ohh… damn… hot!_ He continued to take her very languidly now, his hand slipping behind her neck and gently pulling her head towards his throat. Caroline couldn't help it. Her fangs broke through, and she greedily stared at his pulse point. "Do it," Klaus whispered.

She groaned and sank her fangs into the soft skin of his neck. At the very same instant, Klaus thrust into her with all his might. Caroline screamed against his neck in mindless ecstasy. His warm, delicious blood in her mouth, his hard thrust… and the sudden move of his finger against her clit – it was almost too much to bear.

"Have at it, Caroline," he groaned, as completely and desperately turned on as she, "come on, my baby, drain me!"

Choking out a strangled sob, she could do nothing but let him overwhelm her. With every thrust, she sucked his blood from him. Whenever he pulled out, she moaned in total frenzy. It was the wildest she had ever felt. Incoherent fragments of music raced through her head, monumental, gargantuan sounds, and there were storms, waves, fires. She was a goddess, and the universe was hers. _He_ was hers.

This time, her orgasm did not build inside her. It assaulted her. All at once, a wave of his blood flooded her mouth, she exploded around him and he spilled his seed inside her. There was nothing she could do but grate out his name against his ravaged neck, his blood streaming from her mouth.

It took them minutes to ride out their devastation of a climax. They were in each other's arms, sweating, panting, staring at each other. Then Klaus scooped her up, still inside her, and flashed them over to the bed, lowering her onto the mattress and pulling the covers over them, all the while never leaving her.

"Klaus," she whispered, her heart in her throat, shivering and curling into him, safely ensconced in his strong arms. This had been the most unbelievable thing she had ever experienced. She had felt wild, dangerous, happy, ecstatic, erotic. Possessive. She remembered there had been a sudden feeling of possessiveness when she had sunk her teeth into Klaus' neck. Drinking his blood had been wonderfully succulent, and it had aroused her beyond imagination. But when they had both climaxed, his blood had suddenly spilled into her mouth of its own accord, like something had pulled it to her, and the feeling of possessiveness had magnified to the point of almost being painful. Oh, she was imagining things. _Frenzy overload, probably._

She idly let her fingers run over the spot she had just sunk her teeth into. A second later, she realized that something was wrong. Her eyes popped open and her heart stopped at the sight of the two round incisions, placed exactly where her fangs had buried themselves in his neck. The spots hadn't fully healed, looking like two perfectly round, red tattoos.

"What is that?"

He was silent, just gazing down at her and tucking a loose strand of curls behind her ear.

"Klaus, the bite mark isn't gone! How can that be?"

Biting his lip, he slowly replied, "It is called a Signum. No worries, my love, it means no harm."

"Klaus," she said urgently, "what _is _it?"

He breathed a soft kiss on her lips, then he smiled. "It would seem you left a permanent mark on me, Caroline. How did you so aptly put it this morning? Private property."

She stared at him, completely nonplussed. She had never heard of anything like it, but then again, what did she really know about all things supernatural? "What do you mean, a permanent mark? What does it do, and how did it happen?"

"A Signum, my love, can be compared to a territory marking. It conveys that the vampire who carries it is taken. Permanently taken. Unlike a sire bond, it does not influence feelings or work any sort of magic. It is simply there, but any supernatural being who sees it knows that I have found my mate, so to speak, and that I have been claimed by that mate. Off the market, you would probably say nowadays. Only one event could ever make it disappear."

Caroline was so stunned that she almost didn't manage to speak. "My death," she croaked, not really trusting her voice.

"Very good, my love. A Signum is very rare, as most vampires tend to avoid any permanent marks, as far as they are at all possible. I think I have seen two or three in my lifetime."

"How does it appear?"

"The two vampires in question need to be consciously or unconsciously willing to give and receive the Signum, and they have to be very deeply bonded in that precise moment. In English, they need to simultaneously reach their peak while drinking each other's blood, which is what happened a moment ago."

Caroline felt dizzy. "You knew it was going to happen. You wanted it."

"Yes, I did indeed."

"Why, Niklaus?" she asked breathlessly, not noticing she was using his full name again. "Why did you allow yourself to be marked like this?"

He brushed his knuckles across her cheek, gazing at her with so much tenderness in his eyes that she felt like weeping. "You promised me not to be afraid of your feelings for me, or insecure about mine for you. But I could see you still were, especially about the latter, so sometimes shock treatment works best to overcome your fears." He chuckled. "It might also have something to do with the fact that you _have_ a claim on me, and mark or no mark, that claim is permanent. Caroline, I will never change my mind about you, I will never tire of you, and you must never, ever have any doubts about that."

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get a grip on the emotions that were storming through her. Ever since Klaus had stepped into her life, things had been a rollercoaster ride. She simply couldn't believe everything that had come to pass in such a short amount of time, especially over the last few days, but if there was one thing she didn't doubt, it was the genuineness of her feelings. And now he had proven his feelings for her… _again_… and very dramatically so.

"But… _we _were not drinking _each other's _blood. I was just drinking yours."

Klaus looked at her very sternly and replied, "I will not allow you to be marked, Caroline. You are much too young to truly know what you want for the rest of eternity, and I will leave you the choice of walking away from me. I can walk away from you, too, the Signum does not impede anything, but I will always be wearing your mark for everyone to see, conveying that even when I am not with you, no other woman could ever be more than a shadow to me. But you will keep your options." She could see the flash of pain in his eyes as he said it. "I have lived for a thousand years, and I had to find you to finally make me understand what I want and what I am fighting for. I will love you, Caroline Forbes, no matter how many eons there are yet to come, and that is why I let myself be claimed by you."

Caroline stared at him, feeling a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye. He wiped it away, gently kissing her eyes. "I should be honest with you," he murmured. "I did not just do this to dissipate your doubts, darling. I needed to do it for myself. It makes me feel like I belong, like I am part of something, and I have always wanted that. I'm sorry for overwhelming you like this. As I said, you will always be free to leave at any given moment. Although," he added in a whisper, "I do hope you might be persuaded to stay at my side."

_I know he has serious issues, but how on Earth can he think I would ever want to go anywhere?_

"Mark me, Klaus," she said, very calm now. The last missing piece to her epic love puzzle had fallen into place. _Always and forever._

"You can ask for anything, Caroline, and I will gladly give it to you. With one exception." He sounded final and very earnest.

"I won't…" she started to say, but his finger was on her lips immediately.

"No, my love. You will remain as you are. I want you to be with me because you choose to and not because you carry my mark. You know I am very much used to simply taking what I want, be it by force or compulsion, but I always wanted you to come to me of your own accord. You did, and now I also want you to _stay_ of your own accord. We can talk again in a couple of centuries, should you still want me then. But not now."

_We'll see about that._

He kissed her, and there was heat in his kiss now. Caroline sighed into his lips. She couldn't believe what he had just done for her. For _them_.

He had really, truly and irrevocably chosen her.


	34. Calm Before the Storm

**Köszönöm szépen, Hungary! :)**

**One hundred reviews! Seriously! Thank you SO MUCH, dearies, this is absolutely fantastic! I love you guys! And once again, also a special thanks to the guest reviewers I can't reach via PM! :)  
**

**XXXXXXXX**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO

CALM BEFORE THE STORM

If she had thought that Klaus might put on a turtleneck, a scarf or a high-collared shirt in order to elude comments for at least a little while when they met everyone for breakfast, she had been deluding herself. When they sat at the table, Elijah smiled at Caroline and nodded at Klaus, not giving them much more than a cursory glance over his newspaper. A split second later, he put his coffee cup back in the saucer with an audible clatter, dropping his paper and zeroing in on Klaus' neck which was prominently displayed over his trademark Henley. His eyes widened and Caroline thought it was the first time she had really seen him completely dumbfounded. His gaze flashed to Caroline's neck and his eyebrows lifted another couple of inches. She flushed crimson, but Klaus was totally unperturbed, pouring Caroline some coffee before helping himself to a croissant.

The whole scene had not gone unnoticed, as both Kol and Damon had looked up when Elijah had noisily replaced his cup, and they had of course not missed his stare.

"Nik! Are you serious?" Kol exclaimed, his face a display of utter incredulity.

"What?" Damon asked, now wildly curious as to what everyone was seeing that he was apparently missing out on.

"Oh, right," Kol sneered, "I keep forgetting you're just vampire plebs and take a little longer to gather the obvious. Have a closer look at his neck," he gestured towards Klaus, "but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Now everyone was staring at Klaus. "Thanks, Kol," Caroline muttered under her breath, feeling Klaus' soothing hand on her back.

"Holy fuck, Freddie Krueger! A freaking _Signum_? On _you?_" Damon shook his head as if he was trying to shake off a daze. "I'd never thought I'd see you of all people that whipped!"

Stefan had silently risen from his seat and walked over to Caroline. He crouched in front of her chair, examining her neck. Looking up at her, he smiled, relief in his eyes, and squeezed her hand. Then he got up and looked at Klaus who was watching him closely. "I'm impressed. I didn't think I'd ever say that of you again, and even less would I ever have expected a commitment like this from you, Klaus," he said with the faintest hint of a smile. Klaus nodded and they looked at each other for a long moment, before Stefan briefly put a hand on Caroline's shoulder and returned to his seat.

"Okay, would anyone care to explain to me what's going on? And what is a Signum?" Elena demanded of no one in particular, confusion in her eyes.

Damon answered before anyone could say anything. "See the two red marks on Pinhead's neck?" Elena eyed Klaus closely and nodded. "That means he is now Blondie's little lapdog."

"What?" Elena demanded, and Klaus cocked an eyebrow at Damon, who was sitting next to his younger brother. "Kol?" he just said without looking away from Damon. Before anyone could even blink, Kol had stapled Damon's hand to the table with his fork, nonchalantly sipping his coffee. Klaus gave an appreciative nod while Elijah hissed, "Enough now! I do not feel like compelling the entire hotel staff!"

With a grunt, Damon pulled the bloodied fork out of his hand and rammed it into Kol's croissant. "Enjoy, Chucky," he snickered.

With an indignant sigh, Elijah turned towards Elena. "The mark on Niklaus' neck is called a Signum." He gazed at Klaus and there was the silent communication again. "You have probably not heard of it yet due to the fact that it is so very rare. It is the sign of one vampire's claim on another. It can only be offered voluntarily, is solely possible between vampires and will not fade unless the claimer dies. With this sign, every vampire will know that Niklaus has found his eternal mate and is taken for good. You could probably call it a supernatural wedding ring, with the difference that you can no longer take it off."

Caroline stared at Klaus. He seemed to have left that little detail out last night. _A wedding ring?_ Not able to tear her gaze from him, she felt the familiar clenching in her gut as his hand softly stroked her back. He didn't look at her.

Elena was stunned into silence. Eventually, she looked at Caroline, scanning her neck. "So you don't have that mark on you?"

"No," Klaus said determinedly, "and it will stay that way." He had lifted his eyes to Caroline's while he spoke, challenging her to defy him. Whatever Caroline had planned to say was interrupted by Rebekah's arrival.

"Silv has a problem."

* * *

"If you will excuse me," Elijah murmured, getting up and flashing off at top speed. Klaus rose and ran a hand over Caroline's hair while looking at Stefan.

"Compel them, will you?" he said briskly, pointing at the other three occupied tables and the two waiters who were staring after Elijah openmouthed. "I don't trust the other two here." With a quick warning glance at Damon and Kol and a deep look for Caroline, he and Rebekah followed Elijah at human speed until they were out of sight.

Entering Silv's room after a short knock, he saw the witch on the couch, her face very pale and obviously weakened by something. A couple of sheets were wrapped around her and she was holding a glass of water in her shaking hands. Elijah was standing in front of her, for once looking at a complete loss. The corners of Silv's mouth lifted fractionally when Klaus and Rebekah entered.

"Medical rounds, Doctores Mikaelson?" she asked of the congregation now gathered in her room. Klaus and Rebekah looked at Elijah, but their brother seemed to be utterly out of his depth. Now that was a first indeed.

"What is going on, Silv?" Klaus asked, stepping closer and scanning her appearance. She looked like her life was gradually fading away. He had never seen anything like it in a witch. Her eyes seemed to be coating over with some dull glaze and she gave the impression of graying out somehow. With another ghostly smile, she took a sip of water.

"Well, it would seem that the witches on the other side are not very pleased with my involvement in the destruction of the original oak. They know the balance of nature has been compromised by Prelati and the Bennett witch, but they think I overbalanced it completely by unspelling and burning the tree, for it does leave the world with no means to kill you and your family, Klaus." The short speech seemed to exhaust her, but she steadied herself and continued. "So I am being stripped of my powers. Not at once, that's not how it works. With every spell I do, I will lose some more of my magic, and at the same time, my natural life will be gradually coming to an end. However, if I am able to rest enough beforehand, my strength will suffice to do what needs to be done and help you bring down Mikael and Prelati."

Elijah shook his head and Klaus could see a hint of panic in his eyes. "No. I will not allow this. You will immediately stop doing any spells until we find a way to reverse that process."

"Elijah. It will have to happen. I betrayed the witches in the worst way they could possibly fathom, and I am no longer one of them. I was cast out. The codex commands them to punish me and they have decided to follow the slow, torturous path." She looked up at him, and Klaus saw her eyes brighten the faintest little bit. "You must not attempt to interfere."

"Silv." Elijah sank to his knees beside the couch, his voice strained. He did not touch her, but Klaus sensed the unbreakable bond that still connected his brother and the witch after all these years. "You are utterly deluded if you honestly believe I will sit around and watch you die. I committed the unforgivable mistake of letting you walk out of my life many years ago, and I never make the same mistake twice."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Klaus noticed Rebekah's face split into a huge grin, and he felt a sudden surge of genuine happiness for Elijah, but he quickly sobered. There had to be a way to keep her from dying. The simplest thing would be to turn her, but she had made it abundantly clear in the past that a vampire's life was not what she wanted. Silv's face softened and she touched her fingers to Elijah's cheek.

"It was my mistake as much as yours. I was being a coward. I was young, foolish, and I thought I had to prove my point." Elijah stared at her like a man who was seeing the sun for the first time. Then he covered her hand with his. She smiled weakly and went on. "I, too, am not someone to repeat my mistakes. Right after I cast my last spell, I will be human for a couple of minutes before I die. That is the precise moment you will have to turn me, Elijah. I must not die the witches' death for I cannot be turned if I do. You will need to kill me, and it will have to be right after my last spell."

All three Originals stared at Silv in amazement. As Elijah was apparently rendered speechless, Klaus cleared his throat. "How will we know when your last spell is cast? And how many spells will you have left before that?"

Silv nodded. "No more than three now. There will be a strong rush in the air, and it will feel very unnatural to you. Like a small tornado. It is supposed to be symbolic for the remnants of my witch life being scattered to the four winds. You feel the wind rush, see my face grow the palest shade of white, and you know you have a window of a couple minutes max."

"How do you know all that?" Rebekah asked.

"I've seen it happen once, to a fellow witch who had dared to defy the codex by trying to combine white and black magic."

There was a brief moment of silence before Elijah whispered, "You want to be turned?"

"Everything in life comes with a price, even being with Elijah Mikaelson. _Especially_ being with Elijah Mikaelson."

Klaus looked at Rebekah and jerked his head towards the door. They left in silence, and before closing the door behind him, Klaus heard his brother's murmur.

"Can you ever forgive me for being an unmitigated fool for such a long time?"

There was a faint chuckle. "I wish to God I could make you start paying right now, Elijah, but I'm afraid it will have to wait until after I am turned."

"Rest assured, my lovely, that I will pay my dues. Each and every single one of them. With interest."

Silence fell on the room, and to Silv's subdued sigh, Klaus finally closed the door.

* * *

"Forget it. I can hear your footsteps on the grass from a mile out, even over the water. You could just as well waltz up to me with a marching band in tow!"

With a frustrated cry, Caroline kicked the nearest tree. "Why do we have to do this outside? Everything makes noises, even the damn air!"

Klaus was sitting on a rock next to the small stream, about a hundred yards away from her, snickering. He was very obviously enjoying himself. "We are doing this outside, my darling, because you need to learn to focus your senses on _everything_ that could give you away. Indoors stealth is for amateurs."

"I _am_ an amateur!"

"Not with me teaching you."

"Ugh! You can be so… so…"

"Dynamic? Sexy? Virile? Manly?"

Caroline suppressed a giggle. "Obnoxious, haughty, irritating is more like it!"

"One does not necessarily rule out the other."

She snorted. "You wish!"

"No," he shot back with a superior grin, "I know." _So do I, Mr. Sexypants._ "Now, do it again. Remember to balance your weight and run only on the balls of your feet, touching the ground as little as possible. No breathing, no moving your head. Come on."

Caroline sprinted back to the edge of the field. They were alone, with Damon and Elena having gone off to the small hospital to steal some blood bags, Stefan on bunny hunting mission and Rebekah and Kol on a regular hunting trip. Klaus had instructed everyone to remain within a five-mile radius so as not to attract attention should Mikael and Prelati be up in the Tiffauges area yet, which was about fifteen miles away. Elijah had not emerged from Silv's room ever since he had gone up, which made Caroline smile. Klaus had told her what had happened, and she felt terrible for Silv having to give up what had been her life until now. She wondered how the witches on the other side could tolerate someone like Prelati to be resuscitated but at the same time punish Silv so severely for what she had done. That so-called balance seemed to be a rather peculiar thing and she was not sure she understood what it was actually supposed to keep leveled. Those witches seemed to be nothing but a bunch of Original haters.

Klaus had turned his back to her, waiting. Caroline stopped breathing and started to race down the field. She kept her body as tense as she could, trying to only move her legs and feet, in turns scanning the ground for twigs and focusing on the way ahead. Klaus did not move nor did he give any indication that he heard her approaching. Was she actually doing it? Was she finally sneaking up to him? The instant she was about to reach him, he whirled around like a snake and was suddenly behind her, pinning her arms to her sides and biting her neck with his human teeth.

"Nice try, my love."

Caroline groaned in exasperation. "What gave me away this time? I ran on the balls of my feet only, I didn't breathe, I didn't step on any twigs!"

His hands came around her waist and he kissed her temple. "You were putting more weight on your left foot. Whenever the ground is not level from left to right, the normal bodily reaction is to put your weight on the foot that is on the more elevated side. When you run downhill, you automatically put more weight on the foot that is ahead. That makes your step uneven. It is barely audible, but a trained ear can hear that. So you will need to remember that whenever there is the slightest bump in the ground, whenever you jump or land, you have to keep the exact same amount of weight on both feet. It will feel very unnatural to you at first, but that is how it works."

"But I can't even think that quickly," she complained. "The moment I step on a bump, I'm already gone again!"

"No one said it was going to be easy. It will take a considerable amount of practice, and you will need to allow some time to let this way of running become second nature to you when trying to stalk another vampire."

She turned around in his arms. "You have the keenest sense of hearing on the planet. I will _never _be able to sneak up on you!"

With a smile, he wrapped one of her curls around his finger. "Of course you will. It is just a matter of time and training." He tilted her chin up and let his lips move over hers very softly, making her melt. "Come on. Another hour and I will buy you a very big drink, provided my younger brother and Salvatore the Elder have not dried out the bar."

Caroline grinned. "Finally! The lack of alcohol was starting to make me nervous!"

"And there I hoped _I _was making you nervous," he chuckled with mock chagrin.

She pulled him close and took his face in her hands. "_You_ are making me happy," she murmured, kissed him passionately and raced off towards the end of the field, leaving Klaus to stare after her.

* * *

It happened on the afternoon of the following day.

Everyone had been spending the previous day in a rather relaxed manner, seemingly aware of it being the calm before the storm. Elijah and Silv had joined them again in the early afternoon after spending all day together. She was apparently feeling slightly better after plenty of rest and no magic, but Caroline suspected her temporary recovery was more owed to Elijah than anything else. Elena had intercepted Caroline after she and Klaus returned from the field, mercilessly pulling her into her room and quizzing her about how the whole Signum thing had happened. She had been rather thoughtful after that, and Caroline caught her looking in Damon's direction more than once. He, too, had been unusually quiet ever since breakfast, not even bothering to further rib Klaus or threaten Kol.

Now they were all sitting in Elijah's suite, drinks in hand, when Elijah suddenly put his glass down.

"Niklaus."

Klaus looked up and frowned when his brother held up his little finger. It was bleeding. Caroline started to feel nauseous. Everyone was stirring now, gazing at Elijah's hand. With unshaken calm, Klaus asked, "Silv?"

The witch held up her finger. Blood. Klaus nodded.

"All right then, they have arrived somewhat sooner than expected, no need for any disquietude. We will be waiting until nightfall." Caroline saw his eyes focus. His whole demeanour changed when he got up.

"Now, logistics. Elena, you will take my rental car, the black Mercedes. It is quiet, fast and its windows are tinted. Lights off at all times, is that clear?" The brunette nodded. _Talk about the voice of authority._ "You will park the car right here." Klaus pulled out a small map and pointed at a junction of what looked like two very small roads, about half a mile from the ruins. "There is a group of large trees. You will hide the car in there and you will not get out under any circumstances. No music, no phones, no lights. Stay focused. The moment you see Caroline, you will immediately start the car, and the two of you will go back to the hotel and wait for us to return. Drive out of Tiffauges slowly. Both of you will need to be completely concentrated on anyone following you. Should that be the case, shake them off. Race them, drive them off the road, drive them into the river. I don't care how you do it, just make sure you are clear before you come back here. Understood?" Elena nodded again.

"Slight change of plans from here. Kol, you will go with Damon and Stefan." Kol started to say something, but Klaus just held up a hand. Apparently Kol knew that any objections were futile with Klaus in General of the Army mode. "Given our… strained relationship, brother, it will be much more credible for you not to have come when Elijah, Bekah and Caroline dragged me here. You hate all things emotional, you hate me, and Mikael would immediately grow suspicious if you had joined the party. Therefore, you will be our surprise guest. The three of you will go on foot. Kol, you will need to be carrying Silv, so you might want to leave a couple of minutes early. Once you arrive, you will stay hidden behind the Eastern walls of the ruins. They cast an ample shadow and from there, Kol will be able to at least faintly hear us in the dungeons. There will be absolutely no talking, none whatsoever, do you hear me? Damon?"

Damon scoffed and gave a mock salute. "Ten-four!"

Klaus huffed impatiently. "Next. Family drama. Caroline, Bekah, Elijah and I will take Elijah's car and drive right up to the ruins. We will start to audibly snap at each other about half a mile out, just in case. No meaningful looks, no smiles, no nothing. Just follow my lead. Once we reach the bottom of the stairs, we will go into a full-fledged fight. Caroline," he said, his voice softening infinitesimally, "you will be defending me, and you need to be at your most rude and insulting towards Bekah. I mean it. They have to be really low blows. Once the two of you reach the pinnacle of your fight, Bekah will pin you against the wall and stake you." He paused to look at his sister. There was a rasp to his voice when he spoke.

"Bekah." The blonde smiled at Caroline, then at Klaus and nodded. "Don't worry, Nik. I know what I'm doing."

Caroline looked at Klaus. He swallowed, but then he went on. "I will be raging like a wounded lion. Elijah, you will be on Bekah's side, calmly and quietly, but still going up against me. That will send me over the edge. Once the two of you are daggered, I will need to improvise until Mikael shows up, although I do not doubt he will be listening closely and will want to rub my shortcomings in my face immediately. Silv, Kol, Stefan, Damon – as soon as Mikael has pulled me into the cell, you will need to be there. Before you boys make any move, Silv will do the sound proofing spell. Once she is done, Kol will immediately take her to the tunnel while Stefan unstakes Caroline. You will then run her out and send her on her way before you join the others in the tunnel as well." He turned towards Caroline again.

"You will leave, my love. You gave me your word."

"I…"

"Caroline. Not again." His voice was very tense now. She looked away and nodded. "Okay, I will leave." _Wild horses couldn't keep me from coming back though._

"In the meantime, Damon will undagger Bekah and Elijah. As soon as they are back to normal, you will all leave for the tunnel and wait there. Now, this is vital. Whatever you hear, all of you, do not come to my rescue on your own initiative. Under no circumstances. There is something that needs to be done, and I need to have Mikael lower his guard for that, which will only work if he is completely convinced that I have either gone insane, don't give a damn about anything anymore or am entirely broken by grief and do no longer represent a threat. He never thought I was, anyway, and that misconception will work to my advantage. No earlier than the moment I desperately call out for Elijah will any of you enter the room, is that clear?"

Caroline eyed him suspiciously. "What is it that you need to do, Klaus?" she demanded.

"It has something to do with visions, my love. I'll explain later. All right. Silv, you will be standing by in the tunnel should the need for any spells arise. Will you manage?"

"Yes," Silv replied. Her voice was low but firm. Klaus looked at her encouragingly. "I am certain of it. All of you – they will have stakes, they will have dark magic. There might be surprises. Try not to improvise too much, will you? Stefan, Damon, remember that Mikael is an Original, too, so he is faster and stronger than you are. You have all been spelled against magic headaches already, therefore you will not need to worry about that." He looked around the silent room. "We will leave in two hours."

* * *

"What do you need to do with Mikael?" Caroline demanded as soon as they were behind closed doors in their room. Klaus sighed.

"I have a score to settle."

"Klaus, this is about getting rid of Mikael once and for all. There was never any mention of playing games!"

"And for good reason," Klaus hissed. "This is my business with him and I will be the one taking care of it."

Caroline was fuming now. How could he expose himself to risk more than absolutely necessary? Mikael was beyond dangerous and he hated his stepson with an undying passion. He would stop at nothing to make him go through hell again. She shook her head violently. "You no longer have any business that doesn't include me," she snapped.

His gaze softened. "I know that. But this is the one exception, Caroline. He will pay for what he ordered to be done to Henrik. He will pay for what he did to my family and to me. And he will pay for what he would have done to you had he ever got the chance."

"And if I begged you?"

Klaus shook his head. "I am sorry, my love. I need to do this, otherwise I will never truly be free of it all. It is the only way I know, for as you are well aware, I am not the type to forgive or turn the other cheek. Believe me, I do not want to cause you further anxiety or hurt, but this is something I have to do for myself."

Hot tears started to trickle down her cheek. "What if you're wrong? What if it doesn't work out the way you've planned?"

He drew her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "It will, my darling. I give you my word."

"Klaus, I…"

"Shh. Everything will be fine." He took her face in his hands and kissed the tears from her cheeks. She could see the dark fire in his eyes and knew that for once, it was not only burning out of his passion for her. His lips touched hers and his hands moved to her neck.

"I need you now, Caroline. Love me. Please."


	35. Back Into Hell

**बहुत बहुत शुक्रिया - Thank you to all the readers in India and sorry for not thanking you in Urdu/Tamil etc.! :)  
**

**Your reviews have so brightened my day again, please do keep them coming... I currently have major crap going on at work, so you guys are my silver linings! ;))**

**Also, thank you to the new followers / favouriters! **

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
BACK INTO HELL

Everyone was ready. Kol and Silv had already set off ahead of the rest after Silv had put a spell on Klaus. The Signum could not be magically erased or covered, but the witch had managed to blear the mark in such a way that for a few days, only those who purposely looked for it would be able to see it. Klaus didn't seem to be worrying about it at all and would have left with nothing but a turtleneck to hide the Signum, stating that it was a waste of spell, but Caroline and Rebekah had ganged up on him so that he had ended up giving in with poor grace.

Stefan and Damon were looking at Elena with the usual worry in their eyes. Their protectiveness hadn't lessened since Elena had been turned and Caroline knew that her friend found it a little suffocating sometimes. She hugged Stefan and gave him a quick kiss, then climbed into the black Mercedes. But Caroline had seen how she and Damon had stared at each other for an instant.

_Emotional wringers galore._

With a last look at both of the Salvatores and Caroline, Elena drove off into the darkness.

"Come on, baby bro, time for a workout," Damon called. "Let Leatherface start the show." Stefan walked past Caroline, squeezing her hand.

"We'll all be fine, Care. I'm sure of it. Klaus is… pretty good at this whole strategizing and mowing down thing."

Caroline nodded, grinding her teeth. "I'll see you guys later."

Stefan was looking at Klaus now. "Take care of yourself. For her." Klaus inclined his head. "I will."

With that, Damon and Stefan raced off in a flash, leaving Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus behind. "All right then, shall we?" Klaus asked.

He pulled Caroline to him and kissed her hard. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she melted into his embrace, not wanting to ever let go again. After much too brief a moment, Klaus released her lips and stared down at her. She leaned forward, peeled down Klaus' unusual turtleneck and placed a tender kiss on each of the two red marks on his neck that were perfectly visible to her. His eyes closed for a second, then he let go of her.

Just before she climbed into the backseat of the car next to Rebekah, she saw Klaus and Elijah look at each other intently, both giving an almost unnoticeable nod. It made her uneasy.

They drove in silence, with Elijah at the wheel. Caroline felt her stomach contract in fear. It was a feeling she had always hated, but never so much as tonight, and the sensation grew worse with every passing mile. When they were just short of reaching the ruins of Tiffauges, Klaus started to rant right out of the blue.

"I _said_ I do not see the point to this, and that puts an end to the discussion. Watch your mouth, sister, for I am not willing to tolerate your obstinacy any longer."

"I don't give a damn about what you are or are not willing to tolerate, Nik! You have never been anything but a bloody egoist who cares about nothing and no one but himself. _You _know what this warlock is up to, so everything is just swell-dandy-fine? That's not the way it works, and I am just tired of you hiding behind all that secrecy! Tell us what's going on!"

The ruins came into sight. "Rebekah, I am only saying this once, and out of love for you as my sister: Shut the fuck _up!"_

"There is no need to revert to language, Niklaus," Elijah said in his usual calm voice, but no one could miss the steely undertone. "Your sister is worried, and for good reason. It would be the right thing to do to finally share some information here."

"Oh, now you are siding with _her?_ Brother, I would not have expected you of all people to stab me in the back, being the one closest to the events after all. So why don't you both just shut up?"

Caroline spoke up now. _Better get into the spirit fast!_ "Why don't we all just calm down?" she said, letting a condescending tone sneak into her voice. "There is no need to get all worked up, is there?"

"Oh really?" Rebekah shrieked. They had now arrived outside the ruins and opened the doors. This was the moment Mikael would definitely start to listen. "And who are you to tell me when to calm down, _baby vamp?_ You may be shagging my brother, but that does not mean you will ever be remotely equal to us. Not to mention becoming a part of this family. You can put that idea right out of your head, bitch!"

"You know what, blood slut? I'd rather eat live puppies than become part of a family _you_ are a member of! Caroline Forbes, related to the biggest bimbo this planet has ever seen? Not likely."

"Ladies," Elijah interrupted, making his voice sound impatient, "Stop the name calling. Let's get to it. Come on, Niklaus." He grabbed Klaus' arm who shook his hand off immediately.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much. Okay, I'm here, I got out of the car, I saw the ruins. Are you quite happy?"

"No," Elijah snapped, "we came here to see the dungeons. So that is what we will do. What _you_ will do. Come on, brother, do not be a coward. This concerns a number of people, not just you. For once in your life, do something for someone beyond yourself!"

"Are you calling me a coward, Elijah?" This was the voice she knew from Klaus' rampages in Mystic Falls. The voice everyone had learned to fear like nothing else.

"Not yet. But I will if you do not get down there."

Klaus had Elijah pinned against the stone wall within a split second. "Watch your tone, brother. And watch yourself. I am beginning to lose my patience with this pathetic little game."

_These guys should be shortlisted for an Academy Award._

Caroline walked over to Klaus and put a hand on his arm. "It's not worth fighting over this, Klaus." She shot dirty looks at Elijah and Rebekah. "Let them believe what they want. You know you're not a coward, and so do I." He seemed to relax under her hand and nodded curtly.

"A couple of minutes and we're out of here." He stalked off towards the entrance to the dungeons. Caroline followed, seeing Klaus shoulders stiffen ostensibly at Rebekah's not-so-subtle hiss, mimicking Caroline's voice to perfection. "'And so do I.'"

They descended the stairs, and Caroline felt the strange vibe in the air she had experienced when first meeting Prelati. With all her might, she fought the shudder down. When they arrived at the bottom of the stairwell, Klaus turned to Elijah and Rebekah. "So, I am facing my past. Brilliant. Thank you for watching, please tune in again next week for the brand new episode titled 'A Hybrid in Paris'," Klaus snarled. "Caroline, let us leave."

A snarky laugh erupted from Rebekah. "You are such a wimp, Nik!"

Caroline turned around to face her, making her voice shake with rage. "How can you say that, you brainless tramp? He kept you and your brothers safe from that creepy father of yours for centuries! Quite honestly, I'm starting to wonder if he should just have let you all die. Much less trouble for him, even less trouble for Mystic Falls!"

"You know what, dishrag?" Rebekah shouted, "The fact that he made you shake your little cornpone ass for him does not mean he is the big hero in shining armour! Look at him – too scared to step into an empty room! But then again, I will probably need to correct myself. You're actually perfect for each other. Two wimps against the rest of the world."

"Oh, I get it," Caroline roared, making her voice sound a little hysterical, "it's because you are such a hit in the sack that all the guys _you_'ve been fucking were so keen on sticking around, huh? Stefan, Damon, Matt… not to mention the legions of men you shagged over the centuries… all just banging down your door, are they, Barbie? Or should I say, Original Whore?" _Ugh, I hate this!_

With a piercing scream, Rebekah lunged at Caroline and crashed her into the back wall of the hallway. The spelled stake appeared in her hand, and Caroline gratefully noticed how the Original steadied her heaving torso with a calm hand. With an almost imperceptible wink, she rammed the stake into Caroline's chest.

The last thing Caroline heard before she let pain and blackness engulf her was Klaus' bloodcurdling roar.

* * *

He knew Rebekah had missed Caroline's heart by an inch, just as planned. His sister had done very well; he had seen how she had quickly stopped Caroline's chest from moving before proceeding, in order to avoid any miscalculation. Still, the sight of his woman, his _love_, being staked and starting to look so grey and desiccated turned all his insides upside down, making his inarticulate yell only partly a sham.

Dropping to his knees beside Caroline's lifeless body, Klaus touched her withering face, knowing it was a completely natural gesture for someone who had just lost his mate. "Caroline," he whispered, very real feelings in his voice. The thought of losing her almost drove him insane. But she was warm underneath his touch. He needed to concentrate on that fact. And it was time to continue the performance.

Rising to his feet, he turned towards his sister in slow motion, his face a mask of burning hatred. He let his eyes turn yellow but he did not show his fangs. "You stupid cunt," he hissed, his voice as deadly as ever it sounded, not revealing how he shuddered inside at speaking to his sister like that. "I forgave you for killing the doppelganger and for spilling her blood. I even forgave you for sabotaging my plans again and again." His hand closed around her throat and he slammed her into the wall. "But with this, Rebekah, you have signed your death sentence. You. Are. No. Longer. My. Sister."

"Niklaus," Elijah said from behind him, "let her go. She may have overreacted a little, but what Caroline said to her was particularly unforgivable."

Klaus turned his burning gaze on his brother, his hand still around Rebekah's throat. "Elijah. I will give you ten seconds to reconsider your stance on this matter."

The older Original looked at him evenly. "Family above all, Niklaus. I stand with Rebekah."

Looking at his siblings and praying that Elijah would get the timing right, he let out a low snarl. "Then you will be sharing her fate. Listen closely, both of you. For the sake of the millennium we spent together, you will get a head start. Run. Run as fast as you can and hide in the deepest crevasse you can find, for I will never stop hunting you down. And the moment I will have found you, you will have met your end. You _will_ die, mark my words. But you will go through hell first, knowing I will never give you a moment's peace."

He saw Rebekah look at him, and he knew she was asking herself what he was up to, as this deviated from his instructions. But his siblings needed to be daggered outside of the dungeons in order for Mikael not to grow suspicious once he would leave the cell later on. Elijah grabbed his sister's arm. "You forget that I have always been the better strategist, Niklaus. You will _never_ find us. But rest assured that _we _will find a way to put _you_ down. I fought the thought for centuries, but in the end, it would seem our father was right. You are nothing but a coward."

With that, he pulled Rebekah with him and flashed up the stairwell. Klaus waited for a couple of seconds, seemingly making up his mind about something, before he raced up the stairs himself. Arriving at the remnants of the big hall, he inwardly sighed with relief as he saw his siblings make their way outside. Perfect timing. He soundlessly appeared behind them, and the minute they both turned around, sensing his presence, both daggers were in his hands and with a vicious snarl, he drove them into Elijah's and Rebekah's hearts simultaneously. He watched as his siblings sank to the ground, immediately beginning to desiccate. Looking at them for a long while, feigning to be paralyzed by everything that had just happened, he let himself heave a desperate, shaky breath. Giving his voice a well-practiced crack, he muttered audibly, "So sad, brother. All those centuries, and you still believe me when I say something about a head start? What will you do now, _better strategist?_" He stood for a moment, gazing at his siblings for another while before he slowly walked back down into the dungeons, let himself slump to the floor and fixed his gaze on the lifeless body of his baby vampire, his hand touching Caroline's ankle. After an instant of intense concentration, he managed to make a blank look enter his eyes.

Now there were steps approaching, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the last door to the left crack open. Fighting down his innate instinct to react to the noise, he just continued to vacantly stare into space.

"Hello Niklaus," his stepfather said pleasantly, "it seems that once more, you let your impulse get the better of you, did you not?"

Klaus continued to stare. Nothing betrayed the way his mind screamed with fear at having Mikael so close to Caroline, Rebekah and Elijah. He could not afford to lose even the slightest bit of control, and he knew he wouldn't. Not this time. One thousand years of war, cunning and deception would pay off tonight.

Mikael looked at the body lying on the floor. He spared no more than a cursory glance for Caroline, but he gazed in the direction of the stairwell for quite a while.

"Children," he sighed, "always so disappointing. Finn, a delusional fool. Kol, a deranged eternal adolescent. Rebekah, nothing but a strumpet. Elijah… might have had some potential. But he chose to pledge his allegiance to you for so many centuries, which made him almost as delusional a fool as Finn. Who in his right mind would voluntarily remain at your side, _boy?_ And then… well, then there was Henrik."

Klaus had been expecting it. He knew Mikael would use Henrik once more to unhinge his mind, but to hear his brother's name on his stepfather's lips sent a suffocating wave of hatred through him. Still totally motionless, he focused his mind on Canaletto's 'London' painting. It was very rich in detail, therefore recreating the work in his head would keep him occupied and help him not to give in to the impulse to tear his stepfather apart right there. He could have. But Mikael would meet a different fate, and Klaus needed to play with his pride, hate and above all, his belief in his superiority to make him lower his guard. For that, his one priority was to remain calm.

Mikael pulled him up from the floor now, resting him against the wall. There was a stake in his hand, pointed at Klaus' heart, almost tearing his sweater. He grabbed his hair and lifted his head. Seeing the vacant expression in Klaus' eyes, he quickly slapped him hard across the face. Still thinking about the painting, Klaus allowed for some focus to return to his eyes and let them widen in pretense fear at the sight of his stepfather.

"Father," he just whispered, giving his voice an edge,

"Well, _boy,_ still the same little coward, I see?" He chuckled. "Still unable to face your shame, even after all these years. Be that as it may, we have things to do. I am certain you will enjoy spending some time with me and our old acquaintance Monsieur Prelati. Shall we, then?"

And with that, Mikael pulled him towards the cell, stake at his heart. Once they were inside, he shoved him into a chair, quickly fastening a set of ropes around his arms and legs. Klaus felt the burn but he did nothing to betray his pain. A wolfsbane and vervain blend. Lovely, but not much of a concern. He would bear the pain – it was nothing.

Part one of the plan had worked.

* * *

Caroline tore her eyes open, gazing directly into Stefan's face. The pressure was gone from her chest and there was no pain. She felt a bit shaky but otherwise fine. Stefan put a finger over his lips, pointing at the dungeon that was now closed. Flickers of candlelight were scintillating under the door and Caroline heard Prelati's creepy voice.

"The girl was killed, you say?"

Another voice, soft and low, responded with a distinctly British accent. "Indeed she was. It would seem my impetuous shrew of a daughter thwarted our initial plan with her lack of restraint. A shame. Well, bygones. Will you therefore be able to execute the alternative we discussed? Later on?"

She felt Stefan's hand on her arm. He gestured towards the stairwell where Kol was already ascending to the surface, carrying a weak-looking Silv. Caroline looked at the closed door. _Klaus._ Taking a step towards the dungeon, she noticed Stefan's grip tighten around her arm. He shook his head at her and adamantly pulled her in the direction of the stairs. She looked at her friend imploringly, but there was another shake of his head and a harsh motion for her to finally climb the stairs.

They arrived at the edge of the grand hall, where Damon had undaggered Elijah and Rebekah and was now eyeing the two Originals who were slowly regaining their normal colour. Caroline stopped and turned to look back towards the dungeons. Every instinct was shouting at her to get Klaus away from his stepfather. Damon was narrowing his eyes at her now, taking a threatening step towards her. 'Get out of here!' he mouthed. 'Now!'

With one last look at the dungeon, she let Stefan lead her out of the ruins.

They didn't speak until they reached the far end of the castle grounds. Stefan gave her a quick hug and pointed down the narrow road. "It's not far to where Elena is waiting. Get back to the hotel and be careful, okay?"

"Stefan. I know you are not on the best of terms with him, but…"

The younger Salvatore smiled. "He'll be fine. Care, this guy is a weapon of mass destruction. You haven't seen a fraction of the things he's capable of."

_And you have no idea what those scumbags have done to him and his brother._

But she just nodded and turned to leave.

"Care."

"Yeah?"

Stefan was eyeing her very closely, making her squirm slightly under his probing gaze. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

She was glad it was dark enough for him not to see the flush on her face. "Of course not," she murmured. "Be careful, Stefan."

"Sure. Care, everything will be fine, try not to worry too much. Now get the hell out of here."

He didn't move, and Caroline knew he wanted to make sure she was actually leaving. Without another word, she whirled around and flashed off into the thick, heavy darkness. It took her a mere two minutes to reach the group of trees Klaus had pointed out on the map and spot the black Mercedes. When she was almost at the car, Elena saw her and started the engine. Caroline opened the door and dropped into the passenger seat. The minute the brunette put her hands on the wheel, Caroline stopped her.

"Wait," she whispered. Elena looked at her, apprehension in her eyes.

"What is it?" she whispered back, glancing around anxiously. "Did you see anything?"

Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't leave, Lena. I can't just go and let him do this alone. I have to go back."

"Are you out of your frigging mind?" Elena hissed. "You know how dangerous Mikael is! And Klaus made it perfectly clear that you need to be as far away from this place as possible! You would be jeopardizing his plan and that's most definitely not a good idea!"

"Sorry, Lena, I have to do this. You go back to the hotel and watch out for anyone following. Lock yourself into your room and wait for us." She swallowed. "If someone was after Stefan… or Damon… you would never sit around and wait for something to happen to them, would you?"

Elena turned off the engine and groaned. For a second, none of them said anything. Then Elena muttered, "Okay, let's go," and grabbed the keys and her jacket. Caroline opened the passenger door and flashed around the car, planting herself in front of her friend.

"No way," she snarled. "There is no reason for both of us to get killed or yelled at for two straight days after this is over. Take the car and go back to the hotel. Please, Lena!" she begged.

"Stuff it. I haven't been comfortable with staying behind in the first place. I just didn't want to have the Commanding General in my face. Care, it's not only your man back there, it's mine, too."

"Which one?" Caroline couldn't help but ask.

"Oh shut up," Elena groaned and flashed off towards the ruins with Caroline on her heels.

When they had reached the outer rim of the castle grounds, Caroline stopped Elena under the cover of some trees and motioned towards the river.

"You remember where the entrance to the tunnel is? And the switch to open the door?" Elena nodded. "Then go and join the others in there, but be careful not to make any noise."

"What are you going to do?"

Caroline looked towards the ruins and took two small flasks from her pocket. She quickly downed the first one, filled with blood, followed by the second, containing a clear liquid. Her face contorted in agony and she started to pant, looking up at Elena who stared at her like she was out of her mind.

"Klaus' blood. It makes me… stronger somehow, I can't really explain it. It just feels like an energy drink, if you know what I mean. Red Bull gives you wings. And vervain. I pinched it from Damon – no idea why he is carrying it around. But I won't have any of them compel me to stay away."

Elena looked at her thoughtfully. "You never meant to leave, did you?"

"Nope."

She was very scared now, but she fought down the feeling. Remembering Silv saying something about how Klaus needed to know what he was fighting for once facing the music, she murmured, "But I actually I have no idea what to do next. I'll go back down into the dungeons and listen to what's happening. Then I'll have to improvise. You guys just listen closely from the tunnel."

Elena nodded. "We _are_ a bit reckless, aren't we?" she whispered with a faint smile.

Caroline smiled back at her, trying to sound positive. "See it positive – it spices up our lives. Or would _you_ ever want to go back to pre-Salvatore times?"

"And spend my time with things other than trying to avoid being killed every day? How could you even think that?" Both girls grinned at each other and Caroline squeezed Elena's hand before they parted ways. Elena flashed towards the river in the direction of the entrance to the tunnel and Caroline watched her until she became one with the darkness. Then she turned around and faced the ancient ruins.

_Okay, Caroline, you can do this. Approach the ruins via the lawn, there is less chance for you to step on something. Run on the balls of your feet, don't move anything but your legs and remember the balance thing. _

Taking off her shoes, she breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a second, trying to get a grip on her visions of Mikael killing her instantly, Prelati torturing her mind and Klaus being so pissed at her that he wouldn't stop yelling for days. Probably not in that order. Ugh. _Not helping! Better think of Klaus not letting you out of his bed for days! Not helpful either as too distracting! Oh come on, thoughts, stop whirling!_ With another deep breath, she began to really concentrate and set off towards the castle. Running on the grass was easy; despite the cold, it felt good under her feet and she was starting to marginally capture how Klaus had intended for her to balance irregularities in the ground in plain run. It was a very strange sensation, and she didn't quite manage to really pull it off, but it was much easier without shoes and she understood the principle now. As soon as she left the grass, she slowed down and watched her step even more carefully. Mikael and Prelati would probably not hear her, but if there was one thing she had learned since the supernatural had come to Mystic Falls, it was to always expect the unexpected.

Tiptoeing through the former grand hall, Caroline stopped short when a thought occurred to her. Prelati needed some props for his spells. She remembered how Klaus had told her that during his ordeal, Prelati had left a couple of times to work his magic in private, so it would probably be no different today. She might be able to overpower him once he left the cell if she had the element of surprise on her side. He had no super-hearing, but he was a warlock – he would sense her presence once she was fairly close, so she would have to be very fast. From the moment he was down, she had limited time to do... what? Mikael would probably not miss Prelati for a while, assuming he was busy with whatever spell he had ordered him to perform, but after some time he would definitely become suspicious and start looking for the warlock, which would be the precise moment he would find out her body in the hallway was gone and he had been set up. And then? She didn't even have a stake! Well, she would need to see what happened and take it from there.

Without making a sound, she descended the stairs into the dungeons. _I never want to see this place again after tonight!_ Taking a quick look around, she decided to squat in a little niche about halfway through the corridor and wait for Prelati to leave the cell eventually. Tensed to attack at any time, she tautly listened to the conversation going on inside.

"I lost everything and everyone. What more could you possibly want, _father?"_ she heard Klaus' voice. It sounded lifeless and broken, and she needed to remind herself that he was just giving a performance.

"Well, _boy_, for starters I would like to bring some life back into you before we get down to business. It would really not do for me to have you in a state of apathy, not feeling anything, would it? Prelati, if you please?"

Caroline heard footsteps and a light chuckle. Then Prelati's high-pitched squeal resounded from the room. "You may be immune to many spells, Hybrid, but you are not immune to immobilization and to physical pain, are you?" _They immobilized him again?_

"Fuck you, warlock."

There was another chuckle, and Mikael's baritone betrayed his amusement. "Watch your language, _boy._ I asked Prelati not to mute you this time, but I did not do that to hear you swear like a syphilitic sailor._"_

Prelati cackled as well. "Oh, it delights me much more to simply inflict some pain and then become a mere spectator than to partake in the actual _filth_, Hybrid. If memory serves, that younger brother of yours was particularly rewarding to watch. The Baron de Rais did have a talent for inventing and cultivating the bizarre that surpassed even my own, as I have to graciously acknowledge."

Caroline clenched her fists and fought the nausea that was welling up inside her. She had always been so sure that she would never feel the desire to purposely harm anyone, but the depravity of these men was such that she had to fight the urge to see them convulse in pain and terror for hours.

"This was actually one of the things I learned from him," Prelati went on. "I do hope you appreciate the refined technique."

For an instant, she heard nothing. Then there was a very sharp hiss and a deep, rumbling snarl. Caroline grabbed the walls for support, fighting every instinct that told her to burst through the door and throw herself at the warlock. She listened to Klaus' subdued sounds of pain, and every gasp, every hiss pierced through her entire being like a laser. She could only imagine how Klaus must have felt when having had to watch and listen to Henrik being brutalized. After about ten minutes, Klaus' breathing normalized, and she could hear the warlock again.

"So, what do you think, Hybrid?"

"Quite honestly," Klaus replied with a faint rasp to his voice, "I find it rather dull. A Cat's Paw dipped in vervain? Please do tell me there is more up your sleeve."

"I apologize for not living up to your expectations, Hybrid, but then we have only just begun, haven't we? So how about this?"

She heard Klaus give a rough laugh, but there was an edge to his voice that she didn't like. "No points for originality again, warlock. The Knee Splitter was quite an innovation in its time, admittedly, but there I hoped you would come up with some ideas of your own. Well, then again, you missed so much over the last six hundred years, did you not? Who could blame you for being rooted in your _glorious_ past?"

"You always had a big mouth, Niklaus. Too big for your actions. You take a vow, you break it out of sheer cowardice. You betrayed your brothers and sister, each and every one of them. You betrayed your mother. Pathetic." Caroline tried to rein in the hate that threatened to overwhelm her at Mikael's taunt. He didn't know the first thing about his stepson, however much he conceited himself into believing otherwise. And who was that bastard to talk? He had his youngest son resurrected only to send him to his death. That man was nothing but a mistake of nature. She was just thinking of a proper name to call him when a horrific scream all but shook the dungeons, making the blood freeze in her veins. She had never heard a sound like that, and it took her a second to realize it had actually been _him._

A red curtain descended over her vision and there was just one thought left. _I'll kill them. _She was about to bolt to the door of the cell when a very strong hand clamped over her mouth and held her in an iron grip. She struggled against the restraint, but it was to no use. Trying to calm down, she forced her mind to focus. She inhaled and relaxed at the familiar scent.

Elijah.


	36. Men of Honour

**Dank je wel Holland! :)**

**Hello dearies, I am so sorry for the delay - don't hate me, it was totally unintentional! I had a major company event to attend yesterday and I was sure I would have an hour or two sometime over the day, but I ended up being so busy I couldn't find the time... SORRY GUYS!**

**Another heartfelt thanks to the guest reviewers, as always! And I'm happy I got the Hindi greeting right! :)**

**Broken record: I just love your reviews, everyone! **

**xxx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR

MEN OF HONOUR

"Can I trust you not to do anything rash if I release you?" he whispered at her ear. Caroline closed her eyes and was about to nod when another bloodcurdling scream pierced the thick air. Desperate tears sprang out of her eyes. _God, I can't bear this!_ She fought against Elijah with all her might, but she was no match whatsoever for his strength.

"Caroline. _Calm down._" Somehow, his soothing voice cut through her panic. She stopped struggling and just stood there, letting the tears flow freely over her face, listening to the sounds of agony from the man she adored. Elijah slowly released her and turned her around to face him, gripping her shoulders. His gaze softened at the sight of her tears and he pulled her into a quick embrace, patting her back.

"All will be well. I have told you before, and I will tell you again: Niklaus is very, very strong. He can endure this, and if he can, so must we. Caroline, listen to me. I know you are probably planning on taking down the warlock once he exits the room, and in principle, that is a good idea as Silv is no match for him in her weakened state. But there are some things to be taken into account, and Mikael is a different caliber entirely." Caroline looked up at him through her tears and shook her head.

"I don't care, Elijah. Please, just let me go! I can't stand this! I can't bear the thought of someone hurting him like that! Please!"

Elijah shook his head. "I know how hard this is, but it will soon be over. Niklaus has never been overly impressed by physical pain, however different it may sound to you right now. It is whatever Mikael will try to do to his mind that we will have to impede, and it would certainly not help his sanity to see you heedlessly throwing yourself in Mikael's path. But I can see you will not leave, and I can smell vervain on your breath so I can't compel you. I am seriously considering snapping your neck, though." There was another muffled scream erupting from the cell, and both of them flinched in unison.

"Elijah." Caroline's voice had taken on a hint of despair.

He looked at her intently and nodded. "Remember my words before we left Norway? You will do as I say, you will never once deviate. Whatever I tell you to do, you will do, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"All right then." He reached into his jacket and handed her a stake. "Just in case. Hide it inside your jacket. Now, there is something Niklaus needs to do, and for that, we require Prelati. He will leave the room at some point, as black magic requires far more concentration and privacy than white spells, and that will be the precise moment he will be captured and _persuaded_ to execute a very particular piece of magic. He will then return to the room, and unbeknownst to Mikael, things will take their course."

"What things?" Caroline whispered, fear clutching at her heart.

"Niklaus and I will explain everything later. One thing is imperative though. The moment Mikael gets hold of you, he must never know you are vervained. He will not suspect it, as you have been living with us for weeks and he will be quite certain you no longer deem it necessary. Were you on vervain the day you met Prelati at the lake?" She shook her head. "Good. That is what Prelati will have told Mikael."

"But you smelled it, and so will he."

"Which is why I will get Silv. You need to be spelled so he can't smell the vervain on you." He handed her another little flask. "Niklaus' blood. Again, just in case."

"I already took some earlier," she replied meekly, overwhelmed by all that was going on.

"Still," he said. "Come on, let us go upstairs. You will wait in the hall until I get Silv."

"Let me stay here, Elijah."

"Caroline. You will do as I say or I _will_ snap your neck." He had never sounded menacing to her before, but he did now. "I can't trust you not to storm in there if you hear any more of… _that, _so you will wait upstairs."

He pulled her up and they silently ghosted up the stairs. Motioning towards a shadowy corner, he said, "Wait there. And _do not move¸ _is that clear?"

Caroline nodded weakly. Klaus' screams wouldn't leave her mind, and the fear for him had taken hold of her entire body. She felt like collapsing and crying, but if there had ever been a time for her to really prove her strength, it was now.

"Elijah."

"Yes?"

"You two have a different plan, haven't you? That's what you have been discussing whenever you spoke in private over the last couple of days. You were never actually going to involve any of the others after the family drama was over, were you?"

The Original just smiled and flashed off into the night. Caroline wrapped her arms around her torso, concentrating on summoning up all the strength she could find within herself. She had no idea what this was all about, but she was growing more and more upset at the stubborn brothers who thought they could pull off everything by themselves. _Ahm… they probably can, too? Yeah, but that's no excuse! _Those guys had some serious trust issues, and if they all survived this, _she_ would be the one yelling at _Klaus_ for days on end instead of vice versa! Well, after she had held him for days on end. How could he willingly let himself be tortured like that? And how could Elijah allow it? She knew that was probably all part of their weird plan, but still…

Elijah returned with Silv a minute later, carrying her in his arms. She looked terrible, and Caroline's heart went out to her. All the time, she had been thinking of no one but Klaus, completely forgetting what was happening to the witch. Elijah sat her down carefully, his hands never leaving her shoulders. The anxiety on his face spoke volumes.

"How many spells do you have left?" Caroline whispered and squeezed Silv's hand.

"Two," the witch answered in a cracked, broken voice. Caroline looked up at Elijah.

"Should we really waste one of them on me?" she asked carefully. Elijah nodded vehemently, gently stroking Silv's shoulders.

"Mikael must never know you are on vervain. It really is imperative, Caroline. We need to be prepared. If he compels you, do as he says. Even if he asks you to hurt Niklaus, stake yourself or whatever else he demands. Do it. We will try very hard to avoid any harm coming to you, in fact, Niklaus will rather die than see you harmed, but pretenses need to be kept up until a very particular moment, and you will know once it has arrived. Silv, would you mind?" he asked softly.

Silv closed her eyes and opened her arms, symbolically encircling Caroline with them, and began to mumble. After about half a minute, she was done, and Elijah approached Caroline. Taking a quick whiff, he smiled. "Very good." Then he turned to Silv who was now looking worse for wear. Her cheeks were hollowing by the minute and the pallor covering her face started to take on a very unhealthy nuance. Without another word, Elijah pulled up his sleeve and bit his wrist, holding it to her mouth. Silv's eyes met his, and Caroline's heart clenched for a moment at the love she saw in them. A small tear escaped the witch's eye when Elijah suddenly bent to her ear.

"Always and forever," he whispered, emotion flooding his strained voice.

Silv cupped his cheek and smiled radiantly. The happiness made her whole face light up for a moment. "So be it," she breathed and pulled his wrist to her lips. Caroline turned around and looked towards the river while Silv drank from Elijah. That was a moment so private that it felt completely inappropriate to even be there in the first place.

After another few instants, Elijah spoke again. "I will bring Silv back to the tunnel and will return right away."

"Why don't you… I mean, send Kol, for example? So you will get to stay with Silv in case it should happen soon."

She turned around again to find both of them smiling at her. "That is very thoughtful, Caroline, but the important thing is for my blood to be in Silv's system now. Rebekah and Kol know what to do and when to do it, should need arise. There is nothing I can do to influence or ease the process. And I need to be there for my brother. I failed him last time, and I could never live with myself if I let that happen again."_ What's with the failing-my-brother complex in that family?_

Silv looked up at him tenderly, and there was complete and utter confidence in her voice. "You will see to it that nothing happens to both of them."

"If either of those two ever begins to listen to me in the first place," Elijah commented dryly, scooping her up and gathering her in his arms. "I'll be right back."

And he was indeed. He looked a bit shaken, but he was Elijah after all. Caroline shot him a sideways glance as they descended towards the dungeons again. "What is a Knee Splitter?" she whispered.

He actually gave an almost unnoticeable shudder. "Do trust me, Caroline. You really don't want to know." At that very moment, there was another very loud hiss and they could hear Klaus' voice grating.

"I am somewhat disappointed, _father. _There I thought you would be doing the honours yourself. Instead you let that lackey of yours have all the enjoyment?" His words were interrupted by a number of gasps. Then Mikael's sardonic chuckle sounded from the chambers.

"Would you actually think me low enough to stain my hands like this? Touching you is the very last thing on my mind, you may rest assured. But to alleviate your disappointment – it is indeed very enjoyable to watch you being subjected to this kind of leisurely play. Had I not been so keen on your death when I visited Mystic Falls last time, I would have discovered the joys of spectatorship much sooner. Oh well, one is never too old to learn." Another agonized cry. Caroline turned around, covering her face in her hands and hiding in Elijah's chest like she had in her father's when she was a child and something had scared her. The tears started to flow again and she fought the overwhelming urge to clamp her hands over her ears. Elijah hugged her comfortingly, but Caroline felt the tension in him. He was suffering, too.

Eventually though, Mikael seemed to get bored with the torture games. Caroline started to cry anew, but this time with relief, as he announced, "It has been most entertaining, but I believe it is time to quit the fun and games and devote ourselves to some serious business, is it not?" There were footsteps and a shuffling of something Caroline couldn't make out. She heard Elijah whisper, "Get ready. And Caroline. Whatever I do or say, do _not_ question me, do not show any surprise. Can you do that?" She nodded.

Then Mikael spoke again. "Is the spell holding up?"

"Yes," Prelati's voice confirmed eagerly, "rest assured that he will be immobilized for as long as you see fit. Shall I commence, then?"

"Please do. I shall entertain our guest in your absence. How long will you take?"

"No more than an hour, I hope."

"Very well. I have every confidence in your abilities, Prelati."

Elijah motioned for Caroline to retreat deeper into the alcove. He seemed completely at ease which gave her considerable reassurance. Then again, he _was_ an Original after all. There was simply no match for the guys when they had their mind set on overpowering someone. She pressed her back against the wall when she heard the door open with a creak. Elijah was absolutely still until Prelati closed the door and looked down the corridor. His eyes widened for an instant as he took in the empty hallway where Caroline's body should have been. His mouth opened, but it was too late. Not even Caroline had actually seen Elijah move. He had Prelati in his iron grip before she could take a breath or the warlock could make a move. In his most eerie tone, he hissed, "Which cell?"

Prelati seemed to be totally paralyzed with shock. His face was a mask of fear which turned into sheer terror when Elijah calmly placed his fingers on the warlock's eyelids and started to exert only the slightest bit of pressure. "I am asking this once more before I forget my manners. Which one?"

The warlock frantically pointed to one of the cells on the right hand side, close to the stairwell. Without even a bit of effort, Elijah dragged him along, motioning for Caroline to follow. Once they were in the cell, Elijah unceremoniously shoved Prelati against the wall, holding him by the throat and reaching into his jacket pocket. To Caroline's utter astonishment, he produced a small roll of duct tape and tossed it to her. Prelati hadn't taken any notice of her so far, being too busy concentrating on Elijah, but now his eyes widened in shock. Caroline tore some tape from the roll and fastened it over the warlock's mouth. Still holding him by the throat, Elijah quickly scanned the room and pulled Prelati to a chair that was sitting in front of a large table containing the warlock's props. He pushed him down, and at the same moment, Caroline was taping Prelati's legs to the chair. When she rose, Elijah looked at her appreciatively and gave a small chuckle.

"We have been rubbing off on you, have we not?"

She winked at him, not betraying her nervousness. In the presence of this abomination of a warlock she would be the cool, confident, unshakeable vamp. _Yeah, right._ She crossed her arms over her chest and walked around the table to look Prelati in the face. At the same time, she was starting to feel a very light pressure in her head. It was no pain, just some minor tension. The warlock was trying to give them migraine.

"Nice try, you cockroach," she smiled pleasantly, proud at how blasé she sounded.

However, Elijah lost no time in teaching her what real nonchalance was. She knew he could feel the light pressure, too, but he just looked at her in mild surprise and asked evenly, "Is anything the matter, dear?"

Caroline caught his intention immediately. _We mustn't show that what he does has any effect on us at all._ "Oh, I just thought I saw our _guest_ here trying to wriggle his way out of his restraints. But you didn't, did you?" she hissed warningly, making the warlock shake his head in quick denial. Elijah was standing behind Prelati now, giving Caroline a broad grin. 'Very good!', he mouthed. She kept her face completely neutral. "On to the business at hand, then?" she said, gesturing towards Elijah. As if she had any idea what the damn business was!

"Prelati," Elijah murmured, bending down to the warlock's ear, sending a visible tremor of fear through the man. "I do suppose you have sound proofed this room both ways, am I correct?" Prelati nodded. Again, Caroline did not miss how jerky his movements were. There was a slight edge of hysteria to them – he was really afraid. Good. She hoped he would pee his pants.

"Very well. A word of warning, though. I will remove the tape from your mouth now, but if you make only the slightest bit of noise, you will lose your right foot. Should you speak when you are not being asked a question, you will lose your left foot. Any attempts to escape will cost you your manhood, inch by inch. And if you try to work any magic other than the one you are being ordered to do, you will lose your eyesight. Have I made myself abundantly clear?"

The warlock was beyond mortal fear now, it was very obvious, and even Caroline felt the palpable menace. She had never seen Elijah like this, so threatening, so dark, so… _Klaus._ He walked around Prelati's chair and leaned down until he was only an inch from his face, staring into his eyes with such hatred that, had that glare been directed at her, she was sure to have started crying. Prelati assented frantically, looking a bit like a nodding dog, the way he didn't seem to be able to stop his head from bobbing. Elijah stared at him probingly for a moment and without further ado pulled the tape from the warlock's face. _Ouch._ The man recoiled and was about to cry out in pain when Elijah simply lifted his index finger. Silence.

_Wow. Impressive. _

"Now, shall we get down to business? Good. My father has asked you to perform a certain spell, is that correct? You may answer when asked a direct question."

"Yes." Prelati's voice was shaking so badly it was barely audible.

"He asked you to resuscitate Miss Forbes so she can be tortured in front of my brother's eyes in order to drive him into complete and utter madness. And you did get the required blood from Caroline's mother back in Mystic Falls. However, you did not actually harm her as you would require more blood at a later stage to resurrect Miss Forbes again and again so my brother could be subjected to a never ending repetition of this ordeal, should the first attempt not drive him insane. Am I correct again?"

_Wait, my Mom? This freaking asshole touched my Mom? Oh, I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself!_

The warlock looked up at Elijah in fear, but Caroline could still see the subdued gleam of excitement in his eyes. _God, how sick can you get? _"Yes. That is the plan."

"Whatever agreement you had with my father is herewith null and void. I am putting forth a new offer. I will only explain it once, and it stands for one minute exactly. Should you not have made up your mind after that minute or decline my offer, please refer to my earlier comments on the body parts you will be losing before you die. Understood?"

After a short silence, Prelati mouthed, 'Yes.'

"Here is what I am offering. You will immediately begin to execute a Repetitio in Aeternum spell. Combined with a Speculum."

Caroline saw Prelati's eyes widen to the point that they were almost bulging out of their sockets. He started to open his mouth, but one look at Elijah's face swiftly disabused him of the notion. What kind of spells were they? She did not betray her confusion and kept her expression carefully neutral, even though it was admittedly hard.

"Once you are done, you will return to my father, bringing him here to show him how successful you have been." He turned to Caroline and his voice became gentle.

"This will not be easy, my dear, but I am certain you will be up to the challenge. You will have to let Mikael capture you, and I will not be able to be with you during that event." _Ugh! Seriously?_ She felt a bit light-headed, but she nodded. _Anything._ "I will join Niklaus in the dungeon, hiding in the alcove at the very back of the room. When the moment comes, we will take Mikael down." His voice took on a steelier tone as he addressed the warlock again.

"You will perform both spells on my father once he is in our hands. Everything you require is available." Elijah pulled a number of flasks from his pocket and lined them up on the table. "The three flasks to the left are meant for the Repetitio spell, the other two for the Speculum. Questions?"

Prelati looked dumbfounded. After a moment, he squeaked cautiously, "Why would I do that? What is in it for me?"

"Right," Elijah sneered, "I forgot to mention your payment. My apologies for that oversight. Am I correct in assuming my father offered your participation in his efforts to annihilate vampires, werewolves and Hybrids from the face of the Earth? Giving you free rein to torture at your leisure before he ends them?"

The warlock gaped at him, open-mouthed, before he nodded hesitantly. "Very well. In exchange for the services I have asked, I offer three things. First, your life. Second, your grimoire. Third, the last living relative of Gilles de Rais."

_What? Has he gone totally insane? _ It cost Caroline everything she had not to show her horror at Elijah's proposal. How could he let Prelati get away, and point him to de Rais' descendant at that? It would enable him to revive the sick son of a bitch, and they could go about their crazed killing orgies like nothing ever happened!

Prelati was visibly excited. Caroline had seen his eyes light up at the mention of his grimoire… and de Rais. He looked at Elijah questioningly, and the Original nodded. "You may speak."

"You know the whereabouts of my grimoire?"

"No," Elijah said, "I _own_ your grimoire. Next question?"

"How do I know that you will keep your end of the bargain?"

Elijah smiled. "My father has spoken of our family in great detail, has he not?" The warlock assented. "Then he must have told you that I am a man of my word. I have always kept my bargains, even when they involved vermin like you. Did he not tell you that?"

"He did indeed. But I would need some sort of guarantee, a proof."

"I do not think you are in any position to make demands, warlock. If you do decline, I will simply kill you. After removing your feet, your manhood and your eyesight. And maybe a couple of inner organs. Let me make one thing very clear: I do not _require_ your services. Mikael should pay for what he has done to my brothers, to all our family, but if the circumstances do not allow for that, so be it. We will take him down one way or the other. It will be somewhat unsatisfying to just see him die without any suffering, but that is the extent of inconvenience for us. It is your call. Take it or leave it. One minute."

Silence descended on the room while Elijah calmly glanced at his watch. Caroline could still not believe what the Original had just offered the warlock. Maybe Elijah planned on hunting him down afterwards? If not, then _she _most definitely would! That abomination could really not be allowed to breathe the same air as the rest of the planet. But she would worry about that later, now she _had_ to play along with Elijah.

When the time was up, the oldest Mikaelson brother crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Prelati, nothing but sincerity and honesty oozing from his face. The warlock closed his eyes for an instant, then he opened them again and returned Elijah's gaze.

"We are agreed."


	37. Always One Step Ahead

**Много благодаря - Bulgaria! :)**

**God, guys, you really had me tempted to post this chapter last night... but I had to rewrite a couple of things, and I just hoped I might get some more of your lovely reviews when I post them separately! I'm such an egoist, I know! ;)**

**Thank you so much, as always. I have no idea how to survive without your amazing comments once the complete fic is published! Gaaaah! ;))**

**Happy weekend to all of you, dearies!  
**

**xxxx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE

ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD

Klaus was seated in the chair, unmoving, letting his eyes display subtle signs of weariness. He was everything but, although he would never betray how quickly he had actually recovered. Ever since the moment he had been turned into a vampire, he had healed faster than anyone else, and from the moment he was reborn a Hybrid, the process had become even speedier. The actual pain, however, had been excruciating, he had to give them that. He had been sweating bullets trying not to blow his own cover, and he was even a bit smug now, thinking about how he had actually succeeded. None of the time-worn instruments Prelati had used on him had been a novelty to Klaus; he had seen them in action many times during the Spanish Inquisition and elsewhere. The last time he had witnessed a Cat's Paw had been as recently as the 1970s. Well hidden from the eyes of the broader public, many of the old devices were still widely utilized, some of them given a modern twist, others still just the way they had been constructed ages ago. Humanity had always been very inventive when it came to subjugating fellow men and women to nameless cruelty. Torture was no longer a spectacle for the masses, but it was still looming behind closed doors, in remote corners of the world and sometimes even in the most civilized of societies.

He watched Mikael pull up a chair. Despite the fact that he was somewhat relieved the little trip down medieval memory lane seemed to be over, this part was what he had really been dreading. Physical pain was one thing. Mikael trying to make him lose it was something else entirely. However much he loathed his stepfather, the old man had always got to him. Even after so many centuries, Klaus could still not completely shake the way Mikael made him feel like an insignificant, repulsive little nothing. The way he made him feel _unworthy. _So whatever strength he had inside him, he would summon it now. For the first time in his existence, Klaus knew what he was truly fighting for. He quickly conjured the image of Caroline, sleeping peacefully in his arms, soft and fragrant, curled around him like she would never let him go again. Sighing his name in her sleep. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth fill him up for a moment. His miracle. Gods, how he loved her!

After the briefest of moments, he radically banished her from his thoughts. Time to face Daddy.

"Well then, are you feeling up to a little father-son conversation, _boy_?"

"As you wish, _father._ Is there anything in particular you would like to discuss?" he replied tonelessly.

Mikael chuckled. "As a matter of fact, there is. Tell me, Niklaus – you haven't loved anyone in over a thousand years. Let us not speak of how no one loved you, either, for that is a given, but let us focus on recent events. So, after a millennium of loneliness, a little blonde crosses your path and you are suddenly smitten. So much so that you give in to her pleas to go and search for catharsis. Here, of all places. Amateur psychology, do you not agree? Well, never mind that. I would just like to point out a certain remarkable symmetry I have come to observe." He paused, and his sardonic smile widened. "You find this girl, this one girl who touches your heart, in Mystic Falls, where you first killed your younger brother who was the one other person you ever truly loved. And then you lose her in the very place you killed your brother for the second time. Ironic, don't you think?"

Klaus let a flicker of pain cross his face and replied in a hoarse whisper, "I have no wish to speak of this."

"Do not fret, Niklaus. I come bearing gifts."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I thought we might add a little more symmetry to the events. Therefore, our dear friend Prelati is currently doing his utmost to bring your lady friend back from the other side. I cannot even begin to tell you how much I am looking forward to have her join us here."

This time, Klaus did not have to enact any emotions. The mixture of pain, fear and rage blazing from his eyes was entirely genuine. He knew what was about to unfold, and he knew his plan was good. He would never allow any harm to come to his beautiful girl, but the mere thought of Caroline at Mikael's mercy was sending a wave of panic through his system. His thoughts raced back to the serenity of Canaletto's painting that he had been focusing on during most of his torture session. What colour had the grand launch's helmsman's coat been? Turquoise? No, green. Light green, one would supposedly call it lime nowadays. Lingering on the image of how said coat was ruffled by the wind, he felt reason return. Taking a deep breath, he let his voice sound shaky as he spoke.

"She has nothing to do with this. It is between you and me, so let her rest in peace. You should be satisfied, _father_, for you were right. I have no one at my side. You saw to that, and very effectively so. A thousand years on the run from you, never able to get too close to anyone for fear you might take them from me. Three siblings who hated me with every fiber of their being because I could not give them what they needed. Brotherly love and protection. But then you were gone. There was a chance at happiness, a possibility to find a mate and make peace with my brothers and sister. A chance at a bloody _life!_ And here I am – Caroline is gone, my siblings will be soon and I am left with nothing. As always. You are well aware that loneliness has always been the one thing I have dreaded the very most. So what more could you possibly hope to achieve?"

"Touching, Niklaus. I agree with you on most points. Nevertheless, you are a survivalist, which is the one positive trait I am willing to grant you. Therefore, I have no guarantee that you won't stand up one day, shake off the dust and carry on. But this time, there is a difference. You loved your brother, you loved him very much indeed. It nearly broke you, but you recovered to a degree. That girl, however, was your one fatal weakness. Apart from your infamous impulse, of course. Her death hurts you beyond belief, but you have always known that there are worse things than death. With her not-quite-voluntary assistance, I am going to break you in ways you can never hope to mend. That, Niklaus, is what I will achieve."

Mikael was speaking in that low, subdued tone that had always set Klaus' teeth on edge. He tried to suppress the fact that his stepfather was actually right. Caroline _was_ his fatal weakness. But there was that quiet, pearly voice in his head that told him that she was also his greatest strength. He would face whatever there was to be faced. For her. For _them._

Still… something burned inside him. A thousand-year-old question. _Why?_ What had he ever done to his stepfather that he hated him so absolutely? He remotely understood all the abomination rubbish his parents had been going on about, but Mikael had hated him ever since he had been a little boy, giving him nothing but the feeling of being unworthy of anyone's affections. And Mikael had excelled at it. Ever since Klaus' first coherent thought, his stepfather had let him know in a hundred different ways that he was the lowest form of existence to ever disgrace the planet.

"Can I ask you a question, _father_?"

Mikael lifted one corner of his mouth in a cruel grin. "Of course, _boy. _You know you can always ask me anything," he sneered.

"Just out of curiosity – what is it that nourished this undying hatred in such a way that you had _your own son_ slaughtered only to get to me? That you bargained your return from the other side with the sole purpose of haunting me again?" Klaus demanded, deliberately giving his voice the haughtiest, most arrogant timbre he had in his repertoire. That was what usually got Mikael's back up. "And please do not bore me with the 'aberration of nature' routine. It gets old."

"You _are_ an aberration of nature, Niklaus. So are your siblings, but you are a different caliber entirely."

"Thank you for making me feel special after all," Klaus scoffed with a superior grin. And he was not disappointed when Mikael's eyes narrowed and his voice turned into a mere hiss of rage.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were nothing but a misbegotten little piece of filth. Had your natural father ever seen the result, I am certain he would have agreed with me that spilling his seed on the dirty grounds would have been preferable to planting it in your mother's womb_._"

Klaus blanched.

"You have never been anything but a coward, Niklaus. In battle, in life, in everything. It disgusted me to just lay eyes on you. Having to raise you as my own, making everyone believe that something as pathetic as you had actually been born to me was unbearable. There is nothing you have ever said or done that has not been utterly disappointing, and that is putting it mildly. Even your mother grew to loathe you, Niklaus. You can't even begin to imagine just how many times she regretted letting that animal put his paws on her in the first place." He paused. "Your mere presence forced me to hate your mother. And the way your siblings did not seem to want to cast you out forced me to hate them, too. You are the reason behind every ounce of hatred I have ever felt. I look at you and I see nothing but foulness, Niklaus."

For a moment, none of them spoke. Klaus spent another few seconds with the painting until he could be sure he had his voice under control. "Is that so?" he asked with a sarcastic smile. "And there I always thought you hated us all – me especially – because you lost so much precious face when your wife let herself be repeatedly screwed by someone other than the oh-so-mighty Mikael Mikaelson. Was it performance issues, then?" he snickered, mock compassion dripping from his voice.

He saw Mikael's fist coming but he did not flinch as it crashed into his face. Blinking a couple of times, he grinned widely. "Methinks I hit a nerve there, did I not, old man?" Then he sobered and met his stepfather's eyes with the same passionate hatred he saw in the older man's face.

"Henrik was your _son!_ Your flesh and blood," he hissed, working hard on subduing the impulse to tear Mikael apart with his bare hands and throw his remains to the scavengers.

Now it was his stepfather's turn to let a cruel grin spread over his face. "He was not."

"What do you mean?" Klaus demanded, honest confusion written all over his face.

"Henrik was just another product of your mother's penchant for mindless fornication. He was fathered by the same disgusting creature that sired you."

Klaus' eyes widened, but he saw that Mikael was telling the truth. Suddenly, he burst into laughter. Staring at his stepfather, he laughed and laughed, so hard that he was afraid he was going temporarily insane. He didn't even notice Mikael throwing another punch in his face. He just continued laughing. After a while, he managed to get a hold on himself. The news had not quite sunk in yet, and he figured he needed some quiet time to wrap his head around the fact that Henrik had not been his _half_ brother after all. Still gasping, he spoke again.

"She chose him over you _again? _After everything she went through at your hands when you found out about them the first time around? After she had _me?_ I am sorry, _father¸_but you have to admit that there is a certain humour to this, don't you think?"

Mikael had regained control over himself. He even gave Klaus a small grin. "Maybe so. But it has not given you much to laugh over the centuries, has it, Niklaus? And I do wonder how amusing you will find the sight of your little blonde plaything once she no longer looks like a plaything at all."

Gritting his teeth, Klaus reverted to counting the number of rowers on the grand launch in the painting.

* * *

"I am finished," Prelati's voice came from the table where he had been hovering over the goblets containing the ingredients for the complicated magic he had just performed. Elijah and Caroline had been sitting on the ground behind him so as not to disturb his concentration. Neither of them had spoken during the past hour, and neither of them had moved.

Now Elijah rose and walked over to the table, taking a quick look at the utensils before him. With an almost bored voice, he said, "I am confident you have done your best. Having read a thing or two in your grimoire, it was clear that you did indeed perform the requested spells and have not tried to trick us. Very good. Part one of your bargain is herewith fulfilled. Now you will go to my father and get him to come here. Play your part well, warlock, for your own good. What I forgot to mention earlier is that my brother has recently acquired an old Brazen Bull and is yet to try it out. So you might not want to put yourself up as the prime candidate for that."

Caroline saw all colour drain from the warlock's face. _What the hell is a Brazen Bull? We are probably not talking rodeo here…_ Whatever it was, it did have quite the effect, as Prelati stammered, "Of course, sir. I will stick to the agreement we reached."

"Then all is well. Go now."

Prelati nodded and Caroline got up to remove the duct tape that had bound his legs to the chair. Elijah followed him on the heels and said, "Caroline, hide in that corner over there. Look very frightened once he comes for you."

"That won't be too hard," she whispered. The Original gave her a quick smile.

"You will be just fine… sister."

Caroline's eyes popped wide open. A sudden warmth spread through her chest, but she could not think about Elijah's words now. _Later._ She flashed into the corner he had indicated. Elijah left the door open so she could hear what was going on. She listened carefully to Mikael's hard voice.

"Ah, Prelati, right in time. The family reunion was getting somewhat tedious. Did everything go as planned?"

"It did indeed, sir. Will you…" Caroline held her breath. Would he…?

"What is it, warlock?"

"She is just awakening. My strength is not enough to bring her here against her will. I cannot give her headaches for the moment as I will need some more time to recover before doing the next spell. Would you therefore mind, sir, collecting her yourself?"

Then there were footsteps, and Mikael commanded, "Stay in here. Reconfirm the immobilization spell. I will be right back."

_Here we go._ She concentrated on breathing a little more harshly than normal, which wasn't much of an effort, given how scared she actually was. She hovered in the darkest corner of the cell, waiting. It didn't take the Original long. The door crashed open further and Mikael appeared with an intimidating expression on his face. He stood there for a moment, then he held out his hand.

"Miss Forbes, such a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh. And so very much alive at that. Shall we, then? I believe there are two other men very eager for you to join them."

Caroline pressed herself further into the wall. She had to put up some resistance, otherwise she would not be credible. "You can go to hell, for all I care," she snarled. Mikael was at her side in three big steps, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She struggled against his hold, kicking and fighting with all her might. Mikael chuckled.

"You are aware that your efforts are futile, are you not?"

"And are you aware that I will fight tooth and nail, however _futile_ it may seem to you?" she spat.

"Contrary to my stepson," he said pleasantly, "you do not seem to be a coward. You are very spirited, Miss Forbes. And very beautiful. I can see why he fancies you."

"Is that so?" Caroline countered with her most venomous voice. "I for one can't even begin to understand what your wife ever saw in _you_. Which is probably why the single most powerful son she ever produced was not actually sired by you in the first place."

He slapped her across the face, very hard. She fell to her knees, hearing an outraged hiss from Klaus in the dungeon. Mikael grabbed her hair and pulled her back up again. "Let that be a fair warning. You should not become too spirited for your own good."

"No. I will gladly leave that to Klaus, he is so much better at it than I am," she snarled menacingly and heard a very subdued chuckle.

The moment they entered the cell, she saw him. His clothes were torn and completely covered in blood. She almost couldn't see his face under all the red. He was bound to the chair with what looked like vervained rope, but it wasn't really necessary with the immobilization spell. Her heart clenched at the thought of what he had had to go through. Mikael shoved her into the wall and was in her face within a second. His pupils dilated. _Come on, Meryl Streep. Oscar up for grabs!_

"You will not attempt to run. You will answer all of my questions truthfully."

Caroline nodded. "I will not run. I will answer truthfully."

She saw Klaus' eyes on her, and she saw fear in them. But she needed to play her role, she couldn't comfort him now. She let her eyes follow Mikael like a scared little kitten's and she stood glued to the spot. Neither did she allow herself to check whether Elijah was really hidden in the alcove.

"Well, Niklaus, are you not happy? You can finally introduce your girl to your stepfather and ask for my blessing. Is that not how things are traditionally done?" Klaus merely stared at Caroline. She couldn't quite read his expression, but his jaw was set and he was grinding his teeth.

Mikael smiled at her now. "Miss Forbes, tell me then – do you truly love Niklaus?"

Caroline made a split-second decision. Something told her it was the right thing to do. She made herself flinch and seemingly fight against what she was about to say.

"No," she whispered, looking at Klaus and putting a mixture of fear and guilt into her eyes, "I don't." _I'm lying, Klaus! Please know that, somewhere deep down there! I love you more than my own life!_

Klaus never looked away from her face and she could see him crumbling. His eyes were screaming at her – and Mikael saw it, too. A vicious grin split his face.

"Do you believe it could ever happen? Could you ever arrive at the point of loving him?"

She shook her head. "No. I could never actually love him."

"And why is that, Miss Forbes? By the way, I am indeed starting to like you." Caroline felt positively sick.

"I can't love him because he has hurt so many people that are important to me. He tried to kill almost everyone I care about. I can sleep with him, yes, but I am doing it for my protection and for the protection of my friends. Much as I have made him believe I do, I will never love him."

She held her breath as she gauged his face for a reaction. He looked so devastated that she thought she was going to black out. She wanted to scream, to jump into his arms, to tell him that she was making up the worst of lies. She wanted to die. He continued to stare at her in disbelief. And then realization was all over his face. She could almost see how he was giving up. _No, Klaus, no! Please!_

Mikael eyed Klaus closely, a deep satisfaction on his face. "Oh my God, look at you, _boy._ You actually did think she loved you! You thought that for the first time in your existence, someone cared about you, however impossible you know that to be! And the best part of this is, you cannot even stop loving her now, can you? Now, I do see the humourous side to _this, _do you not?"

He just ignored his stepfather. "Caroline?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. She looked at him and the tears in her eyes were very real now. "I'm sorry, Klaus." There were a few minutes of silence. Then Klaus closed his eyes. He did not open them for a long while, and Caroline could see a tremor going over his face. What was he doing?

Suddenly, Mikael roared, "No!"

And then Klaus opened his eyes. They were blank. Devoid of anything. That was when she understood.

He had turned it off.

* * *

Mikael was raging at Klaus, who was completely unperturbed. He just sat there, looking at his stepfather with mild curiosity, ignoring Caroline and Prelati .

_God, please, no! Why did he do that? Klaus, please, turn it back on! Come back to me!_

Once Mikael had calmed down, he started to pace the room. "Can you turn it back on?" he demanded from Prelati who shook his head.

"I am very sorry sir, I really wish I could. But no magic is strong enough to turn a vampire's humanity on or off."

In a flash, Mikael was in front of Caroline and shoved her into the wall with all his strength. _Ugh! That hurt, asshole!_ Then he pulled her back and slapped her again, all the while his eyes never left Klaus. The latter was watching with what seemed a hint of boredom on his face. Other than that, there was not a single trace of any emotion. _Klaus, please, no! I can't bear to see you like this!_ With a frustrated grunt, the older Original released her, giving her another shove so she landed at the wall again.

After some more pacing, Mikael stopped and looked at Klaus thoughtfully. "He will turn it back on eventually, after a few months. He is much too fond of what he does to deprive himself of the sensations for any length of time. And when he turns it back on, he will be in hell. So let us make sure he will have something to remember." He nodded to himself. "And who knows, maybe his love is even great enough to make him snap out of it while he watches. Let us proceed, Prelati. Miss Forbes will certainly be thrilled to assist, and as promised, I am giving you free rein."

"Thank you, sir." Prelati slowly walked towards the table and began to hesitantly fuss with the torture instruments. Caroline paled at the sight of the bloodied tools.

Mikael turned around and stepped up to Klaus. Standing right in front of his chair, he leaned down with a smile until his face was only inches from his stepson's.

"If you think that what you saw last time was… unsavoury, and I am reliably assured it was indeed, you might better prepare yourself. Today will mark the beginning of your descent into hell, Niklaus. One-way ticket."

"I do not think so."

Mikael's head jerked up at the sound of the even voice from the back of the room. "Elijah," was all he managed to gasp.

Which was the precise moment Klaus flew out of the chair and snapped his neck.

* * *

"Caroline, are you all right?" Klaus demanded anxiously at her totally flabbergasted expression. She nodded slowly. What had just happened? He had turned it off! He was immobilized! He was… a bastard!

"You were _acting_? The whole time? You were never immobilized? You haven't turned it off?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course not, my love. I never make the same mistake twice. Always one step ahead, remember?"

He came to her swiftly, his eyes full of worry. "I am so sorry, Caroline, but I could not let you in on this. You would never have allowed me to do it, and I would have ended up compelling you."

"Klaus… you were sitting through all of this torture without _moving? _Purposely? And you didn't tell me anything because you wanted to avoid compelling me? Have you completely lost your damn _mind?_"

His eyes were soft on hers for an instant but then they hardened when a thought seemed to cross his mind. "Can we talk about this later, Caroline? There is work to do now."

He turned away from her surprised expression and walked towards his stepfather's body. Placing it in the chair, he quickly fastened the vervained ropes around his arms and legs. Elijah looked at Prelati and jerked his head towards Mikael. "Immobilize him." The warlock nodded and started mumbling a spell, with Elijah listening attentively. When he was done, Klaus flashed towards him, grabbing his arms and nodding at Elijah who shoved the table against the wall, climbed it and pushed the ashlar.

"Everyone. You may join us now if you please," he said when the wall slid to the side.

One by one, the others filed into the room. Kol was carrying Silv, and Rebekah stopped dead at the sight of their father in the chair and Klaus covered in blood that was very obviously his own.

"What happened, Nik? And why didn't we hear anything?"

"Silv spelled the cell so that it was sound proofed towards the tunnel but not the corridor. Niklaus wanted to avoid any of you bursting in and spoiling his performance."

"Oh come on, Frankenstein! Why'd you let us miss all the fun? We've been stuck in that damn tunnel for hours, and throwing stones at rats gets old after a while," Damon complained.

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena, Stefan and Rebekah said in unison. Damon looked at them and mumbled, "Okay, this is creepy."

Elijah stepped up to Kol and took Silv from his arms. She couldn't even hold on to him anymore, she was so weak. Prelati was eyeing her owlishly, apparently sensing something, when all of a sudden he burst out, "You are… hell, you are of my line!"

Silv looked at him with such disdain that everyone'e eyes widened in surprise. "Thankfully," she rasped, "this unfortunate twist of fate will be corrected within short."

Klaus said, "Kol, hold him for second, will you?" The younger Original grabbed Prelati's arms and looked at his brother curiously. In a whir of a motion, something happened that Caroline could not discern, but a split second later, the warlock screamed in agony. Klaus had already replaced the little curved dagger and wiped his hands on his bloodied shirt. On what was left of it. Everyone stared at Prelati, and then Caroline's bewildered gaze dropped to his feet and she stopped breathing.

His left foot was severed.

"My brother is a man of his word, warlock," Klaus commented coldly. "You speak out of term, you lose your left foot. That was part of the deal."

Prelati was howling with pain, but Caroline couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Damon grin at Klaus.

"Dude, that was fast," he said, something remotely resembling admiration in his voice.

Klaus turned to Silv, his voice softening. "You have one left, am I correct?" She nodded, and Klaus looked towards Prelati. "He needs to perform a spell. Can you, as your last act of magic, take his pain so he can carry on?"

Silv looked up at Elijah. It was taking her a great effort to even move her head. He looked at her and whispered gently, "Do it. I promise you won't feel a thing, and you will be back on your feet in no time." He hesitated, then he touched his fingers to her cheek. "It will not hurt."

"I know," she breathed. "I trust you. All right, everyone, I will… see you later then."

There were subdued murmurs all around when Silv started to cast her last spell. Her eyes closed, her hands opened towards Prelati and she began to mumble. Caroline saw a tear slipping out of her eye. There was a lump in her throat when she looked at Elijah's face, full of anxiety, a little sadness and quite obviously dread at what he was about to do.

The moment Silv was done, her arms dropped and she began to hyperventilate. A sudden gust of wind rushed through the dungeon, engulfing her for a moment, then spreading over the room. Everyone took a step back, their eyes on the witch. In the midst of the mini-storm, Elijah carefully lowered her to the floor, steadying her back. After ten more seconds, Klaus, who was looking into the witch's face intently, said, "Now."

Elijah took a deep breath, then he whispered, "I love you, Silv." And with one quick twist, he broke her neck.

* * *

"How long will it take, what do you reckon?" Elijah asked of Klaus, cradling Silv's body in his lap.

"Quite honestly, it is somewhat hard to say. This being-a-witch-then-becoming-human-then-being-turned scenario is new to me. I would suspect it might take a little longer than it does for humans. Two, three hours, maybe more."

Elijah nodded, then he gently caressed Silv's cheek and looked up. "Elena, Damon, Stefan – would you mind taking her back to the hotel and watching over her until we get back? My siblings and I have a few things to take care of."

Klaus shook his head. "Go with her. You should be there when she wakes."

"Stop arguing with me at every opportunity, Niklaus. Elena?"

The brunette nodded. "Of course. We'll take good care of her, Elijah." He smiled. "I know you will. Thank you."

Caroline was nervous. Klaus hadn't looked at her ever since they had first spoken, and he was strangely distant. She really didn't like it. What was going on?

Damon was idly pacing about the room. "So we're going to miss the rest of the action, too? Come on, not fair! What are you going to do with them now, anyway?" he demanded.

"Once Mikael comes to, Prelati will perform a spell. This spell will make him see a very particular episode from my memories. Furthermore, it will make him feel everything I felt at that time, and do trust me, he will not like it in the least. That in itself is not much of a punishment, but the spell will be combined with another one that will actually capture him inside that memory. For all eternity. A film on infinite loop, so to speak. He will never escape, he will never rest."

There was a stunned silence in the room until Stefan murmured, "You don't do things halfway, do you, Klaus? So what happens to Prelati when he's done?"

"We have an agreement," Elijah interjected. "He will be given his life, his grimoire and a certain piece of information."

"What?" Damon almost shouted. "You will let this asshole get away with everything?"

"I am a man of my word," Elijah simply said. "Come to think of it, Niklaus, should they not witness the spell before they leave?"

Klaus looked at his brother for a moment, then he nodded. "Why not. Warlock, are you ready? I am quite certain you do not require your foot for the spell." Prelati was very pale, but Silv's magic seemed to have worked, for he did not look like he was in pain anymore. He looked at Klaus and nodded his assent.

They waited in silence until after a few more minutes, Mikael's eyes slowly began to open. He flinched at the sight of the group gathered in room. His gaze wandered over every single one of them, briefly stopping at Elena. He was probably wondering whether she was Elena or Katherine, Caroline mused. At last, his piercing stare rested on Klaus.

"So Elijah came to your rescue. Again. Still too much of a coward to fight me on your own, are you?"

"For your information," Elijah said, a cutting edge to his voice, "Niklaus was never immobilized, nor did he ever turn it off. He endured your primitive torture methods without moving so much as a finger, do you understand that? My brother, who is lucky enough not to have to call himself your son, is one of the bravest men I have ever encountered, so you might want to watch your mouth."

Klaus shook his head. "He is not worth your breath, brother. Save it for those who deserve it."

"You were not spelled?" Mikael asked in a low voice.

"No," Klaus said evenly. "I had myself spelled against immobilization by an old witchy acquaintance even before I arrived. Her line is one of the oldest of black magicians so her spell was powerful enough to block Prelati's. But we had already established that you tend to underestimate me, hadn't we, old man? Well, let bygones be bygones. Warlock, work your magic. We will still have time enough for some more family talk once he is done, _father." _

Realization was dawning on Mikael's face and for the first time, Caroline detected a hint of fear in his eyes. "Prelati, you little maggot" he hissed, "whatever bargain you struck with him, he will not honour it. He has been lying, I assure you. Every word he said was a lie."

Elijah chuckled. "Oh, but that is why Prelati made a deal with _me._ And you are well aware that I always keep my end of any bargain."

Everyone could see the sheer panic blazing out of Mikael's eyes now. Whatever he thought of Klaus, it was plain that he was completely aware of the fact that Elijah was indeed not one to break his promises. It was just as evident that the warlock saw it, too. He immediately set to work, bustling about the table, mixing more ingredients into the goblets and mumbling quietly. When he was done, he held one goblet out to Klaus who took it and unceremoniously drank a few sips. Then he stepped up to Mikael's chair and clamped his hand around his stepfather's mouth, opening it and forcing the goblet's contents down his throat. He turned back to Prelati who was holding the second goblet to him. Snatching it from the warlock's hands, he returned to Mikael and forced the liquid into his mouth again, this time not drinking from it himself. Mikael was cussing and coughing, but he was unable to move.

They were all holding their breaths as Klaus took his stepfather's head in his hands, closed his eyes and concentrated. _Oh no, he has to relive it all again! _Prelati had begun to speak. They were clear, loud words, not mumblings this time. Caroline saw Elijah nod. Apparently, the warlock did what he had been told and was not trying any funny business. It went on for a very long time. A few isolated tears were streaming down Klaus' face, but he never once broke his fierce focus. After what seemed an eternity, he slowly released Mikael, who was visibly shaken by what he had seen. And felt.

Klaus retreated and looked at Prelati who nodded. "It is done. The moment his life flows from him, the images will return and he will be anchored in them for all eternity."

"What? No, no!" Mikael roared, and the sudden scream echoed from the walls of the dungeon. "What do you mean, anchored? Niklaus, what have you done?"

"It means, _father,_ that you will never be able to see anything but these memories once you have reached the other side. You will be stuck in the vision and feel my pain without any chance at ever escaping. As everyone is so fond of calling me Caligula, I believe his most famous quote fits the situation rather well." He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice was like a razor. "'Strike so that he may feel he is dying.'"

"Niklaus, I am certain we will be able to reach consensus! I will give you my word you will live in peace from now on. I will compel the little Miss Forbes again, to have her do your every bidding…"

Caroline snorted. "I wasn't even compelled in the first place, you douchebag. I was on vervain and you let yourself be fooled by an eighteen-year-old baby vampire! I'm surprised you managed to survive for so many years!"

She heard Elena's giggle, but she had eyes only for Klaus who had turned around to face her, his expression unreadable. "I suspected you were on vervain, but as we didn't bring any with us… I wasn't…" he murmured, uncertainty in his voice. _My God, he really thought…? _

"How could you ever even begin to think I meant a single word of that bullshit, Klaus?" she asked softly. His eyes lit up, very slowly, very gradually, until they held that little gleam she loved so much. There was still a shadow of doubt in them, but she supposed that old habits died hard.

"Anyone care to fill me in?" Kol demanded.

"No," Caroline and Klaus answered simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled cautiously.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to vomit," Kol moaned and turned to Klaus. "What now, then?"

Klaus was still looking at Caroline. "We will proceed as follows, and I wish to have no discussion about this. Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon will take Silv and return to the hotel where you will _wait for us_. Bekah, Kol, I want to speak with you, and I would like to do it in front of Mikael. Once I am done, the two of you and Elijah will tell me whether any kind of mercy is appropriate."

Elijah was looking at Mikael with utter disgust, then he turned his gaze towards Klaus, briefly shaking his head. "You know my answer. But I will leave it for Rebekah and Kol to decide."

"Very well. Elijah?" He jerked his head towards Kol. Elijah pulled the roll of duct tape out of his jacket and tossed it to Kol, nodding towards the warlock. "Tie him up, brother. Then go get the stack of white oak wood from the end of the tunnel and pile it up in the grand hall. See to it that you find a stake to burn him on."

_What? But hadn't Elijah said…?_

"No!" Prelati's voice squealed through the dungeon, "No! We had a deal! You promised me my life if I helped you!"

Elijah looked at the panic-stricken warlock with complete serenity and shrugged. "So I lied." With a perfidious smile, he added, "Sometimes, breaking one's word is the honourable thing to do."

Everyone except Klaus stared at the oldest Mikaelson brother in astonishment until Damon began to laugh and dropped his head on Stefan's shoulder.

"Hold me, brother! My world is in shambles! He _lied!_" Stefan grinned and pushed his brother away. Caroline heard Elena mumble, "You are such a jerk, Damon."

Meanwhile, Kol had bound and gagged the screaming Prelati and shoved him into a corner. Then he gestured towards Damon, "Come on, make yourself useful."

"That is more than could ever be said of you," Damon commented dryly but followed Kol into the tunnel to collect the wood. Once they returned, they went upstairs to pile it up. Stefan gathered Silv from Elijah and nodded at him, then he looked at Elena and Caroline. "Let's go."

"Be right there," Caroline murmured and motioned for Klaus to follow her into the hallway. Once they had reached the corridor, she put both hands on his chest and looked into his tense face.

"You are going to tell them."

"Yes. I want them to know why I am doing this. They don't need another reason to hate me."

"None of them hates you." She paused. "What you are planning to do to him is very cruel, Klaus," she said firmly. When he started to speak, she held up a hand. "But you should do it anyway."

Klaus stared at her incredulously. "What?"

"He caused nothing but evil, violence and death. He made you go through hell, and he made your poor brother go through hell. He was cruel to his wife – not that the Original Bitch had anything on him when it came to cruelty – he hated his children and he did not give any of you a moment's peace for a thousand years. There is nothing left in him but hate, and that fact will never change. Payback time."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I created a monster."

She gave a little mirthless grin. "You knew I would come back, didn't you? You and Elijah had this whole thing planned based on that."

Now he gave her the first real smile she had seen ever since they had left their room earlier that evening. "You have a helper syndrome, my darling. It makes your actions rather predictable. I had a feeling you would never really leave and at some point, I had decided to actually compel you, which was when Elijah made me consider including you in the plan. As you can imagine, I didn't want to hear anything about it, but my brother did have a point – if we kept you close, you would not do anything rash, and one of us or both would always be close enough to protect you should things not have gone as predicted." He paused, and she could see the fear in his eyes. "Please forgive me, Caroline. I hope… I hope you know I would never have let any harm come to you. _Never_, my love. For no plan and no revenge in the world."

Caroline shook her head. "I didn't want to be left out in the first place, if you care to remember. I wanted to be at your side. And you should have told me what you were planning to do." She started to leave when he said, "Caroline."

Turning around, she saw so much anguish on his face that it melted her anger instantly. What he said next made her forget the world.

"I am so sorry for ever doubting you when I should have known better. It seems I still have a way to go until I can fully believe that you truly love me the way you do." He paused and looked at her very earnestly. "I have always said that love is a vampire's greatest weakness. But I was wrong. My love for you is my greatest strength."


	38. Complete

**Çok teşekkürler, Türkiye! :)**

**Everyone, you know what you just made me do today? You made me open a bottle of Champagne before noon (okay, admittedly not Krug ;)). Wow - I am totally overwhelmed at the amazing reactions to yesterday's chapter, both via reviews and PMs! Thank you, dearies! THANK YOU! You are simply the best, and I am seriously running out of words to tell you how fantastic this all is for me! :)**

**All reviewers, followers, favouriters, readers - love you! :)  
**

**Today's update is a little shorter, but I hope it will make up for it in content! Light to medium smut warning! Or is it heavy smut? ;))**

**Have a brilliant Sunday!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX

COMPLETE

Three hours later, Silv had still not awoken and they were starting to worry whether anything had gone wrong. Caroline secretly suspected that Silv was somehow waiting for Elijah to arrive, but she didn't say it aloud. The others would think she was being a romantic goof. _And you are, too._

They were seated around the couch table in Elijah's room. Damon had been raiding the mini bar and Stefan had actually joined him for a change. Caroline had given them a quick summary of what she had witnessed in the dungeons, answering as many questions as she could without going into any details of Klaus' and Henrik's ordeal. Now she was absently staring at nothing in particular, her thoughts on everything Klaus had gone through today. The physical torture, the confrontation with his stepfather – and the fact that he had had to relive his nightmare twice. Once to give the vision to Mikael and once to tell Rebekah and Kol what had happened. She had no idea what shape he would be in when he returned, but one thing she did know – she would be there for him, helper syndrome be damned. She needed to be with him, needed to make sure he was all right or at least he would be at some point.

Steps on the corridor pulled her from her musings. Her heart inflated at the thought that he was finally back. That it was finally done.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal Elijah. He looked at bit worn, and his gaze immediately flashed to the couch where Silv was sprawled out. "Nothing yet?" he asked. Caroline shook her head.

"Well, it shouldn't be long now. Thank you all. Thank you for looking after her."

"Is everything…" Caroline began. "I mean, how…?"

"It is over. They are both gone for good. Rebekah and Kol agreed with us after Niklaus explained to them what this was all about. Mikael was shown no mercy, and neither was Prelati." He paused for a moment and gestured to the connecting door.

"Go to him, sister. He truly needs you now."

* * *

He looked like hell as he stood in front of her. Like a soldier returning from centuries of war, which was exactly who he was. There was a dangerous fire burning in his eyes and Caroline could almost see the violence emanating from him in waves. He was badly bruised, even if the marks on his skin had healed hours ago. His wounds were internal, and they were severe. It may have been over, but Mikael had taken his toll on Klaus and it was all beginning to crash down on him now. She saw he was on the brink of snapping and made a spontaneous decision. Taking one step forward, she started to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" he snarled, tense and looking like he was poised to fight. The unhealthy gleam in his eyes told her she was right. He needed this. He needed to remember why he had gone through all of this, and he needed to be as close to her as humanly possible. But he also needed to rampage. "Are you insane?" You can't possibly want me to make love to you now!" he almost yelled. "I could really hurt you, Caroline!" Calmly, she took another step towards him, letting her shirt glide off her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra. She heard him exhale sharply as he took her in. His tension didn't ease, and Caroline knew she was playing a dangerous game. But she had to bring her man back from the verge of losing it, and if it was the last thing she ever did. For he _was_ her man and she would go to any lengths to protect what was hers.

"No," she said, her voice steady and determined while her hands moved to her jeans, "I don't want you to make love to me. I want you to _fuck_ me, Klaus. With everything you've got." Her voice lowered to a growl, and she felt the adrenaline rush through her as she lifted her chin and tossed the challenge at him. "Come on now. Fuck me!"

She saw his eyes darken. His lips parted, and he shook his head in a mixture of despair and ferocity. Then he flashed. She was slammed into the wall so violently that all air went out of her lungs. There was a loud tearing sound when his powerful hands ripped off her bra and tore her jeans apart. His mouth was on hers, ravenously plundering while his hands squeezed and kneaded her breasts. For a fleeting second, she wondered how he could still be this skillful even when he was almost assaulting her, but then there were no more thoughts.

Her panties were carelessly tossed aside, and his hand was between her legs instantly. She moaned deeply when he roughly stroked her clit, and even more so when three of his fingers entered her a second later. His breathing grew more and more erratic while he forcefully pushed his fingers into her. She knew she was beyond wet already – she had been the second his eyes had started to ravish her when she had taken off her blouse. It was, as she well knew, the one thing that drove him the wildest, and he needed to rage and plunder now. Wrapping one leg around his waist and stretching out both of her arms against the wall so she was as exposed to him as possible, she started to roll her hips against his pumping fingers, contracting around them, meeting his rough thrusts. He growled almost aggressively, his other hand grabbing her butt and squeezing very hard, pulling her to him each time his fingers entered her soaking wet depths, and pushing her away whenever he retreated from her. _Oh Gooood!_

"Ahh… Klaus…" she whimpered, "you are… this is… oh _Jesus!_" she exclaimed when he suddenly yanked her away from the wall and slammed her onto the sturdy wooden table, his fingers never leaving her for so much as a second, continuously thrusting. He drew her legs so far apart that they rested beyond the edges of the table. Then his fingers left her and he straightened. God, he looked dangerous… and she knew she probably shouldn't, but she loved every single minute of it. Staring down at her darkly, he shrugged out of what was left of his shirt. Moving closer, he rested his hands on her thighs. His voice sounded menacing when he spoke.

"Touch yourself, Caroline. And never once take your eyes off my face."

She almost choked. Her face flaming red, she searched his eyes, and what she saw was raw, animal desire. Plus the little unhealthy gleam. It was all it took for her to put the last little traces of embarrassment aside. So if that was what he wanted, he would have it. _And more than you bargained for, Klaus._

Her hands began to move. She started by caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples and squeezing them between her thumb and forefinger. Her mouth opened slightly, and her breathing became deeper. He stared at her, biting his lip, his fingers unconsciously moving against her thighs. She let one of her hands slide downwards, and she could see his gaze follow her movement. The instant she cupped her sex, he drew a sharp breath and his fingers dug into her flesh. Ah, there was the arousal she loved so much… _More of that, Caligula?_

She let one finger run slowly up and down the length of her core, reveling in his growling moan. His hands moved to his belt, and he started to undo his pants when she let one finger slide inside herself. "Fuck," he panted, and she loved the sound of it with that eerie undertone, "you are going to make me come just from watching you! Stop it, Caroline. This instant!"

"No," she hissed, sounding almost as aggressive as he did. But she was turned on beyond imagination now and she wanted to see more of this dark kind of passion. He was _so _hot when he was being all Big Bad Hybrid. "You wanted it. Now you'll watch it." He groaned, his hands unsteady while he removed his belt. But he never looked away from her moving fingers. His eyes widened when her finger slid to her clit and she started to pleasure herself. He had somehow managed to get rid of his torn pants, and he was as rock-hard as ever. The sight of his very ready cock aroused her even more, and her fingers started to move faster against herself. Then she let her other hand glide towards her sex and stopped stroking her clit for an instant. The desperate lust in his eyes made her completely ruthless, and all she wanted was for him to go berserk with desire for her. Her hands found the insides of her thighs, and she pushed her legs as far apart as she could manage. Then she moved her hands back to her sex, one finger stroking her clit, another dipping into her soaking wet center.

He stood before her, hypnotized, gasping for air.

"See?" she panted, glorying in the feeling that she was the one giving him the overwhelming lust that was so dominating on his face now, "This is what you do to me, Klaus. When I touch myself, when I close my eyes … it is always you."

With a moan that was more of a cry, he pulled her hands away and buried himself in her as deeply as he never had before. Caroline's head dropped back onto the table when he started to take her, rough and very, _very_ hard. She yanked up her legs and rested her feet on the edge of the table, her hands gripping her own ankles and pulling them up further, completely opening herself for him. _Oh yes!_ This was what she wanted, this was what he needed. He did what she had asked him to do. He _fucked_ her. And at the same time, he somehow made love to her. It was perfect. Divine.

His thrusts grew more and more violent, and with the minuscule part of her brain that was left functioning, Caroline wondered for an instant how any woman in the world could ever want to be ravished by any other man. Suddenly, he pulled out of her. His beautiful, ridiculously gifted mouth was on her clit the very same instant, taking, devouring, licking, sucking. His hands covered hers on her ankles when his tongue slipped between her folds and started to roll inside her while his face moved over her sex. Caroline knew she was going to scream his name within the next ten seconds when his mouth was gone and his arms came around her back, lifting her from the table. He kissed her heatedly while both of his hands raced down to her core, his two index fingers invading her at the same time. _YesYesYes! _For one second, his fingers curled inside her, making her throw her head back and grip the table for support. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, and her breath stopped at what she saw. The _bad_ insanity was completely gone, replaced with nothing but pure and untainted lust.

_Her_ Klaus was back.

With a wicked smile, he shook his head at her once as if he had been reading her mind. Then he turned her around, pushing her onto the table rather roughly so that her upper body came to rest on it, her feet on the ground. He ran his hands along her thighs, pushing her legs apart, stroking and kneading her butt and… _oh_… tracing his tongue along the entire length of her spine, sending bone-deep shivers all though her body. Suddenly, he let a finger glide over the length of her core, briefly slipping it inside her, making them both moan again. Then he finally gripped her hips and entered her in one powerful yet languid thrust. Caroline's eyes widened at the sensation, and even more so at the beautiful, shaky moan it pulled from him. It turned out to only be the first in a long series of increasingly loud moans, only rivaled by the sounds of her own. She had never heard this kind of wanton noise from herself… but oh _God_, how she loved this! It was erotic, fast and utterly intense. Without a warning, his fingers slipped between her legs, and he massaged her clit in time with every single one of his thrusts. His other hand pulled up her torso until she was almost standing upright. The sensation of him behind her, inside her, one hand stroking her clit and the other now covering her breast was almost too much to bear. _This is heaven, but I swear I can hear the devil moaning, _she thought incoherently. Her hands reached behind her for his backside, pulling him closer, enforcing his thrusts as much as she could.

"Caroline," he whispered breathlessly, "you are _so_ perfect for me. Gods, how perfect!"

Her heart exploded. And she felt all of her insides tighten. "Don't stop. Please don't stop!"

He growled, as close to release as she was. "You will look into my eyes as you come!" He pulled out of her and grabbed her waist, turning her towards him and lowering them both onto the floor at the same time. She was about to straddle him as he quickly pinned her beneath him. "No," he muttered hoarsely, "this time it is me taking you, my beautiful, deliciously shameless love."

She smiled back at him challengingly. "So take what's yours, Klaus."

"Let me hear that again."

She bent her knees and swiftly pulled him into her, making them both whimper. "I said," she sighed with fierce determination as she started to brazenly move underneath him, "that I belong to you and you alone, Klaus Mikaelson. Body, heart and soul."

Klaus froze, and Caroline's heart swelled at the helpless wonder in his lovely eyes. He leaned down to kiss her with unbearable softness, his hands cradling her face. His tenderness was all the more powerful after their earlier frenzy, making an almost painful sensation of sweetness flow all through her. _God, how I adore this man! _He began to slowly move inside her, his motions quickening after a few leisurely thrusts. The wonder never left his face. How could he still be unsure of his hold on her, after all the times she had shown him… that there would never be another man again? She realized she would have to make him believe. He started to take her harder again, and the tingling inside her began… spreading from her core all over her body, making her shudder with pleasure. He was moaning heavily now, his eyes locked with hers. Caroline knew she would never get enough of the way he looked at her, but she forced herself to hold back. She needed to give him something beyond lovemaking tonight. He had to understand that she was prepared to give him everything, forever, and not because he asked for it or took it by force.

There it was, the moment she had been waiting for – he was turning again. Caroline stared at Klaus with all the endless love and desire she felt for him and moved her head to the side, brushing her tangled curls away, completely exposing her neck.

"No," he managed to growl. "No!"

"Oh yes," she hissed, passion, want and emotion blazing out of her eyes and voice, "you will do it. Because it is what I want. Because you know it is what you want. Because I am yours, and you will claim me for all eternity, here and now!" She gasped when he slammed into her again, and then she lifted herself onto her elbows, her face an inch from his, her eyes burning.

"You were not the first, Klaus. But _by God_, you will be the last."

Her last words almost drowned in his agonized moan. "I shouldn't… my love… but I can't… resist… _Gods!_" he grated incoherently before he surrendered and sank his razor-sharp fangs into her neck.

If Caroline thought she had known what lust was, she had been utterly mistaken. There were no words for this. He was relentlessly pumping into her, his fangs buried in her neck, his tongue licking the drops of blood that were spilling over. His moans were deeper and more urgent than ever before as he greedily drank from her. "My… addiction," he managed to choke out in a mixture of a whisper and a groan before delving into her again. She was being pulled into a spiral of ecstasy so powerful it made her rasp his name over and over again until she nearly lost it. And then he grabbed her head and pulled her to his neck. The instant her fangs sank into his vein and she tasted his sweet, sinful blood, she came. And oh, how she came! There were no sounds left in her universe other than her moans and his desperate cries against her neck when she felt him explode inside her. Her blood swilled into his mouth in a wave and the sensation of belonging, of being one half of the whole, raced all through her body and mind.

Klaus lifted his face from her neck, eyes sparkling, lips red, blood streaming from his mouth. A single word erupted from the depths of his being.

"Mine."

His arms didn't support his weight anymore and he all but collapsed. She held on to him, knowing she would drown if she ever let go.

After a while, when her frantic breathing had subsided, her fingers inconspicuously touched her neck. There it was. She was truly and irrevocably his.

Klaus smiled against her shoulder, letting his joy engulf him.

He was complete.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! ;)**

**Now, another quick note. We have three more chapters plus epilogue to go (might even be four chapters as I am considering splitting one of them into two, for it has almost 9.000 words). I just want to give a heads-up to those who are not into the mellow stuff, aka fluff: The upcoming chapters will be all about Klaus and Caroline. Aka fluff. :)**

**Cheers!**

**xx**


	39. Center Point of Paradise

**Maraming salamat sa 'yo, Philippines! :)  
**

**So many amazing comments again. Sigh. I will miss all of you guys so much once this is complete! Today's special thanks go to Pem for the remarks on the paragraphs - I will go over everything again, thanks for pointing it out! **

**I should probably write the next story in my mother tongue, that might give me a more varied vocabulary to thank you all for always being so kind to me. Broken record: Reviewers/guest reviewers, readers, followers, favouriters... THANK YOU! :)**

**Hope you guys are ready for some less drama and some more Klaus/Caroline times! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN

CENTER POINT OF PARADISE

Caroline was comfortably huddled into the wide leather seat of the luxurious private plane. Klaus was seated next to her, buried in a thick volume of Edgar Allan Poe's short stories, his hand absently caressing hers. Caroline tried to desperately ignore the heat spreading all through her body at his innocent touch. She was _very_ unnerved.

First, Klaus was steadfastly refusing to tell her where they were going. The minute they had left Tiffauges – after a mysterious fire had spectacularly burned the ruins to the ground and inexplicably also destroyed the dungeons beyond repair – Klaus had sent everyone back to Mystic Falls and told them they would follow in a couple of weeks. Then he had whisked her off to a destination unknown. The flight was very long, they had made several fuel stops, but that could mean practically anything. Whenever they landed somewhere, Klaus had lowered the shades to keep her from guessing where they were going.

Second, and far worse, he had not made love to her in over twenty-four hours, resisted all her attempts at seducing him, and that was unprecedented. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other ever since they had first touched and Caroline _missed _it! She was probably spoiled rotten to complain about not having had sex in little over _one_ day – they could not spend every waking hour touching, could they? – but his body felt like it had become part of hers, and she was incomplete without it. She knew that this overwhelming need for him would probably settle into somewhat calmer waters at some point, but she thoroughly enjoyed their demented desire for each other and she wasn't ready to let go of the madness just yet.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she saw Klaus' lips twitch. Something told her he was yearning to touch her as much as she longed for him, but she couldn't fathom why he wouldn't give in. Another Edward Cullen moment? What the heck? _Hey! You are Caroline Forbes! Since when have you ever given up so fast?_ With an inward smirk, she considered her options. Simply shed her clothes? Nah, she had tried that already, the morning before they had left the hotel. An armrest had crumbled under his hands at the sight of her naked body, but he had resisted. Beg him? He loved it when she did that but it would probably not be enough when he was so determined not to give in. After another couple of minutes, she came up with a plan. Getting up, she quickly excused herself to the lavatory. She was wearing a sapphire blue, knee-long pleated skirt with a pale grey silk blouse and blue high heels. Her underwear was the same colour as the skirt, semitransparent and embroidered with little blue roses. Caroline turned on the water to avoid any conspicuous sounds… that man heard literally _everything_… and swiftly removed her panties, hiding them behind two bottles of soap. With Klaus' tongue in mind, she closed her eyes and let her hand slide towards her sex. _Klaus… I need your hands on me… I need _you_ on me! _After a few moments, her breathing grew heavier and she felt the moisture spreading between her legs. _Okay, ready! _She turned off the water and left the lavatory. His gaze was on her swaying hips when she walked towards her seat, and she saw him swallow. _Good! Suffer!_ His eyes narrowed now, and she could tell the plan was working. She had counted on the fact that he could smell her arousal – and she saw the bulge in his pants grow. Trying not to let a gleam of triumph sneak into her eyes, she idly brushed past him and took her seat, painstakingly ignoring how his hands were gripping the armrests. He took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's not working, my love." _Like hell it isn't!_

Caroline gave him her most angelic smile. "Oh, don't worry, I won't bother you… but I hope you don't mind if I…?"

She let her hands glide up her legs very slowly, hitching up her skirt and gently pulling it north over her thighs. Hearing his breath quicken, she just ignored him and ran her hands further up until her skirt was no longer really hiding anything. Her legs parted slightly and he audibly gasped twice, but he still didn't budge. _Okay, pighead._

Leaning back into her seat, Caroline ran her finger over her core, giving a quiet sigh at the sensation. God, how she ached for his touch! He was now panting next to her, his book forgotten, his eyes glued to her fingers pleasuring herself, just like they had been a couple of nights ago. _Seems to become a bit of a habit, huh? Yeah, but a goood one! _Very deliberately, she let her head drop back, closed her eyes and moaned, "Klaus… how can you not want me… when I want you like crazy?"

She heard him groan, and in the very next moment, two strong hands pushed her legs further apart. The next thing she knew was that she was whimpering as she felt his face between her thighs and his tongue on her clit, swishing, licking, suckling. He all but inhaled her, moaning and gasping between licks, letting two fingers slip inside her, curling, massaging her in all the right places. Caroline's legs began to quiver under his skilled ministrations, making her yearn for release. All of a sudden, he rose and pulled her with him. Within seconds, he had rid himself of his shirt and pants and pulled her blouse over her head, leaving her skirt on. Lowering them both onto the carpet, he guided her hand to his rigid cock.

"Does this tell you I don't want you?" he whispered hoarsely. Caroline shook her head, reveling in the feeling of his velvety length in her hand.

"Ride me," he demanded, his voice steely now. "Hard. Fast. Deep."

Caroline shuddered with desire at his rough command. She was about to lower herself onto him when he stopped her. "Uh-uh. Turn around." Another flash raced through her. Facing away from him, she rested her knees on both sides of his legs and slid onto his waiting cock. _Oh! This is… wow!_ She began to move, quickly finding her rhythm, circling her hips and gradually increasing her speed. His hands were all over her, and she heard his guttural groans in sync with her every move. Resting her hands on his knees for support, she leaned forward and let her hips take him faster… faster… Then his hands came around her waist, slowing her movements, and he gently pulled her torso back onto him until his back rested on the floor, with hers sprawled over his chest, her head on his shoulder, her legs still bent to both sides of his body. Holding her to him with one arm, he let his other hand cover hers, and their interlaced fingers wandered towards her core. When they had reached her clit, he positioned his hand exactly on top of hers, making her fingers move like he was handling a puppet on strings. Their fingers stroked her clit, cupped her sex, ran over her folds – and she nearly came undone when he guided her fingers onto his cock, caressing the thick shaft while he was slowly moving in and out of her. It was an incredible sensation. She almost couldn't move in that position, but she could still circle her hips a little, feeling him inside her, touching every inch within her. Their joined hands were working her clit, and Klaus met her rolling hips with tiny movements of his own.

"You are the single most erotic woman I have ever encountered, my little devil," he murmured huskily at her ear. "I adore the way you give yourself over to what I do to you."

With that, his hips began to move underneath her in a totally different way. She couldn't even describe what he was doing, but it sent little shockwaves all through her body. Her orgasm was approaching very fast, what with his forbidden movements beneath her, their joined hands on her sex and his low moans in her ear. _Damn guy's not sex on legs. He is the freaking God of Sex!_

When she thought she was about to burst, his whisper burned through her.

"Now."

_Oh my God. How does he.._. and she came in that very moment. Chanting his name with such an intensity that it made him all but melt into his own orgasm.

* * *

"What _was_ that?" Caroline mumbled when some level of coherency had returned to her. Klaus chuckled at her ear.

"My retribution for your reducing me to a salivating mess when I was working so hard at resisting you. It is called 'The Union of the Scorpion', one of the positions taught by the Kamasutra. Something you rather enjoyed, if I am not entirely mistaken. Oh, and by the way, I am pleased to welcome you as the newest member to the Mile High Club, my love."

She giggled, then she lazily shook her head. "You did pick up a thing or two over the centuries, I have to give it to you."

He chuckled again. "I added some little twists of my own. And you are right… one does learn a few useful details over time." He was letting his hands stroke her entire upper body which was still resting on his chest, every once in a while pressing soft kisses to her temple and her neck. After a while, she felt him leave her and gave a small sound of disapproval. Gently lifting her off his chest, he gathered her into his arms and stood, only to sink into his seat and place her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline melted against him, hiding a small grin at the fact that he had, once again, not softened in the least. Then she remembered.

"Why are you trying to resist me, Klaus?" she asked almost timidly. "Is it… too much? I mean, are you tiring of all the sex?" She knew her voice sounded a little needy, but she didn't really care.

Klaus turned her face to him. "Do you not remember what I told you, my darling? You will never be able to sate my hunger for you. Not in a hundred thousand years will I tire of making love to you. And that is a promise." _Good. Because I will never get enough of you, either. _He cleared his throat.

"Caroline, you are driving me completely insane. I could spend days on end in bed with you without ever feeling the need for anything besides your glorious body. And that is exactly what makes me wary. I don't want you to believe that all I care about is making love to you. I need you on levels I can't even begin to understand yet, and I am trying to find other ways to express this need to you, besides the obvious. I have never loved another woman before, as you well know, and I have no idea how these things truly work." He lowered his eyes for a moment before looking at her again. "I enjoy every minute I spend with you, whatever it is we are doing, even if we are just sitting next to each other, reading. I think this is what I actually wanted to tell you. Somewhat clumsily, I have to admit."

She smiled and took his face in her hands. Very gently, she kissed his eyes the way she had first done back in Tromsø. "Don't try so hard. It will all just come naturally. I am not really an expert on relationships either, but from my limited experience, I can say that the more one tries to consciously make an effort to suppress things, the less it works. I'm pretty sure there will be times where we will just spend hours talking, the way we did during my first weeks at your house. There will be times when we will fight, play, pout or be sad. We have to let things take their course, and if it is all about sex right now – then guess what, I love it! I I love it like crazy! I find it hard to think about anything other than your naked body against mine and I don't feel the least bit guilty about it. Klaus, I love you so much. All of you. And on top of everything else, I can't get enough of the way you make love to me, hold me, kiss me, look at me with that mad desire in your eyes. I know that the craving for sex in a new relationship eventually lessens a bit, but quite honestly? I sincerely hope not!"

His answering smile was breathtaking. "Have I told you yet today that you are perfect, Miss Forbes? Not to mention a wonderfully brazen little minx?"

Caroline put on a haughty face and tried to imitate his accent. "Which is what becomes of an innocent maiden when she is chosen by the God of Lust." Her giggle completely destroyed the line.

He laughed out loud. "Please do not let Kol hear you call me that. Not under any circumstances. None of us could live with the consequences of him trying to salvage his self-proclaimed reputation as the master of eroticism. Vassal of perversion is more like it, if you ask me."

"Why? What would he do? Oh, I remember Bekah mentioning something about his time in London…"

"Ugh," Klaus convulsed briefly. "I will tell you some other time, if you really care to know. But remember that once I tell you, I can never un-tell it!" They grinned at each other, then Klaus turned serious again.

"I mean it. You are perfect to me. For me. With me. Without me. And I give you my word – no more holding back from now on until you tell me you've had enough for a while." _I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you._

"Ah… I actually liked the Kamasutra demonstration. Care to continue the lesson?"

A _very_ lewd grin split Klaus' face. "Well, my… ah… _innocent_ little maiden, it may not be out of the Kamasutra, but there is a position called 'The Dancer'…"

* * *

When they landed at their final destination, it seemed to be late afternoon, judging by the colour of what little light crept through the closed shades. Klaus still hadn't told her where they were, and Caroline had stopped asking at some point. He seemed so keen on surprising her that she simply didn't have the heart to spoil his fun.

The plane door opened and she immediately smelled the sea. Warm air began to flow into the cabin, and Caroline instinctively closed her eyes to breathe the mild air into her lungs. She had just showered a while ago – hurray for private planes – and felt surprisingly fresh and relaxed. Klaus talked to the pilots about accommodation arrangements and expenses, as they would be staying wherever they were now for as long as necessary to fly them back whenever they wanted to. A moment later, a stern-looking man in dress pants and a crisp white shirt appeared in the door, wordlessly handing an envelope to Klaus who nodded, slipped it into his pocket and said, "I am very pleased indeed. It was not an easy task to accomplish, and I shall bear that in mind." The man gave a small bow and left the plane without having uttered a single word. _Weird. Better don't ask. Probably the key to the local hospital or something. _Then Klaus returned to her, pulling something out of another pocket that looked suspiciously like a black silk scarf.

"What," Caroline scoffed, "a blindfold? Seriously, Klaus, get over your James Bond complex already!"

He chuckled. "Just a little further, my love. I give you my word that you won't regret it and that I will not blindfold you again for as long as we are here. Unless you ask me to, of course."

She ignored the quick rush of excitement at the thought and sighed. "This better be good!"

He just grinned and swiftly blindfolded her. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the plane. She listened closely to the sounds surrounding her, but they were of people, cars and the sea. Very few people, even fewer cars. She heard a vehicle door open and was gently placed on a seat. An instant later, Klaus slumped into the driver's seat and started the car. The drive was very short, lasting no more than about fifteen minutes. When Klaus finally stopped the car, he flashed around it and pulled her up into his arms again. They walked for another ten minutes, with Klaus carrying her all the way. Caroline focused on the sounds and smells around her. It was very warm and she heard the sound of water. The air was incredibly clean and smelled salty. A light breeze rustled some trees but she could no longer hear any sounds of cars or people at all.

At last, Klaus stopped and was silent for a moment. She had the distinct feeling he was taking a very deep breath. Then he gently removed her shoes from her feet and put her down. Sand. _Mmh_. Warm sand. He brought her back against his chest, wrapped one arm around her and slowly removed the blindfold.

Before her was a fiery, red-golden sunset, spreading its surreal light over… _a lagoon._ The loveliest lagoon she could ever have imagined. Not even in her dreams had it ever been this heartbreakingly beautiful. The water was pristine, calm and clear, the sunset bathing it in a light so colourful it resembled a giant glittering swimming pool. The breeze caressed her hair and face, slightly ruffling her skirt, and the salty air smelled faintly like a flower she couldn't quite place. She wanted to close her eyes to take in the sounds of the sea but found herself unable to tear her gaze from the sight of water, light and colour. No painting or photograph could ever capture this kind of atmosphere, she thought fleetingly. Not even Klaus would be able to paint this. Had she seen a postcard of what was in front of her right now, she would have dismissed it as photoshopped. Like the moment she had seen the Northern Lights, she was completely humbled by how incredible the world was.

Feeling Klaus' arms around her, she heard his steady breathing at her ear. He didn't say a word, he just gave her this moment to herself. Caroline stared at the tropical scenery, the sunset, the faint hint of stars in the gradually darkening sky and she knew she had found the one place she would always come back to. It wasn't some insanely lovely island. It was the complicated man who held her close, making her dreams come true just like that, giving her himself, giving her _everything._ She hadn't thought it possible to love him any more than she already did, but at this very moment, she realized that he was not only her lover, her man, her protector, her friend. He was the center point of her own personal paradise.

She turned around to face him.

"Klaus…" she began, but he just put a finger on her lips and drew her close. With infinite tenderness, he kissed her, his tongue tracing her lips, making her sigh. For a very long time, they did nothing but feel each other's lips and tongues, very quietly sighing into their gentle kisses, never taking it any further. Neither of them felt any urgency now. Finally, Klaus pulled back and looked behind himself. There was a small leather bag on the ground which he grabbed now to pull a bottle and two glasses from it.

Caroline smiled and wondered how he had actually survived all those centuries before the invention of champagne. Then she frowned when she took a closer look at the dark green bottle with the elegant black label, delicately framed in purple. Krug. _Clos d'Ambonnay._ Klaus noticed her stare and cocked his head to one side, raising an eyebrow.

"You remember?"

"Yes," Caroline murmured. "The epitome of elegance, taste and luxury." She swallowed. "Four thousand dollars a bottle."

He gave her a wink. "I know I said you were to try the other vintages first, but after everything, I believe we do deserve some luxury, would you not agree, my love?"

Watching him deftly open the bottle, she gave him a sweet smile. "Four thousand dollar champagne? And you call that luxury? Oh please. But I suppose I can lower my standards for a while," she teased before adding solemnly, "Klaus, can I ask you something? And will you please tell me the full truth?"

"Of course. You know that."

"Where on Earth _are_ we?"

Klaus laughed. It was the carefree, relaxed, spontaneous laughter she heard so rarely. "My apologies, love, for keeping you in the literal dark for so long. This is Aitutaki, one of the Southern Cook Islands and home to the single most beautiful lagoon on the planet. And do trust me, I have seen most of them, but this one is second to none."

Caroline gaped at him, openmouthed. "Cook Islands? As in, the middle of nowhere in the Pacific Ocean?"

"That's precisely it, my love. It would seem you are stuck on a not-quite-desert island in the South Pacific with the Big Bad Hybrid. But do not fret, we will neither run out of champagne nor blood in the foreseeable future."

She dropped into the soft, white sand, overwhelmed. The freaking _Cook Islands?_ Unbelievable! Then again, something told her she would need to get used to 'unbelievable' with that unpredictable man of hers. She had only mentioned her dream about the lagoon once, and here he was, bringing her to what had to be one of the most beautiful places on the planet. Letting some sand run through her fingers, she looked at her surroundings more closely. The white beach was not very broad but lined with palm trees, and in the distance she could see what looked like little outlying islands. She couldn't wait to see it all in plain daylight and wondered what colour the water would be in the morning.

Klaus had poured the Krug and held out a glass to her. She got to her feet and took the flute, still marveling at the feeling of the soft white sand on her legs. They raised their glasses, and Caroline watched the way Klaus' eyes closed when he brought the flute to his lips. He took a sip, and his lips parted slightly, an expression of pure bliss on his face. She grinned. He was the most sensual man she had ever encountered – not only in bed, but with everything else as well. Food, drink, art, music, nature… he loved it all with a passion that was so contagious.

Caroline brought her glass to her lips and tasted the champagne. For the second time this day, she was rendered speechless. Where the 'normal' Krug had been incredible, this one came from somewhere in outer space, and there simply weren't any words known to her to describe it. She had the feeling thousands of little diamonds were dancing on her tongue, exploding one by one and leaving her with a fireworks of taste in her mouth. Klaus was observing her now, a knowing smile playing around his full lips. He took her hand and sat down in the sand, pulling her with him. They huddled together, sipping the Krug which Caroline grew addicted to more and more with each swig, and talked about everything and nothing. She adored the way Klaus was at total ease. The surroundings suited him like a glove, and she could picture him perfectly well in surfers' attire and flip flops.

When the bottle was finally empty and darkness had engulfed them almost completely, Klaus pointed towards the water. "How about a swim, sweetheart?" Caroline looked at her clothes.

"No bikini, I'm afraid," she muttered, watching him pull his shirt over his head. _Will I ever stop drooling over his body? Ugh, probably not._

"Your point being…?" he asked teasingly, pulling a grin from her. She glanced around. There was not a soul in sight, and there hadn't been for the last hour. And even if – who cared? She got to her feet and started to unbutton her blouse when he suddenly stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered. "There is something… I would like to say to you first."

"You can't swim?"

With a small chuckle, he pulled on her hair. "Exactly. You will have to stay _very _close to me in the big scary ocean, my love." He went on in a more sober voice. "I really need to say this, so please hear me out before you say anything."

She nodded, puzzled at his stern tone. Were there more creepy enemies after them? More skeletons in his closet? _No pun intended._

He took a deep breath. "Caroline. As I already pointed out on a number of occasions, I have never felt like this in my entire life, and for a thousand-year-old man, that is quite something to admit to. From the very first moment I met you, your light has been like a magnet, drawing me in again and again. I was totally defenseless against your allure. I still am, and I will always be. You made me face what I would never have confronted had it not been for you. You followed me and stayed by my side even when I was so certain you would run screaming. You returned to me when I told you to leave and save yourself." He paused, and the sheer intensity in his eyes made her knees go weak. "You carry my mark as I carry yours." Another brief pause. "And you accept all sides of me in a way I could never have hoped for."

And then he dropped to his knees.

_I. Am. Going. To. Faint._

"Caroline Forbes, I love you with every fiber of my being. I promise to always, _always _put you first, and even though it may seem an unreasonable wish, please grant me the chance to spend the rest of eternity trying to give you at least a fraction of the happiness you have already given me." There was the briefest of pauses again. "Will you marry me?"

Caroline stared at the beautiful man at her feet, his anxious but shining eyes on her face. _Caroline Mikaelson. I like the sound of it. No, correction. I _love_ it. Then what are you waiting for? It's not like you'll ever want to look at another man again. It's not like you haven't secretly wished for this to happen. _

"Yes," she whispered, a very big lump in her throat. "Yes, Niklaus."

A radiant smile blossomed on his face. He rose to his feet and dipped a hand into his pocket, his smile turning into a wide grin at her disbelief when she saw what he was holding. The ring carried two crossover diamonds in pear shape, one of them blue, the other one white, set diagonally on a band of what was either white gold or platinum. Even in the darkness, the stunning piece of jewelry was shining with such a fire it seemed to have a light of its own. It was something he would choose, Caroline thought. Something _she _would have chosen herself.

Very slowly, Klaus kissed her hand and slipped the ring on her finger in a gesture as old as time itself, his eyes never leaving hers. It was a perfect fit. _Of course._ Silent, happy tears began to streak down her cheeks, the intensity of the moment taking its toll on her. Klaus' hands sneaked into her hair and he leaned in to softly touch his lips to hers.

"My God, Klaus," she choked out, "this is… so…" Her words failed her and she just looked at him, hoping he would see what she wanted to say.

"You can always have another ring if this one is not to your liking," he said quietly, taking her hand and looking at his ring on her. That made her suddenly find her language again.

"Are you insane? Okay, moot point, but what makes you think there is a single woman in the universe who would not get a seizure at the mere sight of this ring? When and where did you manage to get it anyway?"

Klaus chuckled and pressed another kiss to her fingers. "Admittedly, I did have to pull a few strings to get it here in time. I had accidentally seen some pictures of it a few months ago while perusing through an auction catalogue of Bonham's on the look for something else, and the images never left my mind for some reason. So the minute I realized I was going to ask you to become my wife, I knew it would have to be _that_ ring. I sent someone to buy it from its new owner and meet me with it once we arrived here. That was the man you saw earlier."

"When did you realize you wanted to marry me?" she asked quietly.

"The moment you forced me to tell Elijah about what had happened to me. You could have named any condition for me to fulfill in order to make you stay behind. But you chose the one that you believed would be best for both Elijah and me." He smiled. "That older brother of mine knew much earlier, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"When he and I had out little, ah, _talk_ in Tromsø, the last thing he said to me before we returned to the hotel was that he would very much like a sister-in-law. He did render me speechless, admittedly," Klaus chuckled.

"So you were talking about me that day?"

"Among other things."

Caroline smiled. "He already called me 'sister' twice."

Klaus looked at her, warmth radiating from him in waves. "As I said – my brother always knows everything before the person in question realizes it. Remind me to ask him which Salvatore brother your friend Elena will end up with," he chuckled. She gave him a playful slap on the arm before her gaze dropped to her… engagement ring. Wondering if she would be able not to look at it for more than two minutes at a time, she shook her head.

"Seriously, Klaus. The plane, the ring, having it brought here… Jesus, that must have cost you something along the lines of a single family home!" Caroline still stared at the unbearably lovely gem on her finger.

"Your point being…?" he repeated with a chuckle.

She looked up at him tenderly and rolled her eyes. "My point being that apart from the fact that Elijah will probably stake you for diminishing the family funds like that, you wouldn't have had to go to such lengths. It is just…"

"Say 'too much', and you'll end up in the water fully clothed. Oh, and no worries about the family fortune. We have been there for a thousand years, and with Elijah's knack for everything financial, our wealth is such that I could spend centuries buying you a different ring every day and not even scratch the surface. You got yourself the richest man in history, baby," he snickered with a perfect imitation of a Southern accent.

Caroline knew it would be fruitless to argue with him, but she secretly vowed to herself to try and make him appreciate the small things in life a little more. Catching on his playful, happy mood, she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"I am a proper Southern girl, Sir, and I am deeply offended by your insinuation that you can lure me into your dark web of sin with the prospect of money," she retorted in an imperious tone.

Klaus gave her a wicked grin and lowered his voice to the husky whisper that always made her toes curl. _Not to mention the damn British accent._ "Well then, we will need to find something more… enticing to make you surrender to me, won't we, my Southern Belle?" His tongue touched her earlobe, running down her neck and back up. She gasped, and her hand sneaked into his hair, pressing him closer to her skin.

"Well, well," he muttered, "we seem to have found something after all." His lips moved to cover hers. Their soft kiss quickly turned passionate, with Caroline letting her hands explore his bare chest and his fingers swiftly undoing the buttons of her blouse. The silk slid off her body with a whisper, and she felt his hand glide over her back. In the blink of an eye, her bra was gone, and she wondered again how he managed to open the clasp without her even noticing. There was no more time to think when her skirt fell to the ground.

"You did not put them back on," he purred when she stood before him in all her naked glory. Caroline inclined her head.

"You would have ripped them to shreds anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed." His eyes took in every inch of her, slowly, adoringly, the way they always did. She felt the heat pool between her legs and took a step towards him.

Without another word, he scooped her up and carried her into the warm, soft waters of the lagoon, loving her until the first rays of light appeared on the distant horizon.

* * *

Three days after Klaus' proposal, they were married on the very same beach. When Caroline had suggested they take the plunge right on Aitutaki, Klaus had been beyond overjoyed. However, he argued that she would probably want her mother and friends by her side on a day like that. His egoistical side had been ecstatic at her idea, but he found himself wanting to do the right thing by her. Again. Caroline had just shaken her head.

"We will have a little party when we get back home, but I want us to have this day, this one particular day, to ourselves. We'll have to face the world again soon enough, so let's just hide from everything and everyone for now."

She couldn't have given him a greater gift. The ceremony was simple and short, but it was all they needed. The moment Klaus had slipped the platinum wedding band on Caroline's finger and placed her hand over his heart, covering it with his, everything had suddenly fallen into place. Yes, she had told him she loved him. And she was bearing his eternal mark. But he hadn't had the slightest idea that this small, _human _ceremony would mean so infinitely much. He had wanted to marry her because it was another way to forge their bond, another way to reassure himself that she was his, but that small, buried human part of him simply needed to call her his wife. Not his partner, mate or whatever else. His _wife. _

They spent their wedding night in a sun chair on their private pool deck. Caroline was deeply hidden in Klaus' arms and they were mostly silent, only occasionally interrupting the quiet serenity with their whispers and sighed kisses. Neither of them moved so much as an inch until the sun finally rose, and neither of them wanted the night to ever end.

In the morning, when Caroline had just dismissed room service after breakfast had been set up, she turned around to find Klaus watching her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked with a smile.

"Ravenous."

Her clothes were gone the moment she hit the mattress, and her panting turned into moans mere seconds later when his tongue began to feast on her.

She spent the better part of the day moaning.

The days that followed brought Klaus a happiness he hadn't known was possible. They spent every waking minute together, exploring the diminutive island, swimming, diving, drinking, eating, talking and laughing. Klaus dared her to try out water skiing, spurring her on when she wanted to give up after a few futile attempts, promising her she would master it very quickly and fall head over heels for the sport. And he had been right. She continued to try under his guidance, reluctant at first, but at some point she got the hang of it. From that moment on, her progress had been impressive, and he was beyond delighted at her flushed face and her exuberant laugh when she mastered her first few sharp turns.

Their nights – and a considerable part of their days – were filled with endless lovemaking, and Klaus found it hard to remember that there was a world outside of Aitutaki. He caught her staring at her rings more than once, a dreamy expression in her eyes that made him smile every time. Then there was the moment when she sat opposite him at the small beach bar next to their hotel, watching him laugh out loud at some silly joke of hers. All of a sudden, she put down her wine glass and bit her lip.

"God, Klaus, I love you so damn much, it's almost unbearable. You know that I will never be able to let you go again, don't you?"

He closed his eyes. All those years. All those endless years with no other desire than to belong, to love, to be loved, to be wanted. To be _worthy. _To know that there was something, _someone,_ on the face on the Earth who cared. And here she was, his beautiful baby vampire, letting him know in a hundred different ways every day that she was that someone. That she cared. That she found him worthy.

With a hoarse whisper, he replied, "Is that a promise?"

"Yes," she simply said, taking her wine glass and staring out at the sea. Without another word, he took the glass out of her hand and pulled her with him, flashing them back to their room.

"Well then," he said, taking her face in his hands, "with all that I have and all that I am, from this day forward, I shall be yours."

He saw her eyes moisten at the repetition of his wedding vow. And he knew it was the truth.

With all that he had and all that he was.


	40. Where Thou Art, There is Home

**большо́е спаси́бо Russia! :)**

**Again, thank you to Pem, Justine and the other guest reviewers whom I can't reach via PM! :)**

**Short and sweet today: I am SO immensely grateful to all of you, you can't even begin to imagine.**

**XXXX**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT  
WHERE THOU ART, THERE IS HOME

"Where the heck have you been?" Liz demanded, her voice just one level from shouting. "Just one text here and there, telling me you're fine, and your friends just making vague comments about some sort of vacation! Caroline Forbes, I want an explanation!"

Caroline fidgeted. "I… ah… well, it's actually not Caroline Forbes anymore, Mom. It's… ahm… ah… oh, dammit, it's Caroline… _Mikaelson_ now."

With a loud splintering noise, her mother's coffee mug crashed to the floor. Liz gripped the counter for support and Caroline wondered if there was any sort of magic she could conjure to dissolve on the spot. She had known her mother would be far from pleased, which was one of the reasons she had insisted on spending the first couple of nights at home after their return from … _oh… paradise… _and telling Liz the news alone. Klaus had thrown a minor fit but she had stood her ground. She wanted her mother to get the worst of it out of her system before coming face-to-face with her new son-in-law, and she had warned Klaus on pain of no sex – _yeah right, as if you would ever see that through for more than two hours – _to stay away until she told him otherwise. He hated it, and so did she. After not separating for weeks, it was pure agony to be away from him.

"Please tell me I haven't heard you correctly. Please tell me you did _not_ get married, and to Klaus of all people!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm afraid that is exactly what happened. I married him, and I am ridiculously happy."

Liz dropped into a chair, running a hand through her hair. "Caroline, you don't even like the guy! Wait a minute, did he compel you? He forced you into this, am I right? God, I'll kill that son of a bitch! How could he do that to you? Does he not have the least bit of humanity left? What did…"

"Whoa, Mom, stop it!" Caroline raised her hands to keep her mother from ranting on. "He neither compelled nor forced me into anything! It's a long story, but he never did anything against my will, not a single time, even when he had more than enough opportunity to do so. He even refused to compel me when I offered, and… oh Mom, you can't imagine what he went through!" She shook her head. "As I said, long story. I married him because I wanted to. I married him because I love him more than my own life."

The shock in her mother's eyes hadn't subsided in the least, but Caroline knew the scrutiny she was undergoing now. Liz's 'The Closer' stare – Sheriff Forbes would find out the truth eventually. After a while, her mother sighed and shook her head.

"All right then, let's have the full story. But I think I will need something stronger than coffee."

Caroline told her mother everything that had happened so far, leaving out the details of Henrik's ordeal and Klaus' guilt-ridden centuries. That was not for her to tell anyone, not even her mother. Liz was very silent during the whole story, only interjecting some questions here and there. When Caroline arrived at the proposal, Liz held out her hand.

"Show me."

Caroline let her mother inspect the rings. All of a sudden, Liz stiffened. "This ring… he said something about an auction?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hand me your phone."

Liz started the browser and quickly typed something into Google. She stared at the screen, then at the ring and back at the screen.

"Honey," she said after seeing Caroline's quizzical look, "this ring has been sold at an auction about four months ago for _two million dollars._" Gaping at her Mom open-mouthed, Caroline grabbed the phone and stared at the picture and the corresponding article.

_Two million dollars._

"He is crazy!" she shouted. "He is totally insane!"

"Ahm, sorry to remind you, but you knew that already."

Caroline hit the speed dial. He answered on the first ring.

_"Missing me already, my love?"_

"That's… ah… beside the point right now. Are you out of your freaking mind, Klaus Mikaelson?"

_"I don't really think so, but you might want a second opinion on that. Why does the tone of your voice suggest that I committed some unspeakable crime against humanity? Again?" _

"Two million dollars? Two million freaking dollars, Klaus? What were you _thinking_?"

_"Should it be your engagement ring you are referring to, I am afraid I must disappoint you. It was closer to three million, as the previous owner put up some fair resistance."_

Caroline gasped. "Th… three million?" She looked at Liz who was refilling her drink and gulping it down in one swig.

"Klaus, you can't possibly spend that much money on a ring! I was just making progress in explaining to my Mom that you are not entirely insane, and then she comes up with a picture of my ring at the auction, and now I have to start all over again. Come to think of it, it will probably be a futile effort – you _are_ insane!"

She heard him chuckle. _"Sweetheart, nobody ever gets between me and what I want. I wanted to give you that ring, so stop whining and bear it like a Mikaelson."_

Her heart warmed for a second before she remembered she was supposed to be outraged. "But…"

_"No buts, sweetheart. One of these days I will tell you the family's net worth. Three million is something along the lines of daily petty cash. That ring is yours for all eternity, as in 'Diamonds are Forever'. So just drop it and tell me. I haven't heard that in far too long now."_

She heard a gagging sound in the background, followed by a crash and a loud yelp.

_"Kol. Bugger off. Now. Or your manhood won't see another dawn." _Caroline suppressed a giggle when she heard Kol mutter, _"Says the man who lost his to a baby vampire not so long ago."_

"How dare he say that to the God of Sex impersonated?" Caroline shrieked with mock outrage, remembering too late who was actually listening. Flaming red in the face, she turned to look at her mother. There was a hilarious mixture of shock, embarrassment and amusement on Liz's face.

After a moment of silence, she heard Klaus desperately trying to suppress his laughter. _"Brilliant. Now you did it. We won't have a moment's peace in this house until you tell him I am good for nothing in bed."_

"Never," she replied with a tender smile. She could almost see his breathtaking dimpled smile on the other end.

_"Now tell me."_

Deciding that she had already compromised herself beyond repair in front of her mother and had nothing further to lose, she whispered, "I love you, Klaus."

_"As I love you. I will talk to you later. Good luck, by the way."_

When she hung up, her gaze carefully darted towards Liz who was now sitting with her arms folded across her chest, watching her so closely that Caroline started to squirm under her probing stare. At last, Liz spoke.

"You do love him." It was not a question, but Caroline still felt the need to confirm her mother's statement.

"Yes, Mom. He gives me so much strength, he makes me feel like I am the only person in the universe who matters and he is always, always there when I need him. And strange as it may sound, he needs me, too. Look, Mom, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but everything happened so fast and I was so overwhelmed. I still am. But… you know, there are not too many things I am certain about, except this – he is the one." She took her mother's hand and squeezed it gently, her voice urgent now. "Mom, I know who he is and I have accepted him as he has accepted me, just the way we are. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you, but… please. Your approval means so much to me. I could never be truly happy knowing that _you_ are unhappy with my choice."

Her mother heaved a heavy sigh. "I can't really say that I am thrilled with the news. Totally shocked is more like it. But I can see and hear that you love him, honey. And if one thing can be said in his favour, he has never harmed you and he has always been… different around you. So yes, you have my _preliminary_ blessing. But I will be watching you two very closely, and I expect Klaus to come and speak to me before you move into his house. And I want to talk to him alone." Suddenly, Liz got up and hugged her fiercely in a strange outburst of emotion.

"My goodness. A married woman. Ah, vampire. Whatever. And married to the Big Bad Wolf, at that." She shook her head. "I will need quite some time to get used to the idea."

"Thank you, Mom," Caroline sniffed, hugging her mother back. "Thank you! I can't even begin to tell you just how much it means to you that you can live with this. More or less, that is. I was so scared that you might not want to see me again or shoot me – or him – or something of the sort!"

"Should I ever consider shooting anyone, it will be him, honey. Not that it would make much of a difference, but it's the gesture that counts." Liz hugged her again and smiled cautiously. "Do you know why I _can_ live with it? Or rather, learn to live with it? Apart from the fact that you're practically swooning whenever his name comes up?"

Caroline shook her head. She was beyond surprised that her mother was taking the whole Klaus thing so well, but she hadn't wanted to ask for fear that Liz might change her mind once she started questioning her motives.

"I can accept it because Klaus is a very dangerous man. I have heard about and seen the way he protects his family. We all live in a dangerous world, but yours is infinitely more perilous than mine, and even though you are equipped to deal with most of those dangers, there will never be a safer place for you than at the side of the most dangerous of them all. And that is what I want for you. To be safe. And happy. Everything else is secondary." She cleared her throat. They were both not overly used to showing their feelings towards each other. "Now. When were you planning on moving into his house?"

Caroline swallowed. The thought made her nervous. Even though she wanted nothing more than being with Klaus every waking minute, the idea of no longer calling this house her home was a little terrifying. But she supposed that was what happened to every woman when she left her childhood home, vampire or not.

"Klaus wanted me to move in kind of immediately, but… Mom, can you take tonight off and stay here with me? Just you, me, greasy food and some eighties movies? Then we will have today to celebrate and… kind of… mentally prepare ourselves."

Liz's gaze softened. It was not often that Caroline had asked her to stay with her, and she could see that her daughter was a little nervous. "I'd love that, honey. Tell you what. I will call in now and take today off, then you tell Klaus to come over and meet me here while you go and buy every piece of junk food you can get your hands on."

"Deal," Caroline grinned happily and grabbed her phone when her mother cocked her head and gave her a wicked look.

"So, God of Sex, huh?"

Caroline blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands. "Oh Mom! Please!"

"Well, I suppose a thousand years of life must be good for something," Liz chuckled.

* * *

Klaus arrived twenty minutes later. Caroline's heart swelled at the sight of him when she opened the door. He was wearing black dress pants, a dark grey shirt and… a _tie_? The butterflies were hopping up and down as she looked at him appraisingly. _God, is he hot_! He took her hand, kissed it lovingly and looked her over.

"Still alive, I see. Is that a good sign?" he grinned.

"You will manage, too, I'm sure. What's with the tie?" she asked, biting her lip. "Not that I don't like it," she added quickly.

"As if you have never seen me wearing a tie before," he almost pouted. Then he shrugged. "Bekah and Silv ganged up on me. They said the occasion demands a tie, although I'm not sure if they are secretly hoping your mother will attempt to strangle me with it. 'Suit up,' were their exact words."

Caroline giggled. "That gives 'How I met your Mother' a whole new angle! Remember, Barney Stinson – you're _awesome_. Oh, and no machine guns in the house to ruin your shirt, I checked." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering only the slightest little bit, and started to walk towards her car.

"You are not staying?" he asked, and Caroline had to strangle back a laugh at the obvious hint of panic in his voice.

"The Sheriff wants to talk to you alone. I'm going shopping. My Mom and I will make it a girl's day, and I will move in with you tomorrow."

His eyes lit up, and she saw a moment of pure, untainted happiness in them. Then he nodded and looked at her longingly.

"Caroline," was all he said in a husky whisper, setting her on fire before he turned around and disappeared into the house.

_Driving with wobbly knees is a bitch._

* * *

The conversation between Klaus and Liz seemed to have gone down relatively well. Neither of them went into any details when Caroline returned, but they had nodded at each other, and both their faces seemed relaxed. Caroline made a mental note to wheedle the details of the discussion out of Klaus at some point. It would be a piece of work, but she was sure they would both very much enjoy her attempts at getting him to talk.

He took his leave a short while later, after he and Caroline had exchanged some lingering looks and Liz had had to clear her throat at some point. Caroline walked him to the porch, where he took her in his arms and kissed her very softly.

"You do not have second thoughts, do you, my love?" he asked with some trepidation in his voice.

Caroline shook her head and snuggled into his embrace. "No, Klaus. None whatsoever. It's just that I kind of need this day to… say goodbye."

He tilted her face up so he could look at her. "Caroline, this is not goodbye. It is the beginning of a new chapter in your life, but your mother will always be your mother, nothing is ever going to change that."

"It's not that. I am not saying goodbye to my Mom. This was where I grew up, my home for the last two decades. Everything happened here, so many big and small events, so many good and bad memories. Coming down the stairs in the morning in my PJs and bunny slippers, sitting at the kitchen table with my mom, having hot cocoa… Watching crap on TV, fighting with Elena over who was the cutest guy in town… I know you will think I'm completely silly, but I just need today to say a proper farewell to childhood."

"There is nothing the least bit silly about that, Caroline. Well, aside from the bunny slippers."

_Slippaaaaahs._

"Do you want to know something? I almost envy you a little for the possibility to do this. To properly celebrate the end of one phase and the beginning of another. And if you need more time, please tell me so," he said gently, although she could tell he loathed the idea.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "No. Just today. Having to miss you for an entire day is more than enough."

"There goes the understatement again. An hour is more than enough, my darling," he murmured, kissing her temple.

After a dozen soft, lingering, longing kisses, they parted.

Caroline and her mom spent a wonderful day and evening together, reminiscing, talking, laughing and even crying a little bit. Childhood memories, school stories… everything came up at some point, and Caroline really didn't mind that they left out all the unpleasant stuff this time. They talked about Klaus and about Caroline's feelings, about how it had all happened. She had thought of texting Elena, but she wanted to be alone with Liz today and Elena would most definitely have wanted to come over once she heard the news.

When she finally went to bed in the wee hours of the morning, she texted Klaus.

**Asleep already, Caligula?**

The reply came within seconds.

**_Little Baby Vampire, can you sleep when an obnoxious younger brother has Rammstein blaring at a volume that might possibly bring down the house, if not the entire Western Hemisphere?_**

**How long has that been going on?**

**_A couple of hours, why?_**

**And you still haven't daggered him or snapped his neck? How could that happen?**

**_Don't tempt me. I am missing you sorely and Kol is seriously getting on my nerves._**

**I miss you, too, Klaus. I miss being in your arms. I miss feeling your lips on mine before I fall asleep.**

There was a pause. Caroline wondered if he had finally gone to snap Kol's neck after all so he could text in peace.

**_Close your eyes._**

How was she supposed to text with her eyes closed? Well, he was probably going to call her once he had murdered his brother and called his lawyer to sue Rammstein. She closed her eyes and thought of the way he kissed her when she was falling asleep, all soft lips and quiet whispers.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Caroline."

It took her a moment to realize that she was not imagining his voice. He was here. Smiling, but without opening her eyes, she held out her arms and felt him move into her embrace. His lips tenderly brushed hers once, twice, three times. And he was gone. Caroline lay there, never opening her eyes, locking the overwhelming feelings securely inside her memory.

* * *

The next morning after her mother left for work and they had stood hugging each other for a full five minutes, Caroline began to pack. She sent a quick text to Elena who appeared not ten minutes later. After explaining to her what had happened, Elena just nodded, mumbling that she had seen it coming anyway. Caroline was ridiculously disappointed at her friend's lack of surprise and reaction, but then Elena saw the ring and her squeal all but echoed from the walls. They were back into girly giggling mode within seconds, and Caroline proceeded to tell her all the details about her trip while they set to work. The girls spent the better part of the morning talking and trying to decide what Caroline would take with her and what would be left behind. As she wasn't really moving to the other side of the world, at least not for the time being, she could always come back and get what she needed, so there was no need to make any rash decisions right away.

Around noon, Klaus, Elijah and Silv appeared to start transporting Caroline's belongings over to the mansion. She grinned widely at Elijah in his suit. He was the only man in the world who suited up to _carry boxes. _He hugged her and told her how glad both he and Silv were that she was officially a part of the family – which of course she had been for a while now, as he did not fail to point out. Caroline remembered how the relief had never left his eyes after Silv had finally come to, which had taken quite a few hours, and it had been more than obvious that he had no intention of ever leaving her side again. On their flight back from Aitutaki, Klaus had called Elijah just to find out that he and Silv had got married in Paris the exact same day Caroline and Klaus had on their island. Klaus had started to laugh at the news, somewhat incredulous but happy for his brother, and the two of them had emptied an entire bottle of _regular_ Krug to celebrate. Caroline marveled at how incredibly radiant Silv looked. She never stopped smiling, and Caroline supposed that was what she looked like herself. Elijah did not show any outward emotions, but the happiness surrounding him was almost palpable.

"Where are Bekah and Kol?" Caroline asked now.

"Bekah is out hunting and I have no idea where Kol is. After you saved his life last night, he left and hasn't returned yet," Klaus replied evenly, piling up three boxes and looking around for more stuff to carry. She had been surprised that he hadn't brought any of his Hybrids to do the handiwork.

"Saved his life? Have I been teleported somewhere? Do I have a twin sister I don't know of?"

"My darling, had it not been for your last text, I would have shoved that disgusting Rammstein crap down his miserable throat a minute later and daggered him afterwards. You saved him." They looked at each other, smiling, remembering. Silv, who was stacking books into a box, gave a very unladylike snort.

"I really wish you hadn't spared his life. It gives him free rein to further plague us with that – dare I call it music? – in the future."

Klaus grinned. "No worries, dear. I disposed of everything Rammstein and of his entire Death Metal collection this morning after he left and have asked an old witch acquaintance to stop by and have our rooms sound proofed."

The relief on Silv's face was almost comical. "I never thought I'd say this, but… Klaus Mikaelson, you have my undying gratitude!"

"Ugh," Elena groaned and turned towards Caroline, "Care, what's in here? Will you take this with you?" She held out a small box she had just found in the drawer of her bedside table. Caroline blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled, and Elena lifted the lid of the box to peek inside. Puzzled, she pulled out a drawing and a couple of handwritten notes. She looked at Caroline, then at Klaus and back at Caroline. Klaus looked over Caroline's shoulder to see Elena holding the drawing he had made for Caroline ages ago, his notes to her and… his drawing of Henrik.

"You kept this?" he asked in a strange voice. Caroline nodded, not sure why he sounded so tense all of a sudden. He looked at Elena and Silv and said, "Will you excuse us for a moment, ladies?" Without waiting for an answer, he took Caroline's hand and led her out of the room, hurrying past Elijah's questioning face. They flashed outside until they were at some distance from the house. Klaus halted and turned to face her.

"Why?" He sounded neutral, but Caroline could feel something simmering beneath his carefully composed demeanour.

"Henrik is a part of you, Klaus. A part of who you are. He meant so infinitely much to you and I want to be able to think of him the way you saw him before everything happened." She paused. "Maybe you could paint him? A portrait, so all of you can remember him as he was in his lifetime?"

Klaus looked at her for a long time. Then he let out a heavy breath and brushed her cheek with his knuckles. Caroline leaned into his touch with a sigh, making him smile. "Your portrait suggestion is lovely, but I am afraid I'm not ready to look at Henrik's face on a daily basis, Caroline. Maybe some day. I have a feeling that you will remind me of it from time to time, am I right?" He smiled at her tenderly.

"You bet. Your family would love that, I'm sure."

He took her face in his hands and brought it to his. "They are no longer just _my_ family, Caroline."

She stopped breathing, and his lips touched hers. Slowly, gently at first, but then the kiss deepened, making them both melt into each other. Klaus' hands were in her hair the moment Caroline's fingers touched the Signum on his neck. She felt his sweet tongue leisurely invade her mouth, being eagerly met by her own.

"Guys," Elena's voice sounded from afar, "you can spend the next decade making out, so would you _mind_?"

Reluctantly, they let go of each other. Klaus pressed a small kiss to Caroline's neck. "You know, my darling, if I hadn't already told you how much I love you, this would have been the moment. There are no words to tell you what it means to me that you kept that drawing for the reasons you did." His voice lowered to a mere whisper. "You are my redemption, Caroline."

She stared at him, mesmerized, and took his hand. "No, Klaus. You are redeeming yourself. You confronted your past, your demons, your stepfather. _You_ are doing this. And I can't even begin to imagine how hard that fight must be."

"It is not. Not anymore. For the first time in my life, that particular fight is beginning to be bearable. I will never win it completely, Caroline, you need to be very clear about that. What happened will always haunt me to an extent. But I will never stop trying to fight it down."

Closing her eyes at the deep, burning emotions that coursed through her, she whispered, "I know. And I love that fighter as I love everything else about you, Klaus."

He just kissed her and pressed her to him so fiercely it was almost painful.

When they returned to the house, Silv was just stowing a box in Elijah's car. "Why don't we celebrate tonight? You, me, Elena, the Salvatores and this obnoxious Original family we married into?"

Klaus groaned and cast a desperate glance at Elijah who was just coming out of the house, looking equally annoyed at Silv's cheerful words.

"Caroline's first evening at her new home, and you want to have Damon Salvatore getting on my nerves until I will be forced to throw him into a wall?" Klaus demanded irritably.

Caroline snickered. "Oh come on, Caligula! As if you didn't secretly love the guy! He is kind of a younger version of you!"

With a look of complete horror on his face, Klaus folded his arms over his chest. "I just changed my mind. I don't want you to move in with me after all."

Caroline and Silv giggled, whereas Elijah patted his brother's shoulder sympathetically. "I was not aware the otherwise perfectly charming Miss Forbes – pardon, I meant Mrs. Mikaelson – had a penchant for verbal abuse. My heart does go out to you, brother," he said with an appalled undertone, sending the women into more giggles. "Nevertheless, I do concur with Silv that celebration is in order to properly welcome the two newest members to our household, and I am certain Rebekah will heartily agree."

"Please, Klaus! I am sure Elena and Stefan will see to it that Damon will be on his best behaviour!" Caroline exclaimed. It would be a wonderful way to start her life at her new home – surrounded by her friends and her new family.

Klaus knew he was outnumbered, which wouldn't usually keep him from having his way, but Caroline's pleading eyes were all it took for him to grudgingly give in. He had been looking forward to having his beautiful wife all to himself on their first evening, but there was plenty of time after all. Still, he was Klaus – he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"But that is the issue, my love. Even Damon's best behaviour still makes me want to send his sorry backside to hell."

"What has he done now?" Elena's annoyed voice sounded from the porch where she stood carrying an armful of dresses.

"We want to celebrate at the mansion tonight, together with you and the boys, but Caligula here thinks Damon won't make it through the hors d'œuvres without getting himself killed at least twice."

"Hors d'œuvres? It will only be due to my rigid self-control and unyielding willpower that I might – just might – be able to refrain from staking him the moment he sets foot in my house!" Klaus sneered, but there was no real force behind his words.

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, Klaus, I always had the feeling that you rather liked Damon because he is… oh God, I can't believe I'm saying this… he is _you_ at times!" Caroline and Silv looked at each other, then at Klaus' shell shocked expression and finally at Elijah, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face – and they went into complete hysterics.

"You," Klaus pointed an accusing finger at Caroline, "your first night at your new home will be spent on the couch."

Elijah looked at Silv who was attempting to bring her laughter under control and failing miserably. "What do you think, my lovely? Shall we make a little wager?"

"What's the point?" Silv chuckled delightedly. "We'd both be betting on Caroline, would we not?"

There was a slight hint of mischief in Elijah's eyes when he replied, "Oh, I did not want to wager on IF. I was planning to wager on WHEN."

Silv grinned from ear to ear. "You're on." She looked at Caroline appraisingly, then turned her gaze back to her man. "He will make it through main course, but barely."

Elijah chuckled at Klaus' black scowl. He knew that his younger brother was secretly enjoying the banter, the feeling of family and friendship he had missed for so long. They all had. For a short moment, Elijah reveled in the feeling of gratefulness for the more peaceful times that hopefully lay ahead of them all. He focused his attention on Klaus. "No. Niklaus is very stubborn. He will see the entire evening through. And then he will go down with flying colours," he predicted with an ominous voice.

"What are the stakes?" Silv asked, a gleam in her eyes. Elijah just looked at her very intently, saying nothing, and Caroline swore she saw Silv blush the faintest bit. Her suspicions were confirmed when the brunette turned to her and said urgently, "You better pull out all the stops, lady!"

* * *

It was early evening when all of Caroline's belongings were finally at the mansion. Klaus had cleared a considerable amount of space in his walk-in closet, mumbling something about how they would need to tear down the wall and convert the adjacent guest room into a dressing room at some point, what with all her clothes.

Caroline sat down on what was now _their_ bed and looked around the room. Despite the fact that there was nothing she would ever want more than to be with Klaus until all time ended, it felt a little strange to think that this was now her home. She had always lived in the same house, for all of her life, and it would take some getting used to. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was a little nervous about how she would manage. As usual though, she couldn't hide her feelings from Klaus.

He knelt on the floor before her, resting between her legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are a little overwhelmed, are you not, my sweet little one?" he asked softly, his hands stroking gentle patterns on her back.

She nodded, embarrassment plain on her face. "Sorry, Klaus. Please don't get me wrong – I'm absolutely ecstatic to be here. To start my life with you. This has nothing to do with my feelings for you or anything of the sort. It's just… I've never lived anywhere but in my childhood home, and I will need some time to adapt to the new surroundings, even if I've already been staying here for weeks. This is different, and it makes me a little nervous. I'm sorry."

"Will you stop apologizing? Caroline, this is a perfectly normal reaction. Unfortunately, I cannot relate to it the way you would probably need me to, as I have never experienced anything remotely similar, but the first and foremost thing I want you to be is happy. Whatever it is you need, tell me. I will do anything in my power to make you feel more at ease. However much time you require, whatever it takes – just name it, my love."

Seemingly out of nowhere, he produced a single, long-stemmed white rose. He held it out to her and smiled, a deep joy glowing on his beautiful face.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Mikaelson."

_Ugh. Melt. Swoon. Sigh._

"Thank you," Caroline whispered almost shyly. "It is really lovely." She inhaled the subdued fragrance and softly caressed his cheek. "Klaus… will you just hold me for a while?"

He took the rose from her and scooped her up into his arms, walking around the ludicrously large bed and lowering her onto the mattress. He slipped onto the bed next to her, pulling her very close until he was almost hovering over her so she could curl into the little cave beneath his chest. Caroline immediately hid her face in the curve of his shoulder, while he kissed her hair and began to soothingly run his hands over her back, her neck and her shoulders. Like the day he had held her after she had first met the warlock, there was nothing seductive in his embrace. He was comforting her, keeping her warm and just being there for her. She loved him all the more for it.

"Caroline," he whispered after a very long while.

"Yes?" she murmured, blissfully shrouded in his scent and the incomparable feeling of his body protecting hers.

"I released the Hybrids from the sire bond. All of them."

Her head jerked up as she faced him. His expression was serene, calm and peaceful. "Why did you do that?" she whispered. His Hybrids had been the one thing he had been working towards for a thousand years, and now he was giving them up? Just like that?

"One of my numerous lesser character traits. I don't have the time or the inclination to busy myself with them anymore. They are no longer necessary to me. And when I get bored of a toy, it gets thrown out."

"But you didn't kill them."

"Why would I? They have done nothing to cross me, and contrary to what everyone seems to believe, I do not kill for the sake of killing. Well, most of the time. I have admittedly had lapses over the centuries."

She rolled her eyes at that. "So they are free to do whatever they choose?" she demanded, still surprised at the news.

"Almost."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled. "I may currently be in a magnanimous mood, my love, but I am still no fool. I compelled each and every one of them to never initiate or partake in any activities against my family members and myself, and to immediately report to me if they are ever made aware of any such plots."

Caroline couldn't bring herself to find any fault in that. He had freed them. And he _was_ a protector, which was one of the things that had drawn her to him in the first place. He would always do what was needed in order to keep the family safe.

"Caroline, there will be other fights, other problems, new enemies. Don't ever delude yourself into believing otherwise. This family has been around for too long and is way too powerful not to draw attention and attract adversaries. And I will fight these battles as I always have. I will protect you and the rest of my family." He paused briefly to kiss her hair, then he looked at her very earnestly. "I have finally, _finally_ found my home."

She snuggled back into the little space under his chest. No matter what happened, no matter where they were and what they did or who would come at them – they would always be each other's home.


	41. Caligula

**Grüezi und merci vielmals an die Schwyz! :)**

**Next-to-last chapter is up today, but it is a rather long one. So all that is left ****now ****is the epilogue, which will hopefully be up tomorrow, but as I am travelling, it might be a little later than usual (or earlier, should I have time before my flight).  
**

**Hope you'll enjoy...**

**Thanks to everyone who took the time to read/review etc.! :)**

**xx**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE

CALIGULA

The day she had moved in with him, Klaus had made a promise to her. He had vowed never to let her go to sleep again without kissing her, whatever the circumstances. A couple of weeks later, that promise had been put to the test for the first time when they had got into a severe fight over Bonnie. Klaus had received news of her current whereabouts and was dead set on tracking her down and putting an end to her. She represented a threat, especially since she had succumbed to black magic, and Klaus was never one to let any dangers loom. But his main driver was vengeance, and Caroline was well aware of that. He wanted revenge for Bonnie's role in the resuscitation of Mikael and Prelati, and for once, both Elijah and Silv agreed with him which made Caroline's position difficult. She and Klaus had a massive fight as she didn't want to hear anything of any vengeance plots, stating it was still _Bonnie_ they were talking about and she would never allow any harm to come to her. Klaus argued that she was no longer her childhood friend but a powerful dark witch who would not hesitate to take them down if the opportunity presented itself to her. They shouted at each other for about half an hour, at the end of which Klaus stormed out of the room, violently slamming the door behind him. Caroline was still shivering with rage when she heard his almost inaudible hiss from the hallway. "I love you." Then he flashed off and Caroline stared at the closed door, all the fight leaving her at his words.

He stayed clear of her for hours. She went to bed, unhappy and scared. Sometimes, her old paranoid self still took over, so for a long while, she was seriously frightened that he would want to leave her now, despite the fact that even in his anger he had still told her he loved her. She was not really used to fight within a relationship and had no idea how it worked and what the rules were. When she was curled up under the covers, her face buried in his pillow, she heard him enter the room. He approached the bed and wordlessly sat on the edge. Then he bent down, tucked a stray curl behind her ear, gave her a very soft kiss and left.

Caroline spent three hours tossing and turning until she decided she'd had enough. Donning a dark blue silk robe he had recently given her, she patted downstairs to find him. He was standing in the darkened study, a glass in his hand, staring into the shadowy gardens. She knew he had heard her from the moment she had left their room, but he didn't show any reaction. Motionless, she stood behind him for a moment, taking in his rigid form and his tense shoulders.

"I don't want to fight with you, Klaus. And the silent treatment hurts me more than any sort of screaming fit."

She saw the tension leave his shoulders as he turned around to face her. "I hate being at odds with you, too. But we both need to be aware that it will happen from time to time. Just know one thing, Caroline. Whatever we fight about, however bad it gets – you will never, ever lose me. Never. Remember that always, my love."

Caroline exhaled sharply. "How do you always seem to know what I'm feeling? What I'm scared of?"

"I know you. That is how."

She was silent for a moment. Yes, he was right. He knew her as she knew him. But she still couldn't help the small flickers of fear that sometimes caught up with her, even when she was certain he loved her. Her old insecurities would require time to vanish entirely, and maybe they never would. But she loved him so much for constantly reassuring her when she needed it the most. And she knew they would always find some sort of compromise. Even on Bonnie.

"You came to kiss me," she stated, a touch of warmth to her voice now.

"Yes. I promised you I always would. Caroline, even when we fight like this I will love you. I'll never stop loving you, and even when I am mad at you like I still am right now, it will never change what you mean to me. Be upset, be angry, be mad – but never doubt my feelings for you. Not for a split second, do you understand?"

She nodded. "Same here." After a brief moment of hesitation, she kissed him on the cheek and murmured, "Good night, Klaus. I love you." When she turned to leave, she felt his hand on her arm.

"Are you warm enough?"

Caroline understood that it was his own peculiar way of asking her whether she wanted him to come with her. She smiled inwardly at how he couldn't just say it. Looking up into his beautiful face, she said quietly, "No. I'm cold without you."

Without another word, he lifted her up and carried her to their bed where he gathered her close and held her in his strong embrace until she finally relaxed. "How can you be even remotely afraid of me leaving you? Knowing that I could never be without you anymore?" he murmured after a while, his face buried in the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm irrational at times. I… I was feeling so lonely ever since we started fighting, and I kept imagining how it would be if you left for good. It made me feel so cold… and dead inside. It scared me out of my mind."

His grip around her tightened. "Never. Do you hear me? You will never be lonely again," he said fiercely.

* * *

They had long conversations about the future. With no immediate doom looming over their heads for the first time ever since Caroline had become a vampire, Klaus encouraged her to think about what she first wanted to do with her life. She did a lot of musing, spending hours discussing her options with him. At some point, the whole family became involved, everyone delighting in playing advisor, even Kol, although his advice went more into the general direction of sexual perversions. He and Klaus ended up redecorating the hallway they had torn apart after Klaus had gone for his younger brother's throat.

She was thinking about college, but she had no idea what to major in. When the options were infinite, the choice was almost impossible to make. Her first thought was history, but both Elijah and Rebekah reasonably pointed out that no professor on Earth could teach her more about history than the family.

Klaus patiently asked her dozens of questions, digging deep into what she was really interested in. Some of her own answers surprised her, as she had never really thought about asking herself all those questions. Klaus' interests were extremely widespread, with everything art related being front and center, but there was nothing he didn't at least have some rudimentary knowledge about. He tried to be as unbiased as he could, doing his best not to influence her decision making process. Whenever another family member joined the discussion, Caroline could not help but noticing how their true interests trickled into the conversation more or less subtly.

One day over lunch, Elijah encouraged her to think about studying something business or finance related. Her first reaction was to vigorously shake her head. _Numbers! Yikes!_ However, Elijah had the rare talent of painting the world of business in such vivid colours that he actually managed to make it sound appealing. He talked about the inner workings of large conglomerates, international finance markets, about how the decisions of one individual could actually bring down an entire bank that had been successful for generations, and about the thrill of equity trading. He made it all sound like a gigantic adventure playground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rebekah and Silv look at each other, rolling their eyes. Klaus was listening to his brother attentively, interjecting some comments here and there, generally agreeing with Elijah that the whole business sector could be very interesting indeed, although it was not quite his cup of tea. Kol was debating whether Caroline would make a decent Gordon Gekko at some point, then deciding against it. "You're too nice," was all he said, and Caroline saw both Klaus and Silv nod inconspicuously. _Just you wait! I can be Gordon Gekko all right! Well, maybe in a few decades…_

"But isn't it boring, Elijah? I mean, you just have to compel people, and everyone will do your bidding anyway."

He smiled patiently. "I never compel anyone when doing business, sister. You see, compulsion gets old after you initially marvel over how it obtains you everything you want. But it is not satisfying. I want to know that I have outsmarted those who sit on the other side of the negotiating table by the means of my own wits, not by compulsion. Where would the fun be in that?" He had a point. _I will need to watch Wall Street again after all._

Rebekah was up next, throwing her hat in the ring for anything thespian. Apart from the sheer fun of drama acting, she argued that those capabilities always came in handy in everyday vampire life. "And I think you're talented, Care – look at how you managed to keep distracting that brother of mine when helping your friends, and he is usually never played for a fool."

Klaus scowled at his sister, and Silv chuckled. "But that was not about her acting skills, Bekah. That was about big scary Caligula being hopelessly in love with the blonde-haired fairy. She could have told him anything, she could have read him the grocery list or the phone book, and it would still have distracted the hell out of him!"

Klaus looked at Elijah and pointed an accusing finger towards Silv. "Your wife. Do something." Elijah shrugged. "Why? She is perfectly right." Caroline giggled and pressed a light kiss to Klaus' cheek. He smiled at her lovingly. He was actually enjoying this. After some more debate about the pros and cons of studying drama, Klaus pointed out that it would be drawing too much attention if, as he was sure she would, Caroline was going to make a name for herself as an actress or anything entailing high-level publicity. She squeezed his hand under the table, marveling at how he didn't seem to have a single doubt about her capabilities.

Kol was starting with the history of eroticism again when Elijah snapped, "I have no desire whatsoever to see any room redecorated again anytime soon. So you either participate in this conversation with some seriousness or I will snap your neck myself, Kol Mikaelson."

Miraculously, it worked. Kol seemed to get a grip after Elijah's reprimand and actually came up with a couple of ideas. They were typical Kol, but they were ideas after all. First, he suggested Caroline learn to be a car engineer. "Come on, Caroline, I've seen you drool over Nik's M6 more than once. And I actually caught you caressing the hood and cooing at the bloody thing last week!"

Caroline flushed a deep shade of pink and noticed Klaus looking at her curiously. "Is that true?" he asked with a hint of laughter on his face.

She nodded, embarrassed. "I love that car. It's plain beautiful." For the first time ever, she saw Klaus and Kol exchange one of those Klaus-Elijah looks of wordless communication and nod at each other. They seemed to have a few things in common after all. Caroline smiled. "But however much I may be in love with the M6," she continued, "I don't think that engineering is something I would like to do. Way too technical."

Kol looked at her thoughtfully. "So how about interior design? I bet you would excel at that." Everyone stared at him incredulously. "What?" he said, looking a bit offended. "What did I say now?"

Elijah got up and patted his younger brother's shoulder on his way to the liquor cabinet. "Nothing, brother. It would just seem you took us by surprise with a suggestion as reasonable as interior design. Which, by the way, I would think is something you might indeed enjoy, sister," he nodded at Caroline who gazed at Kol pensively.

At that moment, the front door opened and both Salvatores filed into the room, followed by Elena. Klaus' narrowed eyes were on Damon immediately. _Ugh, here we go. Waldorf and Statler._

"Is there even a theoretical possibility for you to eventually learn to knock before entering somebody else's property?" he snapped at the elder Salvatore. It had been an ongoing game for a while now. Damon knew it annoyed the hell out of Klaus when he did not knock, just as Klaus knew Damon would take every opportunity to get on his nerves. Caroline shook her head. Like little boys. But even though both of them would rather get themselves staked and daggered than ever admitting to it, they had grown to secretly like each other. Caroline teased Klaus mercilessly about it when they were alone, just as Elena did with Damon.

"Yes," Damon retorted, "but the possibility is very theoretical indeed. Care to offer me a drink, Headless Horseman?"

"No," Klaus scoffed. "I only ever offer my hospitality to visitors who are actually _welcome_ to my house. Stefan, Elena – would you like a drink?" he asked with exaggerated politeness in his voice, making Caroline and Stefan roll their eyes.

"No, thanks Klaus," Elena replied. "I would like to talk to the ladies, if you don't mind."

"My room," Rebekah said, obviously glad about the chance to escape the bickering that always unfolded once Damon and Klaus were in the same room.

"I'll be right up," Caroline said before she added, "Elijah, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?" Klaus' eyes narrowed again. Still so insecure at times, too, she mused and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss for a moment before he let her go.

"Stefan, how about that drink, mate?" he asked the younger Salvatore, deliberately ignoring Damon.

"Sure, why not?" Stefan replied, casting a quick sideways glance at… _Rebekah? What is going on now?_

Damon unperturbedly followed Klaus, Kol and Stefan to the study while Elijah gazed down at Caroline quizzically.

"Walk?" she asked, smiling at the man who was, by all intents and purposes, her older brother.

He offered his arm and smiled back at her. "It would be my pleasure, sister."

After they had walked for a while, Caroline looked back towards the house, making sure they were far enough away not to be heard even by Klaus. Particularly not by Klaus.

"What is troubling you, Caroline?" Elijah asked gently.

"Elijah, you know that Klaus' birthday is coming up in a few weeks."

"I am indeed aware of that fact," the Original smiled. "And you do not know what to give him, is that it?"

Caroline smiled back at him. "Oh, I do know what I _want_ to give him, but I am not sure if it is the right thing to do, and I need your advice. And your help, brother." She didn't call him that often, for she was still getting used to it, but it seemed to warm his heart every time she did.

"I will do my utmost to be of assistance. What did you have in mind, then?"

She hesitated, hoping he wouldn't laugh at her or call her crazy or insensitive. "I was thinking about… a horse. A black stallion. An Andalusian." She caught her breath and looked at Elijah timidly, a little afraid of his reaction. Would he think it was complete bullshit? After a moment's consideration, he gave her a bright smile.

"I know why I always thought you were perfect for him. That is a fantastic idea, dearest Caroline. Am I correct in assuming that you will need my help in finding the right animal?"

She nodded. "Will you help me, Elijah?"

"It shall be my honor. We will, however, need to find a reasonable excuse for spending that much time away – and together – over the next few weeks. I will let Silv in on the plan and she will join us so Niklaus will at least not be plagued by jealousy."

"He would not be jealous of you!" Caroline exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh, but he would. In fact, he is burning with jealousy as we speak, knowing we are alone together and he has no inkling what we are actually discussing. Sister, he loves you so much, he would even be jealous of goldfish, should you decide to spend time with them." Caroline burst into laughter, but immediately sobered at Elijah's next words. "And as Niklaus tends to always judge others by his own standards, he might not be above assuming that I could make a move on you."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

Elijah smiled indulgently. "Caroline, did you seriously believe I am not aware of what happened between Niklaus and Silv all those years ago?"

She gaped at him, open-mouthed. "How did you… I mean…" She trailed off, at a complete loss on how to react.

"I know my brother extremely well. And I know Silv. The moment she left me, right after I made her choose between eternity and nothing at all, I knew I had made a fatal mistake in letting her go. But I was too proud to let her know I had changed my mind, so I saw no way out. The only possibility for me to cope with that loss was by turning off my humanity, and it admittedly did help. I no longer felt the pain, I no longer felt _anything._ But what I had not taken into account was how it affected my brother. Niklaus simply did not know how to deal with me in that state, relentlessly trying to convince me to turn it back on. I refused. He threatened, he cajoled, and one evening when he was in a particularly vulnerable state of mind after a massive fight with Rebekah, he even begged me. Just once. But it must have been devastating for him. Still, he did not manage to convince me. Then he reverted to the last measure he could think of – he went to seek out Silv to try and make her come back and get me to reconsider. They were both sad and desperate, Silv with her broken heart and Niklaus with the feeling of having lost his brother, the only person apart from Rebekah he remotely related to. So it happened. I could see it in his eyes the minute he returned. It did not matter to me at the time. But when I finally turned it back on, years later, it nearly drove me insane to know that the woman I so desperately loved and my favorite brother, the one whom I had always been the closest to, had slept with each other."

He paused for a moment and looked towards the mansion. "I left Niklaus for a few years, and until this day, he does not know why. I could not stand his presence, for all I saw was him and Silv. After some time away, however, I realized I had never stopped caring for my younger brother. And when anger and hurt finally subsided, I also understood why they had done what they did. He wanted to mute his unbearable feeling of loneliness after I turned it off, just as Silv wanted to mute her devastating heartbreak. They made a mistake, as they are both well aware, but we all do from time to time. Eternity is a long time to hold grudges, Caroline. And when you really, truly love someone, you learn to forgive. But this is why we had better find a solid excuse for spending time together looking for that horse."

Caroline had to sit down for a minute. "My God, Elijah. I had no idea that you knew. I'm so sorry," she whispered, almost moved to tears. He was a truly great man, her big brother. She had always known that, but until now, she had not realized how amazing he really was.

"Don't be. How do you feel about Niklaus and Silv, Caroline?" he inquired carefully.

"Jealous. Insanely so. I know it never meant anything to either of them, but still… I hate the thought of Klaus with another woman, especially one as amazing as Silv, even though I love her dearly. I have known for a while, and I still need some time to fully digest it."

"I understand. Trust me, you will get over it completely, in time. Maybe it helps you to know that I have. Do not let either of them know that I am aware of what happened, Caroline, if you do not mind. They are bygones after all. And whenever you feel insecure, come and talk to me about it, will you?"

She got up and moved to hug him fiercely. "Thank you, Elijah. You know… sometimes I wish you were my real brother," she mumbled, blushing a little.

Elijah tilted her chin, the way Klaus did sometimes. He looked touched. "What makes you think I am not, dearest Caroline? It is not a matter of blood. You are my sister as I am your brother."

She sniffed a little, her heart inflating at his words, knowing that he was telling the truth. It made her feel warm and cherished. Not the way she felt with Klaus, of course not, but knowing that Elijah truly considered her his family was just beyond wonderful.

"So why don't we tell him that Silv, you and I are visiting colleges around the country to find the right one, with the two of you posing as my guardians or something like that?" she suggested.

"The idea is not a bad one, but he will want to come with us," Elijah argued.

"I'll talk him out of it. I'll tell him I need some family bonding time and that he is just too distracting."

Elijah chuckled. "Well, good luck with that. If he gets too insistent, let me know and I'll knock him out for a while."

* * *

When she returned to the house, Klaus looked at them suspiciously, but she just blew him a kiss and raced upstairs to join the girls.

And big news they were.

Elena had finally made a decision and broken up with Stefan a few days ago. As they had both seen it coming for a while, the blow was not as hard as it would have been expected, to either of them. Elena somehow hadn't been able to shake the feeling that Stefan preferred her in her human persona, and in addition to her confusion about Damon, it had hurt her deeply. Furthermore, she could no longer stand the pain in Stefan's eyes either, knowing that she was hurting him just as much with the growing distance that had developed between them. She had not yet told Damon that he was one of the reasons they had broken up and wanted advice on what to do next.

The other three looked at each other in exasperation and shouted in unison, "Jump. His. Bones!"

After they recovered from the laughter, they had a long heartfelt conversation about men in general and the male vampire population of Mystic Falls in particular, and Elena seemed to be in better spirits when they joined the guys in the study later that day.

Damon, Kol and Klaus were in the midst of a heated debate over the advantages and disadvantages of setting up an illicit still somewhere on the grounds of the Mikaelson mansion, whereas Stefan and Elijah were more quietly discussing philosophy, and Caroline marveled at how relaxed Stefan looked. She gazed at the scene indulgently. Her family. Klaus' eyes found her immediately and his gaze turned soft. The same happened when Damon looked at Elena. Caroline decided to set a good example and walked over to Klaus, dropping into his lap and kissing him deeply, then snuggling into his chest. She looked up at Elena and winked. Elijah seemed to comprehend the whole scene immediately and waved for Rebekah to join him and Stefan who actually stood when she approached, offering her a seat and a drink. _Interesting._

Elena gazed at Damon intently. The older Salvatore seemed to sense that something was different, judging by the way his entire attention was suddenly focused on her. Caroline saw both of her friends swallow. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Elena asked, a slight tremor to her voice. Damon just nodded, never taking his eyes off her, and the two of them left the study. A moment later, Caroline heard the front door.

They never returned that night.

* * *

It had been difficult, but she had finally managed to convince Klaus to stay behind whenever she left with Elijah and Silv. It had taken some coercion from Elijah as well who had given his brother a lengthy speech on how he should allow Caroline some space to breathe. _As if I ever needed that._

Elijah, Silv and Caroline had roamed the Southern states in search for the perfect Andalusian with no result. Whenever the women had nodded excitedly at the sight of a horse, Elijah had just shaken his head. Caroline was becoming increasingly frustrated, secretly fearing they would never find the right animal. One afternoon, just a few days from Klaus' birthday when they were returning from their umpteenth visit to some the largest horse ranches – this time in Louisiana – Caroline had suddenly shrieked at Elijah to stop the car. There was nothing around them but empty pastures.

Except for one lonely horse.

Caroline jumped out of the car and flashed over to the tall fence on the side of the road, climbing onto it and staring at the midnight black stallion who was looking back at her with almost as much interest. He was insanely beautiful, with big intelligent eyes, not a single fair hair and a big, full mane. Elijah approached the paddock now, his eyes fixed on the horse. When he was sitting next to her on the fence, the black's ears suddenly perked up and he came trotting over, his eyes on Elijah. Silv and Caroline held their breaths when the tall animal approached the little group. He stopped a few feet from them, throwing his head back and neighing once.

"Gods," Elijah whispered, staring at the horse, completely transfixed. "If I hadn't seen Tempest's severed head six hundred years ago, I would believe that this actually _is _him. He is Tempest's spitting image!"

Caroline turned her gaze from Elijah to the horse, fascinated. It was clear what Klaus had seen in Tempest – not only was this horse stunning, but it exuded a fiery spirit and a keen mind. "Hey there, handsome," she whispered. "How would you like a new master?"

The black threw his head back again, neighing once more and sidling about as if he was upset at the mere thought of having a _master_. Elijah began to laugh in a manner Caroline had never heard from him before. It reminded her of the way Klaus laughed more and more often these days when he was alone with her – carefree, open and delighted.

"Well, sister. It would seem you found him. This horse was born for my brother, just the way Tempest was."

Caroline couldn't have agreed with him more. She practically _saw _her Klaus on the back of this amazing animal, flying across the fields, chasing the wind.

They made a couple of quick inquiries at the neighbouring town and then proceeded to seek out the owner of the Andalusian, a formidable old man who lived in a remote barn all by himself. He informed them that the animal was not actually for sale, as it was not to be tamed and could never be expected to be a decent saddle horse. Elijah negotiated with the man for a long while, and Caroline saw how he was enjoying himself. He never once compelled him but treated him with utter respect and used his persuasive skills to finally carve out a deal. It took a long while, as the old man had quickly grasped that they would not leave without the black and therefore drove a hard bargain. They would pay handsomely for the horse and additionally purchase a couple of mares the old man had always wanted from his neighbor but never been able to afford.

It was then when Caroline realized that she had no idea how to actually pay for the horse. She pulled Elijah to the side while the old man was drafting up the contract.

"Would you mind… borrowing me the money, Elijah? I'll pay you back, I promise! I will probably have to pay you in installments, but I will, no matter how long it takes!"

Elijah looked down at her in genuine amusement and shook his head. "Silv, would you mind explaining something to our little sister here while I finish with the business at hand?"

Silv chuckled. "Come on, Care, let's wait outside, shall we?"

"But…"

"No buts. Come on."

When they had left the barn, Silv squeezed Caroline's hand. "Klaus hasn't really told you about their wealth, has he?"

"He made a couple of insinuations, but I was never really that interested. Why?"

Silv sighed. "Caroline, this crazy family is worth about four hundred billion dollars. And through interest, compound interest, investments and the like, this amount is increasing on a daily basis, no matter how much they spend. I am proud to say that my beloved husband is a financial genius, therefore the one thing you will never have to give a single thought to again is money."

Caroline felt dizzy. Surely Silv had not meant four hundred _billion_. "You meant million, right? Four hundred _million._" Silv grinned widely.

"No, dear. You heard me correctly."

Caroline sagged against a fence. She was nauseous. That amount of money was completely outside of her imagination, and she just shook her head for about a minute. Then she got up again and looked into Silv's amused face.

"I know the feeling," the brunette grinned. "I just had a little more time to adjust to the thought."

"That kind of money is… obscene," Caroline whispered.

"A little bit, yes. But keep in mind that they are blessed with an endless amount of time, which is favourable when accumulating riches, and Elijah has been at it for centuries."

With a nod, Caroline acknowledged that fact. Still… "But this is supposed to be my gift to Klaus. And I want to pay for it. It might take a while, but I'll find a way. However rich they may be, if I want to give someone a gift, I want to buy it," she stated firmly, earning a nod and a smile from Silv.

"I understand you perfectly, and I will help you find a way to pay Elijah back. You know he will probably just transfer the money to an account in your name anyway, but you are right, and I like the way you think. So just consider it a loan for now, and the two of us will work something out."

Caroline gave her a grateful hug. "I am really glad to have you, did you know that?"

Silv actually blushed a little. "Same goes."

At that moment, Elijah and the old man emerged from the barn. "All set."

Getting the horse into the trailer they had rented was an adventure. The stallion steadfastly refused to let anyone touch him. Elijah got the closest, and the black seemed to remotely tolerate Caroline near him, but no one could really put a hand on him. The old man chuckled at their efforts.

"I believe it will take someone very particular to get to this horse," he said softly. "A kindred spirit, so to speak."

At some point, Elijah decided to try compulsion – and it actually worked, which surprised all three of them, as not even the Original had been aware that compulsion did work on animals. No one had apparently ever tried it before.

Much later that day, when they were about two miles out of Mystic Falls, Elijah turned to Caroline. "You will need to go and distract him. He will notice the smell of the horse on you, so you'll just explain to him that the college had some decent stables and you wanted to take a closer look at the animals. We will hide the black in the abandoned barn at the East end of the grounds. Niklaus has never been, and if he gets any ideas of wandering about the grounds over the next couple of days, you will need to distract him again."

Caroline hopped out of the car. "Okay. See you later. And thank you so much! Both of you!"

Elijah smiled and Silv grinned. "Come on, go off and jump his bones!"

Klaus was in the drawing room when she arrived. Without a word, she flew into his arms and kissed him senseless. Distraction was all good and well, but she had missed him so badly she would have _distracted _him anyway.

He broke the kiss after a while and looked into her face, happiness plain in his eyes. Then his gaze became suspicious. "Why do you smell like an entire stud farm?" he asked curiously.

"The college had its own stables, and I just couldn't resist. The horses were so lovely, Klaus. But let me go have a quick shower to wash off the smell before I tell you about it."

He pulled her to him very roughly. "You can shower later. I have missed you sorely, my love."

And without further ado, he rushed her up to their room, and Caroline asked herself who was actually doing the distracting now.

* * *

On the morning of Klaus' birthday, Caroline woke up, excited like a little girl. She could barely refrain from hopping up and down on the bed, so she just turned towards her still sleeping husband and snuggled into his arms. He smiled in his sleep, pressing her naked body to his, and she forgot all about hopping up and down. Well, mostly. She kissed the Signum on his neck and whispered, "Happy birthday, Klaus."

In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned beneath him. "Do I get to make a wish?" he breathed, his lips on hers and his hands skimming down her sides.

"Of course. It's your birthday after all, Methuselah."

He scoffed, but he was grinning. "Oh, you'll pay for that remark, my love. But as I am in a good mood, getting to celebrate my birthday with my lovely wife and a bottle of Krug, I may be prepared to forgive you. As for the wish…"

"Yes?"

He pulled her from the bed, lifted her up, made her wrap her legs around him and carried her to the bathroom where he turned on the shower. Stepping under the warm water, he pushed her back against the wall and was inside her in one powerful thrust. Caroline cried out in surprise, her inner walls contracting around him immediately.

"I wish to make love to you, my darling, and I wish for you not to close your eyes. Look at me and let me love you."

Her heart melted, and she took his face in her hands. "Yes," she whispered.

And they took each other.

Later that day, Caroline finally managed to convince Klaus – and herself – to get dressed and go downstairs where the rest of the family was gathered. Klaus rolled his eyes, and the moment his younger siblings mumbled something along the lines of 'Happy birthday, tyrant brother' was awkward at best. The mood lightened considerably when the first bottle of champagne was opened, and Caroline found Klaus to actually look a little happy. She sighed and shook her head, bemused at how those weird siblings had managed to make each others' lives so difficult for so many centuries. And some quiet little voice inside her head told her she hadn't quite seen the end of that…

At some point, her excitement got the better of her. "Klaus," she whispered, a little anxious now. "I have a present for you. Would you like to see it?"

Klaus bent down and gave her a loving kiss. "I don't need any presents, least of all from you, my love. I have everything I'll ever need."

Kol made a gagging sound, and to everyone's eternal surprise, Elijah flashed over to his younger brother and snapped his neck without even blinking. The women stared at him open-mouthed while Klaus smiled at Elijah and raised his glass. "I could not have said it better. I am rubbing off on you, am I not?"

"Go look at your present, brother. We will wait here." Elijah replied, giving Klaus a genuine smile.

"I have a feeling that you are in on this whole present thing," Klaus remarked, a slight hint of annoyance to his voice. He hated not knowing things or being left out.

"Indeed I am. Now go. Happy birthday."

Caroline took his hand. "It's only a short walk. Come on." They left the house and flashed off in the direction of the abandoned stable, with Klaus on Caroline's heels. They stopped a few hundred yards from the small building, and she turned to face him.

"I'm not sure if you will like it, Klaus. But I really, really hope you do." She took his hand again and led him towards the stable. Elijah had set up a makeshift paddock behind it so Klaus would see the horse in all its beauty in plain daylight and not in a shady stable. When they rounded the little barn, Klaus stopped dead in his tracks.

And so did the horse.

The black cocked his ears and stood motionless, watching Klaus intently who had grown pale and released Caroline's hand. _Oh God, he's mad. He'll hate me forever. This was the worst idea you ever had, Caroline Mikaelson!_

Klaus took a couple of hesitant steps towards the paddock. The horse copied him, sidling about and staring at the Original who had now reached the fence. The black retreated a few inches, then moved forward. Both of them stared at each other, apparently oblivious to the world around them. Caroline silently stepped back to the wall of the stable and sat on a stump of wood. This was Klaus' moment, and she wanted him to remain completely unperturbed by her presence. She had never seen anything like this. It was like witnessing love at first sight, and she felt her old friends the butterflies making a guest appearance.

Klaus climbed the fence and sat on its top, his eyes never leaving the tall, beautiful horse that was eyeing him almost owlishly. He felt like his dead heart was beating in his throat, the exact way it had felt when he had first laid eyes on Tempest all those centuries ago. He was well aware that this was of course _not _Tempest, but the similarities were so uncanny it actually freaked him a little. The horse was watching him earnestly, eyes filled with a mixture of caution and defiance. The longer they tried to stare one another down, the more Klaus felt the excitement coursing all through his body. But there was also a flash of memories that invaded his mind. _Mikael. The sword. Tempest's head. Pain._ His hands clenched into fists for a second, and he was debating whether to just turn around and leave as fast as he could.

But the moment he had almost decided to leave, the black neighed at him defiantly.

He jumped down from the fence and walked towards the animal that was now throwing its head back. Exactly like Tempest had done whenever he approached him. When he was standing right in front of the stallion, he folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head.

"Well then. It is you or me, my friend. There is only one master of the house. Shall we?"

He grinned widely as the horse took a step towards him and nudged him rather roughly, trying to push him back. He grabbed the reins, wondering for a moment who had actually managed to put a headgear on this beast, and gave the black a quick pat on the neck before mounting the horse's bare back in one elegant move. The stallion immediately went wild, bucking and jumping and doing his utmost to throw Klaus off. Without effort, he held on to the black and let the horse vent its fury. Gods, how he had _missed_ this! At some point though, he leaned over the stallion's neck and whispered in his steeliest voice, "Enough now!"

That was when they raced off, flying over the fence and the neighbouring field. Klaus' head was bent low over the black's neck as they flew over the ground. He reckoned that his laughter could be heard for miles, but he didn't care, spurring the animal on instead, and the stallion took the challenge. It was heaven. He felt the wind on his face, the exhilarating speed that no race car in the world, no matter how fast, would ever be able to match. This feeling of utter freedom on the back of a horse as spirited as this one! It was a rare moment of complete contentment. He had had no idea he could love his Caroline any more than he already did, but his heart was all but bursting with his feelings for her now. How had she known that this was the one thing that had been missing from his life when he hadn't known himself?

She was watching him race off. Her heart had almost jumped out of her chest when Klaus had mounted the black and the horse had started to try and throw him off. After a few moments of deep fear, despite knowing nothing could really happen to him, Caroline had recognized that no horse on this Earth would ever be powerful enough to throw Klaus off. He knew exactly what he was doing, and after a while the horse seemed to realize that, too. Her breath had caught when she saw the two of them fly over the fence and she heard his delighted laughter. _Damn, he looks beyond hot on a horse! And even more so on _this_ horse!_

Someone was approaching, and she turned to see Elijah, leaning against the wall with a light smile. "Your worries were unsubstantiated, dearest sister. He is head over heels in love with that horse. And so is the horse with him, if I may add."

There was a lump in her throat. "Thank you again, Elijah. I could never have done this without you."

Elijah took her hand and kissed it. "No, Caroline. It is I who needs to thank you. For taking a chance and believing in my brother. But do me a favour, if you will."

Caroline nodded solemnly. "Anything."

"Tell him to teach his horse some manners this time around," he chuckled and left to flash off towards the mansion.

After half an hour, Klaus and the black returned, both looking exhilarated. _How can a horse look exhilarated? No idea, but he does!_ Klaus jumped off the animal's back, giving it some rough pats and laughing when the black threw his head back again. He expertly took off the head gear after leading the horse back into the paddock, then stood and silently watched the animal for a few more minutes.

With a couple of long strides, he was in front of Caroline who looked up at him with a bright smile. He pulled her up to him and took her face in his hands before kissing her wildly, hungrily, his moans mixing with hers. Just when she thought he would take her right there against the wall, he released her face, his arms winding around her waist.

"I love you. My Gods, Caroline, you have no idea how much. Where on Earth did you find him?"

Caroline explained how they had been searching for weeks and then found the black right next to a Louisiana roadside.

"All those times you left with Elijah and Silv were actually about this?" he asked incredulously. "I thought it was all being too much for you, that you needed some time away from me and just didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Elijah told you that to get you off our track. Klaus, you know it can never be too much – I miss you like hell whenever I am away from you for a few hours. But I figured… well, I thought it might be time for you to… also start getting over what happened to Tempest. I'm sorry, I should probably have asked you first."

"And I would have said no, so you did just the right thing, as always. Caroline, you make me so happy every single moment of every day, and I thought it could never get any better. But I didn't know that I had missed this so much, and you seem to have sensed it somehow. Thank you. Thank you, my darling. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She melted against him. "I was a little anxious that you might be upset with me," she confessed.

"A few months ago, I would have been. I loved Tempest, and I could never bear to own another black horse after him. But I think you have a point. It is time to move on and put the pain to rest." He smiled. "Besides, this one," he jerked his head towards the black who was watching them attentively, "seems to be even more badass than Tempest was in his time."

"So, what do you want to call him then?" Caroline asked curiously.

Klaus looked at the horse thoughtfully. "You want a name?" he called out to the animal. Caroline couldn't believe her ears as the stallion actually neighed in response and stomped a hoof. Klaus chuckled. "Oh yes, that one is badass indeed." He kissed Caroline tenderly before looking back towards the makeshift paddock.

"Caligula."

Caroline's eyes widened before she burst into laughter. "Are you serious?" she gasped, looking at the horse that was swishing its tail rather aggressively. The black actually looked almost insulted, which sent Caroline into a new round of laughter. Klaus smiled viciously and nodded, his gaze on his horse, and Caroline's heart swelled at what she read in his eyes.

"Trouble is, how am I going to distinguish my two Caligulas going forward?" she giggled, drawing him close again.

"Challenging indeed, especially when we are both hung like…"

"Ugh! I'm not listening, you pervert!"

He laughed out loud, his wonderful Klaus laugh that she had grown to adore so much. "You normally don't seem to mind, my love."

"Okay, okay – Caligula it is." She walked towards the fence, Klaus following on her heels. The horse slowly trotted to meet her, actually holding its head out for her to pat. "Aren't you a rare beauty, Caligula?" she cooed, running her hand over his nose. Caligula nudged her carefully and huffed quietly.

Klaus looked at his horse and snorted. "You are so whipped, m'boy. Well, can't blame you, can I? But a word of warning – this is _my _lady, and I will fight tooth and nail over her."

Caroline giggled again. "We will need to find him his own lady at some point."

Klaus pulled her into his embrace. "Let me pick that one. I have an eye for perfection, with the living example right here in my arms."

"You can be so cheesy." She smiled at him and lightly kissed his cheek. "Oh, and before I forget – Elena and the Salvatores will swing by tonight to celebrate."

He groaned in mock despair. "Can I give Caligula back if they don't come in exchange?"

With another giggle, she pushed him against the fence and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "Be nice or I won't tell you just how hot you look on that badass horse of yours."

He flashed his dimples. "As it is my birthday, can I make another wish, my darling?"

"Greedy, huh?" Caroline grinned.

"When it comes to you, always." He paused. "Caroline, I love your present more than you could possibly fathom. But no gift in the world, not even Caligula, is worth the anguish I went through thinking that you needed space and didn't want to tell me. So my wish is for you to always be honest should you ever need more freedom or start tiring of me. Don't put me through something like that again, will you?"

"Promise. I'm sorry, I didn't really think… Forgive me?"

"On two conditions." There was a hint of mischief in his eyes now. Caroline smiled. Somehow, she had a feeling she would like his conditions, but she just cocked an eyebrow.

"What conditions?"

"First, don't tell Damon any details about Caligula. I want him to have the full-blown experience." She laughed, looking at Caligula who seemed to know perfectly well they were talking about him, giving an indignant-sounding whicker.

"And the second condition?"

He gathered her so close she could hardly breathe and whispered in her ear, "No sleep tonight."

With a light giggle, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, pulling a delighted sigh from him. "Conditions accepted," she breathed.

Looking into her face intently, Klaus just let himself be filled with helpless wonder at the deep and unwavering love he could see shining in her eyes.


	42. Epilogue

**皆さま、どうもありがとうございます!**

**Arrived in NYC and spent almost two hours in queue at immigration, check. Went straight to hotel room to make sure The CW is working, check. Still not believing that I actually got to watch 4x16 live, check. Getting unnerved about the sheer number of commerical breaks, check (seriously, how do you guys stand that?! ;)). Totally freaking out about how Klaus shagged the most unlikeable character on the show and still managed to be so beyond hot/beautiful/ooooh, check. ;)**

**Sorry I'm updating so late but the travel crap took forever. And I would also like to apologize... usually, I answer your reviews before posting the new chapter, so please forgive me if I don't do that today, but I'm bone tired and have a couple of meetings tomorrow. But I'll get to it in the evening! :)  
**

**So here we go. The epilogue. We can't let them go without some more smut, can we? ;)**

**Hope you'll enjoy! Author's note coming up right behind the chapter. :)**

**XXX**

* * *

EPILOGUE

MYSTIC FALLS

THREE WEEKS LATER

Caroline awoke in the middle of the night. She had not had a dream or nightmare, but something woke her. A nagging feeling inside her head, a whisper in the back of her mind that something was going to happen. Change was ahead. She couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, she just knew that it was going to come to pass. Had anyone asked her, she couldn't have explained where the sudden feeling came from, but it was something similar to what Elijah had told her about the way he sometimes woke up and just knew things would be shifting.

Her eyes fell on the peacefully slumbering figure to her right. Klaus was sleeping calmly tonight for which she was immensely grateful. The nightmares still haunted him frequently and Caroline supposed no one could expect something to abruptly stop that had been going on for six hundred years. The third time it happened, she had been sound asleep and only woke when she turned around in her sleep to snuggle into his arms and found the bed empty. He was sitting in a chair by the window, his face a stony mask, trying to put the images back into the depths of his dungeon. He was slowly starting to learn to live with the events of his past, but at times, it was simply easier for him to stow the memories back down into the dark pit inside his mind. She had asked him to wake her every time it happened, and although he had been reluctant at first, he began to do it after a while. Whenever he woke from a bad dream, he pulled her close and caressed her hair until she stirred and wrapped her arms around him. He searched her face for a very long time when she was awake, and whatever it was he was looking for, he seemed to be finding it. His breathing always steadied and the disturbed gleam left his eyes after a while. They never talked on those occasions, but they did make love afterwards. Well, they sort of _always_ made love, but after his nightmares, it was more about comfort and closeness than about desire and passion.

But tonight, everything was quiet. Caroline started to smile. She was wide awake now, and that needed to be put to some decent use. Carefully so as not to wake him ahead of time, she moved out of his protective embrace. He stirred for a second, but he never woke as long as she didn't actually leave the bed, which he seemed to have some sort of built-in antennae for. Very slowly, she slid downwards. They were both naked, as usual. Ever since she had first moved in with him, she had never worn anything to bed anymore, and neither had he. She loved the feeling of his skin against hers, and neither of them was willing to let so much as a piece of fabric come between them. It also reduced the staggering count of torn clothes and underwear to a minimum.

A quick look at his face told her he was still sleeping soundly. With another smile, she began to place soft, open-mouthed kisses on the velvety skin of his cock. At her second kiss, she felt him twitch. A low sigh escaped him in his sleep, making Caroline give a quick excited shiver. She continued to gently kiss him, her tongue now coming into play, tasting, caressing. He was unconsciously moving his hips to meet her mouth, and his low, sleepy moans made her arousal go haywire. Gradually, Klaus began to emerge from his deep slumber, rocking against her lips and trying to find his way into consciousness. The second he opened his eyes, Caroline slid his now fully erect cock into her mouth and was rewarded with a small outcry.

Suddenly wide awake, he groaned and ran his hands through her hair. "Yes, my love… ah… please… don't stop!"

A burning rush of desire coursed through her entire body. She _adored_ it when he begged, and his arousal turned her on just the way it had on their first night together, if not more. She took him deeper into her mouth, running his tongue all around his rigid length. Then she sucked him in as deep as she could, increasing the pressure of her lips and roughening the flicks of her tongue.

"Gods, Caroline," he grated when she let both of her hands grasp his shaft and move up and down in harmony with her mouth, "let me fuck you. Now!"

Another flash of heat gripped her body. Ever since they had grown more and more intimate, they had also both begun to be much less guarded in each other's presence. When the sex was rough, so was their language, and they both enjoyed every minute of it. Caroline couldn't help but think that even when he talked dirty to her, which he did at times, it still sounded like a love declaration. Then again, when they made love slowly and tenderly, their language grew soft, gentle, loving. But this was no such time.

Caroline hummed against his massive cock, releasing him just long enough to hiss, "Not yet. Maybe later. Maybe when I'm done with you, I may consider letting you fuck me." His groans grew desperate when she increased her speed. Klaus was writhing beneath her hands and mouth, his hands fisting in the sheets, his legs quivering. Caroline watched him in his ecstasy, fleetingly admiring just how beautiful he was – his full lips parted, his eyes darkened by desire, his hair still messy from his sleep. She moaned around him, sending him into a series of growls. From the familiar way his body tensed, she could tell he was very close now. Suddenly, his back arched from the bed and he all but roared her name as he found his release. _I just love the way you come for me, Klaus!_

Very gently, she continued to lick and caress his throbbing cock until he dropped back onto the mattress, panting. His hand searched for her, and with a last tender kiss to the tip of his length she made her way up his body, showering him with open-mouthed kisses and loving caresses. He sighed when she was finally up in his arms, and his lips were on hers immediately.

"Sorry to wake you," she whispered teasingly when he released her mouth for a moment. "You can go back to sleep now." She smiled inwardly, knowing perfectly well he would never go to sleep before he had made her come at least twice.

"I feel so cheap. Waking me from innocent slumber, using me to live out your perverse fantasies on my helpless body and then tossing me away… you are one vicious creature, Mrs. Mikaelson," he said, trying to keep his face straight, voice full of mock hurt. "It would seem I will need to show you your place."

"And where is my place, oh Mighty Hybrid?"

He traced a finger along her neck and down to her shoulder, then further south until he had reached her breast. He circled her nipple once, then, with a lewd grin, he raised his finger to her face. Her lips parted, and he slipped his finger into her mouth, letting her tongue moisten it. Then it was back on her nipple, teasing and pinching lightly. Caroline shuddered. Klaus bent down to swish his tongue over her breast, making her nipple harden further. Then he softly blew on the wet traces his tongue had left, and she moaned loudly, feeling more wetness pool between her legs. Unconsciously, her thighs moved apart in anticipation.

"Your place, my adorably lascivious woman, is on the constant verge of release." His voice lowered to a husky whisper that even sounded a tad menacing. "I will make you _almost _come, over and over again. Oh, how you will be begging me to let you climax! And when I will finally allow you to, you will come for me so hard that it is going to make you black out." Caroline stared at him, open-mouthed, her breathing quickened, heat flashing through her. He let go of her breast and moved to kneel between her thighs.

"Spread your legs," he ordered, and Caroline gladly obeyed. She would never tell anyone, but she secretly loved being all exposed and open to him. She had no idea if that meant she was the shame of global feminism, but she really couldn't care less. It turned her on. Big time.

"Wider," he whispered. When her legs were so far apart it almost hurt, he bent down and leisurely ran his tongue along the length of her thigh. When he had almost reached the apex of her legs, he suddenly sunk his fangs into the sensitive flesh of the delicate curve, and Caroline cried out. There was the slightest pang of pain, but it was immediately replaced by raging desire. Klaus was drinking from her thigh, his stubble grazing her sex ever so slightly as he gently sucked the blood from her, at the same time licking her flesh clean of rogue drops. _Oh, this is… good!_ He moaned against her leg, and his hand sneaked up to cup her breast, squeezing, caressing, kneading. _He goes on like that and I will black out in about twenty seconds!_

When he finally stopped drinking from her, he lifted his head for an instant to search her face. Her breath caught at the sight of his fangs, his yellow eyes and the dark veins. With an eerie smile, he lowered his face to her sex. _Wait a minute, he will do this while he's turned? What… ahh!_

He was letting one of his fangs run over her clit very carefully, his tongue following the path. Caroline was short of losing her mind when he repeated the move. The feel of his cool fang followed by the moist hotness of his velvet tongue was mind-numbing. For a second, she wondered how he still managed to come up with all those new things after the countless times they had made love by now. He was a walking encyclopedia of eroticism. Her hands gripped the sheets when she saw his fangs retreat.

"No," she rasped, "keep doing that!"

He chuckled lightly. "Not to worry, my darling. I haven't even begun to ravish you yet. My fangs would only be in the way, and will not let anything come between me and that delectable wet – _very_ wet – softness of you right now."

With that, his mouth was back on her sex and his tongue found its way into her, moving in a new rhythm, alternating between fast and hard and slow and languid. For a moment, Caroline heard music in her head. _'Euphoria' – how fitting!_ Klaus' hands danced over her thighs while his mouth did unspeakable things to her. Caroline moaned, her voice coming from some deeply buried place within her. They were primitive, dark sounds she had never heard from herself. Neither had Klaus, it would seem, as his answering groans sounded almost surprised. His eyes were on her face, transfixed as she burned with ecstasy under his unrelenting onslaught. The moment his tongue left her, his fingers were inside her, continuing the same rhythm while the tip of his tongue circled her clit, soft and strong.

"Oh God, _Klaus!" _ she panted, her legs now shaking uncontrollably, her hands buried in his hair. She was close, _so_ close! And then his tongue and fingers moved away from her sex and he began to gently kiss her belly, her thighs, her hips. _How dare he?_

"You bastard!" she grated, very slowly coming back from the edge but still shivering.

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled. It seemed his entire body was moving over hers – his hands and tongue covered every inch of her while both of his legs were continuously touching hers, his feet caressing her calves. The man was simply incredible. When she least expected it, his mouth was back on her clit and he continued his sweet assault until she was almost tumbling over the edge anew. And again, he withdrew for an instant right before it happened, making her scream in frustration. He let her _almost_ reach the peak again and again, no part of him ever leaving her completely. After the umpteenth time, she was close to tears.

"Please, Klaus, _please_! I can't… no more… _please_!"

He was beyond turned on himself, she could see that, but he was rigidly controlling his desire. "Oh no, my love. Once more, I believe," he whispered with a vicious grin and began to lick her again until she pulled his head back and forced him to look at her. She had turned and was looking at him with a hint of madness in her vampire's eyes.

"Fuck me. Now. Now. _Now!"_ she panted.

With a deep groan, Klaus was inside her and began to thrust wildly, his hips rocking against her in circles, changing direction with every other thrust. He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head, crashing his lips to hers. Caroline was so sensitive and raw after all of her almost-climaxes that everything was a blur. She sensed something building inside her now, something so powerful she started to feel a little anxious. Klaus' eyes were on hers, and she knew he could read everything she felt. With a growl, Caroline sunk her fangs into his neck and began to greedily drink his sweet, delicate blood. Klaus moaned deeply and slammed into her for all he was worth, making her scream against his neck in turn. He thrust into her mercilessly while she kept his neck trapped in her iron grip and feasted on him.

Then his lips were at her ear. "Now, my baby. Now. Let go." And she did.

Caroline had never exploded like that. The pent-up orgasms seemed to have joined forces and multiplied into one gigantic climax that erased everything from her. She did not even notice how Klaus cried out her name in his own powerful release. She didn't hear herself scream. There was nothing left but ecstasy. _I… this… too much… oh GOD! _ And everything went black.

Klaus was smiling when she regained consciousness. He had her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, legs entangled. With some effort, she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"If I wasn't married to you, I would need to seriously start fangirling over your… ah… _talents_," she muttered feebly. He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Please do not strain yourself because of a wedding ring. Go right ahead and swoon," he snickered, sounding more than a little pleased with himself. She shook her head, bemused.

"How did you know I was going to black out, Klaus?"

There was another light snicker before he replied smugly, "Let's just say, I know myself."

"You're such a show-off. Have you done this to someone before?"

After a brief silence, he answered, "Yes." Caroline had the distinct notion that he would have preferred to lie. So would she. A hot wave of jealousy gripped her, which he noticed just the way he always noticed everything about her.

"Caroline, I've had a life before you. A rather long life. And if you ask me a question, you will get a straight answer. Have you not wondered why I never wanted to know any details about your past relationships?"

"Because you would be just as insanely jealous at the thought of another man's hands on me as I am at the image of you giving another woman what you just gave me."

"Precisely. So if you do not wish to know something, do not ask me. Be that as it may, it would seem I will have to reassure you of your hold over me. Of the fact that you are the only woman who ever had a hold over me at all. I have slept with a very large number of women. I haven't loved a single one of them. I may have liked a few, but I have never felt for any of them what I already started feeling for you on the night I first came to give you my blood. And with none of them have I ever had the crazily beautiful, intimate kind of sex I have with you. Because you mean so infinitely much more to me than all the other women in my life put together. Or do you seriously believe that there was any other woman in history I have been as eternally ready for as I am for you? Caroline, you know you are the love of my existence, but you're also the bloody best shag I've ever had!"

A warm, fuzzy feeling spread all through her and she gave him a radiant smile. "Ever?"

He groaned in mock despair, but he was smiling, too, flashing his dimples. "By a mile. Look, I will not lie to you. Of course there have been women who were good in bed. Very good even." Smiling at her frown, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "But you, my love, give me something none of these women ever did or could have. You love me. As I love you. That alone makes you a thousand times more desirable to me than a woman who knows the Kamasutra upside down and can do a triple Rittberger on my lap. Not that you lack anything whatsoever in that department. Sweetheart, you are a perfect lover. _My _perfect lover. Gods, you can't even begin to imagine just how you turn me on by your mere presence, let alone by that tongue and those hands. Not to forget…." He ran a finger over her still slick folds, making her give a little shriek.

She pulled his face to her and kissed him thoroughly. When she released him, he took her back into his strong arms.

"Okay, Klaus, come clean. Who on Earth has ever done a triple Rittberger on your lap?"

He laughed. "Oh well, you know, there was this redhead in Bangkok…"

She slapped his shoulder playfully. "The redhead! I believe both Bekah and Kol mentioned her at some point. That must have been some extraordinary talented woman indeed. I should probably go and ask Kol for details," she grinned.

"Feel free." He caressed her hair and kissed her temple. Caroline snuggled deeper into his embrace, sighing in utter contentment.

"Klaus, have I told you lately how insanely happy you make me?"

"So you have. I'm still working on believing."

She knew that. There were those moments when she found him staring at her, wonder in his eyes. It was still a mystery to him how someone could accept him so completely and give him all the love he had been craving for a millennium. In that respect, he was almost as insecure as she. His birthday had been extreme. After she had given him Caligula, he hadn't been able to tear his gaze from her all evening, prompting Damon to make all sorts of unsavoury remarks. It had not even ruffled his feathers. He had taken his revenge on the older Salvatore by giving him an angelic smile and asking him how he felt about trying out his new horse. Damon, never one to turn down a challenge, had been looking completely abashed when they returned after an hour, and although Klaus never said a word, the smug grin plastered on his face for days was broad evidence of how things had gone with Caligula and Damon.

Klaus wasn't the only one to find it hard to believe in miracles. Caroline asked herself frequently how she had come to be so wildly in love – wildly _requited_ love at that – and suddenly found herself in the middle of a loud, dysfunctional and strange family. But they were a family, and they were her family now, too – something she had always wanted so badly. She knew they would probably not be living under one roof for all eternity the way they did now. But they would always stick together as one, whatever fate brought, and she took reassurance from that thought.

"Caroline, I need to tell you something," he suddenly said. "I wanted to wait until the morning, but I might just as well do it now."

"What is it?" she asked nervously. She had never liked the phrases 'we need to talk' or 'I have to tell you something'.

"I know we have just settled down and that you enjoy the quiet times with your friends and your mother. And me, I hope," he added with a grin. "But something has come up. There is a situation Elijah and I will have to take care of, and as it is out of the question for us to be without our lovely wives for any length of time, we have considered moving residences for a while as this problem is somewhat intricate and we will require some time and effort to resolve it." He paused and waited.

Caroline had gone very quiet. She had known this moment would come at some point, but so soon? She thought of her Mom who wouldn't have anyone when she was gone. Well, there was a new Sheriff in the neighbouring county she seemed to have developed a certain interest in, but still… And there were Elena, Damon and Stefan. Her friends. Elena and Damon had been on cloud nine ever since they had _finally _managed to get together, and Stefan… well, Stefan seemed to be on his way to his own cloud nine. Things were peaceful for the first time ever since the supernatural had entered her world. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How long would we be gone, what do you reckon?"

"That is a little hard to say, but an educated guess would be several months at the very least. I will leave Rebekah behind for your mother's protection. She would not want to leave anyway, what with her little _tryst_ with the younger Salvatore," he scoffed. Caroline knew he didn't really mind. On the contrary. He had always cared about Stefan, and she doubted there was any man on the face of the planet whom he would prefer his sister to be with, especially since the two of them had started to carefully approach each other again. Stefan was still guarded towards Klaus, but the Original was persistent. Caroline knew that he truly enjoyed the banter with Damon, but there was a different kind of connection between him and Stefan.

"And what is this problem that needs to be taken care of?"

"Well, it would seem that an old acquaintance of mine – you could probably call him a former protégé – is lately becoming rather powerful, and a useful little bird has chirped about how he is getting funny ideas. Like challenging us, for example. As he has amassed a rather large number of followers, we will need to show a strong presence and… conquer lost territories. We cannot afford to let anyone question our power. Especially since both Elijah and I now have so much to lose," he added with a tender smile, caressing her cheeks.

"Just to be clear, Klaus. Whatever it is that is going on, I will not be left behind, I will not be sent away and I want to know everything. No funny Plan B business with Elijah. Silv and I will be let in on everything you two do and everything you plan, however much you think it may appall or frighten us. Is that understood?" she asked in a very crisp tone, expecting Klaus to start a major argument over her safety, his dark side, not wanting to corrupt her light, blah blah. But to her surprise, he just nodded with a light grin.

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously. "No speech on how I am so helpless and need to be protected, and how that is all none of my business?"

He smiled. "Nope. If there is anything you are not, it is helpless, my love. If your past isn't proof enough, then the fact that you are putting up with a horde of Originals on a daily basis is. As is the fact that you married me, by the way. As for the protection issue, well – tough luck, you will have to live with my protectiveness. You are the single most precious thing in my life, and I will never lose you. Never, do you understand?"

Caroline closed her eyes at the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her every time he showed his need like that.

"Niklaus, you won't. I promise. It's not only you, your brothers and that obnoxious horse of yours that can be badass." She kissed him for a very long time, their hands buried in each other's hair, their sighs the only sounds in the room.

"Caroline, I don't care about where we go or what I have to face as long as you remain by my side."

"Why do you always steal my lines? Now it sounds stupid if I say, same here." She chuckled lowly. "You give me more than I could ever have hoped for, Klaus. Most importantly, you give me _you_, and that makes me the richest, luckiest, happiest and most loved woman in the universe."

"Did I mention yet today that I plain adore you, Mrs. Mikaelson?"

It was only after she had screamed his name to the heavens for the third time that night that she remembered that one vital piece of information was missing.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?" his sleepy voice came from somewhere in her hair.

"Where are we actually moving?"

There was a small chuckle.

"New Orleans."

** THE END **


	43. Author's Note II

Hello everyone,

from the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank all of you for your amazing feedback on Dungeons!

It kind of started as an experiment - would I be at all able to write a single paragraph? A chapter? Multiple chapters? An entire story? I didn't really have much of an idea as to where the plot was to be headed and I didn't think I would manage to pull it off. I even wrote during meetings and conferences, and I have a feeling that I really got on my friends' and family's nerves for a very long while... ;) There were moments when I thought the whole thing was so incredibly bad that I was close to giving up. I've read so many fics, and quite a few of them are just beyond amazing which made me terribly nervous about publishing Dungeons... And now that I should be happy, relieved and proud that I finished the story, I am actually rather sad and I feel that I am going to miss the writing like hell. Even more will I miss your wonderful comments. :)

You have all been so incredibly kind to me and you have given me so much courage. I hope inspiration for a new story will hit soon! Please know I am immensely grateful to each and every one of you! :)

THANK YOU!

Cheers

Sybille


	44. Author's Note III

Hi everyone,

sorryyyy, please don't hate me, it's just another quick note I felt I had to add.

Dungeons is now officially complete after I made a couple of minor corrections (thanks to Shineinthestorm for pointing out the difference between a corsage and a corset... good grief, how embarrassing! ;)). I might have a closer look at the length of the individual paragraphs in the early chapters at some later point (thanks Pem), but there will be no further updates contentwise.

After receiving so many overwhelmingly wonderful reviews and PMs, I made a decision and am herewith announcing that as of yesterday, I have started working on a sequel. The first ten pages are written, but please bear with me - Dungeons took me forever to complete, and I won't start publishing any part of the sequel until I am absolutely certain about how the story is going to develop, so it might take a while. I just wanted to let you guys know and put some more pressure on myself! ;))

I hope you'll all still be on board, no matter how things on the show will develop!

Again - thank you all so much for your incredible support! :)

Sybille


	45. Sequel Update & Short Sneak Peek

**Hello Dearies,**

**I wanted to give you a quick update on the sequel to Dungeons. Thanks to everyone who is keeping me on my toes via PM and reviews, I love you for it!**

**A couple of days ago, I crossed the magic threshold of 100.000 words, so I thought I would let you know that there's definitely progress, although unfortunately it is not yet fit for publishing at all. Many chapters are partly unfinished, I did some major changes that entail a lot of rewriting, and there is still a way to go plot-wise. And there is the issue of having to squeeze in my job as well! But I will be taking a few days off work the week after next, and I promise to dedicate them entirely to the sequel! ;)**

**The story will be just as Klaus/Caroline centric as Dungeons, involving the Originals, the Mystic Falls gang and a couple of new faces. We will start off in New Orleans, but there will be quite some travel involved - not all of it voluntarily. Klaus and Caroline will have to face some tough times... maybe even without each other for a while? A wee bit of drama coming up! ;) **

**Thank you all for being so patient - I am speeding things up as much as I can, but do bear with me for another while, as I want you to like the sequel as much as many of you liked Dungeons. :)**

**By the way, the preliminary title will be 'Sanctuaries', but I might still change that...**

**XX**

**Sybille**

**Here comes a very small sneak peek... Klaus and his family issues! ;)**

* * *

Kol returned two days later, still wearing the same clothes and reeking of cheap alcohol. Caroline was in the kitchen having a blood bag when he shuffled into the room and headed straight to the fridge. He wordlessly grabbed a beer and slumped onto a stool, giving Caroline a light smile and gulping down a few sips. An instant later, Klaus appeared in the doorway, tensing at the sight of his younger brother who very studiously ignored him. The older Original's eyes narrowed.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Did you speak to Davina?" Klaus demanded, not bothering to hide his irritation. How did those two always manage to get each other's back up the minute they were in the same room?

Kol took another swig of his beer and shrugged. "Nope. Went to her place, she wasn't there, left a message, didn't hear from her. That is about the summary."

_Uh-oh._

Klaus straightened to his full height, taking two measured steps into the kitchen and leaning over the counter, his face a mask of anger as he glared at his younger brother. "I am utterly tired of this, Kol. You keep whining about how no one takes you seriously, but whenever you are being asked to perform a task, you behave like a pouting child. What is your problem, brother?"

The younger Original slammed his bottle onto the counter. It crashed and splintered, sending dozens of little shards flying about the kitchen. "You want to know what my problem is, Nik? Fine, I will tell you! Your acting like God Almighty, that is my problem! It pisses me off! Who made you the head of this family? Why do we all have to bow to you and dance to your tune? Why, Nik? What makes you _my boss_?" he shouted, his face filled with rage.

Caroline held her breath. She hoped her presence would be enough to convince Klaus not to do anything he might live to regret later. Usually, the more someone shouted at him, the calmer he became, but all bets were off when it came to Kol. She saw him grit his teeth, and his voice lowered to a snarl.

"Well, brother dear, I would say circumstances have made me the head of this family. I will be delighted to give you some examples. First, our father who has been hunting us for a millennium. Would _you_ have been able to protect the family from him for a thousand years? I think not. Second, your rampages. Both Elijah and I had to save your neck and keep the family from being exposed so many times I have lost count. You have no control whatsoever over your impulse, and you immediately cater to your every whim without giving so much as a moment's thought to the implications it might have. You want to be a part of this family? Fine. But as long as you are unable to assume some responsibility, show yourself worthy of our trust and think of something other than your own pleasures, I will continue to act like God Almighty, and as long as you live under my roof, Kol Mikaelson, I will be your bloody boss!"

Kol grabbed the first thing he came across, which happened to be a bottle of red wine, and tossed it in his brother's direction with all his might. Klaus evaded the missile easily and the bottle crashed into the wall next to Caroline, spraying her with wine and making her shriek. _Crap, that's not good! He will go ballistic!_ In one quick stride, she was at Klaus' side and put a hand on his arm. He was so tense he would probably burst if she poked him in the chest right now.

"Sorry, Caroline," Kol muttered. "I didn't mean to…"

"That's fine," she hurried to assure him, "I never liked that shirt too much anyway."

Klaus gently removed her hand from his arm and took a step towards his brother. "Get out."

"Niklaus," she started to say, but he just held up a hand.

"Kol, you will leave my house. Now. I do not wish to see you again in the foreseeable future. Come back when you have made up your mind about whether you want to be a part of this family. Until then, do whatever you please, but don't do it here." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Kol who had finally registered that his brother was actually serious. He growled and slammed the door wide open.

"You'll regret this, Nik! I swear to you, the day will come when you will be sorry for not being a brother to me!"

Caroline could see that Klaus was now working himself up into a full-blown rage. "I fail to see how, Kol, when I will so thoroughly enjoy the peace and quiet that will finally settle in this house the minute you are gone. Which is about… now!"

With an outcry, Kol stormed out of the house, leaving Caroline and Klaus to stare after him.

"Hey," she murmured softly after a minute of silence. She knew how he hated being at odds with his family, and she knew he would suffer over his fallout with his younger brother. "Are you all right?"

Klaus turned around and pulled her into his arms. "He drives me crazy, Caroline! I just can't fathom why he keeps being so bloody difficult! Yes, I know that I let him get to me far too easily, but… damn it!" He exhaled sharply, and Caroline began to softly stroke his back, breathing evenly against his chest, hoping to help him calm down.

"You will work it out, Niklaus. Look, I think he is desperate for you to take him seriously, to be given some responsibility for the family. He looks up to you so much, and it's not easy for him with such an overly powerful brother," she said quietly, making him shake his head.

"How am I supposed to take him seriously if he keeps acting like that?" he asked, a faint hint of despair to his voice.

"You're both a little, ah, _unaccommodating_ when it comes to each other. Give the waters a little time to calm and then try again, okay?"

Klaus huffed. "Why is it always me who has to try?" he complained.

She let her hands sneak under his shirt, stroking his bare back, making him sigh. "Because you are older, wiser, less juvenile – okay, most of the time, granted – and the greater man. Aren't you, Niklaus?" she purred and heard him chuckle.

"Nice tactics, my love. But you will have to work a lot harder to actually make me give in, and I have a feeling I shall be enjoying your efforts immensely. But how about getting you out of that shirt first? You smell like you have been bathing in Château Mouton-Rothschild – not that I dislike the idea, but I much prefer that wonderfully pure, intoxicating scent of your skin separate from vintage Bordeaux."

Caroline giggled. "I'll go wash the stuff off, then."

He eyed her mischievously. "On second thought…" And without her having seen him move, her shirt was gone and his mouth was on the wine stains on her chest.

"Niklaus!" she gasped, feeling the heat pool between her legs immediately. "Bedroom!" She didn't even want to think about Silv's and Elijah's faces if they happened to walk in on them now.

Klaus just grinned, lifting his eyes to hers while swishing his tongue over her breast, making her moan and close her eyes in pleasure.

"Maybe later."

* * *

**Very short, I know, but it is one of the few pieces that will most likely remain unchanged, and I don't want to give too much of the bigger drama away. ;)  
**

**Happy Sunday, guys!**


	46. Sequel Sneak Peek II

**Hello everyone,**

**I just thought I might post another little sneak peek to the sequel today. I have made quite some progress but it will take me some more time to write a few more chapters, revise and close an embarrassingly high number of gaps (I really envy all those structured writers with a clear concept... sighhhhh). I have a lot of job-related travel coming up, so I hope you will all bear with me for another while. I'm literally using each and every free minute to write - my family is considering disinheriting me, my friends think I've gone missing and the pizza delivery guy is about to include me in his will - so thank you for being so patient! :)**

**And a big thank you to all the guest reviewers who have commented on Dungeons lately - your reviews were so lovely! THANK YOU! **

**So here comes the sneak peek - please enjoy, I do hope you will like it! :)**

**XX**

* * *

Klaus kept his word over the following days, trying to reduce his storm trooper hours to the times Caroline was attending her college lectures and delegating some of his obscure missions to Elijah. Following her discussion with Klaus, she had had a lengthy conversation with her brother-in-law. As always, Elijah had been the voice of reason and temperance, explaining to her that his younger brother could be expected to have some trouble adjusting to his new priorities and that she should keep him on his toes. _"At the bottom of his heart," _Elijah had said, _"Niklaus knows what is the right thing for him to do. For you both. And he knows that the day will come when he has to make a choice. Trust me, sister – he will make the right choice. There might be some turbulences on the way, but do not lose your confidence. When the fog lifts, you are all that matters to him."_

This afternoon, her friends from Mystic Falls had finally arrived, and Caroline was overjoyed to see them all. As predicted, Klaus and Damon had started to bicker the minute they had laid eyes on each other, making Caroline and Elena grin broadly behind their men's backs. After dinner, the women had agreed to go out, and none of the men wanted to stay behind despite a hefty display of eye rolling. Klaus had suggested Rousseau's, one of Marcel's favourite haunts. Caroline knew he wanted to keep an eye on things, and even though she would have preferred Remy's, she didn't truly mind as long as he was with her.

Rousseau's was a big, crowded, noisy place, packed with Marcel's vampire minions and a large number of unsuspecting humans. Jazz was blaring from the oversized speakers, and the atmosphere was gaudy and cheerful. When they entered the place and spotted Marcel surrounded by a group of claqueurs, Caroline noticed a flicker of something on Klaus' face, and she couldn't quite believe her eyes. It was envy. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her. Cupping his cheek, she jerked her head in the direction of the boisterous group.

"He will never have this," she gestured between the two of them. "Not even close. And you have a _true_ family who loves you. Turn around and look at Marcel for a minute. Then tell me, Niklaus – is _that_ what you really want?"

Klaus gazed down at her for a moment with an unfathomable expression, then he did as she asked and watched Marcel and his flunkies for a while, never letting go of her. When he faced her again, he was smiling.

"You are very wise, my love. And I adore the way you know what I think from just one look at my face." He buried his hands in her hair and gazed into her eyes very intently. "And the answer is, no. It is not what I want, not anymore. It has been for a very long time, and I do suppose that old habits die hard. What I truly want is right here. You are the one who makes me whole, Caroline."

Everything around them seemed to just vanish as the butterflies paraded through her stomach. They stared at each other and were about to completely forget where they were when Damon's voice came up behind them.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound like a prude, but can you save the eye fuck for later? It's disgusting!"

Klaus lowered his head to place a kiss on her lips before he turned around. "Do I detect a tad of envy there, mate? Making a woman happy is a privilege for the truly gifted, but I feel magnanimous enough to drop a few hints to the clueless and the ignorant. All you have to do is ask."

Damon snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "Excuse me? Just because you have lived for a billion years does not mean you know the first thing about women. It is not about quantity but quality, Papa Doc."

A very broad grin split Klaus' face. "You will be in a position to know. But do not fret, lack of quantity is no longer considered a stigma these days. Or so I've heard."

Rolling her eyes and suppressing a giggle, Caroline left the two to their snapping and went to join the women at the bar. Rebekah had ordered a round of shots which was gone in a nanosecond. At the other end of the counter, Caroline could see Marcel flirting with the bartender, a rather pretty blonde human in her early twenties. The woman seemed to be flattered by his advances, although she didn't give the impression of being too overwhelmed. _Clever girl. Pick someone better, there are millions out there._ When Marcel left the counter, a few drinks in hand, the woman's gaze wandered over to linger on someone behind Caroline. She was curious to see who had caught the bartender's fancy and inconspicuously turned around to see the girl was looking at none other than Klaus who was still heatedly bickering with the older Salvatore brother. Caroline's eyes narrowed. _Over my already dead body, missy!_

"Care, what is it?" Elena asked curiously, noticing her black scowl.

She motioned towards the bartender. "That bitch is staring at Klaus," she growled, murder in her eyes. Elena, Rebekah and Silv turned to look at the woman, then back at Caroline. With a light grin, Silv covered her hand with hers.

"If anyone on this planet has no reason to worry about her man tasting forbidden fruit, it is you. Klaus has no idea other women even exist," she said soothingly.

Rebekah nodded vehemently. "Much as I hate to even notice, but my brother has spent the last minutes multitasking – simultaneously shouting at Damon and ogling your ass!"

All of them chuckled, and Caroline started to feel better. She cast another quick look at Klaus, indeed catching her husband staring at her hungrily. Winking at him, she turned back to her family, not without inconspicuously looking at the bartender once more. The woman's eyes were still on Klaus. _Not that I blame her._ "She so much as puts one finger on him and I will kick her freaking butt all the way to Cuba!"

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. Who was texting her now?

**_You are incredibly adorable when you are jealous, my love._**

Shaking her head in amusement, she decided not to turn around and look at him.

**You weren't supposed to notice. Just go back to staring at my butt, you pervert. Okay, I'll rephrase. You sweet and damn sexy pervert.**

**_Happy to. And you can already start thinking about what I am going to be doing to said backside later tonight. _**

Now she did turn around, biting her lip and giving him a lewd look. If he was going to make her suffer – well, two could play at this game!

**Will that be before or after you thrash under me, begging me not to stop practicing my ****_French_****?**

He gave her a lopsided grin, flashing his dimples.

**_Right after I repeat what I did to you this morning. I just loved the way you pleaded with me to stop… not to stop… to stop… never to stop again… _**

"Why are you suddenly turning vermilion?" Elena demanded, shoving another shot glass into her hand.

Silv scrutinized Caroline's face and the mobile in her hand, then she looked over to where Klaus was standing and smirked. "She is making sure the hooks she's got in her man are fixed. But it would seem Klaus is giving her a taste of her own medicine."

"Oh shut up," Caroline mumbled, still flaming red at the memory of the heated morning hours. Her mouth on him… while his mouth was on her… oh God, it had been insanely hot! She noticed him watching her, and she knew he could see exactly where her thoughts were right now. _A taste of my own medicine? Here you go, my Niklaus!_

**Look at me. I will close my eyes in a minute. When I do, you will know that right now, in my head, I am coming for you like I did this morning. **

She lowered the phone and stared straight into his face. Then she slowly closed her eyes and relived the moment her climax had stormed all through her and how he had not been able to stop moaning until it had been over. Her lips parted slightly and she inconspicuously reached for the counter to steady herself. A second later, she opened her eyes again to find him gone. In the very same instant, her phone vibrated.

**_Outside. Now._**

"Be right back," she muttered, quickly downing the shot and making her way towards the door, ignoring the jabs from the others. Her stomach was contracting, and the butterflies were going ballistic inside her. The minute she stepped outside, she was pulled into a sideways alley and slammed against the wall.

"How can you do that to me in a bar full of people when I won't be able to touch you for hours?" Klaus growled, but she could hear the humour in his voice and saw the smile twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't start this," she giggled. "Besides, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

His mouth assaulted hers greedily, and for a few minutes, they both gave themselves over to their insatiable hunger for each other. Then Klaus gradually slowed their heated kissing and cupped her face tenderly.

"Did I ever tell you just how perfect you are for me, my beautiful love?"

Caroline smiled and silently touched his Signum.

* * *

**See you all soon, I hope! Oh, and I promise - no love triangles in the sequel! I'm sooo tired of that! :)**

**XX**


	47. Sequel Sneak Peek III

**Hello dearies,**

**another quick update on the sequel (which still goes by "Sanctuaries"): I have reached 230.000 words as of yesterday, so there has indeed been some progress. A lot of stuff will be kicked out, though, as the story is much too long. So please rest assured that I'm working on it in every free minute, and once again, thanks for your patience everyone! :)**

**I know that compared to other stories, this may not be much, but I nearly fell off my chair yesterday when I saw that Dungeons is at little over 100.000 views - holy crap! THANK YOU ALL! This is beyond my wildest expectations!**

**Also, I would like to thank the lovely guest reviews that have come in over the last few days (and I will of course respond to the new member reviews by PM).**

**In order to celebrate, I am posting another sneak peek to the sequel, a little longer this time, and with a little more smut in it.**

**Please enjoy, and from the bottom of my heart, guys - I just can't thank you enough! :)**

**XXX**

* * *

She felt him slip under the sheets behind her and turned around to snuggle into him. His arm slid along her waist to her back and he pulled her very close, gently running his fingers up and down her spine. Caroline closed her eyes and let herself be flooded by the sensation of his touch on her bare skin. As she always did when she needed him like she did now, she hid her face in the curve of his shoulder. It was _her_ place, her home. She loved every inch of his perfect body, but the small space between his neck and his shoulder gave her a feeling of comfort she couldn't even explain. And he always knew something was wrong when she hid there.

"What is it, my love?" he asked softly, stroking her back and placing tender kisses on her hair. "What is bothering you?"

"I don't know, Klaus. I just feel awful about something without knowing what or why, and that makes me feel even worse." She huddled deeper into his embrace, feeling his strong arms tighten around her. Nothing made her feel safe like being in his arms, and nothing made her feel loved like the way he worried about her wellbeing. "It's like the times when I wake up in the morning with that nagging feeling that something is going to happen. Normally it's very neutral, and I don't know if what comes my way will be good or bad. I just know it will happen. But it's different this time. It's bad, and I'm uneasy."

He moved back so he could cup her face and take a good look at her. His gaze softened when he saw the worry in her eyes. "Caroline, I will never let anything happen to you. You're always safe with me, my beautiful girl, and you know that." She did. And yet… she wasn't worried about her own safety. For some unfathomable reason, she was scared for the two of them. For what they had and for what they meant to each other. She had feared for her life more than once, but nothing had ever made the panic creep into her every bone like the thought that something might happen to their blissful, utter happiness. Her love for Klaus, while always intense, had grown into something absolute over the last few months, despite his frequent absences and their occasional disagreements. It was comparable to the way her body had reacted to him almost from day one, only now it was not just her body, it was her entire being. When he was gone, everything inside her grew restless until she had him safely back in her arms. Every time he had one of his still frequent nightmares about his baby brother Henrik's ordeal – and with that, his own – she felt his pain like it was hers.

And it was not all one-sided. Klaus was becoming more and more attuned to her, reacting to her every mood like a seismograph. The way he had to take one look at her to know what she needed was uncanny at best, but she loved it. There had been many times when she had thought about whether she was supposed to feel suffocated by their closeness and their unwavering focus on each other. She had tried to see it as neutrally as possible, but she had come to the conclusion that the opposite was the case. Instead of feeling suffocated, Caroline had discovered that she felt free with him. Never once had he tried to force her into doing anything she didn't want to do, and he kept encouraging her every idea and thought. Maybe that was the reason why being with him could never be too much for her – he gave her wings and let her fly wherever she wanted. In turn, she knew she gave him stability and peace of mind, calming him down with just one touch when he needed it the most and showing him he was worthy of love and affection. Something Klaus hadn't felt in a millennium.

Caroline knew he would want to dig deeper into her disquietude but she had to find out more about it herself before she could discuss it with him. _And he needs to focus on whatever it is he's doing all the time. Don't distract him with your funny feelings._ Still, she needed him close now. As close as possible.

"Niklaus," she breathed, "let me feel you."

His eyes darkened at her whispered plea. Very slowly, his soft lips moved to cover hers, their tongues meeting in that delicious, sensual dance that never failed to turn all her insides to jelly. Most of the time, their lovemaking was rather rough and passionate, the way they both enjoyed so much, but tonight she needed him to be gentle, loving, tender. His lips moved to her neck now, his tongue tracing languid patterns on her sensitive skin while his hand was softly caressing her face. All of a sudden, she felt a tear welling up in her eye. Blinking frantically, she tried to keep it from spilling over. _Too late._ He had already felt the tiny trace of moisture on her cheek and stopped moving immediately.

"Caroline," he whispered, wide-eyed and anxious. "Please. Talk to me, my darling."

His worried eyes and the overwhelming tenderness in his lovely voice were all it took to make her start crying in earnest. At a serious loss now, Klaus sat up and pulled her with him, making her sit between his thighs and wrap her legs around him, just the way she had back in Tiffauges when he had finally told her about what had been haunting him for so many centuries. He gathered her close and kissed her moist eyes, running his hands soothingly up and down her arms and over her back. Caroline sniffled and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus. I was so set on not distracting you from business, especially not with such an unsubstantiated panic attack. I need to find out what it actually is I am so worried about, but… Klaus, I love you more with each passing day and you've become so vital to my wellbeing that I'm positively terrified of anything that could possibly happen to us – not so much to us physically but to us as… well, _us_! And this feeling that something _is_ dangling over our heads just won't go away. But I don't really want to talk about this right now. Please make love to me, Klaus. I need you so much."

She saw his eyes burst with feeling, and she knew he could read her. He understood that she needed him at his most protective and gentle now, and that she needed him to make her forget her fears. He carefully lowered her onto the mattress and locked his eyes with hers, his gaze caressing her face and his hands softly stroking her hair. Gradually, his lips sought hers until they finally touched, making her eyes flutter shut. Pulling him close, encaging him in her arms, she expected him to deepen the kiss, but his lips left hers and she was about to protest when she felt them tenderly brush her cheeks… her forehead… and her eyes. He took her head in his hands and kissed every inch of her face so lovingly it nearly killed her. Very slowly, his lips began to trace a pattern underneath her jaw line until they finally reached her neck. Touching her skin almost reverently, he lingered on each kiss, and only after a very long time did his tongue begin to taste her.

Klaus savoured every bit of skin, moving from her neck over her collarbones to her shoulders and her chest until at long last, he reached the soft swell of her breast. Unbearably tenderly, he cupped it with his hand and placed languid kisses all over the sensitive area. Finally, his mouth closed over her nipple, making her give a soft, shaky moan. Her hand ran through his hair.

"Klaus," she merely whispered, putting everything into that one little word. Moving on to her other breast, he licked it just as gently, making Caroline shiver under his skilled ministrations. His mouth eventually went on to discover her belly, her waist, her hips, becoming ever so slightly more demanding on the way. Caroline gasped audibly when he lifted her leg and let his lips and tongue take very thorough care of the back of her thigh. She let out a little cry as he reached the hollow of her knee, running his tongue over the two small indentations. He worked his way all down to her feet, gently suckling on each toe while his hands incessantly moved all over her legs. After a long while, he paused, placing her feet on his chest and looking down at her, his eyes clouded. Caroline was burning by now, having been set on fire so slowly by his calm, intense worshipping of her entire body, and so she nodded, breathing heavily.

"Please."

Wordlessly, he took one of her hands and squeezed it lightly. Then he moved forward in a blur and suddenly, his tongue ran over the entire length of her sex. The moment his lips touched her, he groaned loudly, making Caroline roll her hips to better meet his greedy mouth.

"Ah, you're divine, my love. A goddess. _My_ goddess!"

She whimpered as he continued to lick her while he kept making little sounds of delight. His hands moved under her butt, lifting her from the mattress only the slightest bit to allow himself better access to her soaking wet folds. His tongue slid into her determinedly, then he licked her clit, slid into her, licked her…all at a pace so torturously slow that Caroline was no longer able to control any of her body's reactions. She shivered, trembled, moaned and pressed herself against his agonizing mouth, demanding more… more… But he never increased his speed. _Oh God, Klaus, if only there was a way to just melt into you!_

It took a few more languid swishes and flicks of his devilish tongue, and Caroline felt the familiar sparkle inside her, spreading from her core into every fiber of her body. It was an orgasm so slow, sweet and delicious she could almost taste it on her tongue.

"Niklaus… I love you… so much!" she choked out, making him give a guttural growl against her while he was gently absorbing her climax. Their hands had found each other, fingers intertwined, holding on for dear life until the very last shudder had rolled through her.

Stroking her body tenderly, he moved up to lock his eyes with hers. Caroline pulled him close. "Will you make love to me now?" she whispered, smiling at the deep longing in his eyes.

"Is that what you want, my sweet little one?"

"More than anything."

He swiftly moved to hover over her, gently nudging her legs apart. They devoured each other with their eyes as he effortlessly slid into her. Supporting himself on his elbows, he covered her entire body with his, something he did not normally do as it didn't allow him enough leverage for some of his wilder moves. But today was very different. He pressed her arms to her sides with his elbows and suddenly, his legs were on either side of hers, pushing them closed, all the while not breaking his steady rhythm. _I feel so… covered, protected, surrounded! This is beyond beautiful!_ It was the most complete and secure she had ever felt but still, there was something more that she needed today.

"Tell me what you feel, with everything that you do to me. Please tell me!"

He smiled and kissed her. Gently at first, but his lips quickly became more demanding. Moving in and out of her moist core at a slow but firm pace, he whispered, "Right now, my baby, I feel so protective of you that it almost supersedes my desire. Almost." With that, he pressed her legs even closer together, making her moan and sending himself into a series of gasps.

"Being inside you is the single most overwhelming sensation I have ever known. You completely surround me, you fit me so perfectly and… the sheer joy of feeling you… how you pulsate around me…" He growled as she contracted in response to his breathless whisper. "I can sense how you grow ever warmer, how you all but pull me into you. My love, the way you writhe and shiver under me turns me into a God for a moment – but it renders me so helpless at the same time."

Caroline pressed an open-mouthed kiss on his neck, tasting his skin with the tip of her tongue and giving him a few small bites with her human teeth. "And that," he moaned, "goes all through me, just making me want to do nothing but shag you for hours." She sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes glued to his, staring at him in fascination. His voice, together with the way he expressed his need for her, never ceased to render _her_ helpless. As did what he said next.

"My darling girl, you are so beautiful to me in every single sense of the word. So incredibly beautiful."

She struggled to free her arms. She needed to touch him. He let her arms go, and she immediately cupped his cheeks with her hands, lovingly caressing him, letting the tips of her fingers trace every inch of his face. Klaus had not increased the pace of his thrusts but she could feel he was nonetheless working himself up to a powerful climax. Panting, he locked his eyes with hers.

"I want to feel your fangs in my neck when I come, my baby."

She shook her head, reluctant for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on. "I don't want to hurt you today."

Smiling, he gave a somewhat harder thrust, leaving her gasping. "You won't. Trust me. Do this for me, please."

With a throaty moan, Caroline surrendered to what she, too, actually wanted so badly and gently sunk her fangs into the soft, delicate skin of Klaus' neck. _Oh God, his blood gets more delicious every time I taste it! And it arouses me more than ever!_

"I love your taste," she whispered between licks, "you are just beyond delicious, Niklaus."

He groaned at her passionate murmur and infinitesimally increased the speed of his thrusts. They moved as one, their bodies so attuned to each other that they needed no time to adjust. Caroline reveled in Klaus' deep, sensual moans and let her hands glide down his back, cupping his butt and enforcing his moves, never ceasing to suck his dark, thick blood into her greedy mouth.

Crying out, they finally came together, trembling and holding on to each other. Caroline felt the blood stream from her mouth and was sent into more spasms of pleasure when Klaus licked his own blood off her. Their orgasms didn't seem to end this time, as if something was prolonging them, giving them time to enjoy their ecstasy. It was heaven. Pure, simple and absolute.

After a while, he carefully moved them to lie on their sides, facing each other, and pulled her into his arms again. Stroking her damp hair, he whispered, "I love you, my Caroline. So completely." She took a deep breath and swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall again. _What the hell is this? Why do I look at him and feel like I want to cry my eyes out in panic over losing him? God, I'm scared! _She couldn't help it and hid her face in the curve of his shoulder again. If she looked at him for one more second, she would lose it.

Hearing him sigh, she summoned all the strength she could muster and forced herself to breathe steadily. His hands never stopped caressing her hair and back, giving her much-needed warmth and protection.

"Sleep now, my love. I am here, and I won't let any harm come to you. To us." He pulled the covers over them and gathered her closer. "Whatever it is that worries you, I will take care of it. We will talk about everything tomorrow. Remember that we have all the time in the world."

Caroline closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly before hiding in _her_ little corner of his shoulder. Her sanctuary. "I'm being silly. You're right, we will face whatever it is together. Just promise me I'll never have to be without you, okay?"

Klaus tilted her chin so he could look at her. "I promise, my darling. As long as you promise me the same."

She nodded, cupping his cheek and placing another soft kiss on his lips. "I promise, Niklaus."

Neither Caroline nor Klaus had any idea that not even twenty-four hours later, one of them would break that promise.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope I'll be able to post the first chapter in a few weeks! :)**


	48. Sequel is up!

Hi dearies,

the wait is over! Prologue to the sequel is up! :)

s/9393039/1/Sanctuaries

Oh God, I hope I won't disappoint you guys!

And my apologies for not having replied to PMs and Reviews over the past two weeks - my Mom had to undergo emergency heart surgery and only barely survived, so I didn't manage to get back to everyone yet. The writing was a bit of a therapy for me, and now that my Mom's on the road to recovery, I'm starting to get back to life as well... :)

Thanks for being so patient!

XXX


End file.
